Le Kitsune
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: 10 octobre. Jour sombre dans l'histoire de Konoha. Kyubi a ravagé le village et a été arrêté de justesse. Madara Uchiwa, l'auteur de la libération de Kyubi, et de sa folie, court toujours. Naruto Namikaze, fils du Yondaime et jeune junchiriki perd le contrôle quelques heures plus tard. On ne retrouve de lui qu'une flaque de sang. Les années passent et pourtant... Lemon présent
1. Prologue

**Auteur** **:** Keysapocalypses

**Titre** **: **Le Kitsune

**Genre** **:** Aventure/Romance(?)/Mystère/Autre

**Rating :** T (M plus tard pour certains chapitres chauds)

**Pairing** **:** Je vous laisse découvrir, car ce serait vraiment trop compliquer à détailler...

**Disclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais je me console en me disant qu'il ne vous appartient pas non plus, shishishishi...

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Prologue_**

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le pays du feu était en alerte rouge. Pour une raison inconnue de la plupart des shinobis, Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues avait lancé un assaut d'une violence inouïe contre le village caché de la feuille. Konoha tout entier s'était mobilisé pour arrêter le Kitsune haut de plusieurs mètres. Malheureusement, malgré tous leurs efforts, la progression du démon était à peine ralentie. Les Hokages, Sandaime et Yondaime, n'avaient pas pris part à ce combat titanesque, au grand désespoir des défenseurs du village. Ils faisaient face à un adversaire bien plus puissant et dangereux: un homme se faisant appelé Madara Uchiwa. Selon toutes vraisemblances, cela ne pouvait être la vérité, car cet homme était mort depuis presque cent ans, mais en cet instant précis, cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
Minato Namikaze (le Yondaime) et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki (précédent jinchuriki de Kyubi) avec l'appui de Hiruzen Sarutobi (le Sandaime) affrontaient Madara, l'homme qui avait extrait de force le démon renard du corps de Kushina lors de son accouchement quelques jours plus tôt. Ces quatre personnes étaient les seuls à connaître la vérité au sujet de la folie de Kyubi, contrôlé par le sharingan: dojutsu spécifique aux Uchiwa. Vaincre Madara était le seul moyen de libérer Kyubi, mais cet homme était au moins aussi fort que ledit Kitsune. Les deux batailles faisaient rage en parallèles, semblant ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. De plus, Kushina ne participait pas réellement au combat, car épuisée après son accouchement, elle se contentait de protéger son fils au mieux. Le Yondaime mit alors au point une stratégie désespérée. Laissant au Sandaime la tache de retenir Madara le plus longtemps possible, il prit sa femme d'un bras, et leur fils, Naruto, de l'autre, avant de se téléporter à l'aide d'un jutsu connu de lui seul. Une fois seuls, face à face, Sandaime déclara:

- Tu ne passeras pas, Madara !  
- Ce n'est pas un vieux croulant comme toi qui pourra m'en empêcher, cracha Madara.  
- Déclare l'homme âgé de plus de cent ans, se moqua le Sarutobi.

L'Uchiwa siffla de rage. Il perdait du temps. Il connaissait bien le Yondaime, mieux que ce que le concerné lui-même supposait. Et Madara savait également que le blond ne se serait jamais éloigné du combat sans une idée derrière la tête. Cette suspicion se changea en surprise, puis en panique, quand il sentit le chakra du Yondaime faire face à celui de Kyubi. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps. Il utilisa son sharingan et, usa de tout son talent pour passer le Sandaime, qui s'écroula tout son chakra épuisé. Madara tituba, il combattait à un contre trois depuis plusieurs jours sans interruption et ses réserves de chakra s'étaient taries. Il ne lui restait presque plus rien. Pourtant, dans un ultime effort, il s'élança à la poursuite du Namikaze. Il avait planifié la libération de Kyubi depuis des années et il ne partirait pas sans le démon: il en avait besoin pour ses plans de conquête du monde. Il fila à travers la forêt entourant le village de Konoha. Le chakra de Kyubi s'était dissipé de l'atmosphère, mais l'Uchiwa pouvait encore le sentir, concentré en une minuscule sphère entouré par celui... Du Yondaime ! Sa panique et sa rage dissipèrent sa fatigue et il accéléra encore, dépassant les limites de son corps. Toutefois, malgré tous ses efforts, l'Uchiwa arriva trop tard.  
Il assista, impuissant, à la scène qui scella le rituel. Kyubi, dans sa folie, avait empalé Minato et Kushina d'une seule griffe qui fut immobilisé à une trentaine de centimètre d'un bébé endormi. Le couple, mourant, sacrifia ses dernières forces vitales pour sceller le démon renard à neuf queue dans le jeune enfant, à peine âgé de quelques jours. Leur fils, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki ! Le Kitsune géant se dissipa en fumée et pénétra le corps du bébé, laissant une marque en forme de moustaches sur chaque joue de Naruto ainsi qu'un sceau au niveau du nombril, preuve de son emprisonnement.  
Malgré sa rage, Madara fut surtout dépité car, entre lui et le nouveau Jinchuriki de Kyubi, se tenait tous les shinobis de Konoha. Blessés pour la plupart, certes, mais bel et bien présents ! Or, Madara n'avait conservé qu'une quantité de chakra limité, juste assez pour faire le jutsu qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour fuir. Et Madara avait beau cherché un moyen de traverser le camp ennemi sans se faire repérer, cela s'avéra impossible sans se battre. Si près de son objectif, et pourtant si loin de l'obtenir, sa rage se transforma en résignation. A l'abri des regards, il continua à observer, sans espoir toutefois de pouvoir s'emparer du nouveau né. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'active finalement sa technique: un jutsu spatio-temporel le téléportant dans un lieu connu de lui seul, jurant mentalement de revenir chercher son dû. Le moment de sa disparition concorda avec l'arrivée du Sandaime sur les lieux. Il était faible et boitait, mais avançait avec dignité. Mis au courant de la situation, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et ordonna de ramener les corps des shinobis tombés au combat. Une escorte d'honneur fut mis en place pour le Yondaime et sa femme, suivit par le Sandaime et le petit blond qui pleurait, sans savoir pourquoi.  
De retour à Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi déposa le petit Naruto à l'hôpital, afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé et organisa une réunion d'urgence du conseil...


	2. La mort de Naruto Namikaze

Je commence enfin à comprendre les subtilités de ce site (oui, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je me suis inscrit hier seulement...).

Voici de ce pas le premier chapitre, déjà plus consistant que le prologue !

Ce sera donc un chapitre tragique...

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: La mort de Naruto Namikaze_**

Sombre, froid et humide ! Ce furent les premières sensations que le démon renard ressentit à son réveil. Cet endroit lui semblait à la fois familier et différent. Familier, car il s'agissait de l'exact réplique de son ancienne demeure: une cage fermée de l'extérieur par un sceau, dans ce qui semblait être des égouts. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient du plafond et s'écrasait sur le sol. Kyubi reconnaissait bien là les méandres de l'esprit humain. Différent, car contrairement à l'esprit de Kushina, celui de son nouvel hôte était encore faible et incertain. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant silencieusement au sol. Le démon renard savait que celui en qui son essence était scellé était un bébé. Chaque goutte d'eau était comme un souvenir que son hôte accumulait. La flaque minuscule au sol était donc l'ensemble de la mémoire de son junchuriki. Chez Kushina, ce n'était pas une petite flaque, mais un étang qui recouvrait l'ensemble de son esprit de plus de soixante centimètres d'eau. Kyubi pensa amèrement qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'expression "être noyé par des souvenirs" aussi bien utilisé. Mais ces souvenirs... Il s'agissait de ceux d'un jeune garçon ! Pourquoi ? Kyubi avait toujours été scellé dans le corps de belles et jeunes femmes (à leur naissance bien sûr). Jamais auparavant qui que ce soit n'aurait pris le risque de le sceller dans un corps d'homme. Quelles conséquences cela allait-il entraîner pour le démon renard et son hôte ?

Brusquement, ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant le frappa de plein fouet. Les yeux de Madara, ou plutôt, son œil, qui l'avait envoûté dans un genjutsu. Il revit confusément la scène se dérouler à nouveau sous ses yeux. Derrière les barreaux, la petite flaque d'eau s'illumina, réagissant aux souvenir de Kyubi et montrant les quelques courts souvenirs que Naruto avait eu du Kitsune. Kyubi eut un hoquet de dégout en se découvrant ainsi. Il avait été manipulé si facilement que cela le mit dans une rage noire. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait avoir de cette façon ! C'était tellement dégradant, tellement... Humiliant ! Lui, le plus puissant de neuf bijus réduit à l'esclavage d'un simple regard. Le pire, selon le démon, était qu'il s'était fait avoir deux fois, la première avait été par Madara Uchiwa contre le Shodaime Hokage: Hashirama Senju. En y repensant Kyubi songea qu'il s'agissait de deux Madara Uchiwa différents. Leurs sharingan étaient différents et ne lui avaient pas laissés la même impression, même si le dégout était le même. Sa rage s'amplifia. Du chakra rouge filtra au travers de la cage...

Dans le monde réel, l'aura démoniaque de Kyubi recouvrit totalement le petit Naruto, qui se réveilla en hurlant. L'aura prit la forme d'un renard avec une unique queue et recouvrit le bébé à la manière d'un manteau. Maître du corps encore immature de son hôte, Kyubi, dans sa rage, obligea Naruto à se mettre debout. Mais Naruto était encore trop jeune pour un tel exploit, et il retomba immédiatement sur les fesses. Optant pour un compromis, il se mit à quatre pattes. L'effort était beaucoup trop violent pour un si jeune enfant, mais le manteau de chakra de Kyubi le soignait de sa souffrance. Le Kitsune, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour comprendre le fonctionnement du jeune corps de son hôte, le fit s'élancer à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, au quatrième étage de l'hôpital. Naruto s'écrasa sur le toit de la maison d'à coté, le bras profondément entaillé. La blessure eut tôt fait de se résorber et Kyubi poursuivit son chemin, esquivant tous les shinobis, qui sentaient sa présence, et parvint à sortir du village.

- ...Devrions l'éliminer. Le junchuriki est faible pour le moment, si on s'y prend tout de suite, on sera définitivement débarrassé de ce démon.  
- Il suffit, déclara le Sandaime. Naruto nous protège au sacrifice de son corps. Il n'est pas question que son sacrifice s'étende à sa vie.  
- Mais c'est un démon, protesta Homura Mitokado, l'un des anciens du conseil. On ne peut être sur de sa fiabilité. Il n'est pas question de prendre ce risque !  
- Pas question ? répéta le Sandaime, d'une voix dangereusement calme. Ce dont il n'est pas question, c'est de le sacrifier au nom du village. Sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, était le précédent junchuriki de Kyubi...  
- Et on voit le résultat, l'interrompit Koharu Utatane. Le village a subit des pertes considérables au cours de cette seule semaine à cause de ce démon. Il n'est pas question de courir un tel risque à nouveau.  
- Allons, allons, tempéra Danzo. Je suis sur que si Kyubi est bien encadré, il deviendra une ar... Un atout pour le village. Ce serait du gâchis de détruire un tel pouvoir.  
- N'y pense même pas Danzo, Naruto est le fils du Yondaime Hokage.  
- Et alors ? Le fils du Yondaime Kazekage porte bien Ichibi en lui sur ordre de son père. Celui-ci à l'intention d'en faire une arme pour son village, c'est notre chance de pouvoir avoir un moyen de dissuasion efficace.

Le vieux Sarutobi soupira mentalement. Il s'attendait à ce coup bas, mais il n'allait pas laisser ceci se faire.

- A la différence de Suna, mon défunt successeur a émis le souhait que son fils puisse avoir une vie normale...

Une brusque montée de chakra l'interrompit. Impossible... Ce chakra, celui de Kyubi, venait d'être scellé, il ne pouvait pas déjà filtré ! A moins que... Saisi d'un doute affreux, le Sandaime se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer à l'intérieur, il voyait parfaitement les débris de verre au sol venant de la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto. Et le chakra de Kyubi s'éloignait en direction de la porte ! Mais bon sang, que se passait-il donc ? Suivant le chakra démoniaque à la trace, il donna l'ordre à chaque shinobi qu'il croisait de le suivre. A sa plus grande frayeure, il arriva à la porte, mais trop tard. Kyubi avait déjà disparu dans la forêt. Il y eut une explosion, puis, plus rien... Accélérant l'allure malgré son état de fatigue intense, il arriva sur le lieu de l'explosion. Un cratère d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre brisait l'harmonie du décor. Plusieurs charognards couverts de sang s'éloignèrent à l'arrivée des shinobis. Ne restait de Naruto qu'une flaque de sang au centre du cratère. Le Sandaime, sentant le monde s'écraser sur ses épaules, tomba à genoux. Il ressentait un mélange de tristesse infinie et de soulagement amer. Tristesse infinie, car le fils de l'un des plus grands hommes venait de mourir, alors qu'il était sous sa responsabilité. Avec lui, les clans Uzumaki ET Namikaze venaient de s'éteindre. Soulagement amer, car finalement Madara n'y était pour rien cette fois,ci. Cela n'avait pas empêché Naruto de s'autodétruire. Son père avait fait une erreur, le tout jeune jinchuriki n'avait pas été assez résistant mentalement pour résister à Kyubi.

Lorsque la réalité fut pleinement ancré dans le cœur du Sandaime, il parvint à se relever et retourna à Konoha. Les anciens du conseil l'y attendaient.

- Minato Namikaze était un héros, déclarèrent-ils. Kyubi était une tare. Le conseil a décidé que le Yondaime n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Naruto Namikaze n'a jamais existé ! Tel est le verdict du conseil. Appliquez-le, Sandaime-sama.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hocha la tête avec lassitude. Oui, il le fera. Oui, il niera le fait que son successeur ait jamais eu un fils. Oui, le nom de Naruto sera effacé des archives des Naissances de Konoha. Oui, ce qu'il s'était passé sombrera dans l'oubli. Mais cela ne fera pas disparaître son sentiment d'impuissance devant le fait qu'il aurait pu, non, qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose...

Lorsque Kyubi passa la porte du village, une seconde queue apparut sur le manteau de chakra, lui permettant d'accélérer. Malheureusement le corps de Naruto ne parvint pas à supporter le surplus de puissance se dégageant de son corps. Lentement, le manteau de chakra se teinta du rouge de son sang. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le Kitsune se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Son hôte était en train de mourir à cause de lui. Il fit brusquement halte. Il résorba l'une de ses queues avec difficultés, tant sa colère était grande. Lentement le corps de Naruto Se soigna. Le manteau de chakra se purgea du sang qui le teintait, le laissant couler au sol. Le pauvre bébé, toujours à quatre pattes, s'écrasa dans la flaque visqueuse, respirant avec difficulté. Kyubi, pendant ce temps, réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'appréciait pas les humains, leur odeur transpirait la trahison et la cupidité. Il y avait bien des exceptions, comme Kushina et Minato, et les enfants, trop jeunes pour être contaminés par ces vices. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile. Son hôte avait besoin d'être élevé pour grandir. Pris dans ses réflexions, il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer un petit renard qui s'approchait prudemment, attiré par le charisme naturel du Kitsune sur sa race. La lumière se fit alors jour dans l'esprit du démon.

**_"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"_** demanda mentalement Kyubi au renard.  
_"Nyon, seigneur."_  
**_"Écoute-moi petit, va chercher les tiens. Je veux que vous vous occupiez de ce garçon. Ma présence en lui l'a sevré, mais il a besoin de soins."_**  
_"Bien seigneur."_

Le petit renard s'éloigna en vitesse. Kyubi profita de son absence pour évacuer sa rage du corps de Naruto. le bébé se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsque le manteau de chakra pris brusquement de l'ampleur. L'aura se fit plus puissante, plus pressante, mais également moins nocive et agressive. Puis, d'un coup, le chakra se libéra dans une violente explosion. Naruto tressauta, mais, bercée par l'aura qui se faisait chaleureuse, s'endormit. Lorsque Nyon revint quelques dizaines de secondes après, avec de nombreux autres renards. Ils agrippèrent le bébé par ce qu'il restait de vêtements. Le portant et le traînant à moitié, les renards l'éloignèrent du cratère nouvellement formé, tandis que les premiers charognards s'approchèrent, attirés par l'odeur du sang...

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire...


	3. Un éclair, un renard et un massacre

Un nouveau chapitre pour les lecteurs... Et quel chapitre !

On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet, pour ainsi dire. Il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Mais ce qui devrait vous faire plaisir, je pense, c'est la taille de ce chapitre: 5000 mots !

De quoi vous satisfaire en attendant la suite.

Je ne sais pas si c'est utile de le préciser, mais ce chapitre n'est pas le plus long... En fait, il reste l'un des plus petits écrits jusqu'à présent.

Oui, je sais... Je fais des chapitres évolutifs. Et alors ? C'est très bien comme ça !

Je vous laisse à présent le bonheur de la lecture, et on se revoit juste après !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Un éclair, un renard et un massacre..._**

Cela faisait presque huit ans à présent que la tragédie baptisée "la nuit écarlate" avait eu lieu. Le village s'était doucement rétabli. Il avait fallut du temps, mais le souvenir horrible de cette semaine de terreur commençait finalement à s'estomper. Tout cela grâce au sacrifice de Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha qui avait emmené Kyubi dans la tombe avec lui. Du moins, était-ce la version officielle. Quelques rares personnes étaient au courant de la vérité, mais cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence, de toutes manières. Dans le bureau du Hokage, le vieux Sarutobi lisait différents rapports civils intriguant. Il ne s'agissait pas de demandes de mission, contrairement à ce que le premier venu aurait pensé. La pile de trente centimètres ne contenait que de simples constats de différents marchands qui commerçaient avec les autres villages. Tous s'étaient fait attaquer, et tous s'en étaient sorti sans vraiment comprendre comment. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas du seul point commun. Chaque cas avait eu lieu à différents endroits de la forêt entourant Konoha, à proximité des routes. Plusieurs marchands s'étaient fait attaquer à l'orée de la forêt et avaient succombé mais, sous la protection des arbres, une entité semblait protéger les voyageurs. Cela se limitait très spécifiquement à la forêt.  
L'autre point commun, et le plus troublant selon le Sandaime, c'était l'image que les rescapés avaient de leur sauveur. Enfin, "image" était une exagération. Personne n'avait vu exactement à quoi il ressemblait. La plupart affirmaient avoir entraperçue un éclair jaune avant que le ou les brigands disparaissent dans un hurlement de peur, rapidement remplacé par le silence. C'était ce détail qui intriguait le plus le vieil homme. L'éclair jaune de Konoha était le surnom donné au Yondaime de par sa capacité unique au monde à se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'égaler ni même à le copier, ce qui avait fait grincer des dents bon nombre d'Uchiwa... Mais il était à présent décédé. Son corps reposait à présent avec celui de sa femme dans le cimetière de Konoha. Le Sandaime avait voulut enquêter infiltrant des shinobis dans des convois de marchands. Plusieurs s'étaient fait attaquer, mais il ne se passa jamais rien. Les shinobis avaient été obligés à chaque fois d'agir par eux-mêmes. Pourtant, les rapports de cette apparition continuaient d'affluer, et à chaque fois, il n'y avait que des civils. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Un canular à grande échelle ? Impossible à dire. Le vieux Sarutobi continuait à faire rechercher une explication, tandis qu'une rumeur amplifiait à Konoha. Une rumeur disant que l'âme du défunt Yondaime, décédé dans cette forêt, continuait à la protéger par delà la mort. Il n'était pas du genre à croire à ces rumeurs, mais les faits étaient là: la forêt devenait un des lieux les plus sûr du pays, presque plus que le village lui-même. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un indice lui permettant de clore cette enquête et d'en finir avec sa migraine...  
Soudain, il eut une révélation. Il fit chercher le clan Inuzuka, puis, après réflexion il convoqua également Kakashi Hatake. "Les fantômes n'ont pas d'odeur" pensa malicieusement le Sandaime. Il jouait sa dernière carte, si même le clan Inuzuka ne trouvait rien, alors la rumeur serait vérifiée. Dans le cas contraire, et bien... Il aviserait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! déclara le Sandaime, excité comme rarement.

Tsume et Hana Inuzuka entrèrent, ainsi que Kakashi Hatake. Tsume et Kakashi étaient deux juunins de Konoha, l'élite. La femme, d'environ trente ans, avait les cheveux noirs et particulièrement indisciplinés. Des marques en forme de crocs, typique des Inuzuka, marquaient ses joues. Tout comme ses paupières, elles étaient rouges. Elle était accompagnée de son fidèle compagnon Kuromaru, un vieux chien borgne au pelage noir sur la partie supérieure de son corps, et blanc sur la partie inférieure. Kakashi, lui, avait les cheveux gris pâle et son bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha mis de travers, dissimulant son œil gauche. Son nez, sa bouche et ses joues étaient également totalement couverts par un masque en tissu, moulant la forme du visage. Hana Inuzuka, la fille de Tsume, était son portait craché, en plus jeune. A la différence de sa mère, ses cheveux sont soigneusement attachés dans son dos, à l'exception de deux mèches qui tombant de chaque coté de son viasge. Âgée d'environ quinze ans, elle était une chuunin nouvellement diplômée Ses compagnons: les trois frères Haimaru, trop nombreux, attendaient dehors.  
Le Sandaime les observa quelques instants en silence. Lorsque celui-ci se fit inconfortable, le vieux Sarutobi se décida à leur donner l'objet de leur convocation:

- J'ai une mission... Intéressante pour vous. Vous êtes tous trois des maîtres chiens, ce qui fait de vous d'excellents traqueurs. Avant de vous expliquer votre mission, lisez ceci.

Il montra la pile de rapports. Chacun prit une feuille du tas et se mit à lire. Après plusieurs pages, Kakashi s'arrêta:

- Ces rapports sont tous identiques. Ils rapportent tous que des marchands se font miraculeusement sauvés lors d'attaque au sein de la forêt de Konoha.  
- Seulement les civils, intervint Tsume. Ce rapport signale qu'à chaque présence shinobi lors d'une attaque, le mystérieux sauveur ne se manifeste pas. Serait-il au courant de l'identité des nôtres ?  
- Possible... En supposant qu'il s'agisse d'une personne, comprit Kakashi.  
- Comment cela ? demanda Hana.  
- Kakashi a compris, approuva le Sandaime et claquant des mains. Tous ces rapports font directement référence à _la_ rumeur.  
- Celle sur le Yondaime ? vérifia Hana.  
- Oui.  
- Oh, comprit Tsume. Vous voulez que nous fassions la lumière sur la rumeur. Vous nous avez choisi à cause de nos compétences de traqueurs.  
- Parfaitement. Rendez-vous sur le lieu de sauvetage le plus récent et faîtes ce que vous savez faire le mieux. S'il s'agit d'un fantôme, laissez-le en paix, sourit malicieusement le Sandaime, avant de reprendre son sérieux. En revanche, s'il s'agit d'un être vivant, je veux que vous me l'ameniez au plus tôt. Kakashi, tu seras le chef de mission cette fois-ci.  
- Hai !

Le trio sorti du bureau et se dirigea immédiatement vers la forêt. Suivant la route principale, ils arrivèrent sur le site de sauvetage le plus récent. Kakashi sorti un rouleau de sa tenue et invoqua une meute de chien, tandis que les quatre chiens des Inuzuka commençaient à renifler les différentes odeurs. Tous se séparèrent. Hana fut la première à trouver une piste, celle d'un des brigands "aspiré" par la forêt. Elle trouva le corps peu de temps après. La jeune Inuzuka blêmit.

"- Je crois que j'ai trouvé." murmura-t-elle dans son micro, à l'attention de sa mère et de Kakashi.  
"- Alors ?" Rapondit sa mère dans la radio.  
"- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, on dirait une bête sauvage. J'ai trouvé un des brigands, ou ce qu'il en reste. Son corps a été lacéré par de violents coups de griffes. Je ne connais aucun animal capable de faire de telles traces.

Tandis qu'elle parlait dans son micro, deux yeux bleus à la pupille fendue verticalement l'observaient depuis le sommet d'un arbre, dissimulés par le feuillage. Les frères Haimaru sentirent probablement l'odeur, car ils se mirent à grogner dans la direction du regard.

"- Hana ?" appela Kakashi.  
"- Je crois que je suis observé..." avoua la concernée, essayant vainement de conserver son calme.  
"- Ne bouge pas, on arrive !" affirma Tsume.

Soudain, le trio de chiens ninja baissa la tête en gémissant et recula à pas lents. Hana sentit aussi cette sensation intimidante, celle d'un prédateur jaugeant une proie, se demandant si elle mérite son attention. Paniquée, elle dégaina un kunaï et tira dans l'arbre. Une ombre sauta de l'arbre et atterrit derrière un buisson, dissimulé aux regards. Mais Hana savait maintenant qu'elle était prise en chasse. Elle paniqua et s'enfuit en courant, accompagnée par ses compagnons.

"- Il m'a pris en chasse !" hurla la jeune femme dans son micro.  
"- Fuis, on arrive dans une minute." lui hurla en retour sa mère.

_"Facile à dire"_, pensa Hana. Peu importait sa vitesse, car son poursuivant la suivait sans peine, s'approchant lentement. Brusquement, la jeune Inuzuka s'arrêta, ou plutôt, elle fut brusquement arrêtée. Quelque chose l'immobilisait ! Malgré sa panique, elle se concentra et sentit la présence de chakra. Elle s'était jetée dans une sorte d'immense toile d'araignée faite en chakra, invisible à l'œil nu. Dans sa panique, elle se débattit encore plus fort, s'emmêlant de plus en plus. Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup, sentant un regard sur elle. Elle déglutit et leva les yeux, se forçant à voir ce qui l'avait pris en chasse. Sa peur laissa alors place à la surprise. Devant ses yeux, se tenait un enfant. Âgé d'environ sept ou huit ans, il était entièrement nu. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner, car ses cheveux, blonds, tombaient en une épaisse tignasse dans son dos, touchant le sol. Ses yeux bleus à la pupille fendue verticalement l'observait avec attention. Trois marques en forme de moustache étaient présentes sur ses joues, mettant en valeur son regard... Curieux ?  
Sautant avec souplesse sur le sol, il s'approcha à quatre pattes, à la manière d'un chat ou d'un renard, humant l'air en s'approchant. Pensant leur maîtresse en danger, les chiens grognèrent. Le blond s'immobilisa subitement et les observa fixement. Malgré sa peur, l'un des chiens attaqua. Le garçon se campa sur ses jambes et fit voler le malheureux chien contre un arbre. L'un de ses frères profita du regard détourné du blond pour attaquer à son tour. L'enfant bondit contre un arbre et grimpa à la manière d'un chat, avant de se désintéresser de son opposant. Il recommença à fixer Hana. Bizarrement, celle-ci ne fut plus mal à l'aise. Elle sentait une franche curiosité émaner de ce garçon. Sans crier gare, il se cabra et bondit. Mais, au lieu d'atterrir devant la jeune femme, comme cela aurait du se produire, quelque chose l'attrapa dans le dos, par la peau du cou. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise, puis ne sentant pas d'intentions malveillantes, commença à somnoler. En quelques secondes, il dormait à point fermés.  
C'était Kakashi qui l'avait attrapé. Il siffla de surprise en voyant le blond bailler et s'endormir.

- Voila qui complique la situation, marmonna le ninja copieur.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hana.  
- Si on se doutait que quelqu'un était à l'origine des sauvetages, personne n'a soupçonné le fait qu'un enfant puisse en être la cause.  
- Il a l'air de vous aimer, commenta la jeune Inuzuka.  
- Hum ? fit Kakashi, surpris.  
- Il a agit comme un chiot. Leur mère les déplace en les attrapant à la base du cou. Les plus jeunes s'endorment généralement à ce moment là.  
- Formidable... maugréa l'épouvantail.

Hana rigola doucement, avant de retrouver son sérieux en voyant sa mère arriver. On put voir à son regard que la situation était trop irréelle pour elle.

- Hum... fit Hana, subitement gênée. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me détacher ?  
- C'est lui qui a fait ça ? demanda Tsume.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis pris dedans pendant qu'il me courait après.  
- Manquait plus que ça...

D'un coup de kunaï, Kakashi libéra Hana. Au même moment, un petit renardeau au pelage argenté sortit des buissons et vint se hisser sur le ninja copieur, avant de monter sur l'épaule du blond endormi et de s'y installer. L'épouvantail ne sut pas trop comment réagir en voyant cela. L'enfant semblait si innocent. Tsume secoua la tête pour dissimuler son amusement. Hana prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et ils partirent ensemble en direction de Konoha.

Dans le bureau du Hokage, le Sandaime sentait son impatience grandir. Cela faisait presque une journée entière depuis qu'il avait confié au clan Inuzuka et à Kakashi Hatake de faire la lumière sur la rumeur. Il se serait bien occupé de cela lui même, mais un Hokage ne peut se permettre d'agir impulsivement. Il attendait donc dans son bureau, en s'agitant comme un gamin devant un cadeau qu'il ne doit pas déballer immédiatement. Un petit coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Le vieux Sarutobi ordonna d'entrer et sourit en voyant Kakashi s'avancer.

- Alors ? s'exclama Hiruzen en trépignant.  
- Il y a eu... Des complications.

Le Sandaime se rendit alors compte que le ninja copieur s'était présenté seul.

- Ou sont les Inuzuka ?  
- A l'hôpital !  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je pense que ce sera plus simple si vous alliez les voir personnellement.  
- Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
- Comme je le disais, c'est... Compliqué.

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le Sandaime se résigna à suivre Kakashi. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hôpital était en vue. Le vieux Sarutobi avait veillé à ne plus s'approcher de de bâtiment depuis "l'incident" survenu huit ans auparavant. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il entra. Précédé de l'épouvantail, il traversa plusieurs couloirs blancs avant d'entrer dans une chambre d'hôpital La vision qu'il eut alors le laissa perplexe. A quoi Sarutobi s'était-il attendu exactement ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Peut-être à voir Tsume et Hana Inuzuka allongé sur les lits, inconscientes et blessées. Au lieu de quoi, toutes deux leur tournaient le dos, à genoux et la tête sous le lit. Leur... Postérieur relevé dans une position assez ambiguë car c'était la première chose que l'on voyait en entrant dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil le vieux Sarutobi vit que Kakashi n'avait pas sorti son exemplaire dédicacé du Paradis du Batifolage, son attention entièrement focalisée sur les formes généreuses des deux femmes. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, car il faisait de même. Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite que les chiens du clan Inuzuka se tenaient fasse au mur opposé, le plus loin possible des deux femmes, fait plutôt troublant, car ils semblaient avoir... Peur ? Toussotant légèrement pour signaler sa présence, le vieux Sarutobi vit Tsume se relever vivement, nullement gêné par la situation. Une coupure encore saignante marquait sa joue droite. Hiruzen le remarqua, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir atteindre un juunin de Konoha.

- Ah, Hokage-sama, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes là.  
- Oui. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Kakashi n'a rien voulu me dire.  
- Nous avons rempli la mission, mais c'est quelque peu... Déconcertant.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui.  
- Et donc, qu'était-ce ? Ou qui était-ce ?  
- Justement, c'est là tout le problème.

Sarutobi arqua un sourcil. Tsume se contenta de montrer d'un signe de tête le lit sous lequel se trouvait encore sa fille. Celle-ci s'agita brusquement avant de bondir en arrière. Elle avait une coupure toute fraîche à l'avant bras qui commença à saigner. Ladite coupure ressemblait étrangement à un coup de griffe. Le Sandaime reporta aussitôt son attention sur le lit, suspicieux. Quel genre d'animal était-ce donc ? Hana banda son bras rapidement.

- Je vais le faire sortir, déclara-t-elle.

Hiruzen pensa qu'elle soulèverait le lit, mais non, elle sortit un espèce de grand plumeau duveteux de son sac. Mettant un genou au sol, elle se mit à faire de grand va et vient sur le sol avec l'objet. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis une grosse masse dorée bondit de sous le lit et attrapa le bout du plumeau, à la manière d'un chat. Le Sandaime mit quelques secondes à analyser correctement la situation. Effectivement, la situation était compliquée et pour le moins déconcertante. Un enfant ? Le protecteur de la forêt de Konoha pouvait-t-il être si jeune ? Il devait avoir, huit ans ? Neuf ? Et ce n'était pas des cheveux qu'il avait, mais une fourrure, tant ils étaient épais. Et ces yeux ! Bleus comme le ciel, avec une pupille fendue verticalement, comme un chat. En le voyant, Hiruzen sentit une certaine nostalgie s'emparer de lui, sans en comprendre la raison. Il détourna rapidement ses pensées pour en venir au sujet le plus important: qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Cet enfant était sauvage, même les Inuzuka ne l'étaient pas autant, c'était dire.  
Sentant les regards sur lui, le blond fit un bond sur le coté et tenta de sortir de la pièce. Kakashi s'interposa entre l'enfant et la porte et Tsume se mit devant la fenêtre. L'enfant regarda alternativement les deux adultes avant de se précipiter sur le mur le plus proche et l'escalada. Ce n'était pas une escalade ordinaire, comme le faisait les animaux, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il courait à quatre pattes sur le mur. il ne laissait aucune marque signalant une quelconque escalade du mur et le Sandaime sentait l'utilisation de chakra dans ses mains et pieds. Ce garçon... Il était vraiment surprenant ! Hana recommença à agiter le plumeau, et le blond s'immobilisa au plafond et son attention se focalisa de nouveau dessus. Il se cabra et s'élança sur sa proie, se retournant de façon à se réceptionner sur ses "pattes" et attrapa l'objet duveteux, dont il mâcha le bout avec application. Ses crocs étaient bien visibles. La demoiselle profita de son inattention pour l'attraper. Le blond lui mordit violemment la main. Au lieu de tenter de la dégager. Hana se contenta de serrer l'enfant plus fort dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement. Méfiant, il se laissa lentement faire, et, somnolent, finit par lâcher la main d'Hana. La morsure ne saignait presque pas, chose étonnante au vu de la marque. Lorsque l'enfant fut totalement endormi, Sarutobi posa finalement la question:

- Que faisons-nous de lui ?  
- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! déclara Hana avec empressement.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda sa mère.  
- Oui.  
- Bon, acquiesça le Sandaime. Dans ce cas, je te le confie. Tu me feras un rapport régulier de son évolution.  
- Oui...  
- Un problème ?  
- C'est juste que... Quel nom devrais-je lui donner ?

Hiruzen se raidit. Effectivement, c'était une bonne question. Il observa attentivement l'enfant dormant paisiblement. Quel nom pourrait convenir à un tel phénomène ? Avisant les marques en forme de moustaches sur ses joues, le Sandaime sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Non... Cela ne pouvait quand même pas... Et pourtant ! Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et ces marques sur le visage, cela ne pouvait être que lui. L'âge correspondait également. Naruto Namikaze ! Pourtant, il se retint de le dire à haute voix. Ce nom avait été effacé de l'Histoire de Konoha. Il s'en était lui même chargé, sous la pression du conseil. Une vague de tristesse le submergea. Se tenait devant lui un enfant dont l'existence était aussi consistante que celle d'un fantôme. Et c'était sa faute, encore ! Si Minato et Kushina avaient été là, il se serait pris un sermon digne de figurer dans les annales. Kushina... Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, solution à ses problèmes. Le conseil avait occulté son existence au profit du Yondaime, son nom avait été oublié et les anciens du conseil n'avait jamais retenu son nom de famille, lui préférant le terme de démon. Ils ne feraient jamais le rapprochement. Sarutobi sourit.

- Uzumaki, affirma-t-il. Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki !

Le visage d'Hana s'illumina et elle caressa les cheveux de Naruto, qui, à l'étonnement de tous, se mit à ronronner. Kakashi retint un rire. Il n'avait pas participé à la conversation jusqu'à présent.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être apprécié il me semble, se moqua-t-il au souvenir de la scène dans la forêt.  
- Oh ça va, hein ! répondit Hana.

Doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Naruto toujours dans ses bras. Le petit renard argenté sortit alors de sous le second lit et se lova sur le torse du petit blond.

Une semaine plus tard, Hana rendit son premier rapport à l'Hokage. Rien de bien brillant. Naruto ne savait ni parler, ni même communiquer à travers une quelconque langue humaine. En revanche, il semblait comprendre le langage canin, ce qui permettait un échange limité. Il était également capable de malaxer le chakra. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait vu tisser des toiles d'araignées, grandeur nature ou non, avec des fils de chakra. Et personne n'oubliait la façon dont il avait escaladé le mur de l'hôpital... Il agissait surtout à l'instinct. Malgré tous les efforts d'Hana, le jeune Uzumaki s'obstinait à refuser de dormir dans un lit, leur préférant les arbres. Il n''était toujours pas très sociable, plus animal qu'humain, mais leur présence ne le dérangeait plus. Ses sens étaient également très développés, autant que ceux des chiens ninja. Pour terminer, il avait accepté qu'on lui coupe ses cheveux, réduisant ainsi leur taille à une quinzaine de centimètres de blondeur désordonnée, comme l'affectionnait la plupart des Inuzuka (le style, pas la couleur). Précision importante, c'était une bataille de tous les instants pour faire enfiler des vêtements à la tornade blonde et les lui faire garder. Hana remit son rapport en soupirant. Elle allait avoir encore beaucoup de travail avec Naruto...  
Cette nuit là, le petit Uzumaki se réveilla en sursautant. Il avait sentit une odeur métallique et poisseuse: l'odeur du sang ! Aux aguets, humant l'air, il se précipita le plus silencieusement possible dans la rue. Suivant l'odeur, il arriva dans un quartier ancien marqué par un symbole d'éventail rouge et blanc. Il ne le savait pas, mais Naruto venait de pénétrer le quartier des Uchiwa. Avançant de toit en toit, il vit les corps de nombreuses personnes étendues un peu partout. Des kunaïs et des shurikens étaient plantés dans les murs et le sol. Le sang coulaient en petits canaux dans les rues. C'était récent, son instinct de chasseur était formel à ce sujet. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans ces lieux... Si, il sentit l'odeur de deux personnes vivantes, bien que l'une fut souillée par l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Prudemment, il s'avança dans une des maisons. A travers l'entrebâillement d'une des portes coulissantes, il vit deux enfant se faire face. L'un devait avoir douze ou treize ans, tandis que l'autre, plus jeune, devait avoir l'âge de Naruto. Tous deux bruns, ils se ressemblaient énormément, ce devait être des frères. Le plus grand était celui dont l'odeur empestait le sang. Il se sentit observé et d'un regard, endormi le plus jeune. Il émit ensuite une pulsion meurtrière. Par réflexe, Naruto bondit dans la salle. Avec ses dents, il saisit le col du brun endormi et d'un mouvement de tête, le projeta derrière lui, avant de faire face à l'autre. C'était un réflexe, il faisait toujours cela dans la forêt. En cas de pulsion meurtrière, protéger les plus faible et s'attaquer à l'ennemi. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il savait que le combat ne se déroulerait pas aussi facilement que les précédents. De plus, ces yeux, sans en comprendre la raison, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Kyubi, à travers Naruto, les reconnaissaient: le sharingan ! Le blond feula. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Itachi Uchiwa (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore reconnu) eut un sourire triste.

- Du calme, petit sauvage ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Pour prouver ses dires, la pulsion meurtrière disparut. Naruto se détendit légèrement, mais resta sur ses gardes. Il jaugeait du regard son opposant, estimant ses chances de l'emporter. Elles étaient nulles, il le sentait. Itachi, observa la scène attentivement, puis une idée lui vint. Sa mission était d'éliminer le clan, tout le clan. Or, il lui répugnait de tuer son propre frère. De plus, tuer un non-Uchiwa ne faisait pas partie de la mission. S'il faisait ainsi, cela pourrait marcher...

- Félicitations, murmura Itachi, de façon tout à fait audible. Tu viens de sauver Sasuke Uchiwa du massacre de son clan.

Naruto se contenta de le regarder fixement. Itachi sentit, à son flux de chakra, qu'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Il soupira D'un simple regard, il lui transmit la pensée de ce qu'il avait dit. Naruto se figea, puis regarda Sasuke, derrière lui. Il venait de comprendre. Son attention de nouveau fixée sur l'aîné, il hocha la tête. Itachi répondit de la même façon.

_"Protège-le"_ lui déclara mentalement Itachi._ "Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Fais en sorte de le soutenir."_

Le blond hocha la tête, il acceptait. Itachi fut satisfait. Il décida de lui offrir d'avance la récompense à sa future mission. Le dernier œil de Shisui Uchiwa restera finalement à Konoha.

_"Voici un peu de mon pouvoir_" continua Itachi en faisant apparaître un corbeau noir._ "Je t'offre ceci pour que tu puisse veiller sur mon frère. Adieu !"_

Il disparut ensuite dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto observa le corbeau. Dans chaque œil luisait un sharingan à trois tomoe. Il restait immobile et dégageait un arôme divin, amplifié par genjutsu. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Naruto bondit sur le petit volatile et l'avala en une seule bouchée. Le gout n'avait rien à envier à l'odeur. Pendant un instant le blond se perdit dans la sensation restée en bouche. Puis, secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers Sasuke, toujours inconscient. Naruto mit maladroitement le brun sur son dos et s'élança vers la demeure Inuzuka de sa course habituelle, c'est-à-dire à quatre pattes. Le petit blond n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des charges aussi lourdes. Il se fatigua rapidement, mais tint bon et arriva finalement à destination, s'effondrant sur le palier. Tsume, alerté par le bruit, ouvrit par la porte et découvrit les enfants, l'un sur l'autre et imprégnés de l'odeur du sang, bien qu'eux même semblaient ne pas être blessés. Craignant le pire, elle appela Hana et transporta les deux enfants à l'hôpital, avant d'alerter le Hokage. Celui-ci arriva dans la minute.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Nous ne le savons pas encore, grimaça Tsume. Je les ai trouvé devant l'entrée de chez nous dans cet état.

Kuromaru s'avança vers le blond :

- Wouaf, wouwouaf ? (Qu'as-tu vu ?)

Tsume se raidit, attentive. Le Sandaime compris immédiatement ce qui se passait et observa Naruto. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes silencieux, assis sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Grrrr... OUAF. wouuwaf ! (Sang... Morts, tous. Plus personne !) répondit finalement Naruto.  
- Waf ? (Tu es sûr ?)  
- Wuu. (Sauf lui.)

Il désigna Sasuke. Tsume pâlit, le Sandaime aussi. L'Inuzuka traduisait l'échange au fur et à mesure.

- WAF ? (Qui a fait ça ?)  
- Ouah, wouaf. (Comme lui, plus grand.)

Le sandaime sursauta. Il était connu que Sasuke ressemblait à son frère Itachi. L'ainé Uchiwa serait donc responsable du massacre de son clan, du moins à ce qu'il avait compris. Immédiatement, il fit envoyer plusieurs troupes d'ANBU pour vérifier sa terrible hypothèse. Le verdict arriva, tranchant. Confirmé ! Le clan Uchiwa n'était plus, à l'exception d'Itachi qui semblait avoir déserté, et de Sasuke, encore inconscient. Triste nuit...

- Wuuuf ? (Va bien ?) demanda Naruto.

Kuromaru se tourna vers Tsume, attendant la réponse.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle, immédiatement traduite par le chien ninja.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sauta de son lit et s'approcha de celui du brun.

- SA... SKE ? interrogea le blond.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait. Personne n'avait prononcé son nom en sa présence, alors comment Naruto le connaissait-il ? Mais surtout, il s'agissait du premier vrai mot du blond. Et celui-ci attendait une réponse. Le Sandaime mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant :

- Oui, Sasuke, confirma-t-il. Sa-su-ke !  
- Sasuke, répéta docilement le petit garçon.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha ensuite du brun et le regarda sévèrement.

- Sasuke, ordonna Naruto d'une voix autoritaire.

Un frisson parcourut le corps endormit, et le jeune Uchiwa ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Hana, Tsume et Hiruzen se pétrifièrent devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était probablement un coïncidence, oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Le vieux Sarutobi, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas subit un nouveau choc émotionnel, s'empressa de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Le petit brun, d'une voix hésitante, raconta ce dont il se souvenait. La vérité était aussi horrible que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. L'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha s'était donc pratiquement éteint en une seule nuit. Naruto, indifférent aux paroles, qu'il ne comprenait pas, se lova à coté de Sasuke et s'endormit. Le brun s'interrompit alors pour le regarder bizarrement. Le Sandaime rigola doucement, malgré la tragédie.

- Voici Naruto Uzumaki, déclara-t-il. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé.  
- Il a vaincu mon frère ? s'exclama Sasuke, perplexe et légèrement jaloux.  
- On ne sait pas.  
- Demandez-le lui, alors !  
- On ne peut pas.

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur. Sa tristesse et sa rage étaient immenses. Et pourtant, cet énergumène parvenait temporairement à le détourner des ses sombres pensées.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise volonté de notre part, expliqua le Sandaime. Il ne sait juste pas encore parler. Le premier mot qu'il ait jamais prononcé était ton nom, il y a quelques minutes.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, le sujet ne l'intéressait déjà plus. Il voulait seulement ruminer dans son coin. Tout le monde sortit, à l'exception de Naruto, afin de laisser le brun encaisser la situation. C'était terrible, mais malgré tout, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. La vie continuait...

Ailleurs, dans un autre bâtiment de Konoha, un vieil homme rageait. Danzo venait de lire le rapport sur l'affaire Uchiwa. Un survivant ! Il y en avait eu un ! Itachi avait faillit à sa mission. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu éliminer un enfant qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et maintenant, Sasuke était intouchable. Le Sandaime le surveillera de près, Danzo le savait. Pestant devant la tournure qu'avait pris la situation, il se résolut à attendre une opportunité d'en finir définitivement.

* * *

Alors ?

Conclusion pour le moins surprenante, n'est-ce pas ?

Et comme je suis du genre sadique (mais également impatient, même si ce n'est pas le sujet), je vais vous faire patienter un peu pour la suite.

Autre détail pouvant me caractériser, j'aime faire dans l'originalité (comme tout le monde, j'imagine).

Ce que vous lirez par la suite... Vous plaira, j'en suis presque certain !


	4. Pour devenir genin

Ta-dam ! Me revoila...

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je pense que vous allez aimer...

Petite précision toutefois, ce chapitre reprend l'histoire quatre ans après le chapitre 2.

Pourquoi ?

Simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire qui ne peut être dit en quelques lignes...

Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Pour devenir genin...**_

Naruto Uzumaki se tenait sur le mont Hokage, observant le village à ses pieds. Assis sur la tête du Yondaime, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_"Quatre années se sont écoulées depuis mon arrivée, et beaucoup de choses ont changé."_ songea le blond.

En effet, à commencer par lui même. Pour commencer, il avait grandit. Il mesurait désormais 1m 35, contre 1m 13 à son arrivée. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, mais ses pupilles, autrefois simples lignes verticales, s'étaient arrondies. Il semblait plus "civilisé", ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. Il acceptait de porter des vêtements sans s'entêter à les enlever, désormais. Il se souvenait de la fois ou il s'était déshabillé en plein cours, à l'académie ninja. Cela avait fait rire tout le monde, Iruka-sensei excepté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant, si les vêtements en coton grattaient. Justement, en parlant de l'académie, il suivait désormais des cours. Il s'était inscrit peu de temps après la fois ou il avait "sauvé" Sasuke Uchiwa de la menace de son frère. Ce souvenir fit frissonner le blond. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa promesse, il se rappelait de ce jour. Pour ce qui était de l'académie, donc, Naruto l'avait intégré pour respecter sa promesse de protéger ledit Uchiwa. Il s'était vite confronté à un gros problème. Une fois Genin, les élèves seraient répartis en trios équilibrés. Or, Sasuke était le meilleur élève depuis des années. Naruto, avait réfléchit longtemps à ce problème, et avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence: Il lui fallait se brider et faire semblant d'être faible et idiot pour pouvoir se retrouver avec Sasuke. Ce changement de comportement avait attiré la suspicion de Tsume et Hana Inuzuka, ainsi que du Sandaime Hokage. Ils m'avaient vu à l'œuvre, dans mon "état sauvage" et ne parvenaient pas à comprendre la raison de ma régression. A l'époque, je ne parlais pas encore, et le langage canin n'était pas assez performant pour un interrogatoire en règle. Toutefois, petit à petit, Naruto avait apprit à parler, et les questions revenaient, de temps en temps. Bien sûr, Naruto faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, et la suspicion fit lentement place à la déception. Cela ne plaisait pas au blond de leur mentir, mais c'était nécessaire. Naruto avait réussi à empêcher Sasuke de dépérir à la suite du massacre de son clan, et était devenu son meilleur ami, pour ainsi dire. Alors que pour tous, l'Uchiwa était devenu le "glaçon" de Konoha, l'Uzumaki était le seul à bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur de sa part. Pour continuer à le protéger, il s'était fait cancre de Konoha, aussi paradoxal que cela semblait paraitre. Naruto s'était également découvert une passion pour les ramens, particulièrement ceux d'Ichiraku.

_"Quatre années se sont écoulées, mais certaines choses n'ont pas changé."_ continua-t-il mentalement.

Et oui, tout n'était pas totalement nouveau. Naruto préférait toujours dormir dans les arbres (et plus généralement dans la nature) plutôt que dans des lits. Bien qu'il fut resté à vivre dans le village, il rendait régulièrement visite à sa famille renarde. Il s'amusait de voir la différence entre son ancienne et sa nouvelle vie. Dans les deux, il y avait des bons et des mauvais côtés. Son compagnon renard au poil argenté, Zéphyr, était resté avec lui depuis le début. Kyubi, son hôte, lui donnait des cours et l'aidait à dissimuler son potentiel aux yeux du monde. Le démon renard pouvait s'avérer très bavard, quand l'envie l'en prenait. C'était justement durant l'un de ces moments qu'il apprit le nom de ses parents Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Le Kitsune semblait beaucoup les apprécier, et au vu de ce que j'avais découvert d'eux, ils méritaient vraiment le respect. Bien sûr, il s'était gardé de dévoiler ses informations, peu désireux d'expliquer comment il était au courant. Kyubi était son "petit" secret, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il y avait également Kiba Inuzuka, le petit frère d'Hana. Sympa, assez impulsif et totalement déjanté. Il n'hésitait pas à suivre Naruto pour faire des bêtises, mais le blond évitait généralement de l'impliquer pour ne pas fâcher Tsume et Hana. Lui, ça passait à cause de son passé... Agité. Kiba, pour sa part, n'avait aucune excuse. Ils vivaient ensemble dans la demeure Inuzuka, mais le blond avait prévenu Hana qu'il pensait prendre son propre appartement une fois devenu ninja. Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et il avait longtemps vécu indépendant, cette partie de son ancienne vie lui manquait. Cela avait attristé la jeune femme (de dix-huit ans maintenant), mais elle avait donné son accord. Et puis, il n'allait pas disparaître dans la nature, Naruto avait promis de passer souvent la voir.

_**"Alors, on ressasse le passé ?"**_ s'amusa Kyubi.

_"Pas vraiment, je songe plutôt à mes différentes vies."_

_**"Et oui, si je compte bien, ce qui est toujours le cas, tu entameras ta quatrième demain."**_

_"Oui..."_

La première vie était son existence en tant que Naruto Namikaze, qui dura environ une journée. Sa seconde vie fut celle avec sa famille renarde, qui dura huit ans. Sa troisième vie fut celle avec le clan Inuzuka, qui durait depuis quatre ans. Sa quatrième vie, celle de shinobi, commencerait dès qu'il réussirait le test. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Techniquement, il avait déja largement le niveau chuunin, il lui manquait seulement l'expérience du combat. Inspirant à fond, Naruto se détendit et pénétra son monde intérieur. Depuis ses quatre ans, il avait pris l'habitude de venir voir Kyubi au moins une fois par jour. Confortablement installé dans sa cage, le kitsune couvait des yeux son protégé. Le lieu était toujours le même, seule la quantité d'eau présente dans son esprit augmentait. La première fois qu'il s'était présenté, Naruto avait les pieds dans cinq petits centimètres d'eau. A présent, il y avait facilement le triple. Kyubi affirmait que chaque goutte d'eau était un souvenir, mais l'Uzumaki doutait d'en posséder autant... Bref, il se trouvait donc devant l'immense cage verrouillé par un sceau. Ledit sceau portait une trace de griffure, Naruto tenta de l'ignorer, mais son regard s'attarda dessus plusieurs longues secondes. Il savait pertinemment l'origine de cette trace, et il ne voulait plus y penser. Un battement d'ailes lui fit finalement détourner son attention, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement. Un corbeau noir se percha sur son épaule. Ses yeux, marqués par le sharingan, observaient avec attention.

L'Uzumaki avait eu beau chercher à quoi servait ce volatile, qu'il avait baptisé Shadow pour la forme, il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre son utilité. Au moins tenait-il compagnie à Kyubi pendant son absence. Reportant son attention sur le démon renard, il demanda :

- On fait quoi cette fois-ci ?

**- Je trouve que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de farce digne de ce nom !**

- ...

**- J'ai donc pensé à t'apprendre un jutsu un peu spécial.**

- Ah oui ? s'exclama Naruto, brusquement excité. C'est quoi ? Dit ! Dit !

**- C'est une technique nommée... Oiroke no jutsu !**

Gros blanc ! Naruto n'était pas certain de savoir comment réagir face à une telle déclaration. Finalement Kyubi n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un gros pervers ! Le Kitsune sentit l'odeur de la confusion planer autour de son protégé, aussi décida-t-il d'éclaircir le malentendu. Kyubi déclara avec malice :

**- Les humains sont prévisibles. Certaines pulsions sont plus fortes que la raison. Cette technique-ci est concentrée sur la pulsion du désir. Si tu t'en sers au bon moment, tu verras le vrai visage de ton opposant.**

- Donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu veuilles te rincer l'œil ?

**- Crois-moi, voir une femme nue ne me fait aucun effet. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle mes précédentes hôtes étaient toutes des femmes.**

- Il y en a d'autres ?

**- Oui, mais tu n'as pas encore besoin de les connaître.**

- Donc, si j'utilise ta technique, je me transforme en une femme super sexy, c'est ça ?

**- Oui.**

- Cool ! On fait comment ?

Et Kyubi lui enseigna comment faire. Naruto était doué, et le kitsune trouvait dommage de devoir dissimuler un tel talent. Mais il comprenait les raisons du renardeau, et il l'aidait de son mieux. En une heure, la technique fut apprise. Avant que Naruto parte, Kyubi déclara:

**- Utilise la régulièrement. Habitue-toi à ce corps féminin. Ressens la différence entre l'homme et la femme.**

Naruto le fixa bizarrement.

**- Non, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus, affirma le Kitsune en soupirant. Prends le au pied de la lettre, c'est tout.**(Puis murmurant une dernière phrase :)** D'ici peu, ce savoir te sera utile...**

- Tu as dit quoi à la fin ?

**- Rien.**

-...

Naruto sentit que Kyubi ne lui disais pas tout, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il sortit de son esprit. Une fois seul avec Shadow, Kyubi marmonna:

**- Cela commencera à la puberté. Ce ne sera pas une période facile pour toi, renardeau. Déjà, pour tes prédécesseurs, cela fut difficile, mais pour toi... Cela risque bien d'être pire !**

Shadow hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

De retour dans le monde réel, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, et s'étira. Il aimait se déplacer à la manière d'un renard. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre de se compromettre. Il réservait donc ce plaisir à ces ballades en forêt, en présence de sa famille renarde. Repensant à la conversation avec Kyubi, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange l'insistance du Kitsune à vouloir lui apprendre la sexy méta. S'habituer au corps féminin ? Encore des paroles énigmatiques que Naruto ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. Certes, Kyubi parlait beaucoup, mais, pour compenser, il disait souvent des choses incompréhensibles. Soupirant, il se résigna à aller en cours. Il n'en avait pas envie, il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, alors, un jour de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose. Il avisa un bâtiment en rénovation, une centaine de mètres devant lui. Sur le toit étaient entreposés des pots de peintures et des cordages. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

_"Cette journée sera la dernière ou je ferais des farces", _songea le renardeau blond._ "Autant en laisser un souvenir inoubliable."_

S'assurant que personne ne le voyait, il utilisa un fil de chakra et, un à un, attira les pots de peintures et les cordes jusqu'à lui. Puis, il accrocha les pots autour de sa taille et dévala le mont hokage en rappel. Et, grand artiste qu'il était, Naruto se mit à barbouiller les visages de pierre avec les différentes couleurs de peinture à sa disposition. Toutefois, il épargna le dernier visage, celui de son père, par respect. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Rapidement, des voix outrées s'élevèrent depuis la rue. Rapidement, le Sandaime fut sur les lieux et observa, dépité, l'œuvre flashy qui ornait désormais la falaise.

_"Il n'a même pas épargné mon visage !"_ se désola mentalement Hiruzen._ "En revanche, celui du Yondaime est intact. Est-ce un hasard ?"_

- Laissez moi faire Hokage-sama, fit une voix.

- Oh, Iruka.

Le professeur Iruka grimpa à hauteur de Naruto, à la façon ninja et l'attrapa par le col. Le blond, pour se moquer de lui, laissa un vieil instinct ressortir. Il se mit à bailler et s'endormit, tout bonnement. Malgré lui, le Sandaime ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Ainsi, le petit agitateur semblait si paisible. Hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, Iruka finit par décrocher Naruto de la falaise et, craignant un autre mauvais coup de sa part, l'attacha avec le cordage. Puis, il le hissa sur ses épaules, à la manière d'un sac à patates et le ramena en cours.

A son réveil, Naruto se vit attaché au milieu de la salle de classe. Iruka, son professeur, le regardait furieusement. Ce genre de regard pouvait se révéler intimidant, à cause de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage horizontalement. Toutefois, cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à l'Uzumaki.

- Je peux savoir la raison de toute cette agitation, Naruto ?

- Hum... Je voulais juste marquer la fin des cours à l'académie. A partir de demain, on y remettra plus les pieds. Je trouvais qu'il fallait fêter ça !

- En barbouillant de peinture le visage des hokage ?

- Oui, ça ou autre chose...

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Iruka annonça un contrôle surprise. Chacun devait se présenter et prendre l'apparence du professeur. Naruto serait le dernier à passer. Et le blond jubilait. C'était le moment idéal ! Lorsque Sasuke passa à coté de lui, il murmura au brun:

- Quand ce sera mon tour, ferme les yeux.

L'Uchiwa lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais acquiesça. Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, Iruka détacha Naruto et attendit de voir la performance du petit cancre. Celui-ci se transforma. Il/elle était entièrement nu(e). Ses cheveux, devenus longs, étaient maintenues par deux couettes. Et ses seins... Bref, le tout à peine dissimulé par un faible nuage de fumée. Le résultat fut immédiat. Un immense saignement de nez projeta Iruka à l'autre bout de la pièce. Derrière lui, il semblait que certains élèves aient également succombé. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit que Sasuke l'avait écouté et conservait les paupières closes, malgré sa curiosité. Mais le blond ne se souciait déjà plus de sa farce. Les sensations de son corps étaient devenues différentes. Son centre d'équilibre s'était déplacé. Ses formes s'étaient affinées. Son corps était plus léger. C'était vraiment perturbant. Il mit fin à la transformation, incertain de vouloir s'en servir à nouveau. Iruka revint finalement, titubant. Malgré lui, Naruto sourit.

- Cela s'appelle Oiroke no jutsu. Vous avez aimé ?

Apparemment non. Comme punition, le petit blond fut chargé de nettoyer les graffitis des visages des hokage. Cela lui prit le reste de la journée. Pour s'assurer de son sérieux. Iruka veilla personnellement sur l'évolution de la punition.

- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ton intéressant, Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Ce sont nos derniers instants d'innocence avant que l'on ne devienne shinobi.

Iruka s'était raidit. Naruto avait dit ça avec une voix tellement neutre. Il semblait subitement plus mature. Le professeur sourit. Même s'il faisait toujours des bêtises, Naruto était tellement imprévisible que la vie n'était jamais monotone. Une fois la punition terminé, le professeur paya un bol de ramen au garnement, à sa plus grande joie. Arriva finalement le lendemain, jour des examens pour passer genin. Iruka fit passer le test à la première moitié des élèves. Tous réussirent. Appelé ensuite chez l'Hokage, il laissa la seconde moitié des élèves à un autre professeur, Mizuki Tôji. Les élèves passèrent et réussirent le test. Quand arriva le tour de Naruto, l'examinateur déclara:

- Bon voyons voir ce que tu sais faire. Commence déjà par faire vingt Kage bunshin consistants.

Naruto se pétrifia. vingt kage bunshin ? Quelque chose clochait ! C'était beaucoup trop pour un simple test de genin. Surtout qu'il demandait des clones consistants, pas de simples illusions. Et ce n'était QUE le début ?

_**"Fait les." **_grogna Kyubi.**_ "On verra bien la suite..."_**

Naruto hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Vingt clones apparurent. Mizuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis il eut un rictus.

- Bien, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. A présent, je voudrais que tu me montre une technique suiton. Même une petite suffira.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être incrédule. Une technique suiton ? Ce n'était pas du tout de niveau genin. Chuunin oui, en encore. Déjà, la technique du kage bunshin était un jutsu de juunin. A quoi cela rimait-il ?

_**"Attention, c'est peut-être une ruse du Sandaime. Il restait très sceptique au sujet de ta régression. Il se peut que ce soit un test. Rate cette épreuve-ci."**_

Cela ne fut pas bien compliqué. Après tout, Naruto ne connaissait AUCUNE technique suiton. Après plusieurs minutes d'improductivité, le blond sentit la sueur couler de sont front sous l'effort. Mizuki poussa un soupir théâtral:

- Bon, arrêtons-la. Je suis désolé, Naruto, mais tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour passer genin.

le concerné fut consterné. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mizuki fit mine de réfléchir et son visage sembla s'illuminer.

- Il y a peut-être une alternative. Les ninja sont également des espions. Voici un exercice de rattrapage. Si tu arrives à pénétrer dans le bureau du hokage et à lui subtiliser un rouleau de parchemin, n'importe lequel et à m'en ramener la preuve, je te ferais passer genin.

Et alors, Naruto comprit. Depuis le début, Mizuki n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui donner son diplôme. C'était pour ça que le niveau était si élevé. Et il s'était également assuré de parvenir à ses fins en choisissant le cancre de Konoha, qui n'avait jamais suivit en cours et donc qui ne devait de toutes évidence rien savoir sur le niveau de genin. Ce qui l'intéressait en réalité, c'était un des rouleaux de parchemin présents dans le bureau du Hokage. Tous contenaient des techniques interdites. Posséder un seul de ces rouleaux pouvait rendre immensément puissant. Ignorant les réflexions de l'enfant, Mizuki poursuivit :

- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin. Cela devrait être plus que suffisant pour que tu réussisses, du moins si tu veux réussir.

Et il sortit.

_**"Le fumier !" **_grogna Kyubi. **_"Il est encore pire que les autres."_**

_"Bah, son odeur puait l'hypocrysie. C'était à tel point qu'elle dissimulait celle de cupidité et de traitrise. La question est : que fait-on ?"_

_**"On le pend à un arbre ?"**_

_"Je parlais de l'examen."_

_**"Oh..."**_

_"Mizuki-sensei veut s'approprier les techniques interdites et nous faire porter le chapeau. Il se croit le plus malin."_

_**"Mais il est loin d'être aussi rusé qu'un renard" **_poursuivit le Kitsune avec malice. _**"On le prend à son propre jeu ?"**_

_"Oui. Je pense qu'il est temps de lâcher un peu de bride."_

Kyubi gronda de satisfaction. Naruto attendit patiemment la tombée de la nuit pour se mettre en action. Lorsque la lune se leva, l'Uzumaki s'approcha du bâtiment principal. Sautant jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau actuellement vide du hokage. La plaque de verre lui renvoya son reflet. Ses crocs s'étaient allongés, ses "moustaches" étaient devenues plus marquées et la pupille de ses yeux, toujours bleus, s'étaient fendues verticalement. Il avait retrouvé son apparence sauvage, celle qui faisait de lui un chasseur. Cette excitation, cette prise de risques, ce danger omniprésent, cela faisait si longtemps ! Il ouvrit discrètement la fenêtre et entra dans le bureau. La pièce était sombre, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, sa vue étant beaucoup plus proche de celle des félins que des hommes. Il ne voyait pas comme en plein jour, mais bien mieux qu'en pleine nuit avec ses yeux normaux. Il fouilla les armoires à la recherche d'un des rouleaux de techniques interdites. Il se fiait à tout ce qu'il pouvait, l'odeur de ce qui est ancien, le bruit des parchemins craquants sous ses doigts, le gout de la poussière déplacé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne trouva rien. Arrivé à la dernière armoire, il ne trouva rien non plus. Bon sang, ou pouvaient être ces fichus rouleaux ? Vexé de ne pas trouver, il frappa du poing contre un mur. Une étrange sensation lui parcourut alors le corps. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il avait la main sur un sceau.

**_"Oh ?" _**fit Kyubi.**_ "Ton sang Uzumaki se réveille apparemment."_**

_"De quoi ?"_

**_"Les Uzumaki sont des maîtres du fuinjutsu. Le simple fait de toucher un sceau te permet de comprendre ce qu'il est et comment il fonctionne, et donc de pouvoir le modifier ou le briser facilement."_**

_"Cool. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?"_

**_"Avant, tu n'étais pas assez civilisé. La notion même de sceau t'échappait. Il a fallut attendre que ton esprit devienne plus humain pour que ton héritage se manifeste."_**

_"Compris. Bon voyons un peu ce que je suis capable de faire..."_

Naruto se concentra sur le sceau. Lentement, il parvint à comprendre que ce sceau était un verrou vers une pièce secrète. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à déverrouiller le sceau de façon temporaire. Une porte se dessina dans le mur. Naruto la franchit et arriva dans une salle remplie de livres et de parchemins. Bingo ! Il prit le premier rouleau à sa disposition et l'accrocha dans son dos, trop épais pour être porté dans ses mains. A peine l'eut-il touché qu'une alarme retentit.

_"Des complications"_ s'amusa le blond.

Il sortit de la pièce qui se re-scella d'elle même et atteignit la fenêtre.

- Naruto ? Que fais-tu la ?

Le Sandaime. Le blond se figea et lui jeta un regard, pétrifiant le vieux Sarutobi, avant de filer à pleine vitesse. Hiruzen mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Il était de retour ! L'enfant renard venait de faire son come-back, il l'avait vu à ses yeux à la pupille féline. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait emporté un rouleau. Se précipitant vers le mur, il vérifia qu'il était bien scellé. C'était toujours le cas. Pourtant, la poussière flottant autour du mur indiquait que la porte avait été utilisé. Comment ?

_"Évidemment",_ songea le Sandaime._"Bon sang ne saurait mentir. c'est bien un Uzumaki. Mais qui lui a apprit à user de ses dons héréditaires ?"_

N'ayant pas de réponse, il s'assit à son bureau et sortit sa boule de cristal, bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. L'image de Naruto apparut, filant à travers la ville.

Et il filait aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Attentif à son environnement, il s'arrêta en plein élan. C'était l'odeur de Mizuki. Il la suivit à la trace. En quelques minutes à peine, il fut en sa présence. Nullement surpris, le traître demanda:

- Est-ce un des rouleaux ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé ou vous me l'avez indiqué, Mizuki-sensei.

- Bien. Montre moi ça, je veux m'assurer de son authenticité avant de te donner ton bandeau.

- Tenez, dit le blond en présentant le rouleau. Au fait, combien y a-t-il de techniques interdites dans ce rouleau ?

- Au vu de l'épaisseur, je dirais une bonne centai...

Mizuki se raidit et fit un saut en arrière. Naruto, lui, affichait un air satisfait et un petit sourire carnassier. Le professeur comprit qu'il s'était trahit. Mais comment l'Uzumaki avait-il eu connaissance du contenu du parchemin ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas ouvert.

- Surpris, Mizuki-sensei ? demanda l'Uzumaki toujours souriant.

- Comment ?

- Contrairement à l'opinion publique, je suis loin d'être idiot. J'ai tout de suite vu clair dans votre petit jeu.

- Tss, je savais que j'aurais du me méfier après avoir vu ton kage bunshin. Mais c'est sans importance à présent. Donne-moi ce rouleau.

- Venez-donc le chercher, Mizuki-sensei. Ah, j'ai failli oublier... En prenant le rouleau, j'ai déclenché une alarme anti-intrusion. Nous aurons de la visite d'ici peu.

Mizuki serra les dents. Si c'était vrai, et le blond n'avait aucune raison de mentir, alors il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fallait en finir rapidement. le traître dégaina un kunaï et le lança sur Naruto. Celui-ci se baissa pour esquiver et donna un coup de pied dans le rouleau pour le projeter à l'abri, loin derrière lui. L'ex-professeur se jetait déjà sur lui. Se mettant à quatre patte, le blond déclara:

- Ninpo: le manteau du renard.

Aussitôt, une puissante vague de chakra bleue jaillit du corps de Naruto et l'enveloppa. Ce "manteau" prit la forme d'un renard, s'adaptant à la taille de son porteur. Une queue de chakra bleue s'agitait paresseusement derrière lui. Ses aptitudes soudains décuplées, l'Uzumaki sauta par dessus son opposant et tissa une toile de chakra devant lui. Mizuki se retourna et chargea de nouveau. Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais tenait un kunaï à chaque main. L'enfant renard para la première attaque avec son avant-bras et donna un coup de genou en plein estomac projetant son ennemi en arrière. Dans le même mouvement la queue de chakra jaillit et s'enroula autour du cou de Mizuki, l'immobilisant brusquement. La violence de l'arrêt lui fit lâcher ses armes. Satisfait, Naruto le jeta ensuite négligemment sur la toile de chakra qui l'immobilisa définitivement. L'Uzumaki retourna ensuite chercher le rouleau de techniques et se lova à quelques mètres de la "prison" de Mizuki avant de fermer les yeux. Ses oreilles de chakra restaient néanmoins à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout au plus, les ANBU se présentèrent. L'improbable situation les fit s'arrêter et ils se regardèrent, incertains. Naruto avait relevé la tête en entendant leur approche. Il était toujours allongé, roulé en boule à la manière d'un renard. Sa queue de chakra était enroulé autour de son corps et ses oreilles de chakra étaient dressées, attentives. Le chef du groupe ANBU contacta l'hokage, expliquant la situation et demandant comment réagir. Le Sandaime, qui avait assisté à toute la scène via sa boule de cristal, fit arrêter Mizuki et convia Naruto à ramener le rouleau personnellement, escorté par le leader Anbu. Naruto, ayant tout entendu grâce aux sens sur-développés de sa forme renarde, hocha la tête, à la surprise des ANBU. Puis, le blond désactiva son jutsu, reprenant son apparence civilisée, et emporta le rouleau, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Hokage.

Dans le bureau se tenait le Sandaime, ainsi que le chef ANBU et Naruto. Le rouleau était retourné à sa place. Hiruzen regardait intensément l'énergumène qui se tenait en face de lui. Il sentait d'avance une migraine pointer.

- Tu me dois quelques explications.

Naruto baissa la tête, penaud.

- Je commence par quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait une telle mise en scène ?

- Laquelle ?

- Concernant Mizuki, bien sûr. Il y en a une autre ?

- Euh... Non ? répondit innocemment l'Uzumaki.

- Naruto...

- Bon d'accord. Il y en a une autre. Pour ce qui concerne Mizuki, je voulais le confondre pour le pousser à se révéler.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il s'était parjuré ?

- Lors de mon test pour passer Genin. Il m'a demandé de créer vingt bunshin consistants puis un technique suiton.

Le Sandaime fut abasourdit. Puis, l'explication du blond fit naître une autre question.

- S'il t'a demandé de faire une technique suiton, c'était que tu avais déjà passer le test des bunshin. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vingt ?

- Oui.

- Surprenant... Et ensuite ?

- J'ai vite compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me donner mon diplôme. Le niveau du test était bien trop élevé. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand il m'a proposé un rattrapage.

- Voler le rouleau ?

- Oui.

- Comment as-tu réussi à passer outre le sceau de verrouillage ?

C'était important. S'il était si facile de passer outre, les secrets de Konoha étaient à peu près autant en sécurité que s'ils étaient laissés en libre service sur la place du marché. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mentit-il.

Le Sandaime ne s'y laissa pas prendre, mais décida de laisser couler pour cette fois. Par mesure de sécurité, il rajouterait quelques sceaux supplémentaires sur la porte. Puis, revenant dans la conversation:

- Ton comportement de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures est à l'opposé de ce que tu nous a montré les quatre dernières années. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce changement soudain de comportement ?

Naruto se raidit.

- C'était la seconde mise en scène, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et quel en était le but ? continua impitoyablement le Sandaime, qui avait parfaitement entendu.

- Je voulais me retrouver dans la même équipe que Sasuke Uchiwa. Or, j'ai vite compris que pour être avec lui, qui était le meilleur de l'académie, il me fallait devenir le dernier.

- Pourquoi une telle implication ?

- Pour le protéger !

Le souvenir du massacre des Uchiwa flotta dans la pièce. La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés.

- Que penses-tu être capable de faire et que nous, adultes, ne serions pas capable de faire ?

- Le sortir de sa dépression.

La remarque claqua, cinglante. C'était la vérité. Alors que Sasuke dépérissait lentement après la trahison d'Itachi, Naruto avait été capable de lui redonner goût à la vie, là ou tout le monde avait échouer. Le Sandaime soupira.

- Tu es conscient qu'au vu de tes révélations, tu risques de ne pas te retrouver dans son équipe.

- Ah... Dans ce cas, oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit.

Hiruzen gloussa. Il semblait que l'ANBU se retenait de faire pareil. Malgré tout, Naruto restait encore un enfant. Pour lui, le problème pouvait être résolue simplement.

- Tu as de la chance, déclara le Sandaime. En dehors des Anbu et du traitre Mizuki, je suis le seul à connaître tes compétences réelles. De plus, tu as réussi à appréhender un individu qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux à long terme. Comme récompense, et exceptionnellement, je passerai outre les règles sur l'équilibre des équipes de genin. Mais ce sera la seule fois.

Naruto s'inclina, soulagé.

- Merci, Hokage-sama.

- Tu peux y aller. Je suppose qu'Hana doit être impatiente d'apprendre que tu as passé l'examen genin.

Et sur ces mots, il lui tendit le bandeau frontal marqué du symbole de la feuille, l'emblème de Konoha. Le blond l'attacha immédiatement à son front

- Naturellement, ce qui s'est passé ce soir est top secret, acheva Hiruzen. Pas un mot à ta tutrice.

- Oui Hokage-sama.

Puis, il fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin. Passant à coté de l'ANBU, il s'immobilisa, huma l'air et lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré ?

L'Anbu n'eut aucune réaction, mais le blond sentit l'odeur de la surprise.

- Absolument pas.

- Ah bon...

Naruto lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, peu convaincu, puis sortit. Le Sandaime attendit à la fenêtre de voir l'Uzumaki s'éloigner dans les rues sombre du village avant de prendre la parole:

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'Anbu retira son masque, révélant Kakashi Hatake.

- Il est tout bonnement stupéfiant.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Alors, prêt à laisser une chance à son équipe ?

- Oui...

- Un problème ?

- C'est juste que... Il possède un instinct redoutable. Il ne m'a vu que deux fois en quatre ans et je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit qu'il ma reconnu...

* * *

Alors ?

C'était bien, ou carrément génial ?

J'attends des réactions pour savoir ce que vous pensez de la personnalité de Naruto, qu'on commence à peine à entrevoir.

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt... (Ceux qui me suivent et qui connaissent ma cadence sauront quand nous nous reverrons...)

Le prochain chapitre sera, une nouvelle fois, plus long que les précédents...

Et oubliez pas de passer par la case rewiew ^_^


	5. L'équipe numéro 7

Me revoilà.

Par ou commencer ? J'ai tant de choses à vous dire, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit...

Bon, sachez, pour les impatients, que je publierais encore un certain nombre de chapitres, car il m'en reste encore vingt en attente.

Le tout représente environ 200 000 mots, ça devrait vous satisfaire encore quelques temps, je pense. Et à un chapitre par jour...

Toutefois, je pense que je ralentirais ma publication d'ici quelques jours, lorsque j'aurais atteinte 100 000 mots de publiés.

La raison ? Rien n'est jamais acquis, et si je vous livre tout trop facilement, vous allez subir un sévère revers au moment ou ma publication sera stoppé parce que tous les chapitres auront été publiés. Bon, dans le meilleur des cas, ça prendra un bon mois, mais quand même...

Sachez aussi que cette fiction se déroule en quatre saisons. La première, que vous lisez pour le moment, suis plutôt fidèlement le manga, même si de nombreuses divergences apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure... La seconde, que je n'ai pas encore entamée (c'est dire à quel point ma fic sera longue) sera basée sur shippuden, sans pour autant le suivre fidèlement, et peut-être aussi sur un film ou deux, si nécessaire... La troisième, se déroulera après le combat final contre Madara et Juubi, je ne dirais rien de précis à ce sujet. La quatrième, enfin, achèvera l'histoire. Je compte, aproximativement, un peu plus de cent chapitres et 1 000 000 de mots. De quoi vous tenir en haleine un petit moment...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: L'équipe n°7_**

Cette nuit là fut mouvementée. Lorsque Naruto rentra à la demeure Inuzuka, Hana afficha un sourire ravi et soulagé à la vue du bandeau. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée qu'il puisse ne pas réussir le test. Elle ne se formalisa pas de l'heure tardive, habituée à le voir entrer et sortir à n'importe quelle heure, bien qu'elle en ignorait généralement la raison. Kiba trouva fut ravi, lui aussi.

- Si ça se trouve, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, on sera dans la même équipe.

- Désolé aniki, rigola Naruto, mais il y a peu de chances. Au vu de mes performances, je ne peux me retrouver qu'avec une seule personne.

Le visage de l'Inuzuka s'assombrit.

- L'Uchiwa.

- Oui. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pas si grave !

Malgré son ton léger, Naruto avait sentit l'odeur de la méfiance. Kiba n'appréciait visiblement pas Sasuke. Il n'était pas le seul. La plupart des garçons ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Était-ce son attitude froide et hautaine ou sa popularité inexplicable auprès de la gent féminine ? Le renardeau l'ignorait, mais il savait qu'il faisait partie des rares exceptions, parmi les hommes du moins. D'une certaine façon, Sasuke et lui partageait un lien profond, basée sur une confiance absolue. Même si l'Uchiwa le niait farouchement quand quelqu'un l'insinuait, fierté oblige, c'était une vérité absolue. Naruto secoua la tête en soupirant. Tout cela était si compliqué ! Il se rendit dans sa chambre, ou l'attendait Hana et Tsume. Le moment était finalement venu.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda la mère Inuzuka.

- Oui, répondit Naruto en esquissant un petit sourire triste.

- Tu peux rester encore un peu, tenta Hana.

- Merci, mais... J'aime être indépendant. Tu le sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'appuyer sur vous.

- Je suis sur que c'est dû à l'influence de Sasuke, bouda la jeune femme.

Naruto rigola franchement. C'était vrai, en partie. Le brun était lui aussi très indépendant. Il avait accepté de venir dîner chez les Inuzuka une fois par semaine depuis quatre ans, mais seulement à la demande d'Hana et sur une insistance de plusieurs mois de la part de l'Uzumaki. Le reste du temps, il se débrouillait seul. Mais Naruto ne tentait pas de l'imiter, loin de là. Il voulait seulement retrouver un peu de son ancienne vie, parmi les renards. Il était si insouciant à l'époque. Posant un regard tendre sur celle qui l'avait élevé, il lui dit tendrement:

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hana. Je ne disparaîtrai pas. Et puis, je t'avais promis de revenir te voir souvent, et je le ferai. Kiba ne me le pardonnerait pas si je venais à manquer à ma parole.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme. Même Tsume se permit un rictus amusé avant de sortir. Hana serra Naruto dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer, le faisant ronronner de plaisir. Cela amusa Hana, qui adorait le faire réagir ainsi.

- Tu as déjà trouvé un appartement ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Je pense que oui. Je déménagerais dans la semaine.

- Très bien...

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Naruto soupira. Ce fut aussi dur qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il n'avait pas faiblit. Fatigué, Naruto s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Toutefois, au lieu de s'endormir, il pénétra dans son monde intérieur. Il se retrouva devant la cage de Kyubi. Le Kitsune, surpris de le voir, s'étira et le regarda.

**- Un problème, petit renardeau ?**

- J'ai pas envie de dormir seul. Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ?

**- ...**

Il fit face au regard suppliant de Naruto avant de secouer la tête, vaincu.

**- Bon, d'accord. Viens là.**

Triomphant, l'Uzumaki passa au travers des barreaux et s'installa contre Kyubi. Confortablement installé dans sa fourrure soyeuse, il s'endormit aussitôt. Le Kitsune le couva du regard quelques secondes et soupira.

_**"Les choses vont devenir bientôt compliquées entre nous, petit renardeau. Profite du reste de temps que durera ton innocence d'enfant..."**_

Puis, dans un geste protecteur, le renard entoura son protégé de ses queues, et usa de ses pouvoirs pour repousser les cauchemars de son sommeil.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla, ou plus exactement, fut réveillé par Kiba qui le secouait dans tous les sens. A ses cotés, son chien Akamaru faisait de même pour Zéphyr, le renard argenté du blond. Grommelant, l'Uzumaki ouvrit finalement un œil. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément.

- Dépêche-toi, lui ordonna l'Inuzuka. On va être en retard pour la présentation des équipes.

Réveillé d'un coup, Naruto fonça à travers la demeure pour se préparer, suivit par sa petite boule de fourrure argentée.

_"Passé une bonne nuit ?" _demanda Zéphyr.

_"Pas mal, et toi ?"_

_"Peut aller. Nyon me manque."_

_"On ira le voir bientôt"_ lui promit Naruto.

Une fois prêt, Naruto rejoignit Kiba à l'entrée, Zéphyr sur l'épaule. Akamaru, pour sa part, était sur la tête de l'Inuzuka. D'un simple regard, ils s'élancèrent dans la rue. Ils arrivèrent à l'académie juste à temps. Iruka entra dans la salle de classe juste après eux. Il attendit que tout le monde fut installé avant de sortir une feuille.

- Bien, à ce que je vois, tous les élèves ayant réussi à passer genin sont présents. Comme vous les savez tous, vous serez désormais répartis par groupe de trois, sous la direction d'un juunin qui aura la tâche d'achever votre formation. Des questions ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Iruka laissa passer quelques secondes, pour la forme, avant de continuer:

- Je vais à présent vous donner la composition des équipes. Une fois votre nom appelé, regroupez-vous par trio en attendant que votre nouveau sensei se présente. Equipe n°1...

Naruto, comme prévu, se retrouva avec Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Le troisième membre de l'équipe n°7 était Sakura Haruno, une fille aux cheveux roses plutôt sympa. Elle avait un unique _petit _défaut. Elle était un membre particulièrement actif du fan-club "Sasuke-est-trop-fort-!" pour le malheur du concerné.

Kiba, pour sa part, se trouvait dans l'équipe n°8 avec Hinata Hyuga et Shino Aburame. La fille de son groupe avait les cheveux noirs et une personnalité qui semblait peu prononcé. Naruto sentait pourtant un fort potentiel en elle. Cela l'intrigua. Attentif, il observa la tension qui émanait de la fille aux yeux opâle. Un simple coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'elle portait le poids d'une immense responsabilité, trop grande pour son jeune âge, et d'autre chose... L'odeur de la culpabilité et de la tristesse flottait autour d'elle.

Shino, en revanche, se révéla être un mystère. Portant en permanence des lunettes sur les yeux, il était aussi silencieux, sinon plus, que Sasuke. Il émanait de lui une aura animale, plus subtile que celle des Inuzuka, mais qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Une odeur de toxines, de poisons et de phéromones s'échappait de lui, fortement atténuée par l'immense manteau qu'il portait. Aucune expression ne semblait transparaître de son visage. Jamais Naruto n'avait eu une telle difficulté à déchiffrer une personne.

Les junnins arrivèrent, emportant chacun une équipe. Rapidement, la salle se vida. l'équipe de Kiba fut emmenée par une certaine Kurenaï Yuhi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta plus que Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto. Le temps continua de s'écouler, beaucoup plus lentement. Au bout d'une heure Sakura commença à s'agiter, Naruto et Sasuke étant trop habitué à ce genre d'attente pour y faire vraiment attention. Cherchant du regard quelque chose pour se distraire et refusant de jubiler tout haut devant sa chance de se retrouver dans l'équipe de Sasuke, la rose avisa le petit renard sur l'épaule de Naruto. La petite Haruno se rappelait à quel point le blond semblait intimidant et sauvage, à son arrivée. Elle se rappelait ses yeux bleus à la pupille fendue verticalement. Il ne s'était jamais montré agressif, mais son instinct lui avait intimé de se méfier. Rapidement, cependant, il s'était révélé enfantin et maladroit et avait commencé à faire des farces à tout bout de champ. Elle s'était renseigné sur lui, elle avait découvert son passé. Élevé par des renards, il avait vécu huit ans loin de toute forme de civilisation. Elle en avait déduit qu'il était comme un nouveau-né, dans un univers qui lui échappait. Elle s'était toujours montré tolérante envers lui, même si elle était un peu jalouse de son improbable amitié avec Sasuke, l'élu de son cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, le temps semblait s'être inversé. Elle ressentait la même sensation qu'à leur première rencontre. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Le dernier de la classe ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas représenter un quelconque danger, si ? Sakura s'approcha lentement du blond et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante en désignant timidement le renard:

- Excuse-moi, Naruto. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux le caresser ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. _"Zéphyr ?"_

_"Cela ne me dérange pas, tant qu'elle reste douce."_

Naruto lui dit que c'était possible en lui expliquant la condition. Sakura sourit timidement et prit Zéphyr dans ses bras en lui grattouillant l'arrière des oreilles. Naruto regarda la scène avec amusement. Soudain, l'image de la rose se superposa avec celle d'Hinata devant les yeux de l'Uzumaki. Troublé, il se frotta les yeux. Non, il avait du rêver... La température de son corps monta légèrement, il avait probablement attraper un virus, cause de cette probable hallucination. N'y laissant rien paraître, il se concentra sur la porte.

Sasuke, pour sa part, n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, bien qu'il avait fait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Naruto. Il s'agissait d'un être vraiment unique. Pas totalement humain, mais débordant d'humanité, il était la première personne à susciter un tel intérêt de la part de l'Uchiwa, depuis Itachi... Le brun retint un frisson. En repensant à cette fameuse nuit, ce qu'il essayait de faire le moins possible, il lui revenait en mémoire qu'il ignorait toujours comment Naruto l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait questionné, lorsqu'il avait appris à parler, mais l'Uzumaki affirmait ne se souvenir de rien. L'hokage avait émis l'hypothèse que le changement d'environnement, associé à une brusque socialisation, avaient provoqué un choc émotionnel si fort qu'il en avait oublié sa vie sauvage. De plus, à l'époque, son esprit ne fonctionnait pas encore de façon humaine, ce qui compliquait la tache de se remémorer les souvenirs antérieurs. De plus, Naruto était d'une innocence étonnante. Ayant vécu loin de la civilisation la majorité de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été corrompu par les vices humains. Oh, l'Uchiwa n'était pas naïf, il avait tout de suite senti que le blond lui dissimulait des choses, comme ses propres capacités, mais il laissait faire. Sa présence l'apaisait. Et depuis ce matin, il avait enfin compris la raison qui l'avait poussé à être si... Perturbateur en cours pendant presque quatre ans. Il voulait être dans la même équipe que lui. Sasuke s'en réjouit, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit.

Soudain, Naruto releva la tête. Il avait entendu un bruit de pas venant du couloir. La porte coulissa, laissant entrer un homme assez peu orthodoxe. En tenue classique de juunin, il avait les cheveux gris pâle. Il portait un masque en tissu dissimulant tout ce qui se trouvait sous son œil droit, le gauche étant caché sous le bandeau de Konoha attaché en biais sur son visage. On voyait dans son regard qu'il était blasé d'avance de devoir s'occuper d'une équipe de genin. Paradoxalement, son odeur indiquait un plaisir évident et une forte anticipation. Mais Naruto fut le seul à s'en apercevoir. Mais son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Il reconnaissait cette odeur ! C'était celle de l'ANBU de la veille et qu'il était sur d'avoir déjà senti auparavant. Et ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu... Un souvenir flou émergea des profondeurs de sa conscience. Cela se déroulait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait encore les cheveux longs dans ce souvenir. Il se souvenait du Sandaime et des deux Inuzuka, mais il y avait une autre personne. Elle était restée en retrait, si bien qu'il n'y avait presque pas fait attention. Oui, c'était cet homme, celui qui se tenait à présent face à eux.

- Bien les jeunes, fit le ninja. Allons dans un endroit un peu plus approprié pour parler...

Et il leur désigna la porte, les invitant à passer devant lui. Sasuke et Sakura sortirent. Naruto, en passant à coté de son nouveau sensei, lui chuchota sans même le regarder:

- Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà rencontré, hier soir. C'était il y a quatre ans, non ? Ravi de vous revoir.

Il laissa ainsi l'homme immobile dans la salle de classe. Le juunin vit ses soupçons se confirmer. Mais ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos, ce fut qu'il avait été capable de faire le rapprochement entre sa forme ANBU et un souvenir fugace vieux de quatre ans. Comment avait-il été reconnu ? C'était assez vexant, pour un ANBU de voir sa couverture en éclat d'une façon aussi singulière. Il allait devoir comprendre le comment du pourquoi et faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

"L'endroit un peu plus approprié pour parler" se révéla être le sommet du mont Hokage. Une fois que chacun fut installé à son aise, l'homme déclara:

- Bon, présentez-vous !

- Et si on commençait par vous sensei ? demanda Sakura.

- Si vous voulez... Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Pour ce qui est de mes projets d'avenir : bof, je n'en est pas vraiment. A vous ! Honneur aux dames...

_"On n'est pas plus avancé" _songea Sakura_. "On a seulement appris son nom."_

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime... Enfin, celui que j'aime c'est... KYAAH !(Elle rougit avant de retrouver son sérieux:) En tout cas, j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi.

Elle pensait à une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus qui faisaient des remarques déplacées au sujet de son front. Kakashi retint un soupir résigné.

_"A cet âge, les filles sont plus intéressées par la recherche du grand amour que par le ninjutsu. Et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de projets pour le moment..."_

- Bien, suivant !

- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'y a rien que j'aime, même si j'apprécie Naruto. Ce que je déteste: à peu près tout. Mon projet d'avenir ? Tuer un certain homme et rétablir l'honneur de ma famille.

_"Wouah !"_ pensa Sakura, émerveillée. _"Il est vraiment impressionnant."_

_"Itachi, je suppose"_ songea Kakashi, désolé qu'un si jeune enfant soit déjà rongé par la haine.

_"J'imagine que c'était inévitable"_ se résigna mentalement Naruto.

- Bien, maintenant le dernier.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Ce que j'aime: les renards, les ramens et mes amis. Ce que je déteste: voir les gens abandonner leurs rêves ou ruiner leur vie. (Il s'agissait là d'un reproche subtil destiné à Sasuke, qui ne remarqua rien.) Mon projet dans l'avenir c'est... Enfin, vous le savez déjà, Kakashi-sensei.

Cette remarque fit naître la curiosité chez L'Uchiwa et la Haruno. Ainsi, leur sensei et Naruto se connaissaient déjà ? Le juunin pesta mentalement devant le regard satisfait du blond.

_"Je te ferais payer ça plus tard"_ se promit Kakashi, amusé.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde connait tout le monde, je vous laisse quartier-libre pour le reste de la journée. Je veux que vous vous présentiez demain au terrain d'entrainement n°4 à 5h00. Ah, j'ai faillit oublier... Pour votre santé, venez à jeun !

Le trio se raidit à cette annonce. Kakashi s'en alla, laissant l'équipe en plan. Après quelques secondes, Naruto décida de partir à son tour. Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Sakura et à Sasuke, il se rendit à la demeure Inuzuka et rangea ses affaires. Puisqu'il avait du temps libre, autant le mettre à profit pour déménager. L'Uzumaki sortit une petite clef de sa poche et la regarda, songeur. Il l'avait trouvé la veille dans le bureau de l'hokage, pendant sa recherche du rouleau. Il avait décidé de la garder. Le Sandaime avait été tellement obnubilé par la récupération du rouleau qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. A moins qu'il ait fait mine de rien... Toujours était-il que cela lui revenait de droit. La clef de la demeure Namikaze ! La maison de son père ! Emportant ses quelques affaires avec lui, il se dirigea vers un quartier qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de visiter. Il ne savait pas quelle maison était celle du Yondaime, mais il ne lui serait pas difficile de la trouver. En se fiant à l'odeur devant chaque demeure, il put savoir si quelqu'un passait régulièrement l'entrée, ainsi que le nombre de personnes à l'avoir fait. Il passa ainsi devant une quinzaine de villas.

Il s'arrêta devant la seizième. L'odeur émanant de cette maison était très faible. Personne ne semblait y être rentré depuis des années. Il s'approcha et tenta de faire rentrer la clef. Non, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Soupirant, il reprit sa progression. La vingt-cinquième n'avait pas non plus d'odeur récente, il tenta une nouvelle fois et essuya un nouvel échec. Frustré, il continua sa recherche. Verdict, cinq maisons vides, cinq échecs. Dépité, Naruto arrêta sa progression dans un grand parc clôturé. Autour de lui, il y avait un petit étang, une immense pelouse, plusieurs parterres de fleurs et de nombreux arbres éparpillés. Le spectacle était très exotique. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et respira la fragrance qui imprégnait l'air. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, dans l'atmosphère. Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre le problème. Il n'y avait aucune odeur humaine. Comment un parc aussi grand pouvait-il n'attirer personne ? Et-ce depuis des années ? A moins que... Mais dans ce cas ce serait... Se relevant brusquement. Il fila vers le centre du terrain. Au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres apparut une maison. Ce n'était pas un parc, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il se trouvait dans un immense jardin. N'osant y croire, il sortit la clef et, la main tremblante, tenta d'insérer la clef. Elle pénétra dans la serrure sans effort ! Aussitôt, il l'ouvrit et entra. La maison elle-même était plutôt modeste. Il y avait trois chambres, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pourtant, il se sentait bien dans cette maison, malgré le fait que l'air était saturé de poussière. Une seule porte refusa de s'ouvrir, verrouillée par un sceau. Souriant, l'Uzumaki posa la main dessus, confiant en ses capacités. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. C'était quoi ce truc ? Comparer ce sceau avec celui dans le bureau du Sandaime, c'était comme comparé une œuvre d'art avec un vulgaire gribouillis. Quelle complexité ! Aucun doute sur la nature de ce sceau, il était de type anti-intrusion couplé anti-destruction. On ne pouvait pas détruire la porte pour passer au travers. Même raser la maison ne serait pas suffisant.

_**"Je reconnais bien là l'œuvre de Kushina"**_gronda Kyubi, amusé.

_"C'est ma mère qui a fait ce sceau ?" _fit Naruto, éberlué.

_**"Oui. Seul un Uzumaki est capable de mettre en échec un autre Uzumaki sur le domaine du fuinjutsu."**_

_"Si tu le dis... Mais un jour viendra ou je passerais cette porte, je le jure !"_

_**"Bon courage !"**_

Délaissant la porte, il entra dans la chambre de ses parents, il savait que c'était la leur, car leur odeur y était la plus forte. Rien n'avait bougé. Les vêtements de Minato et Kushina étaient toujours à leur place, dans les armoires. Le lit, fait, attendait le retour de deux fantômes. Il fouilla rapidement les placards. Un tintement survint lorsque le blond sortit la tenue de Yondaime de son père. Un étrange kunaï, irrégulier venait de tomber sur le sol. Il devait être dans une de poches de l'habit. La remettant à sa place, Naruto prit l'arme avec précaution. Au contact du manche, Naruto frissonna. Un sceau était appliqué dessus. Mais il était différent de ceux qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à maintenant. Le sceau gravé dans le manche était de type invocation. Du fuinjutsu spatio-temporel ! Et pas n'importe lequel. Naruto savait, grâce à son sang Uzumaki, que lorsqu'un sceau d'invocation était utilisé, il devenait inutilisable à moins de le redessiner. Pourtant, celui qu'il avait dans les mains était permanent. Émerveillé, le blond fit tourner le kunaï dans sa main. Ce sceau aussi était très complexe. Pas autant que celui de sa mère, mais suffisamment pour être hors de portée de Naruto à l'heure actuelle. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'analyser complètement, et encore moins de le reproduire, avec son niveau actuel en fuinjutsu.

Se concentrant sur l'arme, il sentit, à la lisière de sa conscience, une sorte de titillement. Pas vraiment une présence, plus une certitude. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir cette sensation. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le titillement. Ouvrant le placard, il tomba sur un second kunaï, identique à celui qu'il avait en main. Il comprit aussitôt. Les kunaïs étaient reliés entre en eux grâce au sceau, en s'en servant, on pouvait s'invoquer à n'importe quel endroit ou était présent un de ces objets avec une vitesse rivalisant la téléportation. Un des récits de Kyubi faisant mention de Minato revint en mémoire à Naruto. Il était si rapide qu'il avait été surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Et le blond tenait entre les mains le secret de la vitesse de son père. Stupéfiant ! Il ne regrettait vraiment pas sa venue. Le titillement était encore présent, Naruto compris et soupira. Malheureusement, il semblait que ces deux kunaïs étaient les derniers. Les autres avaient dû être détruits, à l'exception d'un seul qui se trouvait encore quelque part en ville. L'Uzumaki reposa les deux armes dans le tiroir en soupirant. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre, la dernière étant réservée aux invités. Elle lui plaisait, aucun doute dessus. Il faudrait juste changer le berceau par un lit et ce serait parfait. Posant ses possessions sur le divan du salon, il entreprit ensuite de faire le ménage. Après deux bonnes heures de dépoussiérage, la maison était enfin présentable. Il se rendit ensuite dans les bazars de Konoha et vendit le berceau, achetant à la place un lit bon marché, mais de bonne qualité. Puis, il ramena sa trouvaille dans son nouveau chez-lui, avec l'aide de plusieurs clones. Ensuite seulement, il prit le temps de s'installer. Ce fut rapide, il n'avait pas grand chose. Zéphyr, lui aussi, trouvait la maison plaisante. Et le jardin était grand, on pouvait se croire dans un parc, ou même en pleine forêt, à certains endroits. Le blond vit à certains petit détails que son père s'était longuement entraîné dans ce jardin pour maîtriser sa technique de téléportation.

Ayant terminé son aménagement, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se rendit à l'endroit d'où il avait sentit la pseudo-présence du troisième kunaï de téléportation de son père. Il se dirigea avec agilité à travers la ville et arriva devant une maison des plus ordinaires. Il pensa entrer, mais il lut le nom du résident et retint une exclamation de surprise. Kakashi Hatake ! Il n'en revenait pas.

_**"Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça" **_réfléchit Kyubi. _**"Kakashi a été l'élève du Yondaime. Il lui aura surement donné l'un de ses kunaï pour pouvoir veiller sur lui."**_

C'était en effet possible, mais quelle coïncidence ! Il avait pour maître l'élève de son père. Secouant la tête, il rebroussa chemin. Il ne vit pas la silhouette dissimulée à une fenêtre qui le regarda partir de son unique œil.

Le lendemain, il se présenta sans Zéphyr à l'heure dite au lieu indiqué. Il arriva en même temps que Sasuke et Sakura. Il faisait encore nuit. Lentement, le soleil monta dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux heures du zénith, Kakashi se présenta à sont tour.

- Vous êtes en retard ! s'écria Sakura.

- Désolé, j'ai été retardé car j'ai été obligé de sauver un chat noir et...

- Ah, fit malicieusement Naruto. Mais je ne sens pourtant pas la moindre odeur féline sur vous, Kakashi-sensei.

- C'était une espèce très rare qui ne produit aucune odeur ! répliqua le juunin qui comprenait à présent comment le blond avait fait pour le reconnaître car après tout, lui aussi possédait des capacités de traqueur.

- Mais bien sûr, marmonna le rose.

- Bon, venons-en à votre présence ici.

Aussitôt attentifs, les trois enfants regardèrent leur sensei. Celui-ci se mit à ricaner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'énerva Sasuke.

- J'ai juste hâte de voir vos têtes quand vous comprendrez la raison de votre présence.

- Quelle raison ? fit Sakura, soupçonneuse.

- Oh, c'est simple. Sur les vingt-sept élèves ayant obtenus leur diplôme, seulement neuf deviendrons officiellement genin. Les autres seront recalés et retourneront à l'académie. Je vais vous faire passer un test de survie pour savoir si oui ou non vous pourrez devenir genin.

Sasuke et Sakura se figèrent avec une expression incrédule. Naruto se contenta de bailler.

_"Évidemment, quand on a son niveau, il y a peu de chance d'être inquiet" _songea malicieusement Kakashi en jetant un regard à l'Uzumaki. _"Mais je te dois un mauvais tour, alors je vais en profiter un peu."_

- AH AH AH, si vous aviez vu vos têtes, elles sont impayables.

- Comment ça, recalé ? demanda Sakura, choquée. Et notre diplôme alors ?

- Une simple pré-sélection. Bon, voici le test.

Kakashi sortit une unique clochette et la leur montra de façon bien visible.

- Celui qui attrapera la clochette sera reçu.

- Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule, protesta Sakura. Et ceux qui n'en auront pas ?

- C'est simple, ils seront recalés. De plus, si vous dépassez la limite de temps, vous serez privé de déjeuné et vous serez également recalés.

La tension monta. Quel test sadique !

- Oh, j'allais oublier le plus important. Naruto n'aura pas besoin de participer. Il est déjà reçu.

La déclaration jeta un froid polaire sur les enfants. L'Uzumaki ne comprenait plus rien. Reçu ? Juste comme ça ? Il devait y avoir une explication.

- De ce fait, poursuivit Kakashi, Naruto est autorisé à se déplacer sur le terrain comme il le désire. Toutefois, il a interdiction d'interférer dans l'examen. Bon, il est dix heures. Vous avez jusqu'à midi ! C'est partit.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura se dispersèrent, laissant un Naruto hagard sur place.

_"Réfléchis !"_ se morigéna le blond. _"Quelles circonstances pourraient m'avoir permis d'être reçu si simplement ? L'affaire Mizuki ? Non, ce doit être autre chose. Mais quoi ?"_

Et Naruto resta ainsi, immobile, à chercher des réponses qui semblaient ne pas vouloir être trouvées.

Sasuke, dissimulé derrière un buisson, réfléchissait. Comment attraper cette clochette ? Si Naruto était reçu, c'était une bonne chose, cela lui évitait la déplaisante tache de devoir l'affronter. Il ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé dans ces circonstances. Qui aurait gagné ? Le brun ou le blond ? Ou pire, qu'aurait-il perdu ? Sa fierté ou son ami ? Il avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ses pensées revenaient toujours dessus.

_"La clochette, ne pense qu'à la clochette !"_

Secouant la tête, il inspira à fond, il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là qu'il était sortit de sa cachette et qu'il faisait face à Kakashi.

- Leçon n°1, récita le juunin en portant la main à sa sacoche. Le taijutsu. C'est un des principes du shinobi basé sur le combat à main nu.

_"Mais c'est bien une arme qu'il a l'intention de sortir."_ se dit Sasuke, sur ses gardes.

Mais Kakashi se contenta de sortir un livre intitulé "le paradis du batifolage" qu'il ouvrit là ou il avait laissé un marque-page. Incrédule, Sasuke demanda:

- Que comptez-vous faire de ça ?

- Le lire pardi. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la fin.

Blessé dans sa fierté, l'Uchiwa s'élança sur son sensei et tenta de le frapper. Kakashi évita coup sur coup, se contentant de se baisser ou de faire un pas sur le coté, sans jamais quitter son livre des yeux.

_"Tss, ça ne sert à rien..."_ pesta mentalement le brun. _"J'ai besoin d'un plan."_

D'un bond, il sauta en arrière et disparut dans les fourrées. Alors seulement, Kakashi releva la tête.

- Oh, il s'est sauvé !

Se remettant à lire, il s'avança plus loin sur le terrain d'entrainement...

Sakura s'était éloigné du point de départ et se cachait à présent dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser sa frustration et son sentiment de trahison. Elle commençait tout juste à apprécier Naruto, et elle découvrait finalement qu'il s'était fait pistonner. A cause de son passé, il avait probablement été pris en pitié. Quel favoritisme ! Et il connaissait déjà leur sensei avant les présentations. Ils avaient tout manigancés ensemble, elle commençait à en être persuadée. Chassant de son esprit ses sombres pensées, mais sans parvenir à les faire disparaître Elle se concentra sur son environnement. Elle assista au combat entre Sasuke et Kakashi et ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative, et un peu envieuse aussi.

_"Face à lui, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner"_ se lamenta la rose.

Elle entendit alors une voix provenir de derrière elle:

- Leçon n°2: le genjutsu. C'est un des principes du shinobi basé sur la capacité à perturber les sens de son adversaire, et à les plonger dans les illusions.

Sakura se retourna et croisa le regard de Kakashi. Le paysage sembla alors se figer, avant de revenir à la normale. Son sensei avait disparut. Avait-il seulement été là ? Soudain, elle vit Sasuke sortir des fourrées. Elle se figea, à ses cotés se tenait Ino Yamanaka, la blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était son éternelle rivale dans sa lutte pour conquérir l'Uchiwa. Que faisait-elle là ? Et à coté de Sasuke en plus. Le brun leva une main, révélant la petite clochette de Kakashi. Ino sourit. Sasuke se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa avec passion. Sakura sentit son cœur se déchirer. La vision de ce couple fut trop pour elle. Elle s'évanouit dans un hurlement de souffrance.

_"Oula" _fit Kakashi. _"J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort..."_

Poursuivant sa lecture, il se remit en route.

Toujours au point de départ, Naruto s'était assis et se tenait la tête avec ses mains, en proie à une violente migraine, qui s'ajoutait au virus contracté la veille.

_"Mais si ce n'est pas ça non plus, qu'est-ce qui m'a attiré un tel traitement de faveur ?" _se demanda le blond, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. _"A moins qu'il ne m'aie vu aller chez lui, mais même ainsi, ça ne justifierait pas ma promotion. Était-ce de la pitié quant-à mon passé ? Probablement pas non plus. Il sait que j'ai les capacités pour évoluer par moi-même. Serait-ce la raison, dans ce cas ? Punaise, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus la logique de cette décision m'échappe. Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens..."_

Soudain, il comprit. Naruto venait d'assembler le puzzle dans son intégralité. Souriant, il s'éloigna. A ce moment là retentit le cri de souffrance de Sakura, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Quel hurlement effrayant ! Même son coté sauvage avait réagi. Il se précipita en direction du cri et trouva la rose, inconsciente dans l'herbe. Il fit un signe devant la tête de l'Haruno.

- Rupture, murmura l'Uzumaki entre ses dents.

Le corps s'anima lentement Ouvrant les yeux, Sakura fixa le blond.

- Naruto ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Écoute-moi, c'est important.

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert, avant de lui dire quoi faire. Sakura assimila les informations et hocha la tête. Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur coté. Naruto, sur son sillage, créa de nombreuses toiles de chakra très fines, invisible à l'œil nu. Il restait vingt minutes pour finir le test...

Sasuke se tenait dans un arbre et attendait. Il avait placé de nombreux pièges dans les environs, prêts à être déclenchés à tout moment. Il attendit patiemment son heure. Il ignora le cri de Sakura, sachant qu'elle ne courait aucun réel danger, et ne voulant pas compromettre son plan. Son attente fut finalement récompensé. Un ombre surgit dans son champ de vision. Il s'apprêta à actionner son piège, mais s'arrêta en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto lisant un livre avec insouciance. Le corps de Sasuke se raidit. Le blond n'était pas venu avec un livre. Sinon, il l'aurait lu pendant les cinq heures qu'avaient mit Kakashi à arriver. Donc, si ce n'était pas l'Uzumaki, cela ne pouvait être que le juunin. Actionnant son piège, des shurikens furent lancés, depuis un arbre éloigné. La cible fut touché de plein fouet, mais ce qui toucha le sol n'était qu'un bûche de bois.

- Leçon n°3: le ninjutsu. C'est un des principes du shinobi basé sur l'utilisation d'armes et de jutsu usant de chakra. Elle inclut les techniques de transformations, et de substitutions.

La voix avait résonné clair dans la clairière, mais impossible de repérer Kakashi. Une autre voix résonna:

- Ninpo: le manteau du renard.

Levant les yeux, Sasuke vit Naruto enveloppé de chakra s'écraser contre un arbre, qui s'affaissa. Kakashi émergea du feuillage en fixant le blond.

_"Voila donc la technique avec laquelle il a vaincu Mizuki... Impressionnant !"_

Sasuke profita de cet instant pour se jeter sur la clochette, mais il fut prit de court par une autre technique de substitution.

- Arrête Sasuke, ordonna Naruto.

- Pas question, je l'avais presque.

- Oublie la clochette, ce n'est qu'un attrape-nigaud.

Sasuke écouta silencieusement les conclusions que Naruto, en mode sauvage, murmurait. Il hocha la tête, c'était logique, après coup. Naruto cessa ses explications et huma l'air.

- Dans l'arbre, derrière moi.

Le brun réagit aussitôt, il lança plusieurs shurikens à l'endroit indiqué. Kakashi sauta de l'arbre pour éviter les coups, mais fut contraint de se baisser car un kunaï, lancé d'une toute autre direction, tenta de l'intercepter. C'était Sakura, qui s'approcha de ses coéquipiers.

_"Mince, ils ne me laissent plus le temps de lire."_ se lamenta l'épouvantail, qui se résolue à ranger son livre.

Combinant leurs efforts, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke attaquèrent ensemble. A plusieurs reprise, le juunin fut happé par les toiles de chakra tissées un peu partout par l'Uzumaki. Et à chaque fois, il s'échappait grâce à un permutation. Le combat se poursuivit plusieurs minutes, puis Kakashi déclara:

- Stop ! Il est midi.

Le trio s'immobilisa. Naruto mit fin à sa technique et reprit son apparence civilisée. Sakura, essoufflée, s'assit pour récupérer plus rapidement. Kakashi les fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il. Vous n'avez pas réussi à prendre la clochette. Et toi, Naruto, tu as désobéi à mes ordres. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- A toi l'honneur! décida Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto.

L'Uzumaki sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Le test n'avait qu'un seul but. Semer la confusion ! Une seule clochette pour trois ruinait nos chances de coopérer. Cela incitait à la méfiance et à l'individualisme. De plus, vous avez empiré la confusion en me déclarant reçu. Ainsi, en plus de la méfiance, la jalousie et la colère entraient en scène.

A ces mots, Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse. Naruto poursuivit:

- Mais ce n'était pas tout. Si j'ai été mis à l'écart, moi en particulier, c'était pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que vous aviez compris que si Sasuke et moi nous retrouvions ensemble, il y avait une forte probabilité que l'on fasse équipe par principe. Pour cela, vous deviez écarter l'un de nous d'eux. Ainsi, vous avez profité du fait que je vous connaissais, du moins un peu, pour renforcer la confusion. C'est la seconde raison. L'hypothèse que j'ai pu être favorisé a semé le trouble dans les esprits, renforçant encore plus la méfiance et la jalousie lors du test.

Naruto soupira, mais ne s'interrompit pas.

- Et il en allait de même pour moi. En me mettant à l'écart de cette manière, j'étais obligé de me demander le comment et le pourquoi de ma réussite. La simple idée d'aider mes compagnons ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit un instant, car ma priorité était de comprendre. Il m'a fallut du temps, mais j'y suis finalement parvenu. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. C'était une décision sans logique. Lorsque j'ai compris que cela n'avait aucun sens, j'ai pu voir votre façon de penser. En définitive, ce que vous vouliez, c'était observer notre capacité à travailler en équipe.

Et l'Uzumaki acheva son exposé. Kakashi le regarda pensivement.

- Tu as bien analysé la situation. En tant que sensei, je me devais de savoir jusqu'à quel point vous étiez capable de travailler ensemble sous la pression. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous voir réussir ce test par vous-même. Toutefois, Naruto, il y avait une troisième raison pour ta mise à l'écart.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai vu ta vivacité d'esprit à l'œuvre. Si tu avais pris part au combat depuis le début, il y aurait eu une petite chance pour que vous parveniez à prendre la clochette. Vous avez pu voir comment la situation a évolué dès lors que vous avez fait équipe ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une telle erreur. Et puis... Je voulais vraiment poursuivre ma lecture.

En disant cela, il sortit son livre et se remit à lire. Naruto ne parvint pas à savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux, à ce sujet. Puis, Naruto bondit en arrière. Malgré son apparente indifférence à sa lecture, une légère odeur de phéromones se dégageait de Kakashi, agressant l'appareil olfactif de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci retint un gémissement.

_"Oh,non ! Encore un pervers..."_ se lamenta-t-il.

Se rappelant que les sens de Naruto étaient particulièrement développés, Kakashi comprit que le blond parvenait à sentir son excitation et était perturbé par cela. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre... Soupirant, il referma son livre et s'approcha de son équipe.

- Je suppose que vous attendez toujours mon verdict. Rassurez-vous, vous êtes tous les trois reçus. Félicitations !

Et il en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de Naruto, qui ronronna, stupéfiant les trois ninjas. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'Uzumaki rougit violemment. Le juunin ricana.

- Bon, j'ai un rapport à faire. Vous êtes libre pour le reste de la journée. Retrouvez-moi demain matin à 7h00 à l'entrée Nord de Konoha. Vous débuterez officiellement en tant que genin à ce moment là. A plus !

Et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Le prochain chapitre devrait, logiquement, sortir dans le week-end.

Si vous avez des questions, des avis ou même des suggestions, faites m'en part !

Ah, au fait, que pensez-vous de mon rythme de publication, devrais-je le ralentir tout de suite ou continuer ainsi pour le moment ?


	6. Une étrange maladie

Que dire ? Que ne pas dire ? Comment vous faire comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer ?

Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais rien dire. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Moi, je ne part pas dans une explication sans logique, et vous, vous ne lisez pas les délires produits par mon cerveau malade.

D'un autre coté... Vous allez lire ce chapitre, donc...

Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se revoit après ? Vous êtes sur ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5: Une étrange maladie..._**

Quelques secondes passèrent, sans que personne ne bouge. Puis, Sakura demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Euh... Naruto ? Je voulais savoir... Comment as-tu rencontré Kakashi-sensei ?

Le blond rigola. Elle était si mal à l'aise que c'en était comique.

- Pour faire simple, il a fait partie de l'équipe qui m'a "ramassé" en forêt. Je ne l'ai revu qu'hier.

- Mais comment as-tu pu te rappeler de lui ? questionna Sasuke avec méfiance.

Si le blond se souvenait de ça, cela voulait dire qu'il se souvenait également du massacre du clan Uchiwa, qui avait eu lieu peu de temps après. Était-il possible que l'Uzumaki lui cachât quelque chose au sujet de cette nuit ? Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules et de déclarer :

- A cause de son odeur !

Cela fit soupirer Sasuke. C'était effectivement plausible, il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que l'instinct animal de l'enfant-renard dictait ses actes mieux que sa raison.

- Et la technique que tu as utilisé, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. C'était quoi ?

- Le manteau du renard ? Une simple technique de combat. Pour faire simple, elle augmente mes capacités physiques et affine mes sens. Toutefois, la quantité de chakra utilisée est plutôt conséquente. C'est pourquoi je ne m'en sers que si j'y suis obligé.

- Logique...

Naruto sourit. Il avait toujours le visage rouge, mais ce n'était plus dû à un accès de timidité. Il se mit à tituber et s'affaissa sur le sol. Sakura se précipita sur lui et porta sa main à son front. Il était brûlant ! Sasuke la rejoignit et constata l'état du blond.

- Il faut l'emmener chez lui, s'exclama Sakura. Tu sais ou il habite ?

- A la demeure Inuzuka. Aide moi à l'y emmener.

- Mais je ne sais pas ou c'est.

- Contente toi de m'aider à le porter, je vais nous diriger.

Ce fut d'un pas chancelant et en tenant chacun un bras de l'Uzumaki que Sakura et Sasuke se rendirent à la demeure Inuzuka.

Dans son monde intérieur, Naruto flottait dans l'océan de ses souvenirs. La douleur était insupportable. Il lui semblait que son corps était en ébullition. Jamais il n'avait sentit une telle souffrance.

- Kurama, murmura le blond, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

**- Ton corps souffre.**

- Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte. Soigne-moi s'il te plait.

**- ...**

Kyubi resta silencieux. Il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas plus, se contentant d'observer. Au prix d'un effort considérable, Naruto tourna la tête vers la cage. Il haletait, le souffle de plus en plus court.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

**- Je suis désolé.**

- De quoi ?

**- Je ne peux pas te soigner.**

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ton chakra pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure.

**- C'est le cas. En petite quantité, il peut faire cicatriser une plaie, soigner les maladies et purifier le sang des poisons.**

- Mais dans ce cas...

**- Dans ce cas précis, je ne peux rien faire.**

- Pourquoi ? C'est tellement douloureux.

**- Mon chakra ne fera qu'empirer la situation.**

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

**- Je ne peux pas encore que te le dire. Pour cette fois, tu dois supporter cette épreuve seul.**

Naruto inspira difficilement. Son cœur brûlait Son sang était comme un feu parcourant ses veines. Il lui était impossible de bouger sans faire empirer sa souffrance. Malgré tout, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander:

- Cela durera combien de temps ?

**- Je ne sais pas. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi violent auparavant.**

- J'ai déjà été malade de cette façon ?

**- … Non.**

- Ah. Alors c'était un de mes prédécesseurs. C'est un phénomène récurant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une conséquence du scellement ?

**- On peut dire ça...**

Naruto sourit, grimace irrégulière sur son visage plissé par la souffrance.

- J'ai envie de dormir... murmura-t-il.

**- Vas-y, dort. Je vais veiller sur toi...**

L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux et sombra dans les ténèbres. Kurama leva une de ses queues, la fit passer à travers la cage, et entoura délicatement le corps de l'enfant. Puis, il le ramena à lui et l'installa contre lui. Son corps tremblait. Celui de Kyubi aussi. Il s'était montré fort pour encourager Naruto, mais il était dans le même état que lui. Son corps souffrait. Il n'avait pas de sang, mais son chakra le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un acide. Il se mit à haleter. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé avant. Mais non, ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Les fois précédentes, cela s'était arrêté à une simple migraine de quelques heures. Mais ses précédentes hôtes étaient toutes des femmes. Kurama savait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il savait de quoi souffrait Naruto, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pire, il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon cela risquait de faire empirer leur état. Haletant, les yeux fermés, il se mit à compter les secondes de sa souffrance, attendant que la souffrance cesse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la demeure Inuzuka. Hana alla ouvrir et la scène devant elle la figea. Elle voyait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et une fille aux cheveux roses soutenir un Naruto évanouit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On ne sait pas. Il s'est brusquement évanouit après un test avec notre professeur.

- Il a du utiliser trop de chakra. Suivez-moi, nous allons l'allonger sur son lit.

Elle les précéda dans un couloir et les fit entrer dans une chambre. En dehors d'un lit et d'un placard, la pièce était totalement vide. Sasuke allongea avec précaution le blond sur le matelas. La nudité de la pièce ne lui échappa pas.

- C'est vraiment la chambre de Naruto ?

- Oui, répondit Hana d'une voix triste. Ça l'était.

- Pourquoi utiliser l'imparfait ?

- Parce qu'il a déménagé hier. Il disait vouloir son indépendance. Il ne nous a pas encore dit ou il vivait.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car le blond s'agita. Il avait le visage rouge et respirait difficilement. La violence des symptômes était impressionnante. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un simple manque de chakra. L'Uzumaki semblait étouffer.

- On aurait du l'emmener à l'hôpital, marmonna Sakura.

- Non, vous avez bien fait de venir ici, s'exclama Hana.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Sandaime avait été clair à ce sujet. Naruto ne devait jamais se rendre à l'hôpital. Et si la situation l'obligeait, alors il avait tenu à en être expressément informé. L'Inuzuka ne comprenait pas la raison de cet ordre, mais ne l'avait jamais contesté. De toute façon, le blond avait une telle capacité de régénération que cela n'était jamais nécessaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle serait peut-être obligée de l'y emmener. Soupirant elle dit aux deux jeunes:

- Surtout, ne le déplacez. Je reviens bientôt.

- Aucun risque, répliqua Sasuke. On ne veut pas empirer son état.

Hochant la tête Hana sortit de la chambre et partit voir l'hokage.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage se tenait le Sandaime et Kakashi. Ce dernier faisait son rapport sur le test de la matinée. Il se révéla d'un enthousiasme rare pour une simple équipe de genin. Le vieux Sarutobi sourit devant ce comportement si éloigné de ce dont il était habitué de sa part. Une fois achevé ses impressions, Kakashi se tut. Hiruzen le regarda quelques secondes.

- Voudrais-tu me demander quelque chose ?

- En effet... Jusqu'à présent, je n'y avais jamais songé, mais le comportement de Naruto m'intrigue. Je me suis rendu compte d'un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque là. D'où vient-il ? Qui est cet enfant exactement ? Et que faisait-il dans cet forêt, il y a quatre ans ?

Le Sandaime fixa Kakashi durant plusieurs instants.

- Dit-moi, s'amusa le vieil homme. Quel âge à Naruto ?

- Douze ans, pourquoi ?

- Et que s'est-il passé, il y a douze ans ?

- Le village a été attaqué par Kyubi...

L'affirmation résonna dans la salle. Kakashi s'entendit prononcer ces paroles, comprenant le lien qui unissait les deux événements.

- Mais alors il a... Il est le...

Le Sandaime lui fit un clin d'œil complice et posa un index sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un secret. Avec le recul, il était vrai que Naruto lui ressemblait. Mais quand même, le fils du Yondaime ! Et sa vie passée prenait désormais un sens. Il devait y avoir un lien mystique entre le junchuriki de Kyubi et les renards. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu survivre ainsi malgré son si jeune âge.

- Ce n'est pas par hasard, si je t'ai confié son équipe, déclara Hiruzen. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être le voir grandir.

- Ce serait... Un grand honneur.

- Naturellement, pas un mot à quiconque.

- Bien sûr. Mais lui, est-il au courant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que oui. La fois ou il avait barbouillé le visage de pierre des Hokage, il a laissé celle du Yondaime intacte. Et après l'incident Mizuki, je me suis rendu compte que la clef de la demeure Namikaze s'était volatilisée. Au même moment, Hana Inuzuka m'a déclaré que Naruto venait de déménager. Il en avait déjà évoqué l'idée, mais le timing est trop parfait pour une simple coïncidence.

- Vous avez raison. Mais comment l'a-t-il su ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait survécu alors que, si je me rappelle bien, Kyubi avait pris le contrôle de son corps peu de temps après sa naissance et s'était enfuit ?

- Il reste tant de mystère planant autour de cet enfant. Ce fut à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a échappé à la sentence des anciens du conseil et à l'influence de Danzo. Il n'a toutefois pas eu la chance de vivre avec l'amour de ses parents, même si Hana a fait un travail remarquable.

- Oui.

On toqua à la porte. Hiruzen ordonna d'entrer et ladite Inuzuka entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air affolée.

- Naruto est malade !

- Est-ce grave ? S'enquit le Sandaime, inquiet.

- Très. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi violent. Cela dure depuis plusieurs heures et je n'ai noté aucune amélioration. Je suis dépassé par la situation. Laissez moi l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Le vieil homme se raidit. Il avait refusé catégoriquement toute interaction entre le blond et l'hôpital. La raison en était simple. Porteur de Kyubi, son sang aurait immédiatement révélé sa véritable identité. Or, grâce au démon, il guérissait généralement trop vite pour avoir besoin de soins. Kakashi suivit rapidement la même logique. Et il s'inquiétait pour son élève.

- Allons le voir. Nous déciderons de ça après avoir vu ce qu'il en est.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la demeure Inuzuka.

Dans l'esprit de Naruto, tout était calme. Les seuls bruits brisant la quiétudes des lieux étaient les gouttes d'eau tombant du plafond, les halètements de souffrance de Kurama et un battement d'ailes. Kyubi releva la tête, en dépit de sa souffrance pour voir que Shadow faisait des cercles concentriques autour de lui et du blond. Il n'émanait toutefois aucune intentions hostiles venant de sa part, aussi le Kitsune le laissa-t-il faire. Petit à petit, le corbeau noir prit de la vitesse. Il tournait de plus en plus rapidement autour du démon renard. Kurama sentit que cette action permettait au corbeau de malaxer son chakra. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta finalement et se posa sur la tête de Naruto. Kyubi se raidit.

- N'aie crainte, déclara le corbeau. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

**- Qu'es tu ?** répliqua Kurama.

- Un spectre, un fantôme du passé, le dernier cadeau d'un mort à un vivant. Un peu de tout ça, et plus encore.

**- Mais encore ?**

- Je suis tout ce qui reste d'un homme jadis appelé Shisui Uchiwa. Toute son essence, ce qu'il était, réside dans ce corps de corbeau. Itachi m'a confié à Naruto pour que je puisse l'aider à respecter sa promesse. Il est temps que je me rende utile.

**- Tu peux vraiment lui venir en aide ?**

- Oui. Le soigner est impossible. Ça tu le sais, puisque tu es responsable de son état. En revanche, je peux atténuer la douleur.

**- Comment ?**

- Shisui était un homme doué d'un talent hors du commun pour pénétrer l'esprit des gens. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais plonger ton hôte dans un genjutsu afin qu'il ne sente plus la souffrance. Toutefois, il y a un risque.

**- Lequel ?**

- Si je fais ça, un de sens cinq sens sera très affaibli: le toucher. Cela durera aussi longtemps que sa souffrance persistera.

Kyubi prit le temps de réfléchir. Devait-il laisser faire ? La réponse était évidente.

**- Fais-le**, ordonna Kurama. **Allège sa souffrance.**

- Très bien.

Et alors Shadow s'éleva dans les airs, irradiant d'une aura bleutée, tandis que l'esprit de Naruto reprenait vie, peu à peu.

Dans le monde réel, l'Uzumaki reprit conscience. Les yeux toujours fermés, il fit une rapide mis au point. Il souffrait toujours, mais la douleur était devenue supportable. Toutefois, la sensation que lui procurait son corps le troublait, il était comme engourdi. Il entendit des voix autour de lui.

- … L'air d'être très malade, disait une voix féminine, celle de Sakura.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, marmonna un homme, le Sandaime.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, affirma Hana.

- Non, refusa le Sarutobi. Cela empirerait son état de le transporter. De plus, il est fort probable qu'il ne possède pas de remède.

- Vous savez de quoi il souffre ?

- Non. En fait, la seule personne qui pourrait le savoir n'est pas à Konoha en ce moment. Il s'agit de la sannin Tsunade.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une poussière vint chatouiller le nez de Naruto, le faisant éternuer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Ils semblaient surpris par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

- Euh... murmura Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est moi, ou il a l'air d'aller mieux subitement ?

- En effet, c'est... Déconcertant ! fit Hana qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

Et pour cause ! Naruto, qui avait le visage écarlate et transpirait abondamment quelques minutes plus tôt, avait soudain retrouvé un visage plus serein. Il conservait une légère rougeur au niveau des joues, mais en dehors de ça, il semblait aller mieux. L'Uzumaki tenta de se lever. Il tituba violemment, mais parvint à rester en position verticale.

- Il va mieux, mais il n'est pas totalement guéri. commenta Kakashi.

- Cela fait combien de temps ? demanda Naruto.

- Que tu dors comme une marmotte ? se moqua gentiment Sasuke. Ça va faire six heures. Le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher.

- Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir flanqué une sacré frousse, commenta Sakura. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

- Désolé.

- Bon, puisque tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, fit Kakashi, je suggère que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, Hokage-sama.

- Je pense en effet que c'est le mieux pour le moment. Il me tardait justement de retourner à ma pile de paperasse.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre, aussitôt imité par Kakashi. Sakura et Sasuke partirent à leur tour, quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que le blond était en bonne santé. Une fois seuls, Hana fixa Naruto en silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

- Tu sais, tu peux rester ici pour cette nuit, si tu veux.

- Merci Hana. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore en état de me déplacer.

L'Inuzuka sourit, avant de le laisser se reposer. Deux heures après, Kiba entra dans un vacarme épouvantable. Lorsqu'il apprit que le blond était là, il voulut aller le voir, mais en entrant dans la chambre, il se rendit compte que Naruto dormait profondément.

Dans son monde intérieur, le blond se retrouvait face à Kurama. Au dessus de lui, Shadow faisait des cercles concentriques en émettant un aura bleutée apaisante. L'Uzumaki comprit aussitôt l'origine de son rétablissement.

**- Eh oui !** fit Kyubi. **Toi qui te plaignait de son inutilité, tu dois être bien content de l'avoir à tes cotés.**

- Qu'est exactement Shadow ?

**- Un allié.**

Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il savait, ainsi que tous les effets de ''sa pseudo-guérison''. Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais écouta jusqu'au bout. Inspirant à fond, il demanda finalement :

- Combien de temps serais-je encore malade ?

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien. La situation est sans-précédent.**

Fatigué, Naruto décida de cesser de poser des questions. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour dormir, il vit le corps de Kurama traversé d'un spasme. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- Alors toi aussi ?

Kurama soupira. Il avait voulu se montrer fort, mais il avait baissé sa garde juste une seconde et cela avait suffit. Naruto savait désormais, et il ne lâcherait plus l'affaire.

**- Oui. J'ai commencé à souffrir en même temps que toi.**

- Shadow ne peut pas te soigner comme pour moi ?

**- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple. Son genjutsu affecte ton corps directement. Je ne suis qu'un esprit, emprisonné en toi. Seule ta guérison pourra me soigner.**

- Et tu ne sais pas comment faire ? Tu es certain de ça ?

**- Il n'existe aucun antidote. Cette maladie ne tue pas, pas plus qu'elle n'est contagieuse. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est attendre. Elle disparaîtra d'elle-même le moment venu.**

Lassé de cet échange qui ne menait nul-part, Naruto s'engouffra dans le monde des rêves. Le lendemain, il était encore faible, mais tenait debout sans trop de mal, ce qui était l'essentiel. Il se prépara, prit un rapide petit-déjeuner, et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il savait qu'il était en avance, et que Kakashi aurait plusieurs heures de retard, ce qui semblait être une habitude chez lui, mais il voulait montrer qu'il allait bien, ne serait-ce que pour s'en convaincre lui même. Soupirant, il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et attendit. Quinze minutes plus tard, à 7h00, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Vous êtes en avance, leur dit le blond en les faisant sursauter.

- Naruto, s'exclama la rose. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ça peut aller. Vous êtes venu vraiment tôt.

- On est à l'heure, répliqua Sakura.

- Mais Kakashi-sensei ne se présentera pas avant au moins une heure.

Sasuke grogna mentalement, il pensait la même chose. Seulement, sa fierté l'obligeait à se présenter à l'heure et à ne pas montrer sa frustration. Ce qui le frustrait encore plus ! Un simple regard à Naruto lui indiqua qu'il n'était toujours pas remis. Il avait toujours ses rougeurs aux joues et son corps tremblait, malgré tous ses efforts pour le dissimuler. Le brun, d'ordinaire indifférent, lui jeta un regard inquiet. L'Uzumaki hocha la tête, se voulant rassurant, ne sut pas s'il y parvint. Il se contenta donc de rester immobile, à attendre l'arrivée de leur professeur.

L'odeur de Kakashi lui parvint plusieurs minutes avant son arrivée. Il avait dû les observer avant de se présenter.

- Bon les jeunes, aujourd'hui, on commence les premières missions.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Leurs premières missions de rang D. Cela s'avéra décevant. Ils passèrent la matinée à courir après Tora: le chat de la femme du pays du feu. L'après-midi, l'équipe n°7 s'occupa de désherber le jardin d'une vielle femme acariâtre. Comme il leur restait un peu de temps, ils parvinrent même à retrouver un garçon perdu en fin de journée. Ce genre de mission était frustrant, mais comme Naruto n'était pas au meilleur de leur forme, personne ne se plaignait. Mais le blond rageait de sa faiblesse. Aussi, malgré son état, il suivait bravement le rythme.

Ce soir là, Naruto se rendit chez lui. Au moment de passer la porte, il entendit:

- Alors c'est là que tu vis ?

L'Uzumaki sursauta et se retourna. Kakashi se tenait devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. En voyant son air surpris, le juunin ricana.

- Je savais bien que dissimuler mon odeur serait la clef.

- Que faîtes vous là, Kakashi-sensei ?

- Je voulais te parler. Le Sandaime m'avait dit que je pouvais probablement te trouver ici.

- Alors il s'en était rendu compte ?

- Tu sais, il est difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à l'Hokage.

- J'y arrive bien, pourtant.

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe d'humour, mais au lieu d'un sourire, il grimaça de douleur. Kakashi lui demanda :

- Peux-tu m'accompagner au bureau de l'hokage, s'il te plait ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, au contraire. Nous pensons juste qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir certaines choses.

- Très bien. J'espère juste tenir le coup jusque là...

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Pas tant que ça. Juste une sensation persistante. Et la journée m'a épuisée.

- Mmm.

Et, le précédent, Kakashi conduisit Naruto jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

Assis dans son fauteuil, le Sandaime regardait l'Uzumaki installé face à lui Kakashi, adossé à coté de la porte, observait la scène qui allait se jouer.

- Bien, Naruto, je voudrais te révéler certaines choses au sujet de ton passé.

- D'accord. Vu votre air sérieux, je sens qu'il va falloir que j'ai l'estomac bien accroché.

- C'est rien de le dire.

Naruto retint un spasme de souffrance et se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Y avait-il quelque chose que Kyubi ne lui avait pas raconté sur son passé ? Puis il se rendit compte après coup que personne ne connaissait sa relation avec le démon renard. Cela risquait donc de n'être qu'un remake d'une conversation vieille de sept ans. Inspirant à fond, le blond déclara:

- Je vous écoute.

- Bon, commençons par le début. Il y a douze ans, le Yondaime...

- Mon père !

- En effet.

Cette affirmation ne surprenait personne. Le blond semblait avoir découvert par lui-même l'identité de son paternel. Probablement la fois ou il s'était introduit dans la salle des archives. Le Sandaime continua:

- Ton père, était mariée à une femme...

- Kushina Uzumaki.

Cette affirmation-ci, en revanche, provoqua la stupeur chez les deux adultes. Il s'agissait d'une information confidentielle qui n'avait pas été archivée. Officiellement, Kushina n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Comment Naruto pouvait-il être au courant ?

- Là, je crois que c'est toi qui me dois des explications.

- A quel sujet ? Ma mère ? Kyubi ? Madara Uchiwa ?

Le Sandaime sentit une violente migraine pointer. Ce serait un miracle s'ils n'y passaient pas la nuit. Prenant quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées, Hiruzen reprit la parole:

- Si tu commençais par nous dire d'où tu tiens tes informations ?

- C'est Kurama qui me l'a dit.

- D'accord... Et qui est Kurama ?

- C'est le nom de Kyubi.

Ça y était. La migraine venait de faire son apparition. Il venait d'apprendre une unique information, et déjà sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

- Je ne savais pas que le démon renard possédait un nom. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Là, c'était plus une migraine, c'était une éruption volcanique qu'il avait dans le crâne. Prenant le temps de s'oxygéner le cerveau en profondeur, le Sandaime demanda :

- Tu... Arrives à communiquer avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux te demander comment ?

- Je suis un junchuriki. Ça fait partie de mon lot quotidien.

- Admettons. Et il te donnait ces informations gratuitement ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Kurama est sympa.

- On parle bien du démon renard à neuf queues ? Celui qui a attaqué Konoha il y a douze ans.

- Oui. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu de Madara Uchiwa.

- Le fondateur du clan Uchiwa ?

- Oui... Enfin non ! Enfin oui, mais non. C'est compliqué !

- Rassure-toi, je crois que ma migraine ne pourra plus empiré.

- Eh bien le Madara Uchiwa qui a manipulé Kurama n'est pas le même que celui qui a fondé le clan Il semblerait que ce soit un nom d'emprunt. Mais il reste une probabilité que l'original soit toujours en vie et dirige l'autre.

Réflexion faite, la migraine pouvait empirer. Le Sandaime sentit l'afflux d'information s'incruster dans son crâne. Cela ne se fit pas sans douleur.

- Et pourquoi manipuler Kyubi ?

- Ça, je ne le sais pas. Il y avait une histoire de capture, mais Kurama n'en sait pas plus.

- Bon, à mon tour, dans ce cas. Tu sais déjà que ta mère était la précédente junchuriki du démon renard. Ton père, Minato a scellé Kyubi en toi pour deux raisons. La première, c'était par ce que tu étais un Uzumaki et que ta mère était trop faible pour supporter de se faire hôte à nouveau. La seconde, c'est par ce que ton père avait sentit la quantité de chakra phénoménale que tu avais à ta naissance. Cette puissance, si jeune, risquait de te détruire. Il a donc sceller le démon renard en toi afin de canaliser cette puissance.

- Logique...

- Mais cela à bien faillit te tuer.

- Là, c'est moi qui vais avoir la migraine.

- Les anciens du conseil, te jugeant potentiellement dangereux, ont voulu ton élimination. Un autre membre du conseil, Danzo, voulait faire de toi une arme. Je venais de reprendre mon poste d'hokage, et la mort du Yondaime se faisait sentir. Il n'aurait pas fallut longtemps avant que l'un des deux choix fut voté. C'est à ce moment que Kyubi t'a possédé et s'est enfuit dans la forêt.

- Oui, je connais cette partie de l'histoire. Kurama m'a montré ses souvenirs de ce moment.

- Toujours est-il que suite à ta disparition, les anciens t'ont cru mort et ont fait voter une loi par le conseil pour que ton existence soit effacé de notre histoire. Naruto Namikaze était donc, de fait, une non-personne. C'est également pourquoi, quand tu as été retrouvé, il y a quatre ans, je t'ai donné le nom de ta mère. Si ton père n'avait jamais eu officiellement d'enfant, ta mère, elle, n'était officiellement pas mariée avec Minato. C'était l'unique alternative pour que tu puisses vivre en paix.

- Et personne n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit ? C'est pourtant quelque chose d'assez énorme.

Le Sandaime eut un sourire triste.

- Justement ! Pour les anciens et Danzo, ta mère n'était que le junchuriki du démon. Il n'avait jamais prit la peine de connaître son nom.

- Je comprend. Mais pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

- Pour que tu comprennes la menace qui pèse sur toi. Si jamais le conseil découvre qui tu es vraiment, tu seras en danger. Mon influence entière pourrait ne pas suffire à te protéger.

- Oui, je pense avoir saisi.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Tu dois être fatigué.

- Oui, ce fut un échange... Instructif !

- Je le pense aussi.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un petit garçon entra en courant, se prit les pieds dans son écharpe et s'écroula sur le sol. Naruto et le Sandaime regardèrent le nouveau venu avec stupeur. L'un comme l'autre sentaient venir des complications, et aucun des deux ne se sentait en état d'encaisser plus. L'enfant se releva en grognant et regarda autour de lui. Avisant le blond, il cria :

- C'est toi qui m'a fait tomber ?

Les oreilles de Naruto se mirent à grésiller. Si seulement il pouvait cesser de hurler comme ça. Surtout que l'Uzumaki se trouvait à plus de trois mètres du gamin au moment de sa chute.

_''C'est qui ce gus ?'' _songea le blond.

_''Je peux pas supporter ce mec''_ pensa le gamin.

_'' Konohamaru...'' _se lamenta le Sandaime.

_''La situation va de mal en pis'_' s'amusa Kakashi.

Konohamaru se remit debout et s'approcha du blond.

- Je suis le petit-fils du hokage ! Comment oses-tu me faire tomber ?

- Si tu ne tais pas, marmonna l'Uzumaki, tu vas le regretter.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Bam ! Naruto se leva et Konohamaru reçut un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. Il tomba sur les fesses, trop surpris pour réagir.

_''Ah, le silence...''_ apprécia Naruto.

_''Il ne l'aura pas volé'' _soupira le Sandaime.

_''J'y crois pas, il l'a fait.''_ se dit Konohamaru.

La scène resta ainsi suspendue quelques secondes. Naruto se mit ensuite à tituber et s'affala sur le siège. La douleur était encore présente. Kakashi se posta à ses côtés.

- Je pense que mon élève a besoin de repos.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait.

Malgré les protestations du blond, Kakashi le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la demeure du Yondaime. Arrivé dans le jardin, Naruto parvint à se dégager.

- C'est bon, je peux finir tout seul.

- Timide ?

- Indépendant. Mais si vous voulez faire quelques chose pour moi, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

- Quoi donc ?

- Accepteriez-vous de me confier le kunaï que vous avait offert le Yondaime ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- J'ai senti sa présence chez vous.

- La fois ou tu es venu ?

- En fait, à ce moment-là, j'étais venu pour le récupérer. Quand j'ai su que c'était vous qui le possédiez, j'ai préféré attendre.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, enfin, le sourcil.

- Mais comment es-tu au courant, dans ce cas ?

- Il ne reste que trois kunaï de ce type. J'en possède deux. En les touchant, je suis capable de localiser la position de tous les autres.

- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

Naruto eut un pâle sourire.

- C'est à cause du sceau sur le kunaï. Je pense que mon sang Uzumaki réagit à son contact. Et mon chakra est assez similaire à celui de mon père, d'après les résidus encore présent dans la maison.

- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu manipules les sceaux.

- A un faible niveau, mais oui. C'est de cette façon que je suis parvenu à entrer dans les archives du bureau de l'Hokage.

- Attends une seconde. Tu viens de me dire que le sceau du Sandaime était de faible niveau ?

Le blond grimaça.

- Pour un Uzumaki, oui. J'ai fais la comparaison avec celui de ma mère que j'ai trouvé. La différence est évidente.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas apprécié...

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est une bonne chose que tu me l'ai dit. Pour le kunaï, je préférerais le garder encore pour le moment. Je te le rendrais quand tu seras un peu plus grand.

- Je comprends.

- Bien je vais te laisser. Ah et pour l'autre visiteur, je lui dit de revenir plus tard ?

- Non, laissez le venir. Il risque de venir pendant que je dors, sinon.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

- Demain même heure ?

- Oui.

Kakashi hocha la tête et disparut. Naruto s'assit sur le palier et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. L'Uzumaki ouvrit les paupières, mais personne. Juste le jardin et un pot de fleur géant à l'envers avec deux trous, révélant deux yeux brillants.

- Tu ne trompes personne, soupira Naruto. Enlève ce déguisement ridicule et dit moi ce que tu me veux. Et dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Le pot de fleur se renversa, révélant Konohamaru.

- Je savais que tu étais fort. Tu es digne d'être mon maître.

- J'espère que tu ne viens pas de dire ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Naruto-sensei devient mon professeur !

* * *

Ahem...

Alors, oui je l'ai fait exprès.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Oui, vous pouvez me maudire (très conseillé d'ailleurs)

Non, je ne posterais pas d'autres chapitre aujourd'hui.

Oui, j'en posterais un demain.

Non, vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre longtemps.

Oui, vous pouvez me laisser une rewiew...

...

J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose... Si, si.

Mais quoi ?

Vous auriez pas une idée ?

Mais si, vous savez... Ah mais suis-je bête, bien sur que non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Il s'agit d'un avertissement au sujet du prochain chapitre.

Je vous supplie de ne pas vous laisser tromper par le titre du chapitre. Ce ne sera pas ce que vous croyez.

De quoi je parle ? Vous verrez ^_^

Enfin, si vous avez aimé les chapitres jusqu'à présent, sachez que ceux que je considère comme vraiment intéressant, ne tarderont plus...

Bonne journée (soirée, nuit...) à tous !


	7. Une mission de rang C qui dégénère

Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais cela vous aura laissé le temps de profiter des chapitres précédents...

Avant tout, je tiens à réitérer mon avertissement: Le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je vous prie instamment de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout pour comprendre à quel point mon esprit détraqué peut être cinglé.

Bien, à présent, sachez que j'ai décidé du nouveau rythme de parution. Je resterais à un chapitre par jour jusqu'à la fin de l'arc du pays des vagues.

Je passerais ensuite à un chapitre tous les deux jours jusqu'à la fin de l'arc suivant, et ainsi de suite...

Sur ce, on se revoit comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6: Une mission de rang C qui dégénère: la naissance de Naruko Benihime..._**

- Hors de question !

- S'il te plait Naruto-sensei.

- Non. Et puis, tu es le petit-fils Sarutobi. N'as-tu pas déjà un prof particulier ?

- Oui, mais c'est un grincheux qui ne jure que par le travail. Et tu es plus fort que lui, j'en suis sur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Tu as osé me frapper. Jamais Ebisu-sensei ne l'aurait fait. Donc maintenant, prend tes responsabilités et enseigne-moi.

Naruto se sentit prit de nausées. Il fallait en finir vite avant de s'évanouir sur le perron. Inspirant à fond, il déclara:

- Une technique ! Je t'apprend une technique, et tu me fiches la paix ! Définitivement !

- Oui Naruto-sensei.

- Et arrête avec les sensei. Bon, je vais t'enseigner la technique du sexy-méta, Oiroke no jutsu de son nom original.

Aucune réaction. Konohamaru le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est une technique que je suis le seul à maîtriser. Avec elle, tu peux vaincre n'importe quel adulte à partir du moment ou son esprit possède ne serait-ce qu'un brin de perversité.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça semble super puissant.

- Bon, je te montre et tu fais ce que je te dis pour m'imiter.

- Compris !

Naruto fit un signe de main et se concentra. Aussitôt, son corps se transforma. Il redevint la version féminine de lui même. Effet inattendu, son corps cessa de brûler son esprit s'éclaircit et son équilibre fut rétablit. Seule une légère migraine persista. Refusant de penser aux conséquences de cette découverte, le blond se focalisa sur l'enseignement de la sexy-méta.

- Bon. Commence par imaginer ton idéal féminin. Pense aux formes de son corps, à la taille de ses cheveux. Non, plus mince... Un peu plus grande... Avec plus de poitrine...

Petit à petit, Konohamaru parvint à maîtriser la technique. Il lui fallut une heure pour l'assimiler et encore deux autres pour réussir la transformation du premier coup. Ravi de son succès, il l'essaya sur Naruto. Rien !

- Elle vaut rien ta technique. Elle te fait rien.

- Par ce que je ne suis pas un pervers. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de choses.

- Mouais. En tout cas, tu n'es plus mon sensei.

- Ouf. J'en suis heureux.

Le petit-fils du Sandaime lui tira la langue et s'en alla. Naruto mit fin à la sexy méta et aussitôt, la souffrance revint.

_"Kurama..." _menaça le blond. _"J'espère que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence."_

_**"J'ai bien peur que non. Tant que tu es transformé en femme, la maladie sera de faible envergure. Il semblerait que ce soit ton corps d'homme qui te fasse réagir aussi violemment à ce... Phénomène !"**_

_"Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je me ballade avec une paire de seins de taille 95D. Compris ?_

_**"Tu peux réduire leur taille, si tu veux."**_

_"Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Pas question de me balader dans le corps d'une femme !_

_**"Même pour faire réduire la douleur ? Je te rappelle que sans Shadow, tu serais encore incapable de bouger. Et ses réserves de chakra ne sont pas illimités."**_

_"J'aviserais à ce moment là._

_**"Pfff. C'est le regard des autres qui te fait peur ?"**_

_"Je n'en ai rien à..."_

_**"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça." **_l'interrompit le Kitsune.**_ "Il suffit de prendre une paire de 75A et de raccourcir tes cheveux. Si tu gardes ta taille de base, personne ne fera la différence entre le toi/homme et le toi/femme."_**

_"Mais je m'en fiche complètement. C'est une question de principes. Je vais pas me balader dans le corps d'une femme juste pour être bien dans ma peau."_

_**"Tu sais que ta déclaration est à double sens ?"**_

_"Pervers !"_

_**"Idiot !"**_

_"Le débat est clos. C'est non !"_

_**"Réfléchis-y. Le jour ou tu auras besoin de toutes tes capacités, tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autre solution !"**_

Grommelant sur son sort, Naruto se coucha immédiatement, sans manger. Le lendemain, il n'allait pas mieux. Il sauta le petit déjeuner pour se rendre directement au point de rendez-vous. Comme prévu, il était encore en avance. La conversation de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il tenta de la chasser de son esprit, refusant de céder, mais sans succès. Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent pile à l'heure, comme la veille.

- Vous venez ensemble, à ce que je vois.

- Très drôle, Naruto. fit Sasuke, légèrement rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du blond.

_"Oh... Notre glaçon aurait-il un coup de chaud en présence de la rose ? Intéressant!"_ s'amusa l'Uzumaki.

Kakashi arriva à ce moment là. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils continuèrent les missions de rang D. L'équipe n°7 était de plus en plus frustrée. La goutte d'eau était sur le point de déborder du vase. Ce matin là, dans le bureau du Hokage, le Sandaime leur déclara:

- Au vu de vos résultats au cours des dernières missions, j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps pour vous d'essayer le rang C.

- VRAIMENT ? hurla Sakura.

- Oui. Ce sera une mission d'escorte. Voici votre client...

Un vieil homme entra.

- Je suis Tazuna, le méga-charpentier. Ma spécialité, c'est les ponts. (Puis fixant l'équipe:) Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont des ninjas ? Ils ont l'air tout juste sorti des couches de leur mère. Surtout le petit avec son air de martyre. Je suis sur qu'il est méga-égocentrique.

La pique était destiné à Naruto. Une veine palpita sur le font du blond. Son corps passa en mode sauvage, mais il parvint à se retenir de sauter à la gorge de l'homme. Il se répétait mentalement que c'était une mission d'escorte, pas d'assassinat. Tazuna ricana.

- Tu ne dit rien ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, prêt à bondir. Il se contenta toutefois d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le plancher en marbre et d'y arracher un bout grand comme la paume de sa main. Se remettant debout, il écrasa le bloc dans sa main, le réduisant en poussière. Puis, l'Uzumaki regarda le charpentier d'un air songeur, comme s'il se demandait l'effet que cela aurait sur son corps. Tazuna déglutit et se montra subitement très intéressé par la contemplation des murs. Naruto se rendit alors compte d'un détail. L'odeur de cet homme empestait la peur. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait inspiré. Non, c'était antérieur à ça. Malgré la perspective d'être protégé par des ninjas, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Pourtant, de simples brigands ne pouvaient pas faire peur au vieil homme à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Que cachait cet homme ? Naruto sourit, cela promettait d'être passionnant. Du moins, si la mission parvenait à son terme. Et le blond doutait que son sensei serait de cet avis s'il découvrait la vérité...

De son côté, Kakashi s'était discrètement approché du Sandaime et lui murmura:

- Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Cela me semble un peu précipité...

- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Ton équipe est de loin la meilleure de sa promotion.

- Mais Naruto n'est toujours pas guérit.

- Justement, j'y ai réfléchis. Je pense que le dépaysement pourrait lui être bénéfique. Le pays des vagues est un lieu très bon pour la santé. Et en cas de danger, tu es là pour le protéger.

Kakashi baissa la tête, vaincu. Il prit l'ordre de mission et dirigea son équipe jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Au moment de partir, Naruto le prit à part:

- Kakashi-sensei ?

- Naruto ?

- Je voulais juste dire... Je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids pour la mission. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la faire ?

- Bien sûr. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais. Tu ne seras pas malade éternellement. Cela te fera du bien de voyager un peu.

- Dans ce cas... Je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Promettez-moi qu'en aucun cas, la mission ne sera abandonné. Je ne veux pas être responsable de cela.

Kakashi sourit.

- Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. La mission irait jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce qui allait se passer ! L'escorte se mit finalement en route. Lentement, ils traversèrent le pays du feu. Le premier jour, il ne se passa rien. Ils campèrent la nuit sans incident. Naruto profitait des pauses pour continuer l'étude du fuinjutsu: soit la création de sceaux, soit l'analyse du kunaï de son père. Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils approchaient lentement de la frontière. Sur la route, le groupe passa à coté d'une flaque d'eau. Tazuna et Sakura ne remarquèrent rien. Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi, en revanche, comprirent tout de suite la situation, ainsi que l'implication de cette donnée dans leur mission. Cela ne gênait pas le blond, puisqu'il avait déjà prévu le coup à l'avance, ni Sasuke, toujours partant pour affronter des ennemis puissants. L'épouvantail de Konoha, en revanche, réfléchissait plus en profondeur. Qui allait être visé ? Il devait en être certain avant d'intervenir. Il laissa donc agir. Et cela ne tarda pas. Deux silhouettes émergèrent de la flaque d'eau. En quelques secondes, elles fondirent sur Kakashi et l'attrapèrent avec une chaîne à lame, avant de le découper en morceaux. Puis, ils s'élancèrent vers Tazuna.

Naruto attrapa la chaîne à pleines mains, indifférent à la morsure tranchante sur ses paumes, ce qui obligea les deux assaillants à s'immobiliser. Sasuke profita de cet instant pour attaquer l'un des deux ninjas ennemis, qui lâcha sa prise sur la chaîne pour se défendre. Sasuke passa outre sa garde, et l'immobilisa. Sakura s'occupa de distraire le second, ce qui permit au blond de l'assommer. Puis, ils les attachèrent ensemble. Kakashi réapparut. A l'endroit de sa "mort", se trouvait une bûche C'était elle qui avait été réduit en miettes.

- Félicitations, les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez fait un super travail.

- Laissez tomber, s'exclama Naruto. On sait très bien de quoi il en retourne. C'est le vieux qui était visé.

Tazuna lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne réagit pas. C'était la vérité, après tout. Se faire insulter n'était pas trop cher payé pour son mensonge.

- Bien, conclut Kakashi. Au vu de la situation, on ne peut pas continuer la mission.

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke. Bien sur que si, on continue.

- On vient d'avoir affaire à des ninjas déserteurs de Kiri. La mission n'est plus de rang C, mais B, au minimum. C'est au dessus de vos compétences pour le moment.

- Kakashi-sensei, fit Naruto d'une voix mielleuse qui fit frissonner le concerné. Vous aviez promis.

- Tu savais ? l'accusa-t-il en retour.

- Son odeur ne pouvait me tromper. Je savais qu'il craignait quelque chose de suffisamment dangereux pour qu'une escorte de shinobis ne le rassure en rien. J'ignorais seulement quoi précisément.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Je veux vraiment faire cette mission jusqu'au bout, susurra le blond. J'ai juste fait ce que tout bon shinobi aurait fait: manipuler les informations à sa disposition pour arriver à ses fins.

- Mais la situation est dangereuse. Tu as probablement été empoisonné par l'arme.

- Oh, je le suis. De cela, j'en suis sur. Mais ça va passer.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait parlé de la météo, vaguement intéressé sans vraiment être concerné. Kyubi l'avait déjà prévenu que le poison était en cours de purge. Cela picotait à peine. Et les plaies étaient déjà presque refermées. Le sang ne coulait plus, en tous cas.

- Toujours est-il que la donne vient de changer, expliqua Kakashi. Si la mission change de rang, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était.

- Et briser votre promesse ?

Le juunin le regarda, à la limite de l'effarement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher le morceau. Et le pire, c'était qu'il devait tenir cette fichue promesse. Cela faisait partie de ses plus grands principes. Si L'Uzumaki refusait de changer d'avis, Kakashi serait obligé de suivre, ou de se trahir. Cette seconde possibilité était inenvisageable.

- Voila ce que je propose, fit Naruto après quelques secondes de silence. Sasuke et Sakura ont aussi leur mot à dire. Si l'un des deux juge cela trop dangereux, on retourne à Konoha. Sinon, on poursuit notre route.

- Très bien, approuva Kakashi, fier de voir l'esprit d'équipe se manifester, et certain de son retour au village de la feuille. Faisons comme cela.

Il avait vu la réaction de Sakura, et il était certain qu'elle ne voudrait pas poursuivre sa route. Elle savait n'être pas prête pour ce niveau de mission, et elle était du genre prudente. Mais Naruto avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Sasuke ? demanda le blond.

- On continue. J'ai hâte de voir le niveau de nos prochains adversaires.

- Sakura ? fit Kakashi, plein d'espoirs.

Celle-ci hésita. Devant l'enthousiasme du brun, son instinct de préservation se confronta au désir de plaire à l'Uchiwa. Kakashi comprit alors le manège de Naruto et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? persifla-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Il y a une autre raison à mon choix. Je vous expliquerais plus tard...

Il n'en dit pas plus. Sasuke, de son coté, faisait les yeux doux à Sakura, la charmant du regard pour qu'elle accepte de continuer.

- Je... Je crois... Qu'on peut... Y arriver ! finit par déclarer la rose, brisant les derniers espoirs du juunin.

Aussi reprirent-ils la route, après que Kakashi ait scellé les deux déserteurs dans un parchemin, sous l'œil intéressé de Naruto. Tazuna était bluffé. Le garnement blond avait réussi à mener le débat du début à la fin et à l'emporter sans difficulté. Il l'avait sans doute mal jugé. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé impulsif et avec une tendance violente. Mais il semblait en réalité plutôt calme et réfléchi, si on ne l'insultait pas. Kakashi, de son coté, se creusait la cervelle. Quelle était cette autre raison qui poussait l'Uzumaki à faire cette mission à tout prix ? A l'arrêt suivant, il le prit à part, comme Naruto la veille, et demanda:

- Je t'écoute. C'est quoi cette autre raison ?

- C'est un choix logique. J'ai cru comprendre que le pays des vagues ne possédait pas de village shinobi, raison pour laquelle Tazuna est venu à nous. Si on accomplit cette mission, surtout maintenant que l'on sait que le rang réel est B, alors les habitants de ce pays privilégierons Konoha pour leurs futures missions. De même, la présence de déserteurs d'autres villages leur donneront moins envie de demander le soutien dudit village. Toutefois, notre chance de gagner de l'influence sur ce pays disparaîtra si nous abandonnons la mission.

Kakashi le regarda, l'œil brillant. Il voyait effectivement se dessiner les avantages que cela pourraient entraîner pour Konoha. Il avait à présent toutes les cartes de Naruto en main, mais décida de poursuivre la conversation, pour savoir jusqu'où Naruto avait réfléchit au problème:

- En effet, mais il leur suffirait juste de nous renvoyer une demande de mission, avec le bon rang cette fois.

- Malheureusement, si Tazuna a usé d'un tel subterfuge, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le moyens de payer une mission supérieur au rang C. Le reste du pays ne doit pas être beaucoup plus riche. Et en admettant qu'il le soit, nous les auront déjà déçu une fois. Ils risquent de se tourner vers Suna, Kumo ou Iwa, kiri étant déjà exclu.

- Ce sont des déserteurs de Kiri, répliqua Kakashi. Le pays de l'eau serait ravi de s'occuper à la fois d'eux et de la mission.

- Mais les civils ne connaissent pas la subtilité du monde ninja. Peu d'entre eux savent ce qu'est un nukenin. Ils voient le bandeau et concluent hâtivement. C'est tout.

Kakashi opina. Naruto avait tout bon. Il avait un esprit aussi vif qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le blond transpirait, à présent.

- Tu n'es toujours pas remis, remarqua le juunin. Ne te force pas trop.

- Aucun soucis, ça va aller.

L'épouvantail hocha la tête, bien que peu convaincu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartirent. Tazuna leur expliqua alors la situation au pays des vagues. Gato, un multimilliardaire, s'était emparé du pays en prenant possession de tous les ports. Il épuisait ainsi toutes ses ressources, l'appauvrissant et le laissant dépérir san réagir. La seule menace à son emprise absolue sur le pays des vagues, c'était le pont que Tazuna fabriquait, et qui ne rendait plus le pays dépendant des voies maritimes pour le commerce. Il avait donc engagé des mercenaires et des ninjas déserteurs pour empêcher que le chantier arrive à terme. En résumé, Gato était un homme cruel et sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce fut sur cette conclusion que l'équipe n°7 arriva dans le pays des vagues. L'escorte shinobi fut ensuite amenée sur l'île de Tazuna grâce à un passeur clandestin.

Ils n'eurent le temps de parcourir qu'une centaine de mètres, quand une immense ombre fondit sur eux.

- Couchez-vous ! ordonna Kakashi en empoignant Tazuna pour le forcer à faire de même.

Tout le monde s'écrasa au sol. Une énorme épée passa juste au dessus d'eux et se planta dans un arbre. Un homme se tenait sur sa garde. Son visage était couvert de bandages, lui couvrant le visage de la même manière que le masque de Kakashi. Il portait sur le front le bandeau de son village, mais la plaque en métal se trouvait sur ses cheveux. Il s'agissait du symbole de Kiri, mais celui-ci était barré, signe que l'opposant était un déserteur. Kakashi se releva et jaugea le nouveau venu du regard.

- Zabuza Momochi, récita-t-il. Déserteur de rang A et l'un des sept grands épéistes de Kiri. Est devenu un criminel après avoir tenté et échoué à faire un coup d'État au pays de l'eau.

- Moi aussi je te connais, répliqua l'homme à l'épée. Kakashi Hatake.

- On dirait bien que face à toi, je vais être obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

Et l'épouvantail de Konoha releva son bandeau.

- Oh, se moqua Zabuza. Voila donc le fameux sharingan.

Naruto et Sasuke se raidirent. Était-ce possible ? Sakura demanda :

- C'est quoi un sharingan ?

- C'est un dojutsu propre au clan Uchiwa, lui confia Sasuke. Cela permet à leur utilisateur de copier le ninjutsu et le taijutsu de son adversaire, et de briser les genjutsus. C'est une pupille de grande puissance, qui évolue avec le niveau de son propriétaire.

- En effet, continua Zabuza, visiblement amusé. Et on dit que Kakashi a appris plus de mille technique avec son oeil. C'est pourquoi tu es connu dans le monde shinobi sous le nom du ninja copieur.

- Il semble que tu sois bien informé sur moi, commenta le concerné.

- J'ai été un membre de L'ANBU de Kiri, avant de devenir un nukenin. Et ton nom figurait dans le bingobook.

- C'est également ton cas.

- Certes ! Mais à moins que tu aies l'intention de comparer nos primes, je pense que nous avons mieux à faire que de discuter chiffons.

Kakashi s'élança, et le combat débuta. Zabuza arracha son épée de l'arbre et l'abattit sur le juunin de Konoha, qui esquiva. Plusieurs coups furent échangés, et les deux combattants se séparèrent. Le nukenin disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, les genins ressentirent une grande pression. Ayant perdu de vue leur ennemi, ils se sentaient subitement en danger de mort. La pression était écrasante. Naruto ne parvenait pas à trouver l'odeur de l'ennemi, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et la maladie n'en était pas la seule responsable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout ira bien.

C'était Kakashi qui parlait. En disant ses mots, il dégageait une aura apaisante, dissipant leur crainte.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir, continua-t-il. Quel genre de sensei serait-je si je n'étais pas capable de protéger mes propres élèves ?

Il ferma les yeux, faisant ce qui devait probablement être un sourire, mais qui était dissimulé par son masque. A ce moment là, Zabuza apparut et frappa avec son épée. Kakashi évita le coup et planta un kunaï dans le cœur du nukenin. Au lieu de s'affaisser, le déserteur se liquéfia en une flaque d'eau. Kakashi se figea. Le vrai Zabuza se trouvait dans son dos et le trancha en deux avec son épée. L'homme au sharingan se révéla être lui aussi un clone aqueux.

_"Il a réussit à copier ma technique ?"_ fit Zabuza les yeux écarquillés.

Kakashi apparut dans le dos du nukenin, un kunaï sous la gorge du mercenaire.

- Je vois, fit Zabuza. Tu as profité du moment ou tu rassurais tes élèves pour te remplacer par un clone aqueux. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Malheureusement...

- Celui que tu menaces est également un clone, déclara un second Zabuza, derrière Kakashi, tandis que le premier redevenait eau.

Kakashi plongea en avant pour ne pas se faire trancher par l'épée géante. Décidant de mettre de la distance entre lui et le nukenin, le ninja copieur se jeta dans l'eau.

_"Étrange !" _pensa Kakashi, confus_. "L'eau me semble bien lourde, subitement."_

- Tu es tombé dans mon piège, s'exclama alors Zabuza. Suiton: La prison aqueuse.

L'eau tourbillonna et enferma Kakashi dans une énorme sphère d'eau, l'immobilisant totalement. Zabuza conservait une main dans la prison aqueuse, signe évident que s'il l'enlevait, Kakashi serait libéré. Toutefois, le nukenin était confiant. En face de lui, il n'y avait que trois genins et un civil. Aucune chance qu'ils représentent un danger.

- Fuyez ! hurla Kakashi. J'ai été négligent et je me suis fait avoir. Partez et sauvez vos vies.

- Je n'en ai qu'après le charpentier, approuva Zabuza. Tuer des gamins ne me gène pas, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. Si vous partez immédiatement, je vous laisserais peut-être la vie sauve.

Sakura déglutit. Sasuke cherchait un moyen de libérer son sensei. Naruto tomba à genoux, crachant du sang.

_"Merde !"_ pesta-t-il._ "Pas maintenant."_

- Naruto ! hurla la rose, effrayé. Tu vas bien ?

- Je me suis déjà senti mieux, avoua Naruto.

- Pitoyable, fit Zabuza. C'est ça la nouvelle génération de ninjas de konoha ? Une gamine pré-pubère un gamin qui ne sait que trembler, et un autre tout juste bon à cracher ses tripes. Sachez qu'à votre age, mes mains étaient déjà souillées par le sang.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sakura, intriguée malgré elle.

- Le test pour devenir genin, à Kiri, est légèrement différent des autres pays. Il se passe par binôme, généralement avec son meilleur ami. L'examen n'a qu'une seule règle, d'une simplicité enfantine. Les deux élèves se battent dans un combat à mort. Le survivant est ensuite considéré comme ninja.

- Le démon de Kiri, s'exclama Kakashi. Ce que tu as raconté est l'ancien test, qui a été modifié après un incident.

- Quel incident ? demanda Sasuke.

- Une année, un élève a éliminé de sang froid la centaine de participants, à lui tout seul et sans montrer le moindre signe de remords. Les autorités de Kiri furent contraints de changer les règles pour éviter un nouvel incident de ce genre.

- Ah... C'était le bon temps, s'extasia Zabuza en émettant une pulsion meurtrière.

Sasuke, Sakura et Tazuna frémirent, sentant pour la première fois une telle menace. Naruto, en revanche, se releva et émit une pulsion similaire, contrant celle du nukenin. Le déserteur émit un rire appréciateur.

- Magnifique. On dirait que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, finalement. Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ?

- Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Et mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki.

Sur ce, il passa en mode sauvage. Cela provoqua une pression sur son cœur, lui faisant cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang. Il se tint la poitrine.

- Tu ne sembles pas très en forme, se lamenta Zabuza. Quel dommage !

Pestant sur ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire, le blond fit un signe des mains.

- Oiroke no jutsu, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, pour que personne ne l'entende.

Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa. Quand il se dissipa, le blond (?) avait conservé son apparence, à première vue du moins. Toutefois, il s'était bel et bien changé en femme. C'était visible à son visage légèrement plus fin, à ses traits plus féminins. Personne ne comprit l'intérêt de ce qu'ils considérèrent comme un écran de fumée. Refusant de penser à cela, il se jeta sur le nukenin, mais fut intercepté par un clone aqueux.

- Du calme, s'amusa le clone. Nous allons jouer ensemble, mon joli.

Analysant la situation, Naruto chercha un moyen de libérer Kakashi. Il ne devait pas aller dans l'eau, sous peine de finir comme son sensei. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec le clone. La seule solution était donc de s'attaquer directement à l'original, qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Mais comment le faire lâcher prise ? Zabuza était un ninja, lui aussi, et il connaissait probablement toutes les méthodes classiques de combat. Une idée lui vint alors. C'était dangereux et les chances de succès étaient faibles. Il recula précipitamment et déclara à Sasuke:

- J'ai un plan. T'en es ?

- Je fais quoi ?

Il lui expliqua alors à voix basse ce dont il avait besoin. Sasuke hocha la tête, perplexe et un peu inquiet.

- C'est plutôt dangereux pour toi. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Si on ne libère pas Kakashi-sensei, on est tous morts. Je prend le risque.

- Tu tiendras le coup dans ton état.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire sombre.

- Oui, ça ira.

- Ok.

Naruto créa ensuite une cinquantaine de clones, tout autour de Sasuke. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite sur le faux Zabuza, qui les affronta en ricanant et en commentant chaque action. Un des Naruto s'éloigna du combat et se précipita sur le vrai nukenin. Il se jeta sur lui, un kunaï à la main, et tenta de le blesser. Zabuza trouva l'action très drôle. De sa main libre, il perfora le ventre du blond, qui se figea.

- Raté !

- Vraiment ?

Le clone de l'Uzumaki explosa alors, montrant ce que son corps dissimulait: une énorme boule de feu, craché par Sasuke. Le nukenin eut tout juste le temps de composer un signe d'une main:

- Suiton: la barrière aqueuse !

Les deux techniques s'annulèrent dans un nuage de vapeur. Zabuza se jeta alors en arrière. Le vrai Naruto était dissimulé dans la boule de feu. Son corps, recouvert par son manteau de chakra, était gravement brûlé Ses vêtements étaient devenus presque inexistants. Au moment ou Zabuza avait fait un bond en arrière, Naruto avait tenté de lui trancher le bras, à l'aide de griffes en chakra, ce qui aurait probablement fonctionné. Mais le but avait été atteint, Kakashi était libre. Le blond se rendit alors compte que sa sexy-méta était encore active. Rougissant, il mit fin à la technique et rebondit sur la surface de l'eau, avant d'y prendre appui et de se relever. Personne n'avait rien vu. Ses seins avaient été trop petits pour qu'on les remarque, et son pantalon tenait encore en place à ce moment là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit un Sakura confuse.

Sasuke revint à coté d'elle et lui expliqua. Au moment ou Naruto avait fait apparaître ses clones, il s'était lui même transformé en kunaï, dans la main du brun. Les clones avaient ensuite distraits les deux Zabuza pour permettre à l'Uchiwa de se placer et de lancer un "katon: boule de feu suprême". Sasuke avait en même temps jeté le kunaï/Naruto dans le brasier. Celui-ci avait repris son apparence normale et s'était recouvert de son "manteau du renard" pour limiter les brûlures du feu. Zabuza avait ensuite dissipé le katon avec son suiton et Naruto avait frappé. Zabuza, par réflexe, s'était reculé, mais avait oublié Kakashi et l'avait libéré par inadvertance.

- J'ai été négligent, marmonna Zabuza.

- Admet-le, répliqua le ninja copieur, ils ont été plus fort que toi sur ce coup là. Maintenant, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique.

Zabuza ricana et commença une suite de signes. Kakashi, avec son sharingan, l'imita.

- Suiton: le dragon aqueux ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux attaques se percutèrent de plein fouet, de puissance égale, projetant des gerbes d'eau sur les genins et Tazuna. Au loin, perché sur un arbre, une silhouette observait le combat, prêt à réagir à tout moment. Kakashi et Zabuza se firent de nouveau face.

- Peuh, s'exclama le nukenin. Tu ne fais que me singer...

- Cela ne te fera pas gagner le combat, pauvre imitateur ! continua Kakashi, en parfaite synchronisation avec Zabuza.

Celui-ci commençait à être effrayé. Son adversaire prévoyait tout ce qu'il faisait. Le sharingan permettait-il de lire dans les pensées ? Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit du nukenin, le ninja copieur lança un genjutsu. Zabuza vit alors une réplique de lui-même apparaître derrière Kakashi, et ensemble, ils lancèrent une nouvelle technique.

- Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu !

La grande cataracte, un puissant jutsu de type eau...L'attaque percuta Zabuza de plein fouet, et il s'écrasa contre un arbre, un centaine de mètre plus loin. Kakashi revint sur la terre ferme, suivit peu de temps après par Naruto, tremblant de tous ses membres à cause de ses brûlures et du froid ambiant. Zabuza s'assit péniblement quand le juunin de Konoha s'approcha de lui, kunaï à la main.

- Impossible ! Ton sharingan te permet-il de voir l'avenir ?

- Tout juste. Et à présent, je vois la mort t'emporter !

A ces mots, un senbon se ficha dans la gorge du nukenin, qui s'affaissa. Tout le monde se figea, tandis qu'une personne en tenue d'ANBU de kiri se présenta à eux.

- Merci à vous ! déclara-t-il, dont le timbre de la voix indiquait qu'il devait avoir l'âge des trois genins. Cela fait maintenant un moment que je suivais ce déserteur. Je vais m'occuper de lui, à présent.

Naruto sentit la sincérité dans ses mots. Toutefois, il était perturbé de ne pas avoir sentit son odeur à son arrivée, mais il la distinguait, à présent. Cela rappelait un mélange d'herbes et de fleurs, avec une pointe métallique. C'était un parfum très pur, à peine teinté de l'odeur du sang. Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de remettre son bandeau en place, avant de confirmer la mort du déserteur. Plus de pouls ! L'ANBU prit le corps inerte du nukenin et disparut. Dès qu'ils furent certains que l'enfant était parti, Naruto et Kakashi s'effondrèrent.

_"J'ai trop utilisé le sharingan." _songea le ninja copieur.

_"Mémo pour moi-même: à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler !"_ ricana Naruto.

Et ils s'évanouirent. Sasuke et Sakura se mirent à deux pour porter Kakashi. Tazuna prit Naruto dans ses bras, avant de déclarer.

- Venez chez moi ! Vous pourrez vous reposer et attendre le réveil de vos compagnons.

Les deux genins hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route. Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. Kakashi fut installé dans un futon, et Naruto sur le canapé. Après quoi une jeune femme se présenta. Elle se nommait Tsunami, et c'était la fille du charpentier. Elle leur servit des rafraîchissements et commença à inspecter les blessures de chacun. Sakura et Sasuke étaient indemnes, bien que fatigués. Kakashi avait trop forcé sur ses réserves de chakra, mais il n'était pas en danger. Naruto, en revanche, avait été grièvement brûlé jusqu'au troisième degré. Pour lui, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, puisque son sens du toucher était "engourdi" dans un genjutsu, mais son corps avait subit de lourds dégâts. Aussi Tsunami fut-elle surprise de voir que les brûlures avaient déjà meilleures apparence, et qu'une peau rose apparaissait en dessous. Quelle capacité de régénération impressionnante ! Le soir même, le ninja copieur et l'Uzumaki était réveillé. L'un devait utiliser des béquilles pour se déplacer, l'autre était couvert de bandages pour éviter des infections. Kakashi organisa une réunion:

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tazuna.

- Je pense que Zabuza est toujours en vie, expliqua l'épouvantail.

- Comment ? s'exclama Sakura.

- L'aiguille senbon, comprit Sasuke.

- Exact, approuva Kakashi. Elles sont utilisées en acupuncture Toutefois, si un point vital est touché, cela peut provoquer un état léthargique imitant la mort. De plus, un ANBU serait seulement partit avec la tête du déserteur, après avoir incinéré le reste du corps.

- Mais si vous saviez cela, pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ? s'exclama Sakura, stupéfaite.

- Kakashi-sensei n'a pas entamé le combat pour la simple raison qu'il aurait perdu, expliqua Naruto. Il était épuisé par le match précédent, et ce nouvel adversaire était frais et dispo. De plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de nous combattre, seulement de récupérer Zabuza.

- Parfaitement, dit le ninja copieur. De plus, à présent, nous savons que Zabuza possède un complice. Toutefois, son état ne lui permettra pas de revenir se battre tout de suite. Nous allons avoir environ une semaine de répit.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda la rose.

- Moi ? récupérer. Vous ? Vous entraîner.

- Comment ? s'intéressa Sasuke. Que doit-on faire ?

- Facile ! Grimper aux arbres.

Le lendemain, l'équipe n°7 fut emmené par Kakashi dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant un arbre de bonne envergue.

- Voila, fit-il. Grimpez à cet arbre.

- Cela n'a pas l'air dur, commenta Sakura.

- Sauf que vous ne devrez pas utiliser vos mains. Seulement vos pieds !

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama la rose.

- Bien sur que non, répliqua Naruto. Kakashi-sensei marchait bien sur l'eau, contre Zabuza.

- En effet, et toi aussi. Montre leur comment procéder.

Naruto soupira. Il inspira à fond et se concentra. Puis, lentement, il grimpa sur l'arbre pas à pas, le corps horizontal, défiant la gravité.

- Génial, fit Sakura.

- C'est grâce à la manipulation du chakra, expliqua Kakashi. En en injectant dans vos pieds, vous pourrez le faire adhérer à la surface de l'arbre. Toutefois, il faut bien le doser, sinon cela ne marche pas. A chaque essai, je veux que vous traciez une marque pour indiquer la hauteur que vous avez parcouru.

Et ils se mirent au travail. Naruto, lui, se contenta de rester à coté de Kakashi, trop fatigué pour faire un exercice qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement.

- Nous deux, dit Kakashi, nous allons devoir nous remettre de nos blessures. Durant ce laps de temps, je verrais si je peux t'enseigner autre chose.

- Oui sensei.

- Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire à quel point ton comportement face à Zabuza était puéril et dangereux.

- Oui sensei.

- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à te remercier.

- Ah ? Euh... De rien sensei.

Kakashi sourit et se retira, suivit par Naruto. Ils passèrent la journée dans la maison de Tsunami. L'Uzumaki, fidèle à son sang, continuait à étudier les sceaux. Kakashi, l'observa, silencieux. Il en apprenait ainsi plus sur le blond et ses méthodes d'entrainement. Ce soir-là, Sasuke et Sakura revinrent éreintés. Ils mangèrent en silence. Inari, le fils de Tsunami, jetait des regards noirs à tous les ninjas sans dire un mot. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde alla se coucher. Naruto, cette nuit là, fut réveillé en sursaut. Son corps le brûlait à nouveau. Il sortit discrètement, laissant juste un mot derrière lui au cas ou, et retourna dans la forêt, en titubant violemment. Son corps semblait se consumer de l'intérieur. C'était plus douloureux que jamais. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, l'aura de Shadow se mit à trembloter, avant de disparaître complètement.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Kyubi.

- Le genjutsu ne fait plus d'effet.

**- Pourquoi ?**

- Le processus arrive à son terme.

**- Courage, Naruto. Cela ne durera plus très longtemps.**

Dans le monde réel, Naruto continuait de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La douleur était insupportable, il ne voyait plus rien, se cognant sur toutes les branches qu'il croisait. Soudain, il s'effondra. Son corps s'embrasa, de l'intérieur. Son chakra le rongeait comme un acide, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce fut son unique cri de souffrance, car ensuite, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla, allongé dans l'eau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. Toutefois, la première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il n'avait plus mal. La douleur avait cessé. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard inquiet de Kurama.

**- Comment vas-tu renardeau ?**

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, fit Naruto en se relevant et en repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux qui bloquait son champ de vision.

**- Je suis... Désolé.**

- De quoi ?

**- Pour ce que tu as du subir.**

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que c'était ?

**- Oui.**

- Alors ?

**- Tu devrais d'abord... Regarder ton reflet.**

Naruto, exaspéré, s'exécuta. Il se pencha et observa l'image que lui renvoyait la surface de l'eau.

- ...

Choc absolu et le terme était faible. Naruto s'était figé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui renvoyait son reflet. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce qu'il voyait était une femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec des marques en forme de moustaches sur ses joues. Autre détail important, il/elle était nu(e). Mais sur le coup, cela ne le/la dérangea pas. Lentement, Naruto se redressa et jeta un regard menaçant à Kyubi.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est la technique Oiroke no jutsu.

**- Malheureusement non.**

- Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à avoir une _très_ bonne explication.

**- Je... Suis désolé.**

Naruto explosa.

- Désolé ? C'est tout ? Je suis une femme par ta faute, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est désolé ? Foutu renard ! Je suis sur que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil. Saleté de Pervers !

**- Sache pour ta gouverne que je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour les personnes du même sexe que moi !**

Naruto s'interrompit. Avait-il/elle bien entendu(e) ? Kurama soupira.

**- Je suis un Kitsune. Connais-tu les légendes au sujet de ces animaux. Ce sont des femmes renardes. A ton avis, pourquoi tous mes précédents hôtes étaient du sexe féminin ?**

- Je ne suis pas sur... de comprendre.

**- C'est pourtant simple ! Dans ton corps, nous partageons tout. Lorsque tu as atteint ta puberté, tes hormones ont commencé à agir. Les miennes ont réagit. Cette "maladie" n'était ni plus ni moins que la synchronisation de mon corps de femme avec ton corps à toi. Si tu avais été une femme dès le début, tu aurais juste eu une légère migraine, car nos hormones étaient identiques. Mais tu étais un homme. La différence d'hormones et de sexe à pousser ton corps dans une réaction de rejet. Il tentait de s'adapter à ta nouvelle condition d'adolescent et à ses conséquences.**

- Donc je suis condamné à vivre dans le corps d'une femme toute ma vie ?

**- Non. Les Kitsune sont des êtres polymorphes. Tu pourras retrouver ton vrai corps sitôt que tu maîtriseras ce nouveau type de transformation. Toutefois, mes hormones réagiront si tu restes trop longtemps homme, et te feront redevenir femme. Tu possèdes désormais deux corps, en quelques sortes. Il te faudra les alterner pour ton bien.**

Naruto inspira à fond.

- Génial, ironisa-t-il. Fantastique, absolument fabuleux. Kurama était une femme, j'étais un homme. Maintenant je suis une femme, mais je peux redevenir un homme à la condition que je redevienne une femme de temps en temps. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

**- Non.**

- Super... Attend une seconde ! L'Oiroke no jutsu, c'était pour ça ! Tu disais de m'habituer à ce corps féminin. Tu le savais, j'y crois pas.

**- ...**

Une autre révélation jaillit dans l'esprit de Naruto, qui le fit soudainement rougir.

- Euh... Lorsque tu as dit que... Tes hormones avaient réagi... Tu ne voulais pas dire que... N'est-ce pas ?

Kyubi détourna le regard, subitement gêné. Naruto vit ses soupçons se confirmer et devint pivoine.

- Tu veux dire que tu as réagit à ma présence ? En tant qu'homme ? Tu avais du... Du...

**- Du désir, oui.**

Kyubi avait dit cela en se transformant en une magnifique femme aux cheveux écarlates qui s'écoulaient en cascade dans son dos en neuf longues mèches. Ses yeux, couleur rubis, observait Naruto avec une pointe d'envie difficilement réprimée. Son corps était enveloppé dans une robe dont la couleur rappelait celle d'un coucher de soleil. Toutefois, ses poignets et ses mollets, ainsi que son cou étaient entravés par des chaînes, qui la reliait à la cage. Kurama soupira.

**- Voila mon apparence en tant qu'humaine.**

- Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?

**- Tu étais trop jeune. Et je ne pouvais pas me transformer sans la présence de phéromones spécifiques que seuls les "adultes" dégagent.**

- Je comprend... Je crois.

**- Toujours est-il, qu'il te faut un nom.**

- J'ai déjà un nom: Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurama sourit, c'était une vision de paradis.

**- Certes. Il s'agit de ton nom en tant qu'homme. Mais tu possèdes également un corps de femme... Ton alter-ego, en quelques sortes. Il lui faut un nom à elle aussi.**

- Naruko Uzumaki ?

**- Naruko, c'est bon. Uzumaki, en revanche, ne convient pas. Tu es le dernier Uzumaki de Konoha, si une autre personne portant ce nom apparaît, cela va se remarquer rapidement.**

- Tu me conseilles quoi, dans ce cas ?

**- Hum... Il y a longtemps, on m'avait donné un surnom. Je pense qu'il pourra te plaire.**

- Quel était ce surnom ?

**- Benihime, la princesse écarlate.**

Naruto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où lui venait ce surnom. Son apparence parlait d'elle même.

- Soit, déclara-t-il/elle. Ce sera désormais mon nom.

**- Je t'en prie. Dit-le.**

- Mon nom, en tant que femme, est Naruko Benihime...

* * *

Que dire ?

J'adore me compliquer la tache. Gérer un personnage du gabarit de Naruto était tellement "simple" que je me suis dit que j'allais lui fournir une double vie.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un corps polymorphe qui n'obéit qu'à ses propres hormones ?

Autant vous le dire, ça va pas être simple... Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Bien, je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire.

En attend, je vous demande votre avis sur ce chapitre. Une bonne rewiew fait toujours plaisir...

A la prochaine !


	8. Le choix de Haku

Me revoilà !

Je sais que j'avais dit au chapitre précédent qu'après la fin de l'arc du pays des vagues, je ralentirais ma publication.

Il se trouve que ce chapitre est justement le dernier... Oui, je sais, je l'ai fait exprès. Par sadisme...

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7: Le choix de Haku_**

Le lendemain, lorsque Kakashi se réveilla, il vit le mot laissé par Naruto.

"Je sors prendre l'air. Je ne serais pas absent longtemps !"

Pensant qu'il s'était levé quelques minutes avant lui, l'épouvantail ne fit pas attention. Lui, Sasuke et Sakura prirent un petit déjeuner, après quoi le ninja copieur décida de voir les progrès des deux genins dans leur manipulation du chakra. De retour dans la forêt, il observa Sakura en premier. Celle-ci monta sans difficulté jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. Elle était un peu fatiguée de l'effort, probablement à cause de sa réserve de chakra un peu faible, mais affichait un air triomphant. Sasuke, pour sa part, arriva jusqu'à mi-hauteur avant de redescendre. Cela faisait un progrès de quinze bons centimètres par rapport à la veille. Malgré tout, il était frustré de ne pas parvenir plus haut.

- C'est une question d'entrainement, lui expliqua Kakashi. Plus tu fais souvent quelque chose, et plus tu le feras facilement.

- hn !

Kakashi soupira. Si Sasuke boudait, seul Naruto serait capable de le faire sortir de son état. En parlant du blond, le ninja copieur se rendit compte qu'il avait lu le message depuis plus de deux heures sans recevoir de nouvelle de l'Uzumaki. Le juunin fronça les sourcils, peut-être était-il retourné chez Tazuna. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment de travail à faire. Toutefois, en dehors de Tsunami et d'Inari, il ne trouva personne. Frustré, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa veste et invoqua Pakkun, un chien traceur. Celui-ci demanda:

- Salut, ça faisait longtemps !

- Yo ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je m'en doutais, il est plutôt rare que tu m'invoques pour boire du lait, tu sais ? Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Un de mes élèves est manquant à l'appel. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le retrouver.

- Tu as des élèves ? C'est nouveau ça. D'ordinaire tu les recales au test d'admission genin.

- Ils l'ont réussi.

- Respect ! Bon, donne moi son odeur que je le retrouve.

Kakashi lui tendit le papier. Pakkun le renifla et se redressa, troublé.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un animal que je dois pister ?

- Certain, c'est l'odeur de mon élève.

- Il a une odeur plus proche du renard que de l'humain, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin passons. La piste semble vieille de plusieurs heures, du milieu de la nuit je pense.

Ce fut au tour du ninja copieur d'être troublé. Aurait-il eu un problème ? Pakkun le rassura en partie.

- Il n'y a que son odeur. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement ou autre. L'odeur se dirige vers la forêt, il s'est peut-être perdu.

- Peut-être, mais je n'y crois pas beaucoup. Son flair est probablement aussi développé que le tien.

- Honnêtement, j'en doute !

- Tu verras quand on le trouvera.

- Si tu le dis.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, au rythme de Kakashi qui était encore en béquilles. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans les bois. Puis, Pakkun s'immobilisa.

- La piste mène jusqu'ici, avant de s'interrompre.

- Mais il n'y a rien ici, fit Kakashi en scrutant les alentours

- Je suis formel. Ton élève est arrivé jusqu'ici, et ensuite, plus rien.

- Pas d'autre odeur ?

- Non, aucune odeur humaine. Hum ? Il y a bien une odeur de renard, mais elle n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que je recherche. On la suit quand même ?

- Non, pas la peine. Si Naruto ne veut pas qu'on le suive, il doit avoir ses raisons. Je laisse en l'état pour le moment, mais si jamais il n'est pas rentré demain, je me mets à sa poursuite. Béquilles ou pas béquilles.

Pakkun soupira. Il était rare de voir Kakashi aussi sentimental. De plus, il devait bien admettre que l'homme qu'il cherchait était doué. Jamais auparavant un humain n'avait réussi à tromper son flair. Mais depuis le début, il avait eu l'impression de chasser un renard. Et cette seconde odeur... Quel fumet étrange ! C'était certes l'odeur d'un renard, mais cela n'avait rien d'animal, d'humain encore moins... Vraiment intriguant. Soupirant à nouveau, il se dés-invoqua, laissant Kakashi retourner à la maison de Tazuna.

Naruko se tenait au centre d'un lac, les yeux fermés, en position du lotus. Kurama tentait de lui expliquer comment retrouver son apparence d'homme.

**_"Pense à ton corps tel qu'il était avant."_**

_"C'est ce que je fais depuis quatre heures sans le moindre succès."_

**_"Ne râle pas. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça."_**

_"Mouais. Bon ensuite ?"_

**_"Focalise toi sur ton ancien corps et essaye de le remodeler."_**

Naruko se concentra, mais Kyubi l'interrompit.

**_"Non, il ne faut pas utiliser de chakra. Cette transformation ne n'en nécessite pas. Ce n'est pas comme la sexy méta, qui te donne l'apparence d'une femme, ou d'un homme, pour un temps donné. Dans le cas d'une technique, c'est comme une illusion appliquée sur le corps. Dans le cas présent, c'est ton corps lui même qui a changé. D'où la faible quantité de chakra lors de la transformation."_**

_"J'ai rien compris !"_

**_"Peu importe. Sache juste qu'à la vitesse ou tu apprends, tu risques de devoir te dissimuler un bon moment."_**

_"Franchement, quelle idée de posséder un pouvoir pareil ?"_

**_"Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Les dojutsus comme le byakugan ou le sharingan ne peuvent percer cette transformation, puisqu'elle n'est basée sur aucun jutsu. Aucun chakra n'est nécessaire pour la maintenir en place, donc ils ne peuvent même pas se rendre compte du subterfuge."_**

_"Bof. Si c'est pour rester dans le corps d'une femme, je passe."_

**_"Je n'ai jamais précisé que c'était uniquement pour le corps féminin."_**

_"Pour le corps masculin, pareil. On ne touche pas. Compris ?"_

**_"Pff, bon d' fait, tu as décidé de ton apparence définitive en tant que Naruko ?"_**

La jeune femme se raidit.

_"C'est quoi cette histoire _encore _?"_

**_"Quand tu te transformera par défaut, tu auras une apparence prédéfinie. Est-ce que celle-ci te convient, ou on la modifie ?"_**

_"Evidemment qu'on la modifie. Je ne suis pas fou ! Elle ressemble trop à la sexy-méta que j'ai déjà plus ou moins révélé à Konoha. Il me faut quelque chose de plus passe-partout."_

**_"Laisse-moi faire..."_**

_"Hein ? Que... Quoi ?_

Les cheveux blonds de Naruko devinrent d'un rouge profond, ses yeux devinrent rubis, mais avec la pupille ronde, et pas fendue comme Kurama. Ses seins rétrécirent légèrement, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop ou les mettre. Ses marques sur les joues disparurent et ses lèvres se firent plus rouge, plus... Désirables ! Naruko vit son reflet et soupira:

_"Tu aurais pu demander mon avis !"_

**_"Tu porte le nom de Benihime, à présent. Je me devais de te mettre en valeur._**

_"Si tu le dis... Mais attend ! Tu peux me re-transformer en homme, si tu es capable de modifier mon apparence."_

**_"En fait, non. Je ne peux modifier que ton toi féminin, et seulement si tu ne m'en empêches pas."_**

_"Dommage. Bon, j'ai besoin de prendre un bain, et il n'est pas question de le faire dans ce corps._

**_"Tu préfères les hommes ?"_**

_"Oui. Non. Arrête, tu m'embrouilles. Je veux me baigner dans mon corps, ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre, non ?"_

**_"Désolé, je te taquine."_**

_"Évite s'il te plait. Je vis déjà assez mal la situation. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les pensées de Kakashi-sensei s'il me voyait dans cet état."_

**_"Brrr... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui a enclenché la transformation."_**

_"De quoi ?"_

Kurama soupira.

**_"Tu te souviens du test de la clochette ? Il lisait son bouquin érotique. Quand tu t'es trop approché de lui, tu as sentis les phéromones, exact ?"_**

_"Oui."_

**_"Et bien ce sont ces phéromones qui ont tout déclenché. Je t'ai dit que certaines phéromones spécifiques me permettent de me transformer. Ce sont celles liées à l'excitation sexuelle. Lorsque tu les as respiré, ta transformation a commencé."_**

_"Compris, ne plus s'approcher de Kakashi-sensei quand il tient son bouquin à la main, sinon, je risque de me transformer par inadvertance."_

**_"Parfaitement."_**

_"Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée."_

Naruko revint sur la terre ferme et s'allongea contre un arbre, tentant par tous les moyens de redevenir celui qu'il était. Dans un état proche de la méditation, la jeune femme ne sentit pas arriver une personne qui ramassait des herbes. Il semblait à première vue que ce soit une femme d'une quinzaine d'années. Avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons, elle portait un kimono rose sans manche. Un panier partiellement rempli d'herbes dans une main, elle s'arrêta en apercevant Naruko. S'approchant doucement d'elle, la nouvelle venue l'observa quelques secondes. Puis, elle la secoua doucement.

- Réveille-toi, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruko ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et se releva un peu trop hâtivement. Elle trébucha et renversa la jeune femme, se retrouvant ainsi allongée sur elle. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. La scène se figea pendant quelques secondes. Brusquement, les deux femmes devinrent pivoine, et la Benihime se releva maladroitement.

- Je... Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'autre, peu assurée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

- Oh, c'est... Gentil de ta part. Mon nom est Naruko Benihime. Et toi ?

- Haku Yuki.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un par ici, confessa la rouge. Encore moins une demoiselle en promenade.

- Je ne suis pas en promenade, rigola Haku. Je ramasse des herbes médicinales. Et je dois t'avouer autre chose... Malgré mon apparence, je suis un homme.

Naruko se sentit rougir encore plus. Kurama grogna. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. La Benihime en était la preuve vivante, sous bien des domaines. L'odeur de Haku provint ensuite aux narines de la fille renarde. Il s'agissait d'un mélange floral, teinté d'une pointe métallique. C'était l'odeur de l'ANBU qui avait sauvé Zabuza Momochi. Remerciant le ciel pour la première fois de ne pas être sous sa vraie forme, la rouge demanda:

- Si je puis me permettre de demander, pourquoi te déguiser en femme ?

- Je ne me déguise pas. Pas vraiment. Disons qu'avec mon physique, je passe plus facilement inaperçue dans des habits féminins, plutôt que masculins.

_"Que je te comprends."_ compatit Naruko.

- Et ces plantes ?

- Un ami cher est malade. J'ai besoin de certaines herbes présentes dans cette forêt pour lui faire un remède.

- Tu es médecin ?

- J'ai quelques notions.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

- Avec plaisir !

Et Naruko aida Haku a ramasser les plantes que le jeune homme lui indiquait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi dans un silence apaisant pendant plusieurs heures. Le panier fut ainsi remplit de diverses herbes possédant de grandes vertus médicinales ou relaxantes. Haku avait expliqué les effets de chacune d'elle à la rouge, dont le regard curieux semblait insatiable. Une fois la cueillette achevée, Haku prit congé. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, la Benihime demanda :

- En vaut-il la peine ?

Haku s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Quoi donc ?

- Zabuza Momochi. En vaut-il la peine ?

Le jeune homme se figea. Il n'émanait toutefois pas d'hostilité de la demoiselle aux yeux rubis, juste une simple interrogation. Comment savait-elle que c'était pour Zabuza qu'il récoltait ces plantes ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé, sachant cela ? Était elle une divinité quelconque de cette forêt ? Non, même si sa beauté était ensorcelante, elle était humaine, il en était certain. Se rendant subitement compte de la direction de ses pensées, Haku secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, déclara-t-il finalement. Pour moi, il en vaut la peine.

- Très bien, acquiesça la rouge. Je comprends.

- Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ?

Cela se terminerait-il en combat ? Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer la question à haute voix, mais Naruko comprit tout de suite. Secouant doucement la tête en signe de négation, elle le rassura:

- Rien du tout. En cet instant précis, à cet endroit précis, nous sommes juste deux personnes qui avons fait connaissance. Il n'y a aucune animosité à avoir. Nous sommes en terrain neutre, actuellement.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tout dépend des circonstances. Je crains malheureusement que nous nous retrouverons face à face à un moment donné.

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- Tu as répondu aux miennes. C'est la moindre des choses.

- Comment as-tu su pour Zabuza-sama ?

Naruko lui sourit, aveuglant le brun aux longs cheveux.

- Disons que j'étais présente au moment ou tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et tu possèdes un parfum... Unique.

La réflexion fit rougir Haku, sans vraiment qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il s'inclina gauchement, et s'en alla, confus. Kurama s'agita.

**_"Eh bien..."_** commenta-t-elle._**"On peut dire que tu sais y faire. Si tu avais été un homme à ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais été jalouse."**_

_"Pardon ? Je sais y faire à quoi ?"_

**_"Tu ne t'en ses pas rendu compte ? Tu l'as littéralement envoûté C'est une des particularités que possèdent les Kitsune: on se fait... Apprécier très rapidement."_**

_"Je sens que je vais regretter de poser la question, mais je vais le faire quand même. Quel est le rapport entre ma pseudo-séduction de Haku et ta jalousie ?"_

**_"Tant que tu es femme, je ne ressens aucune attirance pour toi. Cela nous facilite donc grandement la tache. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux."_**

_"Évite les sous-entendus."_

**_"Rabat-joie. Bref, en tant que femme, tu ne me fait pas d'effet particulier, en dehors de mon affection pour toi. En tant qu'homme en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Il n'est pas impossible que je puisse devenir jalouse."_**

_"Sérieusement ?"_

**_"A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à une situation pareille. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes hôtes étaient toutes des femmes, auparavant."_**

_"Je sens que ma vie amoureuse va être chaotique..."_

**_"J'essaierai d'être sage. Promis !"_**

_"Je crains le pire..."_

Soupirant, Naruko tenta à nouveau de redevenir homme, sans succès. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle s'était absentée trop longtemps. Kakashi-sensei était probablement déjà à sa recherche. Mais il était hors de question de revenir dans ce corps qui, malgré toutes les affirmations de Kurama, n'était pas le sien. Et par dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son équipe dans cet état. Leurs questions seraient trop embarrassantes, sans parler des réponses ! Non, c'était inenvisageable. Mais incapable de redevenir un homme, et mauvais dans le jutsu de transformation classiques, quelle solution lui restait-elle ?

**_"Oiroke ne jutsu?"_** suggéra Kyubi.

Alternative problématique. En effet, la version masculine de la sexy-méta pouvait lui rendre son apparence, mais il y avait un effet secondaire indésirable. Il serait plus "sexy" que son corps original. Son apparence serait beaucoup plus attirante que d'ordinaire. Et s'il ne craignait pas grand chose du coté de ses compagnons masculins, il appréhendait celle de Sakura, très attentive au physique de son entourage. Malgré tout, la décision fut rapide. Entre se présenter femme et se présenter idéalisé, Naruko prenait la seconde option. Elle malaxa son chakra et redevint Naruto, du moins presque. Soupirant, elle retourna chez Tazuna. A peine la rouge eut-elle franchie le seuil de la porte, que Sakura se jeta sur elle en hurlant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Cela fait des heures que tu as disparu ! Comment peux-tu t'absenter ainsi sans rien dire ?

- J'ai laissé un mot, protesta Naruko, mal à l'aise.

- En effet, intervint Kakashi. Et tu précisais que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Or, tu es resté absent presque quinze heures. Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

- Euh... C'est compliqué.

Sakura détailla la Benihime du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Naruto, il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi, déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke et Kakashi furent sur leurs gardes. La rose avait détecté la différence, sans bien savoir quoi. Ils devaient supposés qu'elle était une espionne. Bénissant l'état de faiblesse de Kakashi, qui ne lui permettait pas d'user du sharingan et de découvrir la vérité, elle gloussa.

- Cela me fait plaisir que tu le remarques, s'exclama la rouge en feignant l'excitation. Je suis guéri, et je ne parle pas seulement de mes brûlures La maladie s'est dissipée durant la matinée.

Le juunin haussa un sourcil. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait cherché le blond et avait perdu sa piste. Pakkun avait affirmé qu'il y avait eu une autre odeur. Était-il possible que la maladie de l'Uzumaki avait modifié son odeur corporelle ? Il se contenta de demander:

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenu directement ?

- Je voulais m'assurer d'avoir retrouvé toutes mes forces, mentit Naruko. Je me suis entraîné à l'écart, pour ne pas faire de victimes. Certaines de mes techniques sont assez instables.

- Mais comment as-tu pu récupérer de tes brûlures si rapidement ? demanda Sakura.

- J'ai vécu comme un animal durant des années, lui répondit patiemment la rouge. A cause de cela, j'utilise plus ou moins inconsciemment mon chakra pour accélérer ma guérison.

C'était une partie de la vérité. Le chakra le guérissait bien, mais c'était celui de Kurama, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie chez les renards.

- Peu importe, intervint Kakashi. A présent que tu es là, je t'ai concocté un programme spécial d'entrainement.

- Quel type ?

- la nature du chakra.

L'apprentissage des éléments ? Intéressant. Naruko eut un sourire ravi. Elle hocha la tête.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Prend cette feuille et verses-y du chakra. En fonction de ta nature de chakra, elle aura un effet différent. Elle se scindera en deux pour le fuuton, brulera pour le katon, s'humidifiera pour le suiton, se désagrégera pour le katon et se froissera pour le raiton. Essaie pour voir.

**_"Mauvaise idée !"_** intervint Kyubi.

Trop tard. Naruko concentra son chakra dans la feuille. Celle-ci explosa. Naruko faillit perdre le contrôle de son Oiroke no jutsu, mais se reprit juste à temps. Elle regarda Kakashi, qui observait la feuille, stupéfait.

- Quelle nature est-ce donc ? demanda Naruko.

- Aucune idée, répondit le juunin. Cette réaction est inédite.

- Donc, pour l'entrainement ?

- On le reportera. Continue à t'entraîner au fuinjutsu jusqu'à ce que j'aie compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Compris.

Puis, la rouge demanda à Kurama:

_"C'était quoi ?"_

**_"Une réaction en chaîne."_**

_"Explique."_

**_"Ta nature de chakra naturelle est fuuton. Dans ton corps d'homme, la feuille aurait du se scinder. Le problème, c'est que tu étais dans ton corps de femme, qui est à mi-chemin entre toi et moi. Du coup, ma nature de chakra katon a réagit à ton fuuton, ce qui a fait exploser la feuille."_**

_"N'aurait-elle pas du se scinder et brûler "_

**_"Oui, mais je suis un biju. Mon chakra était trop puissant et sauvage pour cette pauvre feuille de papier. Le résultat était inévitable."_**

_"Je commence à me poser de sérieuses question sur notre relation..."_

**_"Je t'écoute."_**

_"Le vent alimente le feu."_

**_"Oh !"_**** ronronna Kyubi.****_ "Il est vrai que dans un lit, l'interaction de ces deux éléments peut se révéler passionnant..."_**

_"Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de relation. T'es une vraie perverse !"_

**_"La faute à tes hormones."_**

_"N'importe quoi. Mais si je t'ai bien suivi, je suis plus puissant en femme qu'en homme ?"_

**_"Oui !"_**

_"Génial..."_

Revenant à la réalité, Naruko entendit Sakura et Sasuke débattra avec Kakashi.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas apprendre notre nature de chakra comme Naruto ? demanda le brun avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Il faut une grande maîtrise de son chakra avant de commencer, expliqua Kakashi. C'est à cela que sert l'escalade des arbres.

- Moi je l'ai terminé cet exercice, contra la rose.

- Il reste celui qui consiste à marcher sur l'eau. Ensuite seulement, on peut s'attaquer à la nature de chakra.

- Pfff, fit Sakura.

L'ambiance au dîner fut sombre, ce soir là. Chacun mangeait en silence. Naruko avait un mal fou à rester concentré sur sa technique, tant l'atmosphère était lugubre. Ce fut Inari qui rompit le silence.

- Vous êtes complètement fou. Affronter Gato, c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Vous êtes tous condamnés si vous vous dressez face à lui.

- J'admire ton optimisme, lui confia Naruko.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Gato est invincible. Personne ne pourra venir à bout de lui et de ses millions !

Naruko sentit l'odeur de la colère et de la tristesse émaner de l'enfant.

- Que t'a-t-il prit ? demanda la rouge, compatissante.

Inari se figea. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, il quitta la table. Tsunami demanda, stupéfaite:

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Naruto possède un instinct particulièrement développé, éluda Kakashi. Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'histoire était tragique, et d'une cruauté infinie. Kaiza, le beau-père d'Inari, était un pêcheur respecté pour son courage et son intégrité. D'une générosité sans borne, il n'hésitait pas à aider son prochain. Malheureusement, lorsque Gato arriva au pays des vagues Kaisa tenta de l'empêcher de nuire. Il échoua et fut exécuté sur la place publique, sous les yeux d'Inari. L'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un héros était mort sans pouvoir réagir. Depuis, le trauma causé était tel que l'enfant voyait Gato comme un monstre invincible.

Les jours passèrent. Naruko du faire des efforts surhumain pour ne pas se trahir. Le pire fut la fois ou, sous la douche, elle avait reprit sa véritable apparence, trop fatiguée mentalement pour la maintenir constamment. Elle n'avait pas entendu Sasuke entrer et avait pratiquement aveuglé le pauvre genin avec un jet d'eau bouillant avant de reprendre sa forme masculine et de sortir précipitamment, le visage écarlate. Elle poursuivait son étude du fuinjutsu, faisant des progrès considérables dans ce domaine. Elle s'occupait également de la surveillance de Tazuna, pendant sa construction du pont et vit, dépitée, les ouvriers abandonner les uns après les autres. Seul le charpentier persista jusqu'au bout. Sasuke acheva finalement l'exercice d'escalade et rejoignit Sakura dans son apprentissage de la marche sur l'eau. Kakashi supervisait le tout en essayant toujours de comprendre comment la feuille de chakra avait pu exploser. Il pensait au début à un modèle défectueux, mais quatre autres essais donnèrent le même résultat. Et Naruko ne lui avait pas révélé la vérité.

La semaine s'acheva enfin et la tension se fit palpable. Kakashi, complètement remis, décida de se rendre avec Sasuke et Sakura sur le pont, pour affronter Zabuza et son complice. Naruko devait rester chez Tsunami et veiller sur la famille, qui risquait de se faire prendre en otage. Celle-ci grogna, cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais ne protesta pas. Il demanda toutefois à ce qu'un clone d'elle les accompagne, pour la prévenir en cas de danger. Kakashi accepta. En cas d'extrême urgence, la rouge serait autorisée à quitter son poste et à venir les rejoindre, car après tout, c'était Tazuna qui était censé être protégé. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Tout le monde était à sa place. Naruko continuait de tenter de se re-transformer en homme, mais sans plus de succès que depuis une semaine. Elle se mit ensuite à songer à Haku, ce jeune homme si mystérieux. Elle avait apprécié sa présence, même s'il était un ennemi. Cela avait été l'unique fois ou Naruko s'était sentie bien dans son corps de femme. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être elle-même.

Soudain, ce fut le déclic. Naruko comprit comment se re-transformer. C'était si simple ! Il lui fallait seulement accepter ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle était. Et jusqu'à présent, elle s'était efforcée au contraire de rejeter tout cela. Inspirant à fond, elle renouvela l'expérience et redevint Naruto, le vrai cette fois. Il mit ainsi fin à la sexy-méta. Il sentit immédiatement arriver deux odeurs de prédateurs. De simples mercenaires, mais plus que suffisants pour capturer des civils innocents. L'Uzumaki les assomma et les ligota à un arbre. Au même moment, son clone sur le pont explosa. Se figeant, il assimila les informations. C'était Haku qu'il l'avait abattu avec un senbon. Le danger étant passé ici, le blond partit vers le champ de bataille, laissant derrière lui Inari et Tsunami ainsi qu'une vingtaine de bunshins, au cas où.

Sur le pont Zabuza et L'Anbu Haku se présentèrent face à Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et le clone de Naruto.

- Tiens, tiens ! fit Zabuza. On dirait que notre subterfuge a été découvert !

- En effet, Zabuza-sama, répondit Haku.

- Il est temps d'en finir, s'exclama Kakashi.

- Parfaitement d'accord, répliqua le nukenin. Haku, je te laisse les gamins.

L'Anbu se précipita vers les trois genins. Sasuke l'intercepta et l'entraîna à l'écart de Sakura, qui avait pour mission de protéger Tazuna avant tout. Le clone de Naruto suivit les deux bruns. Haku se battait en utilisant des senbon, mais Sasuke les arrêtaient en vol avec des kunaïs. Le combat était relativement équilibré. Le clone se jeta alors dans la mêlée. Soudain en infériorité, l'Anbu usa de son pouvoir héréditaire:

- Hyoton: Les démoniaques miroirs de glace !

D'immense miroirs de glaces encerclèrent Sasuke et le clone dans un dôme. Haku devint subitement plus rapide, et toucha le faux Naruto, qui explosa. Sasuke, pour sa part, se fit toucher par plusieurs senbons à divers endroits, mais les points vitaux étaient épargnés. Le brun soupçonnait son adversaire de les éviter pour ne pas le tuer. Il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait le prendre. Le combat se poursuivit, identique. Pourtant, peu à peu une légère nuance vint modifier le tableau. Les esquives de l'Uchiwa se firent de plus en plus précises. Il en arriva même à éviter totalement de se faire toucher. On pouvait désormais observer le sharingan briller dans ses yeux. Deux magatamas tournoyaient dans chaque pupille. Il tenta alors:

- Katon: Boule de feu suprême !

La boule de feu s'écrasa sur les miroirs de glace sans les endommager. Haku et Sasuke se jaugèrent du regard, l'un prisonnier et l'autre gardien protégé dans un des miroirs. Ils étaient de force égales, aucun des deux ne parvenaient plus à faire reculer l'autre. Seule une intervention extérieure pourrait désormais les sortir de l'impasse...

Kakashi et Zabuza se fusillaient du regard. L'épouvantail voulut soulever son bandeau, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'esquisser le geste que le nukenin l'intercepta avec un kunaï. Le juunin attrapa la lame ennemi à pleine main, tandis que de l'autre, il révéla son sharingan.

- Tss, pas très original, commenta Zabuza.

- Tu es la première personne à avoir la chance de voir deux fois cet œil tout en étant sa cible, répliqua Kakashi.

- Quel honneur, se moqua le déserteur. Toutefois, comme tu l'as si bien dit à notre dernier affrontement, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique. Ninpo: camouflage dans la brume.

Aussitôt, le pont disparut dans un épais brouillard. Zabuza fut lui aussi avalé par cette masse d'eau en suspension. Malgré son sharingan, Kakashi ne parvint pas à le trouver.

- Si tu ne peux me voir, tu ne peux pas utiliser cette pupille, révéla Zabuza. J'ai repensé à notre dernier combat, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu m'avais hypnotisé avec ton œil. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre aussi facilement.

- Certes, fit Kakashi en se retournant et en se lançant en avant pour attaquer. Mais si je ne peux te voir, je peux toujours t'entendre.

Kakashi trancha la gorge de Zabuza, qui se liquéfia. Un clone aqueux ! Le véritable Zabuza apparut sur sa droite et frappa avec son hachoir géant. Le juunin se projeta sur le coté, mais ne put éviter une longue estafilade sur le torse. Le combat allait se révéler compliquer. Et le genjutsu avec le sharingan ne fonctionnerait plus, désormais, car il s'était rendu compte que le nukenin conservait les yeux fermés pour l'attaquer. La situation allait vite devenir compliquée. Ils continuèrent leur danse dans la brume pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une violente poussée de chakra se fasse sentir.

_"Ce chakra... C'est celui de Kyubi !"_ s'horrifia Kakashi qui malgré ce que lui avait dit Naruto n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de la bonne volonté du démon. _"S'il est là, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de grave. Pourvu que tout le monde aille bien."_

_"Quelle puissance !" _se dit Zabuza en retenant un frisson. _"Qui est-ce ? Kakashi ? Non, ce n'est pas son chakra. Un de ses élèves ? Si c'est le cas, cela va se révéler compliqué pour Haku. Mais je suis sur qu'il s'en sortira."_

Kakashi reprit contenance et dit à haute voix:

- Il est temps d'en finir. Je vais te montrer que ma place de juunin n'a rien à voir avec mon acquisition du sharingan.

C'était vrai. Il était devenu juunin, et ensuite seulement il reçut cette pupille de son meilleur ami, qui mourut peu de temps après. Kakashi sortit un rouleau de sa veste et traça une ligne de sang, provenant de sa blessure, dessus. L'invocation se déclencha.

- Je me sers également de mon nez pour me battre, révéla le ninja copieur. Ton épée est imprégnée de mon sang.

Avant que Zabuza ne puisse réagir, une douzaine de chiens sortirent du sol et l'agrippèrent avec leurs crocs pour l'immobiliser. Ainsi tenu en respect, il fut forcé de se tenir tranquille tandis que le juunin de Konoha s'approchait de lui. La brume, autour d'eux, se dissipait.

- Tu es trop dangereux, déclara l'épouvantail au nukenin. Tant que tu vivras, je ne pourrais mener à bien la mission qui nous a été confiée. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tu vas devoir mourir.

En disant ces mots, il composa une courte suite de signes. Le chakra s'accumula dans une de ses mains.

- Raiton: l'éclair pourfendeur.

- Cette technique... remarqua Zabuza. Les mille oiseaux ! On dit qu'avec elle, tu as vaincu la foudre.

Kakashi se remémora le combat en question. Il s'agissait d'un duel contre le Yondaime. Celui-ci, touché par les mille oiseaux, avait déclaré forfait. Ce fut l'unique victoire de Kakashi face à son ancien sensei, contre plus de cinquante défaites. Depuis, il avait rebaptisé sa technique l'éclair pourfendeur, pour se rappeler de cet instant. Revenant au présent, il regarda Zabuza dans les yeux, et déclara:

- Je vois ton avenir. La mort !

Et il s'approcha du nukenin, sa technique en main, pour porter le coup de grâce.

Naruto arriva sur le champ de bataille. Il repéra Sakura, indemne avec Tazuna. Kakashi se battait avec Zabuza, quelque part dans l'épais brouillard. A l'odeur, il devait être blessé, mais rien de grave. Un courant d'air glacé lui parvint, en même temps que le parfum de Sasuke. Celui-ci devait avoir été touché, mais pas sévèrement, car la touche métallique présente dans l'atmosphère n'était pas persistante. Il s'approcha prudemment du lieu ou se déroulait son combat. Il détecta l'odeur de Haku, la situation se compliquait. Alors que ce dernier tenta une nouvelle attaque contre son coéquipier, le blond lança un shuriken qui entailla le masque qu'il portait. Troublé, il interrompit son assaut. Sasuke retint un grognement, il n'était pas certain d'être soulagé ou frustré par la présence du blond. C'était une nouvelle fois la confrontation entre la fierté et l'instinct de survie.

- Je prends la relève, déclara Naruto.

- C'est mon adversaire, répliqua Sasuke.

- Es-tu capable de le vaincre ?

L'Uchiwa voulut fanfaronner, mais s'en abstint. Il n'était pas du tout certain de gagner le combat. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser filer un adversaire. Il esquiva une nouvelle vague de senbons lancés par Haku, tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devait dire.

- Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna, continua le blond. Rien de plus. S'il te plait, ne fais rien qui puisse compromettre cela.

- J'y arriverai, grogna Sasuke.

Malheureusement, à ce moment là, Haku trouva une faille dans la défense de l'Uchiwa et voulut l'atteindre. S'il était touché, ce qui aurait été le cas, Sasuke aurait probablement pu en mourir. Mais Naruto intervint. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il entra dans le piège de glace et intercepta la main du faux ANBU avant de lui décocher un crochet dans l'estomac. Haku fut projeté en arrière. Quel coup violent ! Mais il était content, d'une certaine façon. Ses deux opposants étaient dans son dôme de miroirs. Entrant dans l'un d'eux, il composa des signes d'une main et psalmodia:

- Suiton: Déploiement aqueux fatal !

L'eau stagnante sur le pont s'éleva et se transforma en une multitude de senbons aqueux. S'ils se faisaient toucher par cela, Sasuke et Naruto allaient le sentir passer. Ils évitèrent tant bien que mal les aiguilles d'eau, mais Haku en profita pour leur ficher dans le dos et les bras plusieurs senbons. Naruto ne broncha pas. Comparé au supplice qu'il avait vécu quelques jours avant, c'était comme la caresse d'une plume. Toutefois, il décida de limiter les dégâts. Passant en mode sauvage, il murmura:

- Ninpo: le manteau du renard.

Son chakra le recouvrit intégralement. Les senbons plantées dans son corps commencèrent à se retirer doucement, avant de tomber sur le sol en tintant. Grisé par sa force, il percuta du poing un des miroirs. Une légère craquelure se forma sur la zone d'impact, avant de se résorber immédiatement.

_"Ils ne sont donc pas indestructibles !"_ comprit le blond.

Il voulut tenter une nouvelle fois de briser cet obstacle, mais l'attaque de Haku le prit par surprise. Il réutilisa la technique du déploiement aqueux fatal, qu'il combina avec celle du multiclonage. Les senbons se multiplièrent devant Naruto, stupéfait, et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur lui. Contre toute attente, Sasuke s'interposa et se prit tous les coups. Sous le choc, Naruto laissa disparaître son manteau de chakra, et tomba à genoux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Cela ne m'aurait pas fait grand chose.

- Un réflexe, toussa le brun. Mon corps à réagit tout seul.

- Par pitié, ne meurt pas comme ça. C'est tellement peu noble, surtout pour toi.

- Je vais essayer, ricana Sasuke en crachant quelques gouttes de sang. Fous lui-en une de ma part.

- Promis.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'évanouit. Haku, pendant cet échange, avait lancé plusieurs senbons dans le dos de Naruto, sans le faire réagir le moins du monde. Le blond plongea dans son monde intérieur.

Il se retrouva face à Kurama, de retour dans sa forme de renarde. Il ne dit qu'une chose:

- J'ai besoin de ta puissance.

**- Mauvaise idée**, grogna Kyubi. **Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?**

- Oui...

_Flash Back :_

Naruto, six ans, se tenait devant la démone renarde. Celle-ci lui transmit une petite quantité de son propre chakra. Le pauvre enfant perdit le contrôle de lui même, submergé par sa puissance. Entouré d'un manteau de chakra rouge, il s'attaqua à tout ce qu'il voyait. Il griffa sauvagement le sceau qui enfermait Kurama dans sa cage, manquant de le détruire au passage. Après quelques minutes de déchainement, le surplus de chakra disparut et Naruto s'évanouit.

Fin Flash Back :

**- Tu persistes ?**

- Oui. La dernière fois, mon esprit était animal. Depuis, j'ai acquis plus de réflexion et de contrôle sur moi.

**- Bien, dans ce cas, viens à moi.**

Naruto entra dans la cage en passant entre les barreaux. Kurama redevint la femme aux cheveux écarlates. Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il sourit en retour, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle lui prit le visage tendrement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui transmettant par la même occasion le chakra demandé.

De retour dans le monde réel, Naruto se couvrit du chakra de Kyubi. Il n'avait pas d'apparence définie, comme pour le manteau du renard, mais il était beaucoup plus violent, et plus sauvage. Les senbons furent littéralement éjectés de son dos et l'un d'eux transperça l'un des miroirs en y laissant un minuscule trou. L'Uzumaki se leva et fit de nouveau face à Haku. Celui-ci vit alors les yeux écarlates à la pupille fendue verticalement du blond. Naruto se propulsa en direction du miroir contenant Haku. Le faux ANBU lui lança des senbons, mais tous furent déviés par son aura. L'enfant renard frappa de toutes ses forces la surface de glace, qui explosa, projetant le brun efféminé au sol. Naruto le releva de force et lui ôta son masque.

- Ça, c'était pour Sasuke.

Haku attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Prudemment, il fixa Naruto.

- Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Naruto, souriant malgré lui car cela lui rappelait la précédente conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Yuki.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai frappé, car je l'avais promis à Sasuke. Tu ne l'as pas tué alors que tu aurais pu et que tu aurais du. Je te laisse donc en vie. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mais j'ai perdu, protesta Haku. Je ne suis plus utile à Zabuza-sama. Il ne me reste plus de raison de vivre.

Naruto se haïssait d'avance pour ce qu'il allait dire et Kurama grogna de jalousie.

- Même pas une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ?

Haku s'empourpra.

- Que sais-tu d'elle ? Ou de moi ?

Le brun efféminé s'interrompit en voyant son interlocuteur. Sa réaction hormonale avait provoqué la transformation du blond. Naruko était de retour.

- Voila qui est embarrassant, murmura-t-elle.

- C'était toi ! comprit Haku, en colère. M'ôter ma raison de vivre ne te suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que tu m'humilies ?

- En quoi te sens-tu humilier ?

- Tu es un homme.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Haku se figea, troublé. Lui même ressemblait à une femme, de quel droit pouvait-il juger sur l'apparence des décida de lui avouer une demi-vérité.

- J'ai une... Particularité physique. En présence d'hormones masculines, je deviens femme. En présence d'hormones féminines, je deviens homme. Je ne sais pas encore contrôler ce phénomène.

- Mais tu m'as menti dans la forêt, tenta Haku.

- A quel moment ?

Haku devint encore plus rouge. Après réflexion, son interlocuteur n'avait jamais précisé son sexe. Il avait déduit qu'elle était une femme du fait de son nom: "princesse écarlate". La brume se dissipa. A ce moment-là. Une puissante vague de chakra leur parvint. L'éclair pourfendeur ! Haku se précipita pour protéger Zabuza, mais Naruko le retint de toutes ses forces par l'épaule. Le faux ANBU tomba alors à genoux, le regard vide.

**_"Tiens _**?" s'étonna Kurama.**_ "Tu l'as soumis à ta volonté."_**

_"Je quoi ?"_

**_"C'est un autre de mes pouvoirs. Il me permet, et à toi aussi du coup, de soumettre à ma volonté une ou plusieurs personne."_**

_"Pour une fois que tu possèdes un pouvoir utile…__**"**_

Kyubi se renfrogna devant la remarque, mais ne répliqua pas. Haku reprit ses esprits durant le court échange et observa, impuissant, Zabuza se faire perforer le cœur. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

- Plus rien ne me retient en ce monde, se lamenta-t-il.

- Ce que tu es agaçant, s'exaspéra Naruko.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire dans ce cas, lui hurla Haku.

- Vis. Pour Zabuza. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour ceux que tu peux aider.

Le brun se sentit rougir. Il avait surtout retenu la quatrième partie de la déclaration.

- Mais j'étais l'arme de Zabuza. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que le servir.

- Ne l'as-tu pas soigné ?

- Si, mais…

- Eh bien continue. Si tu considères avoir failli à ta tache en laissant Zabuza mourir, expie ton péché en vivant et en venant en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Haku sentit l'espoir renaître en lui.

- Et toi ? As-tu besoin de moi ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là, répondit la Benihime en rougissant.

- Je peux être ton arme, si tu le veux.

Naruko le gifla. Haku la regarda, étonné.

- Tu n'es pas une arme. Si tu te considères comme tel, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. En revanche, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami et d'un confident.

- Très bien. Je serais cela… Pour toi !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Tous deux devinrent pivoine. Puis, Haku lui murmura :

- A présent, il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Éliminer Gato. Et j'ai de la chance, il est venu de lui-même creuser sa tombe.

- Bien. Je te le laisse pour le moment.

- A plus tard.

Haku sourit et remis son masque, avant de se diriger vers Gato, qui s'était présenté sur le pont avec une armée de mercenaires.

Kakashi s'approcha de Zabuza pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Le nukenin, pour la première fois, sentit qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ne put se dégager. L'éclair pourfendeur le transperça de part en part, lui perforant le cœur. Le déserteur se contenta de cracher une gerbe de sang, sans pousser le moindre gémissement. Son regard se voila et il s'affaissa. L'invocation disparut, laissant le corps sans vie s'écraser au sol.

- Eh bien, fit une voix. Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas besoin de le tuer moi-même.

Gato, accompagné par une centaine de mercenaires, se tenait à l'extrémité du pont. Âgé d'environ soixante ans, habillé avec élégance, il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur une canne. Il s'approcha de Zabuza et lui révéla :

- Tu sais, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te payer. Sitôt ton travail terminé, je comptais t'achever. Mais je vois que tu n'as même pas été capable de remplir ton objectif. Pitoyable.

Et il frappa la tête du mort avec le pied. Soudain, le vieil homme se raidit. Du sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tituba et se retourna. Dans son dos, une trentaine de senbons étaient plantés. Haku se tenait devant lui, empli de promesse de mort. Avant que le milliardaire réagisse, le faux ANBU prit la tête de son ennemi à deux mains, et la fit violemment tourner sur cent quatre-vingts degrés. Le cou craqua, les yeux de Gato se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol, mort. Ensuite, Haku disparut dans un miroir de glace, qui fondit après son passage.

La scène avait été tellement rapide que Kakashi en resta stupéfait. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, car les mercenaires commençaient à s'agiter.

- Puisque notre employeur est mort, dit l'un d'eux, autant en profiter pour piller ce pays. Les seuls ninjas présents à l'heure actuelle sont tous ici, et ils sont tous affaiblis. On pourra facilement les vaincre.

A ce moment, Naruto, redevenu un homme, arriva accompagné de Sakura et de Tazuna. Ils soutenaient Sasuke, encore évanoui. Le blond semblait d'humeur massacrante. Il s'approcha des mercenaires et déclencha un multicolonnage. Trois cents copies de lui-mêmes apparurent alors sur le pont, faisant frémir les pillards. Kakashi remarqua leur agitation nerveuse, et imita son élève. Une centaine de clones du juunin apparurent, prêts à en découdre. La panique gagna les mercenaires, qui s'enfuirent. Le combat sur le pont s'acheva ainsi. Sasuke se réveilla une heure plus tard. Kakashi était une fois de plus épuisé, mais pouvait tenir debout sans soutien. Sakura était soulagé que tout se termine bien. Naruto, lui, observait les alentours. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Le pont poursuivit sa construction dans une ambiance beaucoup plus sereine. A présent que Gato était mort, le danger était minime. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto se chargèrent de la protection de Tazuna à tour de rôle, profitant du temps libre pour s'entraîner. Le quatrième jour après la bataille du pont, une femme se présenta chez Tsunami, cherchant Naruto. Le blond fut prévenu, et alla la rejoindre. Evidemment, il s'agissait d'Haku. Une fois à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, le brun efféminé s'excusa :

- Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais il fallait éviter d'attirer les regards sur moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien agi.

- J'ai pris une décision.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vais étudier le ninjutsu médical et la médecine. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer à aider les gens.

- Bonne décision.

- Mais je veux pouvoir continuer d'être avec toi… Enfin, avec Naruko.

- Mais Konoha ne te suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Haku se sentait déchiré entre deux choix. Naruto sourit, il avait peut-être une solution.

- Il existe un moyen…

- Lequel ?

- Le fuinjutsu. Montre-moi ton épaule.

Haku s'exécuta. Naruto se mordit l'index et traça avec son sang des symboles complexes sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Le processus dura plusieurs longues minutes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il enclencha le sceau. Le sang noircit, se gravant dans la chair de Haku, qui retint un petit sursaut. Le sceau était désormais actif.

_"Voila ! Comme cela, nous resterons toujours en contact."_ Déclara Naruto mentalement.

_"Je t'entends !"_ s'exclama Haku.

_"Oui, le sceau sur ton épaule nous permet de communiquer mentalement. Il s'agit d'un réseau complexe basé sur deux branches : générale et personnelle. La branche générale permet à tous ceux qui possèdent mon sceau d'entendre la conversation ce qu'on dit. La branche personnelle permet de s'adresser uniquement à la personne désirée, à condition qu'elle face partie du réseau. Actuellement, il n'y a que nous deux."_

_"Ok. Mais si tu as besoin de moi immédiatement et que je suis à plusieurs jours de trajet ?"_

Naruto sortit un petit parchemin d'invocation et l'ouvrit. A l'endroit qui désignait la cible de l'invocation, la partie était vierge.

- Inscrit ton nom ici avec ton sang, dit le blond. Ainsi, je pourrais t'invoquer à tout moment, pour peu que tu sois d'accord.

Haku sourit et signa. Une fois le sang séché, l'Uzumaki referma le rouleau et le rangea.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, promit Haku.

- J'espère bien.

- Puis-je te dire au revoir ?

Il avait dit cela en rougissant, déclenchant la transformation en Naruko. Souriant timidement, il s'approcha de larouge et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de disparaitre.

_"A bientôt, mon amour !" _lui transmis Haku.

Naruko soupira, le teint écarlate. Sa vie devenait vraiment très compliquée. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir rendre les choses plus faciles. Mais elle savait que toute tentative serait vaine. Redevenant Naruto, le blond rentra.

Une semaine plus tard, le pont fut enfin achevé. L'équipe n°7 rentra en direction de Konoha, en passant cette fois-ci par le pont baptisé : le pont de l'espérance, car il représentait un nouvel espoir pour le pays des vagues, ainsi qu'un renouveau. Naruto regarda un instant derrière lui. Puis, soupirant, il rejoignit son équipe et se remit en route vers le village caché de la feuille.

* * *

Devrais-je avoir honte de la chute ?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas...

En tout cas, pensez à laisser une rewiew...


	9. Révélations et complications !

Avant toute chose, je sais que je suis en retard. Je devais publier ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

Ensuite, sachez que ce chapitre, bien que bizarre, n'en est pas moins important. On entre dans le vif du sujet, si je puis dire.

Vous trouverez des zones d'ombres que j'éclaircirais, et des passages tellement évidents qu'ils n'en seront que plus obscurs...

Ce chapitre développe également un peu plus la personnalité de Naruto.

J'ai rien oublié ? Non.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire que le chapitre se finira sur une (plaisante) surprise, que je vous laisserais découvrir.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont commenté depuis le début, en espérant que j'ai répondu à tout le monde...

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser apprécier ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8: Révélations, complications et... Révélations !_**

Le chemin du retour fut plutôt mouvementé. Kakashi s'était remis à la lecture de son livre à la pédagogie douteuse. Systématiquement, Naruto, sentant l'apparition des phéromones, faisait un bon sur le coté pour disparaître A plus d'une reprise, Sakura jura d'avoir vue un reflet écarlate dans ses cheveux. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il revenait, tout était normal. Le ninja copieur avait toutefois remarqué que le blond s'enfuyait dès l'instant ou il ouvrait son livre. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki ne le voyait jamais le sortir. L'épouvantail doutait que ce fut une coïncidence. Il se rappela le jour du test de la clochette et fit le rapprochement. Son "instinct" et son odorat sur-développé le prévenait systématiquement. Il était encore jeune, mais Kakashi sentait qu'il devrait avoir une discussion d'homme à homme avec l'enfant-renard rapidement, pour lui expliquer certaines choses... Mais pas maintenant, il trouverait bien un moment plus tard pour lui apprendre ce mystère-ci de la vie.

Le retour prit deux jours seulement. Arrivé dans la forêt autour de Konoha, Naruto s'immobilisa. Un buisson s'agita, Sasuke et Sakura s'immobilisèrent, raides. Kakashi n'y prêta même pas attention et poursuivit sa route.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, déclara-t-il au blond.

- D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura.

Sasuke était curieux, lui aussi, mais il refusait de le montrer. Naruto sourit légèrement au moment ou un renard argenté sortit des feuillages pour se lover sur ses épaules.

- Petite réunion de famille, répondit mystérieusement Naruto.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans la forêt. La rose et le brun regardèrent Kakashi avec insistance. Celui-ci soupira. Il semblait que les deux jeunes n'avait pas compris les dires du blond.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Naruto a été élevé par des renards, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel est le rapport ? fit Sasuke.

- Depuis que Naruto a été ramené à Konoha, il retourne régulièrement voir sa famille renarde. On ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait dans ces moments là.

- Personne ne le surveille ? s'exclama Sakura, surprise.

- Non. La raison est assez simple. Il n'y a pratiquement aucun ninja capable de se dissimuler avec assez de talent pour échapper à sa vigilance.

- Même pas vous ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix moqueuse.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire qui passa inaperçue sous son masque.

- Je n'ai réussi à le prendre par surprise que deux fois. La première fois, il était très jeune, et la seconde fois, il était malade.

- Il est si fort que ça ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il possède un instinct redoutable.

Peu désireux de s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet, Kakashi reprit sa route pour aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage.

Naruto, accompagné par Zéphyr, se rendit profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière. Sur place étaient déjà présent une vingtaine de renards. Le blond, prenant son apparence sauvage, s'approcha du plus vieux, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années

_"Bonjour Nyon-sama._

_"Naruto ! Cela faisait longtemps !"_

_"Oui. trois mois si je me souviens bien."_

_"Les heures, les jours, les mois... Ce ne sont qu'autant de façons de définir le temps qui passe. Pour nous autres renards, ce ne sont que des notions abstraites."_

_"Évitons de débattre sur ce sujet !"_

_"Très bien ! Hum... Tu n'aurais pas eu tes premières chaleurs ?"_

_"Puberté ! Les humains n'ont pas de chaleurs." _rougit Naruto.

_"Cela ne fait aucune différence."_

_"Je ne veux pas en parler."_

_"Soit."_

Le blond s'allongea dans la clairière en soupirant. Plus il vivait parmi les hommes, plus il trouvait le comportement des renards dérangeant. Pourtant, il se comportait comme eux autrefois. Il trouvait perturbant de voir à quelle vitesse son opinion avait évolué. Zéphyr, pour sa part, était heureux de revenir à ses origines. Le renard argenté bondissait dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de l'Uzumaki.

_"Calme toi un peu, vent des ténèbres !"_

_"Grrr... Mon nom est Zéphyr. Certes, il désigne un vent d'ouest, mais ce n'est en aucun cas un terme péjoratif."_

_"Ténèbres n'est pas péjoratif. J'aime les ténèbres. La nuit est ce que je préfère dans une journée. C'est le seul moment ou je peux être totalement moi-même."_

Zéphyr s'assit sur la poitrine de Naruto.

_"Ils te font confiance, tu sais. Combien de temps comptes-tu leur dissimuler le vrai toi ?"_

_"Encore quelques temps. Sasuke se doute de quelque chose, Kakashi aussi je pense. Sakura ne me connais pas encore assez pour se douter de quoi que ce soit."_

_"Mais tu ne leur diras rien."_

_"Non. Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteraient ce que je suis. Du moins pour le moment."_

_"Tu réfléchis trop."_

_"Peut-être. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender le moment ou je leur révélerais la vérité..."_

Kakashi, debout dans le bureau du Hokage, faisait son rapport. Le Sandaime écoutait attentivement, les coudes posés sur la table et les doigts croisés. Il apprit en fronçant les sourcils que la mission avait été reclassé rang A selon les observations du juunin. Le reste des explications étaient tout aussi improbable. Hiruzen inspira à fond avant de demander en souriant:

- Donc, si je comprend bien, tu as poursuivi la mission en dépit du fait que la mission était sous-classée. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Naruto, au départ de la mission, m'as fait promettre de ne pas l'annuler. Il disait ne pas vouloir être un poids le temps de sa maladie. J'ai découvert plus tard qu'il savait quelque chose au sujet de la mission, mais ma parole était donné, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Le Sandaime rigola doucement.

- Je sais que tu es un homme intègre, mais n'y avait-il pas un moyen de faire changer d'avis Naruto ?

- J'ai essayé, mais n'y suis pas parvenu. Il peut se révéler très têtu quand il s'y met.

- C'est bien Naruto, toujours aussi imprévisible.

- Je n'en pense pas moins.

Hiruzen aquiesça.

- Au fait, et pour sa maladie ?

- Il a totalement récupéré.

- Bien. Je vous laisse deux jours de repos pour vous remettre de cette mission. Naturellement, vos salaires seront réajusté à la hauteur du niveau de la mission.

- Merci Hokage-sama.

Kakashi prit alors congé. Le sandaime, pour sa part, resta silencieux quelques minutes, tout à ses réflexions. Naruto avait encore surpris tout le monde. Hiruzen se demandait combien de surprises le petit blond pouvait encore leur réserver. Soupirant, celui-ci finit par retourner à son travail, qui se résumait à remplir une montagne de paperasse.

Après avoir pris congé de sa famille renarde et avoir repris une apparence civilisée, Naruto retourna au village de la feuille. En dépit de tout, il se sentait apaisé après chaque retour aux sources. Ses soucis et ses appréhensions s'envolaient comme par enchantement. A présent, il pouvait reprendre sa vie de shinobi avec plus de sérénité. Il allait en avoir besoin, il le sentait. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il allait se jeter de lui-même dans la fosse aux lions. L'Uzumaki savait que c'était dangereux, voir même stupide, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait le faire, beaucoup d'enjeux étaient en cause. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'engouffra dans les ruelles du village de la feuille. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. Il se surprit à grogner son mécontentement. Il s'y rendait pour la première fois, mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie-ci de Konoha. C'était inadmissible ! Se promettant mentalement de connaitre le village de fond en comble, il poursuivit sa route.

_"La prochaine fois je demande à Sakura ou ça se trouve..." _rumina Naruto._ "Je perdrais moins de temps ainsi. Peut-être même devrais-je faire ça dès maintenant..."_

- Naruto ? fit une voix surprise. Que fais-tu là ?

Le blond ne sursauta pas, mais tout juste. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui se tenait à coté de lui. Il lui fit face, avant de sourire. Finalement, la chance était de son coté. Il avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Le problème, à présent, était d'user les bons mots.

- Ino, sourit l'Uzumaki. Justement, je te cherchais.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme lui disait ses mots, surtout pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Mais de la part du blond, ces paroles semblaient innocentes. Curieuse, elle demanda:

- Tu me cherchais pour une raison particulière ?

- Oui. J'aurais... quelque chose à te demander.

- Quel genre ?

- C'est assez embarrassant à dire.

La Yamanaka rougit de façon plus prononcée. Les yeux bleus du blond semblaient si déterminés, si envoûtants. Ino déglutit.

- Je t'écoute.

- Avant tout, je dois parler à ton père.

La blonde se figea. Voila qui devenait sérieux. Avait-il l'intention de sortir avec elle ? Si oui, pourquoi passer par l'emblème paternel ? A moins qu'il ait l'intention de recevoir sa bénédiction, mais dans ce cas, il envisageait une relation durable, sinon plus. Plongé dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le blond s'approcher d'elle. La Yamanaka sursauta au contact de la main de Naruto sur son épaule. Celui-ci prit soin de ne pas établir de contact direct avec la peau de la jeune femme.

- Ino ?

- Ah, pardon... Euh, oui bien sur ! Je t'emmène le voir immédiatement.

- Merci. lui déclara-t-il, avant de poursuivre pour lui-même: cela ne va pas être facile de le convaincre...

L'esprit de la blonde, en entendant ces derniers mots, s'emballa. L'Uzumaki était si sérieux. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de faire une demande officielle à son père, si ? Quelle autre raison pourrait avoir une jeune homme de s'adresser au chef Yamanaka ? Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Douze ans, c'était trop jeune, selon elle. Et il y avait Sasuke ! Ino conservait un petit faible pour le ténébreux, alors qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance. Mais sa fierté et sa rivalité avec Sakura la poussait à continuer dans une vaine tentative de le séduire. Mais face à Naruto, si sérieux, si noble, si... Homme. Elle se sentait soudainement si fragile et faible. Comment ce petit garçon turbulent avait-il pu devenir si sûr de lui en à peine deux mois ? Elle l'ignorait. Pendant que ses pensées défilaient à toute allure dans son cerveau surchargé d'informations, elle conduisit l'Uzumaki jusqu'à la boutique de fleur familiale. Le précédent à l'intérieur, elle le dirigea dans l'arrière boutique, après avoir rapidement salué sa mère au comptoir. Du coin de l'œil, Ino vit cette dernière jeté un regard curieux sur Naruto. C'était la première fois que leur fille ramenait un homme à la maison, du moins qui ne fut pas de son équipe.

Ressortant par derrière, la blonde conduisit son invité jusqu'au bâtiment principal du domaine Yamanaka. Dans ce qui devait être le salon se tenait un homme, assis en tailleur à une table et buvant du thé. Sa ressemblance avec Ino ne laissait aucun doute Sur le fait qu'il était son père. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts à l'avant étaient ébouriffés. A l'arrière, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longues queue de cheval de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres comme sa fille. Mais le père, à la différence d'Ino, avait une couleur plus foncée. Le Yamanaka leva un sourcil En voyant arriver Naruto, ses réflexions étaient sensiblement proches de celles de sa femme lorsqu'elle avait vu le "couple" passer à coté d'elle.

- Papa, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Il désire te parler d'un sujet important.

Inoichi observa l'air gêné de sa fille, qui se tenait désormais en retrait, ainsi que le regard grave et sérieux de Naruto qui s'était légèrement incliné lors de cette rapide présentation. A cela s'ajoutait le sujet important dont voulait faire part le jeune homme. Prit d'une brusque inspiration sur ledit sujet, Yamanaka-père se tourna vers sa fille, le regard accusateur:

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Quoi ?

Ino devint écarlate. Naruto retint un petit rire face à la conclusion hâtive du père, bien que légèrement embarrassante, était absolument hilarante. La blonde, en revanche, se mit à bafouiller furieusement:

- Non... Non pas du tout ! Cela l'a ri-rien à voir avec... Avec moi. Enfin je crois.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certaine !

Inoichi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que c'était la raison de la présence des deux adolescents devant lui. Reprenant son sérieux, il reporta son attention sur Naruto.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, jeune Uzumaki. Je me nomme Inoichi Yamanaka, le chef de clan. Vous désiriez me parler d'un sujet important ?

- Oui. Du moins je crois que ça l'est, même si je peux me tromper. Toutefois, c'est assez embarrassant, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder la raison de ma présence.

Piqué par la curiosité, Inoichi se redressa.

- Cela a-t-il à voir avec ma fille ?

- Non, enfin, pas directement.

- Je vois...

De son coté, Ino se sentait troublée. Naruto n'était pas là pour elle ! Étrangement, elle était déçue de cette découverte. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'était imaginé tant de chose qu'elle n'avait pas douté un instant de la raison de sa présence. Elle avait laissé son esprit un peu trop fertile s'emballer... Ce retour brutal à la réalité lui faisait mal, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Son cœur se serrait. Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées pour se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Eh bien, continua Inoichi, je pense que vous pourriez commencer par ce qui vous semble le plus simple.

- Je vais essayer, répondit Naruto. Pour commencer, je dois m'assurer d'une chose. Le clan Yamanaka est-il bien maître du domaine spirituel ?

- Maître du domaine spirituel ? C'est assez vague. Le monde spirituel est vaste et comporte de nombreux domaines de compétences. Toutefois, oui, on peut dire que nous autre Yamanaka sommes des maîtres de l'Esprit. Esprit avec un E majuscule, s'entend.

- Heureux de l'entendre, déclara Naruto avec satisfaction.

- Cette demande aurait-elle un rapport avec un quelconque trouble mental ?

- Oh non, pas du tout.

- Vraiment ? Voila qui devient bien mystérieux...

- Je suis désolé, je ne parviens pas à exprimer la raison de ma visite.

- Voila qui est fâcheux.

- Toutefois, avec votre accord, je pourrais vous la montrer.

Arquant un sourcil, Inoichi observa longuement l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci se tenait droit, assis en face de lui, les mains jointes sur la table. Son regard trahissait une certain appréhension mais un sérieux absolu.

- Soit, déclara le Yamanaka. Ma curiosité a été piqué. Montrez-moi donc la raison de votre visite, jeune Uzumaki.

- Très bien. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre main, si vous me le permettez.

Cette fois-ci, le Yamanaka fronça les sourcils, imité par la fille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ou le blond voulait en venir. Toutefois Inoichi s'exécuta et lui tendit la main droite. Lentement, avec précaution, Naruto fit de même. L'enfant renard sembla hésiter quelques secondes à quelques centimètres de la main tendue de son interlocuteur, puis, finalement, il la prit dans la sienne. Le contact fut ainsi établi. Inoichi sursauta, troublé. Il sentait la conscience de Naruto pénétrer ses défenses mentales, comme si de rien n'était. Inoichi parvint à conserver le contrôle de son corps, mais ce ne fut pas sans difficultés. Naruto resta quelques secondes, avant de disparaître au moment ou il lâcha la main du chef de clan. Hébété, le Yamanaka fixa sa main, le regard vide. L'Uzumaki, pour sa part, avait mis les mains dans son dos, se tordant le poignet avec anxiété. Il attendait le verdict, qui mit plusieurs minutes à arriver, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

- Voila qui fut... Intéressant, murmura Inoichi. Je comprend mieux, à présent.

- Papa ? demanda Ino, anxieuse.

- Tout va bien. Mais je voudrais parler avec notre invité seul à seul, s'il te plait.

- Oh ! Très bien.

A regret, elle sortit. Inoichi fixa Naruto. Était-ce possible ? Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus, comme n'importe quel Yamanaka. Et son passé était connu dans tout Konoha: l'enfant élevé par des renards. Le nom de ses parents était inconnu. A la réflexion, Inoichi se souvenait que douze ans plus tôt, plusieurs Yamanaka avaient péri sous l'assaut de Kyubi, mais il ignorait si ceux-ci avaient eu des enfants. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence ! Le blond aux yeux bleus qu'était Naruto possédait du sang Yamanaka, Inoichi en était pratiquement certain. Cela expliquait à la fois son apparence si proche de celle du clan et son talent pour le domaine spirituel.

- Dites-moi, Naruto-kun... Depuis combien de temps possédez vous ces compétences si particulières ?

- Deux semaines environs. Je les ai éveillé au cours d'une mission. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun contrôle, le moindre contact direct avec le corps d'une personne provoque sa soumission à ma volonté.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, il ne s'agit pas d'un jutsu ?

- Non. Pratiquement aucune quantité de chakra n'est utilisé lors du procédé. Je touche une personne, et je peux accéder directement à ses pensées, ses secrets, sa volonté... Tout. Et comme je le disais, je n'ai aucun contrôle. C'est pour cela que je suis venu à vous.

- Tu voudrais que l'on t'enseigne à maîtriser ton nouveau pouvoir, comprit Inoichi.

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- Il semble en effet, que tes compétences psychiques soient proches de nôtres, mais je ne peux rien affirmer.

- C'est tout le problème chez moi. Je suis d'une nature totalement instinctive. Ma vie passée m'a conditionné de cette façon.

Le Yamanaka hocha la tête, songeur. Oui, il pouvait apprendre à Naruto à contrôler ses aptitudes et à développer ses prédispositions pour le monde spirituel. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire gratuitement. Laisser filer un tel talent serait un gâchis énorme, d'autant que, si ses réflexions étaient bonnes, il avait un droit sur sa personne. Retenant un sourire, le chef Yamanaka déclara:

- Soit, je vais t'entraîner.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais d'abord, je dois m'entretenir avec l'Hokage.

Inoichi et Ino Yamanaka se trouvaient désormais dans le bureau de l'Hokage, avec pour seule présence Naruto et le Sandaime. La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence dans cet entretien. Elle n'était venu que sur la demande de son père, sans explication. Elle se demandait encore quelle avait été la teneur de la discussion entre Inoichi et Naruto. De plus, elle n'avait jamais vu le chef Yamanaka aussi excité. Le Sandaime, pour sa part, se demandait encore le pourquoi d'un tel entretien. Face à lui se tenait le chef Yamanaka et sa fille, ainsi que Naruto. Encore ! Chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, le blond était présent. Toutefois, pour la première fois, aucune trace de satisfaction n'était présente sur son visage. Au contraire, il semblait gêné, voir même anxieux. Et pour quelle raison la petite Ino était-elle présente ?

- Naruto aurait-il fait une bêtise ? s'inquiéta Hiruzen, imaginant tout de suite le pire.

- Non, pas du tout ! affirma Inoichi avec un fin sourire. J'ai moi-même pensé de cette façon quand ma fille s'est présenté avec cette petite tête blonde. Mais rassurez-vous, Hokage-sama, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais dans ce cas, je suis curieux de comprendre pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir, en présence de votre fille et de Naruto.

- Je voudrais adopter Naruto au sein du clan Yamanaka.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ino manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de son père, tandis que Naruto se renfrogna dans son coin. Il l'avait sentit venir, mais n'avait rien put faire pour l'en empêcher. Inoichi, pour sa part, regardait fixement le Sandaime, qui demeurait muet. Pendant environ soixante secondes, aucun son ne perturba le silence dans le bureau. Revenant enfin à lui, Hiruzen demanda:

- Il me semble que vous me devez des explications. Pourquoi vouloir adopter Naruto ?

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que l'un des parents de Naruto était un Yamanaka.

Ledit Naruto retint un soupir exaspéré. Ino le fixa avec stupeur: combien de secrets l'Uzumaki dissimulait encore ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ? demanda Hiruzen.

- Naruto a démontré des talents de spiritisme propre aux Yamanaka.

Hiruzen jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Celui-ci montra discrètement neuf doigts. Le Sandaime comprit aussitôt, il s'agissait d'un pouvoir de Kyubi. D'après ses déductions, l'Uzumaki ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir et avait demandé à Inoichi Yamanaka, le chef de clan, pour lui apprendre. Mais comme la présence du démon renard en Naruto n'était connu que d'un nombre limité de personnes. Malheureusement, Inoichi Yamanaka ne faisait pas partie des privilégiés, et de ce fait, avait conclu de la façon la plus logique. Après tout, il était vrai que nombre de shinobis étaient décédés lors de l'assaut de Kyubi, douze ans plus tôt. Les Yamanaka n'avaient malheureusement pas fait exception. De plus, Naruto ayant disparu de Konoha presque au même moment, le secret de sa naissance avait été préservé. Inoichi n'avait donc pas tiré de mauvaises conclusions, ses données étaient seulement incomplètes. Le vieil Hokage réfléchit sur ce qu'il advenait de faire, et surtout de dire. Finalement, il se décida à révéler une partie de la vérité.

- Navré, Yamanaka-san, mais la généalogie de Naruto n'inclue aucun membre de votre clan.

- Je croyais qu'il était orphelin de parents inconnus.

- En effet, ce que vous venez de dire est la version officielle.

- Parce que la vérité est autre ?

- Je le crains. Il s'agit d'un secret de rang S que seuls quelques personnes connaissent.

Inoichi et sa fille furent sous le choc. Naruto était vraiment un être mystérieux. Chacun de ses pas était nimbé de secret. Toutefois, le chef Yamanaka reprit rapidement contenance.

- Je suppose que je ne peux être mis dans la confidence.

- Malheureusement.

- Je comprends. Je m'attendais à une complication de ce genre. Mais c'est sans importance. Naruto possède un tel potentiel que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas l'entraîner.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne le ferais qu'à une condition. Je veux que Naruto soit rattaché au clan Yamanaka.

- Je doute que vous ayez la possibilité de l'adopter. Les Inuzuka sont très attaché à lui. Hana le traite comme son propre fils.

- J'entends tout, marmonna Naruto gêné par la conversation.

- Je ne pensais pas à l'adoption ! affirma Inoichi, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'Uzumaki.

- Vous voulez dire que... commença Hiruzen.

- Tout juste.

- Cela risque de ne pas lui plaire.

- Je ne le forcerais pas, c'est juste une proposition. Toutefois Naruto possède un pouvoir tellement développé qu'il ne peut plus avoir de contact humain sans dominer l'esprit de la personne touchée. Si on ne lui apprend pas à maîtriser ses aptitudes, il sera obligé de vivre en ermite.

- Attendez une seconde, s'exclama Naruto. C'est de moi que vous êtes en train de parler ? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il en retourne. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Hiruzen le regarda avec lassitude, il était vraiment trop vieux pour ses conneries. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à lui de répondre à ces questions. Le Sandaime fixa Inoichi, qui comprit le message. Celui-ci déclara:

- J'expliquais à Hokage-sama que je vous apprendrais à maîtriser vos dons sous une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Vos fiançailles avec ma fille.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer. Ino, pour sa part, devint pivoine et fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Se sentant subitement mal, elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol. La jeune Yamanaka avait du mal à réfléchir posément. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru comprendre que son père voulait la fiancer à Naruto. Mais c'était ridicule, pas vrai ? L'Uzumaki, pour sa part, ne parvenait plus à articuler une syllabe. Il inspira et expira à fond une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Une fois certain de pouvoir parler, il demanda:

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout.

- Vous me demandez de me fiancer à votre fille ?

- En effet.

- Je refuse.

- Ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour vous, Naruto-kun ?

- Bien sur que si. Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux, ni ne peux, imposer cela à Ino.

- Oh, je ne doute pas que ma fille sera ravie de vous avoir pour fiancé.

Inoichi déclara cela en regardant Ino. Faisant de même, Naruto la vit troublée, mais pas particulièrement mécontente. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le blond finit par dire:

- Très bien. J'accepte de me fiancer à Ino, mais à la condition qu'elle soit consentante et non forcée. Et en cas de refus de sa part, vous vous engagez à m'enseigner malgré tout.

- Bien sûr.

- Et n'essayez pas de me duper. Je le saurais de suite.

- L'idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis demanda à prendre congé. Il désirait réfléchir au calme à ce qui venait de se produire. Hiruzen accepta, laissant l'Uzumaki sortir de son bureau.

- Avec votre permission, je désirerais ramener ma fille à la maison. Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

- Faites. Mais à l'avenir, j'apprécierai que vous laissiez Naruto en dehors des enjeux politiques. Il est encore trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en défendre.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

- Pour ce qui est des fiançailles entre Naruto Uzumaki et Ino Yamanaka, je n'ai pas d'objection. Naruto a accepté. Si votre fille fait de même, vous pourrez officialiser cela.

- Merci Hokage-sama.

Inoichi s'inclina, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de sortir. Une fois seul, Hiruzen s'affaissa sur son siège. La vie de Naruto devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Le moindre faux pas, et tout son univers s'écroulerait. Et foi de Sarutobi, le Sandaime fera tout pour préserver le petit blond.

Alors que Sasuke se rendait chez lui, celui-ci remarqua la présence d'une personne qui le suivait. C'était une sensation diffuse, comme si l'espion hésitait entre poursuivre et rebrousser chemin. Le brun, pour sa part, ne sentant pas d'hostilité de son poursuivant, décida d'intervenir. Il se contenta de bifurquer vers le centre-ville avant de se fondre dans la foule. Entrant dans le premier magasin qu'il trouva, Sasuke s'y dissimula et observa l'extérieur. Après une petite minute, il vit apparaître une masse de cheveux roses. Sakura ! Que faisait-elle là ? Il comprit rapidement, c'était elle qui l'avait suivit. Étrangement, il se sentit flatté. D'ordinaire, il n'appréciait pas les groupies, mais Sakura était différente. Pas qu'elle possédât un charme supérieur aux autres. Elle était plutôt jolie, mignonne même, mais possédait un visage candide. Sasuke n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué la rose, si celle-ci n'avait pas été membre de son équipe. Pourtant, inconsciemment, le brun, au fil des missions, s'était intéressé à Sakura, découvrant sa vraie personnalité, derrière ce stupide masque de groupie. Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la Haruno restait une fille comme une autre, mais Naruto avait petit à petit socialisé Sasuke, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. De ce fait, il avait commencer à se prendre d'affection pour elle.

- Sasuke, tu es là.

Le brun sursauta. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura l'avait repéré et était entré dans la boutique.

- Sakura ?

- Désolé de te déranger, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose, tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, mentit le brun.

- Tant mieux. Alors voilà: est-ce que tu accepterais de... Enfin de... De passer un peu de temps avec moi ?

Sasuke la regarda intensément, décryptant ses paroles. Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre; Sakura s'empressa de poursuivre, les joues rouges et criant à moitié:

- Pour s'entraîner ! Est-ce que tu accepterais de me supporter quelques heures de temps en temps pour m'aider à m'entrainer ?

- Oh, juste pour s'entraîner ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ou-oui.

- Et bien sûr, j'étais la seule personne à qui tu pouvais le demander...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Se récria Sakura. Mais nous sommes de la même équipe, j'ai donc pensé que ce serait mieux de te demander.

- Vu comme ça, il n'y a aucune raison de refuser. Je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas que je propose à Naruto de participer également.

Le visage de la rose se décomposa.

- N-non. Cela ne me dérange pas.

Sasuke sourit sensuellement.

- Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Peut-être voulais tu que l'on soit juste tous les deux ?

- Hein ? De quoi ? Non pas du tout, je...

- Si tu le voulais tellement, il t'aurait suffit de le demander.

- Mais pas du tout, hurla Sakura faisant ainsi sursauter les quelques clients de la boutique.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sasuke, faussement déçu. J'ai du me tromper alors... Je suis sans doute trop peu digne de confiance pour qu'une jeune demoiselle telle que toi veuilles rester seule en ma présence.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua la rose, le visage écarlate. Je serais vraiment ravie de me retrouver seule avec toi !

Puis comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sakura se mit à bafouiller:

- Enfin, je-je veux... Je veux dire... J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis sûre que tu... Enfin, je veux dire que...

- J'ai compris, la rassura Sasuke en lui prenant doucement le menton et en approchant son visage du sien. Donc, si je te proposais de rester ensemble, juste toi et moi, accepterais-tu ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Le brun sourit et approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire. Sakura sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa peau, et, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, fut celle qui provoqua leur baiser. Celui dura plusieurs longues secondes, avant de finalement s'interrompre. Le couple se regarda dans les yeux et sourit, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

_''Désolé !''_

_**''Je ne te connais plus.''**_

_''Pardonne-moi.''_

_**''Je ne veux plus t'entendre !''**_

_''Mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.''_

_**''Tu t'es fiancé ! Sous mon nez en plus. Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais d'une nature jalouse, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de te mettre en couple.''**_

Naruto était en train de rentrer chez lui. Il avait tenté désespérément de faire ses excuses à Kurama pour avoir agi aussi impulsivement. Mais le Kitsune était resté imperméable à toute explication.

_''Essaye de comprendre ! C'était la seule façon de maîtriser les pouvoirs que tu m'as légué.''_

_**''…''**_

_''Et puis ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais appris toi-même !''_

_**''Je ne PEUX pas t'apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Je suis un être spirituel, la manipulation mentale fonctionne différemment chez moi que chez toi, qui est un être physique. C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit d'aller voir les Yamanaka.''**_

_''Dans ce cas, cesse de dire que tout est de ma faute. Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.''_

_**''…''**_

_''Sois au moins honnête envers toi-même. Tu sais que j'ai raison.''_

_**''Peut-être... Mais cela ne me plait pas.''**_

_''Je sais, à moi non plus. Mais avec un peu de chance, Ino ne sera pas d'accord avec les fiançailles, ce qui nous permet de bénéficier de la formation, sans conditions.''_

_**''On peut peut-être la persuader ?''**_

_''Rêve pas ! Son père veillera à ce que son jugement ne soit pas altéré par moi, comme moi pour lui.''_

Kurama grogna. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente de la situation. Naruto la comprenait, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment y remédier, pas encore en tout cas.

_''De toute façon, cet engagement ne s'appliquera probablement pas avant des années. D'ici là, on aura probablement trouvé une solution.''_

_**''Tu as intérêt !''**_

Le blond soupira. Dieu seul savait à quel point il était difficile de vivre avec un démon intérieur.

Quelque part dans un pays ou la pluie tombait continuellement, une ombre, dont les yeux avaient une pupille grise-rosée composée de quatre cercles concentriques, éternua. Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait dû penser à lui...

Finalement arrivé chez lui, Naruto tenta de repousser les pensées qui l'assaillaient. N'y parvenant pas, il se déshabilla rageusement et alla dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau. Il resta ainsi, pendant une longue demi-heure, à imaginer un moyen de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Ne trouvant rien, il sortit de la salle de bain sans s'essuyer, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage. Sa peau, rougit par la chaleur, retrouva rapidement sa couleur d'origine. Nu, il erra dans la maison, s'arrêtant parfois devant une porte, avant de reprendre sa route. Arrivant devant le scellé de Kushina, la rage du blond reprit de l'ampleur. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si compliqué ? Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir une simple porte. Il frappa la porte du poing, à s'en faire saigner les jointures. Rien, la porte ne broncha pas. Dépité, il toucha le sceau du bout des doigts.

Le contact sembla le foudroyer. Il comprenait ! Enfin, il comprenait comment ouvrir déverrouiller la porte. Se mordant le pousse au sang, il calqua le sceau original, le recopiant et le recouvrant intégralement. Le liquide rouge, une fois l'action complétée, se mit à flamboyer: le sceau reconnut l'empreinte génétique des Uzumaki, ainsi que celle des Namikaze. Le sang se mit à fumer, puis à noircir, et la porte retrouva son apparence originale. Incrédule, Naruto fixa la porte. Il leva une main hésitante et saisit la poignée, avant de tourner. Sans un grincement, la porte pivota, dévoilant un escalier qui descendait. Le blond pénétra dans cette partie encore inconnue de la maison, le sous-sol. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à la vision qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait en face de lui une immense bibliothèque, plus grande que celle de l'académie ninja, plus encore que celle de l'Hokage. La salle en elle même était parfaitement circulaire, et contenait plusieurs dizaines de rangées de livres, de parchemins et d'artefacts en tout genres, l'extrémité de chacune épousant la forme du mur. Au centre de la pièce était disposée une table ronde, juste assez grande pour qu'une ou deux personnes puisse s'installer et lire. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Naruto fut la présence d'un nouveau sceau, à ses pieds. Le touchant d'un doigt, il découvrit que celui-ci était de type invocation-souvenir. Pour l'activer, une seule goutte de sang suffisait. Il fallait toutefois que ce sang comporte un patrimoine génétique spécifique. En d'autres termes, seul l'enfant d'un Uzumaki et d'un Namikaze pourrait l'activer. Autant dire qu'il lui était directement destiné. Mais qu'était censé faire un sceau de type invocation-souvenir ? Curieux, il se mordit à nouveau le pouce, qui avait guérit entre-temps. Un mince filet de sang coula sur le sceau, qui s'illumina. Le liquide rouge se fit absorber par le sol en totalité. Aussitôt, une fumée dorée, ainsi qu'une brume écarlate s'élevèrent du sceau, se condensant et prenant lentement forme. Un homme blond et une femme aux cheveux de feu apparurent alors.

Naruto reconnu immédiatement le premier, il s'agissait du Yondaime Hokage: son père, Minato Namikaze ! Selon toute logique, la femme ne pouvait donc être que sa mère, chose confirmée par Kurama: Kushina Uzumaki ! Déglutissant, Naruto attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il remarqua quand même que sa mère ressemblait beaucoup à sa forme féminine, alors que lui même ressemblait à son père.

- Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt ! Déclara Kushina en boudant.

- On ne sait jamais, expliqua Minato, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si notre enfant parvenait à entrer ici durant notre absence, il est nécessaire de laisser des instructions pour qu'il comprenne l'intérêt d'un tel endroit.

- Au fait, susurra la rouge en se rapprochant de son mari. Tu n'as toujours pas dit, tu veux un garçon ou une fille ?

- Aucune importance. Les deux me conviennent.

Ainsi, c'était un enregistrement d'une conversation de ses parents. Probablement vers le deuxième ou le troisième mois de grossesse, d'après le tour de taille de Kushina. Naruto retint un sourire contrit en songeant qu'il était un garçon ET une fille, au choix. Il songeait avec une légère pointe de tristesse à la réaction de ses parents s'ils l'avaient su. La conversation se poursuivit.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, s'exclama Kushina.

- On ne peut pas en parler plus tard ? supplia le Yondaime.

- Tu as raison ! Surtout que le sceau enregistre déjà.

- Oh, fit Minato, subitement gêné avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Désolé pour cette scène. Ceci est un sceau mémoriel de type invocation-souvenir. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, tu es l'enfant de Kushina, après tout.

- De quelle scène es-tu en train de parler ? s'emporta Kushina.

- S'il te plait, on est en plein enregistrement. Est-ce que, juste pour cette fois, on peut remettre la conversation à plus tard ?

- Bon, mais juste cette fois, dattebane !

- Merci... Ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Si tu as actionné le sceau, c'est que tu es parvenu jusqu'ici et que ni moi ni Kushina ne sommes présents à ce moment-là. Sache que personne ne peut pénétrer ce lieu, sans l'autorisation donné de son plein gré d'un Namikaze ou d'un Uzumaki. Dans cette bibliothèque est rangé toute nos observations que ce soient de la politique, de la cartographie, des rapports de missions, etc... Tout ce qui nous concerne ou que nous ayons jamais réalisé est présent dans cette pièce, ce qui implique également nos jutsus. Tu trouveras également beaucoup d'autres choses, que nous te laisserons découvrir par toi-même. Je suppose que tu as quelques questions.

C'était peu de le dire !

- Malheureusement, poursuivit le Yondaime, je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Tu devras me le demander directement ou à ta mère.

Cela allait se révéler compliqué. A moins qu'il existât une technique permettant de parler avec les morts. Mais si tel était le cas, il s'agirait probablement d'un kinjutsu, ce qui rendait la chose prohibée.

- On va pas y passer la journée ! râla Kushina. Bon, sache juste que ce que cette bibliothèque est l'une des plus grandes sources d'informations du pays, voire même des cinq grandes nations. Si tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches ici, soit ça n'a jamais existé, soit tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

- Euh, oui, conclut Minato. C'est à peu près ça. Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. Sache que nous t'aimons déjà énormément.

Naruto sourit tandis qu'une larme perla de son œil. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et triste. Secouant la tête, il décida de se reprendre.

- Eh bien, fit le Namikaze. Je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir ! Sache que j'ai hâte de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Kushina, avant de tapoter son ventre rebondi. Mine de rien, tu prends déjà pas mal de place dans ma vie. (Puis se tournant vers Minato avec un village angélique à faire froid dans le dos:) Dit-moi Mina-chou, que voulais tu dire quand tu m'accusais de faire une scène ?

- Rien du tout, se récria Minato avec des sueurs froides. Ce n'est pas ce que tu...

L'enregistrement s'interrompit. Le sceau, ayant remplit sa fonction, disparut. Naruto était désormais seul.

* * *

...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

A vous de me répondre sur plusieurs questions qui me posent problème...

- Dois-je avoir honte de ce que j'ai écrit (car ce n'est pas le cas.) ?

- Les futurs couples étaient-ils prévisibles ?

- Dois-je vous faire languir encore un peu ?

- Encore autre chose ?

J'attend des rewiews sur mon sadisme, ou autre chose si vous avez des avis partagés...

A la prochaine !


	10. Faux semblant des sentiments

Me revoilà.

J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous répondre, ces derniers jours, donc je vais le faire après.

Bon, que dire à propos de ce chapitre... Pas grand chose en fait.

Comme certains l'auront certainement remarqués, mon histoire est assez linéaire, pour le moment. C'est voulu. Ma fiction est composée de Quatre saisons:

- Saison 1: Naruto Uzumaki !

- Saison 2: Akatsuki !

- Saison 3: Origines !

- Saison 4: Fin des temps !

La linéarité de la première saison permet de faire évoluer rapidement les personnages, dans l'attente de la saison 2, qui sera beaucoup plus passionnante...

C'est tout pour le moment, place aux réponses que je n'ai pas pu faire !

Les fiançailles avec Ino n'ont rien de définitif, malgré ce que vous pourrez lire aujourd'hui ^^

Les parents de Naruto sont juste trop Kyaaah !

Les sentiments évoluent, et j'aime me compliquer la tache, donc ce ne sera pas définitif, mais sachez que d'autres couples verront le jours... Soyez juste un peu patient !

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 9: Le faux semblant des sentiments !_**

_Lemon:_

_Au cœur de la nuit, alors que le village semblait totalement endormi, une légère lueur rougeoyante et diffuse apparut par la fenêtre de l'une des maisons. A travers la vitre, un lit brûlait Indifférent au brasier qui les entourait, deux corps s'enlaçaient dans les flammes. L'homme, blond aux yeux bleus avec des marques en moustaches sur les joues, promenait ses mains sur le corps nu de sa partenaire, pinçant ses tétons et chatouillant son intimité lorsqu'elles passaient à proximité. La femme, aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux de feu, était allongé sur le dos, le corps en sueur, se délectant des supplices que lui infligeait son partenaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait affecté par les flammes qui léchaient leur corps et se répandaient à travers toute la chambre, désormais. Brusquement, la femme se redressa, les yeux brûlants d'envie. Elle se jeta sur l'homme et inversa leur position respective, griffant le torse du blond au passage. Le sang se mit à couler de la plaie, mais l'homme ne s'en était même pas rendu compte._

_Se retournant, elle se mit à quatre pattes sur l'homme de façon qu'il vit ses fesses en premier plan. Léchant ensuite la ligne de sang sur le torse du blond, la langue de la rouge poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la virilité dressé de son partenaire, avant d'aller la titiller cruellement. Retenant un gémissement de plaisir, le corps tremblant d'excitation, le blond mordilla le clitoris de la femme, égalisant la balance sur le plan "supplice et plaisir". Une de ses mains serra violemment une fesse de la rouge, laissant la trace des ongles profondément incrustée et quelques gouttes de sang en perler. De l'autre, il caressa les lèvres humides et frémissantes de la femme. Celle-ci se crispa, manquant de croquer le membre rigide qu'elle léchait et suçait avec gourmandise. Avec un sourire sadique, l'homme l'attrapa fermement, avant de la retourner à la manière d'un catcheur. Emportés par l'élan, le couple bascula du lit. Se relevant, la rouge et le blond se regardèrent, la luxure brillant dans leurs yeux. Tous deux se tenaient légèrement penchés, de manière animale, près à bondir sur l'autre. Ce fut le mâle qui fit le premier pas. Se jetant sur la femelle, il la plaqua contre le mur dont la tapisserie était parcourue de flammes._

_Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, la femme embrassa son partenaire, avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, y faisant couler un mince filet de liquide rouge. Nullement perturbé, le blond l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva du sol, avant de l'empaler sauvagement sur sa fierté masculine. Dans un hoquet de plaisir, la femme se cabra, labourant les épaules de l'homme de ses ongles. Lentement, le sol brûlant se colora d'une multitude de petites taches rouges et fumantes appartenant autant à l'homme qu'à la femme. La femme, les yeux fiévreux, haletait de plaisir tandis que l'homme, le regard sauvage, lui léchait les mamelons à tour de rôle. Le blond labourait sa partenaire avec de violents coups de reins, à tel point que rapidement, le mur émit des craquements inquiétants. Déjà fragilisé par l'incendie, celui-ci finit par s'effondrer, entraînant le couple dans une nouvelle chute. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tombés étaient une autre chambre, très semblable à la première. Le feu s'y propageait avec autant de violence que dans la précédente._

_Roulant sur le coté pour se débarrasser des débris, l'homme se retrouva en position de dominé, et la femme, au dessus, de dominante. Avec un sourire pervers, celle-ci se releva légèrement, et commença d'amples mouvements de hanches. Ce fut au tour du blond de se crisper de plaisir. Il planta ses doigts dans le sol, avant de serrer sa prise, réduisant le plancher en miettes, tandis que des frissons de plaisir le traversait de part en part. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, la femme continuant ses va et viens en se massant les seins, et l'homme allongé les yeux fermés, savourant les délices de la chair. Sentant la jouissance approcher, le blond se redressa et serra la taille de la rouge contre lui, avant de se mettre debout dans le même mouvement. Enfonçant alors son sexe au plus profond de la jeune femme, le couple atteignit le summum du plaisir en parfaite synchronisation et avec un ultime cri de plaisir. Tout autour d'eux, la maison, qui les avait abrité, n'était plus que ruines fumantes, les dernières flammes s'éteignant lentement..._

_Lemon fin !_

Naruko se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve intense ! Troublée, elle secoua la tête. Au fin fond de son esprit, un voix hilare retentit:

_**"Moi qui croyait que tu étais du genre coincée, me voila totalement désillusionnée. Je ne te savais si passionné."**_

_"Kurama ?" _sursauta Naruko._ "Tu as tout vu ?"_

_**"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu ne t'es pas rendu comptes ? La femme, c'était moi."**_

La rouge devint pivoine.

_"Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"_

_**"Non, je t'explique. Tu t'es endormi en homme. Tu as fait un rêve plutôt... Intense. Tellement d'ailleurs que tu m'as matérialisé dans tes songes. A ce propos, tu étais très entreprenant."**_

_"Passe moi les détails de ce type, s'il te plait."_

_**"A ta guise. Bon, toujours est-il que ce fut tellement passionné que tu t'es transformé en femme vers la fin du rêve."**_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_**"Tu ne le sens pas ?"**_

Ne comprenant pas le sens de la question, la jeune femme s'examina, avant de pâlir, puis rougir, puis pâlir de nouveau. Sa semence masculine imbibait sa culotte en quantité plutôt impressionnante. D'ordinaire, il se serait juste sentit embarrassé, mais là, il était sous sa forme féminine. Et son intimité baignait dans l'épais liquide blanchâtre. C'était une véritable catastrophe !

_**"T'inquiète pas pour ce petit détail." tenta de la rassurer la renarde. "Tu ne peux pas te féconder toi-même."**_

_"Tu es sûre ?"_

_**"Certaine."**_

_"Cela reste embarrassant."_

_**"Certes. Pour en revenir à ton rêve, j'ai vraiment apprécié, en particulier le cliché. La maison qui se consume sous les flammes de notre passion, tu mas rendu un bien bel hommage. Et ton ardeur sauvage était vraiment enivrante. Je ferais juste une toute petite critique.**_

_"Laquelle ?" _grommela Naruko, pas certaine de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet, tandis qu'elle partait prendre une douche.

_**"La prochaine fois, ne te transforme pas en plein rêve. Ta part féminine m'a éjecté de force de ton fantasme et je voulais vraiment le vivre jusqu'au bout."**_

_"Perverse !"_

_**"Merci. De même."**_

Agacée, la rouge se transforma avant de se purifier sous le jet d'eau bouillonnant en repensant aux derniers événements Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Naruto prenait des cours avec Inoichi Yamanaka. Dans le même temps sa fille, Ino, pour une raison comme une autre, faisait tout pour l'éviter. Cela avait le don d'agacer les deux hommes. Le premier car il voulait vraiment que les fiançailles puisse s'officialiser, ce qui n'arriverait que si la blonde acceptait l'Uzumaki. Le second car il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'esquive constamment. Toutefois, il ne se plaignait pas, car Kurama se montrait pleinement satisfaite de la situation actuelle. Parallèlement, le blond étudiait la bibliothèque souterraine de ses parents, en particulier les jutsus qu'ils utilisaient. Cela s'était révélé particulièrement intéressant. Ainsi, quand il n'était pas en mission, il s'entraînait chez lui avec la technique du kage bunshin ou avec Inoichi Yamanaka, en laissant toutefois des clones étudier chez lui. Ainsi, au cours de ces quatorze jours, il avait accumulé l'équivalent de 5000 heures de lecture et autant en apprentissage de techniques. A cela s'ajoutait la centaine d'heure avec le Yamanaka. Autant dire que le blond attendait de ses nuits un repos apaisant. Ce qui expliquait que son réveil, ce matin là, l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait vidé, ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'était pas qu'une expression.

Sortant de la douche, il prit des vêtements propres et s'habilla avant de faire une centaine de clones. La moitié, contenant un faible quantité de chakra, alla étudier au sous-sol, tandis que l'autre fit un entrainement au ninjutsu et au taijutsu à l'extérieur. L'original, pour sa part, soupira avant de s'isoler dans le jardin. Il s'assit contre un mur, avant de murmurer:

- Ninpo: rasengan !

Aussitôt, une sphère de chakra bleu et tourbillonnant apparut dans sa main gauche. Il lui avait fallut dix jours, avec ses clones, pour maîtriser les trois étapes et former le rasengan d'une seule main. Satisfait, il murmura ensuite:

- Fuuton: rasengan !

Une rafale de vent s'éleva, avant de se condenser dans sa main et de se mêler au chakra du même type, formant ainsi une nouvelle sphère dans la main droite. Toutefois, à la différence de la version ninpo qui était stable et puissante, la version fuuton était instable et destructrice. La cloche de chakra était déformé dans tous les sens sous la pression et la main qui soutenait la technique était agitée de soubresauts plus ou moins violents. La paume droite, petit à petit, se couvrit de petites coupures. Elles étaient d'une netteté absolue, comme faite avec un couteau, et semblait profondes. Le sang perla rapidement, perturbant l'afflux de chakra. Immédiatement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'autodétruise, Naruto dissipa le rasengan de type fuuton, avant de faire de même avec l'autre. 3 secondes ! C'était le temps qu'il pouvait maintenir ce dérivé sans se blesser. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une technique incomplète, plus encore que la version originale. Dans le rasengan de base, il manque la nature de chakra. Dans la version fuuton, en revanche, c'est la stabilité. La troisième étape ! Naruto n'était pas stupide, il avait tenté de l'utiliser avec ses deux mains, puis avec un clone, puis avec deux. A chaque fois, le fuuton rasengan se formait parfaitement, mais sitôt que l'influence des bunshins disparaissaient, elle redevenait incontrôlable. Autrement dit, le dérivé de type vent était stable, à condition de ne pas s'en servir de manière offensive ou défensive. Une belle petite technique inutile que voilà ! A moins de parvenir à s'en servir en moins de trois secondes.

Sinon, il avait finalement réussi à maîtriser l'hiraishin de son père. Très pratique et efficace... A condition d'avoir des balises spatio-temporelles ! Or, il n'en possédait aucune qui lui fut propre, et l'ancien réseau du Yondaime n'en contait plus que trois. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien. Il se pencherait plus tard sur la question. Il avait également commencé à développer son répertoire de techniques fuuton. De plus, en tant que Naruko, la rouge était également capable d'utiliser les katons. Kyubi lui avait affirmé que sa forme masculine avait le même potentiel que la forme féminine, ainsi, théoriquement, les deux possédaient une double affinité principale: fuuton/katon. Malheureusement, en pratique, seule la Benihime était capable de se servir des deux éléments. L'Uzumaki, lui, ne maîtrisait que le vent, pour le moment. Peu lui importait, avec de la patience et de l'entrainement, il y parviendrait. En parlant de s'entraîner il avait également développé un genjutsu un peu particulier. En effet, il s'agissait d'une illusion destinée à être lancé sur l'utilisateur. Une fois prise dans la technique, la personne peu alors librement s'entraîner sur ses ninjutsu et taijutsu sans s'inquiéter de blesser ou d'être espionné par quelqu'un. Du coup, il se servait régulièrement de ce genjutsu qu'il avait appelé "le Dojo mirage !" chaque fois qu'il devait attendre son sensei Kakashi le matin ou avant le début d'une mission. Ainsi, il optimisait son entrainement sans jamais perdre de temps.

Ce qui le ramenait inexorablement vers ses coéquipiers. Sakura ne semblait pas s'entraîner par elle même, ne le faisant qu'à la demande du juunin au sharingan. Sasuke, pour sa part, poursuivait sa routine habituelle: lancé de kunaïs et de shurikens chaque matin avant le rassemblement et perfectionnement de ses techniques héréditaires, à savoir jutsus katon et sharingan, chaque soir. Pourtant, depuis peu, Naruto avait remarqué du changement chez le brun. Il semblait plus ouvert que par le passé, discutait plus volontiers avec son entourage. Et l'Uzumaki aurait juré avoir vu plusieurs fois le rouge monter au joues de l'Uchiwa quand celui-ci regardait la rose et que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand il avait découvert que ses deux équipiers se fréquentaient. Cela semblait assez sérieux, au demeurant. Kakashi en avait même interrompu son inlassable lecture pour jeter un simple coup d'œil à ses élèves, ce jour là. Exploit remarquable, car en tant normal, il ne cessait jamais de lire, ce qui, par relation de cause à effet, obligeait Naruto à se trouver à un périmètre minimum de cinq mètres de son sensei. De ce coté aussi, il y avait du progrès. Deux semaine avant, il ne pouvait juste pas s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. Mais le blond se demandait combien de centaines de tomes la série "le paradis du batifolage" pouvait bien compter. Depuis qu'il connaissait Kakashi, Naruto voyait l'épouvantail enchaînait la lecture de ses livres, les uns après les autres et jamais deux fois le même. Et en parlant d'enchaîner le blond avait été obligé d'apprendre à son sensei qu'il prenait des cours avec Inoichi Yamanaka, sans vouloir en donner la raison mais en soulignant que c'était important. L'Hatake s'était donc rendu sur place et avait découvert le poteau rose, dans son intégralité. Il avait été à la fois surpris et amusé. Surpris, car il découvrait que son protégé s'éveillait à un nouveau pouvoir. Amusé, car il avait appris la condition de l'apprentissage, en la personne d'Ino. Avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, Kakashi avait souhaité bonne chance à Naruto. Pour son entrainement, mais surtout pour ses fiançailles ! Autant le dire de suite, Kurama a été insupportable les quatre heures qui ont suivies. Sakura et Sasuke, pour leur part, ignoraient tout de la condition de leur partenaire, car celui-ci leur disait juste qu'il avait à faire. Et comme cela concordait avec le moment ou le couple Uchiwa/Haruno s'était officialisé, les deux genins en avaient déduit que c'était une façon pour le blond de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Et il y avait aussi Haku ! Le brun efféminé donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de lui par le biais de son sceau. Il était heureux d'apprendre la médecine sous toutes ses formes et d'aider son prochain. En toute honnêteté, Naruto était fier de lui, et ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir sauvé. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir parlé avec une personne qui connaissait ses secrets. Enfin, certains de ses secrets, car il savait seulement pour sa forme féminine. A ce propos, l'Uzumaki se demandait toujours ce qu'il devait faire de la déclaration de Haku. En tant que Naruko, elle se sentait flattée et devait avouée que cela ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais en tant que Naruto, il trouvait en la personne du Yuki un excellent ami et confident. La rouge sentait que répondre aux sentiments de Haku risquait de blesser Naruto. Le blond, à l'inverse, sentait que les repousser blesserait Naruko. Ainsi, une part de lui souffrirait quoi qu'il arrive. C'était pour cette raison que jusqu'à présent, il avait repoussé le moment de donner une réponse claire. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, il en était conscient.

Soupirant, l'Uzumaki sortit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, les ouvrit et les éparpilla au sol. Puis, il sortit un pinceau et un petit pot contenant de l'encre noire. Depuis son retour du pays des vagues, Naruto ne s'était pas une seule fois entraîné personnellement chez lui, laissant le travail à ses clones. Les seules exceptions étaient quand il vérifiait avoir assimilé l'apprentissage d'une technique. Il voulait s'assurer sans intermédiaire de son évolution. Pourtant, ce qui avait maintenu le blond hors de son propre entrainement, c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait encore plus à cœur que l'apprentissage au ninjutsu et au taijutsu. Il s'agissait bien entendu du domaine de prédilection du clan de sa mère: la fuinjutsu. Cette passion s'était renforcé le jour ou il avait brisé le scellé de la porte menant à la bibliothèque secrète. Depuis, il tentait de créer son propre sceau. Avec un succès plutôt mitigé, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il se retrouvait confronté à un problème de causalité par rapport à un espace-temps donné, ce qui empêchait le succès du scellement et du descellement. Actuellement, il avait trois prototypes du même fuinjutsu, tous basés sur un principe différent, mais censés amener au même résultat. En fait, le vrai problème de Naruto, c'était qu'il était trop gourmand pour sa première fois. Il tentait de concevoir un sceau d'un nouveau genre. Autrement dit, L'Uzumaki tentait de créer une nouvelle branche au fuinjutsu, une catégorie développé par lui seul. Il en avait les moyens, mais pas l'expérience. Pourtant, Naruto s'obstinait, il voulait y parvenir, donc il y parviendrait.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il analysait le fruit de ses efforts, y apportant parfois de petites modifications. A l'intérieur de la maison, un de ses clones se dissipa, lui apprenant l'heure. Naruto soupira, il était temps d'y aller. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Inoichi...

- Bien, déclara Inoichi. Faisons un petit résumé sur l'évolution de tes compétences acquises au cours de ces deux semaines passées sous ma tutelle. Tout d'abord, tu es enfin capable de toucher une personne sans te faire assaillir par ses pensées, et sans être obligé de le soumettre à ta volonté. Il s'agit de ta progression la plus significative. De plus, comme à ton premier jour, ton esprit est totalement hermétique à toute forme d'intrusion mentale de mon niveau. Enfin, tu es capable de lire l'esprit d'une personne par un simple contact et sans avoir à le posséder. Ton plus grand point faible, selon moi, est que tu ne peux user de ces aptitudes sans avoir d'interaction physique avec la cible. Ainsi, contrairement aux techniques Yamanaka, tu ne peux en user efficacement en cas de guerre, ce qui te rend moins utile que nous. Toutefois, en combat singulier ou lors d'interrogatoires, tes pouvoirs nous sont supérieurs. Le seul bémol de cet entrainement, c'est qu'il te faut désormais un contact prolongé de quelques secondes pour pénétrer l'esprit de ton opposant, contre de l'instantané lorsque tes compétences étaient à l'état sauvage. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

_**''Encore heureux que tu sois supérieur aux Yamanaka en face à face'' **_souligna Kurama avec exaspération.**_''Sinon, de quoi aurais-je l'air, moi qui t'ai donné ce pouvoir ?''_**

_''Si tu le dit...''_

_**''Dommage que je n'ai pas pu te le transmettre en intégralité. Si tu avais été un être spirituel ou de pur chakra, comme moi, tu aurais eu la possibilité de faire tout ce que tu sais déjà, mais à distance aussi bien qu'au corps-à-corps. Mais c'est pas quand même pas si mal pour un humain, surtout qu'il s'agit de mon petit protégé !''**_

_''La saule chose que je trouve vraiment utile, c'est mon esprit barricadé. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si Inoichi t'avait vu dans mon esprit.''_

_**''Il aurait été brisé mentalement. Je m'en serais assuré et je l'aurais fait avec plaisir. Non mais, de quoi il se mêle celui-là, à vouloir te caser avec sa fille ? Tu es à moi, et je compte bien te garder.''**_

Retenant un soupir de lassitude, cette conversation revenant régulièrement, Naruto se concentra sur le chef Yamanaka. Celui-ci, inconscient du dialogue mental, continua sur sa lancée:

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à renforcer tes acquis, désormais.

- Comment ?

Le Yamanaka sourit. L'Uzumaki se souvint d'avoir vu le même sourire sur le visage de sa mère lors de l'enregistrement de ses parents à son intention. Oui, ce rictus d'ange, qui te dit que si tu baisses ta garde, tu es certain de finir en enfer. Du pur sadisme !

- Un bon collègue à moi à requis les services de mon clan. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne expérience pour toi de m'accompagner.

- Puis-je rester anonyme ?

- Si tu y tiens. Pourquoi ?

- Disons que je préfère me faire le plus discret possible.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, mais je ne te promet pas que mon collègue soit du même avis.

- Tant pis. Il devra faire avec.

- J'ai hâte de voir si tu tiendras le même discours une fois face à lui.

Un léger frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Il ressentait un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation avec, il devait bien l'avouer, un soupçon d'appréhension.

- Quand devons-nous y aller, Inoichi-sensei ?

- Si tu es prêt, dès maintenant.

Au même moment, Ino entra dans la pièce.

- Père, il faut que je te...

Avisant Naruto dans la pièce, elle s'interrompit, avant de rougir et de dire très vite:

- Non c'est bon en fait. Désolé je dois y aller.

Et, avant que quiconque dans la pièce ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, elle s'enfuit en courant. Cela réveilla l'exaspération du petit blond. Reportant son attention vers le père de la jaune fille, il déclara:

- Avec votre permission, je pense que je dois d'abord parler avec Ino.

- Bien sur, fit le Yamanaka avec malice. Il est important de prendre le temps de discuter avec sa fiancée. Dès que tu auras fini, rejoins-moi devant le bâtiment du Hokage.

- Nous ne sommes pas fiancé.

- Pas encore !

Et Inoichi sortit, suivit rapidement de Naruto. Ce dernier chercha aussitôt la trace de sa ''promise''. Il la détecta à son odeur, chose qui le gêna légèrement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Suivant la piste à toute vitesse, il la rattrapa en quelques dizaines de secondes. Celle-ci tentait toujours de le fuir, sans savoir qu'il était juste derrière elle. Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et, sans se soucier de ses protestations, la transporta jusqu'au sommet d'un bâtiment. Alors seulement, il la lâcha. Ino le couvrit d'injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Naruto laissa la jeune femme s'épuiser sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle finit par se taire, pour reprendre son souffle, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important.

- Tu veux tant que ça notre union ?

- Ais-je dit cela ? La situation ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Le problème, c'est que tu es la seule à pouvoir y mettre un terme, dans un sens, comme dans l'autre.

- De quoi parles-tu Naruto ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très consciente, le jour ou cela a été décidé, mais je suis surpris de voir que ton père ne t'en ait pas parlé. Nos fiançailles ont été décidé en échange de ma formation. Mais il y a une condition. Si tu refuses cette union, alors elle n'aura pas lieu. Je suppose qu'Inoichi-sensei n'a pas parlé de cette partie là du contrat.

- Donc... Toi et moi... Ce n'est pas une obligation ?

- Pas si tu refuses.

- Et toi ? Es-tu pour ou contre ?

- Je suis celui qui a demandé la condition, donc, techniquement, je suis contre.

- Vraiment ?

Malgré ses dires, elle semblait déçue. En la voyant ainsi le cœur de Naruto se serra. Il n'aimait pas blesser les autres en ignorant leurs sentiments. Disons plutôt qu'il en était incapable. Haku en était une preuve. Kurama en était une autre. Désireux d'alléger leur cœur à tous les deux, il décida de lui avouer une partie de ses propres sentiments.

- Surtout, ne le prends pas mal. Je n'ai rien contre toi. La principale raison de mon refus est du au fait que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à te connaître, Ino-chan.

- Ah, fit la blonde le visage en feu. Tu veux dire que... Enfin que...

- Qu'une relation saine se base sur la compréhension de l'autre. Si l'on prenait le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, et si nous sommes compatibles, alors il nous sera éventuellement possible d'aller plus loin. Si tu le désires toujours du moins.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais envie d'être avec toi ?

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as jamais affirmé ne pas vouloir de moi.

- Ce... C'est vrai mais... Comme tu l'as dit... Nous restons de parfait étranger l'un à l'autre.

- Oui, et tout dépend de toi. Rappelle t-en.

_**''J'espère me tromper,'' **_grogna Kurama, avec une colère non dissimulée, _**''mais en t'écoutant, il m'a semblé que tu l'encourageais à te fréquenter, plutôt que l'inverse.''**_

_''Oh merde !'' _réalisa Naruto, car c'était parfaitement exact.

_**''Tu es un IDIOT ! BAKA !''**_

_''Désolé...''_

_**''Bon.'' **_continua la renarde.**_ ''D'un autre coté, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. C'est par ce que tu as si grand cœur que je t'aime tant. Mais si cette fille te tourne autour d'un peu trop près, avec ton approbation ou non, je la mets en pièce !''_**

_''Essayons de ne pas en arriver là.''_

De son coté, Ino réfléchissait furieusement à la déclaration du blond. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait du sens. Avec le temps, peut-être, ils pourraient envisager la relation que son père désirait tant qu'ils aient. Pris d'une brusque poussée de désir, elle s'approcha de Naruto et, avant de ne plus en avoir le cran, posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci, prit par surprise alors qu'il discutait avec son démon, se figea. Le contact dura quelques secondes, avant qu'Ino ne s'interrompe et s'éloigne, plus rouge que jamais. Elle descendit du toit et repartit chez elle, décidée à méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_**''Je vais la buter !'' **_hurla Kurama en déployant son chakra._** ''Ne me retient surtout pas, je vais lui faire la peau.''**_

_''Calme-toi.'' _supplia Naruto, une main sur son visage, tentant de refouler la vague d'énergie._ ''Si tu pètes une plomb maintenant, notre couverture est foutue.''_

_**''Rien à foutre. Elle t'a embrassé. Elle doit crever.''**_

_''Haku aussi m'a embrasser.''_

_**''C'est un homme. Ça ne compte pas quand tu le fais sous ta forme féminine.''**_

_''Mais si je me souviens bien, tu m'avais dit que nous autres Kitsune nous faisions facilement _apprécier_ par les gens.''_

_**''Qu'insinues-tu ?''**_

_''Simplement que sans ce petit _détail_, cela ne se serait jamais produit.''_

_**''Es-tu en train de dire que c'est ma faute, à présent ?''**_

_''Qui sait...''_

Kurama resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes. Son humeur était toujours massacrante, mais elle avait cessé de déployer son chakra, qui n'avait pas filtrer au travers de Naruto, pour leur plus grande chance. Finalement, après un effort considérable sur elle-même, la renarde à neuf queues commença à se calmer.

_**''Pour cette fois, et parce qu'elle nous a pris par surprise, je passerais l'éponge. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas, sinon je la bouffe.''**_

_''Évitons d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.''_

Soufflant un bon coup, il s'en alla à son tour pour rejoindre Inoichi au bâtiment du Hokage. Il mit seulement deux minutes pour s'y rendre, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Après coup, le blond se dit qu'il aurait du prendre son temps, car il avait encore les joues rougies par le souvenir du baiser volé par Ino. Evidemment, le Yamanaka ne le loupa pas.

- Eh bien, se moqua-t-il, il semblerait que les choses se déroulent plutôt bien entre ma fille et toi, finalement.

- Sans commentaire sur le sujet.

- A ta guise. Mon collègue nous attend. Tu es prêt ?

- Une seconde.

Naruto sortit un masque de renard de son sac et le posa sur son visage. Il usa ensuite d'un Henge pour dissimuler son apparence et ses vêtements, avant de faire signe qu'il était prêt. Il suivit Inoichi dans le bâtiment, mais au lieu de monter, comme chaque fois qu'il venait, le Yamanaka le fit descendre dans les sous-sols. La porte qui y conduisait ne semblait pas gardé, mais le blond sentit la présence de deux ANBUs prêt à empêcher quiconque de passer sans autorisation. Pourtant, personne ne les arrêta, et ils purent descendre sans problèmes. L'endroit fut très différent de ce à quoi s'attendait le junchuriki. Au lieu d'un endroit sombre, froid et humide, c'était un lieu bien éclairé, plutôt chaud et sec. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, l'atmosphère qui y régnait ne donnait pas envie de s'attarder dans ces longs couloirs blancs. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait aussi bien s'agir d'une prison. Il ignorait encore ô combien il était proche de la réalité ! Le duo arriva enfin à destination. Un homme, avec un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha lui recouvrant totalement le crâne, les attendait. Le corps entièrement dissimulé sous un long manteau noir, on ne voyait que son visage, balafré par deux longues cicatrices. Même ses mains étaient dissimulées par d'épais gants de la même couleur que le reste de sa tenue.

- Ah Inoichi-san, s'exclama l'homme. Je me demandais justement ce que tu faisais.

- Pardonne-moi Ibiki-san, répondit le Yamanaka. Je voulais m'assurer que mon apprenti soit prêt avant de me présenter.

- Oh ! Il est de ton clan ?

- Non. Mais il possède un très grand potentiel pour ce travail.

- Vraiment ? Fit Ibiki, intrigué. Il m'a l'air jeune, tu penses qu'il supportera le choc ?

- Tu seras surpris par ses méthodes.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Au fait petit, quel est ton nom ?

- Kitsune, Ibiki-sama.

- Kitsune-san, je me nomme Ibiki Morino. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi se dissimuler ainsi ?

- Il est très timide, révéla Inoichi, avec un brin de moquerie.

Ibiki eut une moue sceptique, avant de les conduire dans une première salle. Un homme était attaché sur une chaise, les yeux bandés. Malgré sa situation, il souriait, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Le Morino se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

- Vas-y. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur, qui passa inaperçu derrière son masque. A défaut de mieux, il se tourna vers son sensei.

- Inoichi-sensei ?

- Tu dois apprendre ce qu'il sait.

- Quel genre ?

- Tout ce qui peut-être considéré comme important: pour qui il travaille, quel était son objectif...

- Pourrais-je avoir une liste, pour que je sache quoi chercher ?

- Tu es sérieux Inoichi ? demanda Ibiki. Ce marmot ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire avant d'arriver ici ? Arrivera-t-il seulement à quelque chose ?

-Oh que oui ! Pour en revenir à toi Kitsune, il n'existe pas de liste de question à poser. Tout dépend de ce que l'on veut savoir pour une personne donnée.

- Ah ?

- Si tu as compris, commence l'interrogatoire.

- Bien, Inoichi-sensei.

Doucement, il s'approcha de la personne à interroger. Ibiki et Inoichi sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans celle d'à-coté. Ainsi, ils pouvaient voir tout ce qui allait se passer à travers un miroir sans teint. Naruto souleva doucement le bandeau de sa future victime, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Ainsi, c'est un enfant qui va m'interroger. Je ne suis vraiment pas pris au sérieux.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Ça te ferait plaisir, pas vrai ? J'ai tout entendu, tu sais. C'est ton premier interrogatoire, alors tu veux te faire bien voir. Mais je ne te dirais rien. Tu peux aller te faire voir.

Ibiki soupira. C'était fichu pour Kitsune. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la conversation. Il ne tirerait plus rien de lui. Il s'apprêta à s'en charger de lui-même, quand Inoichi l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

- Attends encore un peu. Ça ne fait que commencer.

En effet, l'Uzumaki se pencha vers l'homme et dit d'une voix douce:

- Je voulais seulement me montrer poli. Mais si tu le prends comme ça...

Il posa ses mains sur les tempes de sa proie et pénétra son esprit. Il fouilla de fond en comble, déclarant tout d'une voix désincarnée:

- Mayuri Minuko. 32 ans. Déserteur de Kumo no kuni. Ex-chuunin. Raison de la désertion: assassinat de civils en présence de témoins, hors mission. A travaillé en tant que mercenaire pour divers pays ou particuliers. Ne prends que les contrats bien rémunérés pour un travail minimum. N'hésite pas à éliminer ses commanditaires s'il y trouve son intérêt...

Le dénommé Mayuri avait cessé de sourire. Il semblait effrayé, à présent. Mais Naruto continuait:

- ...A été recruté un temps par Gato de la Gato Corporation en tant que mercenaire. Après la mort de son commanditaire, et n'ayant pas été payé, a erré dans plusieurs pays avant de se faire capturer par une troupe ANBU de Konoha. Liste des jutsus maîtrisés...

Derrière le miroir sans teint, Ibiki était vraiment impressionné. Il pouvait retracer si facilement les événements présents dans la mémoire de sa victime qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu les lire dans un livre. Inoichi, à ses cotés, fit signala:

- Comme je m'y attendais, il est encore plus efficace que moi.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Pourtant si. Il manque seulement de pratique. Mais ses pouvoirs psychiques sont plus puissants que les miens. De plus, avec les méthodes Yamanaka, on ne peux trouver dans la mémoire de notre cible qu'une partie précise, à condition de savoir précisément ce que l'on cherche. Kitsune-san, lui, n'a aucune restriction. Il peut savoir ce qu'il veut de la personne qu'il touche, et ce n'est là qu'un fragment de ses pouvoirs.

- Si jeune et pourtant déjà si puissant, clama Ibiki. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Non, c'est son choix, je le respecterais. D'autant que j'y gagne beaucoup à conserver ce secret.

- Si tu le dis. Mais je pense que je vais te l'emprunter de temps en temps.

- Avec plaisir. Je n'aime pas trop me retrouver dans ton domaine. Et puis il faut que tu saches une chose: personne, à ma connaissance, n'est capable de se protéger du pouvoir de Na... Kitsune-san. Même moi, j'en suis incapable.

- Sérieusement ? S'exclama Ibiki, effaré.

- Oui... Bon je te le laisse pour deux ou trois heures. Quand tu auras fini de le faire travailler, dit lui de ma part que sa journée est finie.

- Il tiendra aussi longtemps ?

- Normalement oui, il n'utilise pas de jutsu pour pénétrer l'esprit de sa victime, donc il ne consomme presque pas de chakra.

Et ainsi, Inoichi Yamanaka laissa un Ibiki Morino hébété, avant de rentrer chez lui, laissant ainsi l'Uzumaki se perfectionner dans cette dernière étape de son entrainement mental.

* * *

Et voila un chapitre un peu cucul...

Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son contenu, la relation entre Ino et Naruto est loin d'être aussi simple que ce qu'elle laisse prétendre pour le moment...

Sinon, que dire de plus ? L'histoire va se compliquer d'ici peu, comme le sous-entend déjà ce chapitre.

Reste à savoir si vous trouverez de quoi je veux parler...

Merci à tous de me lire, j'attends vos rewiews !


	11. Blanc comme neige ?

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre.

Enfin presque. Ceci est un HS, mais n'est pas inintéressant pour autant...

Lisez-le, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire...

Pour répondre aux commentaires des non-inscrits...

Petite-chose: la suite, maintenant !

saka: C'est un couple nécessaire pour l'histoire, mais qui ne durera (probablement) pas trop longtemps.

DJ: il est certes surpuissant, mais la suite révélera qu'il n'utilisera qu'un fragment de ses pouvoirs, se bridant de lui-même, alors qu'il deviendra encore plus puissant que maintenant.

Miss: Vie sentimentale chaotique ? ABSOLUMENT !

Bien, place maintenant au chapitre !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10: Blanc comme neige !?_**

**_15 ans plus tôt:_**

Il faisait froid, ce jour là. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car nous étions au pays de l'eau, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Mais même pour cette saison, la température était anormalement basse. De petits flocons de neige tombaient du ciel en douceur, formant un épais tapis blanc sur le sol. Lentement, la faible luminosité commençait à s'estomper, signe que la nuit tombait. Bientôt, le vent se mettrait à souffler en violentes bourrasques. En dehors des shinobis, personne n'aurait pris le risque de sortir de chez lui. Pourtant, quelque part dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, un silhouette n'ayant rien de ninja marchait sur la route enneigée. Un pas après l'autre, il s'avançait péniblement, traçant son sillage à travers la masse blanche et froide. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, il était possible de voir, pour ceux qui auraient eu l'idée improbable de regarder le paysage, que cette personne boitait. Mais une question demeurait: pourquoi diable un individu lambda se promenait-il dehors par un temps pareil ? Eh bien la réponse était simple. Cet homme, car il en était un, se rendait chez lui. Il avait parcourut la ville dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de trouver un médecin qui accepterait de l'aider. Sa femme, enceinte, était sur le point d'accoucher. Sa grossesse s'était mal déroulée et elle risquait de mettre au monde un bébé mort-né. Malheureusement pour le couple, malgré tous les efforts du mari, personne ne voulut l'accompagner à travers le blizzard. En désespoir de cause, il décida de rentrer chez lui, afin de soutenir moralement sa femme.

De retour chez lui, il se débarrassa de son manteau et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Une jeune femme était allongé sur le lit. Elle respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme irrégulier. L'homme pesta, les contractions avaient déjà commencé depuis un bon moment. Se précipitant à son chevet, il lui dit:

- Courage, ma chérie. Tiens bon, tout va bien se passer.

La femme lui fit une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. D'un coup, elle se cabra en hurlant. Désespéré, il alla chercher plusieurs couvertures qui chauffaient sur un radiateur. Les posant sur son ventre et son intimité, il tenta de chercher un moyen de l'aider qui soit à sa portée. Rien à faire, il ne put que lui tenir la main pendant que le travail se faisait. Si seulement elle avait été en état de se déplacer avant que le temps ne se dégrade, elle serait aujourd'hui prise en charge dans un hôpital... Les heures passèrent, interminable pour le couple. Dehors, les bourrasques s'étaient renforcées, devenant blizzard. Le vent hurlait derrière les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée, mais l'homme n'entendait rien. La seule chose qui existait pour lui, à ce moment là, c'était la main de sa femme, qu'il tenait dans la sienne. La nuit passa ainsi, sous les cris de la jeune femme, interminable ! La nature, le vent comme la neige, semblait pousser des hurlements en rythme avec ceux de la future mère. Lorsque, finalement, le jour se leva, la jeune femme poussa un ultime gémissement et le blizzard cessa. Le silence s'installa, mais bientôt, de petits cris aigus retentirent. Revenant à lui, l'homme recueillit le bébé dans ses bras, avant de couper le cordon ombilical et de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture

- C'est un garçon ! s'émerveilla le jeune père !

- Donne le moi... murmura la mère.

Lentement, avec précautions, l'homme déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci, malgré son épuisement, observa avec avidité son fils.

- Tu es magnifique...

- Quel nom portera notre enfant ? voulut savoir son époux

La jeune femme porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Un petit flocon de neige s'écrasa contre le verre. Si blanc, si pur. Un nom, un seul, s'imposa alors à l'esprit de la mère.

- Haku. Notre petit garçon s'appellera Haku !

**_9 ans plus tôt:_**

Dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, à un endroit ou la neige tombait sans interruption, un enfant jouait dans le jardin de ses parents. A première vue, on pouvait le prendre pour une fille, à cause de son visage fin, de ses cheveux longs et de ses yeux noisettes, mais, en y regardant de plus près, il était possible de voir que certains détails, presque invisibles, indiquaient qu'il était bel et bien un garçon. Mais même ce terme ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, tant son visage était androgyne. Cet enfant, bien qu'habillé d'un kimono léger, ne semblait pas souffrir du froid auquel il était soumis. Les flocons de neige s'écrasait sur sa peau d'une incroyable blancheur sans provoquer chez lui le moindre frisson. Cet enfant, jouant dans ce jardin à couleur immaculée, répondait au nom de Haku. L'androgyne, soudainement, se mit à genoux, fixant un point dans le tapis blanc. La neige commença à se liquéfier et une flaque d'eau se forma devant le garçon efféminé. Bientôt, un cercle de terre glacée d'un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Apparut. L'eau stagnante se mit alors à vibrer, avant de s'élever lentement en un mince filet vertical. Mettant les mains en coupe, Haku vit le liquide s'y condenser en une sphère lévitant à quelques centimètres de ses paumes.

La neige crissa derrière lui, l'obligeant à se retourner. Une magnifique jeune femme, ressemblant énormément à l'enfant, s'approchait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Heureux de la voir, l'enfant se tourna vers elle, montrant la sphère qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains. Le visage de sa mère se figea, avant de se décomposer rapidement. A présent, c'était l'horreur qui dominait son esprit. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle était une descendante d'un clan ninja doté de techniques héréditaires. Elle aurait du se douter que ses gènes seraient transmis à ses enfants. Elle avait pensé, qu'étant une femme, et ayant épousée un civil, son hérédité n'aurait pas été transféré à sa progéniture. C'était un espoir naïf et désespéré, elle en était consciente, mais en tombant enceinte, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et pire, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son fils soit aussi précoce. Les aptitudes héréditaires s'éveillaient généralement vers douze ou treize ans et avec beaucoup d'entrainement. D'un coté, elle se sentait extrêmement fière de d'avoir donné naissance à un génie. De l'autre, elle était effrayée, car il fallait désormais qu'il dissimule ses pouvoirs, et une erreur était si vite arrivée ! Le pays de l'eau ne pardonnait pas aux membres de clans. Elle prit vivement Haku dans ses bras, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de l'eau, qui les mouilla tous les deux.

- Écoute-moi Haku, c'est très important ! murmura la mère à l'oreille de son fils. Ne montre jamais ce que tu as fait à qui que ce soit. Il ne faux pas que quiconque le découvre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Tu ne dois en aucun cas faire cela en public. Même mieux, si possible, ne t'en sers plus du tout. Promets-le moi.

- Promis !

Satisfaite, elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, lui transmettant par la même tout son amour. Puis, elle décida de rentrer à la maison.

Pour leur plus grand malheur, quelqu'un d'autre avait observé la scène. Il s'agissait du père de Haku lui-même. Il avait accidentellement vu ce qui s'était passé et à présent, il était confronté à un terrible dilemme. D'une part, il adorait son fils sa femme de tout son cœur. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie sans eux. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert changeait la donne. Son fils était héritier d'un pouvoir héréditaire, sa mère aussi du coup. Et les membres de clans étaient détestés, et même traqués dans le pays de l'eau. Selon la croyance populaire, les héritiers héréditaires étaient une menace à la paix, car ceux-ci étaient des gens assoiffés de sang. De fait, ils étaient les plus enclins à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Et pour cette raison, le pays de l'eau, sous la directive du Mizukage, avait enclenché une grande purge de clans, les éliminant tous et traquant les survivants. Ainsi, sa femme devait mourir, selon les lois de son pays. Mais elle était sa femme ! Comment devait-il réagir ? Fallait-il l'éliminer, ou bien la cacher ? Il ne savait que faire. Et pour son fils, le problème était tout aussi compliqué, sinon pire.

Voyant sa femme revenir, il s'en alla. Sa décision était prise ! C'était de la lâcheté de sa part, mais il allait les dénoncer. Dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi important ne pouvait que lui apporter des ennuis au mieux, la mort au pire. Et il tenait trop à la vie pour prendre le risque. Passant la journée à réunir ses voisins et tous ceux qui pourraient lui être utile, il leur avoua ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Comme il s'y attendait, une vague de haine submergea l'assemblée. Chacun s'arma de flambeaux, de fourches, de pelles et de tout ce qui pouvait servir. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils marchèrent en un groupe déchaîné vers son domicile. Telle une chasse aux sorcières, les chasseurs arrivèrent et enfoncèrent la porte. En un rien de temps, la maison fut envahie. Haku fut entrainé par sa mère dans le jardin, tandis que la vingtaine de poursuivants leur courait après. La jeune femme n'était pas ninja, mais ses capacités héréditaires étaient bien réelles. La descendante du clan Yuki parvint à éliminer quinze personnes. Ce fut son mari qui, en larmes, lui porta le coup fatal.

Les derniers survivants s'approchèrent ensuite de Haku. Son père, en tête, leva son arme. L'enfant, effrayé, reculait tant bien que mal au fond du jardin. Au moment ou le coup s'abattit, le corps de Haku, recroquevillé sur lui même, se recouvrit de glace. D'immense pics cristallins transpercèrent le père du Yuki, ainsi que ses quatre acolytes, qui moururent sur le coup. La fatigue submergea alors l'androgyne, qui s'évanouit dans le matelas neigeux recouvrant le sol.

Une demi-heure plus tard, environ, Haku battit difficilement des paupières. Une fine pellicule de neige avait commencé à le recouvrir, qui tomba en paquets lorsqu'il se releva en titubant. Pris de vertiges, il retomba sur les fesses, avant d'observer les alentours. D'immenses pics de glace s'élevaient devant lui, visiblement meurtriers. Cinq personnes étaient empalées dessus. Leur sang avait cessé de couler depuis un moment, laissant des traces rouges gelées sur la peau des cadavres. Alors seulement, l'enfant efféminé sentit l'odeur froide et métallique qui le caractérisait, persistant dans le jardin. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, seulement que ces hommes avaient voulu leur faire du mal, à lui et sa mère. Et parmi eux, son propre père. L'androgyne ne comprenait pas. Une seule question demeurait dans son esprit: pourquoi ? Haku n'avait pas la réponse. Un liquide chaud coula de ses yeux. Portant sa main à son visage, l'enfant comprit qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Toutefois, son geste se figea quand il vit apparaitre ses doigts dans son champ de vision.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans ce jardin. Il venait de faire le lien entre les morts, tout autour de lui et lui-même, toujours vivant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un enfant de 6 ans avait réussit à éliminer des adultes en supériorité physique et numérique. Mais comment ? Seul des shinobis en auraient été capable...

_"Écoute-moi Haku, c'est très important ! Ne montre jamais ce que tu as fait à qui que ce soit. Il ne faux pas que quiconque le découvre !"_

Les paroles de sa mère lui firent l'effet d'une claque. Oui, seuls des shinobis auraient été capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait... Ou l'héritier d'un clan ! Tout était clair, à présent. Quand il avait manipulé l'eau, plus tôt dans la matinée, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Mais la réalité était on ne peut plus évidente. Il possédait des pouvoirs héréditaires ! C'était pour cette raison qu'on avait voulu le tuer. Les clans étaient considérés comme un fléau, dans ce pays. De fait, ils étaient éradiqués. Et sa mère avait fait partie de l'un d'eux. Voila pourquoi elle lui avait dit de dissimuler son pouvoir. Sa survie en dépendait. Mais quelqu'un avait découvert la vérité et tenté de les éliminer. Cette révélation fit frissonner Haku. Il ne devait pas rester ici. D'autres pourraient arriver ! Jetant un dernier regard sur le massacre autour de lui, l'androgyne essuya ses larmes et partit à toute vitesse. Il courrait pour échapper à ses poursuivant. Il courait pour échapper à son destin. Il courait pour échapper à ses pensées. Il courrait à en perdre haleine. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta son village natal, le seul endroit au monde qu'il ait jamais connu, et s'enfonça dans l'inconnu...

**_8 ans plus tôt:_**

Dans un petit village du pays de l'eau, un enfant en haillons cherchait de quoi manger dans une poubelle. En tant normal, cette partie du pays de l'eau était assez chaude, mais cet hiver là, le froid fut spectaculaire. De la neige s'était mise à tomber en grande quantité depuis une bonne semaine. Étrangement, ce phénomène concordait avec l'arrivée de cet enfant aux longs cheveux noirs. C'était un garçon étrangement efféminé, à tel point qu'on pouvait facilement le prendre pour une fille. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa survie. Pris de pitié, les villageois lui laissaient parfois de quoi manger, affirmant que ce n'était pas humain de laisser une fillette ainsi dans le froid. Naturellement, aucun d'eux ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation, comme si le fait de le dire à haute voix allait miraculeusement arranger les choses. Mais Haku, c'était son nom, ne croyait plus aux miracles depuis longtemps. Il était un enfant indésirable, pouvant être éliminé à tout moment si on découvrait la vérité à son sujet. Oui, il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment par le simple fait qu'il était le rejeton d'un clan dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Personne ne le savait, bien sur, mais c'était grâce à sa seule prudence.

Refoulant ces amères pensées, l'androgyne trouva finalement un morceau de pain. Il était dur comme la pierre, à cause du gel, mais Haku avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Pour survivre, il fallait parfois savoir oublier fierté, arrogance et honnêteté. Agir comme un animal. Mais l'enfant refusait deux choses: voler, et faire le charognard. Malgré cela, il parvenait à subvenir à ses besoins, la plupart du temps. Mangeant le pain trouvé, Haku se rendit à un endroit qu'il affectionnait dans ce village: le pont. Là, il se sentait à sa place. Ni d'un coté, ni de l'autre. Pas vraiment mort, mais pas spécialement vivant non plus. Comme ce pont, il pouvait basculer d'un coté comme de l'autre à tout moment. Il lui suffisait de franchir le pas. Mais il ne le faisait pas, jamais. Au lieu de quoi, il restait ainsi, assis au centre du pont, le dos contre la rambarde, à regarder la rivière gelée en dessous de lui. Le crissement caractéristique de pas dans la neige lui fit lever les yeux. Un homme s'approchait. Il était grand, au moins 1m80, et avait les cheveux noirs. Il portait une tenue de ninja traditionnelle du pays de l'eau. Son bandeau frontal était posé de travers, de façon à ce que la plaque ornementale indiquant sa filiation avec Kiri reposait du coté gauche de sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Un énorme hachoir, aussi grand que l'homme, était attaché dans son dos par une simple lanière de cuir. La moitié basse de son visage était dissimulé par des bandages, cachant ainsi son nez et sa bouche. Le shinobis avança sur le pont. Alors qu'il semblait partit pour avancer sans s'arrêter, le ninja s'immobilisa brutalement devant Haku, avant de tourner son regard vers l'enfant.

Ils se fixèrent avec curiosité. L'enfant, car il voyait pour la première fois un ninja d'aussi près, lui faisant oublier qu'ils étaient la base même de sa vie misérable. L'homme, car il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, chez cet enfant. Une sensation froide, mais pas désagréable. Une sensation de puissance latente ! Oui, l'homme le sentait, quelque chose, chez cet enfant, possédait un immense potentiel. En se concentrant, il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie émaner de l'androgyne et perturber son environnement. C'était un phénomène inconscient, comme si son pouvoir était trop grand pour ne pas être utiliser, ou plutôt comme s'il voulait qu'on l'utilise. Le shinobis regarda ce qu'il prenait pour une fille dans les yeux:

- Que regardes-tu ?

- Comme vous, monsieur. La personne qui se trouve en face de moi.

- Ne sois pas insolente, morveuse.

- Je ne le suis pas, monsieur.

Elle disait vrai, ne faisant que répondre parfaitement objectivement. L'homme le sentit. Quelque chose, chez cet enfant, avait été tué très jeune. Trop jeune. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

- Tss... De toute façon, quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'a ni rêve ni même espoir, n'est bon qu'à mourir ainsi, comme un chien !

L'enfant sourit avec douceur, avant de répliquer gentiment:

- Peut-être... Mais vous avez le même regard que moi.

Le ninja se figea. Il venait de comprendre ce qui avait été tué chez cet enfant. C'était son innocence ! Il avait l'impression de voir un reflet de lui-même, une version de lui-même qui avait suivit un chemin différent. Son innocence n'était plus, mais cette fille avait malgré tout conservé sa pureté, alors que lui-même, au même age, avait perdu les deux d'un coup. Songeur, le shinobi observa plus attentivement l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Oui, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer d'elle.

- Gamine, veux-tu une raison de vivre ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu vivras pour moi. Je ferais de toi une arme et tu m'obéiras. En échange, je prendrais soin de toi et tu auras une raison de vivre. Es-tu d'accord ?

Malgré le froid, Haku sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. Le ninja vit une lueur de volonté s'allumer chez l'enfant.

- Oui, se contenta de murmurer ce dernier, sans cesser de sourire.

- Bien. Suis-moi ! Il est temps pour toi de vivre. Pour info, je suis Zabuza Momochi. Et toi, gamine ?

- Haku.

Se relevant, le garçon se plaça à coté de Zabuza, qui lui posa doucement un main sur la tête.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, à présent. Lorsque je t'entraînerai tu ne devras jamais te plaindre. Lorsque je te dirais quelque chose, tu ne devras jamais me contre-dire. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama !

- Sama ? Tu me plais, gamine ! Allez, commençons par t'acheter de quoi t'habiller et manger. Ce serait stupide que tu meurs pour quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que le froid ou la faim.

- Haï !

Première leçon, ne jamais contre-dire son maître. Haku avait compris. Si Zabuza-sama le considérait comme une fille, alors il ne répliquerait pas. Suivant l'épéiste, l'androgyne fut emmené dans une boutique de vêtements. De fait, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci vendait des équipements shinobis. Il y en avait peu, et de mauvaise qualité, mais ce serait suffisant pour le moment. Le Momochi se dit que de toute façon, c'était juste le temps qu'il la ramène chez lui.

- Tu as quel âge ? 6 ans ? 7 ans ?

- 7 ans, Zabuza-sama.

Hochant la tête, il se dirigea dans un rayon et prit un ensemble de sous vêtements qu'il tendit à Haku. Ceux-ci étaient neutres, pouvant être portés autant par un garçon que par une fille. Continuant sur sa lancée, Zabuza prit un kimono, qui cette fois était purement féminin, avant de le donner à son protégé. Enfin, il trouva une paire de bottes qui, par chance, s'harmonisait avec le reste de la tenue et qui, du coup, n'attirait pas l'attention.

- Va te changer et attend-moi à l'entrée, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Haku se rendit dans la cabine d'essayage et enleva ses haillons, avant de mettre ses nouvelles acquisitions. Effectivement, ainsi, il ressemblait plus à une fille que jamais. Même les bottes allaient avec le reste. S'essuyant ensuite le visage avec ses anciens habits pour enlever les quelques traces de saletés de son visage, l'enfant se rendit devant le caissier, à l'entrée du magasin. Celui-ci le regarda avec suspicion, mais ne réagit pas plus. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de sortir sans payer, le commerçant ne pouvait rien faire, d'autant que Haku était venu accompagné. Et justement, Zabuza arriva à ce moment là, tenant plusieurs objets dans ses bras. Donnant le tout à l'androgyne, qui tituba sous le poids, il donna une liasse de billets au marchands et partit, sans demander la monnaie ni regarder derrière lui. L'enfant le suivit difficilement. Heureusement, Le Momochi s'était contenté de sortir dehors et de l'attendre.

- Bien. Pose ça par-terre. Je vais te montrer comment t'en équiper.

Haku obéit. Zabuza prit le premier objet. C'était une pochette carrée et assez épaisse. Il l'ouvrit pour montrer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Des shurikens ! Décortiquant bien les actions sous les yeux attentifs de l'enfant, le shinobi l'attacha à la jambe droite de son protégé. Prenant une seconde pochette contenant cette fois des kunaïs, il fit de même pour la jambe gauche. Puis, il prit les derniers objets: quatre bracelets. Chacun avait de petites encoches qui semblaient destinées à accueillir quelque chose.

- Mets les bracelets à tes poignets et tes chevilles.

Haku s'exécuta. Le Momochi s'approcha et glissa ce qui ressemblait à une barre noire dans les encoches de chaque bracelet. Aussitôt, l'androgyne se sentit lourd et maladroit.

- J'ai mis des poids de 1 kg dans chaque bracelet, soit 4 kg. Ainsi, tu t'exerceras sur ton endurance constamment. Tu ne pourras enlever les bracelets que pour ta toilette ou quand tu seras capable de te déplacer avec un total de 50 kg sur le corps sans être gêné lors de tes déplacements.

- Haï.

- Bien, puisque c'est fait, allons manger. Il est important que tu sois bien nourri, avant de pouvoir véritablement t'entraîner...

Et sur ce, Zabuza entraîna Haku dans une auberge, ou ils mangèrent et passèrent la nuit.

**_6 ans plus tôt:_**

Haku avait bien grandit. Il avait prit plusieurs centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il se déplaçait aisément sur le terrain d'entrainement malgré les 56 kg qu'il portait, répartit en quatre, à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il tenait à la main un senbon blanc et parait, avec, une volée de shurikens qui fonçait sur lui. Les pochettes d'armes, qui se trouvaient autrefois à ses jambes, avaient disparues pour cause d'inutilité. L'androgyne était bon au lancer de kunaïs et de shurikens, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec des armes destinées à tuer. Il avait donc lentement changer son style, avant de finalement opter pour le senbon, qui pouvait autant servir à guérir qu'à blesser. Esquivant un dragon aqueux, Haku composa des signes d'une main, créant un miroir de glace, et disparut dans celui-ci. Deux autres miroirs, identiques, apparurent à coté d'un homme masqué, que l'on pouvait apparenté à un Anbu de Kiri. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un immense hachoir aussi grand que lui. Son masque avait pour unique décoration deux vagues rouges sur la partie inférieure, et sur la partie supérieure l'emblème de Kiri. Plusieurs senbons sortirent des miroirs pour s'élancer sur l'ANBU, qui les évita, avant de composer des signes et de déclarer:

- Ninpo: Camouflage dans la brume.

Le paysage commença à disparaître dans un épais brouillard, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide, malheureusement. Haku réapparut derrière lui et tenait un senbon contre sa gorge. Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs secondes, avant que, finalement, l'androgyne ne se retire. L'homme enleva alors son masque, dévoilant Zabuza Momochi.

- Parfait ! Tu as agis comme il fallait, au moment ou il le fallait. Tu es presque aussi bon que moi, désormais.

- Certes, Zabuza-sama.

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'il l'avait battu alors qu'il avait un handicap de 56 kg par rapport à son maître. C'était l'une des règles imposées par Zabuza: ne jamais le contrarier ou le contre-dire. Mais le Momochi releva malgré tout l'insinuation muette.

- Ne te méprends pas, Haku. Tu ne m'as battu que parce qu'il s'agissait d'un entrainement. Si cela avait été un véritable duel à mort, tu n'aurais certes pas eu tes poids, mais j'aurais usé de mes techniques les plus meurtrières. De plus, mon expérience aurait été un avantage certain. Sans compter qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai tenté de te trancher.

Haku hocha la tête, gravement. C'était vrai, mais l'un comme l'autre savait que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Haku était indubitablement plus fort que son maître, désormais. Mais d'un accord tacite, ni l'androgyne, ni le shinobi ne relevait ce détail, qui aurait brisé l'équilibre de leur relation si elle était énoncée à haute voix. Se raclant la gorge, l'Anbu continua:

- Et de toute façon, il nous faut nous préserver pour cette nuit. Car dans 12 heures, le Mizukage sera mort, et nous, les sept épéistes de Kiri, seront à la tête de ce pays. Kisame-sempai m'a déjà prévenu de la façon dont se déroulera le coup d'état. Tant que j'y pense, enlève moi ces poids, tu n'en auras plus besoin, désormais.

L'androgyne s'exécuta. En deux ans, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois qu'il avait été autorisé à retirer ses poids pour une autre raison que de se nettoyer. Sur ce, Zabuza le congédia pour la journée, lui disant de profiter des dernières heures pour se reposer. Haku hocha la tête et s'en alla après avoir ramassé ses senbons et les avoir essuyés. Le garçon efféminé avait justement une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant le temps qui lui avait été accordé. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il arriva au village caché du pays de l'eau: Kiri. Si son entrainement se déroulait si loin de la ville, et pas sur un des terrains d'entraînements prévus à cet effet, c'était parce qu'officiellement, il n'était pas un shinobi de Kiri. La preuve en était qu'il ne portait pas de bandeau frontal. Ainsi, Haku et Zabuza devaient se cacher lors de ses entraînements précaution doublement nécessaire puisqu'il était un membre du clan Yuki, d'après les recherches faîtes par son Anbu de maître. Or, depuis la grande purge des clans de Kiri, les survivants devaient vivre cacher, sous peine d'être exécutés.

L'androgyne n'éprouvait pourtant aucun malaise à se promener dans le visage qui lui était le plus hostile dans tout le monde shinobi. Tel était la volonté de Zabuza-sama, donc tel était sa propre volonté. Haku franchit sans difficulté l'entrée du village de la brume. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre-ville, avant de bifurquer dans une rue parallèle. Là, il arriva à destination. Il s'agissait d'un onsen. Après avoir payé son entrée, il prit le temps de se déshabiller, avant de nouer une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Une fois cela fait, il sortit pour se rendre dans la partie réservée aux hommes de la station thermale. L'endroit était presque désert. A part deux personnes ayant dans la soixantaine et un gamin à peine plus âgé que lui-même, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas plus mal, ainsi, personne ne se sentirait mal à l'aise à cause de son apparence un peu trop féminine pour la gent masculine. Il entra dans un des bains avec précaution, la température de l'eau étant largement supérieure à celle dont il était habitué.

Lentement, il s'immergea, avant de s'arrêter une fois le liquide fumant parvenu à mi-hauteur de son torse. L'androgyne poussa alors ou soupir d'aise. Il avait toujours voulut aller dans un onsen, sans jamais avoir osé demandé à Zabuza. Après tout, il était une arme, pour quelle raison aurait-il eu besoin d'aller dans un tel endroit ? Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se l'était permis. Il passa ainsi deux longues heures, à se prélasser dans le bain bouillant. Sa peau blanche avait prit lentement une teinte rouge à cause de la chaleur. Dans un nouveau soupir, il se décida finalement à partir. Il avait passé assez de temps ici comme ça. Plus personne n'était présent, il était le dernier. Mieux valait ne plus trop tarder. Se levant, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Haku ?

Le susnommé se figea. Zabuza venait de franchir le seuil du bain des hommes. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche autour de sa taille, il avait toutefois conservé avec lui son hachoir géant ainsi que son bandeau frontal, ainsi que ses bandage autour de son visage. Mais, par la simple expression de ses yeux, l'androgyne savait que son maître était surpris par sa présence en ce lieu. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi se détendit-il et attendit. Zabuza, pour sa part, mit un quart de seconde de plus à se ressaisir. Secouant la tête, il retourna dans les vestiaires, persuadé d'avoir pris la mauvaise entrée. Pourtant non, c'était bien la partie homme du onsen. Aussi retourna-t-il dedans. Haku était toujours là, impassible, à attendre une réaction de sa part. Le Momochi décida de mettre les choses au point:

- Cette partie du onsen est-elle bien réservée aux hommes ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je suis donc bien à ma place ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Et y a t-il également une partie réservée aux femmes ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Et ta présence ici me laisse supposer que tu ne t'es pas trompé de coté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Je t'écoute.

Haku inspira lentement, il n'était pas anxieux, pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas spécialement été enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir donner ces explications. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour il allait devoir les fournir, mais il n'avait jamais prit la peine de s'y préparer. Il décida de se lancer:

- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, Zabuza-sama.

- Tu travailles pour quelqu'un d'autre ? le soupçonna l'épéiste.

- Non, Zabuza-sama. Je me suis mal exprimé.

- Sois clair, dans ce cas.

- Haï ! La première chose que vous m'avez apprise, c'était de ne jamais vous contre-dire ou me plaindre. Depuis que vous m'avez recueillit, vous avez pensé que j'étais une fille. Je ne l'ai jamais contesté, ni ne m'en suis jamais plaint.

- Certes, il semblerait que j'y sois un peu pour quelque chose... Mais en deux ans, tu aurais pu me le faire savoir.

- Je suis une arme. Le fait que je sois une garçon ou une fille n'y change rien. Il n'y a donc aucun problème.

- Soit. Passons directement à ce qui me perturbe. Depuis deux ans, je t'ai toujours acheté des vêtements féminins, ça ne t'a jamais gêné ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Tu aimes te travestir ?

- Je n'aime ni ne déteste cela.

Zabuza le regarda un instant, songeur. Puis, il entra dans les bains, en faisant signe à son protégé de le rejoindre. Haku obéit. Le shinobi continua alors:

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, déclara le démon de Kiri. Tu achètes toujours les vêtements que tu veux. Beaucoup de filles s'habillent avec des tenues de garçons, pour cacher leur féminité. Tu pouvais faire de même, si tu le voulais. Je ne te l'ai jamais interdit.

- Je sais, Zabuza-sama.

- Mais ?

- Mais ces vêtements, que vous m'avez acheté pour la première fois, il y a deux ans, c'était le premier cadeau que l'on m'ait fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé ce style vestimentaire, car j'ai eu la sensation que cela vous faisait plaisir.

Était-ce du à la chaleur du onsen ? Haku aurait juré que le visage de son maître avait rougit. Mais avec les bandages qui dissimulaient ses joues, difficiles d'être affirmatif.

- Toujours est-il, déclara Zabuza, que tu n'es pas obligé de porter cela si tu préfères une autre tenue.

- Merci, Zauza-sama.

- Mais tu ne changeras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Fais ce que tu veux, souffla l'Anbu dans un soupir excédé.

Haku sourit, avec une sincérité qui aurait réchauffé le cœur de l'homme le plus froid au monde. Zabuza se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il changea subtilement de discussion.

- Tu viens souvent aux onsen ?

- Non, Zabuza-sama.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis une arme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y venir.

Zabuza haussa ce qui aurait du être un sourcil, mais qui était absent.

- Pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui, dans ce cas ?

- Vous m'avez ordonné de me détendre. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur endroit pour cela.

- En effet... Mais dit moi une chose, Haku, sais-tu pourquoi on aiguise les épées, les kunaïs et les shurikens ?

- Pour conserver le maximum de leur potentiel ?

- Exactement. Et ce sont des armes. Il faut toujours prendre soin de ses armes. Tu es la mienne, n'oublie pas ça. Les onsens sont un bon moyen de se préparer tant mentalement que physiquement. Je veux que tu sois le plus opérationnel possible. Donc, tu n'as pas à éviter ce genre d'endroit. Lorsque tout sera fini, on en reparlera, compris ?

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

Cette nuit là, les sept épéistes de Kiri se tenaient à sept points stratégiques du village caché. Chacun attendait le moment venu. Il fallait que la lune pointât exactement au dessus du bureau du Mizukage, pour commencer le coup d'état. Après cela, les sept hommes et leurs apprentis, pour ceux qui en avaient, soit un total de onze hommes, auraient dix minutes pour éliminer le Mizukage, du nom de Yagura. Minuit arriva finalement et l'opération commença. Six dragons et un requin aqueux s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de s'écraser contre les infrastructures les plus stratégiques: l'hôpital l'académie ninja, les archives, l'armurerie, la salle de repos des shinobis, la grande place et le bâtiment ou se trouvait le Mizukage. Les chocs, parfaitement synchronisés, ne produisirent qu'un unique son destructeur. Aussitôt, l'alerte se déclencha, mais le mal était fait. Les sept révolutionnaires, accompagnés pour quatre d'entre eux par un apprenti, s'élancèrent dans la mêlée. Chacun faucha de sa lame bon nombres d'opposant, tandis qu'ils avançaient avec rapidité vers la position ou se situait le Mizukage. Kisame devait être le premier sur les lieux. Grâce à Samehada, il était le plus indiqué pour vaincre Yagura, qui était junchuriki en plus d'être Mizukage. Samehada, aussi appelée "peau de requin" ayant la propriété d'absorber le chakra, cela en faisait un ennemi naturel pour un shinobi, et les porteurs de démons n'y faisaient pas exception...

Durant sa course, Haku se remémora les raisons de chaque épéiste de vouloir ce coup d'état, selon son maître. Cinq d'entre eux avaient simplement pour désir d'arrêter la tyrannie de Yagura. Zabuza, lui, n'était présent qu'à cause de sa propre ambition, de son désir de se battre, ainsi que des bénéfices qu'il pourrait retirer de cet acte. Enfin, il y avait Kisame Hoshigaki, et dont la motivation était en soi un mystère. Il était celui qu avait organisé le coup d'état, mais personne ne savait pourquoi, et encore moins son objectif à long ou moyen terme. Revenant au combat, le Yuki planta plusieurs senbons sur son adversaire, le visage soigneusement dissimulé sous le masque d'Anbu de son maitre. Lui même n'en avait pas besoin, il était reconnaissable à son hachoir, cela aurait semblé ridicule de se déguiser. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la position du Yondaime Mizukage, une puissante déferlante de chakra explosa. Zabuza, à ses cotés, se raidit avant d'accélérer. Quelque fut cette énergie démentielle, elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Le Momochi précéda Haku dans le bureau dévasté du Mizukage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir un éclair rouge, ressemblant à un œil composé de trois magatamas. Clignant des yeux, il ne vit nulle trace rouge, mais réalisa la situation qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une vision vraiment étrange. Kisame était assis sur le fauteuil du Mizukage, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Il arborait son éternel sourire, qui empêchait quiconque de savoir sa véritable humeur. Son épée, Samehada, reposait contre le mur, à portée de main. Au centre de la pièce, le yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, était étendu, mort et baignant dans une marre de sang. Sur son visage, il y avait une antique cicatrice verticale partant de son œil gauche et s'arrêtant à la base de sa joue. Ses vêtements qui avaient été verts, étaient désormais rouge et en lambeaux. Son torse était éventré. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un coup de lame, plutôt à une énorme déchirure. La dernière expression de Yagura avait été la surprise. Kisame rigola à gorge déployée devant la stupeur de Zabuza et de Haku, les seuls à être déjà arrivés.

- Vous avez fait vite !

- Je peux en dire autant pour vous, sempai ! répliqua Zabuza en indiquant le corps du Mizukage.

- Lorsque notre défunt Mizukage-sama a commencé à déployer le chakra de son biju, ma Samehada s'est sentit très excitée ! confia Kisame d'un ton affectueux en tapotant de la main l'épée. Yagura a commis l'erreur de me fournir sa propre puissance pour le détruire, il ne me restait qu'à l'achever.

Biju ? Haku n'avait aucun idée de ce que c'était, mais cela avait un rapport avec le chakra qu'il avait sentit.

- Que faisons nous à présent ? questionna Zabuza.

- Ce que tu veux, révéla Kisame. Écoute gamin, tu es un grand garçon, maintenant. Tu dois être capable de faire tes propres choix...

Zabuza tiqua, mais ne releva pas l'insulte.

- Pour ma part, continua le requin avec un air songeur, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je pourrais faire à présent. Au fait, je te conseille vivement de ne pas rester dans le coin.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua le démon de Kiri, piqué au vif.

- Il y a le Kage du village de Kiri mort à tes pieds et tu poses encore la question ?

Zabuza pâlit, du moins c'est ce qui sembla à Haku. Kisame prit Samehada avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

- Bon, je te laisse, gamin, fit le requin avec un sourire éclatant.

Et il disparut par la fenêtre. Zabuza se précipita à sa suite, imité par Haku. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Kisame. Le Momochi pesta.

- Merde ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Et sans explication, il s'élança dans la nuit, suivit par son protégé. Le bruit des combats semblait s'être estompé. Il ne restait probablement plus aucun épéiste dans le village. Soit ils étaient morts, soit ils s'étaient retirés face à une supériorité numérique. Toujours étaient-ils que le démon de Kiri et le Yuki parvinrent à s'échapper sans rencontrer de réelle résistance. Ils s'enfuirent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, ne mangeant et ne dormant que le strict minimum. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la frontière du pays de l'eau franchie que Zabuza s'arrêta finalement. Le verdict était clair: le coup d'état était un échec !

- Fais chier, hurla Zabuza en tranchant un arbre avec son hachoir.

- Zabuza-sama ?

- Coup d'état, tu parles ! Kisame, cette ordure... Il voulait juste abattre le Mizukage sans être dérangé. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de prendre le pouvoir.

Un nouvel arbre fut abattu. Haku le regarda avec bienveillance, sans réagir aux propos de son maître. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais le forcer à partager ses pensées.

- Il le savait, maugréa Zabuza. Il savait qu'il était le plus puissant de nous. Il savait que sans son soutien, nous n'aurions jamais conservé le pouvoir, une fois le coup d'état effectué. Et il nous a laissé en plan, comme ça, après avoir fait son office.

Haku comprenait son maître. Des sept épéistes, il était celui qui voulait le plus s'emparer du pouvoir. Kisame avait montré que cela ne l'intéressait pas, et les autres ne le souhaitaient pas plus. C'était Yagura, la cible principale ! Une fois mort, il ne leur aurait resté qu'à faire une passation de pouvoir... Mais non ! Tout avait échoué par ce que Kisame avait foutu en l'air le plan qu'il avait lui-même conçu ! Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que désormais, il était un déserteur, comme le reste des sept épéistes. Haku remarqua une légère blessure sur la poitrine de son maître. Retirant son masque, il l'examina. Zabuza, un peu calmé, le laissa faire. C'était une plaie peu profonde, mais il était important de la soigner malgré tout. Malheureusement, dans sa tenue de ninja, pour ainsi dire, il n'y avait aucun remède. Retenant un soupir qui aurait été déplacé, il prévint Zabuza:

- Je dois aller chercher quelques plantes médicinales pour vous soigner. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Le Momochi opina distraitement, préférant ruminer ses sombres pensées. Haku s'éloigna de quelques centaines de mètres, avant de tomber finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à cueillir différentes herbes et racines, chacune ayant des propriétés curatives. Il remercia mentalement Zabuza de lui avoir offert des livres sur la médecine. Son maître disait qu'il les lui offrait pour quelque chose appelé "anniversaire" mais cela ne lui disait rien. Lentement, il ramassa une belle quantité de différentes plantes. Il lui fallut une demi-heure avant de réunir la quantité nécessaire. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Trop léger pour être celui de Zabuza, mais trop lourd pour être celui d'un animal. Il sortit discrètement un senbon, prêt à immobiliser un possible agresseur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un enfant tomba à plat ventre devant lui. Il avait des cheveux blancs tombant à hauteur des épaules. Se relevant, le nouveau-venu s'adossa à un arbre. Drapé d'une tenue blanche déchirée et salie par de la terre, il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Les yeux bleus, il avait un autre signe distinctif: les deux points rouge qui ornaient son front.

Il tenait également à la main une arme peu commune. Cela ressemblait à un couteau taillé dans un os humain. L'enfant respirait difficilement, il semblait courir depuis un long moment. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé pour autant. Seule l'épuisement était responsable de son état. La faim aussi, peut-être. Avec précautions, Haku s'approcha. Il savait d'expérience que les plus dangereuses étaient les personnes n'ayant rien à perdre. Toutefois, l'enfant aux cheveux blancs ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Était-il seulement conscient de sa présence ? Oui, son regard le suivait avec attention. Rangeant son senbon, il lui tendit quelques-unes de ses plantes. Celles-ci n'étaient pas curatives, mais nutritives. Si la personne lui faisant face souffrait seulement de la faim, cela le remettrait d'aplomb rapidement. Et en effet, le garçon se jeta pratiquement sur les racines avant de les dévorer. Haku se recula ensuite, attendant d'avoir une réaction. Il n'y en eu aucune. L'enfant affichait un regard vide de toute expression. L'androgyne eut l'impression de se voir en lui, avant sa rencontre avec Zabuza. Il décida de se présenter:

- Haku.

- Kimimaro.

Le ton utilisé était neutre, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Oui, Kimimaro était le reflet du passé de Haku.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Que fais-tu là, tout seul ?

- Je cherche.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Haku le comprenait, lui aussi avait longtemps cherché quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il voulait l'aider, sincèrement, comme Zabuza l'avait fait pour lui.

- Une raison de vivre, peut-être ?

- Probablement...

- Je sais ce que tu cherches. Je l'ai longtemps cherché, moi aussi.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans de cela.

- Tu as été comme moi, comprit Kimimaro.

Haku sourit.

- Oui.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que je cherche ?

- Une raison de vivre !

Ce fut à Kimimaro de sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Pourrais-je trouver ma propre raison ?

- En cherchant bien, oui. Le monde est vaste.

- Je n'ai pas d'avenir dans ce pays, une autre sera-t-il mieux ?

- Il semblerait que nous soyons vraiment semblable.

- Alors toi aussi ? Tu es également possesseur d'un pouvoir héréditaire.

L'androgyne opina. Kimimaro et lui avaient tellement de points commun que cela en devenait troublant. Haku s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, quand son compagnon d'infortune se leva précipitamment.

- Il est temps. Si, quelque part, il y a un endroit ou je peux vivre, il serait stupide de ne pas me mettre à sa recherche.

- Sois prudent. Et surtout, ne te tue pas à la tache. Ce serait dommage de mourir avant d'avoir vécu.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne suis pas encore vivant.

- Quand même, fais attention.

- J'essaierai, sincèrement, répliqua Kimimaro.

Et il s'en alla, courant presque. Haku soupira. Finalement, il y avait une petite différence entre lui et l'étrange garçon. Jamais l'androgyne n'avait été aussi hyperactif, il était même le contraire. Avec un léger sourire, qui fondit comme neige au soleil, il retourna voir Zabuza. Celui-ci avait allumé un feu et faisait griller des poissons au bout d'une broche en bois.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, Zabuza-sama.

- Bon, peu importe. Désormais, nous serons des fugitifs. Nous devons nous débarrasser de tout ce qui est superflus: mon masque d'ANBU, nos tenues shinobis...

- Bien, Zabuza-sama.

- Maintenant, mange. Il nous reste encore du chemin à faire avant d'être en sécurité...

**_4 mois plus tôt:_**

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Haku et Zabuza travaillaient pour Gato. Celui-ci les avait engagé pour le débarrasser d'un charpentier du nom de Tazuna. Son travail nuisait au commerce de son employeur. Après la défaite des frères démons, le Momochi s'était rendu en personne sur les lieux. Son apprenti, à ses cotés, observait la scène qui allait se dérouler.

- Pas étonnant que les frères démons aient échoués, déclara l'épéiste. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Kakashi Hatake et à son sharingan. Bon, il est temps d'entrer en scène !

Sur ce, il lança son hachoir en direction de l'équipe de shinobis composée de trois genins et d'un juunin. Le combat commença. Haku, dissimulé non loin, était attentif. Son maître, malgré l'effet de surprise, perdait le combat. L'androgyne, sentant que son intervention allait être nécessaire, mis un masque d'ANBU. Il s'agissait de celui que son maître utilisait lorsqu'il faisait encore partie du village de Kiri.

- Impossible ! Ton sharingan te permet-il de voir l'avenir ? s'effraya Zabuza.

- Tout juste. Et à présent, je vois la mort t'emporter ! prophétisa Kakashi.

C'était le moment de réagir, Haku lança son arme de prédilection, un senbon, dans la gorge de son maître. Celui-ci s'affaissa, inerte. Grâce à sa connaissance de l'acupuncture l'androgyne avait visé très précisément un point vital, qui fit ainsi passer son maître pour mort. En réalité, il était seulement inconscient, et son pouls, même s'il ne battait plus pour le moment, ne tarderait pas à repartir. Il fallait donc l'évacuer rapidement. Il se présenta dans le champ de vision de ses ennemis:

- Merci à vous ! déclara-t-il. Cela fait maintenant un moment que je suivais ce déserteur. Je vais m'occuper de lui, à présent.

Il avait dit la vérité, simplement, ses mots étaient à double-sens. Le dénommé Kakashi hocha la tête, avant de repositionner son bandeau frontal et de vérifier l'état de Zabuza. Deux des enfants, à peine plus jeune que lui, le regardait avec stupeur. Le dernier, un blond aux yeux bleus, marqué de trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches, l'observait avec une suspicion à peine dissimulée. Il humait l'air, cherchant quelque chose. Haku comprit qu'il reniflait son odeur. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre Zabuza et de disparaître Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques kilomètres de là. Il commença à préparer du matériel pour retirer en douceur le senbon, quand le corps s'agita.

- Je vais le faire moi-même, grommela l'épéiste en ouvrant les yeux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna le senbon et le retira d'un coup sec. Un peu de sang coula, sans provoquer de complications.

- Faites attention, Zabuza-sama. Vous risquez de vraiment mourir si vous ne le retirez pas avec précautions.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur endroit pour me le planter, répliqua le nukenin.

- Le cou est l'endroit ou la chair est la plus tendre, expliqua l'androgyne. De plus, je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à abîmer un corps aussi beau que le votre.

- Au fait, je croyais que tu t'étais débarrassé de ce masque...

- C'est un souvenir du passé qui m'est précieux.

Ce genre de remarques auraient fait rougir Zabuza, en tant normal, mais cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'un marmonnement incompréhensif.

- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer.

- Oui. Une semaine, je pense.

- Bien, ramène-moi chez Gato et retrouve mon arme.

- Oui, Zabuza-sama.

Il attrapa son maître et, le portant à moitié, il l'entraîna chez Gato. Il fit un léger détour pour ramasser le hachoir géant, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Dans leur suite privée, il l'allongea dans un grand lit. Les deux shinobis sentirent trois personnes arriver. Discrètement, l'épéiste prit un kunaï et le plaça sur son ventre, dissimulé par la couverture. Haku se plaça à ses cotés, prêt à intervenir. Gato, ainsi que deux mercenaires, entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Zabuza. Je te paye pour tuer un homme et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes !

_"Mais n'est-ce pas sa place ?"_ Ironisa mentalement le déserteur.

- Toi, un démon ? continua Gato. Laisse moi rire ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit diablotin.

Zabuza n'eut aucune réaction. Cela énerva le milliardaire, qui sortit de ses gonds. S'approchant pour le frapper, il le nargua:

- Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Mais il ne toucha jamais sa cible. Haku avait intercepté la gifle, broyant lentement le poignet du milliardaire. Bien qu'adepte de la non-violence, l'androgyne déclara avec rage:

- Si vous touchez à un cheveu de Zabuza, je vous tue.

Les mercenaires tentèrent de réagir en dégainant leur sabre, mais déjà, ceux-ci n'étaient plus dans leur fourreau. Haku s'était déplacé et les tenaient contre leur gorge. Il émanait de lui une authentique envie de meurtre.

- Dégagez de là avant que je ne perde patience.

_"Comment à-t-il fait ? Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger !"_ s'effrayèrent les deux mercenaires.

- Tr... Très bien ! s'exclama Gato. Mais ne crois pas que je l'oublierais.

Sur ce, Haku s'écarta en jetant les sabres sur le cotés. Les mercenaires les ramassèrent et suivirent leur maître. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Zabuza dit:

- Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir.

- Je sais, Zabuza-sama. Mais il peut encore nous être utile. Il serait prématuré de le tuer maintenant.

- Peut-être, admit le démon de Kiri en rangeant son kunaï.

Haku sourit, un sourire sincère, comme toujours.

Le lendemain matin, Haku se changea, adaptant son apparence pour ressembler à une femme, plus encore que d'ordinaire. Il ne craignait pas d'être reconnu, mais il passerait plus facilement inaperçu ainsi. Prenant un panier en osier sur la table, il sortit du QG de Gato, avant de partir en forêt.

Il ressemblait désormais à une femme d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle(il) portait un kimono rose sans manche. Son panier, partiellement rempli d'herbes dans une main, elle(il) s'arrêta en apercevant une étrange apparition. S'approchant doucement d'elle, Haku l'observa quelques secondes. Son visage, paisible, reflétait son innocence. Ses cheveux, rouge comme la braise, étaient longs et touffus. Ses vêtements étaient sales, mais relativement passe-partout. Il lui sembla avoir déjà vue cette tenue, mais il ne se souvint pas où. Haku la secoua doucement.

- Réveille-toi, fit-elle(il) d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme ouvrit de magnifiques yeux rubis en sursautant et se releva un peu trop hâtivement. Elle trébucha et renversa le jeune homme efféminé, se retrouvant ainsi allongée sur elle(il). Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. La scène se figea pendant quelques secondes. Brusquement, La demoiselle et l'androgyne devinrent pivoine, et la rouge se releva maladroitement. Haku sentit son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit cela. C'était... Déroutant, mais agréable !

- Je... Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'autre, peu assurée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

- Oh, c'est... Gentil de ta part. Mon nom est Naruko Benihime. Et toi ?

- Haku Yuki.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un par ici, confessa la rouge. Encore moins une demoiselle en promenade.

- Je ne suis pas en promenade, rigola Haku. Je ramasse des herbes médicinales. Et je dois t'avouer autre chose... Malgré mon apparence, je suis un homme.

Naruko rougit encore plus. L'androgyne se surpris à penser que son teint l'embellissait énormément. La rouge demanda:

- Si je puis me permettre de demander, pourquoi te déguiser en femme ?

- Je ne me déguise pas. Pas vraiment. Disons qu'avec mon physique, je passe plus facilement inaperçue dans des habits féminins, plutôt que masculins.

C'était la vérité, du moins en partie. Il se déguisait également parce que cela lui rappelait ses premières années avec Zabuza. Il s'agissait de la période qu'il avait le plus apprécié et qui le rendait parfois nostalgique.

- Et ces plantes ?

- Un ami cher est malade. J'ai besoin de certaines herbes présentes dans cette forêt pour lui faire un remède.

- Tu es médecin ?

- J'ai quelques notions.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

- Avec plaisir !

Et Naruko aida Haku à ramasser les plantes que le jeune homme lui indiquait. Celui-ci était secrètement ravi d'avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Ils travaillèrent ainsi dans un silence apaisant pendant plusieurs heures. Le panier fut ainsi remplit de diverses herbes possédant de grandes vertus médicinales ou relaxantes. Haku avait expliqué à sa compagne provisoire les effets de chacune d'elles, dont le regard curieux semblait insatiable. Une fois la cueillette achevée, Haku prit congé. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, la Benihime demanda :

- En vaut-il la peine ?

Haku s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Quoi donc ?

- Zabuza Momochi. En vaut-il la peine ?

Le jeune homme se figea. Comment était-elle au courant pour son maître ? Était-elle une ennemie ? Il n'émanait toutefois pas d'hostilité de la demoiselle aux yeux rubis, juste une simple interrogation. Comment savait-elle que c'était pour Zabuza qu'il récoltait ces plantes ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé, sachant cela ? Était-elle une divinité quelconque de cette forêt ? Non, même si sa beauté était ensorcelante, elle était humaine, il en était certain. Se rendant subitement compte de la direction de ses pensées, Haku secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, déclara-t-il finalement. Pour moi, il en vaut la peine.

- Très bien, acquiesça la rouge. Je comprends.

- Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ?

Cela se terminerait-il en combat ? Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer la question à haute voix, mais Naruko sembla comprendre tout de suite. Secouant doucement la tête en signe de négation, elle le rassura:

- Rien du tout. En cet instant précis, à cet endroit précis, nous sommes juste deux personnes qui avons fait connaissance. Il n'y a aucune animosité à avoir. Nous sommes en terrain neutre, actuellement.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tout dépend des circonstances. Je crains malheureusement que nous nous retrouverons face à face à un moment donné.

Cela attrista profondément Haku. Il se contenta toutefois de demander:

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- Tu as répondu aux miennes. C'est la moindre des choses.

- Comment as-tu su pour Zabuza-sama ?

Naruko lui sourit, aveuglant le brun aux longs cheveux.

- Disons que j'étais présente au moment ou tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et tu possèdes un parfum... Unique.

La réflexion fit rougir Haku, sans vraiment qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il s'inclina gauchement, et s'en alla, confus. Jamais encore, il n'avait réagit de cette manière. Cela le perturbait énormément. Il était censé être une arme, alors pourquoi son cœur refusait-il de se calmer ? Incapable de comprendre son état actuel, il tenta de se calmer, avant de retourner voir Zabuza. Celui-ci dormait. Son visage, d'ordinaire si crispé, était relativement paisible. L'androgyne se sentit enfin dans son propre élément. Il prépara une décoction avant de l'appliquer sur le torse nu et le cou de son maître. Celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il était endormi, soupira d'aise. Haku sourit, avant de terminer son boulot. Ensuite, il s'installa à son tour avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

La semaine passa et Zabuza se rétablissait, à un rythme remarquable. Haku se plaisait à penser que c'était grâce à lui. Gato les avait laissé tranquille, les évitant autant que possible. L'épéiste attrapa une pomme et l'écrasa dans sa paume, avant de laisser tomber les morceaux au sol.

- Je suis enfin guéri ! Il est temps de s'y remettre...

Sur le pont Zabuza et Haku se présentèrent face au juunin et aux trois genins, qui les attendaient.

- Tiens, tiens ! fit Zabuza. On dirait que notre subterfuge a été découvert !

- En effet, Zabuza-sama, répondit Haku qui se demandait si Naruko Benihime y était pour quelque chose.

- Il est temps d'en finir, s'exclama Kakashi.

- Parfaitement d'accord, répliqua le nukenin. Haku, je te laisse les gamins.

Le faux ANBU se précipita vers les trois genins. Le brun l'intercepta et l'entraina à l'écart de la fille aux cheveux roses, qui semblait avoir pour mission de protéger leur cible avant tout. Le blond suivit les deux bruns. Haku se battait avec ses senbons, mais le genin aux cheveux sombres les arrêtaient en vol avec des kunaïs. Le combat était relativement équilibré. L'enfant aux yeux bleus se jeta alors dans la mêlée. Soudain en infériorité, le faux ANBU usa de son pouvoir héréditaire:

- Hyoton: Les démoniaques miroirs de glace !

D'immenses miroirs de glaces encerclèrent le duo de genins dans un dôme. Haku devint subitement plus rapide, et toucha le blond, qui explosa. Le brun, pour sa part, se fit toucher par plusieurs senbons à divers endroits, mais les points vitaux étaient épargnés. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupçonnait son adversaire de les éviter pour ne pas le tuer. Il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait le prendre. Le combat se poursuivit, identique. Pourtant, peu à peu une légère nuance vint modifier le tableau. Les esquives de l'ennemi se firent de plus en plus précises. Il en arriva même à éviter totalement de se faire toucher. On pouvait désormais observer le sharingan, qu'il avait vu chez le juunin, briller dans ses yeux. Deux magatamas tournoyaient dans chaque pupille. Il tenta alors:

- Katon: Boule de feu suprême !

La boule de feu s'écrasa sur les miroirs de glace sans les endommager. Haku et son opposant se jaugèrent du regard, l'un prisonnier et l'autre gardien protégé dans un des miroirs. Ils étaient de force égales, aucun des deux ne parvenaient plus à faire reculer l'autre. Seule une intervention extérieure pourrait désormais les sortir de l'impasse...

Alors que Haku tentait une nouvelle attaque contre son adversaire, un shuriken entailla son masque. Troublé, il interrompit son assaut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs retint un grognement.

- Je prends la relève, déclara le blond nouveau-venu.

- C'est mon adversaire, répliqua le brun.

- Es-tu capable de le vaincre ?

Le genin aux cheveux noirs voulut fanfaronner, mais s'en abstint. Il n'était pas du tout certain de gagner le combat, cela se voyait à son attitude. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser filer un adversaire. Il esquiva une nouvelle vague de senbons lancés par Haku, tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devait dire.

- Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna, continua le blond. Rien de plus. S'il te plait, ne fais rien qui puisse compromettre cela.

- J'y arriverai, grogna l'autre.

Pendant leur conversation, Haku trouva une faille dans la défense du brun et voulut l'atteindre. S'il était touché, ce qui aurait été le cas, le noir aurait probablement pu en mourir. Mais le blond intervint. Sans aucune raison, il entra dans le piège de glace et intercepta la main de Haku avant de lui décocher un crochet dans l'estomac. L'androgyne fut projeté en arrière. Quel coup violent ! Mais il était content, d'une certaine façon. Ses deux opposants étaient dans son dôme de miroirs. Entrant dans l'un d'eux, il composa des signes d'une main et psalmodia:

- Suiton: Déploiement aqueux fatal !

L'eau stagnante sur le pont s'éleva et se transforma en une multitude de senbons aqueux. S'ils se faisaient toucher par cela, les genins allaient le sentir passer. Ils évitèrent tant bien que mal les aiguilles d'eau, mais Haku en profita pour leur ficher dans le dos et les bras plusieurs senbons. Le blond ne broncha pas, à la grande admiration de l'androgyne. Ses pupilles se fendant alors verticalement, il murmura:

- Ninpo: le manteau du renard.

Son chakra le recouvrit intégralement. Les senbons plantés dans son corps commencèrent à se retirer doucement, avant de tomber sur le sol en tintant. Il percuta du poing un des miroirs. Une légère craquelure se forma sur la zone d'impact, avant de se résorber immédiatement. Cela fit tout de même légèrement paniquer Haku. Le blond voulut tenter une nouvelle fois de briser cet obstacle, mais l'attaque de l'androgyne le prit par surprise. Il réutilisa la technique du déploiement aqueux fatal, qu'il combina avec celle du multiclonages. Les senbons se multiplièrent devant le genin aux yeux océan, stupéfait, et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur lui. Contre toute attente, le brun s'interposa et se prit tous les coups. Sous le choc, l'autre laissa disparaitre son manteau de chakra, et tomba à genoux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, les larmes aux yeux. Cela ne m'aurait pas fait grand chose.

- Un réflexe, toussa le brun. Mon corps à réagit tout seul.

- Par pitié, ne meurt pas comme ça. C'est tellement peu noble, surtout pour toi.

- Je vais essayer, ricana le brun en crachant quelques gouttes de sang. Fous lui-en une de ma part.

- Promis.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'évanouit. Haku, pendant cet échange et même si c'était contre ses principes, avait lancé plusieurs senbons dans le dos du dernier genin debout, sans le faire réagir le moins du monde. Le blond se mit lentement à dégager un chakra rouge. C'était beaucoup plus violent, et plus sauvage, que celui qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à présent. Les senbons furent littéralement éjectés de son dos et l'un d'eux transperça l'un des miroirs en y laissant un minuscule trou. Le blond se leva et fit de nouveau face à Haku. Celui-ci vit alors les yeux écarlates à la pupille fendue verticalement de son opposant. Il du réprimer un frisson. Le genin se propulsa en direction du miroir contenant Haku. Le faux ANBU lui lança des senbons, mais tous furent déviés par son aura. Le garçon frappa de toutes ses forces la surface de glace, qui explosa, projetant le brun efféminé au sol. Naruto le releva de force et lui ôta son masque.

- Ça, c'était pour Sasuke.

Ainsi c'était le nom du brun étendu inconscient. Haku attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Prudemment, il fixa son opposant.

- Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ?

- Rien du tout, répondit l'autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai frappé, car je l'avais promis à Sasuke. Tu ne l'as pas tué alors que tu aurais pu et que tu aurais du. Je te laisse donc en vie. Fin de l'histoire.

- Mais j'ai perdu, protesta Haku. Je ne suis plus utile à Zabuza-sama. Il ne me reste plus de raison de vivre.

Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter un instant, avant de répondre.

- Même pas une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ?

Haku s'empourpra. Que savait cet homme au juste ? Que pouvait-il savoir ?

- Que sais-tu d'elle ? Ou de moi ?

Le brun efféminé s'interrompit en voyant son interlocuteur et son cœur manqua un battement. Face à lui se tenait désormais Naruko Benihime. Ce n'était ni un genjutsu, ni un henge. Comment-était-ce possible ?

- Voila qui est embarrassant, murmura-t-elle.

- C'était toi ! comprit Haku, en colère. M'ôter ma raison de vivre ne te suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que tu m'humilies ?

- En quoi te sens-tu humilier ?

- Tu es un homme.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Haku se figea, troublé. Lui même ressemblait à une femme, de quel droit pouvait-il juger sur l'apparence des autres. Naruko hésitant, avoua:

- J'ai une... Particularité physique. En présence d'hormones masculines, je deviens femme. En présence d'hormones féminines, je deviens homme. Je ne sais pas encore contrôler ce phénomène.

- Mais tu m'as menti dans la forêt, tenta Haku.

- A quel moment ?

Haku devint encore plus rouge. Après réflexion, son interlocuteur n'avait jamais précisé son sexe. Il avait déduit qu'elle était une femme du fait de son nom: "princesse écarlate". La brume se dissipa. Une puissante vague de chakra leur parvint. Zabuza était en danger ! Haku se précipita pour protéger son maître, mais Naruko le retint de toutes ses forces par l'épaule. Le faux ANBU tomba alors à genoux, le regard vide. Haku reprit ses esprits après un court moment, impuissant, Zabuza se faire perforer le cœur par une puissante attaque raiton. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

- Plus rien ne me retient en ce monde, se lamenta-t-il.

- Ce que tu es agaçant, s'exaspéra Naruko.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire dans ce cas, lui hurla Haku.

- Vis. Pour Zabuza. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour ceux que tu peux aider.

Le brun efféminé se sentit rougir. Il avait surtout retenu la quatrième partie de la déclaration.

- Mais j'étais l'arme de Zabuza. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que le servir.

- Ne l'as-tu pas soigné ?

- Si, mais…

- Eh bien continue. Si tu considères avoir failli à ta tache en laissant Zabuza mourir, expie ton péché en vivant et en venant en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Haku sentit l'espoir renaître en lui.

- Et toi ? As-tu besoin de moi ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là, répondit la Benihime en rougissant à son tour.

- Je peux être ton arme, si tu le veux.

Naruko le gifla. Haku la regarda, étonné.

- Tu n'es pas une arme. Si tu te considères comme tel, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. En revanche, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami et d'un confident.

- Très bien. Je serais cela… Pour toi !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Tous deux devinrent pivoine. Puis, Haku lui murmura :

- A présent, il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Éliminer Gato. Et j'ai de la chance, il est venu de lui-même creuser sa tombe.

- Bien. Je te le laisse pour le moment.

- A plus tard.

Haku sourit et remis son masque, avant de se diriger vers Gato, qui s'était présenté sur le pont avec une armée de mercenaires.

Zabuza venait de se faire terrasser par Kakashi Hatake. Au même moment, le multimilliardaire Gato se présenta en grande pompes sur le pont qu'il voulait tant détruire.

- Eh bien, fit-il. Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas besoin de le tuer moi-même.

Accompagné par une centaine de mercenaires, il se tenait à l'extrémité du pont. Agé d'environ soixante ans, habillé avec élégance, il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur une canne. S'approchant de Zabuza, Gato lui révéla :

- Tu sais, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te payer. Sitôt ton travail terminé, je comptais t'achever. Mais je vois que tu n'as même pas été capable de remplir ton objectif. Pitoyable.

Et il frappa la tête du mort avec le pied. Soudain, le vieil homme se raidit. Du sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tituba et se retourna. Dans son dos, une trentaine de senbons étaient plantés. Haku se tenait devant lui, empli de promesses de mort. Avant que le milliardaire réagisse, le faux ANBU prit la tête de son ennemi à deux mains, et la fit violemment tourner sur cent quatre-vingts degrés. Le cou craqua, les yeux de Gato se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol, mort. Ensuite, Haku disparut dans un miroir de glace, qui fondit après son passage.

Quatre jours après la bataille du pont, Haku se présenta chez une jeune femme, sous sa forme travestie, en demandant à voir un jeune homme blond. Il savait, pour l'avoir observé, qu'il vivait temporairement ici. Ledit blond fut prévenu, et alla le rejoindre. Évidemment, il avait comprit du premier coup qu'il s'agissait d'Haku. Celui-ci l'entraina vers la forêt. Une fois à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, le brun efféminé s'excusa :

- Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais il fallait éviter d'attirer les regards sur moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as bien agi.

- J'ai pris une décision.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vais étudier le ninjutsu médical et la médecine. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer à aider les gens.

- Bonne décision.

- Mais je veux pouvoir continuer d'être avec toi… Enfin, avec Naruko.

- Mais Konoha ne te suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Haku se sentait déchiré entre deux choix. Naruto sourit, ce qui déconcerta l'androgyne.

- Il existe un moyen…

- Lequel ?

- Le fuinjutsu. Montre-moi ton épaule.

Haku s'exécuta. Naruto se mordit l'index et traça avec son sang des symboles complexes sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Le processus dura plusieurs longues minutes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il enclencha le sceau. Le sang noircit, se gravant dans la chair de Haku, qui retint un petit sursaut. Le sceau était désormais actif.

_"Voila ! Comme cela, nous resterons toujours en contact."_ Déclara Naruto mentalement.

_"Je t'entends !"_ s'exclama Haku.

_"Oui, le sceau sur ton épaule nous permet de communiquer mentalement. Il s'agit d'un réseau complexe basé sur deux branches : générale et personnelle. La branche générale permet à tous ceux qui possèdent mon sceau d'entendre la conversation, ce qu'on dit. La branche personnelle permet de s'adresser uniquement à la personne désirée, à condition qu'elle fasse partie du réseau. Actuellement, il n'y a que nous deux."_

_"Ok. Mais si tu as besoin de moi immédiatement et que je suis à plusieurs jours de trajet ?"_

Naruto sortit un petit parchemin d'invocation et l'ouvrit. A l'endroit qui désignait la cible de l'invocation, la partie était vierge.

- Inscrit ton nom ici avec ton sang, dit le blond. Ainsi, je pourrais t'invoquer à tout moment, pour peu que tu sois d'accord.

Haku sourit et signa. Une fois le sang séché, le blond referma le rouleau et le rangea.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, promit Haku.

- J'espère bien.

- Puis-je te dire au revoir ?

Il avait dit cela en rougissant, ce qui déclencha, volontairement ou non, la transformation en Naruko. Souriant timidement, il s'approcha de la rouge et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de disparaitre.

_"A bientôt, mon amour !" _lui transmis Haku.

**_Actuellement: _**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Haku parcourait le monde shinobi. Il donnait et recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de son aimé: Naruko. Bon, la plupart du temps, c'était sa forme masculine, Naruto qui lui parlait. Il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait en quelques sortes euphorique de partager ses pensées avec son amour. Zabuza l'avait fait survivre, mais Naruko lui avait appris à vivre. A aimer ! Sentir qu'il n'était pas inexistant pour elle, c'était une sensation grisant, enivrante.

Il était actuellement dans un petit hôpital, dans le pays de la foudre, et soignait les blessés qui se présentaient à lui. Il ne faisait jamais payer, et n'usait du ninjutsu médical qu'en dernier recours, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, il cessa brusquement, et sans raison apparente, toute activité. Un tiraillement, dans son esprit, l'avait soudainement distrait. Un message ? Non. Un appel ? Non plus. Haku sentit son cœur s'emballer en comprenant ce que c'était. Une demande ! Naruto/ko l'appelait auprès de lui/elle. Il lui suffisait d'un unique mot, et il serait invoqué. Souriant, il prit congé et annonça:

- Demande acceptée !

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée...

* * *

C'est à peu près tout.

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sachez qu'il existe un OS complémentaire à ce chapitre, que je publierais en même temps que celui-ci.

Car comme vous l'avez vu, cela retrace l'histoire de Haku, l'OS fera de même, mais du point de vue du manga...

J'attends des commentaires.


	12. Conséquences

Coucou, c'est moi !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous faire remarquer une chose, que les esprits les plus vifs remarqueront peut-être par eux-même... Sachez que l'on peut remarquer une nouvelle profondeur dans mes chapitres depuis le chapitre sur Haku (le dernier donc). Les personnages ont plus de substances, je pense que cela vous plaira.

Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que lorsque je l'ai ai écrit, j'ai du faire une pause de quelques jours à ce moment là, et au retour, ça m'a semblé naturel...

J'ai laissé tel quel les chapitres précédents pour que vous constatiez l'évolution par vous-même !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la salle d'examens, une personne se tenait recroquevillée dans un coin. Il s'agissait de Kitsune, l'enfant chargé de mener l'interrogatoire. Son masque de renard sur son visage, il tenait ses bras enlacé contre son corps, comme pour se protéger. Un nouvel homme fut amené dans la salle pour être interrogé. L'enfant, sous sa forme modifiée par henge, se mit à gigoter, puis à gémir.

- Non ! Supplia-t-il. Pitié ! Pas encore ! Je n'en peux plus.

L'homme se précipita vers lui, avant de regarder son état. L'enfant ne semblait pas blessé, mais il était visiblement terrifié et tremblait de tout son corps. Le prenant dans ses bras, il tenta de le réconforter de son mieux.

- Mon dieu ! Mais que-t-on ils fait ? Ce n'est pas humain de traiter un enfant de cette façon.

- Ça va être votre tour... murmura le garçon masqué. Ça va recommencer... Comme pour tous les autres.

- Tu as assisté à l'interrogatoire de tous ceux qui sont passés avant moi ? s'horrifia le nouveau-venu.

- Oui...

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- soixante-quinze... Non... Quatre-vingt heures... J'ai peur de dormir...

- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis tout ce temps ?

- Non... J'ai sommeil... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne dois pas... Il ne faut pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Horrible... Il ne faut pas... Non... Il ne faut pas...

- Je te protègerais, affirma l'homme. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal.

- Mer... Ci...

L'homme sourit faiblement. Quelle genre d'atrocité pouvait réduire un enfant à craindre ainsi le sommeil ?

Derrière le miroir, un homme dont le visage était barré par deux cicatrices observait l'évolution de la situation. Finalement, le choc avait eu lieu. Et le pouvoir de Kitsune était tel que le contre-coup avait été encore plus violent. La vérité était toujours cruelle à entendre. Mais à vivre, ce devait être encore pire ! A présent, il allait pouvoir observer l'évolution de la situation. Si son jeune collègue parvenait à supporter et à surmonter le choc, il en reviendrait plus fort...

Dans la cellule, Kitsune restait ainsi, blottit dans les bras de celui qu'il devait interroger. Il sanglotait, à présent. Ibiki Morino était un expert en torture, physique comme mentale. A travers les différentes personnes qu'il avait envoyé à l'enfant, il avait testé la résistance de son esprit, face à des horreurs chaque fois plus grandes. Cette fois-ci, cependant, la personne ne semblait pas un monstre, comme les précédents. Naruto le savait, il le sentait. Son odeur n'était en rien celle d'un tueur ou d'un psychopathe. Il y avait de la tendresse et de la compassion en lui. Bordel, mais que faisait-il ici ? Ce n'était pas sa place. Kitsune parvint à une illumination. Au contraire, il avait tout à faire ici. Foutu Morino, il était vraiment subtil. A cause de ce qu'il avait vu dans la centaine d'esprits qu'il avait ''visionné'', son pouvoir s'était affaiblit et il ne parvenait plus à contacter Kurama. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul, aussi vulnérable. Mais cet homme l'aidait à se reconnecter dans la réalité. Car c'était ce que voulait Ibiki. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser ses limites et apprendre à faire abstraction de ce qu'il découvrait. A s'immuniser contre les atrocités de la vie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il devait se créer un masque, un qui ne soit pas matériel. Lentement, il cessa de sangloter et de trembler. Il prit ensuite une grand inspiration. Puis, d'un geste assuré, il retira le visage de renard de sa figure, avant de le poser délicatement au sol. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir une lueur nouvelle briller. Un mélange de détermination et de sagesse. C'était le regard d'une personne qui avait vécu et qui savait ce que la vie pouvait réserver, le bon et le mauvais, le bien et le mal, la lumière et l'obscurité.

Délibérément, il recula de sa future proie, avant de se placer devant le miroir et de s'observer.

De l'autre coté, Ibiki hocha la tête. Le choc était passé. Kitsune avait réussi avec brio le baptême du feu, qui faisait de lui un interrogateur assermenté. A ce sujet, le Morino avait été surpris. Cela faisait quatre-vingt sept heures que son ''ami'' était entré dans cette salle et qu'il n'en était pas sortit. Il n'avait pas non plus mangé, et pratiquement pas bu. A cela s'ajoutait une fatigue physique et morale de ne pas avoir dormi pendant plus de trois jours. Et pourtant, le regard de Kitsune indiquait qu'il pouvait encore continuer, à croire qu'il venait juste de commencer. Rien que pour ça, Ibiki le respectait. Chez les nouveaux, en général, le choc avait lieu au bout d'une heure ou deux, et s'ils s'en remettaient, ils étaient épuisés. Mais pas lui. C'en était presque effrayant.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Naruto, sous sa forme henge, se retourna face à l'homme. Celui-ci sentit alors que la situation avait changé. Ce n'était plus un petit garçon effrayé, qu'il avait face à lui désormais. A présent, il s'agissait d'une personne prête à tout pour apprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir. Tous deux se sourirent, l'un désolé, l'autre résigné. Et Kitsune appliqua ses mains sur le crâne de sa proie. Son esprit s'était éclaircit et il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses pouvoirs spirituels...

Quatre-vingt dixième heure: la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Ibiki Morino. Naruto fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, tout en gardant un œil sur lui. On ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre venant de lui. Cette fois-ci cependant, il se contenta de se placer dans le champ de vision de Kitsune.

- Le travail est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer te reposer. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

- Merci...

La fatigue reprenait ses droits, cela se sentait à sa voix qui se faisait traînante Avec lenteur et lassitude, Naruto se força à sortir du complexe des interrogatoires, avant de mettre fin à son henge. Il était de nouveau dans le bâtiment principal: celui du Hokage. Au moment d'en sortir, toutefois, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Kakashi. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de tomba à la renverse.

- Naruto ! S'écria-t-il. Ou étais-tu ? Depuis trois jours, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie. On était vraiment inquiet pour toi. Le Sandaime a refusé de me dire ce que tu faisais, mais affirmait que tu ne courrais aucun risque. Et Inoichi affirmait ne pas savoir ou tu étais, mais j'ai senti qu'il mentait.

- Désolé, sensei. J'étais en chemin quand une vieille dame a soudain surgi devant moi. Elle portait de nombreux sacs, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser seule. J'ai commencé à l'aider et alors que je la ramenais chez elle, j'ai été attaqué par une troupe de loups. Il a alors fallut que je les sème, mais un magasin en flammes m'a obligé à faire un détour pour sauver le plus de marchandises possible. Le problème, c'est qu'ensuite...

- Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi mauvaise excuse, fit remarquer le juunin en haussant son unique sourcil.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, répliqua le blond, c'est exactement ce type d'excuse que vous nous servez à chaque retard.

- Ah... Euh... C'est une très bonne excuse, en fait.

- Je pense écrire un livre sur comment réciter de bonnes excuses. Je vous en donnerais un, si vous voulez.

- Mmh... Il se pourrait que j'y trouve de l'inspiration...

- Vous admettez donc que vos excuses étaient bidons ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

- Et toi ?

- ...

- Dit le moi, Naruto, si tu as des ennuis. Je pourrais t'aider.

Le blond sourit, et regarda son maître droit dans les yeux. Kakashi retint un frisson. Son regard était si différent de celui qu'il affichait avant: plus profond, plus sage, plus agressif aussi. Trois jours ! Comment pouvait-on changer autant en trois jours ?

- Il y a bien... Quelque chose que j'aimerais demander. révéla le blond

- Quoi donc ?

- Je pense... Je sens que quelque chose se prépare.

_''Si tu savais !''_ songea Kakashi.

- Et donc, je voudrais, si possible, que vous entraîniez Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis notre retour du pays des vagues... Sasuke a... changé ! Il a commencé à sortir avec Sakura. Attention, je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui et ouvert à son entourage. Mais depuis ce moment là... Il a commencé à négliger ses entraînements Et j'ai peur que cela ne lui soit dommageable pour l'avenir.

- Que crains-tu ?

Naruto l'ignorait. En revanche, il connaissait un nom capable de faire réagir son maître. Il lui servit donc un mensonge.

- Itachi Uchiwa !

- ...

- C'est le frère de Sasuke, aussi longtemps que les deux serons en vie, une rencontre entre eux deux sera inévitable. Cela se produira, tôt ou tard, et je crains que ce soit au détriment de Sasuke. Il n'est pas assez fort.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

- Vous possédez le sharingan. Il est plus évolué que ceux de Sasuke. Aidez-le à les développer.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ignore les lois qui régissent cette pupille. Son évolution m'est étrangère. Quand je l'ai acquise, elle était au niveau deux. J'ignore dans quelles circonstances elle a obtenu le troisième magatama. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Désolé !

- Peu importe. Grâce à lui, il peut apprendre de nouvelles techniques et divers éléments beaucoup plus facilement. Apprenez-lui de nouveaux jutsus. Qui sait, son sharingan évoluera peut-être de lui-même à ce moment là.

Kakashi le fixa, songeur. Oui, Naruto avait mûri de façon radicale. C'en était troublant. Mais ce regard ! Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Reportant son attention sur le blond, il remarqua que celui-ci le fixait intensément. Il semblait presque l'analyser, le détailler en profondeur. Le ninja-copieur hocha la tête.

- Je devrais pouvoir le faire. Autre chose ?

- Si vous pouviez trouver quelqu'un pour entraîner Sakura également, cela me donnerait meilleure conscience. Ainsi, chacun de nous sera sous tutelle.

Ibiki Morino ! Voilà à qui Naruto lui faisait penser à présent. Cette façon de dire les choses et de faire autre chose, de prévoir plusieurs coups à l'avance, d'obtenir des informations sans avoir l'air d'en chercher. Oui, c'était le même style. De plus, Inoichi Yamanaka était un agent efficace du service d'Ibiki. Service qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment du Hokage ! Kakashi tenta une autre approche.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au fait, as-tu été baptisé ?

- Je ne suis pas croyant, répliqua Naruto qui savait parfaitement ce qu'essayait d'apprendre son maître.

- Tu devrais, pourtant. Nous autres shinobis n'avons pas une espérance de vie bien définie.

- Je ne crois pas aux puissances supérieures. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'espoir, joie, amitié, colère, regrets, amertume et ramens.

- Ramens ?

- Oui, ramens.

- J'ai du mal à trouver le lien entre les ramens et le reste.

- C'est mon quotidien, j'en suis toujours rempli.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est drôle ou triste.

- Un peu des deux.

Kakashi sourit, ce qui passa inaperçu.

- On a tous des secrets. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à en parler; seulement t'aider à le supporter.

- Merci, mais ça ira. Vraiment.

- Bon... Seras-tu des nôtres, demain ?

- Normalement oui...

Naruto venait de se relâcher, révélant son état de fatigue. Kakashi s'en rendit compte et n'insista pas. Lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée, il le laissa sur place. Le blond releva la tête en souriant, c'était un peu trop facile. Était-il devenu si bon qu'il puisse tromper son propre sensei de cette façon ? Non, probablement pas, il l'avait juste eu par surprise. Mais c'était un bon début. Il voulait se reposer, à présent... Dormir ! Il en rêvait presque. Mais pas chez lui, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il avait encore toutes ses horreurs en tête. Il ne voulait pas souiller les deux seuls endroits ou il se sentait en paix, à savoir chez lui et sur la tête de pierre de son père sur le mont Hokage. Il lui restait encore un endroit ou il pouvait méditer en paix. Un endroit que les horreurs présentes dans sa tête ne corrompraient pas. Un sanctuaire qui avait vécu tant de monstruosités qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins n'y changerait rien...

Naruto était désormais étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés dans son ''sanctuaire''. Il s'agissait du temple Nakano, à l'intérieur du quartier Uchiwa. Celui-ci avait été déserté, comme le reste des lieux, et seul Sasuke et, à l'occasion, Naruto, parcouraient encore les rues vides. Mais le blond était le seul à trouver cet endroit apaisant. Qui savait, peut-être son esprit était-il tordu ? Mais cet endroit, qui avait connu de si grandes souffrances, à la suite du massacre des Uchiwa, atténuait ses propres douleurs. Il y avait quelque chose, dans cet endroit, qui l'attirait inexorablement, et ce depuis des années. Depuis la nuit ou il avait rencontré Itachi, en fait. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que le déserteur lui avait confié une mission importante: protéger son frère. Il faisait de son mieux, mais cela ne suffisait pas, la mission au pays des vagues en avait été la preuve. Il aurait pu mourir, si Haku n'avait pas été leur adversaire. La proposition de Kakashi avait été une aubaine. Mais le temps était contre eux, désormais. Si Sasuke ne devenait pas plus fort rapidement, il risquait de se confronter à une personne qu'il ne pourrait vaincre. Naruto soupira de dépit.

- Je savais bien que tôt ou tard tu pointerais le bout de ton nez par ici.

Sasuke ! Sans se redresser, Naruto le regarda. De toute évidence, ils semblaient presque aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre. Mais le blond ne s'en souciait pas, préférant observer son ami. Depuis le tout début, ils avaient été presque comme des frères. C'était la tragédie qui les avait réuni, la mort de tout un clan. Itachi, encore une fois, était le lien entre son passé et son présent. Son passé... Au cours des trois derniers jours, Ibiki avait involontairement fait ressortir les souvenirs de son enfance.

- Je viens d'arriver, expliqua Naruto. Je voulais me détendre un peu, avant d'aller me coucher.

- Il est huit heures du matin.

- J'ai passé une trèèèèèès longue journée... répliqua le blond dans un bâillement.

- Mouais... Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de missions aujourd'hui. Kakashi a annoncé qu'il y aurait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'il se présente lui-même chez nous aussi tôt.

- Vraiment ? Bonne chance alors... Moi... J'irai me coucher...

- Dis, Naruto... Tu étais ou, tout ce temps ?

- Ah... Bonne question...

- Tu ne me répondras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

Sasuke sourit, avant de s'asseoir à coté du blond. Il aurait répondu la même chose, si on lui avait posé la question. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, immobile, pendant plusieurs longues minutes. C'était un rituel auquel ils se livraient quand ils étaient réunis dans le temple. Lentement, Naruto se releva et se mit dos à dos avec son frère de cœur. Appuyé l'un contre l'autre, tous deux regardèrent le plafond. L'Uzumaki se mit alors à parler.

- Tu sais, au cours de ces trois jours, j'ai appris... Beaucoup de choses... J'ai retrouvé... Des souvenirs... D'avant... D'avant tout ça (il fit un large mouvement du bras pour englober tout ce qui l'entourait). Je me rappelle... De certaines choses...

Sasuke était attentif. C'était la première fois que son ami se confiait à qui que ce soit. Lui, d'ordinaire si souriant, ne parlait jamais de lui-même à quiconque. Il était secret et mystérieux. Le Hokage lui-même ignorait ce que le blond allait à présent lui révéler. Il espérait seulement que Naruto ne s'endorme pas durant son récit.

- Je ne me souviens toujours pas de grand chose... Qui date d'avant l'âge de mes deux ans... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai vécu avant cette période... Mais je sais que les renards ont été mon salut... Mon premier vrai souvenir a été... Une chasse. Je me rappelle avoir chassé, souvent... Chaque jour, je chassais... Plusieurs fois par jour... Pour me nourrir... Au début... C'était de petits rongeurs... Des mulots ou des taupes, la plupart du temps... Je les mangeais cru, tu sais... A l'époque... Je ne trouvais pas ça mauvais... Quand j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait manger la nourriture chaude et cuite... Je n'en revenais pas...

Sasuke sourit distraitement, pourtant son esprit hurlait. Était-il vraiment possible de survivre à une telle vie ? Naruto continuait son récit.

- Petit à petit... J'ai grandi... Mes proies devenaient de plus en plus grosses et de plus en plus nourrissantes... Des cerfs et des sangliers... Les hivers arrivaient... Rudes... et contrairement à mes parents renards, je n'avais pas de fourrure. Mais j'avais des cheveux épais... A l'âge de quatre ans, ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils pouvaient me recouvrir la totalité du corps... Lorsque le besoin et la température s'en faisaient sentir. J'ai appris à penser comme un animal... Comme un prédateur... Mais malgré tout, j'ai commencer à remarquer... Que j'étais différent...Que si je pensais comme un renard, je n'était pas l'un d'eux... Pourtant, j'aimais cette vie... Et puis... Je l'ai rencontré...

Rencontré ? De quoi parlait Naruto ? Cela devenait intéressant.

_**''A quoi tu joues Naruto ?'' **_grogna Kurama. **_''Tu ne peux pas lui parler de moi aussi simplement. Contrôle ta langue !''_**

_''Je ne comptais pas parler de toi... Pas en tant que toi, en tout cas...''_

_**''...''**_

- Une femme... Humaine... C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un de mes semblables... Je ne savais pas comment réagir... Ni comment communiquer avec elle... Pourtant... Elle... Elle parvenait à communiquer avec moi... Je comprenais ce qu'elle disait... Et elle comprenait mes pensées, ou mon comportement peut-être... C'est elle qui a fait de moi ce que j'étais... Quand j'ai été ramassé... Dans la forêt... Naruko Benihime... C'était son nom... Elle m'a appris de nouvelles méthodes... De traque... Et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé un nouveau type de chasse... La chasse à l'homme. Je trouvais... Grâce à mon flair... Les hommes qui sentaient le sang... Et je les tuais. Des dizaines... Des centaines... Toujours plus... Pour moi, ce n'était pas différent que de prendre la vie à un animal... A peine plus excitant...

Sasuke s'était raidit. A cette époque, il avait quel âge ? Six ans ? Sept ? Et cette Naruko Benihime... Qui que ce fut, elle ne pouvait être qu'une personne d'une immense cruauté, pour ainsi se servir d'un enfant et lui apprendre à tuer. Il la trouverait, foi d'Uchiwa, et lui ferait payer. Même si pour ça il devait la tuer. Naruto sentit sa colère, et continua:

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Elle était une personne gentille... Elle a vécue de la même manière que moi, dans son enfance... Mon prédécesseur, en quelques sortes... Elle est... Comme une grande sœur... Pour moi... Tu verras si tu la rencontres... Elle te plaira... Je crois...

Kurama observait le mensonge se tisser. Elle vérifiait tout, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de contradictions. Tout était vrai, jusqu'à présent. Mais le personnage de Naruko la remplaçait dans ce récit. Quelle ironie ! Elle aurait presque été jalouse de cette personne, dont son aimé parlait avec tant de ferveur, s'il ne parlait pas d'elle à travers lui. Sasuke écoutait sans l'interrompre. Naruto approchait de la partie qu'il désirait le plus entendre: la nuit de leur rencontre ! Celle du massacre du clan Uchiwa qui n'a laissé que deux membres vivants, le coupable, et son unique frère.

- Elle m'a formée et m'a apprit... à reconnaître la présence de shinobis... A les éviter... Jusqu'au jour... Ou elle a décrété que ce serait bénéfique pour moi... De retourner à la civilisation... Une équipe de Konoha travaillait justement à me trouver... Je lui ais obéi... Et me suis fait capturer, comme voulue par ma tutrice... J'ai été conduit au village... Et là...

Le corps de Naruto se détendit. Il semblait s'être apaisé. Sasuke attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas. Le souffle, calme et régulier, qui s'entendait derrière lui, lui fit comprendre que son ami blond s'était endormi. Le brun soupira, de dépit et de soulagement. Le récit avait été éprouvant à entendre, mais la partie qu'il avait le plus attendu, celle qui était lié à sa raison d'être, n'avait pas été raconté. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas pour aujourd'hui. Tant pis ! Avec précautions, il se dégagea et allongea Naruto à plat sur le sol. Il semblait avoir eu de fortes émotions, ces derniers jours. Personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher d'avoir craqué. Sasuke se doutait qu'un événement particulièrement violent avait déclenché le brusque retour de ces souvenirs. Mais quoi donc ? Il n'en avait pas la réponse. Frottant distraitement les cheveux du blond, qui se mit à ronronner dans son sommeil, le brun se décida à partir au rendez-vous donné par Kakashi.

Inoichi Yamanaka faisait les cent pas dans le hall de sa demeure. Il attendait quelqu'un qui lui devait des explications. Il avait été impossible à contacter pendant plus de trois jours et ce, malgré les nombreuses tentatives du blond pour le voir. Oh, celui qu'il cherchait ne se cachait pas, au contraire. Il était seulement trop haut dans la hiérarchie pour prendre la peine de lui répondre avant qu'il n'ait terminé ce qu'il devait faire. Mais à présent que son travail était achevé, il avait des comptes à lui rendre et il avait intérêt à lui donner de bonnes raisons. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait, et son supérieur était en retard. Inoichi était d'ailleurs surpris que la réunion se passe chez lui. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. A défaut de quoi le chef Yamanaka attendait, faisant inlassablement des aller-retours de l'entrée au salon. Après encore cinq minutes d'attente, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter le blond plongé dans ses réflexions. Il ouvrit, révélant Ibiki Morino derrière le battant. Celui-ci semblait à la fois amusé par la situation, et légèrement agacé. Sans demander de permission, il entra dans la demeure et se dirigea vers le salon, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Inoichi fit de même. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence pendant une longue minute.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de cet entretien ? Demanda Ibiki.

- Vous le savez très bien, Ibiki-sama. C'est au sujet de Kitsune-san.

- Ah oui, très bon élément. Je ne regrette vraiment pas que tu me l'ais présenté.

- Justement, j'avais précisé que je ne vous le laissais que pour deux ou trois heures, pas deux ou trois jours. J'ai du faire face à des questions indélicates pendant ce laps de temps.

- Ah, ça... Je suis sur que vous vous en êtes sortis à merveille.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Personne ne s'absente aussi longtemps sans raison.

- Certes, mais dans ma politique d'embauche, c'était une nécessité.

Inoichi fronça les sourcils.

- Avez-vous changé de méthode ? Je ne me rappelle pas que cela durait si longtemps de tester un nouveau.

- En tant normal, cela ne prend effectivement que deux ou trois heures. Ce qui était le temps que vous me l'avez laissé. Je suppose que vous vous êtes basé sur votre expérience personnelle.

- En effet.

- Mais le cas de Kitsune-san était différent. Sa résistance mentale, alliée à ses pouvoirs et à sa quantité de chakra phénoménale, ont fait que le pousser jusqu'à ses limites m'a prit ce laps de temps.

- Trois jours ?

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt, oui...

Malgré les circonstances, Inoichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du respect pour Naruto. Supporter les plans sadiques d'Ibiki les uns après les autres pendant presque quatre jours. De plus, sachant que chacun d'eux était pire que le précédent, la difficulté augmentait de manière exponentielle. Pour avoir supporté la pression aussi longtemps, l'Uzumaki devait être une force de la nature, plus encore que ce qu'Inoichi s'était imaginé. Mais demeurait encore une zone d'ombre.

- Et concernant le choc ?

- Ah oui, le choc émotionnel résultant de la prise de conscience sur ce dont est capable la nature humaine. Il s'en est remarquablement bien sortit. Quatre-vingt-six heures pour y succomber, à peine une heure pour s'en remettre et s'y remettre. Au total, il aura fallut quatre-vingt dix heures avant que sa fatigue physique et mentale ne soit trop forte pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- Dans mon cas, se souvint Inoichi, le choc s'était produit en une heure et il m'avait fallut au moins deux heures pour m'en remettre. Après quoi, il m'a fallut presque une semaine pour recommencer.

- C'est la moyenne, confirma Ibiki. Le meilleur résultat jusqu'ici avait été onze heures pour succomber au choc, une heure trente pour s'en remettre et trois jours pour avoir le courage de recommencer les interrogatoires. Naruto Uzumaki a littéralement explosé le record précédent.

Inoichi se raidit imperceptiblement sous l'œil amusé d'Ibiki.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que son identité me serait dissimulé bien longtemps ?

- Comment avez-vous compris ?

- Les indices étaient évidents. Pour faire court, les fiançailles de ta fille ont été la base de tout. A partir de cette information, il était facile de remonter jusqu'à Kitsune, alias Naruto.

- J'aurais du prendre plus de précautions, marmonna Inoichi.

- Oh, mais je suis pratiquement persuadé que Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait. Je suis même certain qu'il voulait que je sache qui il était, sans pour autant que nous nous présentions officiellement.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

- Qui sait ? Peut-être pour que je n'ai pas à écrire de rapport officiel sur ses capacités. Malgré son jeune âge, il semble quelqu'un de très réfléchi.

- Je l'avais également remarqué.

Ibiki hocha la tête, songeur.

- C'est un genin, donc... Selon toutes probabilités... Il participera aux prochains examens chuunin dont, il se trouve, j'ai la charge d'organiser la première épreuve. Il semble que j'aurais à relever quelque peu le niveau de l'examen.

Inoichi frissonna. Si Ibiki décidait de s'y mettre sérieusement, les pauvres genins risquaient de ne jamais s'en relever...

Sur leur terrain d'entrainement habituel, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient le retardataire de Konoha, aussi connu sous le nom de Kakashi. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient. Sachant que la moyenne du retard était de quatre heures, le brun se demandait encore pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir à l'heure. Peut-être pour passer du temps avec sa petite-amie aux cheveux roses. Il prenait avec plaisir chaque moment qu'ils pouvaient avoir ensemble. Ce fut toutefois avec une certaine surprise qu'il vit Kakashi se présenter après seulement une heure et demi d'attente. Sasuke se demandait si c'était un bon ou un mauvais présage. Le ninja copieur s'approcha de ses deux élèves.

- Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à organiser des entraînements individuels.

- Quel genre d'entrainement individuel ? Demanda Sakura

- Du genre qui vous sera bénéfique si vous veniez à vous retrouver seul.

- Que faisons-nous ? Interrogea Sasuke.

- Toi, Sasuke, je t'entraînerais personnellement. Seul un Uchiwa peut en entrainer un autre, mais à défaut, je pourrais faire l'affaire. En ce qui te concerne, Sakura, j'ignore quel type de kunoichi et quel style de combat tu as l'intention de développer. Au mieux, je peux seulement t'aider à renforcer tes bases.

Malgré elle, Sakura se sentit inutile. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de passer du temps avec Sasuke. Elle n'avait jamais songé à son avenir, vivant presque au jour le jour. Mais désormais, elle se demandait si elle avait une véritable raison de continuer dans le monde shinobi. Mais malgré tout, par dessus tout, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était passer du temps avec Sasuke. Mais son désir était-il compatible avec son travail ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que oui.

- C'est pour cette raison, continua Kakashi, que je t'ai organisé un stage à l'hôpital. A partir de maintenant, je ferais en sorte que tu te trouves un style qui te sois propre.

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei, fit Sakura avec soulagement.

Peut-être que c'était compatible, finalement.

- Bien, dans ce cas va à l'hôpital, décida Kakashi. Tu as rendez-vous il y a cinq minutes.

- Kakashi-sensei, s'exaspéra la rose. Vous êtes vraiment le pire...

Et elle partit en courant. Le ninja-copieur releva son bandeau, révélant son sharingan. Sasuke activa les siens.

- Parfait, s'exclama le shinobi. Nous pouvons commencer...

Dans le bureau du Hokage, une femme aux cheveux violets et au visage d'enfant se tenait debout face au Sandaime. Vêtue d'un long manteau flottant beige, elle était venue pour faire son rapport à son supérieur. Hiruzen, pour sa part, lisait le compte rendu de sa juunin.

- Bien, fit-il. Excellent même. Bon travail, Anko.

Anko Mitarashi sourit. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Le Sandaime était la seule personne qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'elle était, en dépit de son passé. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Hiruzen continua:

- Toutefois, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que cela risque d'être insuffisant.

La juunin se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas décevoir son Hokage. Hiruzen sourit, cependant.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Anko. Un élément externe est intervenu durant la mise en place de ta mission, nécessitant une possible modification.

- Quel est cet élément ?

- La seconde épreuve des examens chuunin consiste à récupérer deux rouleaux de parchemins et à parcourir la forêt de la mort. Autant le second point ne me dérange pas, je suis persuadé de la sécurité des candidats, autant le premier point risque de ne pas suffire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as écrit que les parchemins contiennent un sceau d'invocation signé par un examinateur et que celui-ci ne validera la participation d'une équipe que si celle-ci est arrivée à la tour centrale de la forêt de la mort. En elle-même, l'idée était bonne, mais il se trouve que parmi les genins de la nouvelle génération, il y a un maître des sceaux.

- Vraiment ? fit Anko, surprise par cette affirmation.

- Oui. Et pas n'importe lequel, cette maîtrise est un don héréditaire. Un simple contact avec un des parchemin de l'épreuve lui permettra de savoir ce qu'il contient, ainsi que l'effet du sceau. Il sera donc en mesure de fabriquer son propre parchemin à partir d'un simple toucher.

- Comme les Uzumaki ?

- Précisément. Après tout, il est de ce clan, lui aussi.

C'était une véritable surprise. L'histoire du clan Uzumaki n'était un secret pour aucune personne ayant des connaissances en sceaux. Ce clan avait été décimé il y avait un peu plus de vingt ans à cause de son incroyable potentiel héréditaire. La rumeur courait que des survivants avaient survécu au massacre, mais il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit de concret.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de modifier l'épreuve, poursuivit Hiruzen. Cela donnera un léger avantage à cette équipe, si elle devait s'inscrire à l'examen et réussissait à passer la première épreuve. Les possibilités sont minces, donc je te laisse le choix. Tu peux laisser l'épreuve intact, ou alors la modifier. A toi de choisir.

Anko eut un sourire sadique.

- Je vais la modifier. Il n'est pas question de laisser l'avantage à quiconque. Je vais être obligé de hausser légèrement le niveau de l'épreuve, mais ce sera pour la bonne cause.

- Bien, tu peux disposer.

La juunin hocha la tête en s'en alla. Hiruzen soupira. D'abord Ibiki Morino. Ensuite, Anko Mitarashi. Deux des plus grands juunin de Konoha. Tous deux organisaient une épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Et les deux avaient décidés d'augmenter le niveau. Naturellement, aucun des deux n'était au courant de ce que l'autre avait organisé. Mais le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était que tout cela avait été provoqué par une seule personne. Un simple genin. Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage, jamais une personne n'avait causé autant de remue-ménage en si peu de temps. Naruto, depuis qu'il avait été recueilli au sein du village, n'avait jamais cessé d'être la cause de changements radicaux sans même en avoir conscience. Et il continuait. En tant normal, Hiruzen n'aurait pas accepté de modifier les épreuves de l'examen chuunin, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki. Son existence, toute sa vie, était nimbé de mystère. Le Hokage lui-même ne possédait que quelques informations sur le blond. Et chacune d'entre elles apportaient plus de questions que de réponses. C'était une véritable frustration. D'autant que Hiruzen adorait le blond. C'était pourquoi il autorisait la modifications des épreuves. Il voulait avoir un aperçu des véritables capacités de son protégé. L'examen chuunin était le meilleur moyen de gagner quelques informations sur Naruto. D'une certaine façon, le Sandaime était excité. Mieux, il avait hâte. Et il ne doutait pas que Kakashi inscrirait son équipe...

Naruko se réveilla en sursaut. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude de changer de sexe pendant son sommeil. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. La rouge n'avait conscience que d'une chose: elle avait chaud ! Ce n'était pas une maladie, non, c'était autre chose. Son corps irradiait la chaleur. Son souffle, court, produisait un petit nuage de vapeur à chaque expiration. Le sang colorait son visage d'une délicate teinte rosée. Le frottement de ses vêtements sur son corps en sueur lui fit pousser un gémissement. De l'excitation ! Son corps entier frémissait d'excitation. Plus exactement, il irradiait de désir. Cette sensation lui était totalement étrangère, mais pourtant si familière. Naruko se traîna péniblement sur le plancher du temple, le corps tremblant. Elle s'adossa contre le mur.

_"Kurama, que m'arrive-t-il ?"_

_**"Désolé..."**_

_"Oh non, ça recommence ! C'est quoi cette fois ?"_

_**"Je t'en avais déjà parlé, Si tu restes trop longtemps en homme, il y a un contre-coup dans ton corps de femme. C'est une réaction hormonale."**_

_"Il manquait plus que ça..."_

_**"Il y a eu toutefois un effet secondaire que je n'avais pas envisagé."**_

_"Ah ouais ? Lequel ?"_

_**"Quand tu as parlé de ton passé, tu m'as... Rappelé les douze années d'abstinence sexuelle que j'ai passé dans ton corps. Du coup, mes hormones ont réagi avec violence, ce qui a entraîné la réaction des tiennes."**_

_"Donc, si je comprend bien... Tu es en train de me dire que je suis en chaleur ?"_

_**"En quelques sortes."**_

_"Génial... Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Bon maintenant, dit-moi comment je calme le jeu."_

_**"..."**_

_"Kurama..." _menaça Naruko.

_**"Tu ne vas pas apprécier." **_murmura le Kitsune.

_"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je veux savoir comment je dois régler la crise que traverse mon corps."_

_**"C'est évident, tu dois juste lui donner ce qu'il demande."**_

La rouge le devint encore plus.

_"Pas moyen !"_

_**"Dans ce cas..."**_

_"Quoi ?"_

_**"Tu resteras dans cet état."**_

_"Pas moyen !"_ répéta le Benihime, tremblante. _"J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir."_

_**"Je t'avais prévenu."**_

_"Garde tes réflexions personnelles pour toi et dit moi plutôt ce que... _(Naruko déglutit)_ Je suis censé faire."_

Kurama gloussa.

_**"Que de pudeur ! Bon, tu dois stimuler les parties sensibles de ton corps."**_

_"Qui sont ?"_

_**"Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?"**_

_"Pas moyen !" persista la rouge avec véhémence, tandis que la sueur perlait de son corps et humidifiait ses vêtements._

_**"Fais comme tu veux. Tu sais quoi faire, si jamais tu changes d'avis..."**_

Le Kitsune se tut, laissant Naruko seule avec elle-même.

- Quelle journée de merde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, mais Sasuke pouvait revenir à tout moment. Et pas moyen de se balader dans les rues de Konoha dans son état actuel. Même si personne ne la reconnaîtrait ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant ! L'idée lui vint finalement, alors qu'elle se trémoussait sur place pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions. D'un unique signe de la main, Naruko activa le Hiraishin et se téléporta chez elle. Elle réapparut sur son lit, ou l'un des kunaïs était posé.

_Lemon:_

Refusant de voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, la rouge plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Puis, avec une hésitation fortement teintée d'appréhension, elle commença à baisser son pantalon, lentement. A genoux, les fesses pointant le plafond, elle le fit glisser, ainsi que sa culotte, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle s'approcha de sa partie la plus intime qui, en la circonstance, lui était totalement inconnue. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha les grandes lèvres, déjà gonflées de désir. Aussitôt, son corps fut intégralement parcourut par un spasme de plaisir. Quelle sensation enivrante !

Enhardie par son succès premier, la rouge entreprit de caresser, et ainsi de découvrir, l'intérieur de son entrejambe. Sa main libre remonta le long de son ventre, jouant afin de découvrir des sensations nouvelles, avant d'atteindre ses seins, dépourvus de soutien-gorge, qui durcissaient déjà. Elle malaxa le premier, lui retirant un gémissement de plaisir. Son autre main venait de découvrir une légère protubérance, le clitoris, et le pinça légèrement. Ce fut pratiquement un hurlement qui sortit de la bouche qui sortit de la bouche de Naruko, à peine étouffé par l'oreiller, tant la sensation était exquise. Elle continua ainsi, se pinçant les tétons, rentrant délicatement un doigt dans sa féminité, jusqu'au moment ou son corps se cabra dans un orgasme qui la fit vibrer. Haletante, elle se mit sur le dos. Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'elle avait commencé. Malgré la longue séance de délicieuse torture qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Aussi, Naruko le souffle toujours aussi court, recommença.

_Lemon, fin..._

Le schéma se répéta ainsi six fois. Prise dans le tourbillon des sensations nouvelles, deux heures passèrent, sans que Naruko ne parvienne à s'arrêter. La rouge, insatiable, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son excitation n'était pas retombée. Et évidemment, Kurama ne répondait pas à ses demandes. Comme par hasard ! Dans un éclair de lucidité, la Benihime stoppa tout. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se rhabilla. Son corps était toujours aussi tremblant, n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'elle se remette à sa masturbation. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Non, Naruko avait trouvé une alternative. Ça allait marcher. Il fallait que ça marche. La rouge s'avança d'une démarche trébuchante vers une commode et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. D'un mouvement saccadé, elle l'ouvrit et le posa à plat sur le sol, révélant un sceau. Inspirant à fond, elle posa sa main en son centre et l'activa. Les symboles complexes s'illuminèrent d'une couleur dorée, avant de reprendre son apparence d'origine. Le parchemin resta inerte. S'adossant péniblement contre le mur, la Benihime garda les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, quelque part au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans que rien ne se produise. Alors que Naruko pensait qu'il n'y aurait finalement pas de réponse, il y eut une petite explosion de fumée blanche. Une silhouette était discernable en son cœur.

De long cheveux noirs, des yeux noisettes, un éternel kimono de femme... Haku Yuki venait d'apparaitre ! Il cligna des yeux, tentant de se situer. Il repéra rapidement l'élue de son cœur.

- Naruko-chan. Ça me fait plaisir de te...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'état de sa bien-aimée. Elle avait le visage rouge, les yeux fiévreux et le corps trempé de sueur. Paniquée, il se précipita vers elle.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

- Nnn-non...articula la rouge d'une voix haletante. C'est... Autre chose...

- Quoi ? Dis-le moi. Je peux peut-être de venir en aide.

- Je n'en doute... Pas une seule seconde. Mais la situation est plus complexe... Que tu ne le penses...

- Pourquoi ? De quoi souffres-tu ?

- De... De manque...

Haku la regarda avec scepticisme.

- Tu es accro à une substance ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela n'y paraît...

- Je t'en prie, explique moi ! Ne pas savoir quoi faire pour te venir en aide est une torture.

Naruko sourit faiblement.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit... À propos des spécificités de mon corps ?

- Oui. La présence de certaines hormones transforment ton corps soit en femme, soit en homme. Mais tu peux également modifier volontairement ta propre apparence.

- Oui... Mais il y a d'autres éléments intervenants. Ces mêmes hormones, si mon corps venait à les produire... Cela rendrait mon corps... Instable... Emplie d'un désir incontrôlable. Je suis face à l'inconnu, Haku... Et ça me fait peur...

Le Yuki s'était figé, en comprenant le problème de son amour. Il voulait l'aider, sincèrement. Mais pouvait-il prendre la responsabilité de faire ce que Naruko attendait de lui ? Comme elle, il avait peur. Peur des conséquences de cet acte, ou de ce non-acte selon son choix. Accepter ou refuser... Que choisir ? Le brun et la rouge étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Haku pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme dans sou cou. Il n'avait qu'une envie: la serrer dans ses bras et faire ce qu'elle demandait. Mais il craignait une chose, cependant: qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas une fois qu'elle aurait repris pleinement ses esprits.

_''C'est décidé !'' _conclut Haku. _''Je ne lui ferais rien. Il est hors de question que je cède et que j'embrasse ses lèvres pulpeuses... Non, je ne dois pas m'égarer. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose... Qu'est-ce que ses cheveux sont doux et soyeux ! Et son parfum... Non, non. Je ne dois surtout pas... L'embrasser !''_

Naruko approcha sa tête plus près encore de celle de Haku et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser. L'esprit du Yuki se vida de toutes pensées. Le brun attrapa sa partenaire par la taille. La rouge le propulsa sur le lit, avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle arracha les vêtements de son compagnon, comme elle aurait déchiré une feuille de papier. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle fit de même avec les siens.

_Lemon:_

Des lambeaux de tissus s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Haku se dit subitement qu'aucun de ses pouvoirs de glace n'aurait été en mesure de calmer le feu qui la consumait. Depuis le début, il avait été vain de tenter de la raisonner. A présent, il était hypnotisé par les seins fermes qui se présentaient au dessus de lui. Il leva une main hésitante et Naruko poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Quel empoté ! se plaignit elle.

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et la plaqua sur son sein. Dans le même temps, Naruko s'appliqua à masturber la virilité de Haku. Petit à petit, celui-ci prit confiance en lui et se leva légèrement pour embrasser passionnément la rouge, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Délaissant son activité précédente, la Benihime souleva ses hanches avant de se laisser retomber sur la verge du Yuki, qui étouffa un grognement d'excitation. Naruko se permit aussi un frémissement de satisfaction, quand le membre palpitant pénétra profondément en elle. Lentement, elle fit des va et viens, se délectant de la sensation produite. Haku s'assit et la rouge en profita pour encercler son torse de ses jambes. Haku joignit ses coups de hanches à ceux de la jeune femme. Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus insistants à mesure que leurs ébats duraient. Leur corps, en parfaite harmonie, se cabrèrent simultanément, le visage du Yuki dans le cou de la Benihime. Le jeune homme ne vit donc pas les yeux de Naruko virer du rubis à l'écarlate et ses pupilles se fendre durant l'instant que dura la jouissance. La jeune femme, pour sa part, semblait enfin repue. Ses pulsions sexuelles s'étaient calmées. Epuisée, la rouge s'endormit dans les bras de Haku qui, sous son poids, s'écrasa sur le matelas moelleux et la suivit dans le monde des rêves...

_Lemon, fin..._

L'entrainement de Sasuke durait depuis quatre heures déjà. Kakashi avait compris que la première chose à faire, c'était d'augmenter l'endurance de son élève. En effet, ses sharingans avaient tendance à réduire rapidement ses réserves de chakra. Le ninja copieur estimait donc comme prioritaire de l'habituer à la fatigue physique et mentale entrainée par l'utilisation prolongée de cette pupille. De fait, il le faisait courir, sharingans activés, tout en évitant les divers pièges qui se dressait sur sa route. Le second point était facultatif, étant donné que le dojutsu anticipait la plupart d'entre eux, mais cela permettait à Sasuke de coordonner ses réflexes avec l'anticipation de mouvements que lui procurait le sharingan. Kakashi avait remarqué que le taijutsu de l'Uchiwa était relativement peu développé, comparé à son ninjutsu. Et l'éveil de son don héréditaire faisait de lui un maître du genjutsu naturel. Le combat au corps à corps était donc ce qu'il fallait améliorer en premier. Et le ninja copieur était décidé à lui apprendre une technique particulière dès que son endurance physique serait suffisante. D'ici encore deux ou trois semaines, probablement. Un aigle traversa le ciel, captant l'attention de Kakashi.

_''Pfff... Maintenant ?''_

Soupirant, Kakashi interrompit l'entrainement de son élève, à son plus grand énervement, qui se traduisit chez lui par un froncement de sourcils. Le Hatake se rendit au bureau du Hokage, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir le chef du village. Il n'était toutefois pas au courant que partout, à travers le village, la totalité des juunins en charge d'une équipe de genin étaient convoqués en même temps que lui.

Dans le bureau du Hokage, une quinzaine de juunins de Konoha étaient au garde à vous, devant le Sandaime et attendaient des instructions. Un seul d'entre eux était en retard. Hiruzen, comme le reste des personnes présentes, y étaient habitués. Après à peine une demi-heure d'attente, Kakashi se présenta enfin. Un record ! Soupirant, le Sarutobi se leva.

- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer le commencement prochain de l'examen chuunin. Dans dix jours, pour être précis.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha monstre s'éleva parmi les juunins. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres non. Mais tous étaient excités. Hiruzen laissa les commérages continuer quelques minutes, avant de toussoter pour ramener le silence.

- Oui, je sais. Vous avez tous hâtes de voir les progrès de vos genins respectifs et de les comparer aux plus jeunes générations. Je tiens cependant à préciser que le niveau chuunin de cet année sera particulièrement élevé. Deux des trois examinateurs ont fait des leurs. Donc, s'il vous plait, je tiens à ce que vous réfléchissiez pleinement avant d'inscrire vos équipes. Les accidents seront nombreux, cette année, je peux vous le garantir. Je ne tiens pas à devoir écrire de lettres de condoléances à des familles en deuil. Alors, des inscriptions ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, pour la forme, les équipes, par ordre numérique, se firent inscrire par leur juunin respectif. Cinq des six premières équipes furent inscrites, puis vint le tour de Kakashi de s'exprimer.

- Moi, Kakashi Hatake, recommande Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, en tant qu'équipe de genin n°7, à participer à l'examen chuunin.

Hiruzen sourit. C'était l'équipe qu'il voulait le plus voir à l'œuvre. Les inscriptions continuaient.

- Moi, Kurenaï Yuhi, recommande Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga et Kiba Inuzuka, en tant qu'équipe de genin n°8, à participer à l'examen chuunin.

- Moi, l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha Gaï Mato, recommande Neji Hyuga, Lee Rock et Tenten, en tant qu'équipe n° 9, à participer à l'examen chuunin.

- Moi, Asuma Sarutobi, recommande Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka, en tant qu'équipe de genin n°10, à participer à l'examen chuunin.

La surprise fut générale. Il était très inhabituel de voir toute la nouvelle promotion d'une année participer à un examen chuunin. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était dix ans et dix-neuf examens plus tôt. En tout, treize des quinze équipes de genins allaient participer.

- Bien, déclara Hiruzen. Puisque tout à été dit, il ne vous reste qu'à donner les formulaires d'inscription à vos équipes...

Le lendemain matin, Naruko se réveilla dans les bras de Haku sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, et elle se sentit devenir pivoine.. Le moins qu'elle put dire, c'était que ça avait été chaud. Reprenant son apparence masculine, Naruto partit prendre une douche. Il prit ensuite des vêtements propres et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, le Yuki dormait toujours. Songeur, le blond lui jeta une couverture pour dissimuler son corps nu. En tant qu'homme, cela le gênait un peu d'avoir à observer un tel spectacle. Mais il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec le brun efféminé le plus tôt possible. Soupirant, il regarda l'heure, onze heures. Techniquement, il était en retard de deux heures pour le rendez-vous matinal de son équipe. Mais comme Kakashi n'arrivant jamais avant midi, il avait encore de la marge. Comme Haku ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller dans l'immédiat, Naruto se prépara donc à partir. S'équipant, il laissa un mot à son ami pour le prévenir de son retour prochain. Après quoi, il se rendit à Ichiraku Ramens pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Midi moins quinze, il était temps de se présenter au rendez-vous. Se frottant les yeux, il rejoignit Sasuke et Sakura qui étaient déjà sur place, s'enlaçant tendrement, oublieux du monde.

- Vous êtes en retard ! fit la rose d'une voix distraite.

- Tu me vouvoie depuis longtemps, Sakura ? répliqua l'Uzumaki.

- Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle avec surprise. Désolé, je croyais que c'était Kakashi-sensei. Mais ou étais-tu passé ? On avait plus de nouvelle de toi depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi durant tout ce temps, vous deux ? A part fricoter, ensemble ?

- On ne fricotait pas ensemble ! Protesta Sasuke avec véhémence.

- D'accord, mais sinon ?

- Quelques missions, comme d'habitude. Oh et Kakashi nous a préparé un programme d'entrainement spécialisé et individuel...

Ce fut à ce moment que leur sensei se présenta. Malgré son éternel air blasé, Naruto sentit un parfum d'excitation émaner de lui. Avait-il quelque chose à leur annoncer ? Kakashi s'adossa contre le mur d'une maison et les observa, insondable. Il ne disait rien, si bien que les genins commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le silence se faisait lourd si bien que quand le juunin s'approcha d'eux brusquement, Sasuke et Sakura sursautèrent. L'Uzumaki, pour sa part, n'avait pas réagi, peu de choses parvenant à le prendre par surprise.

- Il n'y aura pas d'entrainement durant les prochains jours, déclara le ninja copieur. Vos missions vont également être suspendues pour une période indéterminée.

- Quoi ? s'écria Sakura. On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, au contraire. Vous allez participer à l'examen chuunin qui débutera dans neuf jours. La suspension de vos activités vous permettra de vous préparer à cet événement qui n'a lieu que deux fois par an. Les inscriptions sont individuelles. Il vous suffira de vous présenter le jour de l'examen avec ce formulaire rempli (il en tendit un à chacun). Après quoi, il ne restera qu'à participer. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant, car nous ne nous reverrons plus avant le jour J. Alors ?

Sasuke semblait excité à l'idée de participer à l'examen chuunin, cela se voyait à son visage stoïque et à son regard en apparence indifférente. Sakura, pour sa part, semblait en proie à une légère appréhension, mais était décidé à suivre son petit-ami, même si pour cela elle devait passer par l'enfer. Naruto observait son propre formulaire d'inscription, qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il poussa un soupir.

- Désolé, Kakashi-sensei. Je ne participerai pas à l'examen chuunin...

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Une petite rewiew ?


	13. Examen chuunin: première épreuve

Le Kitsune continue !

Ce sera donc un nouveau chapitre, le treizième !

Que contient-il ? Vers quoi nous conduit-il ?

Je vous laisserais le découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 13: Examen Chuunin, première partie !_**

Ino Yamanaka était allongée sur son lit, les pensées dans le vague. Son sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, l'avait inscrit avec son équipe pour l'examen chuunin, qui commencerait d'ici trois jours. Naruto était en bas, à s'entrainer avec son père. La blonde secoua la tête, elle essayait de ne pas penser à lui. Depuis leur dernière conversation, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. D'un coté, elle se sentait bien, euphorique même. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait peur. Peur de se jeter dans l'inconnu et de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière.

_''Ce n'est pas un engagement.'' _se répétait-elle. _''On peut commencer par devenir ami... Et on verra ensuite... Voir quoi ?''_

Elle se mit à rougir, avant de plonger son visage dans son oreiller, pour dissimuler sa gène. A quoi pensait-elle, à la fin ? Ino et Naruto se connaissait à peine ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de penser à n'importe quoi, et rester concentrer sur l'examen chuunin. Le réussir, c'était une étape primordiale pour devenir une bonne kunoïchi. En dépit de l'image qu'elle avait donné d'elle à l'académie ninja, Ino était tout sauf superficielle. C'était en quelques sortes une couverture pour dissimuler la vraie elle. Certes, elle avait prit plaisir à ''fréquenter'' Sasuke Uchiwa, euphémisme qui évitait de dire qu'elle était toujours sur son dos, avec Sakura et quelques groupies hystériques. Lorsqu'elle fut promue genin, elle avait fait comme tout le monde: sauter de joie devant son succès. Comme les autres, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Naruto, qui avait échoué à son examen. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait attention quand le lendemain il s'était présenté avec un bandeau frontal, signe contradictoire de son succès. Tout cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance, elle voulait seulement être libre. Ne pas avoir à subir la pression d'être un membre de clan, juste être une fille normale. Pas de responsabilité, pas de problèmes. Rien qu'elle et les fleurs. Car elles étaient à la fois d'une grande simplicité et d'une immense complexité. A la fois semblables et différentes. Car à travers chacune d'elle, il était possible de montrer une émotion et un sentiment avec subtilité.

Puis, elle avait été fiancé avec Naruto. Elle avait eu le sentiment de se faire enchainer, sans espoir d'être un jour libre. Mais le blond avait empêché cela, d'une certaine manière. Il avait remis à la fois les menottes et leur clef entre les mains de la jeune Yamanaka. C'était comme un message lui disant que c'était à elle de décider à qui elle voulait être liée, pour le reste de sa vie. Et à présent, elle trouvait qu'avoir le choix était encore pire. Et si elle faisait le mauvais ? La voix de son père résonna dans la maison.

- INO ! Choji et Shikamaru sont venus te chercher.

- Galère... marmonna une voix étouffée. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de crier. Tiens, Naruto... Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici.

- Ça m'arrive assez souvent, avoua-t-il. J'aime les conversation de Yamanaka-sama.

- Si tu le dis... Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon père, je pense... Lui et Inoichi-sama ont fait partie de la même équipe, autrefois. Ils avaient des échanges plutôt intense. Vraiment galère...

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi en forme, s'amusa Naruto.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ino arriva dans la pièce. Elle vit Inoichi et Shikamaru installé devant une planche de shoji. Cette partie se déroulait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Chaque fois que le jeune Nara se présentait à la demeure Yamanaka, ils échangeaient deux ou trois coups dans l'attente de la jeune fille. Choji, comme à son habitude, les regardait réfléchir en mangeant un paquet de chips. La seule irrégularité, ce jour là, comparé à toutes les fois précédentes, résidait dans la présence de Naruto. Il fixait intensément la partie en cours, comme s'il était lui même inclus dans la partie. Il semblait soupeser chaque action qui se présentait, analyser les conséquences de chacune d'entre elles. Le père d'Ino semblait plus intéressé par la gestuelle de l'Uzumaki que par la partie en cours, chose étrange, car il espérait vraiment battre Shikamaru avec cette partie. La scène semblait figé, si l'on exceptait les bruits de mastication irréguliers de Choji. Après trois longues minutes d'immobilité, Inoichi demanda à Naruto:

- A ton avis, que dois-je jouer ?

Naruto fixa le plateau encore quelques secondes puis indiqua une pièce.

- Celle-ci, affirma-t-il avant de montrer un emplacement vide un peu plus loin. Il faut la jouer là.

Inoichi fronça les sourcils. Il tenta d'anticiper les réactions du Nara face à un déplacement pareil. Un coup d'œil à Shikamaru lui fit savoir que le genin, d'ordinaire si blasé de la vie, semblait concentré sur l'emplacement indiqué par Naruto. Il n'était pas vraiment contrarié, mais il avait le regard vide et semblait songeur. Souriant, le chef Yamanaka exécuta le mouvement. Le brun se plongea d'avantage dans ses réflexions. Ino décida de tousser pour révéler sa présence. Si Choji et Naruto lui firent un signe de la main, le Nara réagit à peine à sa présence, tout comme son père. Soupirant, Ino attrapa l'oreille de Shikamaru et le tira vers la sortie, sans se soucier de ses protestations. L'Akimichi les suivit en gloussant. Inoichi déclara avec un clin d'œil que Naruto était libre pour le reste de la journée, pour avoir réussit à faire changer le Nara d'expression. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussit en plusieurs dizaine de parties. En souriant, le petit blond sortit, pour trouver le trio à se chamailler. Traduction : Shikamaru se plaignait sur la violence des femmes, tandis qu'Ino lui donnait une claque sur le sommet du crane, sous le regard amusé de Choji qui continuait de manger ses chips. Bondissant, Naruto en prit une en vol, l'avala, et intercepta le bras de la jeune Yamanaka qui s'apprêtait à infliger un second coup. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ino rougit légèrement et se dégagea.

- Il a eu son compte je pense, révéla Naruto.

- Au contraire, répliqua Ino. S'il a encore la force de se plaindre, c'est qu'il lui en faut encore un peu.

- Ah, les bonnes femmes...

- Tu vois ?

- Vaguement... Vous comptiez faire quoi, à présent ?

Trois réponses différentes fusèrent, automatiques:

- Du shopping !

- Observer les nuages !

- Aller manger !

Amusé, Naruto les regarda. Comment trois caractères si opposés parvenaient à coexister dans une même équipe ? La force d'esprit d'Ino faisait d'elle la leader, d'une certaine façon. Shikamaru, passif comme personne, se laissait dériver au gré de ses humeurs. Choji suivait le rythme, aussi longtemps qu'il lui restait de quoi manger. Hétéroclite mais efficace, apparemment.

- Ou as-tu appris à jouer au shoji ? demanda le Nara à Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas jouer, révéla celui-ci.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir déplacé cette pièce, dans ce cas ?

- A la disposition des pièces, cela me semblait le choix le plus évident.

- Sans même savoir le fonctionnement des déplacements ?

- Yamanaka-sama me l'avait rapidement expliqué...

- Galère...

- Dubitatif, à ce que je vois.

- Pas vraiment... C'est juste que c'était le meilleur coup disponible. Ça m'a surpris.

- Ah ? Ok.

Shikamaru fixait Naruto avec une rare intensité, malgré son air endormit, prêt à piquer du nez. Cela mit mal à l'aise l'Uzumaki. Mais un détail, qui jusque là n'avait pas d'importance, lui sauta alors aux yeux.

- Tous les trois, vous participez bien à l'examen chuunin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Ino.

- Pas eut le choix, marmonna Shikamaru qui semblait considérer que n'importe quoi d'autre était plus important comme dormir.

- Pareil, conclut Choji.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne comptais pas participer, continua Ino à l'attention de Naruto qui avait les sourcils froncés.

- Hum ? Non, j'en ai pas envie.

- La chance, fit Shikamaru.

Ce dernier croisa le regard du blond et ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Ils auraient à se parler seul à seul. Finalement, ce fut Ino qui eut le dernier mot, elle entraina les trois garçons à travers de nombreuses boutiques et les fit porter ses sacs. D'abord décontenancé, Naruto se surpris à apprécier ce genre d'activité: il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à parcourir la ville pour le simple plaisir, encore moins en groupe. Il ria, chose rare chez lui. Même s'il faisait souvent des blagues, du temps de l'académie et qu'il avait un air très souvent espiègle, il ne souriait pas très souvent, et riait encore moins. Mais à part Sasuke, probablement personne ne s'en était rendu compte. La journée toucha à sa fin, et Ino se décida de rentrer. Obligé de la raccompagner à causes des achats à elle qu'ils portaient le trio de garçons la suivit. Ils déposèrent le tout à la demeure Yamanaka et Choji s'en alla, accompagné de Shikamaru. Naruto se retrouva donc seul avec la blonde, qui s'en rendit compte et se mit à rougir. Avec un sourire, il lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée.

- Naruto ? L'appella-t-elle au moment ou il allait sortir.

- Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

Elle se trémoussait, mal à l'aise, caressant machinalement sa queue de cheval. Elle évitait son regard.

- C'est au sujet de... notre dernière conversation.

L'Uzumaki se figea et Kurama grogna. Si la réponse d'Ino était positive, Naruto allait prendre cher.

- J'ai bien réfléchis et... Enfin, je voulais dire que...

Pris d'une brusque inspiration, Naruto la prit dans ses bras, avant de la serrer contre elle. Ino devint écarlate et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'Uzumaki, le temps que ses rougeurs s'estompent. Pourtant, le blond ne la lâchait pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, lui révéla-t-il. Tu as autre chose à penser, comme l'examen chuunin.

- Je sais. Mais ce que tu m'as dit cette fois là... Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Ça me hante ! C'est pourquoi...

Ino le sentit se raidir imperceptiblement.

- C'est pourquoi je pense que le mieux serait qu'officiellement on sorte ensemble.

_**''Elle est morte !''**_ Hurla Kurama.

_''Tais-toi, il faut que je réfléchisse...''_

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais tu as fais tellement pour moi, je pense que je me dois de te rendre la pareille.

- Mais quel rapport ?

- Tu viens souvent chez moi. Beaucoup de gens ont commencé à le remarquer. Si nous affirmons être en couple, cela te donnera un alibi et plaira à mon père. Et puis, ça nous laissera le temps de faire plus ample... Connaissance.

_''C'est sensé.''_

_**''Et ma fourrure est en or ! Regarde ses yeux, ils sont emplis de désir.''**_

_''Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi. Tu sens aussi bien que moi qu'il n'émane d'elle aucun phéromone propre à la luxure. C'est de la curiosité, rien de plus !''_

_**''Ça revient au même.''**_

_''Kurama... Elle ne va pas me sauter dessus. Relaxe-toi.''_

_**''Humpf !''**_

_''Tu es désespérante !''_

- Merci Ino. Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de faire une telle chose.

- Je sais.

Et elle l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser plus doux que la dernière fois, moins précipité. Ino prenait cette fois pleinement le temps d'apprécier l'instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, la jeune Yamanaka se plongea dans le regard azur de son ''petit ami'' et vit ses pupilles fendues verticalement. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage qui le rendait encore plus désirable. Naruto vit ses propres yeux à travers ceux d'Ino et décida de s'en aller avant que lui ou Kurama ne commette une bêtise. Après un léger au revoir soufflé au creux de l'oreille l'Uzumaki s'en alla de la demeure Yamanaka. Assis au bout de la rue, regardant les étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel, Shikamaru semblait l'attendre.

- Ou est Choji ? interrogea Naruto.

- Parti devant, à ma demande.

- Et les étoiles ?

- Bof... Je préfère les nuages. Ils sont moins figés et tout aussi insaisissables. Et tellement plus variés.

- Doucement, Shikamaru. A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu es passionné.

- Galère... Surtout pas.

- Ah ah ah ! Nara jusqu'aux orteils, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à l'ombre, même !

- Mouais...

- Passons, que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Tu m'intéresses, c'est tout.

Naruto fit semblant d'être embarrassé.

- Désolé Shika, mais je suis déjà en couple et je suis très heureux ainsi.

_''Enfin je crois...''_

- Je ne parlais pas ça ! protesta Shikamaru.

- Je sais. Je te taquine juste.

- Mouais... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que de toute notre génération, tu es celui qui est le plus mystérieux. Tu étais le plus turbulent, mais pourtant, tu savais faire preuve d'un calme olympien. Tu jouais les idiots, mais pour qui savais regarder, on pouvait y voir la preuve d'une grande intelligence. Ton comportement a toujours été paradoxal.

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un Nara, tu es très observateur, sourit Naruto. Mais tu es encore loin de découvrir tous mes petits secrets.

- Je sais, et je ne cherche pas à les découvrir.

- Comme je le disais, tu es un vrai Nara. Paresseux jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Galère... Arrête de me classifier, s'il te plait.

- Si tu veux.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, immobiles, à observer les étoiles. Finalement, Shikamaru fut le premier à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur le blond à ses cotés. Celui-ci sentit le poids de son observation, mais ne chercha pas à se retourner.

- A propos de l'examen chuunin... commença le Nara.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que... ? Demanda-t-il mystérieusement.

- Oui. Confirma Naruto. Je le sais.

Shikamaru hocha la tête, l'air ennuyé.

- Bon, si tu le sais...

Sur ce, il se leva. Puis, avec l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto avant de partir. Le blond sourit nerveusement, avant de l'imiter. Bavarder avec un Nara pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Mais quand on possède autant de secrets que l'Uzumaki, il n'était pas recommandé de s'approcher trop près de leur champ de vision... Mais la réciproque était également vraie. Si l'on voulait conserver ses secrets, il valait mieux éviter tout contact physique avec Naruto. Pensif, le junchuriki s'avança en pensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Shikamaru, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, avait accidentellement touché le cou de l'Uzumaki avec son auriculaire. N'ayant pas activé son pouvoir, Naruto n'avait pas absorbé les souvenirs du Nara. Le cou étant toutefois une partie sensible aux contacts charnels, il avait tout de même perçu la surface de ses pensées. Le cerveau d'un génie était troublant:

_"Il est intelligent, aucun doute là dessus."_

_"Je n'aimerais pas me confronter à lui."_

_"Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère..."_

_"J'irais bien faire un petit somme, moi."_

_"Ses yeux dissimulent mal la puissance qu'il dégage."_

Ainsi, Shikamaru était capable d'avoir cinq pensées disctinctes et simultannées. C'était donc de cette manière que fonctionnait un cerveau de génie. C'était à vous en donner la migraine. Après ce court contact, Naruto n'était pas étonné que le clan Nara fut aussi paresseux. Fonctionner à plein régime devait être particulièrement fatiguant. Et le blond était persuadé que Shikamaru était loin de son maximum à ce moment précis. Soupirant, il finit par retourner chez lui, ou Haku était déjà présent et avait fait le diner. Après un rapide repas tous deux allèrent se coucher, chacun de leur coté. Naruto n'avait pas le coeur à autre chose, cette nuit là.

Le jour de l'examen chuunin arriva finalement. Sasuke et Sakura se rejoignirent au point de rendez-vous habituel à 13 heures. L'épreuve débuterait deux heures plus tard. S'ils s'étaient rejoints si tôt, ce n'était pas pour attendre Kakashi, contrairement à d'habitude. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était dans l'espoir de voir Naruto les rejoindre pour participer à l'examen, ou même seulement les encourager. A quinze heures moins vingt, aucun blond ne s'était présenté. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre trace de lui dans les environs. Dépité, le couple se résigna à partir sans le voir. Il ne leur fallait que cinq minutes pour se rendre à l'académie ninja, ou aurait lieu l'épreuve. Il leur semblait toutefois judicieux d'avoir un peu d'avance, juste au cas ou. Un quart d'heure était raisonnable. Quinze heures moins le quart: Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent à l'académie. Ils devaient se présenter salle 301. Toutefois, à peine arrivé au deuxième étage, un attroupement de genins empêchaient de s'aventurer plus avant.

Deux d'entre eux, qui semblaient le centre de l'agitation. Ils empêchaient les autres d'entrer dans une salle portant le chiffre 301. Il serait d'ailleurs préférable de dire qu'ils refoulaient tout le monde à l'entrée sans distinction. Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard. Ils s'étaient compris. Ils étaient face à un subterfuge. Un genjutsu ? Probable. Oui, certain même. Décidés à ne pas se laisser abuser, ils passèrent derrière le groupe. L'un des deux genins qui gardaient la porte les aperçu et se plaça devant lui.

- Halte là, ou comptez-vous aller ?

- Nous ? fit Sasuke, moqueur. On va jouer dans la cour des grands.

- En d'autres mots, poursuivit Sakura, on a pas le temps de faire mumuse avec vous.

Le cynisme de Sasuke semblait vraiment déteindre sur Sakura. Le genin plissa les yeux, vexé. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais fut interrompu par l'Uchiwa:

- A moins d'avoir une bonne raison de nous empêcher de passer, je te suggère vivement de t'écarter.

Le genin se mordit la lèvre. Il hésitait entre l'empêcher de passer et continuer à leurrer les autres, les deux étant incompatibles. Finalement, dans un soupir inaudible, il s'écarta pour laisser passer le couple. Mais à peine eurent-ils tourné le dos, il tenta de les attaquer. A ce moment là, un autre genin, en tenue verte et avec des sourcils ridiculement épais et une coupe au bol s'interposa. Il para le coup de pied du type d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre, il faisait de même avec celui de Sasuke qui avait anticipé l'attaque à revers. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de finalement se séparer. Un des genin resté en retrait, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux couleurs perle et un bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha sur le front soupira.

- Rester discret et ne pas se faire remarquer, dit-il, légèrement dépité. C'était pourtant ton plan, Lee.

- Laisse tomber Neji, fit une fille au style chinois. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas son genre de faire dans la discretion. Tu t'y attendais, j'en suis certaine.

- C'est vrai... Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est dommage que le plan tombe à l'eau si près du but.

- Remercie-le au contraire, déclara Sakura. Grâce à lui, vous avez peut-être une chance d'arriver à temps à l'examen. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous on va vous laisser.

Et sans se retourner, ils partirent en direction des escaliers menant au troisième étage. Les genins présents les observaient s'éloigner avec incompréhension. Pris d'un doute subit, Neji se retourna vers la salle toujours gardé et murmura:

- Byakugan !

Les pupilles de neji se firent légèrement plus nettes, tandis que les nerfs se firent apparantes sur ses tempes. Et grâce à son dojutsu, il comprit. Il voyait le chakra tourbillonner autour de la pancarte qui affichait 301. Il voyait que le véritable chiffre était 201. Et les deux genins qui les empêchaient de passer étaient en réalité des adultes sous henge, probablement des examinateurs. C'était donc une épreuve préliminaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même.

- La salle 301, au deuxième étage ? Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas nous en rendre compte plus tôt. Un peu plus et on se faisait éliminer. Lee, Tenten, on monte d'un étage.

Tous ceux qui l'entendirent, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le monde, suivirent ce judicieux conseil. Au moment ou il allait désactiver le Byakugan, il remarqua deux choses: la première était que Lee n'était déjà plus là, ayant suivit le couple qui les avait sauvé de la discalification. La seconde, c'était que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, se déplaçait à la limite de son champ de vision, à cinquante mètre de là, comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il s'était enfuit de sa zone de perception dès que Neji avait enclenché le Byakugan. Avec un frisson, il se dit qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué sans son dojutsu. S'il avait été un ennemi, il se serait fait tué avec facilité. Il tenta de faire un pas dans sa direction, pour tenter de savoir ce que c'était, mais aussitôt, la personne fit de même, maintenant ainsi égale la distance entre eux. Il ne parvint à apercevoir qu'un flash doré avant que l'intrus ne sorte de son visuel. Finalement, dans un haussement d'épaules, il désactiva le byakugan et s'en alla vers le troisième étage.

Quand tout les genins furent partit, les deux gardiens de la fausse salle 301 entrèrent dans celle-ci et rompirent leur henge.

- Il semblerait que les genins de cette année soient plutôt doué, déclara le premier.

- Oui, ce sera difficile même pour nous autre examinateurs, répliqua le second.

- Mais Ibiki-sama nous avait prévenu que le niveau de cet examen serait plus haut cette fois-ci. Il semblait en attendre beaucoup.

- Brrrr... Les pauvres genins. Ils vont souffrir !

Les deux examinateurs échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. L'examen allait être digne d'intérêt. A quelques mètres de là, une ombre aux yeux bleus avait écouté la discussion avec intéret. Il eut un sourire avant de disparaitre, comme happé par les ombres.

Dans le hall du troisième étage, Sasuke et Sakura se firent aborder par le genin en tenue verte qu'ils avaient remarqués à l'étage précédent. Celui-ci se plaça face au couple, leur barrant le passage. Fixant Sasuke, il se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Rock Lee. Quel est ton nom ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Que me veux-tu ?

- Que tu te battes contre moi !

- Désolé Rock, intervint Sakura, mais on ne va pas prendre le risque de se blesser à dix minutes du début de l'examen.

- Mon prénom est Lee. Rock est mon nom de famille. Ravi de te rencontré, charmante demoiselle.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Sakura eut un frisson d'horreur à la vue des sourcils de Lee, qui avait le visage légèrement rouge, et de sa coupe au bol. Il lui envoya un baiser que la rose évita d'un bond. La témérité du genin eut le don d'agacer Sasuke. On ne flirtait pas avec sa petite-amie. Et encore moins devant lui ! Il y avait des limites à l'inconscience, tout de même.

- Pourquoi dire que tu t'appelle Rock Lee, si en réalité tu t'appelles Lee Rock ? Demanda Sakura, vaguement dégouté.

- Rock Lee représente mieux la fougue de la jeunesse que Lee Rock. C'est pourquoi je me présente ainsi.

- Peu importe, fit Sasuke. Tu as dit que tu voulais me défier, non ? Je relève le défi !

Lee sourit et se mit en position. Sasuke fit de même. L'Uchiwa fut le premier à bouger, entamant ainsi le combat. Ils étaient à dix mètres de distance l'un de l'autre quand le combat avait commencé. Le frère d'Itachi eut le temps de faire trois pas avant de se faire brusquement stopper par un poing dans la poitrine et repousser en arrière. Lee avait été plus rapide que lui, beaucoup plus rapide. A tel point que son regard n'avait pas réussit à suivre.

_''Puisque c'est comme ça, voyons ce que tu peux faire face au sharingan !''_ pensa Sasuke.

Aussitôt ses yeux virèrent au rouge deux magatamas tournoyant lentement dans chaque pupille. Face à ce dojutsu, Lee marqua un court temps d'arrêt.

- Ainsi donc voilà le fameux sharingan, commenta-t-il. Voyons à quel point cette pupille est formidable.

Et il repartit à l'assaut.

_''Parfait !''_songea Sasuke. _''Je peux le voir.''_

A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il se prit un coup de pied juste sous le menton qui l'envoya voler dans les airs. Lee apparut alors dans le dos de l'Uchiwa tandis qu'il était encore en apesanteur.

- Comment ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Il est vrai que le sharingan est une pupille merveilleuse qui te permet de copier pratiquement n'importe quel ninjutsu, de percer à jour les genjutsus et lire les mouvements de taijutsu. Toutefois, si tu n'es pas capable de suivre mes mouvements, elle ne te sert à rien.

_''C'est vrai.''_ remarqua Sakura. _''Aussi fort que soit Sasuke, s'il ne peut suivre le rythme de son adversaire, il sera impuissant. Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Sasuke trouvera un moyen de gagner, j'en suis sure.''_

Mais alors qu'elle pensait ses paroles, Sakura vit Lee défaire ses bandages en plein vol. Il les projeta autour de Sasuke, près à l'entraver, mais l'un d'eux fut cloué au mur par un pic orné d'un moulinet à vent. Les deux adversaires reprirent contact avec le sol et se tournèrent dans la direction d'où avait été lancé le projectile inhabituel. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de l'Uchiwa et de la Haruno quand ils virent une tortue portant le bandeau frontal de Konoha autour du cou. Lee, en revanche, affichait un air résigné.

- Qu'as-tu fais, Lee ? Demanda la tortue.

- Je suis désolé, se lamenta le susnommé.

- Tu sais ce qui va arriver à présent ?

- Oui.

_''Cette tortue est son sensei ?''_ se demanda Sasuke.

_''Une tortue qui parle ? Et que va-t-il arriver à présent ?''_ s'interrogea Sakura, curieuse.

Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de fumée. Puis, debout sur la carapace de la tortue, apparut un homme. Le couple fit une tête de deux kilomètres de long quand ils virent à quoi le nouveau venu ressemblait. C'était la copie conforme de Lee, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année de plus, environ. Même coupe de cheveux, même tenue verte écœurante, même comportement exagérément expressif. En dehors de l'âge et de la taille, la seule chose qui les différenciaient, c'était l'épaisseur de leurs sourcils. Ceux du nouveau venu étaient encore plus épais que ceux de Lee. C'était tellement ridicule à voir, que c'en était presque esthétiquement beau. Presque. Gros sourcil numéro deux s'approcha de numéro 1 et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Lee, je suis... DEÇU !

Et en prononçant le dernier mot, il le frappa de toutes ses forces. Lee voltigea jusqu'à l'autre bout du hall. Il fut retenu _in extremis_ par le bandage toujours accroché au mur. Il se releva péniblement, la joue rougie par le coup qu'il avait reçu. Gros sourcils senior s'approcha ensuite de junior et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Lee, je sais que tu souffres de ce coup. Et je souffre avec toi. Mais rappelle-toi une chose: la technique que tu étais sur le point d'utiliser, je te l'ai apprise pour protéger des êtres chers, pas pour défier d'autres genins avant même le début de l'examen. As-tu compris ?

- Oui, Gaï-sensei... fit Lee, les yeux brillant.

- Oh, Lee... s'exclama Gaï, le regard humide.

- Gaï-sensei...

- Lee...

- Gaï-sensei...

- Lee...

Tous deux se prirent alors dans les bras de l'autre, dans une étreinte fougueuse et parfaitement masculine, pleurant pourtant comme de vraies femmes. Le spectacle en était grossier et passablement effrayant, tant la poigne que les deux gros sourcils à la coupe au bol mettaient dans leur étreinte était forte. Sakura et Sasuke en avaient des sueurs froides, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient en rire ou en pleurer. La situation sembla durer des heures, alors que seulement quelques secondes ne passèrent. Quand enfin Gaï cessa de se ridiculiser publiquement, il reporta son attention sur le couple. Les deux genins de l'équipe n°7 clignèrent les yeux à peine un centième de seconde. Cela suffit toutefois au juunin pour disparaître de leur champ de vision. Sa voix leur parvint alors dans leur dos.

- Ainsi, vous êtes les élèves de Kakashi. Je suis Gaï Mato, déclara-t-il en faisant un pose ''nice guy'' parfaitement ridicule doublé d'un sourire étincelant. Votre sensei et moi-même étions considéré comme d'éternels rivaux. Actuellement, je mène au score par 51 à 50.

_''Il serait plus fort que Kakashi-sensei _?'' se demanda Sakura, impressionnée malgré elle.

_''J'ai du mal à croire qu'un guignol dans son genre soit du même calibre que Kakashi-sensei.'' _songea Sasuke.

Gaï observa les deux genins pendant quelques secondes, puis fronça ses sourcils.

- Ou est le troisième membre de votre équipe ?

- Il ne participera pas ! déclara Sasuke avec une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Il n'a pas voulu nous donner de raison à son choix.

- Navré que vous soyez dans cette délicate situation. Mais je suppose que vous saurez quand même vous débrouiller, puisque vous avez eu l'agrément du Hokage.

- Un agrément ? demanda Sakura, confuse. Quel agrément ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'exclama Sasuke, soudainement suspicieux.

- Kakashi ne vous en a pas parlé ? s'étonna Gaï. Vous êtes vraiment venu ici en tout bien tout honneur ?

- Bah, oui... fit la rose brillamment.

- Son attitude me déçoit légèrement, révéla le juunin, avant de tourner la tête en direction du couloir, qui tournait en angle droit une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Mais apparemment, il compte vous donner lui-même les détails.

Intrigués, Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent dans la même direction, mais ne virent rien. Gros sourcils-sensei fit un signe de tête à Lee qui détacha ses bandages du mur et les réarranga sur ses mains et ses poignets. L'Uchiwa remarqua les innombrables cicatrices qui parsemaient les rares parties visibles sous les bandes de tissu.

_''Des mains ne se retrouvent pas dans cet état sans un entrainement acharné.''_ remarqua Sasuke, qui comprenait un peu mieux la raison de sa défaite, même si cela ne le soulageait nullement.

- Eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, déclara Gaï. Il semble que vous en aurez besoin.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Regardant autour d'elle, Sakura remarqua que Lee était déjà partit, lui aussi. Elle échangea un regard avec son petit-ami.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Sasuke.

- Et moi donc, répliqua Sakura. J'ai l'impression que plus on s'approche de la salle d'examen, plus nos chances d'y participer sont minces.

- C'est aussi mon impression.

Et ils partirent en direction de la salle d'examen, l'un à coté de l'autre. Au tournant du couloir, ils virent enfin la salle 301. Kakashi était accoudé au mur, juste à coté de la porte. Le malaise que ressentait le couple s'accentua en voyant l'air grave qu'affichait leur sensei. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec un visage aussi sérieux. C'était mauvais signe. Et effectivement, Le ninja copieur soupira en les voyant approcher.

- J'espérais vraiment que cela se passerait autrement, affirma-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire, sensei ? demanda Sakura.

- L'examen pour passer chuunin se déroule par équipe de trois. A mon de recevoir l'agrément de Sandaime-sama stipulant le contraire, si vous n'êtes pas une équipe au complet, vous n'êtes pas en droit de participer.

Sasuke et Sakura se figèrent. Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de mauvais goût.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit dès le début ? s'énerva Sasuke. On aurait éviter de se faire des illusions.

- Mais si je l'avais fait, répliqua Kakashi, vous auriez tenté de convaincre Naruto de participer, ou alors il se serait sentit obligé de concourir pour vous. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'était pour que chacun puisse faire son choix seul.

- Voilà qui est intéressant !

Cette nouvelle voix horriblement familière fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Kakashi, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Sakura et Sasuke. Leur sensei n'avait de toute évidence pas sentit son approche: un exploit en soi. Se retournant, le couple vit une crinière blonde se détacher des ombres du plafond, rapidement suivit par deux yeux bleu océan. Naruto avançait, tête à l'envers, à la manière d'un renard, autrement dit à quatre pattes. Il affichait un sourire jovial, que contredisait un regard sombre et tout à fait mécontent. Annulant son adhésion au plafond par chakra, il atterrit souplement sur ses jambes, sans jamais quitter son sensei des yeux.

- Je me demandais quel genre de coup fourré vous nous prépariez. Connaissait votre caractère, je trouvais étrange que vous n'insistiez pas plus pour me voir participer. C'était donc pour ça ! Bon, puisque je suis là, l'équipe est au complet. Je suppose que cela veut dire que l'on peut particper.

- Depuis quand es-tu là, Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke, changeant de sujet.

- Je vous suis depuis le début.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas t'être manifesté plus tôt ? Fit Sakura, en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas participer à l'examen. Je voulais donc m'assurer d'y être obligé avant de me présenter à vos cotés.

- Si tu ne veux pas participer, pourquoi le faire, alors ? Répliqua Kakashi.

- Les désirs personnels interviennent après ceux de l'équipe. C'est ce que vous nous avez enseigné. Je n'allais pas priver mes compagnons d'examen par égoïsme. J'abandonnerais le moment venu, lorsque cela ne pénalisera plus l'équipe.

_''Naruto, tu es vraiment la personne la plus imprévisible que je connaisse.'' _songea Kakashi avec amusement.

Sakura s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais fut interrompu par l'Uzumaki.

- Étant donné qu'il ne nous reste que cinq minutes pour présenter nos inscriptions, je suggère de nous y mettre immédiatement.

Avec un sourire œillé, Kakashi s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Naruto, avant de pénétrer sur le lieu d'examen, créa un kage bunshin, puis le dissipa, sous le regard perplexe de ses coéquipier, et celui intrigué de son sensei. Finalement, le trio entra dans la salle d'examen, qui était surchargé de monde.

Dans la demeure Namikaze, Haku attendait le retour de Naruto. Entouré par les clones masculins et féminins du blond, il étudiait divers parchemins de médecine. Le Yuki ne savait pas quand était censé rentrer l'Uzumaki. Les bunshins, autour de lui, n'en avaient aucune idée non plus. Brusquement, tous les clones se figèrent simultanément, avant de se tourner vers l'androgyne.

- Désolé Haku, révéla une des rouges. Naruto ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

- Oui, continua une autre. Il a finalement décidé de participer à l'examen chuunin.

Haku hocha la tête, le blond lui en avait parlé, mais semblait ne pas vouloir y prendre part. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? Possible. Il fallait dire que Naruto était pratiquement impossible à cerner. Faisant un grand sourire, plusieurs clones de Naruko agrippèrent le Yuki par la main, le bras, l'épaule... Avant de dire:

- En attendant son retour, ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble ?

- Euh... fit Haku en rougissant légèrement, ainsi escorté par une dizaine de jolies filles, même si toutes étaient identiques.

Un clone de Naruto, qui passait par là, observa la scène qui se présentait à lui en ricanant.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre. railla-t-il.

- On ne pensait pas à ça ! hurlèrent les Naruko en devenant pivoine, tandis que Haku se ratatinait sur lui-même en passant à l'écarlate.

- C'est ça...

Et riant allègrement, le bunshin de Naruto s'en alla, retournant à la tache que lui avait confié l'original: la conception d'un sceau d'un nouveau genre, ce qui était presque achevé...

De retour dans la salle d'examen, Sasuke jeta un regard en biais à son compagnon.

- Au fait, comment as-tu découvert que l'on ne pouvait participer que par équipe de trois ?

- Les archives de Konoha, et une rapide conversation avec Shikamaru Nara. Tiens, justement, son équipe, ainsi que l'autre qui compose notre génération, participent également. Comme dirait une certaine personne, galère...

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto, pour sa part, s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation, focalisant son attention sur une personne particulière: Gaara no Sabaku. Laissant son coéquipier avec sa petite-amie, il se dirigea vers le roux qui était entouré de son frère et de sa sœur. Le junchuriki remarqua son approche, et son regard se fit plus acéré. Toutefois, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement signalant qu'il l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'il fut à moins de trois mètres de distance, Naruto sentit l'odeur chaude du sable et celle, poisseuse, du sang. De minuscule cristaux de minéraux flottait autour de lui, pratiquement indétectable à l'œil nu. S'il faisait un mouvement brusque, il y avait environ quatre-vingt pour cent de chance que l'Uzumaki se fasse tuer, du moins, s'il ne révélait pas ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix ! Même Temari et Kankuro avait remarqué la présence nouvelle, désormais. Ils s'étaient raidis, en attente de la réaction de leur frère. Celui-ci observait avec une certaine curiosité le blond qui lui faisait face. Naruto sourit:

- Alors, numéro 1, comment ça va ?

- ...

- J'ai appris que nee-san t'avait rencontré. Ça l'a rendue toute chose.

- Alors tu es... Naruto... Uzumaki ?

- Bien vu, numéro 1.

- Numéro 1 ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit et il fit une pichenette sur le kanji rouge du front de Gaara. Le regard de celui-ci s'éclaira légèrement.

- Numéro 1... Ichibi... Shukaku ! compris le no Sabaku, avant de froncer ses sourcils. Pourquoi m'appeler ainsi ?

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore officiellement présenté. Et puis je trouve que cela rajoute un peu d'ironie.

- Ironie ?

- Les shinobis ont tendance à _nous_ considérer comme des armes, alors je trouve ça tout à fait ironique d'en rajouter une couche, sachant que je fais partie des rares qui ne te considère pas comme tel.

Gaara tiqua à l'entente de la première personne du pluriel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son frère et sa sœur, eux, n'avaient rien remarqués. Tant mieux ! Le junchuriki de Shukaku tendit la main:

- Gaara no Sabaku.

- Naruto Uzumaki, répliqua le blond en lui serrant la main.

Pour Temari et Kankuro, le comportement de leur jeune frère relevait du miracle. Il se montrait sociable en présence d'une tierce personne et n'avait pas encore essayé de le tuer. Mais leur soulagement vira rapidement, et ils se crispèrent en voyant que Gaara ne lâchait pas son interlocuteur. Bien au contraire, il resserra subitement sa prise sur la main de Naruto, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Celui-ci continuait de sourire, comme si de rien était.

- Ta sœur peut bien menacer qui elle veut, murmura Gaara à son partenaire de fardeau, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Les sensations physiques sont une chose qui me fait cruellement défaut.

- Ne le prend pas mal, répliqua le blond sur le même ton. Nee-san est légèrement sur-protectrice en ce qui me concerne. Elle dit souvent des choses un peu crues à ceux qu'elle apprécie. Qu'elle estime, du moins. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

- Qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution ! Son sang avait une délicieuse odeur que je serais ravi de sentir à nouveau.

- Rêve pas ! Je t'aurais tué avant.

- Je suis sur que ta ''nee-san'' ne verra pas d'objection à ce que je te tue au cours de l'examen.

- Je suppose que non, mais ça la rendra très méchante. Elle risque de sortir les crocs.

- Lorsque le moment sera venu, fais-moi me sentir vivant.

Gaara lâcha finalement Naruto, au grand soulagement du reste de l'équipe de Suna. Satisfait, le blond fit un hochement de tête appréciateur, avant de finalement retourner aux cotés de ses propres coéquipiers, qui se trouvaient en présence d'un individu peu recommandable à l'odeur empreinte de sang, de mort et une autre, plus subtile, de reptile: probablement celle d'un serpent...

En voyant Naruto s'éloigner, Sasuke soupira. Il était à la fois agacé et légèrement reconnaissant. Agacé, car l'Uchiwa se demandait comment une personne pouvait être tellement désinvolte et si peu concerné lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une chose aussi importante que l'examen chuunin. Reconnaissant, car en dépit de son désintérêt total pour cet examen, et même de son refus de participer, il était là, avec eux. Il s'était fait violence pour participer malgré son avis plus que connu de ne pas le faire. Sakura, à ses cotés, lui tenait la main avec amour et compréhension. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, dans ce lieu ou tout le monde semblait plus fort qu'elle. A vrai dire, elle doutait même d'y être à sa place. La main chaude de Sasuke dans la sienne était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Alors que le couple se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire, il fut abordé par un autre candidat. Les cheveux gris, une queue de cheval, des lunettes rondes sur le nez et un bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha, le nouveau-venu semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans la tension omniprésente de la salle.

- Vous êtes des petits nouveaux, à ce que je vois. Bienvenue à l'examen chuunin.

- Euh... Merci, fit Sakura. Et tu es ?

- Je me nomme Kabuto Yakushi.

- Que nous veux-tu ? S'enquit Sasuke, vaguement intéressé.

- J'ai pour habitude d'aider et de soutenir les genins de Konoha lors de leur première participation.

- Le dire de cette façon te vieillit, le réprimanda la rose.

- Oh, d'une certaine façon, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Je suis l'un des plus vieux candidats de l'examen chuunin. J'ai déjà 19 ans. Je participe à cet examen depuis quatre ans, soit sept participations, incluant celle-ci.

- Tu es si mauvais que ça ? Se moqua Sasuke.

- Ne dis pas ça, je vais être vexé, rigola Kabuto. Non, je ne suis pas ''si mauvais'' que ça, c'est l'examen qui est particulièrement difficile. Vous avez de la chance que cette année cela se passe à Konoha.

- Et quel type d'aide peux-tu nous fournir ? S'intéressa Sakura.

- Quelque chose comme ceci !

Il sortit un paquet de cartes vierges de sa poche et les montra à ses interlocuteurs. Souriant devant le regard interrogateur du couple, Kabuto déclara:

- Ce sont des cartes de renseignement sur tous les élèves présents dans cette pièce. Les informations qui y sont inscrites ne se révèleront que grâce à mon chakra. Alors, quelqu'un vous intéresse ?

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes, puis demanda:

- Peux-tu me montrer ce que tu as sur Gaara no Sabaku, et sur Rock Lee ?

- Oh, tu connais leur nom ? Dans ce cas, ce sera facile. Voyons... Ah, trouvé ! Commençons par Rock Lee.

Il présenta une carte entre l'index et le majeur, avant d'y injecter du chakra. Le coté blanc s'illumina, avant d'afficher, une biographie de Rock Lee, sa photo, ses équipiers, son village d'affiliation, ainsi qu'un diagramme de compétences.

- Rock Lee donc... Ou plutôt Lee Rock. Excellent utilisateur de taijutsu, bon dans le maniement des armes. Dans le reste des domaines, il est plutôt médiocre, il faut le dire.

_''Encore heureux, sinon je n'imagine pas la raclée que je me serais prise.''_ songea Sasuke avec amertume.

- Son équipe aurait pu concourir dès l'année dernière, continua Kabuto en lisant la carte, mais suite à la décision de leur sensei, ils ont attendu une année de plus avant de se présenter. Tout comme vous, il s'agit de leur première participation. Lee a à son actif un grand nombre de mission de rang D, ainsi qu'un nombre tout à fait respectable de mission de rang C. Bien, passons à présent à Gaara no Sabaku...

Kabuto présenta la carte de du genin de Suna exactement de la même façon que pour Lee. Sasuke regarda les données qu'elle contenait et fut légèrement déçu par leur pauvreté. Le Yakushi, pour sa part, ne fut pas le moins du monde ébranlé. Il résuma les informations sur Gaara.

- Gaara est un genin de Suna. Ses compétences me sont inconnues, tout comme ses techniques de combat. C'est le problème des frontières: peu d'informations filtre d'un pays à l'autre. Je sais toutefois qu'il possède très peu de missions de rang D, celles de rang C sont beaucoup plus nombreuses. Oh, il possède également quelques rang B à son actif, ce qui est plutôt rare, mais démontre qu'il possède une grande expérience du terrain. Ce qui me surprend le plus, toutefois, c'est ceci !

Kabuto indiqua la première ligne des rangs de mission.

- Une mission de rang A ! C'est étrange, on ne confie pas de mission de rang A à un genin, normalement ! Pour lui aussi, il s'agit de sa première participation à l'examen chuunin. Bon, c'est à peu près tout. Autre chose ?

Sasuke hésita quelques seconde, puis hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais des informations sur Naruto Uzumaki.

Kabuto haussa les sourcils, tandis que Sakura poussa un hoquet de surprise outré. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit-ami.

- A quoi tu joues Sasuke ? Naruto est notre coéquipier ! Pourquoi vouloir des renseignements sur lui ?

- Je sais parfaitement qu'il est notre équipier, mais on sait tellement peu de choses sur lui ! Peux-tu affirmer, en toute honnêteté, que tu le connais ?

- Je...

- Sais-tu seulement ou il habite ?

- Je... Non, avoua finalement Sakura, vaincue.

- Bien, conclut Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers Kabuto. Montre nous ce que tu sais sur Naruto Uzumaki.

- Très bien !

Il chercha la carte correspondante dans son paquet et la sortit. Il fronça ses sourcils lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, puis l'activa.

- Naruto Uzumaki... Supposément affilié à Konoha, on ignore tout de sa vie avant l'âge de neuf ans. Niveau acceptable en ninjutsu, ainsi qu'en taijutsu. Dans les autres domaines, les données sont inconnues. Il a à son actif un nombre correct de mission de rang D, ainsi qu'une dizaine de rang C. Hum ? Votre équipe aurait également effectuée une mission de rang A ? Décidément, la sélection de cette année est pleine de surprises. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il participe à l'examen chuunin pour la première fois.

- Pour ce dernier point, bizarrement, je m'en serais douté, confia Sasuke.

- Certes, répondit Kabuto.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cette carte est incomplète, fit remarquer Naruto.

- Oui, approuva Sakura. C'est un peu...

Puis elle se raidit et se tourna vers le blond, qui se tenait à leurs cotés et regardait d'un œil intéressé et moqueur la carte à son effigie. Kabuto s'agita légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il reprit la carte et fit disparaître les informations en expliquant:

- D'ordinaire, j'évite de montrer à quelqu'un la carte le concernant. C'est une question de principe, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans une position délicate, pour le cas ou mes données seraient fausses.

- Au vu de la façon dont tu prends soin de tes cartes, j'en doute fortement. Les informations de ma cartes ne sont pas fausses, seulement pas à jour.

Naruto prit ensuite le paquet de cartes posé au sol, sous le regard réprobateur de Kabuto, qui ne fit pourtant pas un mouvement pour le récupérer. Le blond tourna les cartes, les unes après les autres, avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle.

- Celle-ci non plus.

Naruto tendit le paquet d'une main, et la carte isolée, de l'autre. Kabuto récupéra le premier et le rangea dans une poche, puis pris la seconde et tiqua lorsqu'il la prit entre ses doigts, avant de la faire disparaître dans sa manche. A aucun moment, Naruto et Kabuto ne se touchèrent. Si le blond s'en était parfaitement rendu-compte, Kabuto ne remarqua rien. C'était donc une coïncidence. Mais l'Uzumaki était décidé de le toucher, pour savoir si l'individu était dangereux.

- Mais j'y pense, fit Naruto en feignant la surprise. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement présenté. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et tu es ?

Il tendit une main, pour que son interlocuteur la lui serre. Kabuto sourit ironiquement, car tous deux savaient parfaitement que le gris connaissait son nom. La preuve en était qu'il possédait une carte à son effigie. Kabuto tendis la main, se présentant à son tour:

- Kabuto Yakushi.

Au moment ou leur main allait se toucher, Kabuto, en s'approchant, tapa accidentellement du pied celui d'un autre genin, qui se retourna mécontent. Il avait les cheveux noirs hérissés sur sa tête. Avec des cernes sous ses yeux noirs, il portait une écharpe bariolée grise à motifs noirs. Son pantalon était dans le même style. Sur son haut, beige, était inscrit en rouge le kanji ''mort'' en triple exemplaire. Son bandeau frontal était gravé d'une note de musique, appartenance au village caché d'Oto. Dès l'instant ou son pied fut bousculé, il s'était retourné et avait agrippé le col de Kabuto à deux mains, révélant un tube creux dans chaque paume.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, connard ? Gueula-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du Yakushi.

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- C'est ça, ouais. Je vais te buter, espèce de connard !

- Tu te répète, lui fit remarquer Naruto.

Cela fit sortir le genin d'Oto de ses gonds. Il se tourna vers le blond, près à lui en coller une, mais il fut stoppé par ce qui ressemblait à une momie. En dehors de son œil et de son oreille gauche, son visage n'était pas visible. On voyait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme à sa démarche. Il portait une écharpe, un pantalon et un bandeau frontal identique à celui du brun d'Oto, De toute évidence, ils faisaient partie de la même équipe. A son bras droit était accroché un étrange appareil plein de trous. Le troisième membre de l'équipe était une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le dos, ainsi que, comme les deux autres, un bandeau frontal d'Oto, une écharpe et un pantalon bariolés gris à motifs noirs. La momie, qui tenait toujours le bras de son compagnon, lui demanda:

- As-tu l'intention de nous disqualifier d'office ?

- Non, mais ils m'ont cherchés. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

- Évidemment, justice doit et sera faite. Mais il ne faut pas laisser de preuves physiques ou matérielles. Préfères-tu que justice soit rendu maintenant à ma manière, ou plus tard à la tienne ?

- Va pour maintenant, bougonna l'autre. J'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'ils se fassent éliminer avant de m'être venger.

- On est toujours là, signala Kabuto.

- Certes, fit la momie en se retournant et en donnant un ample coup de poing du droit.

Kabuto évita aisément le coup, qui était d'ailleurs un peu trop facilement évitable. Malgré lui, Naruto feula, les oreilles sifflantes. Son instinct lui avait signalé le danger dans ce coup. Kabuto, pour sa part, affichait un petit sourire, jusqu'au moment ou l'un des verres de ses lunettes se fissura, sans aucune raison évidente.

_''Voilà donc leurs pouvoirs !''_ constata le gris.

Puis, il tomba à genoux au sol et vomit. De nombreuses personnes, qui avaient observé, la scène, se mirent à murmurer entre eux, tentant de comprendre la raison du malaise de Kabuto. Oubliant le plan initial de découvrir les intentions du Yakushi, Naruto fixa la momie d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, lui confia Naruto, mais sache que ça ne marchera pas contre moi.

- Vérifions ça tout de suite. Mais d'abord, je me présente: Dosu Kinuta. Et voici Kin Tsuchi et Zaku Abumi.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Dosu hocha la tête et s'apprêta à donner un nouveau coup, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par Ibiki Morino, qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle, accompagné par un nombre considérable de chuunins.

- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas reproduire l'incident précédent, déclara le balafré. Dans le cas contraire, je te disqualifierais automatiquement, ainsi que ton équipe.

La momie inclina la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Avant d'abaisser les épaules en signe de soumission.

- Très bien. Désolé monsieur.

- C'est mieux. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera la première épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Écoutez attentivement ! Cette épreuve comporte quelques règles précises que vous devez connaître. Je vais les écrire au tableau mais je ne répondrai à aucune question ! Règle numéro une : vous partirez avec un total de dix points ! Le questionnaire qu'on vous distribuera comportera dix questions, chacune comptera donc pour un point. Le calcul des points se fera par retranchement. Autrement dit, si vous répondrez correctement aux dix questions vous conserverez vos dix points. Si vous vous trompez sur trois questions parmi les dix, trois points vous seront retirés et vous passerez à sept. Règle numéro deux: cette épreuve écrite est par équipe. Le calcul final des points sera fait en additionnant les points obtenus par les trois membres de chaque équipe. Vous partirez donc avec un total de trente points et vous devrez vous efforcer d'en perdre le moins possible.

Ibiki observa la réaction des candidats: la plupart étaient agités, les autres sceptiques. Il laissa ses mots en suspens encore quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre.

- Règle numéro trois: des examinateurs sont là pour surveiller tous ceux qui auront un comportement "suspect", c'est-à-dire que tous ceux qui se feront prendre en train de frauder seront punis. La sanction est simple : il perdront deux points à chaque fois. Vous vous en doutez, il y en aura très certainement plusieurs équipe, parmi vous, qui se verront obligés quitter la salle, après avoir épuisé tout leur crédit de points. Si vous êtes maladroits, loin de vous aider le fait de frauder s'avérera fatal. Tant qu'à tricher arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire griller. Tâchez de vous y prendre discrètement comme de vrais shinobis !

- Et je peux vous avertir qu'on veillera au grain, ajouta un pion.

- Quatrième règle: les candidats ne devront bien en aucun cas avoir de contact physique direct avec leurs voisins, sous peine de se voir retirer deux points. Enfin la dernière règle : les candidats qui auront perdu tous leurs points soit en trichant soit à cause de fausses réponses entraîneront leurs équipiers avec eux ! Autrement dit, si un des trois tombe à zéro c'est l'équipe au complet qui est éliminée. Toutefois, l'examen ne se fera pas avec les bureaux traditionnels de l'académie, mais avec ceci. Il y eut une explosion de fumée, et tout le mobilier présent se transforma. Au lieu des bureaux traditionnels de l'académie, tout en long ou une dizaine d'élèves pouvaient s'y installer, il y avait à présent des tables en triangle équilatéral et aux angles arrondis. Chaque coté était assez grand pour permettre à un candidat d'y prendre place. En tout, il y en avait une quarantaine, soit une par équipe.

- Vous serez répartit aléatoirement sur chacun de ces bureaux, termina Ibiki. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme. A présent, venez chercher un numéro et prenez place.

Chacun son tour, les candidats vinrent piocher un numéro dans une urne déposée devant Ibiki, qui s'assurait du bon déroulement de la répartition. Quand chacun fut installé, les surveillants distribuèrent les questionnaires.

- Vous pouvez commencer, déclara Ibiki quand tout le monde fut servit. Vous avez une heure !

L'examen commença ainsi. Naruto était assis au milieu de la salle, en compagnie d'Hinata et de Dosu. Les deux semblaient aussi perplexes que lui. Ils regardaient leur feuille avec un scepticisme évident. Il y avait neuf question inscrites, la dixième serait donné quinze minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Le blond connaissait suffisamment Ibiki Morino pour savoir qu'il ne disait ni ne faisait jamais rien qui n'ait pas un but précis. Or, deux choses le gênait dans cet examen: la table en triangle équilatéral, et une phrase de l'examinateur en chef. La disposition des candidats en triangle rendait l'envie de loucher sur la copie des autres particulièrement attractive. C'était une forme particulièrement subtile de torture mentale. L'objectif était clair: cela avait pour but de tester la résistance spirituelle des candidats. Restait la phrase prononcé par Ibiki.

_''Tant qu'à tricher arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire griller.'' _pensa Naruto. _''C'est ce qu'à dit Ibiki-sama. Il a voulut faire passer un message, mais quoi ? La façon dont il l'a dit laisse penser qu'il faudrait tricher. Une récolte d'informations ?_ (Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder le dirigeant de la première épreuve.) _Oui, étant le chef de la section interrogatoire, ce serait tout à fait son genre.''_

_**''Plusieurs personnes sont parvenus à cette conclusion également, dont tes compagnons de table !'' **_signala Kurama.

''Tu as raison, ce doit être ça. Mais la quatrième règle... On dirait qu'elle m'est directement adressée.''

_**''Il aura deviné que tu étais Kitsune. C'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?''**_

_''Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que cela serve de cette manière. Attend une seconde, il a dit de ne pas avoir de contact direct avec ses voisins, cela laisserait-il supposer que l'on peut se déplacer ? Il n'y a aucune contre-indication...''_

Naruto compta le nombre de surveillants. Exactement le même nombre de candidats. Chacun devait donc être assigné à un candidat. Le blond se leva, et ne se faisant pas réprimander, il tourna autour de la pièce, cherchant son propre surveillant. En quelques minutes, il le trouva. Cela n'avait pas été si dur que ça, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde. L'Uzumaki se planta devant son observateur, et le regarda dans les yeux. L'homme soutint son regard plusieurs secondes, avant de se tourner vers Ibiki. Naruto vit le reflet du Morino dans les yeux du surveillant qui secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. Apparemment, le comportement du blond n'était pas interdit, juste surprenant. Comprenant enfin ce que tentait de faire le Morino, Naruto manqua d'éclater de rire, avant de retourner à sa place et de s'endormir sur son questionnaire.

Sasuke entendit un bruit sourd et regarda, désapprobateur, Naruto tomber endormit sur son questionnaire. Lui même avait vu que les questions étaient largement au dessus du niveau de genin et copiait un autre candidat grâce au sharingan. Sakura, elle, parvenait à y répondre sans problème. Hinata copiait grâce au byakugan, tout comme Neji. Ino prit possession de la rose pour copier ses réponses, avant de posséder ses coéquipiers pour répondre à leur place. Dosu, lui, se contentait d'écouter le rythme et la fréquence des sons pour recopier les réponses. Finalement, à part huit équipes éliminées, tout le monde parvint à remplir son questionnaire. Au bout de quarante minutes, Kankuro demanda s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes, et un examinateur l'y emmena. Ibiki soupira de dépit en voyant cette scène. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, le Morino expliqua de façon tout à fait distincte:

- Nous allons passer à la dixième question.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kankuro revint.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton ami le pantin ?

'_'Alors il savait ?''_ s'horrifia le genin de Suna.

- Avant de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, je dois vous avertir d'une règle supplémentaire. Il s'agit d'une règle plutôt déroutante. Tout d'abord, je dois vous demander de vous décider... Quels sont ceux qui veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette question et quels sont ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir ?

- Que se passe-t-il si on s'abstient de répondre ? demanda quelqu'un.

- C'est très simple : votre total de point tombe à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminés ! Et les deux autres membres de l'équipe avec vous également, cela va de soi !

- Super l'alternative ! se révolta un candidat. - À ce compte-là c'est clair que tout le monde préfère continuer ! surenchéri un autre. - Mais il reste encore une règle, répondit calmement Ibiki. Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais qui ne répondront pas correctement à la question seront éliminés à tout jamais ! Ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen de sélection des chuunins ! - D'où elle sort cette règle ? hurla un énième candidat. C'est n'importe quoi ! Il y a plein de types ici qui ont déjà passé les épreuves plusieurs fois ! - Malheureusement pour vous, cette année, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Mais ne vous plaignez pas : je vous offre une porte de sortie. Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer peuvent décider d'arrêter, et comme ça ils pourront repasser l'examen la prochaine fois. Si tout le monde à comprit allons-y ! Qui ne se sent pas capable de répondre ?

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes, puis une main se leva. Suivit par plusieurs autres, au cours des quelques minutes qui suivirent. La tension monta d'un cran, dans la salle, et d'autres personnes n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto se réveilla.

- Keskissepasse ? On a gagné ça y est ?

Plusieurs candidats, ainsi que certains surveillants, rigolèrent discrètement. Naruto s'étira.

- Non, Naruto, s'agaça Sasuke. On n'a pas gagné. On attend la dixième question.

- C'est ce que je disais, on a gagné.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Plusieurs personnes le fixèrent avec étonnement, tandis qu'Ibiki le jaugeait du regard avec résignation.

- Euh... Peux-tu être plus explicite, Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

- La dixième question est la seule qui est importante, expliqua Naruto. Ibiki-sama l'a d'ailleurs déjà posé, j'en suis presque certain. La dixième question est: voulez-vous continuer ou abandonner ? Il suffit de dire qu'on continue pour passer la première épreuve.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Naruto semblait tellement convaincu de ses propres paroles que plusieurs personnes commencèrent à y croire. Lorsque la majorité des genins sembla persuadé que l'Uzumaki disait la vérité, Ibiki soupira.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile de continuer plus longtemps. Tous les genins encore présents sont reçus !

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Un rewiew ?


	14. Examen chuunin: deuxième épreuve

Salut à tous (et aux autres aussi) ! Je suis de retour. Avec du retard, certes, mais biel et bien là...

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. Je dirais seulement que ce chapitre, plutôt long, est désormais dans la moyenne de taille des chapitres à partir de maintenant... Soit environ 10 000 mots !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 14: Examen chuunin, deuxième épreuve (partie n°1)_**

La déclaration d'Ibiki laissa un blanc dans la salle d'examen. Même les candidats ayant été convaincu par Naruto ne s'attendaient pas à être reçu aussi facilement. Ibiki les avait torturé mentalement pendant quarante-cinq minutes et il lâchait l'affaire comme ça ? Si simplement ? Finalement, un candidat demanda:

- On est vraiment reçu ?

- Évidement, sourit Ibiki. Je ne m'embarrasse jamais à dire de choses inutiles.

_''Ça je l'avais remarqué.''_ songea Naruto.

- Une minute, hurla presque un genin. Si la dixième question déterminait notre passage à la seconde épreuve, les neuf autres servaient à quoi ?

- C'est vrai ça, fit sa coéquipière. Tout ce qu'on a fait durant l'examen, c'était juste pour nous épurer ?

- En partie, avoua Ibiki sans se départir de son sourire. L'objectif de la dixième question était de savoir si vous aviez la mentalité d'un vrai shinobi. Lorsque l'on vous propose une mission périlleuse, vous avez deux choix: l'accepter ou la refuser. Mais l'existence même d'un ninja est pleine de dangers. Ainsi, refuser une mission car celle-ci vous semble au dessus de vos forces n'est pas un chose tolérable. Il ne vous reste donc que le choix logique: continuer au péril de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, marmonna la jeune fille.

- J'y viens. Or, un shinobi, lorsqu'il reçoit une mission, n'est pas toujours au mieux de sa force. Il peut être malade, blessé, mutiler même... Et pourtant, il fera la mission qui lui a été confié. C'est une des raisons d'être des neuf questions précédentes: épuiser votre mental pour voir jusqu'à quel point vous avez compris ce que signifie être un ninja.

- Et les autres raisons ?

- Il en reste deux. La première est évidente: Observer et évaluer votre capacité à récolter des informations. Ceux qui n'avaient pas le niveau pour tricher à un simple examen n'étaient pas encore prêt à réaliser des missions plus complexe que le rang D. De fait, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Car, après tout, la récolte d'informations est un des principaux objectifs d'un shinobi. Et si celui-ci se fait attraper, la sécurité de son village peut être compromise.

Sur ce, il défit son bandeau frontal et révéla son crâne, dépourvu du moindre cheveu. La vue horrifia bon nombre de genins présents, qui poussèrent des hoquets effrayés.

_''Balafres, dissection et trace de vrilles !'' _constata Sasuke. _''Ce mec est passé par une salle de torture !''_

_''Eh eh. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui doit être caché sous ses gants.'' _s'amusa Dosu.

_''Mate-moi la migraine qu'il doit se taper !'' _Songea Naruto. _''J'imagine même pas la quantité de médocs qu'il doit utiliser pour la calmer.''_

- Ceci, continua Ibiki en désignant son crâne, est ce qui vous arrivera si jamais vous veniez à vous faire capturer. Rappelez-vous en.

Après quoi il rattacha son bandeau, avant de conserver le silence. Un autre genin demanda:

- Quel est la dernière raison ?

- Ah, je me demandais si vous alliez me poser la question, répliqua Ibiki avec un sourire sinistre. La dernière raison, vous ne la saurez pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite, et pas de ma bouche.

_''J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet...''_ frissonna Naruto.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il d'autres questions ? Poursuivit Ibiki.

Toutefois, personne n'eut le temps d'en poser une nouvelle, car au même moment une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur éclata. Cela provoqua la stupeur chez la plupart des genins. On était au troisième étage, tout de même. Cela ne gêna toutefois pas une jeune femme de pénétrer dans une pirouette vertigineuse à travers la vitre brisée et atterrir devant un Ibiki soupirant, avant de le dissimuler à la vue de tous en accrochant devant lui un immense tissu noir. Celui-ci était maintenu en place par deux kunaïs plantés de chaque coté de la pièce et dessus était inscrit ''Examen chuunin: seconde épreuve''.

_''Bonjour la discrétion...''_ s'amusa le chef de la section interrogatoire.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite mes mignons, s'exclama celle qui devait être l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve. Je suis Anko Mitarashi et c'est moi qui...

Elle s'interrompit en sentant la main d'Ibiki, qui avait contourné la pancarte géante, sur son épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le juunin grimaça imperceptiblement avant de dire les propos blasphématoires:

- Calme-toi une seconde et observe la salle.

Ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce, bien décidé à lui faire gober des serpents venimeux si jamais il lui faisait perdre son temps. Ses pensées sadiques furent interrompues en voyant le nombre de pairs d'yeux qui la fixaient avec stupéfaction. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entreprit de compter les candidats encore présents. Le résultat la laissa perplexe.

- Quatre-vingt quatre candidats ? S'étonna Anko. Ibiki, tu as laissé passé vingt-huit équipes ?

- Disons qu'il y avait un certain nombre de bon candidats.

_''C'est ce que m'avait dit Hiruzen-sama.'' _songea l'examinatrice, le regard perçant. _''Mais à ce point ? J'en doute.''_

- Peu importe ! A la fin de la seconde épreuve, il restera à peine la moitié des équipes. Et je suis optimiste.

Cette affirmation jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Beaucoup de monde se demanda si elle était sérieuse ou non. Le sourire sadique qui naquit sur son visage répondit pour eux. Oh oui, elle l'était ! Naruto plissa le nez, car il avait sentit une odeur déplaisante, mais n'était pas parvenu à en trouver la source depuis l'arrivée de l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve. Anko passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en jubilant intérieurement.

- Bon, autant passer tout de suite aux réjouissances ! déclara-t-elle avec passion. Que tout les candidats me suivent. Direction : le lieu d'examen de la seconde épreuve. Ah, et pour info: je m'occuperais personnellement des retardataires. On va bien s'amuser !

_''Absolument !'' _pensa amèrement Sakura. _''Je suis persuadée qu'elle s'amuserait de la même façon s'il s'était agit de nous torturer.''_

Ignorant à quel point elle avait raison, la rose suivit les autres candidats qui sortait de la salle d'examen de la première épreuve. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une seule personne, en dehors des surveillants. Nullement pressé, Kabuto avançait à son propre rythme, parfaitement au courant de l'endroit ou il fallait se rendre. Au moment de sortir de la salle 301, il sortit de sa manche la carte que Naruto avait isolé du reste du paquet. Songeur, il l'activa, révélant sa propre fiche technique. Toutefois, à l'inverse des autres cartes que le Yakushi possédait, celle-ci était pratiquement vierge. En dehors de son nom, et de sa photo, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune information: pas de données sur ses capacités, sur le nombre et le rang des missions ou même simplement le nom de ses coéquipiers. L'affiliation à un village était également indiqué comme étant inconnu, ce qui pouvait sembler ridicule, car Kabuto portait le bandeau de Konoha de façon on ne peut plus visible.

_''Naruto Uzumaki, cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait intrigué... Répondras-tu à mes attentes ? Je me le demande.''_

Puis, désactivant la carte, il s'en alla vers le lieu de la prochaine épreuve.

Dans la salle d'examen de la première épreuve, Ibiki ramassait les questionnaires des candidats ayant réussi le premier test. Pas qu'il cela lui plaisait de le faire, loin de là. C'était d'ailleurs la tache la plus ennuyante de son épreuve. Il l'aurait délégué à un surveillant si deux choses ne l'en avait pas empêché. La première, c'était qu'il aimait le travail bien fait et qu'on n'était jamais aussi servit que par soi-même. La seconde, c'était qu'Anko lui avait ''gentiment demandé'' de corriger les copies pour elle. Elle savait se montrer convaincante, quand elle le voulait, et elle le voulait souvent. Elle lui avait expliqué avec chaleur que si jamais il ne le faisait pas lui-même, elle s'arrangerait pour lui couper les parties intimes avec un kunaï rouillé. Étant expert en torture, il savait que c'était une expérience à ne pas tenter si on pouvait l'éviter. Du coup il s'était empressé de lui affirmer qu'il s'en chargerait personnellement. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Tandis qu'il ramassait les questionnaires, il en profitait pour jeter un regard et donner un premier avis sur les réponses. La plupart des genins avaient réussi à copier correctement sur l'équipe de chuunins qu'il avait dissimulé parmi les candidats. Bien sur, ceux-ci avaient ensuite demandé l'abandon lors de la dixième question. Toutefois, à quelques reprises, un participant avait mal recopié une réponse, ou n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes. Il était donc assez fréquent que les questionnaires soient dépourvues d'une, deux ou trois réponses. Quatre ou cinq dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur un questionnaire vierge. Au début, il crut qu'il avait pris la copie d'un genin éliminé et particulièrement mauvais. Pourtant, en regardant le nom qui y figurait, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux seuls mots inscrits à la main lui était connus. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce nom qu'il avait haussé le niveau de l'épreuve. Apparemment, cela n'avait rien changé.

_''Réussir à passer ce test avec une copie blanche, il faut le faire.'' _songea Ibiki avec un certain amusement. _''Naruto Uzumaki... Ou plutôt Kitsune. Si l'examen n'avait été pourvu que de cette seule épreuve, tu aurais réussi. Dommage pour toi, car tu viens de te pénaliser, ainsi que ton équipe, pour la suivante. Bah, je suis sur qu'il saura se débrouiller...''_

Et ce fut avec un léger sourire qu'il termina de ramasser les copies, avant d'entreprendre de les corriger, et d'ajuster les résultats d'après les observations des surveillants.

Le groupe de genins fut dirigé par Anko à travers tout le village. Elle les conduisit jusqu'aux terrains d'entrainements, avant de s'arrêter devant le plus grand de tous, qui était consciencieusement grillagé. L'examinatrice se tourna alors vers ses candidats et déclara d'une voix particulièrement enjouée:

- Bienvenue sur le terrain d'entrainement n°44, aussi appelé la forêt de la mort. C'est à l'intérieur qu'aura lieu la seconde épreuve, qui débutera demain matin à dix heures précises.

- On ne commence pas maintenant, s'étonna Ino.

- Oh non, rigola Anko. Ce ne serait amusant ni pour vous ni pour moi. Je vous laisse le reste de la journée, ainsi qu'une nuit entière, pour vous préparer physiquement, mentalement et pour vous décider si oui ou non vous aurez le cran de participer à cette épreuve.

- Ibiki-sama nous a déjà poser cette question, protesta un genin de Konoha.

- Ah ? sembla s'étonner la juunin. Vraiment ? J'en doute. La dixième question est très différente avec celle que je vous pose actuellement.

- En quoi ? Demanda un autre candidat.

- La dixième question parlait d'un cas ou une mission vous mettrais _théoriquement_ en danger de mort. Là, je vous demande si vous désirez participer, car vous serez _réellement_ confronté à cette menace. Pénétrer dans la foret de la mort n'est pas sans danger, même pour un chuunin, c'est pourquoi si vous acceptez de participer, vous devrez signer ce formulaire.

Ledit formulaire était une déclaration de non-responsabilité de l'examinatrice affirmant que toutes blessures, empoisonnements, mutilations et probables décès seraient dus à l'incompétence des candidats plutôt qu'à un manque de sécurité lors de l'épreuve. Voilà une perspective d'avenir qui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Chaque participant reçu un exemplaire de ce formulaire, perplexe. Puis, un genin osa demander:

- Que se passe-t-il si on refuse de signer ?

- C'est simple, vous serez disqualifié et votre équipe avec. Personnellement, j'étais pour laisser des candidats continuer à deux ou seuls, si ses coéquipiers ne s'en sentaient pas capable. Mais étrangement, Hokage-sama a jugé préférable qu'ils soient disqualifiés. Selon lui, les possibilités de survivre sont déjà bien assez basses pour ne pas prendre le risque de les réduire davantage. Quel dommage !

_''Sadique.''_ pensèrent immédiatement les candidats.

''Toujours est-il que je vous laisse du temps pour réfléchir et vous préparer. Soyez m'en reconnaissant. Je vous demanderais qu'une seule chose: ne mourrez pas trop vite !

_''Sadique !''_ répétèrent automatiquement les candidats.

- Une minute ! s'exclama brusquement un genin. Vous ne nous avez pas dit en quoi consistait l'épreuve.

Anko le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ou serait l'intérêt de vous le dire maintenant ? Vous passeriez la soirée et la nuit à tenter d'anticiper les évènements. Non, si vous décidez de poursuivre l'examen, ce sera à l'aveugle, comme de véritables shinobis. Bon, puisque tout le monde est en possession d'un formulaire, je vous laisse ! Rendez vous ici même à dix heures précises. Les retardataires seront éliminés.

Et sur ce, elle disparut dans un shunshin, laissant les genins perplexes. Que faire durant ce laps de temps ? Chacun se le demanda. Naruto, pour sa part avait une idée toute simple sur le sujet: un bol (ou une dizaine de bols) de ramens et au lit. Et immédiatement, il partit en direction d'Ichiraku. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le poids de deux regards sur lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke et de Sakura. Retenant un soupir amusé, il se décida à les rejoindre. Posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun en demandant joyeusement:

- Alors, ça vous dirait un petit repas pour fêter ça, les tourteraux ?

- Si c'est toi qui paye, riposta Sakura.

- Aucun problème, déclara Naruto. Et toi Sasuke ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser ma petite amie ne serait-ce que le temps d'un repas, tu te goures, s'exclama Sasuke.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Direction Ichiraku ramens !

- J'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna Sakura. Ça va foutre mon régime en l'air.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, fit Sasuke innocemment, cela ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Sakura rougit, mais ne riposta pas. Ce fut un Naruto sautillant, une rose pivoine et un Uchiwa heureux (visible par un demi-micro-sourire et un regard parfaitement neutre) qui partirent donc en direction du stand de ramens.

Le repas fut délicieux, selon le point de vue de Naruto. Pour Sasuke, c'était un repas convenable. Pour Sakura, c'était un repas hyper-calorique. Mais ce qui demeurait dans l'esprit du trio c'était ce sentiment de partage. Car, en dehors des missions et des entrainements, les trois ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés pour partager le quotidien d'une personne normale. C'était à travers un simple bol de ramens qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'une barrière s'était formée entre eux. Sasuke et Sakura prenaient conscience que depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils avaient légèrement isolé leur ami blond. Naruto, lui, savait que ses secrets en étaient également en partie responsable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que l'Uzumaki n'était pas prêt à y renoncer. Ses secrets, une fois révélés ne ferait pratiquement aucun bien, seulement du mal.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que Naruto rentra chez lui, ce soir là. Pénétrant discrètement, il manqua de s'étouffer de rire en voyant Haku aux prises avec sept clones féminins du blond. La conclusion au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était simple. D'après les cartes dispersé sur la table du salon, des vêtements un peu trop nombreux au sol et de Haku tentant désespérément de conserver son pantalon à sa place, les Naruko avaient probablement dues le forcer à jouer au strip-poker. Et de toute évidence, il venait de perdre, mais pas sans opposer une farouche résistance, pour le plus grand bonheur des bunshins. Naruto fut repéré par Haku lorsqu'il gloussa finalement. Il avait le regard désespéré et le blond se décida finalement à lui venir en aide. Il annula le multiclonnage, ce qui le fit tituber sous la quantité d'informations reçues d'un coup.

Haku le retint avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. L'Uzumaki fit le tri dans ses nouveaux souvenirs et pâlit d'un coup. Il n'y avait que deux choses de vraiment intéressantes. La première était que son nouveau sceau était enfin terminé. La seconde était beaucoup plus intéressante et effrayante, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il s'agissait d'un kinjutsu de type suiton, qui permettait de se servir de n'importe quelle technique de type eau même sans posséder la nature de chakra requise. Ça, c'était pour la partie intéressante. La partie effrayante venait du prix à payer pour utiliser d'un tel pouvoir. En effet, on n'a jamais rien sans rien. Mais ce qui était demandé en échange de ce savoir était l'une des choses les plus précieuses de chaque personne vivante. A chaque utilisation, il devait en sacrifier une partie. Et le pire était qu'une fois que l'on détenait ce savoir, on ne parvenait plus à s'en débarrasser. Naruto était condamné à se rappeler qu'il pouvait utiliser le suiton à tout moment en échange d'une partie de lui-même. Et peu importe à quel point le prix à payer pouvait se montrer important, la tentation de s'en servir était immense.

Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, sans vraiment y parvenir, il reporta son attention sur Haku. Celui-ci était inquiet, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de seulement penser à se rhabiller. Naruto lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ce qui fonctionna moyennement. Ignorant son vertige, le blond se releva, parfaitement droit, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Haku fit de même en face de lui.

- L'examen est déjà terminé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, juste la première épreuve. On reprend demain dès dix heures.

Et sur ce, il lui raconta sa journée. Haku écouta attentivement, gloussant parfois discrètement devant tel ou tel commentaire. Il fronça des sourcils devant la description que Naruto fit d'Anko. A son goût, il s'agissait d'un portrait un peu trop détaillé pour un constat, malgré les affirmations du blond. Il ne dit toutefois rien, ne désirant pas faire de vague. L'Uzumaki était de toute évidence fatigué et peu disposé à un conflit quelconque. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se coucher, Haku le suivit de peu.

Naruto s'éveilla le lendemain dès les premiers rayons du soleil, soit un peu plus de deux heures avant le début de la seconde épreuve. Il prit une douche glacée, un petit déjeuner consistant mais pas trop et s'équipa. Devant les deux kunaïs balises de son père, il hésita. Devait-il les prendre ou non ? S'il les amenait et s'en servait, il compromettait sa couverture automatiquement. S'il ne les emmenait pas et qu'il en avait besoin, il risquait de le regretter. Soupirant, il opta pour un compromis. Il en emmenait un seul, ce qui serait suffisant pour un cas d'urgence et suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu. Le dissimulant sous un henge de façon à le faire ressembler à un bracelet, de façon à l'avoir directement sous la main en cas de besoin. Naruto laissa un mot à Haku, lui annonçant qu'il ne savait pas quand terminerait la prochaine épreuve. Il sortit ensuite de la maison pour tomber nez à nez avec Kakashi. Ce n'était toutefois pas une surprise, loin de là. L'Uzumaki avait sentit son odeur roder autour de chez lui depuis son réveil. Il devait l'avoir attendu, pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire.

- Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Naruto. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Je tenais à te parler avant la seconde épreuve.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ta participation, car je sais que tu ne voulais pas y participer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sasuke le voulait, lui, et Sakura aussi.

- Oui. J'ai remarqué que l'avis de Sasuke t'importait beaucoup. Bien plus que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir chez deux amis.

- Est-ce un problème ?

- Non... Pas vraiment. Juste surprenant.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Bon d'accord, je tenais également à te donner quelque chose.

- Je me disais bien...

Kakashi ouvrit sa pochette à sa hanche et y plongea la main. Pendant une horrible seconde, Naruto crut qu'il allait lui donner un exemplaire du paradis du batifolage. Toutefois, cet instant de stress ne dura pas, car la main du juunin en sortit un kunaï à trois branches. La troisième et dernière balise existante du Yondaime ! Comprenant ce que comptait faire Kakashi, Naruto recula d'un pas, par réflexe.

- Êtes-vous sûr de vous ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il est enfin temps pour toi de l'avoir. Comme je te l'avais promis il y a quelques temps.

- Mais... Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ce kunaï m'a sauvé la vie par le passé. Le Yondaime m'avait dit qu'il me l'offrait pour me porter chance. C'était le jour de mon élection officielle au poste de juunin que je l'ai reçu et il a tenu ses promesses.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. Ibiki, Anko... Deux sadiques de suite, c'est pas la joie. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas du luxe. Prend-le, au moins pour l'espoir qu'il apporte.

Après une dernière hésitation, Naruto tendis la main et attrapa le kunaï. Comme les deux autres, il était irrégulier et non-adapté à la main. Avec un sourire, Naruto fit un henge et le transforma en bracelet, exactement comme l'autre, mais au bras opposé. Kakashi haussa son sourcil, mais ne commenta pas.

- Merci sensei.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Bonne épreuve !

Et il disparut. Le sourire de Naruto s'estompa. Si Kakashi tenait à lui donner un objet qui avait tant de valeur à ses yeux, l'épreuve devait être particulièrement rude, même selon ses critères. Encore une heure et demi avant le début des festivités. Quinze minutes pour s'y rendre. Autant se mettre en condition immédiatement.

Naruto arriva quatre-vingt treize minutes avant le début de l'examen. L'équipe de Suna était la seule à être déjà présente. Gaara émettait déjà une légère pulsion meurtrière, mais contrôlée.

- Excité, n°1 ? demanda Naruto, curieux mais sans inquiétude.

- Et toi ?

- Plus que nécessaire. Trop peut-être. Mais c'est ton lot aussi, non ?

- Ne pose plus de question dont tu connais déjà la réponse, ou je te tues.

- Ce que tu es susceptible.

- Tu insistes ?

- Absolument pas.

Se désintéressant finalement de Gaara et de son regard acéré et transperçant, Naruto s'assit au pied d'un arbre, le dos contre l'écorce et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas, mais cela lui permit de ressentir la présence de chaque personne qui se présenta au cours de l'heure qui suivit. Il y eut l'équipe de Kiba, son frère d'adoption, ainsi que celle d'Ino. La sienne se présenta pratiquement au même moment. L'Uzumaki ouvrit alors les paupières et les rejoignit. Le malaise de la veille persistait légèrement, mais chacun fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser. A dix heures moins cinq, tous les genins étaient présents. A dix heures pile, Anko apparut devant le groupe de candidats.

- Tout le monde est présent ? demanda Anko, visiblement déçu que ce soit le cas. Tant pis, je ferais avec. Bon, que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement.

Pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Les candidats en savaient assez sur leur examinatrice pour ne pas la contrarier. Ils se tinrent tous parfaitement droit, attendant la suite. Anko jeta un regard perçant à chacun, avant de poursuivre d'une voix mielleuse parfaitement effrayante:

– Bien... Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, la seconde épreuve se déroulera dans la foret de la mort. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est ce que vous allez y faire. Comme vous vous en doutez, il y aura une mission à réaliser.

Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit trois objets. De là ou il était, Naruto pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de trois fragments à la forme arrondie et qui, ensembles, une fois assemblés, formaient un tout. Sur chaque morceau était gravé un animal différent: une grenouille, un serpent et une limace. Chaque fragment, lié à son propre animal, possédait deux encoches: une creuse et une proéminente. Les proéminences étaient différentes d'un fragment à l'autre, de sorte que la grenouille s'enclenchait dans le creux de la limace, qui elle-même s'enclenchait dans le creux du serpent, qui lui-même s'enclenchait dans le creux de la grenouille. L'ensemble pouvait ressembler à un médaillon et tenait aisément dans le creux de la main. Anko mit le serpent dans sa main gauche, conservant les deux autres dans la droite, qu'elle tendit en l'air, de façon à ce tous les voient.

- Dans quelques minutes, je vous donnerais au hasard l'une des baveuses que j'ai dans la main droite, à savoir la grenouille ou la limace. Votre objectif sera simple: réunir les trois fragments ensemble et vous rendre à la tour qui se trouve au centre de le foret de la mort. Naturellement, cela signifiera que vous aurez à vous affronter entre vous. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Ce n'était pas le terme qu'aurait employé la majorité des candidats, mais il était vrai que cela serait intéressant. Pourtant, il y avait un problème à l'explication donnée par Anko. Et il était de taille !

- Si vous ne nous donnez que la grenouille ou la limace, comment sommes-nous censé réunir les trois ? s'exclama un genin.

- Ah... Le sournois serpent ! riposta Anko d'une voix rusée. Contrairement aux deux baveuses, celui-ci ne vous sera pas donné. Quarante exemplaires du serpent ont été disséminé à travers la foret, ce qui équivaut au nombre d'équipes inscrit au début de l'examen. Vous n'êtes plus que vingt-huit à présent, ce qui laisse douze fragments en surplus. Étant donné la superficie de la foret de la mort, ce ne sera pas du luxe. Comme pour les baveuses, obtenir le sournois est une chose. Encore faut-il le garder ! Réunir la limace, la grenouille et le serpent ne suffira pas pour finir l'épreuve. Il faudra ensuite parvenir à vous rendre dans les temps à la tour centrale. L'épreuve durera cinq jours. Si vous parvenez à assembler intégralement le médaillon et à atteindre la tour avant ce délai, vous passerez l'épreuve et serez immunisé jusqu'à sa fin. Une fois le fragment de médaillon en votre possession, vous serez conduit à une des entrées de la foret.

Anko se dirigea vers une tente, qui avait été aménagé depuis la veille, probablement pour pouvoir donné les fragments du médaillon à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Au moment de passer le seuil, elle se tourna vers les candidats, et déclara d'une voix enjouée:

- Au fait, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, ou peut-être que si, mais il y a un dernier point à savoir au sujet du début de l'examen. Les notes que vous avez obtenus à la premières épreuves détermineront votre ordre d'entrée dans la foret de la mort. Plus votre score est élevé, plus vous entrerez rapidement. Chaque équipe entrera exactement deux minutes après la précédente. Ainsi, la dernière équipe entrera cinquante quatre minutes après la première. A tout de suite...

Et elle disparut sous la tente. Naruto s'était figé. Il s'était cru malin à l'épreuve précédente en voulant faire quelque chose d'originale. Il avait rendu copie vierge et passé l'épreuve haut la main. Mais à présent, cette feuille blanche semblait peser lourd sur sa conscience. Deux minutes... Un shinobi pouvait faire beaucoup de choses en cent vingt secondes: monter des pièges, se dissimuler... La seule limite possible était l'imagination du ninja. Et à cause de l'Uzumaki, l'équipe n°7 allait perdre plusieurs places dans le classement. Sasuke regardait son équipier blond du coin de l'œil. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas remplit sa copie, puisqu'il l'avait observé une bonne partie de s quarante-cinq minutes qu'avaient durée la première épreuve. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, car il savait qu'à la base il ne voulait pas être là. Il était même surpris qu'il n'ait pas encore abandonné.

Sakura, pour sa part, n'avait pas d'avis tranché. D'une part, elle trouvait dommage que Naruto ne s'implique pas sérieusement. De l'autre, elle était perplexe. Pourquoi s'impliquait-il dans ce cas, alors qu'il était tellement plus simple de n'en rien faire ? Décidément, Naruto était incompréhensible.

Dans l'immédiat, personne n'avait bougé ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. D'un regard, l'Uzumaki fit comprendre à Sakura et Sasuke qu'ils passeraient en premier, puisque personne ne semblait décidé à le faire. Le brun hocha la tête et prit la tête du groupe, avant de pénétrer dans la tente. Anko était assise derrière une table toute simple. Dessus était posé un fragment de médaillon: la grenouille.

- Voici votre fragment, dit la juunin d'un ton neutre. Gardez-le précieusement. Dirigez-vous vers l'entrée numéro vingt-trois. En sortant, demandez à la prochaine équipe de se présenter.

Sasuke regarda ses coéquipiers, tentant de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il vit le regard perçant de Naruto, et plus spécifiquement sa pupille fendue. L'Uchiwa connaissait ce regard, pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises: de l'excitation ! L'Uzumaki semblait enfin prendre les choses au sérieux. L'atmosphère était devenue électrique, cela donna la chair de poule à Sasuke, sans réelle raison. D'un accord tacite, Naruto prit le fragment et le mit dans sa poche. Au moment ou il s'approcha de la juunin, l'odeur de l'air se modifia. Reniflant, il reconnut cette flagrance:

- Vous sentez le serpent, lui fit remarquer Naruto.

- Tu as un problème avec ça ? menaça la juunin un kunaï sous la gorge du blond.

- Pas du tout, le rassura le blond. C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas la seule que je croise au cours de cet examen à sentir ainsi.

Anko fronça les sourcils, tandis que Naruto haussait les épaules en se dégageant. Après quoi, l'équipe n°7 sortit de la tente. Sakura demanda alors dans un filet de voix:

- Comment récupérer les deux morceaux manquants ?

- Pour le plus simple, répondit le blond sur le même ton, si vous me donnez l'autorisation, je peux arranger ça tout de suite.

- Tu ne comptes pas le voler à l'examinatrice tout de même ? questionna Sasuke, à peine inquiet par la perspective.

- Je ne suis pas fou, protesta Naruto. Face à cette psychopathe, ce serait du suicide. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y ! fit le brun, amusé.

- ...

Naruto hocha la tête imperceptiblement, puis fit encore quelques pas et trébucha. Le fragment glissa de sa poche et tomba sur le sol à la vue de tous les candidats. L'Uzumaki le prit rapidement, avant de le ranger négligemment dans sa poche, comme si de rien était. Il ne regarda pas autour de lui, ne fit aucun mouvement nerveux, ni aucun geste montrant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Il s'éloigna des autres candidats, en compagnie de Sasuke et de Sakura. La rose fulminait, à présent. Naruto était un imbécile, ni plus ni moins. C'était évident ! Sasuke non plus ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Le blond était beaucoup trop adroit pour simplement trébucher et révéler l'objet le plus précieux de l'épreuve. Il ne dit rien toutefois, et un simple regard à Sakura la dissuada de parler. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin des oreilles indiscrètes, la Haruno explosa finalement:

- Non mais t'es malade ! Comment peut-on être si maladroit ? C'est pas croyable. A cause de ton incompétence, tout le monde sait quel fragment on a.

- Justement ! révéla Naruto.

- Tordu, commenta Sasuke en comprenant la logique. Le pire étant que ça pourrait bien marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ? Demanda la rose, regardant tour à tour le brun et le blond avec confusion. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

- C'est simple, lui confia Naruto. Si nous ignorons qui possède quel fragment, il suffit de forcer le hasard. Ainsi, en révélant par ''hasard'' le fragment en notre possession, ceux qui auront le même que nous ne prendront pas le risque de s'épuiser en nous affrontant. A l'inverse, ceux qui ont l'autre fragment, celui de la limace, seront tentés de nous prendre pour cible principale, sachant à l'avance que nous avons ce qu'ils convoitent.

- En gros, comprit Sakura, on donne l'illusion d'être l'appât, alors qu'en réalité nous sommes les chasseurs.

- Exactement !

- Sasuke a raison, conclut la genin. C'est complètement tordu !

- Merci.

- Et maintenant ?

- Là s'arrête mes compétences. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui est le mieux: se terrer dans un coin en piégeant autour de nous, errer au hasard ou traquer. Un avis ?

- Se terrer ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, analysa Sasuke, si seulement il n'y avait pas le fragment du serpent à trouver. Errer au hasard ne nous apportera rien, sinon des ennuis. Reste la traque. Le problème, c'est que si on est séparé dans la foret, les chances de se retrouver par la suite sont faibles. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de reconnaissance, pour le cas ou l'un de nous derait remplacé par une personne sous henge.

Naruto réfléchit un quart de seconde, avant de sourire. Il défit ses deux bracelets et les tendis à ses équipiers, qui le regardaient avec perplexité. Il s'expliqua:

- Tant que vous porterez ces bracelets, je saurais ou vous êtes, et donc indirectement si ceux qui me font face sont ceux qu'ils prétendent être. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents, alors ne les perdez pas et rendez-les moi une fois l'épreuve terminée. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sakura le prit du bout des doigts, presque avec religion. Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais prit le sien sans poser de question. Tous deux l'enfilèrent à leur bras droit et observèrent Naruto transformer un kunaï en bracelet avant de faire de même. Ainsi, cela pouvait ressembler à un signe distinctif, mais ce n'était en réalité qu'un subterfuge destiné à Naruto. Après réflexion, celui-ci donna également le fragment de médaillon à Sasuke, prétextant que c'était plus prudent, étant donné que leurs ''poursuivants'' s'attendaient à ce que ce fut l'Uzumaki qui la conservât. Une fois arrivée à la porte numéro vingt-trois, ils virent un message laissé à leur intention. Il s'agissait d'un papier portant une courte inscription.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Résultat de la première épreuve: 10 points_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

_Résultat de la première épreuve: 10 points_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Résultat de la première épreuve: 1 point_

_Total_

_21 points_

_Rang_

_7ème_

_Départ lors de la seconde épreuve_

_onze heures + douze minutes_

_Ouverture des portes: automatique_

_Fermeture des portes automatiques après soixante secondes d'ouverture_

_Bonne chance_

L'épreuve commencerait donc à onze heures précise. La première équipe partant dès le début et la suivante deux minutes après, le septième de la liste partait donc avec un retard de douze minutes. Sacré handicap, mais comparé aux vingt et une qui suivaient, ce n'était pas si dramatique. Loin de là ! Il restait trente-cinq minutes avant onze heures et quarante-sept avant leur entrée dans la course. Que faire en attendant ? Sasuke vérifiait et revérifiait son matériel, s'assurant qu'il était tout à fait opérationnel. Sakura, pour sa part, observait l'intérieur de la foret, se demandant quel genre d'atrocité elle pouvait contenir. Naruto, lui, était totalement déconnecté. Rien n'importait en dehors des battements de son propre cœur. Il écoutait son rythme, lent comme celui d'un prédateur. Quarante-huit pulsations à la minute ! Mille six-cents quatre-vingt battements lorsque sonna le début de la seconde épreuve. Deux mille deux-cents cinquante six battements lorsque la porte automatique s'ouvrit. Deux mille deux-cents soixante-sept battements lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée, en compagnie de son équipe. Deux mille trois-cents quatre battements quand la porte se referma derrière eux. La seconde épreuve venait de commencer.

Courant à travers le bois, l'équipe n°7 tentait de trouver un opposant. N'importe lequel suffirait pour commencer. Tout en filant, ils regardaient avec attention leur environnement, tentant de repérer un autre genin, ou l'un des fragments du serpents disséminés à travers la foret. Trouver l'un comme l'autre révélerait du hasard, mais la chance ne faisait-elle pas également partie de la voie du shinobi ? Après avoir sentit le parfum d'Anko, Naruto savait d'avance que le fragment du serpent était caché de façon logique. Mais quelle logique ? Cela, il l'ignorait. Pourtant, la réponse était là, il l'avait, il en était sur. Mais il ne la trouvait pas, malgré tous ses efforts. Bah, Anko leur avait donné cinq jours, ce n'était pas par compassion. Ce devait être le temps nécessaire pour comprendre et trouver le fragment du serpent.

Ils cherchèrent des traces humaines pendant deux bonnes heures sans rien trouver. Pourtant, à présent, tous les genins étaient dans la foret de la mort. Quatre-vingt un genins, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça pourtant ! A quel point le terrain d'entrainement n°44 était-il grand pour ne croiser personne en plus de cent vingt minutes ? Sakura était étonnement silencieuse, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Brusquement, Naruto s'arrêta, imité presque immédiatement par Sasuke et Sakura. Un regard du blond les fit comprendre qu'ils étaient surveillés. Les sens de l'Uzumaki étaient tellement affutés que ses équipiers avaient appris avec le temps à faire confiance en ses capacités. C'était toujours un secret de moins que le blond avait à porter. Jouant la comédie, Naruto regarda ses compagnons avec un regard d'excuse.

- Navré, mais il faut que j'aille arroser les plantes.

- Beurk, fit la rose d'un air dégouté. Par pitié épargne-moi les détails. Je suis une damoiselle sensible.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Mais ça ne change rien aux faits.

- On n'a pas toute la journée ! rappela Sasuke. Alors grouille !

- Ok !

Naruto poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-ennuyé. Après quoi il s'enfonça dans les buissons et entreprit de faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait: arroser les plantes. Trois, deux, un... D'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, il se rhabilla et attrapa le poing en vol de son assaillant. Il lui asséna ensuite un violent coup de poing dans l'œsophage, ce qui le fit s'évanouir. Fouillant les affaires du genin, il ne trouva pas grand chose d'utile: des kunaïs et des shurikens, quelques rations de survies et plusieurs cordages. Pas de fragment de médaillon. Tant pis. Liant les pieds et les poings de son adversaire, il dissimula ses armes dans la nature. Après quoi il retourna voir ses équipiers.

- Alors ? murmura Sakura dès qu'il fut de retour.

- Rien d'intéressant. Juste un petit prétentieux. Et de votre coté ?

- Pas âme qui vive, affirma Sasuke alors que son regard le démentait.

Naruto l'avait aussi remarqué. A l'odeur de terre fraichement retournée, une personne s'était dissimulée sous le sol et les espionnait. Au sifflement léger que faisait un souffle de vent à l'intérieur d'un tube, il se trouvait à portée de voix. Mais ce petit bruit était contrôlé, la personne qui les observait, quelle qu'elle fut, n'était pas un simple genin. Niveau chuunin minimum. Gaara aurait pu correspondre, mais ce n'était pas son genre de tourner autour du pot. Qui d'autre alors ?

- Bon, déclara Sasuke en voyant le regard perturbé du blond. A partir de maintenant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de définir un mot de passe pour nous identifier. Ce sera un extrait des préceptes du ninja. Écoutez bien !

Et il récita un phrase. Une simple phrase qui pourtant durait dix bonnes secondes à réciter. Parfait, le leurre était lancé, restait à savoir si le poisson serait ferré. Apparemment oui, car dès l'instant ou Sasuke finit de réciter le ''mot de passe'' une tornade sépara les trois genins, les isolant les uns des autres...

L'équipe de Kiba s'avançait à travers la foret de la mort. Le maître d'Akamaru était relativement euphorique. La raison en était assez simple: un groupe de genins les avaient ''traqué'' et étaient tombés dans le piège qu'ils avaient installé. Ledit piège était composé de sangsues de Konoha: se faire attraper par l'une d'elle pouvait se révéler mortel. En échange de l'aide du groupe de Kiba, l'autre équipe avait accepté de donner leur fragment de médaillon. Coup de chance, c'était celui qui leur manquait. A présent, ils avaient la limace et la grenouille en leur possession. Par mesure de sécurité, ils les avaient attachés à un arbre avant de s'en aller. A présent, Kiba était euphorique. Hinata, grâce à son dojutsu familial, le byakugan, avait ensuite découvert le fragment du serpent dans le creux d'un arbre. L'Inuzuka avait laissé l'honneur à la jeune Hyuga d'assembler les trois morceaux et de reconstituer le médaillon. C'était Shino qui le portait, désormais, dissimulé sous son immense manteau. Alors que l'équipe filait à toute vitesse vers la tour central, Akamaru sentit une odeur de danger.

S'arrêtant suffisamment près pour pouvoir observer et suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repérer, Kiba, Hinata et Shino observèrent l'unique équipe de Suna se confronté à l'une des équipe d'Ame.

''Ououaf ouaf.'' murmura Akamaru

- Merde, jura Kiba. C'est pas le moment de nous faire choper, pas alors qu'on est à deux doigts de finir l'épreuve.

- Qu'à dit Akamaru ? s'enquit Hinata à voix basse.

- Que le gars d'Ame était dangereux.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car la tension ambiante se fit plus lourde soudainement. L'équipe d'Ame faisait la forte tête.

- Donnez-nous votre fragment et nous vous laisseront la vie sauve, déclara leur leader.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, révéla Gaara. Vous nous donnez votre fragment et je vous tue. Ça évitera

au moins que le fragment soit souillé par votre sang.

- Petit impertinent, siffla le leader des genins d'Ame. Ninpo: jouro senbon !

Il jeta un parapluie en l'air, qui tournoya et projeta une véritable pluie d'aiguille. Kankuro se protégea avec sa marionnette, toujours dissimulée sous ses bandages. Temari fit de même avec son éventail. Gaara, pour sa part, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les senbons volèrent vers lui mais furent arrêtés à quelques centimètres de son corps par une masse de sable informe qui sortait de la jarre dans son dos. Le junchuriki de Suna lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Le tuer ne semblait pas intéressant à ses yeux, mais le laisser vivre n'avait pas l'air utile pour autant. Attrapant le parapluie jeté en l'air, Gaara projeta son sable sur les deux autres genins d'Ame, empêchant le leader de recevoir de l'aide.

- Ninpo: Sabaku Kyu ! Déclara le roux

Les deux genins furent totalement recouverts de sable, immobilisant leurs moindres mouvements. Le leader d'Ame se figea, le corps tremblant. Gaara ne s'amusait pas du tout, ce qui était mauvais signe. Kankuro et Kabuto savaient que si leur frère s'ennuyait, la situation pouvait devenir incontrôlable. Pour preuve, il venait d'utiliser le sarcophage de sable. Cela les inquiétait, car il pouvait faire preuve d'un sadisme incomparable. Pourtant, le roux restait étrangement calme, malgré le fait que ses adversaires ne répondaient pas à ses attentes. Il leva la main vers les deux monticules de sable ou étaient enfermés les deux genins et murmura:

- Ninpo: Sabaku soso !

Les deux deux sarcophages se compressèrent violemment, projetant le sang des pauvres victimes enfermées dedans et qui venaient d'être broyées. Le liquide écarlate tomba sur le sol telle une pluie gluante. Gaara s'en protégea avec le parapluie de son opposant. Temari et Kakuro avaient fait un bond hors de portée de la douche de sang. Finalement, ils avaient eu tort de s'inquiéter. Leur cadet était si peu intéressé par le groupe d'Ame qu'il voulait en finir rapidement. Au moins ne les faisait-il pas souffrir inutilement. Leur leader tomba à genoux et sortit son fragment de médaillon. Il le posa devant lui et recula d'un petit pas.

- Le voilà, murmura-t-il d'une voix effrayée. Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, fit Gaara d'une voix neutre.

Il s'avança et ramassa le fragment. C'était la grenouille. L'équipe de Suna avait déjà la limace. Gaara hocha la tête, une lueur dans le regard. Aussitôt, le sable ensevelit le corps du dernier genin d'Ame qui ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Mais tu avais dit, couina-t-il.

- Je l'ai dit, et je le fait, répondit Gaara. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce monde, alors je vais t'aider à partir et à te rendre vers un monde meilleur. Je m'occupe même de ton enterrement. Sois-en heureux ! Tu es déjà dans le sarcophage du désert.

- Non, pitié...

- Sabaku soso !

Le genin fut réduit en bouillie. Gaara, à l'aide de son sable, creusa un trou et y laissa les restes écrasés de son adversaire, avant de reboucher le tout.

- Et voilà, comme promis, mort et enterré.

- Gaara ? demanda Temari d'une voix hésitante. Ça va ? C'est la première fois que je te vois montrer du respect à un mort, pour ainsi dire.

Le roux la regarda dans les yeux, elle pouvait y voir une fièvre et une promesse de mort.

- Je ne montre aucun respect pour qui que ce soit. Je me réserve seulement pour un adversaire digne de ce nom. Pourquoi devrais-je m'exciter pour une bande de faiblards incompétents ?

- Mais tu l'as enterré ! fit remarqué Kankuro.

- Je respecte mes promesses, expliqua Gaara comme si c'était idiot de penser le contraire. Dans quelques années, ce qui reste de lui deviendra une quelconque plante ou arbre. C'est tout. Et si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui, cessez de m'ennuyer. Ninpo: Suna no Kanchi !

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Gaara avait dispersé son sable autour d'eux. A présent, il avait enclenché la détection de sable. Pourquoi faire ? Le roux avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur quelque chose hors de portée de la compréhension de son frère et de sa sœur. Rouvrant les yeux brusquement, il se tourna et attrapa un petit paquet de sable qui flottait vers lui. Au contact de ses doigts, le sable réintégra la calebasse dans son dos, tandis qu'un fragment de médaillon atterrit dans sa main. Le serpent ! Gaara avait utilisé le Suna no Kanchi pour repérer le dernier fragment dissimulé dans la foret et le lui ramener. Avec un minuscule sourire, Gaara assembla le médaillon et partit en direction de la tour, suivit par Temari et Kankuro.

- Ouf ouaf, murmura Akamaru dès que l'équipe de Suna ne fut plus à portée de voix.

- Tu aurais pu mieux articuler, s'exaspéra Kiba, la sueur perlant sur son visage tant le combat l'avait effrayé.

- Que dit Akamaru ? demanda Hinata.

- Qu'il nous avait prévenu que le gars d'Ame était en danger.

- Il avait pas dit le contraire ?

- Non, c'est moi qui avait mal compris. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour nous.

- Allons-y, fit Shino.

- Oui, répondit Kiba. Finissons-en avec cette épreuve au plus vite.

Et ils partirent à leur tour en direction de la tour, s'assurant de ne pas suivre le même chemin que l'équipe de Suna.

En dehors de la foret de la mort, Anko mangeait des bâtonnets de dangos d'un air songeur. Songeuse, elle repensait aux paroles d'un blond à qui elle avait donné un fragment de médaillon. Elle sentait le serpent, hein ? Cela, elle le savait, car plusieurs juunin traqueur lui avait fait la remarque par le passé. Bon, la plupart n'avait plus osé ensuite, car elle avait menacé de leur enfoncé un kunaï dans l'anus s'ils s'avisaient de recommencer. Naruto Uzumaki... C'était sa présence à l'examen qui l'avait convaincu de modifier la seconde épreuve. D'une certaine façon, elle en était contente, car cela avait stimulé son esprit combatif et son désir de relever les défis. Mais elle était perturbé par la suite des paroles qu'il avait dit ensuite.

_''C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas la seule que je croise au cours de cet examen à sentir ainsi.''_

Pour avoir une odeur comme la sienne, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon: manipuler des serpents, soit à travers des jutsus, soit directement. Hors, à sa connaissance, les hebi-shinobis ne couraient pas les rues. Ils n'étaient même que deux: elle même et _lui_. Mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, ou un genin quelconque qui possédait un serpent de compagnie chez lui. _Il_ n'aurait pas pris le risque de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après son passif à Konoha. Oui, ce n'était qu'une étrange coïncidence, rien de plus. Anko fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par deux chuunins qui couraient vers elle à en perdre haleine.

- Anko-sama, Anko-sama. Nous avons un problème !

- … ? répondit Anko, un dango dans la bouche. Quel genre ?

- On vient de retrouver une des équipes de genins à leur entrée.

- Quoi ? Ils se sont dégonflés ?

- Non...

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de passer la porte ?

- Non...

- Alors quoi ?

- Ils sont mort ! Quelqu'un les a tué, et de façon barbare. S'il vous plait, venez voir par vous même.

Anko soupira de mécontentement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était être dérangé en plein repas. Pourtant, étrangement, elle n'avait plus faim. Au lieu de ça, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais ! Pourvu que ce soit juste parce qu'elle avait mangé des dangos périmés... En trois minutes, elle fut sur place: entrée numéro trente-sept. Les trois genins venaient de Kusa, ça se voyait à leur tenue et à leur bandeau frontal. Ils étaient tous couchés sur le ventre, de façon qu'on ne puisse voir leur visage sans les retourner. Le visage livide, un chuunin attrapa le bras d'un mort et le mit sur le dos, avant de faire de même avec les deux autres, révélant ainsi l'horreur qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Le visage des trois genins avait fondu, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un masque qu'on avait enlevé. A la place, il ne restait que de la peau, parfaitement lisse. Anko avait pâlit, et de la sueur coulait sur son front et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était peut-être exactement ça ! C'était _son_ œuvre, elle en était certaine, à présent. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour commettre de telles atrocités. Mais pour quelle raison s'impliquerait-_il_ dans quelque chose d'aussi banal que l'examen chuunin._Il_ était un collectionneur, d'une certaine manière, ce qui signifiait qu'_il_ convoitait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Prévenez le Hokage et demandez-lui d'envoyer des renforts, des Anbus ou ce qu'il veut, dans la foret de la mort, hurla une Anko paniqué. C'est urgent !

- Et vous Anko-sama ?

- Je vais pénétrer dans la foret de la mort et tenter de retrouver l'intrus. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous ! On a pas une seconde à perdre.

Sur ce, elle sauta par-dessus la clôture et pénétra dans la foret de la mort, tandis que les chuunins fonçaient à toute vitesse chez l'Hokage...

Sasuke se retrouva isolé de ses équipiers. Étant donné qu'il était le possesseur du fragment de médaillon, c'était à lui de rester sur ses gardes. Lorsque la tornade se dissipa, l'Uchiwa entreprit de reformer l'équipe. Il trouva Sakura rapidement, car celle-ci était encore sonnée par les évènements et était resté à découvert. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Sasuke, elle lui fit un grand sourire, heureuse de le voir. Celui-ci, toutefois, ne s'approcha pas.

- Le mot de passe, réclama-t-il.

- Ah oui, pardon.

Elle récita la phrase extraite des préceptes du ninja sans la moindre erreur ni hésitation. Sasuke se détendit légèrement. Après un léger baiser d'encouragement, Ils se mirent à la recherche de leur compagnon blond. Ils le trouvèrent, ou plutôt lui les trouva, quelques minutes après. Il leur fit signe de la main et voulut s'approcher, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Le mot de passe, réclama-t-il à nouveau.

- Ce que tu peux être pressé, s'exaspéra Naruto. Tais-toi et écoute bien.

A son tour, il récita la phrase des préceptes du ninja. Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement et Sasuke sourit. Toutefois, dès l'instant ou Naruto fit un pas vers eux, le brun lui jeta un kunaï au visage, que le blond évita aisément.

- A quoi tu joues ? hurla Naruto.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour l'espionnage, lui confia Sasuke. Je n'y aurais vu que du feu, si seulement le vrai Naruto n'avait pas mis en place une sécurité. Tu n'es pas lui, sinon tu aurais su quoi faire en nous trouvant.

- Votre Naruto m'a l'air d'être une personne prudente, s'amusa la personne en dissipant son henge, révélant un genin de Kusa. Dommage pour lui car d'ici peu, il sera au fond de l'estomac d'un serpent.

- Monstre ! S'horrifia Sakura.

- Génie, rectifia l'espion amusé par la conversation. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de débattre sur le sujet. Il se trouve que vous avez quelque chose que je désire, et je compte m'en emparer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous avons le fragment de médaillon ?

- Oh, je suis certain que tu l'as, mon petit Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa frissonna en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé. Il fixa son opposant, il ressemblait à un genin comme un autre, à l'exception de ses yeux fendues comme celles d'un serpent. Il était plus vieux que Sasuke, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était visible à son maintien parfaitement droit. Le genin passa une main sur son visage, avant de fixer ses deux opposants en y injectant une pulsion meurtrière. Aussitôt, Sasuke et Sakura se virent criblé de kunaïs et de shurikens. Cette sensation de peur était bien supérieure à ce qu'ils avaient ressentit face à Zabuza. Plus dense et beaucoup plus violente, presque palpable. C'était à tel point qu'aucun des deux ne parvint à esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'individu s'approcha doucement, ondulant presque sur le sol, avant de lancer plusieurs shurikens sur Sasuke. Celui-ci se planta un kunaï dans la jambe remplaçant la peur par la douleur et esquivant ainsi les projectiles. L'assaillant lui en fit d'ailleurs le compliment. Malgré la situation, cela flatta son égo d'Uchiwa. Puis, une idée lui vint. C'était une solution qui pourrait peut-être leur sauver la vie. Sortant le fragment de la grenouille, il le présenta à l'ennemi, qui le fixa quelque secondes, le regard neutre.

- C'est ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te le donne, nous laisseras-tu en paix ?

- Mon petit Sasuke, tu as enfin compris le mode de pensée des prédateurs. En effet, si tu leur sacrifie ton gibier, ils se délaisseront de toi au profit du plus faible.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous jeter le fragment de la grenouille et partir avec Sakura. Vous êtes prêt ?

- On ne peut plus prêt !

Sasuke referma sa main sur le fragment de médaillon avant de rejeter la main en arrière. Il amorça ensuite son bras et commença à le projeter en avant. Toutefois, une main intercepta son poignet avant qu'il eut le temps de lancer la grenouille à leur ennemi. Regardant le nouveau-venu, il constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva le blond.

A l'intérieur de la foret de la mort, une équipe de genin de Konoha s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre massif et facilement reconnaissable au nœud que faisait ses racines. Comme n'importe quelle équipe de genin, celle-ci était composée de deux garçons et d'une fille. Chacun avait un signe distinctif qui le rendait facilement discernable au cours de l'examen chuunin. Tout d'abord, l'un d'eux était habillé d'un vêtement vert moulant et d'une coupe au bol et avait pour nom Lee. Le second avait des yeux perles et de longs cheveux, propres aux Hyuga et répondait au nom de Neji. La dernière, enfin, était coiffée dans un style chinois très classique et s'appelait Tenten.

Les trois s'accroupirent autour du nœud dans les racines de l'arbre. Neji sortit un kunaï et l'y planta.

- Ici sera notre point de rendez-vous. On se retrouve ici dans vingt-quatre heures pour faire le point. Il nous faut trouver les fragments de la grenouille et du serpent.

- Juste une question, déclara Tenten. Est-ce qu'on privilégie une équipe ou un village ?

- Non, répondit Neji. Tout le monde est une cible. Juste une chose, en revanche: on ne s'attaque pas aux blessés, ce serait déshonorant pour nous de gagner de cette façon.

Lee hocha la tête, tout à fait satisfait par cet déclaration. Tenten, pour sa part, avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle aimait ce genre de défis également. Neji était celui qui les connaissait et les comprenait le mieux, en dehors de leur sensei. Il savait comment ils pensaient et comment leur faire plaisir.

- D'autres questions ? fit Neji.

- Aucune, répondit Lee avec vigueur.

- Dans ce cas, dispersion !

Et les trois genins foncèrent dans trois directions différentes, à la recherche des deux fragments manquants...

Naruto fut séparé de ses compagnons par une brusque tornade. Un des plus violents vents qu'il ait connu le propulsa dans la direction opposée. Quelque chose chez le blond, probablement son instinct, lui donna la désagréable impression que cette bourrasque l'emmenait à un endroit bien définit. Lorsque finalement le vent s'apaisa, Naruto se rattrapa à la branche d'un arbre pour ne pas s'écraser au sol, avant d'atterrir souplement sur l'herbe encore humide. Se concentrant, il sentit la présence des kunaïs-balises que portaient Sakura et Sasuke à environ cinq cents mètres vers le nord-est. Devait-il les rejoindre en utilisant l'hiraishin no jutsu ? Non, ce serait prendre un risque inutile, surtout qu'il pouvait les rejoindre à pied en quelques minutes à peine. Alors quel était ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait ?

Un craquement retentit derrière Naruto. Le blond se raidit. Ce n'était pas le genre de bruit que faisait une branche quand on marchait dessus, plutôt celui que ferait un arbre qui se brisait en deux. Et ça, c'était très mauvais signe ! Se retournant lentement, il découvrit en face de lui un serpent haut de presque huit mètres et long de plus de trente. Ondulant autour des arbres, il l'observait de ses pupilles fendues. Le regard de l'animal indiquait qu'il était en chasse et qu'il venait de trouver sa proie. Naruto n'avait pas besoin que ses cinq sens ne lui hurlent qu'il était le seul être vivant à cent mètre à la ronde pour savoir qui était le futur repas du reptile. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, parole d'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, son sang bouillonnait déjà dans ses veines, prêt à faire couler celui du serpent géant.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux adversaires ne bougea, chacun jaugeant du regard son opposant, à moins que le serpent ne se demandât simplement le goût que pouvait avoir cet humain à l'odeur si peu humaine. Ce fut le reptile qui fit le premier mouvement. Élevant la tête de plusieurs mètres, tout en restant sous la cime des arbres, il se projeta en avant. Naruto bondit sur le coté, avec un immense sourire.

- Tu es vraiment une grosse bête, tu le savais ? demanda le blond.

- Sssssssss, ragea le serpent.

- Désolé, se moqua l'Uzumaki. Je parle le chien, le renard et la plupart des langue canines, mais pas le serpent.

- Ssss...

- Si tu as l'intention de me manger, tu devras mettre la main à la patte. Au mais j'y pense, tu n'en as pas ! Désolé pour toi, mais tu n'as aucune chance.

Le serpent sembla le comprendre et poussa un sifflement de frustration. Se jetant une nouvelle fois sur Naruto, il écrasa au passage une bonne dizaines d'arbres qui s'effondrèrent dans un vacarme épouvantable. Le blond, cette fois, avait sauté par-dessus la tête du reptile et s'était posé sur les écailles rugueuse qui composait son dos.

- Ninpo: rasengan !

Il créa un orbe de chakra dans sa main droite, qu'il écrasa dans le dos de la créature. Les écailles qui furent en contact avec la techniques explosèrent sous l'impact et un jet de sang s'échappa de la blessure. Toutefois, en tenant compte de la taille de la bête, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Soupirant de dépit, il sauta au sol avant de se faire éjecter de la bête qui, furieuse, s'agitait dans tous les sens. En dépit de tout, il s'amusait à affronter ce serpent disproportionné. Soudain, le signal provenant de la balise que portait Sasuke s'agita. Il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il fut en danger. Naruto ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire durer son plaisir. Mais comment abattre cette monstruosité ?

L'Uzumaki fut brusquement projeté face contre terre, puis soulevé à hauteur de la tête du serpent. Tentant de bouger, il en fut incapable. La raison en était simple, il s'était fait attrapé par la queue de la bête. Comment avait dit Anko déjà ? Ah oui, le sournois serpent. La saleté l'avait distrait avec sa tête, pour le prendre à revers avec sa queue. Ingénieux, mais dangereux pour Naruto, dans la situation présente. Incapable de composer le moindre signe, il observa impuissant à ce qui allait inévitablement se passer. L'animal ouvrit grand la gueule et avala le blond tout rond. Ça commençait à devenir particulièrement problématique. L'Uzumaki se retrouva compressé entre les muscles qui composait son tube digestif. Manquant d'avaler les sucs gastriques du serpent, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comme sortir de là rapidement ? Une idée germa en lui: si l'animal subissait une indigestion, il le recracherait. Dans un effort démesuré pour rapprocher ses mains, il composa un courte série de signes et activa le kage bunshin no jutsu. Deux ou trois centaines de clones apparurent à l'intérieur de l'estomac du serpent, le faisant exploser de l'intérieur. Pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulut faire, mais le résultat était là: il n'était plus dans le corps du reptile.

Le signal-balise de Sasuke s'agita une nouvelle fois. Encore poisseux de ce que contenait le corps du serpent, il s'accrocha au signal de Sakura, composa la série de signe et usa de l'hiraishin pour se téléporter derrière la rose. Il vit alors Sasuke armer le bras pour lancer un objet qui ressemblait un peu trop à un fragment de médaillon. Il fonça à toute allure vers le brun et intercepta le mouvement juste à temps.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva le blond.

- Et toi ? répliqua Sasuke. Ce type que tu vois est capable de nous tuer sans aucun effort. On est en danger de mort et la seule chose qui peut nous tuer est de lui donner notre fragment de médaillon.

Naruto regarda le genin avec attention. Il émanait de lui une odeur de serpent à peine plus humaine que celle du reptile qu'il venait de tuer.

- Oh, fit le genin d'un ton intéressé. Tu as réussi à te défaire de mon gros serpent.

- En quelque sortes, répondit Naruto. Ce soir, ce sera serpent fumé pour tous.

L'ennemi tiqua. Il observa attentivement le nouvel arrivant blond. Portant une pochette à kunaï à la hanche gauche et à la droite, cela montrait deux choses: soit il était ambidextre, soit il voulait le faire croire. Ses vêtements étaient sobres et passe-partout. Un monsieur tout le monde, version ninja, en quelques sortes. Mais c'était une impression trompeuse. Ses yeux saphir montraient qu'il était rusé. Pour preuve, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de son invocation serpent. Plissant les yeux, il déclara à Naruto:

- Tu ne m'intéresse pas, mais en ce moment, tu te trouves entre moi et ma cible.

- Ta cible ?

Naruto regarda le fragment de médaillon, Sasuke, puis le genin qui leur faisait face. Un micro-frisson le traversa. Pris d'un doute subit, il demanda:

- Quel est ta cible ?

- C'est le médaillon, affirma Sasuke. Si on le lui laisse, il nous laissera en paix.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, ou c'est ce que tu as conclu ?

- Il... Je... C'est...

Brusquement, Sasuke fut pris d'un doute. Le genin ennemi, pour sa part, était devenu beaucoup plus attentif. La situation prenait des proportions intéressantes, fascinantes, même. Naruto inspira à fond et demanda:

- Peux-tu me répéter ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit... Que nous avions quelque chose qu'il désirait et qu'il comptait s'en emparer.

- Mais ce n'était pas du médaillon qu'il parlait, pensa à haute voix Naruto.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'exclama le brun.

- Sasuke, est-ce que ce type t'a quitté une seule seconde du regard ?

- Je ne crois pas... Non. Mais il savait que j'avais le médaillon.

Naruto observa une nouvelle fois Sasuke, puis le genin de Kusa, puis encore une fois Sasuke. Le brun remarqua que le blond avait palit.

- Sasuke, murmura Naruto d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce qu'à un moment, il a regardé autre chose que tes yeux ?

- Euh...

Le genin de Kusa était particulièrement intéressé à présent. Ce garçon, Naruto, faisait vraiment preuve de discernement.

- Sasuke, je sais ce qu'il cherche.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

- Tes yeux, marmonna Naruto livide. Ce qu'il convoite, ce sont tes sharingans.

- Quoi ? C'est ridicule !

- Réfléchis ! S'exaspéra le blond. Tu es le dernier des Uchiwa. Le dernier possesseur légitime du sharingan, en dehors de... Enfin bref, c'est ça qu'il convoite, depuis le début. Le fragment de médaillon n'était qu'un leurre pour te berner, car en réalité c'était toi qu'il convoitait.

- Vraiment fascinant, affirma le genin. Tu as tout à fait raison. Finalement, toi aussi tu es digne d'intérêt. Je vous veux, tous les deux.

Naruto baissa la tête, ses yeux dissimulés par une ombre, et déclara:

- Tu peux m'avoir si tu veux, mais si jamais tu oses t'en prendre à Sasuke, je te jure que je te tuerais.

En disant ses mots, il émit une pulsion particulièrement meurtrière. Sasuke et Sakura eurent la même sensation de se faire poignarder par une centaine de kunaï et de shurikens. Mais la sensation, cette fois-ci, était engourdie, comme si un voile les protégeait. Le genin de Kusa, en revanche, ressentait pleinement les effets meurtriers. Avec un frisson d'excitation, il observa les yeux océans à la pupille fendue qui le toisait avec une colère sans borne.

_''Pas de haine.'' _remarqua le genin. _''Juste de la fureur.''_

- Essaye un peu pour voir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux réellement.

- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

Passant en mode sauvage, Naruto se jeta sur le genin de Kusa, celui-ci évita aisément le poing, mais ne vit pas venir le coup de pied circulaire, qui s'écrasa sur son diaphragme. Dans une pirouette, il poursuivit sa pluie de coup dans une danse gracieuse et sauvage. Mais le genin adverse avait pris le rythme du blond, à présent, et s'amusait devant ses efforts. Esquivant une nouvelle fois, il décocha un coup au foie à Naruto qui cracha un filet de sang et fut projeté contre un arbre, qui produisit un craquement inquiétant. Plusieurs côtes de l'Uzumaki s'étaient brisés sous l'impact. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, inerte. S'approchant de lui, le genin murmura:

- J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu te bats. Mais si c'est ça la façon dont tu comptes te prendre pour me tuer, il va falloir progresser encore un peu.

Naruto ne répondit pas, encore plongé dans l'inconscience. Se tournant vers Sasuke, le genin de Kusa lui demanda:

- Et toi ? Tu comptes venger ton compagnon ?

Sasuke tremblait de tout son corps, à présent. Sakura aussi. Pouvaient-ils vraiment survivre à leur confrontation avec ce type ? L'Uchiwa eut soudainement une vision de son passé.

_Il se retrouvait à présent au domaine Uchiwa, cette fameuse nuit. Il avançait dans les rues rougies par le sang ancestral. Approchant de sa maison, il hésita. Et si son frère, sa mère et son père étaient morts, eux aussi ? Secouant la tête, il pénétra chez lui. Il trouva son père et sa mère étendues sur le sol. Son frère, pour sa part, était encore vivant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi était-il debout, un sabre ensanglanté à la main ? Son cerveau refusait de voir la vérité en face, alors même qu'elle lui crevait les yeux. Revenant sur son frère, il vit que ses sharingans à trois magatamas étaient activés. Tout d'un coup, ce fut le trou noir..._

- Non ! Hurla Sasuke en activant ses sharingans à deux magatamas.

- Plait-il ? fit le genin.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. La réponse à sa question était vraiment surprenante. Toutefois, en voyant son regard, il comprit que cela n'avait pas été une réponse, mais plutôt un cri du cœur. Mais cela lui importait peu, car désormais, l'objet de ses convoitise, le sharingan, se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Avec un sourire carnassier, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Sasuke jeta un kunaï sur le genin de Kusa qui l'évita sans difficultés. Il esquiva également le shuriken qui arriva juste après, mais ne remarqua que trop tard le fil qui les reliait l'un-l'autre à Sasuke.

- Katon: hosenka no jutsu !

Sasuke projeta plusieurs minuscules boules de feu, dont l'une d'eux qui remontait le long du fil. Le genin de Kusa évita les projectiles volant, mais son visage fut léché par une langue de flamme qui était remonté le long du fil. L'Uchiwa fut persuadé d'avoir tué son adversaire, et en ressentit un certain soulagement. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher de Naruto, il entendit un rire provenant du corps enflammé.

- Fabuleux ! Vraiment magnifique. Tu n'as vraiment rien à envier à Itachi. Tu as un réel talent, qui ne demande qu'à être révélé.

- Co... Comment ? S'étouffa presque le brun.

Le genin de Kusa passa une main sur son visage, éteignant ainsi les flammes qui ne semblaient pas le bruler. Pourtant, son visage avait en partie fondue.

- Le pourquoi et le comment ne sont pas intéressant, déclara-t-il. Seul compte ce que tu veux et tu feras de tes capacités. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire un petit cadeau.

Il fit un mudra avec ses mains et étendit son cou, qui devint long, très long... Trop long. Le genin de Kusa fit un grand sourire, dévoilant deux crocs suintants. Puis sa tête se projeta en direction de la jugulaire de Sasuke. Mais, à une cinquantaine de centimètres de la cible, ses crocs entrèrent en contact avec le cou de Naruto, qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur.

- Il semblerait que je l'avait une fois de plus sous-estimé, rigola le genin de Kusa. Peu importe, je comptais aussi lui laissé une marque maudite. Ce sera juste plus tôt que prévu. Mais revenons à toi...

Et il le mordit à la jugulaire. A son tour, il s'effondra au sol, transpirant abondamment. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. Seul la douleur existait. Une fois la morsure accomplit le genin sourit et s'éloigna avec une dernière phrase:

- Tu viendras à moi pour manipuler ce pouvoir que je t'offre. C'est une chose que je peux t'assurer. A bientôt !

Sur ce il s'en alla. Quelques secondes après, Naruto se releva. Il transpirait abondamment, mais parvint tout de même à se maintenir debout. Posant sa main sur la morsure de son cou, il planta ses doigts, comme des griffes, dans son cou et arracha le morceau de chair contaminé. Naruto hurla sa douleur devant les yeux horrifiés de Sakura, tandis qu'avec le morceau de muscle sanguinolent, s'échappait une sorte de filaments noirs composés d'un multitude de minuscules symboles qui tentaient de re-pénétrer la blessure. Jetant au loin le morceau sanglant, il appliqua à nouveau sa main sur sa blessure et y injecta du chakra. De nouveaux filaments noirs s'échappèrent de son cou. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta ainsi immobile, tandis que les fils visqueux sortant de son organisme se firent plus rares, avant de finalement devenir inexistants. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux entraient en contact avec l'air, il s'évaporait, ne laissant aucun trace. Lorsque son corps fut totalement purgé, Naruto s'effondra, épuisé...

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews car l'espérance de vie d'une fiction est déterminée par ses lecteurs !

A la prochaine !


	15. Examen chuunin: deuxième épreuve (fin)

Me revoilà.

Après Burakumin, ce sera donc un chapitre du Kitsune.

Avec ce chapitre, je passe la barre symbolique des 100 000 mots, hourra !

Pas grand chose à dire sur le chapitre en lui même, donc je vais me taire et vous laisser profiter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 15: Examen chuunin, deuxième épreuve (partie 2)_**

Anko traversa la foret de part en part, à sa recherche. La foret ne faisait que dix kilomètres de rayon, il ne pouvait pas se cacher. Surtout que si c'était lui, il ne se cacherait pas, son orgueil était trop grand pour ça. Pour lui, personne ne représentait une menace, dans cette foret du moins. Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison ne parvenait-elle pas à le trouver ? Soudain, elle s'arrêta et sourit sombrement.

- Je _te_ cherche depuis des heures, déclara-t-elle. Cela me surprend que _tu_ viennes me voir par toi-même.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas venir à l'examen sans passer te dire bonjour, répliqua un genin de Kusa, au visage partiellement fondu. Ce serait terriblement mal-élevé de ma part.

- Au moins, je ne perdrais plus mon temps pour _te_ chercher afin de _te_ tuer, _Orochimaru _!

Elle se jeta sur le genin de Kusa, qui se contenta de rigoler en ouvrant ses bras, comme s'il attendait un câlin. Sortant un kunaï, Anko l'agita rageusement en direction d'Orochimaru. Sa colère obscurcissait son esprit, faisant régresser son talent de shinobi au plus bas. Mais le ''genin'' s'amusait à éviter la lame en commentant chacune des actions comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

- Un peu plus haut... Plus rapide ! Voilà, maintenant un peu plus à gauche... Maintiens ta garde plus serrée...

- Vas-tu enfin arrêter de bouger que je puisse te planter ?

- J'en serais ravi, vois-tu, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela serait légèrement douloureux. Alors merci, mais non merci.

- Pas grave, j'y arriverais quand même.

D'un nouveau geste rageur, elle infligea un nouveau coup dans le vide. Toutefois, cette fois-ci Orochimaru fut coincé, dos contre un arbre. Avec un sourire victorieux, Anko enveloppa la main de son ennemi dans la sienne et les planta toutes les deux dans l'écorce. Anko utilisa les mains plantés dans l'arbre pour composé un mudra.

_''Ce signe !''_ pensa Orochimaru.

Remarquant le regard de son ancien maître, Anko sourit:

- Et oui. Je vais nous tuer tous les deux, ici et maintenant. Ninpo: Sosai no jutsu !

- Tu comptes réellement me tuer avec une technique que je t'ai apprise ? demanda la voix d'Orochimaru derrière son dos. C'est un clone que tu tiens.

Le bunshin se transforma en boue, libérant ainsi Anko de la technique mortelle sur le point de la tuer. Le vrai Orochimaru ''retira'' son visage, révélant ainsi un autre, beaucoup plus âgé: quarante ans de plus environ. Le quinquagénaire à la peau pâle lui offrit un sourire qui, paradoxalement était à la fois sombre et rayonnant.

- Je suis déçu, révéla-t-il, que tu aies l'audace d'utiliser mes propres techniques contre moi. Tu aurais du savoir que c'était inutile face à moi.

- J'aurais essayé au moins, répliqua Anko.

- Certes, et c'était tout à ton honneur. A présent que tu as échoué, peut-on parler un peu ?

- Du bon vieux temps peut-être ? railla-t-elle.

- Non, plutôt de ma présence à l'examen.

- Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, je suppose.

- Exactement. Et à présent, il a la même marque que toi.

Machinalement, Anko passa la main sur son cou, touchant mécaniquement ladite marque. Il s'agissait d'un symbole représentant trois magatamas et ressemblait fortement au sharingan. Orochimaru était songeur, à présent.

- A la différence de toi, mon nouveau jouet est un puissant shinobi au potentiel sans limite. Il est plutôt beau-gosse et l'héritier d'un clan aux immenses pouvoirs, bien que maudit.

- Evidemment, marmonna Anko. C'est Sasuke Uchiwa que tu veux. Et à présent que tu m'as dit tout ça, que vais-je devenir ? Vas-tu me tuer ?

- Oh, railla Orochimaru. Tout de suite les conclusions hâtives. Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, seulement te laisser un message.

- Lequel ?

- Konoha ne devra pas interrompre l'examen chuunin. En aucun cas. Si vous tentiez de le faire, les conséquences pour vous seraient désastreuses.

Anko se crispa, mais ne put qu'acquiescer. Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à tolérer l'effronterie. La jeune femme pouvait s'estimer heureuse de rester vivante. Souriant un nouvelle fois, le serpent déclara:

- Au fait, j'aime beaucoup cette seconde épreuve. Elle me rappelle quelques souvenirs... Ça me rend un peu nostalgique. Mais je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il s'était déjà éclipsé. Rageuse et angoissée par la tournure des événements, Anko fila à toute vitesse à travers la foret, désirant prévenir le Sandaime au plus vite sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Cela faisait une quinzaine d'heures que la première épreuve avait commencé. Une jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs portant l'emblème de Konoha sur son front avançait dans la foret. Ses yeux, de couleur perle, semblaient ne regarder dans aucune direction, mais son regard était scrutait une autre équipe de son village. De leur coté, une blonde, un ananas et un ''gr..'' (mot tabou), aussi connus sous le nom d'Ino, Shikamaru et de Choji, étaient poursuivi par Neji Hyuga. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière un buisson, mais malgré ça, ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir lui échapper. Ou qu'il aillent, il les rattrapait. Brusquement, Neji tourna la tête vers eux.

- Cessez donc de vous cacher. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Ino, Shikamaru et Choji se concertèrent dans un demi-murmure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Choji.

- On n'arrive pas à lui échapper, paniqua Ino.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ? plaida Shikamaru.

- C'est toi le génie, répliqua la blond, trouve une idée.

- Galère... Laisse moi deux secondes.

- Pas le temps, je m'en charge.

Ino se releva subitement et détacha ses cheveux dans un geste qu'elle espérait le plus sensuel possible.

- Salut, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. J'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer.

Neji ne prit même pas la peine de hausser les sourcils de dépit. L'équipe en face de lui n'était pas des ninjas: c'était des guignols. Il se détourna et s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin. Au même moment, Ino brandit le poing avec énervement.

_''Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ?''_ ragea Ino.

- Dois-je considérer ce poing levé contre-moi comme une déclaration de guerre ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Se récria Ino

_''Il a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?''_

- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de me laisser partir sans plus de vague. Je ne me montrerais pas clément une seconde fois. Et ce serait vraiment déshonorant pour moi si je devais prendre un fragment de médaillon à une équipe aussi puérile que la votre. Laissez-moi maintenant.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Choji et Ino ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement. Shikamaru, pour sa part, regarda paresseusement le ciel qu'il voyait entre les arbres. Il observa les nuages. L'un d'eux ressemblait à un serpent. L'œil du paresseux ninja tiqua. Il regarda à nouveau la masse blanche, puis la foret. Refaisant l'aller-retour plusieurs fois, il se leva et s'approcha d'un arbre. Dissimulé dans les racines, il y avait une cavité, comparable à un terrier. Précautionneusement, il mit la main dedans, sans rien trouver. Il recommença ensuite avec le second, puis le troisième arbre, sans obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Arrivant au quatrième, il plongea sa main avec un ''galère'' sonore. Ino et Choji l'avaient regardé agit aussi étrangement sans rien dire. Parfois, ils avaient du mal à comprendre les pensées de leur génie de compagnon. Ce ne fut que quand ils le virent retirer la main de la petite cavité, dévoilant un fragment de médaillon sur lequel était gravé un serpent, qu'il comprirent enfin. Ino se jeta à son cou:

- T'es le meilleur ! s'écria-t-elle. Enfin presque... Bref, tu nous refais ça encore une fois et on aura les trois médaillons.

- Galère...

- Au fait, comment as-tu trouver la cachette ?

Shikamaru fit un petit sourire presque mystérieux.

- C'était plutôt facile à comprendre, il suffisait de...

* * *

Sombre. Si sombre. Naruto se sentait flotter dans un espace ou la lumière refusait de pénétrer. Seuls ses cris de douleur résonnaient dans cet endroit. Rien ne semblait avoir de réalité, ici bas, car il n'existait rien, sinon la sensation d'être rongé par un acide à l'intérieur de ses veines. Le blond n'avait jamais ressentit une telle souffrance. Soudain, il cessa de hurler, pas que la douleur s'était évaporé, loin de là. Mais Naruto venait de se rendre compte que sa dernière affirmation était fausse, car il y avait eu une autre fois, ou il avait ressentit la même chose, en encore pire. C'était la nuit ou il avait muté pour la première fois en femme. Cette fois là avait été bien plus douloureux. Vraiment plus. Par comparaison, la sensation du jour ressemblait davantage à une démangeaison persistante. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se réveilla et se leva, malgré . Son sang bouillonnait puis semblait produire des ratés. La partie Uzumaki, qui s'éveillait depuis peu en lui, se révoltait par ce qui le genin de Kusa avait fait à son corps. Il lui avait appliqué un fuinjutsu, mais c'était une perversion. Un sceau contre-nature, qui altère le physique, drastiquement, et le mental, subtilement. Une fois appliqué, le fuin le liait pour toujours à celui qui le lui avait appliqué. Et ça, c'était une chose que ni Kurama, ni le sang Uzumaki ne voulait. Autant l'un que l'autre se révolta à cette perspective.

Malgré la faiblesse de son corps, il parvint à appliquer une main à l'endroit de la morsure, mais ne parvint pas à appliquer de sceau. Kurama, paniqué, savait que si Naruto sombrait une fois de plus dans l'inconscience, il serait trop tard pour défaire ce qui avait été fait. On ne peut pas se libérer de ce genre de sceau par soi-même une fois que celui-ci s'est stabilisé. Mais l'esprit de Naruto était trop faible pour s'en libérer présentement. Pris d'un instant de panique aiguë, Kurama inter-changea sa place avec le blond et s'arracha le morceau de chair qui avait été contaminé. Le sang Uzumaki, présent dans les veines de Naruto, réagit alors. Libéré du plus gros de la perversion, l'esprit de Naruto vint inconsciemment lui prêter main-forte. Plaquant la main sur sa blessure, il y injecta du chakra et s'en servit pour aspirer les résidus maudits qui parcourait ses veines. Lorsqu'il fut totalement purgé, Kurama et Naruto s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup.

* * *

Sakura avait assisté, impuissante, au combat entre Naruto et le genin de Kusa, puis entre Sasuke et ce même genin. Elle n'avait pu, n'avait su comment réagir. Tout ce temps, elle était resté pétrifiée, impuissante, observant ses deux compagnons se faire massacrer, l'un après l'autre. Elle resta figée, lorsqu'ils se firent mordre, l'un après l'autre. Elle assista, horrifiée, à la purge réalisée par Naruto. Elle les vit, tous les deux, allongés sur le sol, inerte. A présent, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Toute la situation avait été si extraordinaire qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Cela s'était passé environ vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. A présent, elle s'occupait d'eux, à l'abri sous un arbre centenaire. Elle les avait traînés ici et s'occupait de les soigner comme elle voulait. Même si cela se résumait surtout à leur passer de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de réguler leur température. Si l'état de Naruto évoluait rapidement, celui de Sasuke, pour sa part, ne montrait pas beaucoup de signe d'amélioration. L'attente était, plus que tout, ce qui tuait Sakura à petit feu, les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses joues. Tout autour de leur cachette, la rose avait appliqué de nombreux pièges. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux dans l'immédiat. Un petit bruit, derrière elle, la fit soudainement se retourner. Un petit écureuil la fixait, la tête penchée sur le coté. Sakura parvint à sourire malgré ses larmes. Le monde continuait de tourner, inconscient de son malheur. D'une certaine façon, c'était agréable de savoir que le monde n'était pas en deuil.

L'écureuil s'approcha lentement, par petits bonds. Brusquement, Sakura plissa les yeux et lança un kunaï qui se planta juste devant le petit animal. Effrayé, celui-ci s'enfuit. La rose poussa un soupir de soulagement.

A l'abri sous le couvert des arbres, trois silhouettes observaient attentivement la scène. Ils observèrent l'écureuil approcher de la cible. Ils virent une fleur de cerisier jeter un kunaï contre l'animal qui, apeuré s'enfuit. L'un d'entre eux, une personne à l'apparence de momie observait avec attention, les yeux perçants.

- Tu crois qu'elle a remarqué le parchemin ? demanda le second homme, à ses cotés.

- Non, répondit la momie. Il y a autre chose. Elle est in-habituellement sur ses gardes. Peut-être à cause des deux autre qu'elle protège. Approchons-nous un peu, cela nous semblera peut-être plus clair.

- Si tu le dis.

Pourtant, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils finirent pas bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils descendirent de l'arbre et s'approchèrent pas à pas...

* * *

Fonçant à travers la foret, un jeune genin habillé d'une tenue verte moulante bondissait de branches en branches. Toutes les vingt ou vingt-cinq minutes, il se lançait un défi idiot pour vérifier que la fougue de la jeunesse était toujours avec lui. Des défis du genre: ''si je parviens à parcourir un kilomètre en moins de treize secondes, l'amour de Sakura me sera acquit'' ou ''si je parviens à faire deux-cents pompes en moins de cinquante deux secondes, l'amour de Sakura me sera acquis''. Peut-être serait-il plus juste d'affirmer qu'il tentait d'avoir toutes les chances de son coté pour obtenir l'amour de la belle fleur de cerisier.

S'arrêtant un nouvelle fois, il vit une vingtaine de feuilles tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était accroupi.

_''Si je parviens à rattraper toutes ces feuilles avant qu'elles ne tombent à terre, l'amour de Sakura me sera acquit.''_ songea Lee, le regard flamboyant.

Il s'élança en direction des feuilles et du sol. Une, deux, trois... Prenant appui sur les arbres alentours, il bondit de l'un à l'autre, attrapant à chaque fois une feuille au passage. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Onze. Douze. Treize. Quatorze. Quinze. Seize. Dix-sept. Dix-huit. Dix-neuf. Au moment ou il allait attraper la vingtième feuille, son attention fut détourné par une odeur de poils brulés, à proximité. Un petit écureuil se tortillait sur le sol, son dos émettait une étrange fumée noire. Pris d'un élan de compassion, Lee oublia son défi et fila à sa rescousse. Il attrapa la pauvre bête et lui retira la cause de sa brulure: un parchemin explosif en train de se consumer.

- Ouf, murmura Lee. Un peu plus et tu y passais. Il s'en est pas fallu de beaucoup. Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça ?

L'écureuil étant bien évidemment incapable de lui donner une réponse, Lee poussa un léger soupir dépité. Se relevant, il observa les alentours.

- Bon, d'où est-ce que tu viens, mon petit ami à poil ?

Si l'écureuil ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il pouvait toutefois lui indiquer la bonne direction. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Avançant par petits bonds, l'animal le dirigea vers le lieu de son malheur... Lee, concentré, ne vit pas que la vingtième feuille s'était finalement posée sur le sol.

* * *

Sakura passa un nouveau linge humide sur le visage de Sasuke et de Naruto. Une fois encore, elle se sentait inutile. Si au moins elle possédait des connaissances en ninjutsu médical, elle aurait pu les guérir et abréger leurs souffrances. Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter et se retourner. C'était l'équipe d'Oto !

- Oups, se moqua la fille. Je crois que j'ai accidentellement révélé notre position à l'ennemi.

- Quel ennemi ? Répliqua Zaku. Moi, je ne vois que deux personnes inconscientes et une morte en sursis. Rien de plus.

- Si jamais vous vous approchez, affirma Sakura, je vous jure que vous le regretterez.

- C'est ça, railla Kin. Je vais me faire une joie de venir vérifier ça.

- Attend, tempéra Dosu. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici.

Penchant la tête sur le coté, il se baissa et entreprit de regarder le sol autour de lui.

- Des herbes qui ne poussent pas là en temps normal, des cailloux dispersés, de la terre fraichement retournée...

Il souleva le tout d'une main, dévoilant la trappe dissimulée.

- Faire un piège était une bonne idée, avoua Dosu. Mais il ne sert à rien si on peut le remarquer au premier coup d'œil.

Sakura lâcha un juron en voyant que ses ennemis avaient découvert l'un de ses pièges. Mais ce n'était pas le seul, ni le plus dangereux. Le seul véritable problème résidait dans le fait de parvenir à les obliger à tomber dedans. Dosu pencha la tête de l'autre coté, avant de déclarer:

- Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est de sauter par-dessus, car je ne doute pas que notre jeune rose a dissimulé d'autres épines autour d'elle.

Aussitôt, ils prirent leur élan et sautèrent par-dessus la zone piégée. Avec un petit sourire, Sakura coupa le fil qui se trouvait dissimulée derrière elle avec un kunaï. Par effet de chaînes, un immense tronc d'arbre se balança au bout d'une corde en direction de l'équipe d'Oto.

- Oula, on est mal ! Fit Dosu d'une voix tremblante ou la panique perçait.

La souche géante continua sa route dans leur direction. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à prendre appui dessus et à s'éjecter dans une autre direction avec un moindre mal. Dosu était le plus proche du contact. Il leva la main pour tenter d'amortir le choc. Au moment ou celle-ci entra en contact avec le morceau de bois, Dosu poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Le tronc d'arbre géant n'était rien de plus que du bois pourri.

- Peut-être pas si mal, finalement ! Jugea la momie.

Appliquant sa paume contre le tronc, il utilisa son pouvoir et le fit exploser. Sakura fit une tête de déterrée, tandis que le trio d'Oto acheva de passer par dessus le piège au sol. Inclinant la tête sur le coté, Dosu eut l'air songeur:

- Finalement, c'était pas si mal, de la part d'une rose. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, hurla Sakura. C'est quoi votre objectif ? Vous travaillez pour l'autre, aux yeux de serpent, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est quoi cette étrange marque dans leur cou ?

Dosu se figea. Ce n'était pas le plan qui avait été prévu. Orochimaru les avait fait inscrire à l'examen chuunin pour tuer Sasuke Uchiwa. Et il était le seul suffisamment fanatique de serpent pour correspondre à la description de la fille aux cheveux roses. Mais s'il avait eu pour objectif de marquer Sasuke, pourquoi leur demander de le tuer ? Un doute horrible s'insinua dans le cœur de la momie. Selon toutes vraisemblance, Orochimaru se servait d'eux pour tester son nouveau jouet. Mais c'était mal connaître Dosu que de croire qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il allait contrarier les projets de son maître en réalisant exactement ce qu'on lui avait demander de faire: il allait éliminer le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa et ainsi se venger de son maître.

- Orochimaru-sama serait venu avant nous ? S'exclama Kin, surprise.

- C'est le nom de ce type ? Orochimaru, c'est ça ?

- Ceci ne te regarde pas, déclara Dosu. Mais si tu tiens tant à le savoir, nous sommes ici pour tuer ton coéquipier: Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je le savais ! s'écria Sakura. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Jamais !

- Vraiment ? railla Kin.

Alors que le trio d'Oto s'avançait vers la petite fleur, ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée inattendue d'un autre genin. Coupe au bol, sourcils anormalement épais, combinaison verte: Rock Lee venait de faire son entrée ! Sur son épaule se tenait un petit écureuil qui prit la fuite en voyant l'équipe de shinobis du village du son.

- Génial, soupira Kin. Encore un guignol.

- T'es qui enfoiré ? gueula Zaku.

- Moi ? Je suis le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha: Rock Lee.

_''Heureux de te revoir Lee.''_ songea Sakura, incapable de parler. '_'Mais je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi.''_

- Si le resplendissant dobe de jade veut bien nous le permettre, railla Zaku, nous avons un objectif à accomplir. Dégage, et il est possible que l'on te laisse vivre.

- Même pas en rêve, fit Lee. Votre comportement va à l'encontre de la fougue de la jeunesse. Or, je cherche à propager cette fougue, pas à la détruire. Donc, je ne bougerais pas aussi longtemps que vous vous tenterez de vous en prendre à _ma_ Sakura-chan.

_''C'est quoi ce gus ?''_ se demanda Dosu avec un goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crane.

_''Sa Sakura-chan ? Non mais il est pas bien lui. !''_ s'énerva ladite Sakura.

- Je peux le faire taire ? s'excita Zaku.

- Sans vouloir paraître te commander (même si c'est effectivement le cas), répliqua Dosu, je vais le garder pour moi. J'ai déjà vengé l'un des affronts qui t'a été fait et le second est actuellement étendu juste devant nous. J'ose espérer que tu t'en contenteras.

- Mouais... ronchonna Zaku. Je survivrais. Du moins tant que ce n'est pas leur cas. Fais juste pas durer le plaisir trop longtemps.

- Cela me semble tout à fait faisable.

Si Lee n'avait pas écouté la moitié du dialogue de l'équipe d'Oto, il semblait avoir compris que l'heure était désormais au combat. Se mettant en position de combat, il attendit une réaction de la momie. Gros sourcils se souvenait avoir vu la manifestation de son pouvoir, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était. Il savait seulement qu'en aucun cas il ne devait le laisser frapper dans sa direction. Dosu inclina la tête sur le coté, sans même se mettre en position. Les deux opposants se jaugèrent pendant une seconde, puis Lee fonça sur son adversaire. Il lança coup sur coup, s'assurant que la momie qui lui servait d'ennemi ne puisse jamais placer une seule contre-offensive. Lentement, petit à petit, il le fit reculer, mais ne parvint jamais à le toucher.

_''Ce n'est pas bon ! Je n'arrive à rien actuellement. Désolé Gaï-sensei, mais je vais être obligé d'utiliser _cette _technique.''_ songea Lee avec amertume.

Inspirant à fond, il défit les bandages de ses poignets et se plaça dans le dos de Dosu à une telle vitesse que son adversaire le remarqua à peine. D'un ample mouvement des bras, il enveloppa la momie d'encore plus de bandages et sauta à plusieurs mètres du sol en emportant sa proie tel un aigle.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à utiliser cette technique, révéla Lee en souriant légèrement. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas gagner face à vous sans utiliser tout mon potentiel. Taijutsu: Omote renge !

Profitant de l'attraction naturelle qu'était la gravité, Lee tournoya sur lui même, entrainant Dosu accroché à lui dans un tourbillon de haute voltige qui finirait immanquablement par s'écraser au sol.

_''Mauvais !''_ songea Dosu, pas plus effrayé que cela.

_''Si Dosu percute le sol à cette vitesse, il ne s'en relèvera pas !''_ grinça mentalement Zaku, tout en se mettant à composer des mudras.

- Fuuton: Zankuuha no jutsu !

Zaku planta ses mains dans le sol pour y insuffler une grande quantité d'air via les tuyaux implantés dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le sol devint meuble, presque aussi confortable qu'un matelas, mais composé de terre. La fleur du lotus s'écrasa sur le carré de terre rembourré. Seul Dosu s'y écrasa, Lee s'étant détaché à la toute dernière seconde.

_''Bizarre, la sensation de l'impact m'a paru différente que lors de mes entrainements. Mauvaise nouvelle ?''_ se demanda Lee, un peu sonné par sa propre technique.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, rien ne bougea, puis Dosu se releva en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la terre sur son visage. Malgré son hébétitude, le genin de Konoha était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on se relever aussi facilement de sa technique ? C'était un kinjutsu qu'il venait d'utiliser, rien de moins.

- En voilà une technique intéressante, analysa Dosu. Si mon équipier n'avait pas modifié la structure du sol, j'aurais eu le coup brisé. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Mais à présent, c'est mon tour !

Se remettant totalement sur ses pieds, il se mit pour la première fois en position de combat. Lee, pour sa part, avait du mal à seulement rester debout. Les effets secondaires de son kinjutsu commençaient à se manifester: le pauvre gros sourcils titubait violemment. Dosu n'hésita pas: prenant avantage de la situation, il se jeta sur son opposant. Malgré son corps qui lui répondait difficilement, Lee parvint à bloquer le premier coup, qui fut également le dernier. La momie plissa son unique œil visible de la même manière que Kakash quand celui-ci souriait. Lee avait certes stoppé son poing, en s'assurant de conserver une distance de sécurité avec sa tête, mais l'attaque avait porté malgré tout.

- Tu as un bon instinct, remarqua Dosu. Tu savais que mon coup était dangereux, sans savoir de quelle façon et tu as dévié mon coup en conséquence. Ce que tu ne pouvais savoir, c'est que grâce à mon chakra, je contrôle les ondes sonores. Et il se trouve que je les émets grâce à ce petit boitier sur le bras que tu viens de bloquer. Et tu es plein dans mon champ d'action.

Dosu compléta ses explications d'une démonstration. Manipulant les sons de son boitier avec son chakra, il les introduisit de force dans l'oreille interne de Lee. Celle-ci se mit à saigner violemment et le genin vomit ses tripes sur le sol. Dosu en profita alors pour entamer une nouvelle slave de coups combinés de chakra et de son. Incapable de se défendre correctement, le pauvre Lee fut contraint de subir chaque assaut. Devenu un véritable punching-ball, il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, inconscient. Pendant ce court combat, Sakura était resté figé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne vit pas Kin qui avait fait un grand détour en arc de cercle et se trouvait désormais derrière la rose. Elle s'approcha de la petite fleur et lui attrapa les cheveux. Tirant la tête de la genin de Konoha en arrière, elle caressa les cheveux de son adversaire du pouce.

- Si doux et si soyeux, murmura Kin. Tu crois que les miens seraient comme les tiens si je les laissais pousser ? Il faut dire que contrairement à toi, moi je n'ai pas le temps de prendre soin de moi. Je suis bien trop occupée à m'entraîner pour devenir une kunoichi de haut niveau. Et toi, petite fleur ? Es-tu une telle kunoichi que tu puisses te permettre de telles fantaisies ?

- Merde, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure. J'ai rien à te dire. Aïe !

- Petite peste !

Kin gifla Sakura. Sa tête vira, avant d'être retenue par sa masse de cheveux. A ce moment là, la rose se sentit tellement stupide, faible et inutile qu'elle pensa simplement abandonner. Mais son regard s'échoua alors sur Lee, inconscient à quelques mètres d'elle. En le voyant, ainsi, elle sentit la honte s'insinuer en elle. Gros sourcil avait risqué sa vie pour les aider, alors qu'il ne leur devait absolument rien. Sakura ne pouvait pas, ne _devait_ pas baisser les bras ainsi. Pas sans avoir donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger ses les trois personnes inconscientes qui étaient désormais sous sa responsabilité. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Kin vit la détermination briller dans les yeux de Sakura. Celle-ci sortit un kunaï et trancha ses cheveux roses, se libérant ainsi de la prise de la genin d'Oto.

* * *

Neji Hyuga et Tenten étaient de retour au point de rendez-vous. Cela faisait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que leur équipe s'était séparé. Les deux genins étaient revenus depuis un quart d'heure environ. Ce n'était pas dans leur genre de s'inquiéter, mais Lee, la personne la plus ponctuelle de leur équipe, n'était toujours pas présente. En plus d'un an de travail, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre seconde de retard. Ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose de normal. Tenten s'inquiéta:

- Tu penses qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Neji. Il y a beaucoup de bons éléments à cet examen, il est peut-être tombé sur l'un d'eux, d'où son retard.

- Vraiment ? Fit Tenten avec un semblant d'espoir.

- J'espère en tout cas que c'est l'explication. Il serait tout de même plus prudent de tenter de le retrouver. On ne peut pas finir l'examen si on est pas tous ensemble.

- Mais ou chercher ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas. Essayons par là.

Neji indiqua une direction totalement au hasard. Refusant de céder à la panique,Tenten suivit son coéquipier dans la direction indiquée...

* * *

Dissimulée une nouvelle fois derrière un buisson, (le buisson étant le meilleur ami de cette équipe) Ino, Shikamaru et Choji avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis que l'équipe d'Oto s'était présentée à Sakura. Ils avait vu les efforts de Lee pour la protéger et ce qui lui était arrivé. Et à présent, les protégés d'Asuma voyaient Sakura changer. De petit bourgeon, elle commençait à s'épanouir en une magnifique rose. Ino était tout particulièrement surprise par la progression de son ancienne rivale, depuis le temps ou toutes deux couraient après Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle vit celle qu'elle appelait autrefois ''Grand front'' couper ses cheveux pour se tenir fièrement face à trois personnes qui lui étaient totalement supérieures. Ino voulait aider son amie, mais ne parvenait pas à bouger, comme si quelque chose devait se produire avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir.

Se relevant, Sakura adressa un regard déterminé au trio d'Oto. Elle savait que pour les battre il lui faudrait une bonne dose de chance et une sacré maitrise de son maigre répertoire de ninjutsu. Autrement dit, les statistiques n'étaient pas du tout en sa faveur. Mais il y avait une chance, infime certes mais belle et bien présente, pour qu'elle gagne. Brusquement, elle repoussa Kin d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine et fonça sur Zaku qui sourit en projetant une violente rafale de vent. Sakura esquiva à l'aide d'un kawarimi no jutsu. Échangeant sa place avec un buche, elle se retrouva derrière son adversaire, qui se retourna et lui lança plusieurs kunaïs. Trop lente pour éviter, elle utilisa une nouvelle fois la technique de substitution et se retrouva plusieurs mètres au dessus de Zaku. Sentant l'ombre de son adversaire sur lui, celui-ci leva les yeux et sourit:

- Tu es vraiment une mauvaise kunoïchi, n'est-ce pas ? la nargua-t-il. C'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire ? Un pathétique kawarimi ? Bon, il se trouve que j'aime le tir au pigeon, donc c'est parfait !

Zaku lui jeta de nouveaux kunaïs et chercha des yeux ou Sakura allait réapparaitre après l'utilisation du kawarimi. Toutefois, après une longue seconde d'inactivité, et sentant toujours l'ombre au-dessus de lui, il leva le regard pour voir la rose lui tomber dessus en arrachant au passage un kunaï que Zaku lui avait planté dans le bras. Trop surpris pour réagir à temps, le genin d'Oto la laissa s'écraser sur lui. Aussitôt, Sakura tenta de lui planter la petite lame dans le corps, mais le bougre se tortillait comme une anguille pour éviter et répliquer avec une attaque fuuton. Malheureusement pour lui, la rose était devenue une véritable enragée. Lui mordant sauvagement le poignet droit, elle se servait de ses pieds pour immobiliser le poignet gauche. C'était l'énergie du désespoir qui l'habitait, on pouvait le voir aux larmes coulant dans ses yeux, mais pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

Kin tenta de s'approcher pour venir en aide à Zaku, mais son regard devint vitreux pendant un quart de seconde avant de reprendre de l'éclat. Aussitôt, elle sortit un kunaï et se l'appliqua à la gorge, à la surprise de ses propres coéquipiers.

- Allez-vous en immédiatement ou votre équipière mourra, déclara Kin.

Shikamaru et Choji sortirent alors des buissons, l'Akimichi portant Ino inconsciente sur son dos.

- Galère... fit Shikamaru. Question discrétion, on repassera.

- Ta gueule Shikamaru, lui hurla Kin.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, murmura l'ananas à Choji, Ino est la même peu importe le corps qu'elle occupe.

Choji rigola discrètement. Sakura, pour sa part, était soulagée et surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un soutien de quelque façon que ce soit. Les larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Zaku regardait Kin d'un air ahuri. Dosu, en revanche, ne semblait pas affecté par la tournure des évènements.

- Ok, déclara-t-il. Vas-y, tue la.

- Quoi ? fit Kin surprise. Si cette fille meurt, vous ne pourrez pas finir l'examen, vous en êtes conscient ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua Dosu. Il se trouve que nous n'avions jamais eu l'intention de le terminer. Sitôt notre objectif achevé, nous aurions abandonné. Mais comme vous vous entêtez tous à vouloir nous barrer la route, il y aura plus de victimes que prévu.

- Je savais qu'on aurait pas du intervenir de front. Quelle galère... grogna Shikamaru.

- On fait quoi du coup ? demanda Choji.

Pour toute réponse, Dosu se précipita vers Zaku et, d'un coup de pied, éjecta Sakura en direction des genins de Konoha. Ino abandonna le corps de Kin pour permettre à Choji de récupérer la rose, sans avoir à supporter son poids en plus. La fille d'Oto resta au sol, inconsciente. La situation se révélait plus compliqué que prévu. Sakura n'était plus en mesure de se battre, tout comme Sasuke, Naruto et Lee. Ce serait donc du trois contre trois. Ino donna ses ordres.

- Choji, tu fonce dans le tas. Shika, tu nous immobilise tout ça. Moi, je les empêche de fuir.

- Yosh, fit Choji avec des flammes dans les yeux. C'est partit. Ninpo: Baika no jutsu ! Ninpo: Nikudan sensha !

- Galère... Bon, ninpo: Kage mane no jutsu !

Avec sa manipulation, Shikamaru immobilisa le trio d'Oto tandis que Choji, transformé en boulet humain géant, leur fonçait dessus. Incapable de bouger, Dosu et Kin virent arriver ce qui pourrait signifier leur mort. Zaku, pour sa part, était toujours accroupi avec les mains en contact direct avec le sol. Il pouvait toujours produire du chakra, aussi en profita-t-il pour insuffler de l'air dans la terre. Le terrain craqua de manière instable, et Shikamaru fut obligé de cesser sa technique pour éviter de se retrouver enseveli. Résultat, Choji poursuivit sa trajectoire en ligne droite, mais l'équipe d'Oto, libéré du kage mane no jutsu, évita de justesse de se faire écraser. Le pauvre Akimichi eut le tournis et s'évanouit à la fin de sa technique, preuve de son manque de maitrise et d'endurance. Dosu attrapa Ino, tandis que Zaku s'occupait de Shikamaru, pas que ce dernier veuille vraiment s'échapper. Les deux genins d'Oto se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Ce sera deux morts de plus en fin de bilan. Toutefois, au moment de porter le coup de grâce à leur victime, un chakra particulièrement lourd et violent, empli de haine.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le lieu d'émission et virent une colonne de chakra violet s'élever. En son centre se trouvait Sasuke, debout. La moitié de son visage et probablement de son corps également, était recouvert d'un tatouage en forme de flammes noires. Cela lui donnait un air dément. Il regarda Naruto, puis Lee, avant de passer à Choji Ino et Shikamaru. Quand enfin son regard se posa sur Sakura, l'Uchiwa constata son état. Dosu et Zaku s'étaient immobilisés. Ils sentaient que la donne venait de changer.

- Sakura, qui t'a blessé ? demanda-t-il.

- Sasuke, ça n'a aucune importance, je te jure.

- Sakura... menaça le brun. S'il te plait, dit le moi.

- C'est le gars aux bras bizarres...

Sasuke posa un regard menaçant sur Zaku, qui déglutit. L'Uchiwa bondit à une telle vitesse que son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de riposter. L'Abumi se prit un puissant coup dans l'estomac. Aussitôt, le frère d'Itachi se retrouva dans le dos de son opposant et attrapa ses deux bras. Puis, posant un pied entre les deux omoplates, il se mit à tirer fort en arrière. Aussitôt, Zaku se mit à hurler. Sasuke tentait visiblement d'arracher les bras de celui qui s'en était pris à sa petite amie. Sakura en était effrayée. S'approchant lentement de lui, elle l'enlaça par derrière.

- C'est bon Sasuke. C'est fini. Arrête ça maintenant

- Sa... Kura ? Demanda l'Uchiwa, presque en transe.

- voilà, du calme...

Lentement, le tatouage sur le corps de Sasuke se rétracta, et il lâcha finalement Zaku, qui continua de hurler.

- Putain ! Ce con m'a pété le bras. Je le buterais !

- Puisque tout semble réglé, déclara Dosu, je vais prendre la blonde en otage. Si tu veux qu'elle s'en sorte, Sasuke Uchiwa, fais ce que je te dis.

Sasuke regarda Dosu avec un petit air suffisant. Il avait presque oublié sa présence jusqu'à son intervention.

- Fais ce que tu veux, déclara l'Uchiwa avec indifférence. Ino Yamanaka ne fait pas partie de mon équipe, je n'ai aucune obligation envers elle.

- Qu-quoi ? Balbutia Sakura. Sasuke, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

- Tu préfères qu'on l'aide et qu'on échoue à l'examen ?

- Non mais...

- Qui est le suicidaire qui a osé s'en prendre à ma _fiancé_ ?

Toutes les personne présentes sursautèrent. Naruto venait de se réveiller. Il avait les yeux écarlates à la pupille fendue et un puissant chakra rouge s'échappait de son corps. Il irradiait d'une puissance et d'une sauvagerie indomptables. Même quand Sasuke avait été recouvert par cet étrange tatouage, il n'avait pas été aussi impressionnant que Naruto en cet instant.

_''C'est vrai que Naruto aussi avait été mordu. Il doit avoir encore quelques résidus''_ se rappela Sakura, mais se méprenant sur l'origine de cette puissance.

_''Alors lui aussi a reçu la marque maudite ? Bon sang, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Orochimaru se fout vraiment de nous.''_ remarqua Dosu en arrivant aux mêmes mauvaises conclusions que la rose.

Mais autre chose avait perturbé les personnes présentes. Avaient-ils bien entendu la fin de la question ? Malgré eux, chacun tourna la tête pour regarder Ino. Celle-ci avait viré pivoine. Impossible ! Et pourtant... Pendant ce temps, Naruto analysait la situation qui se présentait à ses yeux. Ça faisait beaucoup de monde réuni en un seul endroit, compte-tenu de la superficie du terrain.

- Évidemment, marmonna Naruto. C'est encore le trio d'Oto qui fait des siennes... Bon, Dosu tu relâches Ino, ou je te règle ton compte ?

- Je prends le risque de la garder avec moi, décida Dosu.

- Mauvais choix.

Naruto disparut pendant un quart de seconde et son poing réapparut dans la figure de la momie. Dosu lâcha Ino et fut propulsé en arrière. Il avait sentit le coup venir. Il avait également entendu le sifflement du coup au moment ou il était partit. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'esquiver le coup. Ça avait été tout simplement trop rapide pour qu'il puisse réagir à temps. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé et cela perturbait grandement Dosu. Il hésita une seconde, puis deux. Finalement, il secoua la tête. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Il était désormais seul, contre six dont l'un d'eux était visiblement plus rapide que lui. Il posa un genou au sol et sortit le fragment de médaillon de son équipe. Le posant au sol, il déclara:

- Je vous prie de me pardonner, ainsi qu'à mon équipe, pour le comportement dont nous avons fait preuve. Laissez-nous partir, et je vous promet qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, ce sera un duel équitable. Je vous laisse mon fragment de médaillon en gage de bonne fois.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent. L'Uchiwa haussa le épaules: du moment qu'ils avaient le fragment de médaillon, les genins d'Oto pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Une fois calmé, Naruto laissa Dosu ramasser ses compagnons, pendant qu'il vérifiait que le fragment était authentique. Il s'agissait de la limace et il était on ne pouvait plus authentique !

- Tiens, je crois qu'on a trouvé Lee.

Naruto leva la tête et vit Neji Hyuga, ainsi que Tenten assis en haut d'une branche d'arbre, à proximité du groupe. L'un semblait étonné, l'autre dépitée.

- Allons bon, si je m'attendais à ça, fit Neji. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour Lee dans un tel état.

- Il est toujours vivant ? S'inquiéta Tenten.

- Juste assommé, révéla Sakura. En voulant me protéger.

- Évidemment, marmonna Neji. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide... Bon, de toutes façons, on a déjà tous les fragments. Il ne nous manquait plus que Lee pour terminer l'épreuve.

Il sauta au sol et prit Lee qu'il chargea sur son épaule, avant de s'en aller, Tenten sur ses talons. L'équipe d'Oto s'était également volatilisée. Restait Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Choji et Shikamaru. Si le dernier semblait s'ennuyer ferme, les autres regardaient les deux blonds en alternance. L'Uzumaki sentit une légère rougeur lui monter au visage, sans vraiment se l'expliquer.

_''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder comme ça, Ino et moi ?''_

_**'' Cela n'a sans doute rien à voir avec le fait que tu ais annoncé publiquement que tu étais fiancé avec la demoiselle.''**_ grogna Kurama avec un calme particulièrement effrayant.

_''J'ai fait ça ?''_ s'effraya Naruto, sentant que cela n'allait pas être une journée de tout repos.

_**''Absolument.''**_

_''Et... C'est tout ?''_ s'étonna le blond.

_**''Penses-tu que je doive t'engueuler ?''**_

_''Je ne sais pas mais... D'habitude je dois passer des heures à te convaincre de mon innocence quand je n'ai rien fait. Et là, alors que visiblement j'ai fait quelque chose, tu ne dis rien ?''_

_**''Je suis lasse de tout ça. C'est vraiment fatiguant de te gueuler dessus pour un oui pour un non. Alors je laisse tomber.''**_

_''Ah... Euh... Merci ?''_

_**''Mais dès que l'épreuve sera terminée, on aura une petite discussion toi et moi...''**_

_''Mais Kurama-chan...''_

_**''Pas de mais. Tu dis ou tu fais des conneries, donc t'assumes.''**_

_''Sadique !''_

_**''Merci.''**_

Naruto était devenu pivoine, avant de pâlir au fil de la conversation mentale. A présent, il semblait un peu perdue. Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui le lui aurait reproché. Lui-même ne savait pas trop ou il en était. La marque maudite de son cou lui avait donné tellement de puissance, mais il ne savait pas la contrôler. C'était perturbant, vraiment. Ino, pour sa part, arrangeait la coupe de cheveux de Sakura, toujours aussi rouge. La rose n'osait pas la narguer sur cette situation. Aucune messe basse. C'était un silence étrange, presque tendu. Lorsque la Yamanaka eut terminé d'arranger son ex-rivale, elle s'enfuit en courant, sans laisser le temps à Naruto de lui parler. Choji et Shikamaru la suivirent de près, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de l'énerver.

Une fois seuls, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent en silence, tout en reprenant leur route. Pour être plus précis, l'Uchiwa et la Haruno fixait avec insistance l'Uzumaki qui finit pas soupirer.

- Sans commentaire !

- Vous êtes fiancés ? s'intéressa Sakura.

- Plus ou moins...

- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

- Raah, tu es exaspérante Sakura. Son père désire nos fiançailles. J'ai seulement réussi à faire en sorte que ce soit à Ino de le décider. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'est pas prononcée. Pour éviter les questions, on a décidé d'un commun accord de faire comme si on sortait ensemble.

- Et vous sortez réellement ensemble ?

- Plus ou moins...

- Fais un effort Naruto ! se plaignit la rose. On sait si peu de chose sur toi, alors donne nous une réponse claire, pour une fois.

- La situation elle-même n'est pas claire, je ne peux donc pas vous donner une réponse plus précise. En plus j'ai déjà...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien...

- Tu recommences, s'énerva Sakura. C'est très frustrant.

Naruto rigola mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à ses compagnons qu'une démone intérieure tentait de le séduire continuellement, qu'il pouvait se changer en femme et qu'il était alors attiré par un homme en particulier, deux si l'on comptait... Personne ! Un homme, un point c'est tout. Sasuke continuait de fixer Naruto avec attention. Le blond n'était pas au courant que son sacrifice n'avait servit à rien, puisque l'Uchiwa s'était tout de même vu apposé la marque maudite après son semi-évanouissement. Et le brun ne savait pas non plus que l'Uzumaki s'était débarrassé de cette même marque juste après qu'il se fut évanoui. Seule Sakura était au courant de ces deux faits, mais Sasuke lui avait demandé de garder secrets son propre cas, pour ne pas culpabiliser son compagnon, et elle n'avait pas compris ce que signifiait la purge de Naruto. Ainsi, pour l'Uchiwa et la Haruno, il y avait deux personnes de marquées, et pour l'Uzumaki, il n'y en avait aucune.

Parlant de Naruto, celui-ci n'était toujours pas totalement remis de sa purge. Ses sens étaient moins affutés que d'ordinaire et il se déplaçait plus difficilement. Mais son potentiel véritable n'était que partiellement bridé, ce qui lui suffisait pour le moment. Il fallait trouver le fragment de médaillon à l'effigie du serpent. Et cela ne plaisait pas au blond car cela le ramenait systématiquement à Orochimaru. Sa manière d'agir, de parler, et même de se mouvoir rappelait ce reptile. Brusquement, Naruto s'immobilisa.

_''Quel idiot !'' _se morigéna-t-il. _''On avait la réponse depuis tout ce temps et on n'a pas réussi à l'exploiter. Mais de penser que l'on doive notre réussite à ce teme d'Orochimaru... Brr, ça me fait froid dans le dos.''_

- Je pense savoir ou se trouvent les fragments de médaillon du serpent. A les localiser, du moins.

- Comment ? demanda instantanément Sasuke.

- L'examinatrice, Anko, est fourbe, mais ses choix étaient logiques. Et notre rencontre avec Orochimaru m'a rappelé certains détails qui nous sautaient aux yeux depuis le début. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le fragment dissimulé dans la nature est celui du serpent.

- Développe s'il te plait, implora Sakura.

- Rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai rencontré Anko, sous la tente.

- Tu as dit qu'elle sentait le serpent, se rappela Sasuke.

- Mais bien sur, comprit la rose, soudainement excitée. Puisque elle a la même odeurs que les serpents, cela signifie qu'elle a l'habitude de les côtoyer. Elle doit donc connaître leur mode de pensée global.

- Exactement.

- Et donc... poursuivit Sasuke. Elle a dissimulé les fragments du serpent à des endroits... que choisiraient ces foutus reptiles pour se cacher ou pour piéger leur victimes. Mais quel rapport avec Orochimaru ?

- Simple ! Lui aussi sent le serpent, et son comportement est encore plus proche de ces vipères immondes qu'Anko. Si je me souviens bien, je crois avoir lu dans les archives de Konoha qu'Orochimaru faisait autrefois partie du village et qu'il avait été le sensei d'Anko. D'ou leur passion commune pour les serpents. Mais il a déserté par la suite, bien que je n'en connaisse pas les raisons.

- Donc, récapitula Sakura, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de penser à la manière d'un serpent pour trouver le fragment manquant.

- Je pense.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent au travail. Ils leur fallut presque deux heures, mais ils parvinrent finalement à trouver un fragment du serpent dans un nœud de branches, à proximité d'un nid d'oiseau. Ils partirent donc en direction de la tour centrale, ce qui leur prit une petite heure supplémentaire, pour couvrir le trajet et éviter les pièges tendus par les autres équipes. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le hall vide. L'une des portes portaient le numéro de leur porte d'entrée pour la foret de la mort, ainsi que leurs noms. Lorsqu'ils la passèrent, ils ne trouvèrent rien. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une encoche dans le mur du fond. Hésitant, ils s'en approchèrent et virent que celle-ci était parfaitement circulaire et semblait destinée à accueillir quelque chose. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde à l'équipe n°7 pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du médaillon complet. Une fois reconstitué, il le placèrent donc à sa l'endroit qui lui était destiné. Aussitôt, le médaillon se mit à lui, et des inscriptions apparurent sur le mur, juste à coté. C'était un poème:

_Un au début,_

_Trois à la fin._

_Légendaires ils sont devenus_

_Mais déchu l'un d'eux devint_

_Les deux autres suivirent leur destin_

_Le second de lui-même s'exila_

_Mais jamais n'abandonna_

_Tandis que la dernière devint médecin_

_Qui sont-ils ?_

L'équipe n°7 lut en relut ces lignes plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à trouver de réponse. Il leur manquait des données pour trouver la bonne réponse. Après tout, nombre de trios légendaires ont existé à travers l'histoire. Ceux qui possédaient les critères décrits étaient plus rares, mais restaient nombreux. Avaient-ils oublié un détail. Sasuke lisait chaque ligne indépendamment des autres, tentant de trouver un double-sens. Ce fut Sakura qui trouva en éclatant de rire.

- Que nous sommes bêtes ! Nous avions la réponse en main depuis le début.

- Là, c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin que tu développes, répliqua Naruto.

- ''Un au début, trois à la fin !'' récita Sakura. Cela réfère directement aux médaillons. Quand on a commencé l'épreuve, nous n'en avions reçu qu'un seul, et il nous en a fallut trois pour arriver ici. L'indice manquant est sur le médaillon.

- Une grenouille, une limace et un serpent ? Interrogea Sasuke.

- Oui, vous ne savez pas quel trio possède ces symboles ?

- Non, dirent d'une seule voix Sasuke et Naruto.

- Les trois sannins de Konoha.

- Bonne réponse ! fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

L'équipe n°7 se retourna et vit Kakashi qui était entré dans la pièce. Il était présentement adossé à la porte, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il fit un petit signe de la main.

- Yo !

- Kakashi-sensei, c'était les sannins de Konoha la bonne réponse ? vérifia Sakura.

- Absolument. Je suis surpris, vous avez brillamment réussi cette épreuve. Bien mieux que ce que j'avais prévu.

- C'était facile, se vanta Sasuke alors que rien n'était plus faux.

- Il reste un peu plus de trois jours avant la fin définitive de la seconde épreuve. Vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plait. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle: ne pas sortir de la tour.

- Haï !

Hochant la tête, Kakashi sortit. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto s'effondrèrent au sol, épuisés mentalement. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avait réussi la seconde épreuve !

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Une rewiew ?


	16. Examen chuunin: épreuve intermédiaire

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre trois heures juste pour annoncer ce nouveau chapitre...

Donc, voilà le chapitre 16 et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: Examen chuunin, épreuve intermédiaire...**_

_**''**__**Alors comme ça, tu es fiancé ?'' **_demanda innocemment Kurama.

_''Kurama...''_ supplia mentalement Naruto. _''Pitié ! Cela fait pratiquement trois jours que l'on a achevé la seconde épreuve et tu me reposes sans cesse cette question. Et chaque fois je te répète que j'ai fais un lapsus.''_

Depuis que l'équipe n°7 avait achevé la seconde épreuve, Naruto était en proie à un mal de crâne persistant. Mais Kurama n'y était certainement pour rien. Elle s'était contenté de l'engueuler les premières vingt-quatre heures, avant de le sermonner les vingt-quatre heures suivantes. À présent, elle le harcelait. Pas de quoi se taper une migraine, visiblement.

_**''Plutôt révélateur, ce lapsus...''**_

_''Révélateur de quoi ? Officiellement, je sors avec elle. Officieusement, c'est à peine si on s'est adressé la parole plus de dix fois. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.''_

_**''…''**_

_''Ah non ! Tu recommences !''_

_**''Je recommence quoi ?''**_

_''Tes silences dubitatifs.''_

_**''Tu as raison. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire à ce sujet.''**_

_''Merci...''_

_**''A la place, la prochaine fois qu'il y aura le moindre problème à ce sujet, je m'entretiendrais directement avec la personne concernée.''**_ révéla sadiquement Kurama.

_''Tu n'oserais pas !'' _s'effraya Naruto.

_**''Je vais me gêner. Ce sera une conversation de femme à femme. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne lui ferais rien. En revanche, si elle ne se montre pas compréhensive, en gros, si elle refuse de me laisser la place, je fous le bordel.''**_

_''Ah ouais ?''_

_**''Ouais.''**_

_''Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?''_

_**''En coupant le problème à sa racine. J'irais m'entretenir personnellement avec Inoichi Yamanaka.''**_

_''Cette idée ne marchera pas...''_

_**''Sauf si j'y vais en tant que Naruko Benihime...''**_

Naruto fut pris de sueurs froides. Si Kurama osait mettre sa menace à exécution, sa vie risquait de se compliquer. Encore ! Il fallait absolument désamorcer la bombe.

_''Pas la peine !'' _s'exclama rapidement Naruto. _''Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.''_

_**''Nous verrons. Tu as un talent rare pour attirer les personnes à problèmes, après tout.''**_

_''Ino n'est pas une fille à problème.'' protesta le blond._

_**''C'est elle, le problème.''**_

_''Mais dis-moi, dois-je en conclure que tu es, toi aussi, une personne à problème ?''_

_**''…''**_

_''Tu as lancé le sujet, alors tu n'as pas le droit de te rétracter.''_

_**''Si tu y tiens... Oui je suis une **_**fille** _**à problème, bien que le terme soit **__**un peu vague et hasardeux.''**_

_''Euh... Peux-tu développer ?''_

_**''Mon existence à changé ta vie depuis ta naissance, non, même avant. Et avant la naissance des parents de tes parents. Enfin, ce n'est valable que du coté Uzumaki de ta famille. J'ai fais beaucoup de choses dont tu ignores la portée et les conséquences.''**_

_''Une seconde ! Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?''_

_**''Je t'en parlerais une autre fois. Pour le moment, quelqu'un essaye d'attirer ton attention.''**_

- Quoi ? sursauta Naruto.

- Bien joué Sakura, plaisanta Sasuke. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de surprendre Naruto.

- Très drôle, Sasuke, marmonna le blond. Vous disiez ?

- Que l'épreuve est enfin sur le point de s'achever. Selon Anko, plus personne ne viendra. Du coup, nous sommes attendu dans l'arène de la tour. Le reste des équipes y sont déjà présentes, trop impatientes d'en finir.

Naruto eut un petit ricanement nerveux en passant la main à son cou. La mention d'Anko lui avait rappelé les serpents, et par effet de chaîne, Orochimaru. Bien que la marque maudite ait été détruit, la chair reconstituée et la peau reformée, L'Uzumaki avait demandé à Kurama de laisser une cicatrice ayant la forme du sceau infligé par le nukenin. Ce n'était pas comme un trophée pour lui rappeler sa victoire, au contraire. C'était une preuve de son échec, un rappel de ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour préserver Sasuke. Encore une fois. Sakura interpréta mal le geste, pensant qu'il souffrait encore de son auto-mutilation. L'Uchiwa fit une grimace compatissante à Naruto. Il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice du blond fut vain, et c'était cette volonté qui l'avait poussé à dissimuler sa propre marque. C'était aussi une des raisons qui lui avait permis de réguler ladite marque dans la foret de la mort, face au trio du son.

Prenant d'une main celle de Sakura, Naruto lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Juste un mauvais souvenir. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- Je ne veux surtout pas t'interrompre lorsque tu fais du charme à ma copine, se moqua Sasuke, mais je vous rappelle qu'on est attendu.

- Tu as raison ! s'écria Sakura, embarrassé plus que de raison et une légère rougeur aux joues. Dépêchons-nous.

Cette fois, Naruto rigola franchement. Ce fut donc dans une atmosphère détendue qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'arène de la tour. Là attendaient déjà les équipes qualifiées, placés chronologiquement en fonction de leur arrivée. En première place, l'équipe de Suna: Gaara, Kankuro et Temari no Sabaku. Ayant achevé la seconde épreuve en à peine trois heures, ils ont établis un véritable record. Nombre de chuunin ne pouvaient se vanter de faire aussi bien. En seconde place venaient Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga et et Shino Aburame. Eux avaient terminé en exactement trois heures, soit quelques minutes seulement après Suna. Selon les examinateurs ayant vu les vidéos de surveillance, ils auraient pu terminer premiers, mais avaient préférés jouer la prudence. La troisième équipe était celle de Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee et Tenten. Malgré l'aide apportée par gros sourcils à Sakura lorsque ses deux compagnons étaient inconscients, ils étaient parvenus à réunir les trois fragments de médaillon et à achever l'épreuve. En quatrième position venait justement L'Uzumaki, l'Uchiwa et la Haruno. A cause de leur mésaventure face à Orochimaru, ils avaient perdu presque vingt-quatre heures. Sans cela, il était plus que probable qu'ils auraient eu la troisième place. En cinquième place venait l'équipe d'Oto. En dépit du fait qu'ils avaient donné leur fragment de médaillon à l'équipe n°7, ils étaient parvenu à en réunir trois dans de très brefs délais. C'était une preuve indubitable de leurs talents. La sixième position était celle de l'équipe de Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi. Il semblerait qu'ils aient finalement réussi à subtiliser un fragment de médaillon à une équipe, mais Naruto n'était pas certain qu'il y ait eu de combat réel. Shikamaru était trop intelligent et beaucoup, beaucoup trop paresseux pour ça. Naruto était d'ailleurs surpris qu'ils ne soient pas la dernière équipe arrivée. Car oui, il y en avait une autre en septième position. Il s'agissait de celle incluant Kabuto Yakushi.

Naruto sentait très bien son odeur, malgré la distance. Et il était troublé de sentir qu'elle lui rappelait celle d'Orochimaru. La première fois, il n'avait pas compris, mais à présent c'était évident. Toutefois, l'odeur de sang qui planait autour de lui semblait avoir deux origines. Il y en avait une, facile à remarquer, indiquant qu'il avait reçu, ou infligé, une blessure. Mais il y en avait une autre, plus subtile, qui lui faisait penser aux médecins, les rares fois ou il avait été à l'hôpital. Un mélange de rouille et de médicaments. Kabuto possédait donc des compétences de médic-nin. Son état semblait pourtant démentir cette affirmation. Le Yakushi arborait de nombreuses égratignures que n'importe quel médecin aurait pu effacer rapidement. Lui aussi jouait-il double jeu ? De toute évidence, il était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Orochimaru. Mais de quelle façon ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'Anko ne se fut rendu compte de rien ? En la regardant, Naruto comprit qu'elle était soucieuse, et passablement fatiguée. Toutefois, elle se tenait bien droite, fixant l'heure avec attention. Aussi décida-t-il d'attendre avant de partager ses soupçons. Plus qu'une minute avant la fin de l'épreuve. Trente secondes. Quinze secondes. Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un...

- Terminé ! hurla-t-elle. Les sept équipes présentes sont qualifiées. Je suppose que je dois vous féliciter... Alors sachez que ce n'était pas trop mal. Vous aurez tous des progrès à faire, mais pour des genins, c'était plutôt bien joué.

Plusieurs candidats sourirent devant tant de mauvaise foi. Anko s'éloigna en grommelant des paroles indistinctes, mais ils purent tous entendre des allusions à augmenter le niveau de l'épreuve la prochaine fois car cela avait été, semble-t-il, trop facile. Puis, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le sandaime hokage, entra dans l'arène et se plaça en face des sept équipes. Il regarda tour à tour chaque candidat, s'arrêtant une seconde de plus sur Naruto que sur les autres. En croisant le regard boudeur du vieil homme, le blond sourit. Le premier voulait connaître les aptitudes de l'Uzumaki, tandis que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour les dissimuler. Pour le moment, c'était Naruto qui menait par trois à un. Mais Hiruzen n'allait pas s'arrêter là, de cela le blond en était certain. Englobant du regard l'ensemble des candidats, le sandaime alluma sa pipe et déclara à voix haute:

- Bien, avant de vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette troisième épreuve je voudrais vous exposer de façon la plus claire possible le véritable objectif de cet examen. Je vais vous demander de méditer sur ces paroles: pourquoi cet examen réunit-il des ressortissants de tous les pays ? Pour renforcer les liens d'amitié entre chaque nation ? Ou peut-être pour améliorer le niveau global des ninjas ?

Laissant quelques secondes à chaque candidat le temps d'y réfléchir, Hiruzen souffla un nuage de fumée. Comme personne ne semblait savoir, ou vouloir, répondre, il continua:

- Il serait regrettable que vous vous mépreniez sur ce point. Cet examen est en vérité une guerre à échelle réduite entre les différentes nations.

Cette déclaration plongea plusieurs genins dans l'incompréhension totale alors que des chuchotements parcouraient leurs rangs. Soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée, le sandaime poursuivit, fier de son effet:

- Si l'on se penche sur l'histoire on y voit une longue suite de luttes entre pays voisins pour obtenir le pouvoir. Et c'est pour s'épargner le coût d'une guerre inutile qu'ils ont choisi une alternative pour s'affronter. Ainsi est né l'examen chuunin. Certes, c'est bien sûr un moyen pour nous d'évaluer nos shinobis mais c'est avant tous pour le prestige de leur pays que les ninjas de chaque village viennent se battre au péril de leur vie. En outre les kages et peut-être même les daimyos des différents villages cachés assisteront à vos combats. Un grand nombre de choses dépendra des résultats. Les commandes de travail afflueront immanquablement vers les pays forts. Et à l'inverse les petits pays, plus faibles, peineront pour trouver des propositions de contrat. De la même façon, un pays certain de la supériorité militaire de son village n'hésitera pas à menacer les pays limitrophes. En d'autres termes il y aura des répercutions sur la politique étrangère. - Et alors quoi ? s'exclama un genin. C'est pour ça qu'on doit risquer sa vie ? - La puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village. La puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. Et la force réelle du ninja se révèle dans les combats où sa vie est en jeu. C'est pour cela que l'on vient vous regarder. C'est pour cela que vous devez briller. Cet examen ne prend son sens que si l'on s'y bat au péril de sa vie. Vos prédécesseurs se sont battus pour devenir des chuunins avec ce rêve en tête. J'espère avoir été clair. C'est une tradition qui vise à préserver les équilibres des forces au prix de la vie des candidats. C'est ce que j'entends par "lien d'amitié" dans le monde shinobi. Je le répète avant que ne se poursuive l'examen : il ne s'agit pas d'une simple évaluation. Se sont vos rêves et l'honneur de votre village qui sont en jeu dans cette lutte.

Mais étrangement, comme par réflexe, le regard du sandaime dévia pour observer Naruto. Le message était clair ! Il devait montrer ses capacités, sinon sa participation n'avait aucun intérêt. Il fallait faire du spectacle. Le blond répondit par un rictus. Il ne voulait pas participer à l'examen chuunin et ne le faisait que par respect envers ses compagnons et parce que son abandon signifierait leur disqualification. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à révéler ses pouvoirs. Reportant son attention sur tous les candidats, Hiruzen sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'un ninja brun apparut à ses cotés dans un petit nuage de fumée, à genoux pour s'incliner devant son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Je suis Hayate Gekko. J'ai été désigné pour arbitrer les rencontres, dit-il d'une voix faible et en toussant.

- Je te laisse la parole, répondit l'Hokage en retournant dans les gradins. - Bienvenue à vous, poursuivit le nouveau-venu en se redressant pour faire face aux candidats.  
Il avait un teint pale limite blanchâtre, ses yeux complètement cernés donnant l'impression qu'il allait trépasser dans de brefs délais. Soit il était un fumeur invétéré, ce qui était possible, soit il avait une santé très précaire.

- Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve il y a un détail à régler, enchaîna-t-il toujours en toussant. Il s'agit de la phase des préliminaires qui donne accès à l'épreuve elle-même.

- Des qualifications ! s'insurgea Shikamaru. C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Personne ne nous en a parlé !

- Monsieur, intervient Sakura. Je ne saisis pas très bien le pourquoi de cette phase préliminaire. Nous ne participerons donc pas à la prochaine épreuve ?

- Hum, soupira-t-il, ayant de toute évidence espéré échapper à cette question. Les deux premières épreuves ont été semble-t-il trop faciles. Du coup il reste un peu trop de monde. Dans un tel cas le règlement prévoit de diminuer le nombre de participants par deux ou plus, selon le nombre.

Cette phrase surprit tous les candidats.

- Comme l'a indiqué Hokage-sama, de nombreux invités assisteront à cette épreuve. Nous ne souhaitons pas la rendre interminable. Le temps imparti sera donc limité. Sur ce... ceux qui se sentent un peu juste physiquement ou ceux qui préfèrent simplement arrêter doivent se décider maintenant. Les phases préliminaires vont débuter dans un instant.

- Quoi, maintenant ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs genins.

- Pourquoi attendre ? répliqua Hayate en haussant les sourcils. Rassurez-vous, si vous abandonnez, cela n'affectera pas vos coéquipiers. A partir de maintenant, c'est en quelques sortes chacun pour soi.

Naruto eut un sourire rayonnant, qui n'échappa pas à Hiruzen. Celui-ci soupira de dépit. Il avait oublié cette règle. Le blond pouvait à présent abandonner en tout impunité. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien sur le moment, car Shikamaru venait de poser une question pertinente:

- Si quelqu'un abandonne, peut-il tout de même regarder les phases préliminaires ?

- Non, répondit le nouvel examinateur. Si vous abandonnez, vous devrez quitter l'arène et repartir pour Konoha, puisque l'épreuve ne vous concernera plus. - Shikamaru, je te préviens, menaça Ino, si tu abandonnes par flemmardise, ça ne me gène pas. Mais il n'est pas question que tu ne nous encourage pas.

- Galère... Bon j'ai compris. Je participe.

- Naruto ? demanda Sakura. Tu continues ou tu arrêtes ?

L'Uzumaki réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout de suite, car il voulait soutenir ses amis. Il décida qu'il pourrait toujours abandonner lorsque ce serait son tour de combattre. Il expliqua son idée à ses camarades, puis se tourna vers l'examinateur:

- De cette façon, je pourrais voir la suite des épreuves, puisque ce sera comme si j'avais perdu mon match. N'est-ce pas ?

Hayate réfléchit, avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui, aucune règle n'interdit d'agir ainsi.

_''Mais il faudra vraiment que cette faille soit comblé.''_ songea Hiruzen, de là ou il était, car il voyait un nouvel espoir d'observer les compétences de Naruto s'envoler.

- Bien, conclut le blond. Je continue... Pour le moment !

En définitive, une seule personne abandonna: Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto plissa les yeux lorsqu'il passa devant lui, mais ne dit rien. Puisqu'il était un shinobi de Konoha, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il ne serait pas très difficile de le retrouver plus tard, surtout qu'il semblait participer à chaque examen. Il valait mieux faire les choses dans l'ordre. Finir l'examen chuunin, puis s'occuper de Kabuto. Reportant son attention sur l'examinateur, celui-ci toussota:

- Bien, il y aura donc vingt participants à l'épreuve préliminaire. Que tout le monde aille dans les gradins, à l'exception des deux dont le nom est affiché sur le cadran.  
En effet, dans le mur du fond se trouvait un cadran automatique en deux parties séparées par un ''Versus''. Étaient affichés les noms suivants: Hinata Hyuga et Neji Hyuga. Deux membres d'une même famille, opposés par quelque chose de trivial: une fierté. La première était l'héritière de son clan, destinée à succéder à son père, mais n'en ayant selon lui, pas le potentiel. Elle faisait partie de la branche principale: la Soke. Le garçon, lui, faisait partie de la branche secondaire, et plus sombre, de ce clan: la bunke. Comme la majorité des Hyuga de la bunke, Neji vouait une haine sans borne à la Soke, mais plus particulièrement à Hinata, qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment même.

- Hinata-hime, persifla Neji. Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de t'affronter.

- Neji ni-san, pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?

- Quelle méchanceté ? Répliqua durement le genin. Ta naissance a ruiné ma vie. Je ne fais que te rendre la politesse.

- Je... Je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est toi qui le dit.

- Commencez, intervint Hayate, une fois qu'il n'y eut plus qu'eux trois dans l'arène.

Aussitôt, Neji activa ses byakugans, rapidement imité par Hinata. Tous deux se mirent en position de combat. En tant que Hyuga, tous deux étaient pratiquants d'un style très particulier de taijutsu: le juken. Il s'agissait d'un art très subtile, infligeant des dommages internes persistants à son ennemi. Combiné au byakugan, capable de voir les tenketsus, ou points vitaux, le juken atteignait une dangerosité peu égalée. Jaugeant Hinata du regard, Neji s'approcha lentement d'elle. Puis il la chargea. S'ensuivit un échange de coups particulièrement violent. La jeune héritière perdait rapidement du terrain: elle était de toute évidence à un niveau inférieur. Le pire, pour les spectateurs, c'était de voir qu'en plus de la différence de niveau, Neji ne faisait que jouer avec son adversaire, se contentant de la blesser et l'affaiblir, alors qu'il aurait pu achever le match en quelques secondes. Hinata faisait de son mieux pour se défendre, alors qu'elle tremblait de peur. Un coup plus violent que les autres la mit à terre, ou elle resta, incapable de se relever. Sentant le mécontentement du public, Neji leva la tête par réflexe, pour regarder en face une personne particulièrement énervée: Naruto.

- Hinata, hurla-t-il. Tu me fais quoi, là ? Je t'ai connu plus combative. _Cette_ fois là, par exemple.

- De quoi tu parles, Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

Nombre de personnes se posaient la même question, Hiruzen le premier. A sa connaissance, Naruto et Hinata n'avait jamais été en contact direct. Il s'agissait d'un mystère de plus à ajouter à la liste de ceux entourant Naruto.

- Rappelle-toi Hinata, poursuivit le blond. Ce qui s'est passé dans la foret, il y a neuf ans. _''Neuf ans ?''_ se rappela Hiruzen en palissant. _''C'est durant cette période que la petite Hyuga s'est faite enlever. Mais Naruto n'était pas au village à ce moment là. Il vivait... Dans la foret ! Mais c'est pas vrai, combien de secrets Naruto possèdent-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé avant l'intervention de Hiashi ce jour là ? Lui-même affirmait ne pas être certain de ce qu'il avait vu, en dépit de ses byakugans...''_

_Flash Back: Neuf ans plus tôt !_

_L'espion de Kumo portait l'héritière du clan Hyuga sur ses épaules, à la manière d'un sac de pommes de terre. La petite fille, de trois ans environ, se débattait de toutes ses forces, frappant quand elle le pouvait, sans que cela ne dérange son porteur. Le shinobi, lui, était nerveux. Sa mission était de rang S, car il avait pour objectif de récupérer le puissant dojutsu qu'était le byakugan. Toutefois, même si l'infiltration au sein de Konoha s'était bien déroulé, et qu'il avait réussi à kidnapper l'héritière, depuis qu'il avait quitté le village de la feuille, il se sentait épié. Pourtant, il était un juunin de Kumo spécialisé en dissimulation qui plus était. Peu de shinobis pouvaient prétendre le prendre par surprise. Mais l'environnement ambiant le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si chaque arbre, chaque branche, avait des yeux. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait, n'attendant que le relâchement de sa vigilance pour le prendre en traitre. Il s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il entendit un craquement._ _Lâchant brutalement Hinata sur le sol, ce qui l'étourdit quelque peu, il sortit un kunaï de son étui et bondit derrière les buissons d'où venait le bruit. Il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Ça avait sûrement été un animal nocturne. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. L'héritière du clan Hyuga, elle, s'était raidit, car elle avait vu quelque chose briller dans le noir: Deux yeux bleus lumineux. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui avait semblé que leur pupille était fendue. L'écartement entre les deux billes brillantes étaient trop grand pour que ce fut un chat ou un autre félin trouvable en foret. Qu'était-ce donc ? Les yeux disparurent dès que le shinobi de Kumo revint. Avisant le regard perdu de l'héritière, il regarda dans la même direction, suspicieux, mais ne vit rien. Se raidissant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Konoha devait s'être déjà rendu compte de la disparition de la princesse Hyuga. La chargeant sans ménagement sur son épaule, il repartit au pas de course, mais s'immobilisa brusquement une centaine de mètre plus loin, sans raison apparente. _ _Activant son Byakugan par pur réflexe, Hinata se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de son plein gré. L'espion s'était en réalité emmêlé dans ce qui semblait être une toile d'araignée de pur chakra, à peine visible à l'œil nu en plein jour, alors en pleine nuit... Décontenancé, le shinobi de Kumo lâcha à nouveau la petite Hyuga tomba sur les fesses. Se relevant difficilement, Elle avisa une nouvelle fois la paire d'yeux bleus à la pupille fendue. Prise d'un brusque accès de panique, elle se mit en une position de défense sommaire et se jeta en hurlant sur cette menace, alors que la logique lui aurait sans doute conseillé de fuir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Entièrement nu, la froideur de la nuit ne semblait pas le gêner. C'était probablement du à sa longue et épaisse chevelure blonde qui le recouvrait à la manière d'un manteau. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis l'enfant aux cheveux d'or fit une grimace animale, qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire, avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres._ _Au moment ou elle allait partir à sa recherche, elle fut attrapé par le col par le ninja de Kumo, qui était parvenu à se libérer._

_- Ou est-ce que tu vas ? gronda-t-il._

_Hinata ne répondit pas, préférant lui offrir un regard effronté. Plissant les yeux, le juunin de Kumo décida de ne pas perdre de temps à s'énerver, avant de faire volte-face pour continuer sa fuite. A ce moment là retentit:_

_- Juken Taijutsu: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho !_

_Le juunin fut alors frappé à soixante-quatre reprises, scellant ses tenketsus. La technique fut si puissante qu'elle tua sur le coup le kidnappeur. Avisant son sauveur, Hinata découvrit qu'il s'agissait de son propre père: Hiashi Hyuga. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas. Après un dernier regard haineux au corps sans vie de son ennemi, il plissa les yeux et observa les alentours. Son byakugan discernait des traces de chakra à la fois sur le corps du mort et sur les arbres et le sol alentour. Pourtant, en dehors de sa fille, il n'y avait personne à plus de cinq cents mètres à la ronde, distance maximum que lui permettait de voir sa pupille. Et celui d'Hinata était différent, plus doux, moins agressif. Mais dans ce cas, d'où provenait ce chakra ? C'était un vrai casse-tête ! Secouant celle-ci, Hiashi pris délicatement sa fille dans ses bras et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien, la ramenerait chez eux. Après quoi, il irait faire son rapport au sandaime hokage. Il avait reconnu l'ambassadeur de Kumo en la personne du kidnappeur. Hiashi savait que les conséquences de cette révélation seraient dramatiques. Appréhendant les évènements à venir, il arriva dans Konoha..._  
_Dans la foret, un enfant blond avait observé les événements de loin. Il était curieux, car il n'avait jamais rencontré un animal qui lui ressemblât, jusqu'à présent._

**''J'ai manqué de prudence !'' **_fit une voix dans une langue non-humaine, dans l'esprit du blondinet._**''Je ne pensais pas rencontrer des shinobis à une telle heure de la nuit.''**

''Ces animaux s'appellent donc des shinobis, Kura-chan ?'' _demanda l'enfant dans la même langue._

**''Les grands, oui. La petite femelle, en revanche, porte un autre nom. Je t'en parlerais une autre fois.''**

''Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas Kura-chan ?''

**''Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est la beauté.'' **_répliqua Kurama. _**''Toutefois, il est vrai que d'une certaine manière, elle possède du potentiel...''**

''Potentiel ?''

**''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces futilités, pour le moment, renardeau. Je suis à peu près certain que quand le moment sera venu, tu me choisiras.''**

''Te choisir ? Pourquoi faire ?''

**''Plus tard. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre cette conversation. Nous la reprendrons dans une dizaine d'années. Peut-être...''**

''Kura-chan.''

**''Oui ?''** ''Je suis fatigué...''

**''Dans ce cas, dors. Je vais veiller sur toi. Demain, nous retournerons voir Nyon pour lui expliquer.'' **_murmura la voix de Kurama d'un ton presque maternel._

_Hochant la tête, le blondinet se roula en boule sur une branche basse d'un arbre et s'endormit instantanément._

_Flash back: fin._

Hinata inspira à fond et cracha un peu de sang au sol. Malgré cela, elle se releva, une détermination nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux.

- Naruto-kun, dit-elle pour capter son attention, tellement concentré qu'elle ne bégayait plus. Je m'en souviens. Je m'en suis toujours souvenu. Ce jour là, ton intervention m'a sauvé la vie. Tu sais, pendant longtemps, je n'ai jamais su si je t'avais inventé dans ma panique, ou si tu avais vraiment existé. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Et père affirmait que personne n'aurait échappé à la vue de son byakugan. Et puis un jour, il y a trois ans, tu es soudainement apparu à l'académie ninja. Tes cheveux avaient été coupés, et tu portais désormais des vêtements, mais malgré ça, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Tes yeux étaient vraiment inoubliables !

- Hinata... murmura Naruto, gêné de devenir le centre d'attention.

_''Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Naruto affirmait n'avoir pas de souvenirs de sa vie antérieur, mais il vient de me prouver le contraire. D'une certaine façon, je peux comprendre son silence. A trois ans, il avait déjà les prédispositions d'un véritable shinobi.''_ songea Hiruzen.

- Je vais te montrer cet état d'esprit que tu as vu en moi, ce jour là, décida Hinata. Regarde-moi, Naruto-kun.

_**''Et une fille à problème de plus...''**_ déclara sarcastiquement Kurama.

_''Ecrase, veux tu ?''_ répliqua Naruto. _''Je viens de me rappeler que nous n'avons pas terminé la conversation de ce jour là, n'est-ce pas, Kura-chan ?''_

_**''Prend ton temps.'' **_marmonna Kurama dans un frisson, car Naruto ne l'appelait plus Kura-chan depuis qu'il avait intégré Konoha.

A présent qu'il se souvenait de toute la conversation, lui, comme elle, allait avoir des arguments en cas de conflit au sujet d'une éventuelle future prétendante de Naruto. Dans l'arène, Hinata s'était remis en position, plus déterminé que jamais. Neji eut un rictus cruel. Il imita la posture de sa cousine et le combat reprit, plus violent qu'avant. Naruto s'était crispé. Il sentait dans l'air que le combat était joué d'avance, malgré la volonté d'Hinata. Mais si personne n'interrompait le combat, le genin de la bunke allait tuer celle de la Soke. Après s'être fait mettre à terre trois fois de plus, la princesse Hyuga se releva une nouvelle fois, crachant toujours plus de sang.

- Cette fois, ça suffit ! s'exaspéra Neji. Tu as vu la différence de puissance entre nous. Abandonne avant de le regretter.

- Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Naruto-kun me regarde. Je veux qu'il me voit me battre.

Neji la giffla et elle s'écroula à nouveau, avant qu'elle puisse se relever, son opposant lui posa une question qui la figea sur place:

- Dois-je détruire ce Naruto pour que tu comprennes enfin ta place ?

- Tu n'y arriverais pas, lui sourit Hinata. Naruto-kun est bien trop fort pour toi.

- C'est un minable qui a finit bon dernier à toutes les épreuves de l'académie ninja, répliqua Neji. Ton Naruto Uzumaki est une véritable légende. Jamais Konoha n'a connu un pareil cancre de toute son histoire.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, comment a-t-il réussi à devenir genin, alors que nombre d'étudiants ont été recalé ?

- La chance.

- Cela fait aussi partie de la vie d'un shinobi. Je te le répète, tu ne le vaincras pas. Jamais !

A bout de nerfs, Neji s'approcha d'hinata, une véritable intention de meurtre émanant de lui. Les différents juunins présents voulurent intervenir, mais un geste du sandaime les en dissuadèrent. Hiruzen avait vu Naruto réagir et voulait le voir à l'oeuvre, certain qu'il saurait défendre l'héritière Hyuga. En effet, l'Uzumaki avait sauté par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité, pris appui au sol et s'était précipité pour attraper Hinata dans sa course. Lorsqu'il se retourna en face de Neji, celui-ci croisa son regard et vit les yeux bleu ciel à la pupille fendue. Les mêmes yeux qui avaient tant hanté les rêves d'Hinata pendant des années, à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus si elle les avait réellement vu. Ce ne fut pas cette fois que ses doutes s'effaceraient, car elle était à présent évanoui dans les bras du blond, malgré un sourire à la fois heureux et étrangement triomphant, encore présent sur ses lèvres.

- Tu dépasses les bornes, Hyuga, déclara Naruto d'une voix polaire.

- Tu outrepasses tes attributions, répliqua Neji, satisfait. Par ton intervention, tu as disqualifié Hinata.

- J'en suis pleinement conscient, mais il se trouve qu'elle n'était plus en état de combattre. Quelques coups de plus lui auraient sans doute été fatal.

- Quel dommage ! persifla Neji, pas du tout désolé.

- Quelqu'un doit vraiment te remettre à ta place, petit génie.

- Oh ? Et qui va s'en charger ? Toi, peut-être ?

- Cela ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir, mais il semble que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un raté puisse vaincre un génie, Uzumaki ?

- Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir, répliqua Naruto. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, étant donné que tu es un Hyuga ?

- Je t'attendrais à la troisième épreuve, Uzumaki. Enfin... Si tu es capable d'aller jusque là. Je suis presque sur que ta réussite jusqu'à présent n'est du qu'à tes coéquipiers.

- Pense ce que tu veux, tu verras bien.

- Soit.

Ce fut ensuite d'un pas hautain que Neji sortit de l'arène. La sensei de Hinata, Kurenaï, apparut aux coté de Naruto pour l'emmener personnellement à l'infirmerie. Dans les gradins, le sandaime jubilait, malgré la gravité de la scène qu'il venait de voir. Naruto ne pouvait plus se défiler, pas après un tel discours. Il allait donc participer au minimum à deux combats. Et ça, c'était miraculeux. Dans une autre partie des gradins, le sensei du trio du son regardait avec attention le blond. Il s'agissait en réalité d'Orochimaru déguisé sans utilisé de henge, expert qu'il était dans ce domaine. Il avait espéré que Naruto sortît de ses gonds pour voir l'effet de sa marque maudite, mais il semblerait que l'Uzumaki fut bien plus maitre de ses émotions qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Tant pis, il restait encore son match, ainsi que la troisième épreuve. Sur le cadran, deux nouveaux noms venaient de s'afficher: Sasuke Uchiwa et Yoroi Akado. Ce dernier était un membre de l'équipe de Kabuto. Sa tenue était celle d'un genin classique et son visage était dissimulé par un voile de même couleur que sa tenue. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'arène et se mirent en garde. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Hayate Gekko déclarasse d'une voix toussotante:

- Commencez !

Aussitôt, Sasuke activa ses sharingans et se précipita sur son adversaire, donnant d'amples coups de pieds et de mains. Yoroi n'eut aucun mal à les éviter. L'Uchiwa eut alors un petit sourire. Connaissant désormais la vitesse de réaction de son ennemi, il n'eut plus qu'à accélérer la cadence. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son adversaire bridait lui aussi sa vitesse. Le combat se poursuivit semblable. A un moment, Yoroi sembla commettre une erreur. Aussitôt, Sasuke pénétra sa défense et l'envoya au sol, avant de l'y immobiliser avec une prise de catch. Étrangement, au lieu de tenter de se dégager, l'Akado renforça la prise de son adversaire, qui commença à se sentir faible. Depuis les gradins, Naruto avait plissé les yeux. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne comprit vraiment que lorsque Neji activa ses byakugans. Alors cela devint limpide.

- Sasuke ! hurla le blond. Bouge de là. Il t'aspire ton chakra.

- Je sais, marmonna Sasuke, de plus en plus faible. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Toutefois, il parvint à se dégager et à envoyer son adversaire plus loin. Malgré ça, il avait été très affaiblit par le contact prolongé avec son ennemi. Et son sharingan absorbait également une quantité non-négligeable de chakra. Il fut forcé de les désactiver. Toutefois, même sans sharingan, il possédait de nombreuses compétences en... Dépité, Sasuke comprit qu'il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour utiliser des ninjutsus. Il devrait donc se contenter de taijutsu. Un défi intéressant, étant donné que s'il se faisait attraper une seule fois, c'était terminé pour lui. Avec un demi-sourire, l'Uchiwa fonça sur Yoroi mais, au lieu de l'attaquer de face, il le projeta en l'air.

- Taijutsu: Shishi rendan !

Le coup de Sasuke fit littéralement voler l'Akado. Sasuke apparut alors dans son dos, comme s'il y avait été dès le début, telle une ombre. Lee se crispa en reconnaissant la situation.

_''Mais c'est le mouvement que j'ai utilisé contre lui avant la première épreuve de l'examen.''_ comprit-il. _''Alors, finalement, le sharingan aura réussi à le copier...''_

Toutefois, le jeune Uchiwa se figea en pleine action. De minuscules flammes noires, sous forme de tatouage, s'épanouissaient sur son corps. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la marque maudite à la sensation du chakra dégagée par Sasuke. Il se tourna vivement vers Sakura, en proie à une grande agitation.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait été marqué ? lui cria-t-il un peu brusquement.

- Désolé Naruto, murmura Sakura. Sasuke ne voulait pas que ton sacrifice soit vain, alors il m'a demandé de ne pas te révéler qu'il a été marqué après toi. Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est pas une question de culpabilité, répliqua Naruto, à voix basse. Si vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait été marqué, j'aurais pu la lui retirer depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix un peu trop aiguë qui attira l'attention sur leur conversation.

- Oui mais chut. Ne parle pas aussi fort. Dès que son combat sera terminé, je la lui enlèverais. Je sais ce que fait cette marque, il vaut mieux qu'il ne la porte pas trop longtemps.

- Mais... Et toi ?

- Moi ? C'est plus ou moins réglé.

- Tes plus et tes moins, tu peux te les garder ! J'en ai marre de tes réponses approximatives.

Naruto sourit tristement, mais la tension du combat ambiant reprit rapidement le dessus. D'autant que Sasuke semblait parvenir à réguler la marque. Les petites flammes noires se rétractaient petit à petit. Puis, dans une longue inspiration, le jeune Uchiwa reprit son apparence initiale et reprit son assaut, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Yoroi fut jeté à terre, avant d'être violemment percuté au sol par le coup de Sasuke. Hayate s'approcha et constata l'état de l'Akado.

- Yoroi Akado n'est plus en état de combattre. Sasuke Uchiwa remporte le match !

Aussitôt, Kakashi apparut à coté de Sasuke pour l'entrainer hors de l'arène. Naruto sentit que la situation se compliquait. Il sauta dans l'arène et s'apprêta à les rattraper, mais il fut interrompu par Hayate.

- Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas quitter l'arène avant la fin du combat, expliqua-t-il.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Naruto se tourna vers le cadran. Les noms inscrits étaient ceux de Naruto Uzumaki et de Kiba Inuzuka. Quelle mauvaise blague ! Le maître chien arriva dans l'arène avec une lenteur et une appréhension qui énerva le blond. Regardant son adversaire dans les yeux, Kiba demanda d'une voix hésitante:

- Rassure-moi, Naruto, tu comptais bien abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? - C'était ce qui était prévu, mais la situation a changé, fit Naruto avec un demi-sourire. Désolé Kiba-ni-san.

- Aaah... fit Kiba en pointant un doigt tremblant dans la direction de Naruto. Je reconnais ces mots. Chaque fois que tu étais sur le point ou que tu avais fais une bêtise, tu m'appelais ainsi. Tu n'utilises le Kiba-ni-san que pour m'inciter à t'aider à effacer les preuves.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, Kiba-ni-san, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder.

Kiba eut un rire nerveux, avant de déclarer.

- Voilà que tu recommences.

- Navré. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de perdre de temps. Je dois empêcher Kakashi-sensei de faire une bêtise avec le corps de Sasuke. Je suis désolé, Kiba-ni-san.

- Dans ce cas abandonne, supplia presque Kiba.

- Je ne peux pas non plus. Je dois rabattre le caquet de cet arrogant de Neji lors de la troisième épreuve.

- Puisque c'est comme ça...

Kiba eut un mouvement de recul, avant de lever un bras en l'air.

- J'abandonne, fit le maitre d'Akamaru.

Hiruzen était mortifié. Il s'était attendu à voir un combat, même court, entre Naruto et L'Inuzuka. Au lieu de quoi, quelques paroles du blond avaient suffit à faire abandonner son adversaire. Le sandaime n'était pas certain qu'Ibiki Morino ait pu faire mieux en terme de vitesse dans ce même domaine. Mais une chose l'intriguait: qu'avait voulut dire Naruto en parlant d'empêcher Kakashi de faire une bêtise avec le corps de Sasuke. La façon dont cela avait été dit sonnait à double-sens. Hiruzen savait que le Hatake était un pervers, mais ça n'avait certainement rien à voir avec la phrase du blond. N'est-ce pas ? Non, ce devait vouloir dire autre chose, et d'après la réaction de Naruto lors du combat de l'Uchiwa, cela semblait avoir un lien avec la marque maudite. Mais qu'est-ce que l'Uzumaki pouvait bien faire de plus que se que s'apprêtait à faire Kakashi ? Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cela, Naruto était partit à la poursuite de son sensei en le suivant à l'odeur, tandis que dans l'arène, les combats se poursuivaient.

Sasuke était assis dans une grande pièce dépourvue de décoration, au centre de ce qui semblait être un sceau géant. Des lignes de fuinjutsu étaient inscrites partout, même sur les murs, comme pour montrer l'intensité de l'action en cours. Kakashi s'approcha du jeune Uchiwa et posa sa paume droite sur la marque maudite dans son cou. Aussitôt, Sasuke retint un hurlement, tandis que le fuinjutsu géant semblait grimper sur le corps du frère d'Itachi. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, le scellement s'effectua, avant de finalement s'achever. Désormais, dans le cou de l'Uchiwa, on pouvait voir la marque maudite encerclé par un autre sceau, de type isolation. A peine Kakashi eut-il terminé qu'il sentit une pulsion meurtrière. Se retournant, il vit Orochimaru qui se tenait négligemment contre le mur, admirant la scène.

- Tu penses vraiment que ton petit sceau va empêcher ma marque maudite d'agir ? demanda le serpent.

- Oui, aussi longtemps que ce sera la volonté de Sasuke.

- Certes, maisje doute qu'il ne le veuille très longtemps. La sensation du pouvoir est enivrante, il n'y résistera pas longtemps. Tu t'en rendras comptes bien assez tôt, Kakashi.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Bien sur. Je voulais juste voir tes vains efforts en action. J'admets volontiers que tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, répliqua d'une voix mal-assuré Kakashi.

- Vraiment ?

Orochimaru envoya alors une véritable pulsion meurtrière, qui tétanisa Kakashi sur place. Souriant, le serpent disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée. Une fois seul avec Sasuke évanouit, Kakashi sembla respirer plus librement.

_''Ais-je vraiment cru pouvoir lui tenir tête ? Suis-je devenu fou ?''_ se lamenta le juunin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre Sasuke pour l'emmener à l'hopital, Kakashi entendit un bruit de pas précipités venir à lui. Il vit alors arriver Naruto, le souffle court.

- Ou est Sasuke ?

Incrédule et incapable de prononcer un mot, le ninja copieur se contenta de montrer l'Uchiwa d'un signe discret du doigt. Naruto fondit sur lui et ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil sommaire au cou de son camarade. Se retournant vers son sensei:

- Merde, Kakashi-sensei, qu'avez-vous fait ? s'énerva le blond.

- Euh... Je l'ai soigné ? demanda Kakashi, toujours peu assuré après sa rencontre avec Orochimaru.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! râla Naruto. Vous avez scellé un sceau. C'est anti-logique ! A présent, la marque maudite de ce foutu serpent s'est gravé dans la chair de Sasuke. Je ne peux pas briser votre fuinjutsu sans rendre permanente la marque d'Orochimaru. De même, si vous la lui retirez. À présent, le seul moyen de briser le sceau maudit, ce serait que Sasuke brise le votre de sa propre volonté, mais s'il fait ça, il doit accepter la marque maudite, ce qui ne me laisserait plus de prise sur ladite marque. Autrement dit, je ne peux plus la lui enlever. Vraiment bien joué, Kakashi-sensei.

Le ninja copieur baissa la tête, penaud. De toutes les choses qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, se faire engueuler par son propre élève ne faisait pas partie de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette situation. De son coté, Naruto continuait de fusiller son sensei du regard. Finalement, il poussa un soupir résigné. Ce qui avait été fait ne pourrait plus être changé, c'était ainsi. A présent, le blond devait s'assurer que l'influence de la marque maudite n'atteigne pas Sasuke. Cela serait un travail de longue halène, basé sur des émotions positives, le sceau du serpent réagissant aux émotions négatives. Mais l'Uzumaki était obstiné, s'il se donnait pour objectif de le faire, il y arriverait. Finalement, toute colère passée, Naruto déclara:

- Emmenons Sasuke à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. Je suis assez curieux de voir le reste des matchs et j'espère que celui de Sakura n'est pas encore terminé.

- Je suis assez curieux aussi, révéla Kakashi trop content de passer à autre chose. Au fait, et le tien ? Tu nous a suivi plutôt rapidement, tu as abandonné directement ?

Kakashi prit Sasuke dans ses bras tandis que Naruto lui faisait un sourire mystérieux. De ce qu'il voyait, le ninja copieur remarquait que le blond était fier de lui.

- Moi ? J'ai gagné par forfait face à Kiba.

Kakashi haussa son sourcil, perplexe. Pour quelle raison Kiba aurait-il abandonné le combat alors qu'à la base Naruto avait prévu d'abandonner ? D'autant que l'Inuzuka était fier comme un coq: il n'abandonnerait pas sans une excellente raison et même ainsi... Mais le Hatake savait que son élève ne lui révèlerait pas la raison de sa victoire. Après avoir déposé le jeune Uchiwa inconscient à l'infirmerie, ils retournèrent dans les gradins de l'arène, ou ils se séparèrent. Kakashi alla faire son rapport au sandaime, qui haussa fut inquiet des propos tenu par Orochimaru et intéressé par les affirmations de Naruto. Finalement, il aurait quand même eut un avant-gout des talents présumés du jeune Uzumaki. Mais Hiruzen vérifierait ses dires un peu plus tard. Le blond, de son coté, demanda à Sakura ou en était les combats.

- Ils sont presque tous terminés, révéla-t-elle d'une voix tendue. La momie d'Oto a gagné face à Choji, tandis que son congénère a perdu face à Shino. Il en a d'ailleurs perdu l'usage de ses bras. Kankuro no Sabaku a vaincu son adversaire en utilisant une marionnette et sa sœur, Temari a vaincu les armes de Tenten sans mal avec son éventail. Gaara no Sabaku a été le pire de tous. Il s'est retrouvé en face de Lee et, bien que le combat avait semblé équilibré, il l'a écrasé à la fin, lui broyant au passage un bras et une jambe. Le verdict des médecins est sans appel, Lee ne pourra plus jamais redevenir un shinobi. Ses lésions sont trop importantes.

Sakura avait la voix tremblante. Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Regardant l'arène, il vit que Shikamaru affrontait la fille d'Oto. Il l'avait ferré avec sa manipulation des ombres et l'assomma contre le mur en la faisant imiter ses mouvements. Finalement, Kin était peut-être l'adversaire le plus approprié pour le Nara. Son égo de garçon laissa tout passer, à l'exception d'une chose: laisser gagner une fille dans un match en un contre un. Ino était la seule exception. Shikamaru avait une fois avoué au blond que gagner contre Ino serait trop galère, car il en entendrait parlé à longueur de temps. Contre n'importe quel autre adversaire que Kin (Sakura excepté) Shikamaru aurait abandonné sitôt arrivé dans l'arène. S'il s'était retrouvé face à Hinata, il n'y aurait pas eu de combat non plus. Les deux se seraient regardé durant tout le temps imparti sans entamer la moindre action à l'encontre de l'adversaire. Naruto appréciait de voir le Nara faire preuve d'un peu de motivation, même si peu.

- Kin Tsuchi n'est plus en état de se battre, affirma Hayate Gekko. Shikamaru Nara remporte le match. - Galère... soupira Shikamaru.

Le cadran afficha alors deux nouveaux noms: les deux derniers participants. Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka ! La rose sentit le corps de Naruto se tendre et en comprit la raison en remarquant que le combat précédent était terminé et à présent c'était son tour à elle, face à sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure ennemie. Ino Yamanaka. Mais soudain, elle sentit que la tension du blond venait d'autre chose, plus subtile.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura Sakura.

- Je me demandais juste... Je ne suis pas certain... De qui je dois encourager pour ce match.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Sakura explosa de rire. L'inquiétude de Naruto était tellement innocente, tellement naïve, tellement loin de l'image qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'à présent. Il hésitait entre encourager sa coéquipière et encourager sa petite amie. C'était vraiment trop adorable à voir. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle finit par articuler:

- Tu es un grand garçon, Naruto. C'est à toi de décider.

Naruto sourit à sont tour.

- Dans ce cas, je vous encouragerais toutes les deux. L'essentiel, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux.

- Tout à fait. Mais ne l'encourage pas _trop_ !

Naruto retint un éclat de rire, tandis que Sakura se rendit dans l'arène, ou Ino l'attendait déjà. Les deux genins échangèrent un petit sourire complice avant de se mettre en garde.

- Commencez ! fit Hayate.

Sakura et Ino se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, telles deux lionnes. Cela ressemblait plus à un règlement de compte à coups de griffes qu'à un véritable combat dans les règles. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles continuèrent à frapper au hasard, sous les encouragements d'un certain blond, de plus en plus hilare. Finalement, dans un dernier échange, les deux genins se séparèrent. Sakura se jeta une nouvelle fois vers Ino qui composa un unique mudra en déclarant:

- Ninpo : Shintenshin no jutsu !

Aussitôt, le corps d'Ino s'écroula, inerte, tandis que celui de Sakura se figea. Lentement, délibérément, elle leva son bras et s'apprêta à déclarer forfait, quand Naruto décida d'intervenir :

- Ino-chan, si tu gagnes, je t'embrasse !

_''Je sais ce que tu vas dire Kurama, alors écrase.''_

_**''Tu dis une chose aussi explicite en public et tu veux que je reste calme ? As-tu perdu la tête ?''**_

_''Je lui donne une motivation, rien de plus.''_

_**''Si tu l'embrasses, je te jure que je lui ferais regretter.''**_

_''Je sais...''_

Ino, dans le corps de Sakura, se mit à rougir violemment de l'annonce de Naruto, au point d'en perdre sa concentration. Aussitôt, l'esprit de Sakura reprit le dessus. S'ensuivit un violent combat mental qui fit tressauter le corps de la rose dans tous les sens. Puis, brusquement, la Haruno tomba à genoux, tandis que l'Inoichi eut un sursaut de vie. Toutes deux hoquetèrent en sentant qu'elle respiraient par leur propres moyens.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de dire une chose pareil, Naruto ? firent simultanément les deux filles, ce qui fit rire le blond.

- Désolé, ricana Naruto. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Mais ça reste vrai, alors bonne chance !

- Crétin ! marmonna Ino, en souriant malgré elle.

Les deux demoiselles se remirent en position, et le combat reprit, à l'identique. Les spectateurs pouvaient voir leur volonté de combattre à travers leurs coups. Mais le temps passant, aucune des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ino et Sakura achevèrent le combat sur un double KO. Hayate s'approcha d'eux et constata leur état.

- Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka ne sont plus en état de combattre, déclara-t-il. Le combat s'achève sur un nul ! Aucune des deux n'est donc qualifiée pour la prochaine épreuve.

Les deux filles furent alors emmenées à l'infirmerie, pour qu'elles puissent récupérer au calme. Aussitôt, Hiruzen descendit dans l'arène, en faisant signe aux vainqueurs de chaque match de le suivre. Une fois alignés devant lui, le sandaime déclara aux dix finalistes:

- Félicitations à vous ! Vous êtes tous qualifiés pour la troisième épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Celle-ci se déroulera dans exactement un mois. Vous êtes libre d'occuper ce temps de la façon que vous souhaitez. La seule condition est de vous présenter en temps et en heure à l'adresse qui vous sera indiqué. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit. Hiruzen hocha la tête, satisfait, puis congédia les candidats. Chacun partit aussitôt à ses activités. Naruto partit en direction de l'infirmerie, pour réaliser sa promesse. Allongée à coté de Sasuke, Ino dormait. Elle n'avait pas gagné son combat, mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus perdu. Elle aurait donc droit à la moitié de la récompense. Se penchant vers le visage de la blonde, le blond appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la Yamanaka. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas consciente, Ino sourit.

_''Contente, Kurama ? Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, pas vraiment.''_

_**''Oui... Mais si elle continue de sourire comme une idiote, je la gifle, pour la forme.''**_

_''Tu es vraiment impossible !''_

_**''Merci.''**_

Il s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'il tomba sur Kakashi.

- Le Hokage veut te voir demain matin dans son bureau, déclara le ninja copieur.

- Ça ne me changera pas beaucoup, marmonna Naruto. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Il faut que je te parle...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... J'attends des réactions de votre part.

Oui, pleins de rewiews, ça fera du bien à mon égo...

Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine.

ps: J'ai dans l'idée de commencer également une fiction sur Harry Potter, si vous pouviez me faire part de vos avis...


	17. Un mois bien chargé

Me revoilà.

C'est un chapitre contenant peu d'action, mais qui se révélera tout de même très intéressant.

Je viens d'ailleurs de renforcer un intrigue que j'avais commencé au chapitre 7. Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'étais impatient d'atteindre ce chapitre.

Bientôt l'histoire commencera à évoluer différemment de l'histoire canon.

Je vous laisse découvrir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 17: Un mois bien chargé !_**

Sakura s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie avec une forte migraine. Malgré cela, elle veillait à présent sur Sasuke, encore évanoui. Ce dernier avait eu l'air d'aller mal lors de son combat et elle se sentait un peu responsable de son état. Apparemment, Naruto aurait pu lui venir en aide, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'y serait pris. Et le blond avait semblé paniquer lorsque l'Uchiwa avait été emmené par Kakashi. Puis, elle s'était battue avec Ino et toutes d'eux s'étaient mutuellement assommées. Du coup elle ne savait pas ou étaient son sensei et son coéquipier. Ça ne l'angoissait pas vraiment, puisqu'un medic-nin lui avait gentiment résumé le discours du hokage à la fin des éliminatoires. C'était deux heures plus tôt. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Dépêchez-vous, Kakashi-sensei.

- Ralentit, Naruto, plaida le juunin essoufflé. Sasuke ne va pas s'envoler.

- Vous êtes impossible, répliqua le blond en sautillant avec excitation. Vous tirez trois coups et vous êtes à bout de souffle.

- Tu peux parler, toi tu es un vrai phénomène d'endurance. Tu as tout encaissé sans broncher. Tu n'as même pas l'air affecté. Tu devrais au moins boiter après ça.

- C'était une expérience intéressante, opina joyeusement Naruto. Oh, Sakura, tu es réveillé ?

Pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait, Sakura s'était sentit rougir. La conversation lui avait un peu semblé à double sens. Kakashi sembla le remarquer aussi, car il eut soudainement l'air gêné.

- Euh, Naruto... Tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses aussi confuses. Ça me fait passer pour un pervers.

- Mais vous êtes un pervers, Kakashi-sensei, répliqua Naruto malicieusement. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui dit les choses au sens le plus douteux...

Kakashi soupira et Sakura respira un peu plus librement. Ce qu'il avaient dit ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient dit. Ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais, au fait, que faisaient-ils à l'infirmerie ? Ils ne devraient pas déjà être repartis au village ? Un simple regard à son sensei fit comprendre à ce dernier l'interrogation de la rose. Son masque se plissa, signe qu'il souriait.

- Je suis là pour superviser l'entraînement de Sasuke au cours du prochain mois. Lui et moi partirons sitôt qu'il sera réveillé.

- Ah, fit-elle avec déception. Et pour Naruto et moi ?

- Pour toi, je ne peux que te conseiller de poursuivre tes cours à l'hôpital. Naruto et Sasuke ont besoin de tuteurs particuliers pour avoir le niveau nécessaire lors de la troisième épreuve.

- Je comprends, se résigna le rose. Mais vous n'avez pas dit ce qu'il en était de Naruto.

- Mystère, mystère... chantonna Naruto. Kakashi-sensei refuse de me dire de qui il s'agit. Je sais seulement ou et quand le trouver. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Ah ! remarqua Kakashi, presque avec soulagement. Je savais que tu finirais par atteindre les limites de ton endurance.

- C'est mental, rectifia le blond. La journée a été longue. A la prochaine.

Sur ce, il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant le reste de son équipe. Sitôt hors de portée des regards indiscrets, le blond se téléporta chez lui avec l'hiraishin no justsu. Il trouva Haku vêtu d'un tablier, occupé à préparer à manger.

- Je suis de retour ! fit-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le Yuki.

- Naruto, ne me fait pas peur comme ça. J'ai manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Ne soit pas si froid, Haku. Il est parfois bon de briser la glace.

- Passons. Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui, donc j'avais commencé à préparer à manger. Ce sera prêt bientôt.

- Tu sais qu'on aurait pu se contenter d'aller à Ichiraku ramens.

- Un repas équilibré de temps en temps ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- Une vraie femme au foyer... se moqua Naruto.

- Eh ! C'est pas très gentil.

Naruto gloussa, tout en transformant en Naruko, avant de serrer l'androgyne dans ses bras. Ce dernier sourit avant de resserrer l'étreinte et de l'embrasser. N'importe quel spectateur en aurait logiquement conclu qu'ils étaient en couple. D'une certaine façon, ils n'auraient pas tord, mais la situation était plus complexe que cela. Naruto était en effet un homme pouvant se transformer en femme à volonté et dont le cœur était comme un gouffre sans fond. L'amour était le seul moyen de combler un tel vide, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. L'Uzumaki pouvait aisément recevoir et transmettre son amour à plusieurs personnes à la fois et en toute sincérité. Jusqu'à récemment, Kurama lui avait suffit. Malheureusement pour lui comme pour elle, la renarde ne lui donnait plus assez d'amour. Ce n'était pas sa faute, en tant que junchuriki, il avait un besoin insatiable de recevoir une forme d'amour, n'importe laquelle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, il se présenta dans le bâtiment du Hokage et toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il reçu une vague autorisation d'entrer, ce qui lui suffit pour obéir. Passant le battant, il pénétra dans la pièce ou était assit le sandaime. Ce qui surprit le plus Naruto, c'était la présence d'Anko Mitarashi. Le blond plissa les yeux. Que faisait la sadique ici ? Avait-elle été convoqué en même temps que lui ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la seconde épreuve ou Orochimaru ? La folle au serpent semblait pourtant aussi surprise que lui, ce qui invalida cette dernière hypothèse. Hiruzen, pour sa part, souriait, ce qui rendit soupçonneux le blond. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il était désormais sur ses gardes.

- Bien, déclara le vieil homme. Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour parler de toi, Naruto.

- Quel rapport avec moi ? questionna Anko.

- Pour le moment, aucun. Ça ne viendra que plus tard.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda le blond.

- En fait non, loin de là. Je m'interrogeais seulement sur tes capacités.

- Attendez, vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est cette folle qui sera ma sensei durant le mois à venir ? s'affola Naruto.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle ? répliqua Anko en sortant un kunaï, puis elle comprit le sens de la phrase prononcée par Naruto et elle se tourna vers le sandaime. Quoi ? Vous m'avez convoqué pour que je le forme ?

L'idée sembla lui plaire, car elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard brillant. Hiruzen rigola doucement.

- Non, Anko. Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour ça. Naruto, Kakashi m'a parlé de quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était hier, durant les éliminatoires.

- Oh, ça.

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent. Il comprenait à présent la raison de sa convocation. C'était pour la marque maudite. Dans sa panique, il avait parlé un peu trop, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au vieil homme. Redoutable. Mais le rapport avec Anko ?

- Oui, ça, confirma Hiruzen. Es-tu réellement capable de faire ce que tu as dit à Kakashi ?

- Ça dépend, répondit Naruto d'un ton prudent. Il y a des facteurs à prendre en compte. Je ne peux rien faire contre le gré de la personne, ni la retirer si elle a été scellée, comme pour Sasuke. Et plus elle est ancienne, plus c'est difficile, car il faut la purger totalement du corps et qu'elle est ancrée profondément. En dehors de ça, si la personne accepte d'y renoncer, je peux effectivement le faire.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'intéressa Anko.

- D'un petit problème qui te concerne, lui répondit Hiruzen.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Naruto. Elle aussi en a une ?

- Oui. C'est ça le rapport entre Anko et toi.

- Mais enfin, quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva la jeune femme.

- De ta marque maudite, révéla le sandaime.

Ce fut au tour d'Anko de étouffer sous la surprise. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle regarda son supérieur, puis Naruto. Elle cherchait à trouver une faille, n'importe laquelle, qui lui révélerait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pourtant non, les deux étaient sérieux, bien que le genin semblait plus résigné qu'autre chose.

- C'est une blague ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais quel est le rapport entre ma marque maudite et ce gamin ? fit-elle en désignant Naruto.

- Il affirme, et je suis prêt à le croire, qu'il est en mesure de la détruire si les facteurs qu'il a cités sont remplis.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de mes conditions en revanche, précisa le blond. Je peux la lui retirer, mais pas gratuitement.

Anko lui jeta un regard acéré.

- Je te préviens, le genin, que si tu me donnes de faux espoirs, je te castre.

- Bon, je suppose que ça signifie qu'elle accepte. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- Quelles sont tes conditions pour que tu le fasses ? soupira Hiruzen.

- A cause du temps variable que cela prendra, il faudra me donner un alibi valable, mais c'est facultatif. En revanche, ce qui n'est pas négociable, c'est que je ne veux aucune trace écrite de ce qui sera fait. Rien sur mes compétences, dans aucune archive. Jamais.

Hiruzen haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es bien prudent.

- Je n'étais pas encore genin que je parvenais déjà à me promener dans tes archives, jiji-sama. D'autres que moi, avec de moins bonnes intentions, pourraient être tentés d'utiliser certaines de mes aptitudes pour leurs bénéfices personnels. C'est pour ça que je ne veux aucune trace de mes pouvoirs.

- Donc, tu admets enfin avoir des capacités qui me sont inconnues ? s'amusa Hiruzen.

- Ais-je dit ça ? demanda innocemment Naruto. Celles que tu connais sont déjà largement assez impressionnantes pour en valoir la peine.

- C'est vrai...

- Alors ?

- Tes conditions me vont. Anko, es-tu d'accord pour qu'il t'enlève ta marque ?

- Vous plaisantez, Hokage-sama ? Hurla presque Anko avec passion. Je suis prête à tout pour que cette horreur disparaisse de mon corps. C'est quand il veut.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tempéra Naruto. La marque maudite n'est pas un sceau ordinaire. Il pénètre dans le corps pour soumettre mentalement son possesseur. Pour la détruire, il faut l'arracher intégralement de l'enveloppe physique, ce qui signifie savoir précisément qu'elle est son étendue. Il faut ensuite annihiler ses racines. Là aussi ce n'est pas si simple. On ne peut pas faire cela à partir du sceau en surface du corps.

- Alors quoi ? s'énerva Anko. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour m'en débarrasser.

La mine de Naruto s'assombrit. C'était maintenant que les explications délicates et embarrassantes commençaient.

- Pour détruire pleinement la marque maudite, surtout une qui a plusieurs années, je dois me connecter à elle. Ce n'est ni plaisant, ni agréable, ni rapide.

- Se connecter comment ? demanda Anko, soupçonneuse.

Naruto toussota.

- Eh bien... Je dois pouvoir atteindre n'importe quelle partie du corps contaminée... C'est là le problème...

Anko prit le temps de digérer les paroles, puis eu un sourire amusé.

- Oh, c'est ça qui te gène ? Tu n'oses pas voir une femme nue. Tu es vraiment un gamin après tout. Si innocent... On en mangerait !

- Je préférerais que tu évites, Anko, révéla Hiruzen.

- Haï, hokage-sama. Sinon, combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre de détruire la marque maudite ?

- Difficile à dire, fit le blond. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, donc je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitude. J'ignore aussi depuis combien de temps la marque est présente. Enfin, il faudra une immobilité totale lors de l'extraction. Mais à vue de nez, je dirais que cela peut prendre plusieurs heures, peut-être une journée, voire plus.

Anko opina distraitement. Elle réfléchissait déjà à sa vie une fois la marque retirée. Mais d'abord, elle devait trouver le temps de la faire enlever. Si cela pouvait effectivement prendre une journée, elle allait devoir prendre congé ce jour-là. D'un regard, elle demanda à son supérieur hiérarchique, qui hocha la tête. Le message était clair, elle pouvait le faire quand elle voulait.

- On peut faire ça dès maintenant, s'enthousiasma Anko.

- Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible, la calma Hiruzen. Naruto a rendez-vous cet après-midi avec son futur sensei.

- Je n'ai qu'à l'obliger à décaler, s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est qui ?

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, s'amusa le sandaime, c'est qu'il est hiérarchiquement au dessus de toi. De fait, je crois qu'il refusera de décaler.

Anko soupira de dépit, tout en tentant d'imaginer qui était au dessus d'elle en dehors de l'Hokage. Les Anbus ne comptaient pas. Restaient... Elle retint un éclat de rire nerveux en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. En effet, c'était du lourd. Elle se contenta de marmonner:

- Tant pis, on aura qu'à faire ça demain. On fait ça ou et à quelle heure ?

- Le lieu n'a pas d'importance tant qu'on a de l'espace. On peut faire ça à l'heure que vous souhaitez.

- Lieu clos ou plein air ?

- Clos de préférence.

Anko eut un rictus qui fit presque frémir Hiruzen, mais laissa Naruto de marbre.

- Demain, huit heures, devant l'hôpital. Je te conduirais au lieu idéal.

- Très bien.

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. intervint Hiruzen. Anko, j'ai encore deux-trois choses à régler avec toi. Naruto, tu peux y aller.

- Haï !

Naruto quitta ensuite le bureau du Hokage.

* * *

L'après midi était bien entamé lorsque Naruto se décida finalement à rencontrer son sensei pour le mois. Le blond se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il pourrait le trouver aux bains publiques dès aujourd'hui. Était-ce pour un entraînement ? Le petit Uzumaki se rendit sur place. Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, il y avait pas mal de monde. Pourtant, peu importe l'endroit ou il regardait, Naruto ne voyait aucun shinobi. A moins que ce ne fut une épreuve destinée à tester ses compétences. C'était tout à fait possible, à la réflexion. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre ninja dans les bains publiques. Juste un gloussement lubrique. Un gloussement lubrique persistant. Très persistant. Exaspéré, Naruto se tourna vers la personne à l'origine de ce bruit.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, mais pas autant que le sandaime, peut-être vingt ans de moins. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient probablement au sol lorsqu'il était debout. Étant accroupi contre le mur de démarcation séparant la partie homme de la partie femme, il n'était pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui choqua Naruto. Il portait un rouleau de parchemin géant à la base du dos et était vêtu d'une tenue on ne pouvait plus ninja. Le blond sentit un frisson de fatalité le traverser. Il songea amèrement qu'il n'y avait pas plus aveugle que celui qui refusait de voir. Le blond avait été tellement occupé à ne pas s'approcher de ce type louche qui dégageait des phéromones sexuelles, qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le regarder. Résultat, il avait fait abstraction du plus important.

Et le plus important, en l'occurrence, c'était qu'il était le _seul_ shinobi des bains publiques. Malgré ses efforts, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de frustration.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! râla Naruto. Est-ce que le destin m'a maudit, ou un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'on m'assigne un sensei, celui-ci se révèle être un gros pervers ? Iruka, Kakashi...

_''Ainsi que Kurama.''_

_**''Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ?''**_

_''Je n'ai pas dit ça.''_

_**''Et pour Inoichi Yamanaka et Ibiki Morino ?''**_

_''Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils le sont également, dans une moindre mesure... Et à leur manière.''_

_**''Tu es un expert sur le sujet. Je te laisse seul juge.''**_

_''Tu es exaspérante !''_

_**''Moi aussi je t'aime.''**_

L'éclat de voix de Naruto fit réagir le shinobi, qui tourna la tête pour regarder le blond. Il ricana avec bonne humeur et perversité. Ce dernier point était celui qui empêchait l'Uzumaki de s'approcher. Il ne tenait pas à se transformer par mégarde en femme. Surtout devant ce vieil homme aux pensées douteuses. Celui-ci demanda alors:

- Ah, alors c'est toi le gamin que je dois former ?

- Pitié... supplia Naruto. Qu'on m'achève.

- Allez gamin, fait pas cette tête. Tiens, je t'offre une de mes œuvres.

Il lui tendit un petit livre orange que Naruto reconnut sans le moindre mal. Le livre que Kakashi lisait constamment.

- Ce livre... articula difficilement le blond.

- Oh, tu connais ? Es-tu un de mes admirateurs ?

- Manquerait plus que ça !

- Ah, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas l'âge minimum. Tant pis. Tu le veux quand même ?

- Vous avez vraiment aucune éthique. Un vrai obsédé sexuel.

- Eh, protesta le vieil homme. Je ne suis pas un simple un obsédé. Je suis l'obsédé le plus obsédément obsédé de l'univers. Le grand ermite: Jiraya-sama !

- Ou un simple pervers...

- Je suis peut-être un pervers, mais je suis un grand écrivain. Un vrai maître.

- Oui, dans le domaine de la perversité.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Le regard de Naruto fit des allers-retours entre le vieux pervers et le mur de séparation. Ses yeux se plissèrent imperceptiblement.

- Vous devriez arrêter d'espionner.

- Je n'espionne pas, je m'inspire.

- Inspirez-vous ailleurs. Si ma sœur vous voyait, les possibilités qu'elle vous étripe sont assez élevées.

- Hana Inuzuka ? Je me demande comment elle s'y prendrait ? Ça pourrait être excitant.

Jiraya se leva et jeta un regard songeur et légèrement pervers au mur. Naruto était suspicieux, à présent. Comment savait-il pour Hana ? Peu de gens savaient qu'il la considérait comme une sœur d'adoption. Toutefois, même s'il s'était renseigné sur lui, son nouveau sensei n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main.

- Je ne parlais pas de Hana.

- Tu as une autre sœur ? Je ne savais pas.

_''Moi non plus !''_ rigola intérieurement le blond.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Naruko. Naruko Benihime.

Jiraya se figea, avant de regarder Naruto avec des yeux insondables.

- Benihime, dis-tu ?

- Oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas un nom très courant. Je me souviens avoir déjà vu ce nom dans de vielles archives datant de plusieurs centaines d'années...

- Et alors ?

- Alors il se trouve que ce nom est associé a une vieille légende.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle légende ?

_''Kurama, c'est quoi cette histoire ?''_

_**''...''**_

_''Kurama...''_

_**''Écoute son histoire, je te donnerais les détails ensuite. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. J'en suis certaine.''**_

_''On verra.''_

_**''A ta guise !''**_

- Alors ? Quelle légende ? persista Naruto devant l'absence de réponse de Jiraya.

- Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? demanda l'homme avec surprise.

- Bien sur.

Jiraya médita quelques secondes cet aveu, avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Il fit signe à Naruto de le suivre, avant de se mettre à marcher. Le blond lui emboîta le pas.

- Bon. Je vais te raconter ce que je sais. Est-ce que tu as l'esprit ouvert ?

- Oui.

- Bien, car elle prend sa source dans les plus grands mythes de l'histoire shinobi. C'est une vieille légende que j'ai découverte au cours de mes voyages. Je crois bien que c'était dans les ruines du village caché d'Uzu. Elle raconte l'histoire d'une femme, du nom de Kurama Benihime.

_''Ton histoire, Kurama ?''_

_**''...''**_

- Elle vivait il y a deux mille ans, peut-être plus. Selon la légende, elle aurait côtoyé le Rikudo sennin lorsque ce dernier approcha de la fin de sa vie. Toujours selon la légende, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa puissance. A cette époque, les noms de familles n'existaient pas encore. Le terme de Benihime devait probablement faire référence à une ascendance, ou à quelque chose de semblable. La princesse écarlate... Peut-être était-ce une référence à son apparence, tout compte fait. Ça me donne de supers idées pour mon prochain livre.

Tout en continuant de marcher, il sortit de sa poche un stylo et un cahier et se mit à noter, oublieux du monde. Naruto dû toussoter à trois reprises pour que Jiraya se décide à revenir à la conversation. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas d'écrire lorsqu'il reprit la parole:

- Personne ne savait qui elle était. Elle se présenta un jour au monde, belle comme le crépuscule. Au bout de quelques années, Kurama Benihime s'éprit d'un homme. Il était fort, il était jeune. L'histoire ne révèle pas qui il était, seulement que leur amour était si fort qu'il donna naissance a un enfant. Les siècles passèrent et les descendants de cet enfant finirent par fonder un clan.

Il s'arrêta, avant de regarder Naruto d'un air grave. Celui-ci demanda:

- Quel était le nom de ce clan ?

- Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée, Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Non. Aucune.

- Dommage, je n'ai pas accepté de te raconter cette histoire par hasard. Que signifie le village d'Uzu, pour toi ?

- Le village d'Uzu ? réfléchit Naruto. C'est le village caché d'origine du... Non ! Impossible.

- Et si. C'est le village caché fondé par le clan Uzumaki. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai découvert cette légende. J'ai cherché longtemps, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre référence sur cette légende. Dans aucun pays. Il n'y avait qu'Uzu.

- Ainsi donc, Kurama Benihime aurait été à l'origine du clan Uzumaki.

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Dans les mêmes archives, j'ai découvert le nom de Kurama Benihime revenir plusieurs fois. A travers les siècles, ce nom est réapparu à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la même personne ou non. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas plus que l'histoire du Rikudo sennin. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous croyez aux deux.

- Perspicace ?

- Observateur.

Jiraya hocha la tête, appréciateur, avant de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur la falaise des hokages. Naruto s'interrogea sur un éventuel sens caché. Il prit subitement conscience de quelque chose.

- Vous êtes Jiraya ? Je veux dire, l'un des trois sannin de Konoha ?

- En chair et en os. En cheveux et en perversité aussi.

- Génial... Un comique.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai à t'apprendre ? Si c'est ça je m'en vais.

- Ah ! se rasséréna Naruto. Vous êtes tellement pervers que j'avais oublié que vous étiez mon nouveau sensei... Ero-sennin !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

- Euh... Si, mais...

- De quoi vous vous plaignez alors ?

- Tu as de la répartie.

- Pas vous.

- Seulement si j'ai une belle femme en face de moi. Ce qui me fait penser à une chose, penses-tu pouvoir me présenter ta sœur ?

Naruto réfléchit un quart de seconde, avant de sourie malicieusement.

- Bien sur. Il suffit qu'on aille chez les Inuzuka.

- Je parlais de l'autre. La belle Naruko Benihime.

- Ah ? Oui, je suppose que ça peut se faire. Si on va chez moi, je pense qu'on pourra peut-être l'y trouver.

- Faisons comme ça, alors.

Jiraya éclata d'un rire lubrique et suivit Naruto jusque chez lui. Le blond l'emmena jusqu'à la demeure de son père. Le sennin se figea de surprise, avant de regarder son nouvel élève.

- Tu connaissais tes origines ?

- Et vous alors ? s'étonna Naruto. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un secret.

- C'est le cas, mais je suis dans la confidence. J'ai formé ton père, après tout.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup d'explications à me fournir.

- Il semblerait. Je me souviens que ta mère avait placé de nombreux sceaux anti-intrusion autour du cette maison. Personne ne peut entrer sans permission.

- Oui, je sais. Je les ai personnellement vérifié et restauré. Mais tout va bien, vous pouvez entrer. Par contre, il y a de fortes chances que vous croisiez Naruko en petite tenue.

Jiraya se frotta les mains avec une lueur perverse dans le regard. Il s'avança et, au moment de franchir le portail d'entrée, s'écrasa contre une barrière invisible. Étourdi, il posa une main contre la paroi. A coté de lui, Naruto passa comme si de rien n'était, avant de se tourner vers son nouveau sensei d'un air innocent.

- Alors, vous venez ?

- Je n'arrive pas à entrer, marmonna Jiraya. Je ne comprend pas, pourtant tu m'as autorisé l'accès...

- C'est vrai. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, en revanche, c'est que j'ai placé de nouveaux sceaux. Même si j'autorise l'accès à quelqu'un, si cette personne à de mauvaises intentions, elle ne peut pénétrer dans le domaine.

- Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention !

- La perversité est incluse dans : mauvaises intentions.

- Non ! s'horrifia Jiraya.

- Et si. Je vous laisse. Si vous n'arrivez pas à entrer, on se revoit dans deux ou trois jours. Demain, je suis occupé par une mission de jiji-sama.

Et éclatant de rire, il rentra chez lui. Haku n'était pas encore rentré. Le blond s'assit sur le canapé du salon, décidé à reprendre sa conversation avec Kurama.

_''Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?''_

_**''Je savais que cela ne te plairait pas.''**_

_''Ce n'est pas que cela ne me plaît pas, plutôt que cela me frustre.''_

_**''Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?''**_

_''Tu oses me faire des scènes de jalousie tous les deux jours. Comment suis-je censé réagir quand j'apprends que tu as déjà eu une relation avec quelqu'un ?''_

_**''C'était il y a au moins deux mille ans.''**_

_''Et alors ?''_

_**''…''**_

_''…''_

_**''…''**_

_''…''_

_**''…''**_

_''…''_

_**''Quelle conversation passionnante !''**_

_''Tu as le droit d'être en colère et pas moi ?''_

_**''Je suis la plus mature de nous deux.''**_

_''Tu as deux mille ans d'expérience de plus que moi.''_

_**''Certes.''**_

_''Dans ce cas, c'est comme si tu me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'énerver contre toi.''_

_**''Le jour ou tu auras plus d'expérience que moi, ce sera différent.''**_

_''Cela n'arrivera jamais.''_

_**''Il y a deux mille ans, on a eu la conversation inverse.''**_

_''Hein ?''_

_**''Rien.''**_

_''Tu as dit quoi à l'instant ?''_

_**''Rien d'important.''**_

_''Je crois bien que si.''_

_**''Tu veux entendre mon histoire, oui ou non ?''**_

_''Oui. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte.''_

_**''Bon. Ce que t'a dit Jiraya est vrai, seulement incomplet.''**_

_''Comment ça ?''_

_**''Ma légende commence il y a deux mille ans. A l'époque, il y avait une entité qui semait la terreur sur terre. Cette entité se nommait Juubi. Le Rikudo sennin, un homme d'une immense pureté, parvint à le vaincre et à sceller Juubi dans son propre corps. Devenu un junchuriki, le premier de l'histoire, il accéda à un pouvoir unique: le rinnegan. Grâce à ces pupilles, il créa les prémices du ninjutsu. C'est ainsi que moi et mes frères sommes né. Sentant la fin de sa vie arriver, le Rikudo sennin usa de toute sa puissance pour scinder le chakra de Juubi en neuf: chacun devint un biju. Pour nous, il était comme un père spirituel. J'étais la seule fille, soit dit en passant. Il eut également deux fils, qui reçurent chacun une partie des pouvoirs de leur père. L'aîné reçut le rinnegan, le cadet reçut un chakra spécial et un don pour les sceaux, qui deviendra par la suite le fuinjutsu. Ces pouvoirs, reçus héréditairement, avaient la même capacité de base: le pouvoir de soumettre les bijus. Tu me suis toujours ?''**_

_''Oui.''_

_**''Bien. Le fils cadet du Rikudo sennin eut lui-même deux fils. Pour une raison qui ne concerne que moi, je m'épris de son second fils. Il s'agit de l'homme dont a parlé Jiraya. Au bout de quelques années, lui et moi avons eu une petite fille. Cette enfant reçut de grands pouvoirs. Le don du fuinjutsu et le chakra spécial de son père, ainsi que la longévité et une quantité de chakra exceptionnelle de ma part. Comme l'a dit le sennin qui va te servir de sensei, ma fille fonda ce qui devint par la suite le clan Uzumaki. Ce clan, ton clan, était connu pour son espérance de vie qui avoisinait les deux cents ans, ainsi que sa capacité hors du commun à composer des sceaux d'une immense puissance. Il y avait toutefois un autre pouvoir, moins connu. Ta mère le possédait également. Il s'agit du chakra restrictif de biju. Elle l'utilisa de nombreuses fois contre moi lorsqu'elle était mon junchuriki.''**_

_''J'imagine pourquoi...''_

_**''Bref ! Je viens de te parler de l'origine de ton clan. Mais deux autres sont également nés avec un pouvoir commun au tien. Je t'ai dit que le fils cadet avait eu deux fils, et que le second forma avec moi le futur clan Uzumaki. La descendance du premier fils, en revanche, perdit peu à peu le don pour le fuinjutsu. A la place, elle améliora la maîtrise de son chakra. Ainsi naquit ce qui devint par la suite le clan Senju. Hashirama Senju, shodaime hokage, était connu pour pouvoir user d'une nature ultra-avancée de chakra, nommé mokuton. Il s'agit d'une fusion d'éléments très particulier: doton plus suiton, combinée au chakra restrictif de biju, héritage direct du Rikudo sennin. Les descendants du fils ainé du Rikudo sennin, enfin, perdirent peu à peu la capacité d'user du rinnegan. A la place, ils éveillèrent une nouvelle pupille: le sharingan. Ainsi naquit le clan Uchiwa. Malgré l'évolution improbable de leur dojutsu, ils conservèrent la capacité de soumettre les bijus à leur volonté, via leur pupille.''**_

_''Konoha est donc vraiment au centre de l'histoire.''_

_**''Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore terminé. Hashirama Senju était marié a une femme, Mito Uzumaki. Ensembles, ils eurent un fils et une fille. Ce fils donna par la suite naissance à une femme: Tsunade Senju. A l'heure actuelle, elle est la dernière Senju, clan qui s'éteindra avec elle. Elle est au même titre que Jiraya et Orochimaru, l'une des trois sannins.''**_

_''Et la fille du shodaime ?''_

_**''Justement, j'y venais. La fille de Hashirama se maria à un homme du clan Uzumaki, donnant naissance a une unique fille: Kushina Uzumaki.''**_

_''Maman ?''_ s'étrangla Naruto.

_**''Oui, ta mère. Elle, ainsi que sa grand-mère maternelle m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?''**_

_''Je possède du sang Uzumaki, ainsi que Senju. Je suis l'arrière petit fils du shodaime, l'arrière petit neveu du nidaime et le fils du yondaime.''_

_**''Et ?''**_

_''Euh... Je sais pas, tu es mon arrière grand mère à la centième génération ? Attend, mais c'est vrai en plus !''_

_**''Ce n'est pas important.''**_

_''Un peu quand même.''_

_**''Je n'ai pas de code génétique. Que je sois ton ancêtre n'a donc aucune importance.''**_

_''Laisse-moi juste le temps d'oublier cette pensée, s'il te plait...''_

_**''Pas longtemps alors. Mais bon, ce que je voulais te faire comprendre c'était que tu étais lié plusieurs fois au Rikudo sennin. Ce n'est pas rien. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise que tu sois blond comme ton père et pas roux comme ta mère.''**_

_''Pourquoi ?''_

_**''C'est génétique. Les cheveux roux sont une marque distinctive du clan Uzumaki. C'est moi qui le leur ai transmis cette particularité, en plus du reste. Les membres du clan Uzumaki possédant un très fort potentiel se distinguaient par leurs cheveux rouges, comme Kushina. Cette même particularité était présent chez les Uchiwa qui avaient tous, sans exception, les cheveux noirs. Le fait que tu sois blond indique que ton père possédait un code génétique plus puissant que celui de ta mère. Ce qui voulait dire plus important que l'une des plus puissantes Uzumaki de l'époque, junchuriki qui plus était. Ce qui voulait dire plus important que le code génétique du Rikudo sennin lui-même junchuriki. Pour moi, c'est un vrai mystère...''**_

_''Tu as raison, c'est mystérieux. Au fait...''_

_**''Oui ?''**_

_''Qui t'a donné le nom de Benihime ? Ça me rend un peu curieux.''_

_**''Ah... Cela date de l'époque ou le Rikudo sennin était encore vivant. Un homme blond sans age est venu le voir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais semblaient se comprendre sans se parler. Le plus troublant, pour mes frères et moi, c'était qu'il semblait nous connaître mieux que nous-même. Son regard était le même que celui de notre père. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.''**_

_''Je croyais que le Rikudo sennin possédait le rinnegan ?''_

_**''Précisément.''**_

_''Alors cet homme qui est venu, il le possédait aussi ?''_

_**''Sans commentaire.''**_

_''Attends une seconde. Il le possédait ou pas ?''_

_**''Sans commentaire.''**_

_''J'y crois pas. Un autre homme que le Rikudo sennin ou ses descendants a possédé le rinnegan. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu m'as dit à l'instant que c'était le pouvoir du Juubi qui était à la base de ce dojutsu. S'il n'avait aucun lien avec ton père spirituel, comment pouvait-il posséder les mêmes yeux que lui ?''_

_**''Sans commentaire.''**_

_''Est-il possible que je puisse descendre de ce mystérieux blond ? Je le suis bien moi. S'il y a une personne qui fut plus puissante que le Rikudo sennin, ça ne peut être que lui.''_

_**''Bien essayé, mais non. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne sauf sur un point. Il était effectivement plus puissant que mon père spirituel, le Rikudo sennin lui-même l'affirmait, sans pour autant être un junchuriki. Son code génétique doit donc effectivement pouvoir oblitérer celui de mon père. Toutefois, il n'a jamais eu d'enfant. A l'heure actuelle, il n'a pas laissé de descendance sur terre.''**_

_''A l'heure actuelle ? Il serait encore en vie ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il est immortel ou un truc du genre ?''_

_**''Je me suis mal exprimée.''**_

_''Que voulais-tu dire, dans ce cas ?''_

_**''Sans commentaire.''**_

Naruto soupira. La conversation, dont il manquait beaucoup de données, l'avait épuisé. Un coup d'œil dehors lui fit comprendre que Jiraya s'acharnait toujours pour entrer. Le blond s'étonnait de l'ardeur que mettait le sennin pour rencontrer sa ''sœur''. C'était vraiment distrayant à regarder. Soupirant, l'Uzumaki créa une centaine de clones qu'il envoya dans les archives souterraines de la résidence. Après quoi, malgré le fait qu'on était en plein milieu d'après-midi, il décida d'aller se coucher. La fatigue mentale était déjà présente, et il recevrait bientôt l'expérience de ses clones. Autant ne pas tenter le diable, malgré son extraordinaire endurance...

* * *

Le lendemain, à huit heures moins cinq, Naruto était devant l'hopital. Cinq minutes après, Anko arriva. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux exprimaient diverses émotions: joie, appréhension, doute, peur, colère, excitation. Sans un mot, elle le fit entrer dans l'hôpital, avant de le conduire dans les sous-sols. Le dernier, le plus profond, était désaffecté. Il avait dû servir durant les guerres pour entreposer les cadavres le temps des identifications. C'était grand. C'était vide. C'était propre. C'était idéal. Anko se plaça devant lui et lui demanda:

- Il y a assez de place ?

- Plus qu'assez, confirma Naruto en inspectant les lieux.

- On peut commencer, dans ce cas ?

- J'installe les préparatifs et on s'y met. Installe-toi au centre de la salle, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problème.

Naruto sortit cinq rouleaux de parchemin et commença à les ouvrir un par un. Chacun contenait un sceau de type isolation. Il les plaça à égale distance les uns des autres. Il les relia les uns aux autres à l'aide d'une épaisse ligne noire peinte au pinceau afin de former un cercle parfait de dix mètres de rayon dont Anko formait le centre. Ensuite il dessina, en ligne droite, une série de signes et de symboles complexe, qui reliait chaque parchemin à ses deux homologues les plus proches. Vu du dessus, cela devait ressembler à un pentagramme. Il lui avait fallut presque vingt minutes juste pour faire le tracer au sol. Dès l'instant ou il activerait ce premier cercle, tout ce qui se trouverait à l'intérieur serait isolé du monde.

Sortant cinq nouveaux parchemins, contenant des sceaux d'affaiblissement cette fois, il retraça un nouveau pentagramme dont le cercle extérieur faisait cinq mètres de rayon. Il ne lui fallut que quinze minutes pour le mettre en place. Les sceaux, une fois activés, réduiraient la résistance physique et mentale à l'intérieur du second cercle. Une fois cela finit, il retourna voir Anko.

Celle-ci, durant les trente-cinq minutes qui s'étaient écoulées, avait observé le manège de Naruto sans broncher. A le voir agir, il était évident que le blond n'était pas un amateur dans le domaine du fuinjutsu, mais pouvait-il quand même faire quelque chose ? Assise au centre des cercles, elle se surprit à espérer. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Naruto avait terminé. Elle sursauta presque quand il se plaça devant elle.

- Bien, les préparatifs sont terminés. On va pouvoir commencer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, refusant même de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la conversation de la veille. Elle éclata de rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment un gamin. Sois un homme et dit-moi clairement ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- ...

- Allez, je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé.

- ...

- A ta guise ! sourit Anko.

_''Kurama, pitié !''_ supplia mentalement Naruto, en fermant les yeux.

_**''Un problème ?''**_

_''Aide-moi !''_

_**''A quoi ?''**_

_''Elle veut que je lui demande de se déshabiller.''_

_**''Ok. Je la bute !''**_

_''Mais c'est nécessaire pour briser son sceau.''_

_**''Dans ce cas qu'elle se déshabille et on n'en parle plus. Oublie pas de fermer les yeux ou c'est toi que je corrige.''**_

_''Elle ne veut pas le faire tant que je ne lui demande pas.''_

_**''Elle me cherche ?''**_

_''Elle ne sait même pas que tu es là.''_

_**''Tu es obligé de le faire ?''**_

_''Oui.''_

_**''Dans ce cas fait-le. Je te promet de ne pas me mettre en colère. Tant que tu ne louches pas sur son corps, du moins.''**_

_''Promis ?''_

_**''Juré.''**_

_''Bon...''_

Naruto inspira à fond. Il fit le plein d'oxygène avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les pupilles de ceux-ci s'étaient fendues verticalement. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Anko.

- Déshabille-toi ! ordonna-t-il avec une autorité digne d'un Hokage.

Il la tutoyait, à présent. Fini le vouvoiement ! Sans raison valable, la jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir. D'ordinaire, elle était la sadique. Elle donnait ses ordres et regardait les autres agir avec soumission, ne tolérant aucun commentaire, ni aucune plainte. Et elle aimait jouer avec ses proies. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait avec Naruto juste avant. Mais à présent, elle sentait que les rôles s'inversaient. Son instinct le lui affirmait. Le blond était celui qui donnait les ordres, désormais. Et elle obéirait docilement. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas être celle qui était soumise, mais là, étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Pourtant, ses vieux réflexes agirent.

- Demande avec un s'il te plait, joua-t-elle.

Les pupilles de Naruto s'affinèrent d'avantage encore, si cela était possible. Il sourit. Là, Anko sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Jusque là, il avait été ferme, sans plus. Mais ce sourire, c'était le même que la jeune femme affichait lorsqu'elle prenait plaisir à torturer ses proies. Du sadisme ! Lentement, presque avec douceur, il passa dans le dos d'Anko qui ne le suivit pas du regard. Il activa ses sceaux, puis, plaçant son pied entre les omoplates de la femme-serpent, il la plaqua contre le sol. La Mitarashi tenta de se relever de force, sans succès. Son adversaire était plus fort qu'elle. C'était inconcevable, mais pourtant bien réel. Un genin parvenait à l'immobiliser elle, une juunin d'élite. Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. La raison de sa faiblesse face à l'Uzumaki était que le second pentagramme était composé de cinq sceaux d'affaiblissement. Cette combinaison rendait toute personne, autre que l'utilisateur, quatre-vingt dix pour cent plus faible qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. De par sa complexité, il s'agissait d'un fuinjutsu de rang S. Se penchant vers Anko, Naruto lui susurra à l'oreille les mêmes mots:

- Déshabille-toi !

Après quoi il la libéra. Anko le fusilla du regard, mais obtempéra. Elle posa au sol sa tenue de shinobi, puis ses sandales, ses protections, ses pochettes à armes, sa côte de maille... Elle le faisait avec une certaine lenteur, mais pas joueuse, comme à sa habitude, presque... Gênée ? Naruto en découvrit rapidement la raison. Elle portait, sous sa tenue habituelle, ce qui s'apparentait à des sous-vêtements civils. A la façon dont elle les portait, et à la légère trace de bronzage sur son corps, il était évident que d'ordinaire elle n'en mettait pas. Ces bouts de tissus la gênaient dans ses mouvements, même si c'était tellement infime qu'un œil non avisé ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais alors, pourquoi en porter aujourd'hui ? Cela s'imposa à Naruto comme une évidence. C'était pour lui qu'elle les avait mis. Elle avait sentit sa gène la veille et, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle avait voulu lui faciliter la tache. Malheureusement pour elle, ou pour lui, Naruto était dans un état d'esprit un peu... Spécial, depuis quelques minutes.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et la lueur de ses yeux se fit plus brillante. Il dit d'une voix veloutée, presque avec intimité.

- _Tous_ tes vêtements, Anko.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto regarda la jeune femme avec insistance. Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage d'Anko. Par réflexe, elle dissimula ses sous-vêtements avec ses bras et ses mains. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui mettait mal à l'aise ses proies, pas l'inverse. Mais le tour de force mis en place par Naruto l'avait ébranlé mentalement, plus qu'elle ne l'avait compris elle-même. Être à la merci d'un enfant au moins deux fois plus jeune qu'elle, c'était un coup à son ego. Et son instinct lui affirmait que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle, car elle échouerait une fois de plus. Et elle ne le supporterait pas. Lui tournant le dos, elle décrocha son soutien-gorge, avant de retirer sa culotte, la rendant totalement nue. Le sourire de Naruto disparut, remplacé par un sérieux à toute épreuve. De nouveau assise au centre du cercle, Anko ramena ses genoux à hauteur de son menton, avant d'entourer ses jambes avec ses bras. Le blond soupira, c'était un début.

S'approchant, il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et sortit deux nouveaux rouleaux de parchemin, qu'il ouvrit et posa sur le sol. Après quoi, il murmura:

- Je te dirais bien de fermer les yeux, mais je suis à peu près certain que tu ferais le contraire.

- Très juste. C'est frustrant, j'ai l'impression d'être comme un livre ouvert. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien y faire.

- Si. Tu peux te dépêcher d'en finir.

- Très bien. Ne bouge surtout pas tant que je ne te le demanderais pas.

- Si tu le dis... Mais cesse de me tutoyer ou je t'étripe dès que tu as fini.

- Désolé... Mais je vais prendre le risque de continuer, Anko.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, regardant au contraire chaque mouvement de Naruto. Posant ses deux mains sur les deux sceaux à ses cotés, il les activa.

- Fuinjutsu : kyooson !

Aussitôt, des lignes et des symboles de fuinjutsus grimpèrent sur les bras du blond, qui devinrent bientôt noires d'encre. Les ''tatouages'' de Naruto se mirent à fumer doucement, tandis que ce dernier retint une grimace de douleur. Kyooson, comme son nom l'indiquait, était un fuinjutsu qui provoquait une symbiose entre deux corps physiques. L'Uzumaki allait s'en servir pour ''fusionner'' physiquement avec le corps de la Mitarashi et ainsi extraire la marque maudite d'Anko. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas symbiose, le chakra de l'utilisateur essaierait de s'échapper de son corps pour forcer la fusion, brûlant sa chair au passage. Si on ne se dépêchait pas d'agir, on risquait une forme de combustion spontanée. C'était un fuinjutsu, mais également un kinjutsu de rang A. Cela créait une forme d'intimité bien au delà de tout contact physique. Ils se dévoilaient totalement, intégralement l'un à l'autre. Pas de secrets, seulement des non-dits. Il suffisait de poser une question à voix haute pour en découvrir la réponse, sans avoir à communiquer verbalement.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Anko. Aussitôt, les marques sur les bras du blond se transmirent sur le corps de la jeune femme. Son dos, ses bras et ses seins se couvrirent de lignes noires dispersées totalement aléatoirement: les racines de la marque maudite.

Lentement, les traces noires couvrirent intégralement le corps d'Anko. A ce moment là, Naruto lâcha les épaules. Plusieurs lignes de fuinjutsu restèrent suspendues entre les épaules de la femme-serpent et les doigts de l'Uzumaki, épais filaments visqueux prouvant l'état symbiotique entre les deux êtres. Brusquement, sans prévenir, il l'enlaça par-derrière, provoquant un sursaut de la part d'Anko. Les bras du blond entouraient la poitrine de la Mitarashi, surélevant légèrement ses seins. En tant normal, elle se serait retourné pour poignarder l'audacieux qui avait fait ça. Mais grâce au fuinjutsu de symbiose, elle savait, elle sentait, que les intentions de Naruto étaient pures, innocentes. C'était une étape nécessaire à la destruction du sceau. Ils devaient ressentir leur corps respectif, sentir l'harmonie entre eux. Aussi accepta-t-elle de rester immobile. Au bout d'un moment, il la lâcha et déclara:

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Doucement.

Elle s'exécuta. Posant une main au creux de ses reins et une autre dans le cou, là ou était la marque maudite, Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les rouvrant, il ''aspira'' le sceau maudit à travers la marque présente dans son cou. Déversant son chakra de sa main droite posée à la base du dos, il le récupérait avec sa main gauche. Les racines, visibles grâce aux lignes noires sur la peau d'Anko, se rétractèrent lentement, au rythme du chakra de l'Uzumaki, tandis qu'à l'inverse, ces mêmes traces apparaissaient sur le corps du blond. Lentement, la marque maudite se transféra de la femme-serpent à Naruto. A l'intérieur du premier cercle, le temps n'avait pas de prise, si bien que ni la Mitarashi ni l'Uzumaki ne surent combien de temps s'écoula lorsqu'Anko se sentit enfin libre et que son esprit s'éclaircit pour la première fois. Avant que Naruto ne réagisse, elle s'était levée et avait fermé les yeux, inspirant à fond.

Pour elle, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer que le blond tremblait de tout son corps. Se penchant vers lui, elle remarqua que de petits serpents noirs s'épanouissaient depuis son cou. La Mitarashi reconnut sans mal le premier stade de la marque maudite. Non, de _sa_ marque maudite. Mais Anko croyait qu'il avait détruit le sceau d'Orochimaru, pourquoi l'avait-il sur son corps dans ce cas ? Avait-il fait une erreur avec ses fuinjutsus ? Les petits tatouages noirs se rétractèrent avec lenteur, avant de disparaître. Ahurie, la femme-serpent regarda le cou du blond, mais ne vit pas la marque qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Pas de sceau maudit. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Les yeux de Naruto clignèrent plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de la réalité et regarde la jeune femme en face

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Anko.

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Tu as bougé avant que la symbiose ne soit brisé, rendant instable le fuinjutsu. La marque maudite n'était pas encore détruite, du coup elle a persisté quelques secondes dans mon corps, avant d'être totalement annihilée. Mais ça va maintenant. Il n'en reste plus aucune trace.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, en revanche, c'était qu'il n'avait pas détruit la marque comme ça. En effet, la fois ou Kurama lui avait détruit la sienne, cela avait provoqué la production d'anticorps spéciaux. En transférant le sceau maudit d'Anko dans son propre corps, celui-ci s'était vu rongé comme de l'acide, jusqu'à sa purge absolue. La jeune femme sourit de soulagement, avant de froncer des sourcils. Depuis quand la santé des autres lui importait ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Soudain, la Mitarashi et Naruto prirent conscience d'une chose primordiale. La jeune femme était toujours entièrement nue. Les yeux océans du blond tremblaient légèrement, comme s'il résistait à une tentation. Anko, elle fut prise d'une légère rougeur, mais ne broncha pas. Avec un grand sourire, elle se décida finalement à s'habiller, au grand soulagement de l'Uzumaki qui en profita pour regarder ailleurs. Après quoi, il désactiva les sceaux d'apaisement et d'isolation. Brusquement, le blond entendit un bruit de métal dégainé. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une brulure à sa joue droite, puis un liquide poisseux se mit à en couler. Anko lui avait jeté un kunaï qui avait entaillé ladite joue. Troublé, il recula légèrement. La femme-serpent le fit tomber sur le dos, avant de s'installer sur lui. Elle semblait de bonne humeur. La sadique était de retour !

- Je peux savoir la raison de tout ceci ? Demanda-t-il, plus curieux qu'effrayé.

- Pour m'avoir tutoyé. Pour m'avoir forcé à la soumission. Pour m'avoir peloté les seins. Pour m'avoir fichue la trouille.

- Ça en fait des raisons.

- Mais tu les vaut bien.

Anko sourit et se pencha vers le visage du blond avec une certaine douceur. Puis, elle lécha la joue ensanglanté de Naruto. Elle constata ensuite avec déception que la plaie s'était déjà refermée. Sa moue contrariée fit rire Naruto:

- Tu es vraiment trop...

Il se mordit la langue avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Malheureusement, Anko ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Joueuse, elle demanda:

- Je suis vraiment trop quoi ? Sadique ? Folle ? Monstrueuse ? Cruelle ?

- Mignonne, craqua Naruto penaud.

Anko éclata de rire, tandis que Kurama gronda de rage et de jalousie.

_**''Naruto...''**_

_''Sans commentaire.''_ répondit-il avec ironie, car c'était les mots utilisés par Kurama lorsqu'elle refusait de répondre.

_**''Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu dragues devant moi et tu penses que je vais laisser passer ça ?''**_

_''Oui.''_

_**''Ah oui, et comment ?''**_

_''Tu refuses de me dévoiler ton passé, je n'ai donc aucun compte à rendre.''_

_**''Grrr... Touché !''**_ admis la renarde de mauvaise grâce.

_''Tant que tu ne diras rien, je n'accepterais aucune crise de jalousie. Est-ce compris ?''_

_**''C'est pas très gentil.''**_

_''C'est donnant-donnant.''_

_**''Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je n'en ai pas le droit.''**_

_''Qui l'interdit ?''_

_**''Sangan, l'un des... Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.''**_

_''…''_

_**''Peu importe. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire mes crises de jalousie.''**_

_''Ne compte pas sur moi pour argumenter dans tes monologues.''_

_**''Méchant !''**_

_''C'est les conséquences de tes cachoteries.''_

_**''Je n'y peux rien. Te le dire va à l'encontre des lois de la nature.''**_

_''Je n'y comprends rien.''_

_**''Cela vaut mieux. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à savoir...''**_

_''Peut-être un jour, alors ?''_

_**''Non, un jour, c'est certain. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée assez précise de quand, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.''**_

_''Dommage.''_

Kurama ne répondit pas. La conversation n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Anko venait juste de finir de rire. Elle se leva et quitta le souterrain. Pas un au revoir, pas un regard en arrière. Elle jouait avec lui, c'était évident. Mais à quel jeu ? Cela, il l'ignorait. En quittant à son tour l'hôpital, il constata qu'il faisait nuit. La destruction de la marque maudite avait pris au moins douze heures. Peut-être plus. Il était un peu désorienté par ce décalage. Pour lui, cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure ou deux. Cela le fatigua d'avance. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Sur le chemin, il vit que Jiraya était toujours là, mais il avait cessé de vouloir rentrer, préférant prendre des notes à un rythme frénétique. Le blond vit avec stupeur une sandale voler vers le sennin, qui l'évita sans mal.

- Je vous répète que je suis un garçon, hurla la voix de Haku.

- Et moi la princesse Tsunade, répliqua Jiraya d'une voix hilare, avant de reprendre avec sérieux: Tiens, ça me donne de l'inspiration. La femme qui prétendait être un homme... Je suis sur que ça plaira aux lecteurs.

- Tout se passe comme tu veux, Ero-sennin ? lui hurla Naruto.

- Super. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta sœur, à propos. Un peu plate, mais très belle.

- Ma sœur ? Ah, tu veux parler de Haku. C'est pas ma sœur, c'est un ami qui me rend visite. Ah et pour info, c'est bel et bien un homme.

- Quoi ? pleura Jiraya. Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Ma précieuse inspiration... Je suis en train de la perdre.

- Au fait, j'ai enfin achevé ma mission. Alors, on commence quand mon entrainement ?

- Dès demain. Aux bains publiques à onze heures, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème. A demain. Avec un peu de chance, vous ne ferez pas de rêves étranges sur un garçon ressemblant à une femme.

- C'est pas gentil de dire une chose pareille. Je vais y penser toute la nuit.

- J'en ai d'autres en réserve si jamais vous ne vous concentrez pas sur mon entrainement.

Naruto rentra chez lui en rigolant. Il y trouva Haku qui fulminait. Jiraya, pour sa part, s'en alla en boudant. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à espionner une femme qui s'était révélé être un homme. Ses notes ne serviraient plus à rien. A moins que... Mais oui ! Il lui suffisait de légèrement les modifier. Il raconterait l'histoire d'un homme ressemblant à une femme qui tentait désespérément de conserver son anonymat. Malheureusement, il ferait la rencontre d'une demoiselle un peu trop curieuse qui découvrirait la vérité, et ensuite... Se frottant les mains, Jiraya se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas perdu sa journée...

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, Anko se rendit au bureau du Hokage. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver le sandaime qui grommelait des malédictions à propos d'une histoire de paperasse qui n'en finissait pas. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Apparemment, il l'avait attendu longuement.

- Anko Mitarashi, au rapport ! déclara la juunin.

- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Hiruzen en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air grâve de sa protégée.

- Eh bien... Pour tout dire... La marque maudite d'Orochimaru n'est plus là. Plus aucune trace ! Je me sens libéré d'un poids et d'un pression incroyable. C'est un vrai bonheur.

- Naruto a donc réussi...

- Oui.

- Bon, alors je respecterais ma part du marché. Je vais détruire toutes traces de ses aptitudes des archives.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Oui. Naruto est un élément au fort potentiel. Ce n'est pas un gros risque de faire ça. Il suit la voie de ses parents...

- Hmm... Par contre, le blondin m'avait prévenu, mais ça a été une expérience vraiment étrange.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

Anko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit. Puisqu'elle avait lancé le sujet, elle allait devoir s'expliquer. Soupirant, elle avoua une demi-vérité:

- Pour m'enlever ma marque maudite, j'ai été obligé à une soumission totale et absolue. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui oblige à la soumission, pas l'inverse.

En réalité, elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle avait apprécié cette soumission. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas de mal un peu changement de temps en temps. Mais une fois lui avait suffit. Elle n'était pas prête à recommencer l'expérience de sitôt. Hiruzen rigola doucement et Anko se permit même un léger sourire.

- Tu es certaine de ne plus posséder la marque maudite ? demanda le sandaime en redevenant sérieux.

- Absolument. J'ai même pris le risque de tenter de l'activer et il ne s'est rien passé. Même dans mon cou il n'y a plus trace du sceau.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, tu peux arrêter de te sentir coupable de ne pas avoir attrapé Orochimaru dans la foret de la mort. D'une certaine façon, c'est pour toi une grande victoire face à lui.

- Oui. Son unique emprise sur moi vient de disparaître. Il ne reste plus la moindre preuve que j'ai un jour été son apprentie. C'est une véritable renaissance.

- Heureux de l'entendre. A présent, tu devrais te reposer. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, mais je suppose que ça a du être épuisant.

- Haï, hokage-sama.

De bonne humeur, Anko quitta le bureau du sandaime et se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait bien ce petit blond, finalement. C'était amusant de le faire tourner en bourrique. Tant qu'il ne lui venait pas à l'idée d'agir comme elle, il était vraiment trop mignon. Surtout lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Une fois l'examen chuunin terminé, le femme-serpent songeait à l'embêter quotidiennement. Oui, ça serait très distrayant...

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Naruto était entrainé par Jiraya. Ne désirant pas dévoiler ses véritables compétences, le blond n'avait pas utilisé de kages bunshins pour accéléré son apprentissage, se contentant de l'ancienne méthode. De toutes façons, pour ce que le sennin lui apprenait, sa technique d'entrainement n'aurait pas d'effet. En effet, le sannin lui apprenait les techniques d'invocation, des crapauds plus précisément, ce qui nécessitait du sang. Or, les clones en étaient dépourvus. Le pire était que, pour la première fois, Naruto avait du mal dans un apprentissage. Pas un faux mal, car l'Uzumaki ne faisait pas semblant, il avait réellement de la difficulté. Jiraya n'avait pas d'explication à ce sujet, préférant des blagues vaseuses ou perverses. Malgré ça, le blond sentait que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Passer toutes ses journées à tenter d'invoquer une grenouille géante et ne réussir qu'à invoquer un têtard grandeur nature... Naruto trouvait ça déprimant.

Après vingt et un jours infructueux, Naruto décida, avec l'accord de Jiraya, de prendre une journée de repos. Haku était occupé ce jour là. Ino était en mission. Kurama boudait encore un peu, mais acceptait de parler en cas de besoin. Et Anko... Anko ? Pourquoi diable pensait-il à elle ? Certes, elle était d'un sadisme évident, mais en dehors de ça elle était plutôt d'agréable compagnie. Et plutôt mignonne avec ça... Se gardant bien de formuler cette pensée, afin d'éviter un long monologue de jalousie de la part de sa renarde préférée, il poursuivit sa route. Il hésitait entre aller manger chez Ichiraku ramens et méditer sur la tête de pierre de son père à la falaise des hokages. Il pouvait aussi faire les deux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne regarda pas ou il allait et percuta par mégarde une civile, qui tomba au sol.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit une voix neutre, à peine mal-à-l'aise.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Les yeux noisettes, les cheveux d'un rouge tirant légèrement sur le rose, c'était une jeune femme d'environ quatorze ans, soit environ un an de plus que Naruto. Ses vêtements étaient ceux de n'importe quelle civile. Une chose chez elle attira l'attention du blond, cependant: elle tenait à la main une flute. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette flute intriguait beaucoup l'Uzumaki. N'en laissant rien paraître, il aida la jeune femme à se relever.

- Non vraiment, je suis désolé. J'aurais du regarder ou j'allais.

- Et je le répète, ce n'est rien. Je suis tombé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Encore heureux, sourit le blond. Je m'appelle Naruto. Et toi ?

- Tayuya.

- Joli nom.

- Merci, toi de même.

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire. Tayuya regarda autour d'elle. Elle semblait un peu désorientée. Le blond s'en inquiéta. Elle n'était certes pas tombé sur la tête, mais elle s'était peut-être fait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après tout, il était un shinobi et n'avait pas dosé sa force à l'impact. Tayuya remarqua le regard inquiet de son interlocuteur aux cheveux d'or et rigola.

- Je me suis perdu. C'est la première fois que je visite Konoha et en voulant visiter, j'ai perdu mon chemin.

- Oui, ça arrive quand on n'est pas familier au village. Je ne fais rien dans l'immédiat, tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu es du genre direct, s'amusa Tayuya. Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je veux bien.

Naruto sourit avant de demander:

- Alors ? Que veux-tu visiter ?

- Rien en particulier. J'ignore ce qu'i voir.

- Hum... Je suppose qu'on peut commencer par la falaise des Hokages, c'est le point incontournable de Konoha. De là haut, tu peux voir tout le visage et la plupart des lieux intéressants. De plus, si tu te perds, la prochaine fois, rends-toi là-bas pour retrouver ton chemin. Du moins, si personne ne veut bien t'indiquer la route. A ce propos, n'est-ce pas dangereux pour toi de te promener seule ainsi dans un village que tu ne connais pas ?

- Aucun risque ! affirma-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne sommes-nous pas à Konoha, le village le plus fort et le plus sécurisé du monde shinobi ?

- Je suppose que vu comme ça, ce n'est pas trop dangereux...

- Tu l'as dit.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la falaise des hokages, Naruto sentit qu'elle n'était pas totalement sincère. Bah, ce n'était pas important. On ne se confiait pas à la première rencontrée. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Une certaine complexité s'était installé entre eux. Une fois arrivé, le blond lui désigna chaque lieu intéressant à visiter: le bureau du hokage, les bains publiques, l'hôpital, Ichiraku ramens... Après quoi, il entreprit de l'emmener aux endroits de son choix. La journée passa ainsi, à gambader dans tous les sens. Naruto dut avouer que cela lui plut de jouer le civil pour une journée. Mais juste une seule. Le soir venu, il raccompagna sa charmante amie à l'hôtel ou elle logeait. Celle-ci ne semblait pas fatiguée, mais peut-être avait-elle des obligations.

- C'était une journée agréable, déclara Tayuya.

- Je suis d'accord. Serait-il possible de se revoir ?

- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Je repart bientôt pour visiter le reste du pays. Désolé.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'être, pourtant.

- Tant pis, je pourrais au moins ajouter la ligne ''Guide touristique'' à mon CV, plaisanta Naruto.

- Je te ferais une lettre de recommandation.

Hochant joyeusement la tête, Naruto lui souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Tayuya se détendit légèrement. Elle avait été sincère en disant que la journée lui avait plus et qu'elle aimerait le revoir. Mais ce ne serait pas possible pour d'autres raisons que celle qu'elle avait cité. Au lieu de rentrer dans l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Marchant pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements civils pour en enfiler d'autres, de shinobi. Elle portait désormais un bandeau frontal marqué d'une notre de musique. Se déplaçant désormais à pleine vitesse, elle eut tôt fait de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Trois personnes étaient déjà présentes.

- Alors ? fit l'une d'elles.

- C'est bon, répondit Tayuya. J'ai mémorisé le plan de Konoha.

- Des difficultés ?

- Aucune. Un concours de circonstances m'a permis de passer inaperçu. Un jeune shinobi très mignon.

- …

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Dommage. S'il n'avait pas été un shinobi, je l'aurais bien kidnappé pour mon plaisir.

- Passons. Donne-nous les détails. Le plan d'Orochimaru-sama ne doit comporter aucune faille.

Pinçant les lèvres devant l'ordre non-dissimulé, alors que c'était elle la chef d'équipe, elle obtempéra tout de même, se prometant mentalement une vengeance contre l'imprudent. Consciencieuse, elle présenta chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, chaque zone sensible. Par respect pour son guide, qui semblait apprécié l'endroit, et parce que ce n'était pas dangereux, elle ne parla pas de ce petit restaurant, nommé Ichiraku ramens...

* * *

Non vous ne rêvez pas. J'ai bien volontairement zappé la discussion entre Naruto et Kakashi. On en a toutefois une assez bonne idée de la teneur et le prochain chapitre contiendra un flash-back dessus, je pense.

Alors ? Que pensez-vous des petites discussions Naruto-Kurama, pas trop dégueu, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour Anko, c'est officiel, il se passe un truc entre elle et Naruto. Mais contrairement à Kurama, Ino et Haku, c'est plus complexe... C'est à cause du fuinjutsu: Kyooson. Ils ont partagé une intimité telle que cela dépasse tout ce que peut ressentir deux être vivants... Junchurikis exceptés.

Je l'inclus donc au harem. Bientôt, deux (ou trois) autres personnes rejoindront le harem. Je ne dit pas s'il s'agit d'hommes ou de femmes, mais je pense que vous en aurez une petite idée.

Je veux tout savoir: avis, commentaire, ceci est bien, ceci est nul, c'est trop court... (Pas de c'est trop long. Un chapitre est jamais trop long.)

En bref, un petit commentaire s'il vous plait !


	18. Examen chuunin: troisième épreuve

J'aurais mis le temps mais le voila finalement.

Ceci est donc la troisième épreuve. Que dire dessus ? Pas grand chose.

Le changement majeur est le combat Naruto-Neji, ce qui provoque indirectement un changement dans le combat Temari-Shikamaru.

On aura aussi droit à un flash-back sur la fameuse conversation entre Naruto et Kakashi.

Voila... Je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Enfin, lisez et vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Examen chuunin, troisième épreuve !_**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. La troisième épreuve de l'examen chuunin allait enfin commencer. Naruto se présenta dans l'arène, ou étaient déjà présents presque tous les genins qualifiés. Ne manquaient que Sasuke et Dosu. Pour l'Uchiwa, le blond se doutait que Kakashi était la cause du retard, il l'était toujours. Mais pour Dosu alors ? Il n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer de la sorte. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Petit à petit, les gradins furent remplis par le public. Le sandaime hokage, ainsi que le yondaime kazekage étaient également présents, dans la tribune à leur intention. Mais toujours pas de Sasuke en vue. Cela devenait inquiétant. Kakashi ne prendrait quand même pas le risque de venir avec trop de retard, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ni lui ni Sasuke ne se présentèrent dans les temps. L'arbitre de la troisième épreuve se présenta aux candidats.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara l'arbitre. Je me nomme Genma Shiranui et je serais l'arbitre et le juge au cours de cette troisième épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Celle-ci se présentera sous la forme d'un tournois entre les genins qualifiés. L'évaluation de vos capacités se fera indépendamment du nombre de matchs auxquels vous participerez. Ainsi, vous pouvez passez chuunin à l'issue d'un seul match, comme de deux ou trois. Gagner ou perdre ne fera aucune différence, si ce n'est d'avoir une chance supplémentaire de montrer vos capacités. A l'inverse, le fait de gagner le tournoi ne vous garanti aucunement une monter en grade. A l'issue de cette troisième et dernière épreuve, il est possible que tout le monde devienne chuunin, ou qu'à l'inverse personne ne le devienne. Les matchs se feront sans limite de temps. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit, trop concentré sur leur combat futur. Genma laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes, pour la forme, avant de poursuivre:

- Bien, voici la liste des combats.

Un panneau d'affichage apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Dessus était inscrit les duels dans l'ordre. Naruto Uzumaki contre Neji Hyuga. Sasuke Uchiwa contre Gaara no Sabaku. Shino Aburame contre Kankuro no Sabaku. Temari no Sabaku contre Shikamaru Nara. Ce dernier fut le premier à remarquer l'anomalie.

- Il manque un participant, déclara-t-il.

- En effet, admit Genma avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu en direction de Gaara qui l'ignora royalement. Dosu Kinuta s'est malheureusement retrouvé indisposé de façon... Définitive. Il ne participera donc pas à cette dernière épreuve. D'autres questions ?

Pas de réponse, encore une fois. Genma hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Dans ce cas, que tout le monde hormis Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyuga quitte l'arène.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il ne resta rapidement plus que Genma, Naruto et Neji. L'arbitre regarda alternativement les deux participants.

- Êtes-vous prêt ?

- Oui, répondit froidement Neji.

- Non, répliqua malicieusement Naruto.

- Ah ? s'exclama Genma qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Je dois juste parler à quelqu'un avant.

Il se tourna vers les tribunes et hurla:

- Hey, jiji-sama ! J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hiruzen amusé par la surprise du public et gêné par le terme familier.

- Je voudrais que, peu importe ce qui se passera, le match ne soit pas arrêté avant l'abandon d'un des participants.

- C'est assez extrême comme demande. Est-ce que ton adversaire est d'accord ?

- Aucun problème, affirma Neji.

- Et le chef du clan Hyuga ?

- Je n'en vois pas non plus, affirma Hiashi Hyuga installé non loin en compagnie de sa fille Hanabi.

- Je ne sais pas, s'entêta malicieusement Hiruzen à la plus grande exaspération de Naruto. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse en pugilat.

_''Comme si c'était possible...''_ songea le blond. _''Je vais devoir utiliser un passe-droit qu'on ne pourra pas me refuser.''_

- S'il te plait jiji-sama. Je te promets de te montrer trois de mes techniques.

_''Du bluff !''_ s'amusa Neji.

_''Il y tient vraiment.''_ s'intéressa Hiruzen.

- Très bien. Aussi longtemps que vos vies ne seront pas menacées, le match continuera, sauf en cas d'abandon.

- Non, s'entêta Naruto. Même si nos vies sont menacées, le match devra continuer. T'inquiète jiji-sama, il n'y aura pas de mort.

- Tu es vraiment exigeant, tu le sais au moins ? Bon d'accord, mais c'était ton seul passe-droit. N'espère pas de nouveaux traitements de faveur.

- Merci jiji-sama.

- Ah et une dernière chose, arrête de m'appeler ainsi en public.

- Jiji-sama ! Jiji-sama !

Hiruzen soupira. Il ne gagnerait pas la partie, mais au moins il découvrirait de nouvelles techniques de son blond préféré. Et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait voir. Naruto se remit en position.

- Cette fois-ci, êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda Genma.

- Oui, répéta Neji.

- Pareil.

- Dans ce cas... Commencez !

Aussitôt, Neji activa son byakugan et se mit en position. Naruto examina la posture de son ennemi. Pratiquement impénétrable. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

_''J'ai promis d'user trois de mes techniques. Commençons par la première.''_

- Nimpo: Kage bunshin no jutsu !

Aussitôt, il créa dix clones. Malgré son byakugan, Neji ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'original des copies. Onze blonds et parmi eux, un seul était vrai. Dans le public, de nombreuses personnes murmuraient. La technique que Naruto venait d'utiliser était un kinjutsu de rang B, propre à Konoha. Hiruzen devait admettre que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Mais il était déjà au courant de cette technique. Le rapport, désormais falsifié, du pays des vagues en faisait mention. Mais c'était probablement le plan de Naruto, puisqu'il avait utilisé le kage bunshin dès le début du combat. Cela signifiait que les deux autres seraient encore plus impressionnantes. Mais pour Neji, ce n'était qu'un petit contretemps. Rien de bien méchant. Il détruisit les clones les uns après les autres. Il ne resta bientôt que le véritable Uzumaki, resté en retrait. Celui-ci recréa alors une vingtaine de kage bunshins.

_''Je commence à cerner ta technique. Plutôt simpliste. Certes, je ne peux pas distinguer le vrai toi des tes copies, mais mes yeux ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle je suis appelé génie. Je sais ou tu te cache !''_

Traversant la marée de clones, Neji se précipita sur un Naruto, resté en retrait, avant de le frapper en pleine poitrine.

- J'ai compris comment tu te bats. Tu lances tes clones aux combats tout en restant à l'arrière. Tu es facilement repérable.

- Vraiment ? le nargua sa victime, qui explosa dans un nuage du fumée.

Au même moment, Neji évita de justesse un coup de poing qui venait de derrière.

- Et oui, fit Naruto. Je savais que tu penserais ainsi, j'ai donc mis en place cette stratégie depuis le début. D'abord resté en retrait pour ton analyse, ensuite me mélanger dans la foule pour te leurrer.

- Pas si mal, pour un cancre.

- Tu le penses toujours ? Je suis déçu.

- J'ai eu la possibilité d'accéder à tes données personnelles, il y a une semaine. Ton dossier shinobi est presque vierge. Un étudiant a plus d'aptitudes que toi.

_''Normal, puisque je me suis arrangé pour le faire effacer.''_

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... De te faire vaincre par quelqu'un de plus faible qu'un étudiant.

La tempe de Neji se mit à battre férocement, tandis que cette fois ce fut une cinquantaine de clones qui lui foncèrent dessus, original compris. Malgré son habileté, et la retenue des Naruto pour ne pas trahir leur véritable potentiel, le Hyuga commença à être submergé.

_''Mince, je suis en infériorité numérique. Puisque c'est comme ça...''_

Juken, taijutsu: Hakkesho kaiten !

Neji se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, provoquant une sphère de pur chakra. Aussitôt, tous les clones qui étaient en contact avec le tourbillon divin explosèrent. Le vrai Naruto, pour sa part, fut expulsé en arrière, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva toutefois sans la moindre difficulté. A part une légère brûlure sur la joue gauche, il n'avait aucune blessure. Toutefois, il fronçait les sourcils. Le blond ne s'était pas attendu à une contre attaque de ce genre. Mais cela ne ferait que rendre le combat plus intéressant. Le sang des Uzumaki bouillonnait en lui, c'était si agréable. Dans les gradins, en revanche, une personne manquait de s'étrangler. Hiashi Hyuga, l'oncle de Neji et le chef du clan Hyuga venait d'assister en première place, ou presque, à l'utilisation d'une technique propre à la soke. Ce n'était en soi pas extraordinaire, sauf que le genin était de la bunke. De fait, personne ne lui avait apprit à utiliser la technique qu'il venait d'utiliser. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'un autodidacte de génie.

Mais ce que Hiashi n'avait pas vu avant ce moment, Naruto lui, l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Il se mit à sourire avec bonne humeur, ce qui énerva son adversaire.

- Tu me provoques ? siffla Neji.

- Pas du tout. Tu as réussi à me frôler, c'est très difficile d'y arriver. Félicitation.

- Comme c'est un cancre qui me le dit, je prends ça pour une insulte.

- Ah là là... Tu es si puéril. Exactement comme lors de ton combat contre Hinata.

- Tu ignores tout de l'histoire des Hyuga. Tu n'as pas le droit de juger mes actes.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas me la raconter. On a le temps après tout.

- Soit, répondit Neji en défaisant son bandeau, révélant un sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Je vais te raconter la malédiction dont j'ai hérité, ainsi que tous les membres de la bunke. Notre destin.

Neji commença son récit. Depuis les tribunes, Hiashi se tourna vers le Sandaime, frustré.

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut que le laisser faire. J'ai donné ma parole que rien n'interromprait ce match.

_''Sacré Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais ça va être spectaculaire.''_

Naruto écouta le récit plutôt tragique de Neji. Il ne le dit pas, mais il était déjà au courant du plus gros de l'histoire. Il avait même été présent sur la partie la plus délicate de cette affaire, bien que personne hormis Hinata et lui, ne fussent au courant. Et à cause de cette histoire, il savait qu'aucun Hyuga de la bunke ne pourrait le vaincre. Jamais. Finalement, après une quinzaine de minute d'un monologue que le blond n'avait pas eu le courage d'arrêter, Neji l'acheva et remit son bandeau en place. Naruto soupira.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à ta propre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Le destin n'y est pour rien. Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que tu te cherches des excuses pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Tu es un shinobi, pas un instrument de haine. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

- Petit prétentieux. Ton destin est d'être vaincu par moi.

- Vraiment ?

Naruto semblait songeur. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Écartant les bras, il déclara:

- Très bien. Faisons un test. Je te laisse me frapper avec une technique de ton choix. N'importe laquelle. Je vais te prouver que ce handicap ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre.

- Très bien, déclara Neji en souriant sombrement. Tu vas le regretter. Juken, taijutsu: Hakke rokujuyon sho !

Deux coups. Quatre coups. Huit coups. Seize coups. Trente deux coups. Soixante quatre coups. La succession d'impacts projeta Naruto contre le mur et s'y écrasa. Le sourire de Neji se fit alors suffisant.

_''Hake rokujuyon sho, hakkesho kaiten... Est-il possible que le sang le plus pur des Hyuga appartienne à quelqu'un qui ne puisse revandiquer le titre d'héritier ?''_ s'interrogea Hiashi depuis sa place.

A la surprise générale, pourtant, le blond se releva, bien que difficilement. Tâtant sa main, puis le reste de son corps, il analysa les dégâts.

- Voyons voir... Mes tenketsus sont bloqués. Je ne peux donc plus utiliser mon chakra pendant environ vingt-quatre heures. Les blessures en elles-mêmes ne sont pas trop sévères, mais handicapantes. Conclusion... Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, Neji !

- Comment peux-tu encore affirmer une chose pareille ? Tu es vaincu !

- Que tu crois.

Naruto mit un genou à terre, avant de sortir de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin. L'ouvrant, il le posa délicatement au sol, bien à plat, révélant un sceau. S'assurant qu'il avait bien l'attention de son adversaire, il posa sa main au centre du fuinjutsu.

- Fuinjutsu: kaihoo !

Le sceau s'illumina et la main de Naruto passa au travers du parchemin dont la surface se mit à onduler comme de l'eau. Lorsqu'il la retira, un crépitement retentit, tandis que l'air s'électrifia. Le blond se releva et, devant les yeux éberlués du public, déclara à haute voix:

- Raiton: Raikiri !

_Flash back:_

_Naruto partit en direction de l'infirmerie, pour réaliser sa promesse. Allongée à coté de Sasuke, Ino dormait. Elle n'avait pas gagné son combat, mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus perdu. Elle aurait donc droit à la moitié de la récompense. Se penchant vers le visage de la blonde, le blond appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la Yamanaka. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas consciente, Ino sourit._

''Contente, Kurama ? Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, pas vraiment.''

**''Oui... Mais si elle continue de sourire comme une idiote, je la gifle, pour la forme.''**

''Tu es vraiment impossible !''

**''Merci.''**

_Il s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'il tomba sur Kakashi._

_- Le Hokage veut te voir demain matin dans son bureau, déclara le ninja copieur._

_- Ça ne me changera pas beaucoup, marmonna Naruto. Autre chose ?_

_- Oui. Il faut que je te parle..._

_- Pas ici._

_- Au sommet de la tour ?_

_- Pourquoi pas._

_Aussitôt, Kakashi tourna les talons et se rendit vers une partie de la tour que Naruto n'avait pas encore visité. Ouvrant une porte, le ninja copieur grimpa les escaliers nouvellement révélés. Le blond le suivit sans un mot. Le sommet de la tour était plat et rond. En dehors des deux shinobis, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la foret, loin en contrebas. Le Hatake se plaça alors face à l'Uzumaki._

_- Peut-on parler, à présent ?_

_- Oui. De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- Lorsque Sasuke se réveillera, je l'emmènerai s'entraîner pour une période d'un mois._

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Je voudrais t'aider. Chaque fois, tu trouves le moyen de détourner cette aide sur tes coéquipiers. Je suis ton sensei, tu dois me laisser faire mon devoir envers toi de temps en temps._

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment..._

_Naruto s'interrompit. Kakashi le vit réfléchir._

_- Il y a bien... Une chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. Vraiment pour moi je veux dire._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'ai récemment mis au point un nouveau fuinjutsu que j'ai besoin de tester. Et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de votre aide._

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Utilisez votre raikiri._

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu veux que je te tues ou quoi ?_

_- Non, évidemment pas._

_Naruto sortit trois rouleaux de parchemin et en tendit un à Kakashi. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et analysa le contenu. Il s'y connaissait en fuinjutsu, mais pourtant il lui fallut un long moment avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Lorsque la lumière se fit finalement, le ninja copieur blêmit._

_- Est-ce que c'est..._

_- Oui. Un fuinjutsu de type catalyseur. Il est possible d'enfermer un ninjutsu à l'intérieur de chacun de ces trois sceaux. Vous vouliez m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais trois exemplaires du raikiri._

_- Ce n'est pas si simple. Le raikiri est une technique mortelle._

_- Vous aviez bien l'intention de l'apprendre à Sasuke pourtant._

_Kakashi soupira. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien cacher à son élève._

_- Bon d'accord. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire._

_- Vous aller activer votre raikiri et l'utiliser dans ma direction. Je l'absorberai alors à travers le fuinjutsu._

_- Tu es sur de toi ? Si tu te rates, tu risque d'y passer._

_- Oui, je suis sur de moi._

_Kakashi opina de la tête et fit les mudras pour enclencher son raikiri. L'air s'électrifia et un goût d'acier se répandit dans la bouche de Naruto. Prenant un parchemin dans sa main, il l'ouvrit et le présenta devant lui, tendu à l'extrême. Le ninja copieur, dont la main était parcourue d'éclairs bleutés, frappa le parchemin. L'impact éjecta Naruto en arrière, manquant de le faire tomber du haut de la tour. Heureusement, il se rattrapa juste à temps. Kakashi regardait sa main avec stupeur. Toute la puissance de sa technique s'était faite aspirer dans le parchemin. La sensation était très étrange: un mélange de fatigue et de perte, indescriptible. Le blond regarda son fuinjutsu et hocha la tête, satisfait._

_- Encore deux fois._

_- Je ne peux pas me permettre plus de trois raikiris, donc ne te rate pas._

_- Haï !_

_Naruto ouvrit un nouveau parchemin et la scène recommença à l'identique. Deux fois. Lorsque le rituel fut terminé, Kakashi tituba, il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra. L'Uzumaki, pour sa part, avait le visage rosi par l'excitation. Les coups qu'il avait reçu, bien qu'indirects, avaient été violents. Malgré ça, le blond semblait bien portant._

_- Pff... C'est fini ? souffla Kakashi._

_- Oui. Retournons voir Sasuke._

_- Bonne idée. Ça sera peut-être plus reposant que de rester avec toi... Tant que j'y pense, tu pourras trouver ton sensei pour ce mois-ci aux bains publics tous les jours à partir de demain._

_Flash back: fin._

La main droite de Naruto était parcourue d'éclairs bleutés. À la base de son poignet luisait un petit rectangle doré. Ce dernier se réduisait imperceptiblement au fur et à mesure que le chakra contenu dans la technique se dissipait. Lorsque le rectangle disparaîtrait, le raikiri s'estomperait. Dans les tribunes, c'était l'effervescence. Personne ne s'était attendu à ça et peu avait compris ce qui se passait. Pour le public, le fait était que Naruto venait d'utiliser une attaque raiton alors qu'il était dépourvu de chakra. Ceux qui avaient compris, en revanche, avaient pour la plupart pâli. Ce fuinjutsu était d'un nouveau genre: capable d'absorber et de préserver une modélisation de chakra, c'était effrayant tant c'était brillant. Hiruzen jubilait. Ça c'était une technique intéressante.

Neji, lui, n'avait pas bronché. Certes, son adversaire avait un petit tour dans son sac, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un pouvoir qui lui était propre, juste un subterfuge. De plus, ça ne durerait qu'un temps limité et il pouvait se protéger avec son tourbillon divin. Souriant, il nargua Naruto:

- Impressionnant, mais insuffisant. Tu ne gagneras pas avec ça.

- Vraiment ?

Naruto fonça sur Neji qui esquiva sans mal. Il ne fut même pas frôlé, mais il sentit tout de même une décharge le traverser. C'était une sensation plutôt grisante. Avec l'activation du raikiri, les capacités physiques du blond peinaient à suivre. Il fonçait en ligne droite sans pouvoir changer de direction. Il fut frappé par derrière par le Hyuga mais parvint à ne pas tomber au sol. Sur le poignet de Naruto, le rectangle doré était réduit de moitié. Avec un rictus, l'Uzumaki prit appui sur le mur d'enceinte et se propulsa contre Neji. Ce dernier, trop lent pour éviter, utilisa le Hakkesho kaiten, ce qui provoqua une violente explosion. Les deux techniques, de puissances équivalantes, se repoussèrent mutuellement et les deux genins s'encastrèrent dans le mur. Un nuage de poussière régna dans l'arène pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Lorsqu'enfin il se dissipa Neji s'extirpa du mur, rapidement suivit par Naruto. Hormis quelques écorchures, ils étaient indemnes. Du moins en apparence. Le blond réfléchissait.

_''Deux techniques d'utilisées. Reste une. En fait, cette dernière seule aurait suffit, mais bon...''_

- Il est temps d'en finir, décréta Naruto.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répliqua Neji en se remettant en position.

Les yeux de Naruto se fendirent. Neji fusa sur son adversaire mais s'immobilisa brusquement, les deux mains sur son crâne. Le blond faisait à présent le mudra du tigre et dit d'une voix atone:

Fuinjutsu: Kanren !

Grâce à cette technique, Naruto s'était connecté au sceau de l'oiseau en cage et faisait désormais pression dessus. Dans les gradins, Hiaishi avait pâlit.

_''Comment est-ce possible ? Seuls les membres de la soke peuvent se connecter au sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Ça nous donne le doit de vie et de mort sur la bunke, ce qui les empêche de se rebeller.''_

Mais c'était sans compter sur le don du fuinjutsu du clan Uzumaki et leur capacité à s'approprier les sceaux qu'ils rencontrent. Naruto était ainsi le pire ennemi possible pour Neji. Hiruzen s'en rendait compte à présent. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais envisagé de perdre. Mais pourquoi une telle mise en scène ? Il aurait suffit au blond de faire cette technique depuis le début pour gagner, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès le début ? Et pourquoi avoir accepter de montrer trois de ses capacités si une seule aurait suffit ? Neji, à présent, le regardait avec haine.

- Enfoiré !

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Je te l'ai dit et redit et tu n'as pourtant jamais voulu l'entendre. Tu n'as cessé de me sous-estimé et à présent tu vas le regretter.

- Il faut l'arrêter, dit Hiashi au sandaime.

- Impossible, répondit celui-ci. Il n'y pas de danger de mort.

- Mais l'Uzumaki peut le tuer d'un simple mouvement avec cette technique.

- Certes, mais il ne le fera pas. Je m'interroge d'ailleurs sur la raison de la tournure des événements...

Hiashi n'était pas convaincu, mais il se résigna à observer, les poings serrés. Naruto et Neji se fixèrent du regard.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ? s'informa le brun.

- Bonne question. Avant d'y répondre, je voudrais savoir une chose.

- Pff... Vas-y demande.

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu ne comprenais pas ta propre histoire. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée.

- C'est ta rancune. Vers qui est-elle tournée selon toi ?

- Facile. La soke !

- Vraiment ?

Naruto soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais elle le désolait tout de même.

- Tu te mens. Tu as placé ta rancune en la soke parce que Hinata en fait partie. Tu as placé ta rancune en elle parce que lorsque Hinata a été capturé, son père la sauvé. Tu as placé ta rancune en lui parce que lorsqu'une tête dû tomber, ce n'est pas Hiashi mais son frère, ton père, qui en est mort. Tu as cette rancune parce que tu penses que c'est de ta faute si ton père est mort, parce que tu n'étais pas assez fort. Pas assez fort pour avoir pu protéger Hinata comme c'était ta mission. Ta rancune, Neji, c'est contre toi-même qu'elle est tournée.

- Foutaises. C'est parce que la soke peut me tuer comme bon lui semble au moindre faux pas de ma part.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Absolument.

Naruto poussa un nouveau soupir, long. Très long. Puis, de sa main faisant le mudra du tigre, il exécuta une petite torsion du poignet. Aussitôt, Neji s'effondra en hurlant. La plupart des spectateurs bondirent sur leurs pieds, inquiétés par la tournure des événements. Pourtant, de Naruto n'émanait aucune violence, ce qui les abstint d'intervenir.

- Dans ce cas, voici ma dernière question. Et si je te libérais ?

- Quoi ?

Cette question incrédule de Neji trouva des échos dans les gradins, en particulier chez les Hyuga.

- L'oiseau en cage est un sceau indestructible. On ne peut pas le détruire.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

_''Une certaine marque maudite.''_

- Mais il se trouve que je ne le détruirais pas. Je le dés-enclencherais, le faisant ainsi disparaître de ton corps. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de la soke. Alors, tu pourras exprimer pleinement ta rancune. N'est-ce pas ?

- ...

Neji était perdu. Naruto se moquait-il de lui ? Son regard disait que non. Pourtant ce qu'il proposait était impossible. Nombre de Hyuga de la bunke avaient tenté de se libérer du sceau de l'oiseau en cage et en étaient morts. Qui était ce genin pour oser affirmer pouvoir réussir là ou tous avaient échoué ? Les Hyuga se concertaient entre eux. C'était une nouvelle particulièrement mauvaise pour eux. Si ce que Naruto disait était vrai, alors le byakugan de la bunke était en danger. N'importe qui pourrait se l'approprier.

- Alors ? insista Naruto. Veux-tu que je te retire ce sceau ? Tu n'as que trois mots à dire: je le veux.

- C'est une demande en mariage ? railla Neji.

- Pas du tout, mais il s'agit aussi d'un engagement pour la vie. Alors ? Tu le veux ?

Neji sourit, mais une minuscule larme perla de son œil gauche.

- Non. C'est bon. J'ai entendu ton message. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. Ma rancune n'était qu'une échappatoire dissimulant ma peine.

- Le combat est donc terminé ?

- Oui.

Neji leva un bras en l'air.

- J'aban...

- J'abandonne, déclara Naruto en levant précipitamment, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son adversaire.

- Naruto Uzumaki abandonne le combat, déclara Genma. Neji Hyuga est vainqueur !

Nouvelle stupéfaction dans les gradins, sauf pour le sandaime qui se contenta d'un soupir de dépit. Finalement, Naruto aura abandonné, comme il l'avait prévu depuis le début. Ça aura juste été plus long que ce que le plan initial prévoyait. Le kazekage, pour sa part, semblait songeur.

_''Et dire qu'il n'a même pas utilisé la marque maudite. J'ai vraiment bien fait de lui en apposer une. Et dire qu'il ne fait que toucher du bout des doigts son véritable potentiel.''_ songea Orochimaru sous son déguisement.

Sans crier gare, Neji se précipita sur Naruto, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Le brun était de toute évidence énervé, mais le blond eut beau tenter d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ex-adversaire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? siffla Neji.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Tu m'as battu, alors pourquoi abandonner le combat ?

- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

- Non.

Naruto soupira.

- Je te fais la version courte... A la base, je ne voulais pas participer à cette troisième épreuve. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que Hinata croyait en ma victoire. Je l'ai eut donc la suite ne m'intéresse pas.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Non. Le mois dernier, le hokage nous a dit que l'examen chuunin représentait une guerre entre les villages shinobis à l'échelle miniature. Nous sommes tous les deux de Konoha, le choix logique était donc de privilégier le genin ayant le plus de chances de continuer le tournois.

- Et alors ?

- Tu as bloqué mes tenketsus, ce qui me prive de chakra pendant environ vingt-quatre heures. J'ai peut-être gagné le combat, mais vu mon état, je me verrais contraint d'abandonner le suivant. A l'inverse, en abandonnant pour ton profit, Konoha a un genin toujours dans la course, au lieu de deux hors-course.

- Choix logique, hein ?

- Oui. Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que ton clan attend encore beaucoup de toi.

Neji regarda les gradins et vit effectivement une légère lueur dans le regard des membres du clan Hyuga, de Hiashi, notamment. Une attente, probablement. Les deux genins quittèrent l'enceinte de l'arène. Dans les tribunes, l'effervescence était à son comble. Le combat avait éveillé les passions des spectateurs, chose plutôt rare lors d'un affrontement entre deux genins. Le second combat allait bientôt commencer. Le problème était que l'un des deux participants, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'était pas encore arrivé. Si on suivait le protocole, il devrait être disqualifié par absence de présence. Toutefois, le kazekage semblait avoir une autre opinion sur le sujet:

- Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement décalé ce match ?

- Les règles sont très claires. Si Sasuke Uchiwa ne se présente pas, il doit être disqualifié. A moins d'avoir une très bonne raison de décaler ce match, celui-ci ne le sera pas ?

- Dans ce cas, que pensez-vous de ceci ? Le match précédent était certes intéressant, mais ce que tout le monde attend est celui entre nos deux favoris. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin exclusivement pour pouvoir vous opposer notre champion. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose: que ce match soit reporté pour le moment. Si après ça, Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'est toujours pas présenté, alors je ne m'opposerait plus à sa disqualification.

- Bon, je suppose que ça peut se faire...

Le sandaime fit signe à l'arbitre de venir et lui donna ses nouvelles directives. Genma hocha la tête avant de retourner au centre de l'arène. Il inspira un coup avant de déclarer:

- Suite à l'absence provisoire de Sasuke Uchiwa, le match l'opposant à Gaara no Sabaku sera reporté pour le moment. J'appelle à présent Kankuro no Sabaku et Shino Aburame.

Kankuro se retint de jeter un regard à sa marionnette.

_''Je ne peux pas encore montrer les modifications réalisées sur ma marionnette...''_ songea-t-il.

- J'abandonne.

Naruto, installé dans les gradins à coté de Shikamaru, fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Kankuro n'était pas du genre à abandonner, même face à un adversaire plus fort que lui. Alors quel était ce soudain revirement ? Ce n'était pas logique. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Nara qui fit une moue renfrognée. Ses pensées avaient suivi le même raisonnement, mais lui était allé plus loin.

_''Ça veut dire que c'est à mon tour d'aller me battre... Galère !''_

_''Contre une femme en plus.''_

_''Il fait beau aujourd'hui.''_

_''Je devrais peut-être abandonner.''_

_''Pitié Naruto, je connais ce regard, tu ne vas pas me laisser faire...''_

- Deux abandons sur quatre matchs, ça fait pas très sérieux pour un tournois chuunin, révéla Naruto. Désolé mon vieux, mais malgré ta flegme, il va falloir que tu participes et que tu gagnes. M'enfin, je suis sur que tu savais d'avance que j'allais te dire ça quand je me suis installé là.

- Suis-je si transparent ?

- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es le mec le plus compliqué que je connaisse. C'est juste que sur le coup tu étais prévisible.

- ...

- Allez, ce n'est qu'un match. Je te promets de te laisser abandonner le prochain si tu veux. Mais pour la première série, trois abandons d'un coup serait un coup dur pour Konoha, même si ce ne sont que des genins de chez nous qui ont été qualifié jusqu'à présent.

- Quelle est l'autre raison ?

- Et tu dis que c'est toi qui est transparent ? Je suis quoi moi, alors ? Un livre ouvert ? Bon, l'autre raison, c'est que Sasuke n'est toujours pas arrivé. Ça m'inquiète. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tout le temps que j'ai gagné durant mon match n'aura servit à rien.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as pris ton temps. Je trouvais ça étrange que tu fasses autant durer le match.

Naruto sourit. A bien des égards, Shikamaru était facile à vivre. Discret et ne s'imposant jamais, il pouvait faire preuve d'un esprit très divertissant. Et surtout, même s'il ne le montrait pas, ou peu, il posait un fort esprit stratège et un haut niveau des priorités. Tous deux savaient d'avance le choix qu'il ferait.

- Galère... soupira le Nara. Tu as gagné. Tu me laisses tranquille pour mon prochain match ?

- Promis.

- Dans ce cas...

Avec une flegme évidente, Shikamaru entreprit de descendre dans l'arène. Il analysait déjà le terrain. Environ un tiers de la surface de combat était recouverte d'ombre. Trop peu pour utiliser la manipulation des ombres à son plein potentiel. Mais assez pour s'y dissimuler... Et pour vaincre son adversaire ? Pas beaucoup de chance. En fait, le meilleur moyen serait de... Mais pour cela, il faudrait que son adversaire ne reste pas au... Oui ça pouvait marcher, mais ce serait serré. Le Nara devrait anticiper chaque action de son adversaire, qui était une fille. Si seulement elle avait pu être un nuage, tout aurait été plus simple. Soupirant devant la tache qui s'imposait à lui, il arriva face à Temari.

Cette dernière affichait un rictus menaçant. Shikamaru répondit par un regard ennuyé. Ils étaient au centre de l'arène. L'inspection du brun lui avait indiqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'éléments qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se battre. Étant de plus prédisposer à la capture plus qu'au combat, il allait devoir faire de son mieux. Quelle galère !

- Commencez ! déclara Genma.

Aussitôt, Temari fit un bond en arrière en brandissant son éventail géant. Shikamaru sauta également en arrière de façon à atterrir à la lisière de l'ombre. De là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait utiliser le plein potentiel des ombres l'entourant, mais réduisait de fait celui de sa propre ombre. Pour le moment, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait laisser croire. Se cacher dans les ombres aurait eu le même effet, mais aurait révélé qu'il ne pouvait pas les manipuler. Là, il conserverait un atout, en attendant la seconde partie du plan. Soupirant, il étendit son ombre à l'assaut de son adversaire. Temari tiqua et évita la masse sombre d'un simple saut. Par précaution, Shikamaru n'avait étendu sa technique qu'à quatre-vingt pour cent de sa vraie taille. Ainsi, la Sabaku analysa la distance et traça une ligne avec son éventail sur le sol. C'était, selon elle, la portée maximale du Nara.

Autrement dit, elle jouait le jeu de Shikamaru à son insu. Mais le genin savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple de gagner. Il en eut la confirmation dès le moment ou Temari lui lança une puissante rafale de vent avec son éventail. Il parvint à l'esquiver avec difficulté. Fixant une dernière fois son adversaire, il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Ainsi, il était complètement à découvert. Mais du peu qu'il avait vu de son opposante, il avait compris qu'elle était du genre prudente. Elle n'attaquerait pas sans tenter de comprendre ce qu'il mijotait. Hors, il ne faisait que se concentrer, ce que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, en dehors de son maître Asuma. Ce dernier, voyant son élève faire un signe de ses mains, esquissa un sourire. Kurenaï, à coté de lui, montrait clairement son incompréhension.

- Quel est ce mudra ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'en est pas un. C'est un tic de Shikamaru. Il signifie qu'il réfléchit. Chaque fois que lui et moi jouons au shoji, il a ce tic. Je ne gagne jamais.

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est qu'il est un brillant stratège. C'est un génie avec un QI de plus de deux cents points.

_''Deux cents points ?''_ s'exclama mentalement Kurenaï.

Naruto observait le déroulement du combat avec un sourire. Shikamaru faisait ce qu'il fallait pour gagner du temps. Le connaissant, il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de finir le match. En effet, le brun ne tarda pas à se relever, le regard trahissant un ennui profond. Cela eut le don d'exaspérer Temari, qui crut qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle lança à la suite plusieurs rafales qu'il évita de justesse. Le Nara s'assura de leurs emplacement respectif dans l'arène et lança une nouvelle fois sa manipulation des ombres à l'assaut...

* * *

Neji était à l'infirmerie. Son état n'était pas grave, loin de là. Quelques brûlure à cause d'une sur-utilisation de son chakra et quelques coupures superficielles. Non, la raison de sa présence était son état de choc. Lui le génie, venait de se faire remettre à sa place de genin par un autre genin supposément moins fort que lui. Ses préjugés l'avaient conduit directement à la défaite. Seul le caprice de Naruto était à l'origine de sa ''victoire''. Cela, plus que le reste, rendait le résultat encore plus amer qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les raisons de l'abandon de l'Uzumaki étaient censées, mais le Hyuga soupçonnait que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait motivé. Et cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Neji entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il leva les yeux pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Alors il se figea. Hiashi Hyuga lui faisait face, affichant un visage insondable. Le genin se leva difficilement.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Neji, se retenant d'être sarcastique.

- Je suis venu te parler de ton père.

Neji fut pris au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, comme recevoir une punition, mais pas à ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Mon père est mort. Vous êtes vivant. Fin de l'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Rien ne l'est. Les apparences jouent contre moi.

- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux d'écouter ça.

Alors Hiashi lui raconta la vérité. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit ou était mort son frère. Malgré l'élan de sincérité du chef Hyuga, Neji ne semblait pas convaincu. Peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. La plus grande partie de son existance était basée sur cette seule et unique certitude: son père avait été sacrifié pour le bien de son oncle. L'histoire de Hiashi remettait tout en cause. Sa version affirmait que Hizashi s'était sacrifié de son propre gré pour protéger non pas le futur chef de clan, mais son cher grand frère. Neji avait besoin de croire que sa vie n'avait pas été battit sur un malentendu. Mais petit à petit, le genin se surprit à penser que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Si son père s'était sacrifié de sa propre volonté, cela voulait donc dire que la rancune qu'il avait entretenu sans jamais savoir contre qui la porter n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Rien qu'un choix parmi tant d'autres qui parsèment la route des shinobis. Malgré tout, il posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit:

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?

Hiashi se se mit à genoux et s'inclina face contre terre. Cette réaction inattendue laissa Neji figé sur place. La situation était tellement surprenante, tellement... incroyable, que le genin ne sut plus comment réagir.

- Je te prie de me croire, plaida Hiashi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit n'est que pure vérité. Si j'avais pu éviter ça, je l'aurais fait. Hélas, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Relevez vous.

Neji avait dit cela en dissimulant son visage. C'était pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Pas de dépit, ni de frustration. Du soulagement. C'était ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être retirer. Il respirait mieux. Le jeune genin comprenait à présent les paroles de Naruto. L'attente du clan Hyuga à son égard, c'était le pardon. A présent, il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de pardonner, car il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Le passé était enterré. Le futur s'ouvrait à de nouveaux horizons...

* * *

Le combat faisait toujours rage, dans l'arène. Shikamaru, en manipulant ses ombres avec la technique portant ce nom, conduisait inexorablement Temari vers sa défaite. Il avait mis en place toutes les pièces du puzzle sauf une seule, relativement importante tout de même: une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé, comment il allait faire pour achever le match ? Malgré tout, elle était coriace, cette fille. Elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver plus proche du mur que de con adversaire. Visiblement, elle avait retenu la leçon que le Nara avait donné à la genin du son lors des éliminatoires. Shikamaru savait qu'à ce rythme, il ne pourrait que finir sur un match nul. Comment convaincre une galère de fille d'abandonner ? Ayant vu les deux autres membres de la fratrie no Sabaku, le brun ne savait pas comment Temari allait réagir. Le premier était dangereux et _légèrement_ psychopathe, tandis que l'autre abandonnait sans aucune raison.

Shikamaru espérait sincèrement que Temari tenait plus du second que du premier. Sinon, cela risquait d'être très difficile... Et donc très galère. Retenant un soupir, il élança son ombre une nouvelle fois. N'ayant toujours pas utilisé la portée à cent pour cent, la genin de Suna crut être à l'abri du Nara, aussi cela fut-il plus un réflexe qu'une réelle réflexion qui la poussa à bondir sur le coté, lui évitant de se faire attraper. Temari atterrit à proximité des ombres de l'arène. Une fois encore, ce fut presque par hasard qu'elle réussit à éviter les nouvelles ombres. Elle se trouvait à présent à mi-chemin entre le centre de l'arène et le mur opposé aux ombres. Shikamaru avait changé de place, désormais. Il se trouvait au centre de la surface de combat. Autrement dit, il avait encore augmenté sa portée, car il se trouvait toujours assez près des ombres du mur pour s'en servir. A présent, il n'y avait plus nul endroit dans l'arène pour échapper au Nara. Temari l'avait également remarqué. Si jamais elle se faisait attraper c'était terminé pour elle.

Elle se résolut donc à tenter le tout pour le tout. Sautant le plus haut possible pour rester hors de portée, elle voulut frapper un dernier coup. Malheureusement pour elle, Shikamaru avait prévu cela. Ce que la no Sabaku ignorait de la manipulation des ombres, sa forme de base du moins, c'était que même si la personne ne touchait pas le sol, la technique faisait effet dès l'instant ou l'ombre était touchée. Temari fut donc immobilisé en plein saut. Elle s'écrasa au sol lourdement. Shikamaru soupira. Ce n'était pas une victoire. Pas encore. Il n'avait presque plus de chakra et allait être obligé de déclarer forfait à ce rythme. S'approchant de la Sabaku, et elle de lui par effet de la manipulation des ombres, ils se firent face quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, que devait-il faire ? Malgré sa capture, elle s'était arrangée pour que Shikamaru ne put l'assommer contre le mur sans s'assommer lui-même. Et ses pochettes à kunaïs et à shurikens étaient placées à l'identique. Autrement dit, il n'y avait aucune solution pour vaincre cette fille. A ce moment là retentit une voix que le Nara aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

- Tu devrais l'embrasser ! s'exclama Naruto avec entrain.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer quand il vit Temari rougir légèrement. Était-il possible que...

- Ce serait ton premier baiser ? comprit Shikamaru.

- Est-ce que je t'interroge sur ta vie privée moi ? répliqua hargneusement Temari.

- Non... Galère. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

Ce n'était pas dans le style de Shikamaru d'abuser des autres, aussi se dit-il qu'il ferait aussi bien d'abandonner. Il avait déjà gagner suffisamment de temps pour le blond, Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas même s'il venait à perdre. Mais tout génie qu'il fut, le Nara n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son opposante. En effet, Temari avait brusquement palit. Ayant mal compris le sens de la phrase, elle avait cru qu'il s'apprêtait effectivement à l'embrasser, ce qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix. Elle se mit à hurler.

- C'est bon j'abandonne ! Vite !

- Temari no Sabaku abandonne le combat, annonça Genma. Shikamaru Nara est vainqueur.

Ce dernier lança un regard ennuyé, comme à son habitude, à Temari, avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot. A peine fut-il sortit de l'arène qu'un bruits de pas retentit derrière lui. Dans le couloir, la seule autre personne présente était Temari. A la voir, il était évident qu'elle voulait lui parler et qu'elle était énervée. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cet air blasé ? Siffla-t-elle. Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir pu m'embrasser ?

- Certainement pas. Tu es du genre trop galère comme fille.

- Alors quoi ? Dis-moi la raison si ce n'est pas ça.

- Je m'apprêtais à abandonner quand tu l'as fait. Je trouve ça galère de devoir me taper un autre match, c'est tout.

- Tu comptais abandonner ? Attends une seconde. Explique. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- C'est trop ennuyeux de forcer les autres à faire ce qu'on veut. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Alors même que tu avais vu que tenter de m'embrasser m'aurait fait abandonner, tu étais décidé à laisser tomber. Tout simplement ?

- Oui... Trop galère. Je ne faisais que gagner du temps, rien d'autre.

Temari hocha la tête. Elle avait eu cette impression durant le match. Toutefois, cette défaite lui restait en travers de la gorge. Sans prévenir, elle agrippa Shikamaru par le col et l'embrassa. Après quoi elle le relâcha. La genin de Suna avait le visage légèrement rougit. Shikamaru semblait un peu moins endormi, la surprise aidant.

- Rappelle-toi de ça, Nara. Tu as peut-être eu la victoire, mais c'était par chance. Rien de plus. Si on était allé jusqu'au bout, c'est moi qui aurait gagné.

- Je le sais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous faire jouer la scène qui se serait produit.

- Oh que si. Ainsi, tu te souviendras que tu as perdu face à moi.

Immédiatement, Temari s'enfuit pour retourner dans les gradins. Shikamaru la regarda partir sans mot dire. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, il n'eut qu'une unique pensée.

- Galère...

* * *

De nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre dans les gradins. D'une certaine façon, le combat s'était révélé aussi passionnant que le précédent. Le précédent ayant eu lieu, s'entend. Il avait été moins spectaculaire, mais beaucoup plus stratégique. Mais rapidement, l'impatience commençait à gagner les spectateurs. Le dernier match de ces quarts de finale était le plus attendu. Malheureusement, il semblerait que Sasuke Uchiwa ne fusse toujours pas arrivé. Orochimaru, sous son déguisement de Kazekage, soupira de dépit. Si Gaara ne se battait pas, l'invasion serait avortée. Non, elle serait reportée de quelques heures. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le risque d'être découvert augmentait. Et il y avait une chose que le serpent détestait plus que tout: qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole sans éveiller les soupçons de son ancien maître.

- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre d'avantage, déclara Hiruzen. Le match doit être annulé.

- C'est fort regrettable, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas. Espérons que vos deux autres talents pourront se montrer à la hauteur.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

- Nous verrons.

Genma vint demander ses instructions concernant ce dernier match. Le Hokage lui expliqua ce qu'il en était. L'arbitre hocha la tête tout en mâchonnant distraitement un senbon. Se plaçant au centre de l'arène, il déclara:

- Le dernier match censé opposer Gaara no Sabaku à Sasuke Uchiwa n'aura malheureusement pas lieu. Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'étant pas présenté, je suis au regret de vous annoncer sa...

A ce moment là, un nuage de feuille s'éleva dans l'arène. Un instant plus tard apparurent Sasuke et Kakashi, dos à dos. La foule applaudit bruyamment. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir le combat tant attendu. Genma jeta un regard au sandaime qui hocha la tête. Sasuke n'avait pas encore été disqualifié, il pouvait donc faire ce match. Mais c'était tout juste. Kakashi gagna les gradins tandis qu'à l'inverse Gaara les quitta. La folie de son regard ne laissait aucun doute possible quant à son intention. Naruto sentit le danger des ses intentions. Plus un petit quelque chose d'autre. Lorsque les deux genins furent enfin face à face, Genma déclara:

- Commencez !

Aussitôt, Sasuke entama le combat avec du taijutsu. Naruto pouvait voir qu'au cours de ce dernier mois l'Uchiwa était devenu plus rapide et ses coups plus lourds. Malgré tout, Gaara se protégeait sans grande difficulté avec son sable et répliquait avec des shuikens de sable. Le combat était plutôt équilibré. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne prenait l'avantage, mais aucun des deux ne perdait de terrain. Mais pour les spectateurs, il était évident que l'Uchiwa et le no Sabaku ne se donnaient pas à fond. C'était un échauffement, tout au plus. Brusquement, les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent. Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Sans prévenir, Sasuke activa ses sharingans. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Le brun fonça une nouvelle fois sur le roux. Sa vitesse n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent. Gaara parvint à éviter le premier coup avec son sable, mais il fut forcer d'encaisser le second.

Son armure de sable, qui lui servait de seconde peau, se brisa à l'impact et le genin de Suna fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas de répit. Aussitôt, il lança plusieurs shurikens. Gaara utilisa un suna bunshin pour les intercepter. Une masse de sable s'attaque à l'Uchiwa, qui esquiva et détruisit le clone, avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire. La folie, dans les yeux du junchuriki, s'intensifia. Il semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre. Ce qui était peut-être la vérité. Ils se jaugèrent une nouvelle fois du regard. Sasuke se jeta une nouvelle fois contre son adversaire. Le no Sabaku fit un mudra et rassembla son sable autour de lui, créant ainsi une sphère parfaite. Le poing de Sasuke percuta la surface de cette défense impénétrable, sans parvenir à lui occasionner le moindre dommage. Des pics de sable sortirent de la sphère, mais l'Uchiwa parvint à tous les éviter. Il retenta à plusieurs reprises de forcer la protection mais échoua à chaque fois et esquiva chaque contre-attaque.

_''Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir de sitôt. Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin d'un peu de temps pour activer cette technique...''_ songea Sasuke avec satisfaction.

_''Oh non !''_ s'horrifièrent Kankuro et Temari. _''Il a décidé de commencer à muter maintenant. Mais le signal n'a pas encore été donné.''_

_''Tss... Gaara va tout gâcher s'il perd le contrôle maintenant.''_ grinça Baki, le juunin responsable du trio de Suna.

Aussitôt, il fit un bond en arrière et se maintint à mi-hauteur du mur. S'accroupissant, il se mit à composer une suite de mudras. Rapidement, un son comparable à un hurlement d'une centaine, non, d'un millier d'oiseau, se fit entendre. Dans la main de l'Uchiwa se concentrait à présent une multitude d'éclairs bleutés.

- Raiton: chidori !

Dans les tribunes, de nombreux murmures se firent entendre. En trois combats, c'était la seconde fois qu'un genin utilisait cette technique. Et autant c'était une chose de la voir utilisée au travers d'un fuinjutsu, autant c'en était une autre de la voir utiliser directement. D'une certaine façon, c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant. A l'intérieur de sa défense impénétrable, Gaara usait de son troisième œil pour voir ce que faisait son adversaire. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils en voyant le chidori. Il ne tenta toutefois rien, persuadé d'être à l'abri. Sasuke se releva et se précipita vers la sphère de sable de son ennemi. Sur son chemin, le sol se creusait en un profond sillon, signe de la puissance de l'attaque. Sans plus de cérémonies, l'Uchiwa frappa la défense ennemi, la perforant comme du beurre.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, le temps se figea. Puis, Gaara sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son corps. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke retira son bras pour s'éloigner, et que la lumière pénétra l'intérieur de la sphère de sable que le no Sabaku réalisa ce que c'était.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DU SANG ? MON SANG ?

Temari et Kankuro craignirent le pire. C'était la première fois que Gaara était blessé. Qui pouvait bien savoir l'état d'esprit de leur petit frère, désormais ? Sasuke, pour sa part, dut retenir un frisson. Pendant une seconde, il avait été persuadé d'avoir vu un œil doré à la pupille ressemblant vaguement à un losange dont les coté étaient arrondis vers l'intérieur. Mais il avait sans doute rêvé... Le cocon de sable se fissura, s'effrita, avant de finalement se briser, révélant finalement Gaara, qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

- Du clame, mère, disait-il en boucle. Son sang va bientôt te nourrir...

Son regard était désormais celui d'un psychopathe. La folie avait atteint un degré inégalé. Gaara fit un pas en direction de Sasuke, qui se tint sur ses gardes. Toutefois, le no Sabaku tituba et posa un genou à terre. Ce n'était pas à cause du chidori, mais plutôt à cause d'une immense migraine persistante.

_''Ouf... Il n'a pas eu le temps de commencer sa mutation.''_ souffla Temari.

_''On l'a échappé belle.''_ songea Kankuro.

Baki, lui restait silencieux. Il attendait le moment ou le signal serait donné. De son point de vue, avec Gaara dans son état actuel, cela risquait de devenir compliqué. Pourtant, dans les tribunes des kages, Orochimaru se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux observer le combat. C'était ledit signal. L'invasion de Konoha par Suna et Oto allait pouvoir commencer.

- Bien, dit le serpent en se tournant vers le sandaime. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

* * *

Voila, un nouveau chapitre de terminé.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, c'est à partir de maintenant que l'histoire que je voulais écrire à la base commence vraiment.

Quand j'avais mis en place l'intrigue, je voulais commencer après les trois ans d'entraînement, mais le passé de mon Naruto était tellement différent que faire des flashs-backs à longueur de temps aurait été trop ennuyeux.

Du coup j'ai commencé du début et ai ajouté de petites modifications à mon scénario initial, comme Naruko Benihime et les deux harems.

Enfin bon, le prochain chapitre révélera un "pouvoir" enfoui de Naruto. Essayez de deviner ce dont il s'agit, je suis presque certain que vous ne trouverez pas.

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter.


	19. L'invasion

Gros chapitre cette semaine. Je me suis arrangé pour inclure l'invasion entière dans une seule publication. J'espère que cela fera votre bonheur...

Que dire d'autre ? Des révélations intéressantes, des informations dissimulées, une histoire modifiée... Le tout pour un chapitre contenant 100% de combat.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bonne lecture. On se revoit en bas de page !

* * *

**_Chapitre 19: L'invasion !_**

- Bien, dit le serpent en se tournant vers le sandaime. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Aussitôt, les troupes d'Oto lancèrent un puissant genjutsu tout autour de l'arène. Ce dernier se présenta sous la forme d'une multitude de plumes blanche tombant lentement au sol. En dehors des troupes de Suna et celles d'Orochimaru, seuls les deux genins dont le combat était en cours avaient été épargnés. Au moment ou l'illusion se déclencha, le serpent en avait profité pour bondir sur Hiruzen, lui plaçant un kunaï sous la gorge, avant de l'entrainer sur un toit adjacent et dégagé. Le sandaime, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Immédiatement, quatre shinobis du village du son se placèrent à des endroits stratégiques autour de leur maître et élevèrent une barrière fuinjutsu. Celle-ci se présenta sous une forme cubique pourpre. Les quatre ninjas se protégèrent ensuite en formant une barrière supplémentaire de l'intérieur. Une fois totalement isolé, Orochimaru retira son chapeau, ainsi que le voile dissimulant son visage.

Hiruzen ne fut que moyennement surpris. Sa contrariété, en revanche, était palpable. La présence de son ancien élève signifiait que le kazekage était décédé, très probablement de sa main. Un exploit, certes, mais également un enjeu politique particulièrement dangereux. Un simple coup d'œil au village lui fit comprendre ce qu'il en était. Suna et Oto s'était alliés. Mais étant donné qu'Orochimaru contrôlait les deux dans l'ombre, il était plus que probable que le village caché du sable était manipulé. C'était tellement regrettable... Brusquement, sans aucune raison, le serpent se mit à pleurer légèrement. Hiruzen haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce que c'est la joie de me revoir qui t'émeut, ou est-ce la tristesse de devoir tuer ton vieux maître ?

Orochimaru ne répondit pas tout de suite, se poignardant la main droite avec le kunaï qu'il tenait avec la gauche. Lâchant le sandaime, il recula de quelques pas.

- Ah, je me sens mieux, expliqua Orochimaru. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bon moment, du coup je suis fatigué. J'ai retenu un bâillement et du coup quelques larmes ont perlé.

- Je me disais aussi, rétorqua Hiruzen.

Le sandaime retira d'un geste sa tenue cérémonielle de hokage. En dessous, il était vêtu de sa tenue de combat personnelle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Hiruzen avait prévu que quelque chose allait se passer. La vision amusa le serpent.

- Ainsi donc vous aviez déjà choisi votre tenue funéraire... Je dois avouer que cela vous va plutôt bien.

- Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Si tu nous as enfermé tous les deux, ce n'est certainement pas pour simplement discuter avec moi.

- En effet. Vous parler fait partie du plaisir, un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Je voulais vous voir une dernière fois avant la chute de Konoha, être l'instrument de votre mort.

- Quelle délicate attention de ta part.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir.

- J'aurais vraiment dû en finir avec toi cette fois là, au lieu de te laisser t'enfuir.

- Oui, parlons de ça. Il se trouve que je l'ai achevé. Le rituel, s'entend.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hiruzen.

Pour toute réponse, Orochimaru _s'arracha_ le visage. Non, il était peut-être plus correct de dire qu'il le retira, comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un masque. Ce qui se trouvait sous cette peau, qui faisait vaguement penser à une mue de serpent, glaça le sang du hokage. Ce visage, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas son élève, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Surpris ? Voici mon nouveau corps.

- Orochimaru... Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai accéder à l'immortalité. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Tu voles le corps d'un hôte dans le seul but de prolonger ta vie de quelques années. Ce n'est en rien merveilleux. C'est contre-nature !

- Nous sommes des shinobis. Vie et mort sont notre quotidien, mais j'ai l'intention de m'élever au dessus de ça. Avec l'éternité devant moi, je pourrais apprendre tous les jutsus du monde.

- Ton ambition te coutera cher !

Orochimaru eut un sourire lugubre, tandis que le hokage se mettait en position de combat. Sur ce toit, en cet instant, rien ne pourrait interrompre ce duel. Personne n'entrerait et personne ne sortirait, du moins tant que les deux protagonistes seraient toujours vivants. A l'extérieur du cube pourpre, de nombreux Anbus entouraient le fuinjutsu, observant impuissants le combat qui allait se dérouler, à défaut de parvenir à entrer...

Dans l'arène, Gaara se tenait la tête avec de plus en plus de force. L'arbitre avait réussi à dissiper le genjutsu. Sasuke regardait autour de lui avec une certaine incompréhension. Brusquement, Temari et Kankuro apparurent aux cotés de leur frère et lui firent quitter le lieu du combat, l'emmenant au plus vite vers la sortie du village. Surpris, le genin de Konoha ne réagit pas tout de suite et désactiva ses sharingans. Genma, trop occupé à repousser les assaillants, les laissa filer. Il croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa et, avec détachement, lui signala:

- Tu comptes les laisser s'en aller sans rien faire, ou tu vas les poursuivre et les arrêter ?

- ...

Sans répondre, Sasuke bondit par dessus les murs de l'arène et partit à la poursuite de son adversaire, ainsi que de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils étaient plus lent que lui, devant presque porter Gaara, mais malgré tout, le brun ne parvint à les rattraper qu'une fois dans la foret de Konoha, relativement loin du village. Petite précision cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu réduire la distance entre eux si le roux n'avait pas subitement été pris de convulsions l'obligeant à s'arrêter totalement.

- Partez... murmura Gaara à Kankuro et Temari.

- Pas question, répliqua sa sœur d'une voix tremblante. Tu as besoin d'aide.

- Je suis en train de... perdre le contrôle. Fuyez, maintenant.

- Mais... essaya Kankuro, sans réelle conviction.

- Dégagez !

D'un brusque mouvement du bras, Gaara repoussa son frère et sa sœur, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. La folie dans le regard du roux avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus violent et incontrôlable: la démence. L'Uchiwa sentait que le combat venait de monter de niveau. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa de part en part. Se remettant en position, il se précipita contre le no Sabaku. Ce dernier ne réagit pas et son sable ne tenta pas de le protéger. Pourtant, Sasuke arrêta son attaque en pleine mouvement, son instinct l'avertissant d'un grand danger. Reculant prudemment, il analysa la situation. En dehors de se tenir la tête, Gaara ne faisait que marmonner des paroles incompréhensible, mais emplies de promesses de mort. Brusquement, le sable présent dans la calebasse du junchuriki commença à s'élever. Son corps commença alors à subir une forme de mutation. Le sable couvrit lentement son bras, ainsi que la partie droite de son visage. Shukaku, le démon tanuki à une queue, commençait à prendre le dessus sur son hôte.

Oui, c'était une sensation de danger particulièrement oppressante. Elle agissait telle une aura, faisant trembler Temari, Kankuro et Sasuke. L'excitation de l'Uchiwa s'était totalement dissipée, laissant place à une peur indicible, primitive. Comme l'agneau devant le loup, ou la gazelle devant le lion. Et le plus important, c'était que Gaara n'était que partiellement transformé. Cela voulait donc dire que sa puissance n'était pas à son plein potentiel. Cela voulait donc également dire que cette peur primitive pouvait être encore forte. Enclenchant de nouveau ses sharingans, Sasuke arrêta de trembler et se lança une nouvelle fois à l'assaut du no Sabaku. Temari se contentait d'observer le combat, impuissant, tandis que Kankuro était reparti sur leurs pas, ayant sentit l'approche de nouveaux arrivants...

Lorsque le genjutsu tomba sur les gradins, la plupart des juunins et plusieurs chuunins parvinrent à le briser sur le coup. Sakura, assise près de Kakashi, imita son sensei et rompit l'illusion. Tandis que la plupart des shinobis de Konoha combattaient l'invasion, l'épouvantail, faisant semblant d'être hypnotisé, murmura discrètement à son élève:

- Sakura...

- Oui sensei ?

- Pour la première fois depuis notre escapade au pays des vagues, je vais vous confier une mission de rang A.

_''De rang A ?''_

- N'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? s'effraya la rose.

- Oui, ça l'est. Mais en tant de guerre, il n'est nulle victoire sans sacrifice. De ce que j'en ai vu, Sasuke est déjà sur le coup. Prends Naruto et ceux que tu pourras trouver, rejoins Sasuke et empêchez la fratrie no Sabaku de participer au combat. Gaara risque d'être une pièce maitresse de l'ennemi lors de cette invasion. Le vaincre pourrait avorter l'assaut de Suna.

- Mais Gaara n'est qu'un genin. Comment pourrait-il être une pièce maitresse ?

- Hmm... Tu devrais demander à Naruto. Il sera sans doute la personne la plus adaptée pour te l'expliquer, si jamais il accepte de le faire.

_''Encore un secret ?'' _supposa Sakura.

- Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Je le ferais.

- Bien...

Kakashi posa un genou au sol et sortit un parchemin d'invocation, qu'il activa. Un petit chien apparut alors, à la plus grande surprise de la Haruno, qui se demandait bien à quoi un si petit animal allait servir. Surprenant le regard interrogateur de son élève, le ninja copieur eut un sourire œillé.

- Voici Pakkun, expliqua Kakashi. Son flair vous permettra de retrouver la fratrie no Sabaku.

- Ah... Mais c'est un chiot !

- Appelle moi adorable petit chiot, répondit Pakkun en lui faisant un regard qui se voulait séducteur.

Sakura sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son crâne. Reportant son attention sur son sensei, ce dernier déclara:

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui...

- Dans ce cas, vas-y !

Aussitôt, Sakura plongea et se mit à ramper pour s'éloigner de Kakashi. Même si elle était une genin, et de fait, n'était pas une menace, le risque de son prendre un shuriken ou un kunaï perdu était relativement élevé. Autant éviter de prendre des risques inconsidérés et d'attirer l'attention sur elle. La première chose à faire ? Trouver Naruto. Ensuite ? Aviser...

_''Bordel de merde, c'est vraiment pas le moment...''_

De magnifiques plumes blanches tombaient du ciel, avec une douce lenteur. D'une certaine manière, cela donnait envie de dormir. Naruto, dans un premier temps, avait tenté de briser le genjutsu. Il ne se rappela que trop tard que ses tenketsus étaient bloqués et qu'il ne pouvait, de fait, plus utiliser son chakra. Il avait bien pensé s'infliger une blessure physique pour forcer son retour à la réalité, mais son corps refusait de bouger de lui-même. Il se trouvait donc dans une impasse, tandis que son esprit s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans ce genjutsu. Sa lucidité se dissipait, mais il parvint tout de même à trouver une solution à cet épineux problème.

_''Kurama, j'ai besoin de ton aide...''_

_**''Je me doutais que tu m'appellerais. Malheureusement, je doute de pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide.''**_

_''Pourquoi ?''_

_**''Si je te veux te libérer du genjutsu, je vais devoir utiliser mon chakra. Mais si je fais ça...''**_

_''On est grillé... Bordel de merde. On a pas d'autre solution ?''_

_**''Tu pourrais te transformer en Naruko. La réserve de chakra de ton toi féminin est indépendant de ton toi masculin. De plus, sous l'apparence Benihime, tes tenketsus ne sont pas bloqués. Mais si tu fais ça...''**_

_''Je suis grillé... Encore. Quoi que je fasse, je révèle un secret, c'est bien ça ?''_

_**''Il semblerait. A moins que...''**_

_''Quoi ?''_

_**''Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose. Je ne te garantis rien, mais cela te libérera peut-être de ce genjutsu.''**_

_''...''_

Naruto laissa Kurama agir. Le puissant esprit de la renarde commença a s'agiter. Lentement, la conscience du blond sentit celle de sa locataire vibrer, s'amplifier, puis finalement englober l'âme de l'Uzumaki. Aussitôt, le regard du junchuriki se fit plus perçant. Le genjutsu était toujours actif, mais il voyait au travers, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un léger voile. Il était toujours privé de chakra, mais n'était plus vraiment handicapé par cela. Pour le moment du moins. Le seul signe indiquant la protection de Kurama sur Naruto était la légère lueur rubis qui brillait dans ses yeux azurs, ainsi que la pupille légèrement moins ronde que celle d'une personne normale.

_**''Alors ? Ça donne quoi ?''**_

_''C'est... étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable. Je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder.''_

_**''Tant mieux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi sans nous faire repérer. Mais sans chakra, tu ne pourras pas grand chose.''**_

_''Je sais...''_

Pratiquement au même moment, Naruto vit une touffe de cheveux roses passer entre les sièges, à coté de lui. Le blond sentit que la situation venait de sensiblement se compliquer. Brusquement, il regarda dans l'arène. Genma y était toujours, combattant un ninja d'Oto. Aucune trace, en revanche, de Sasuke ou de Gaara. Et ça c'était inquiétant. Si Oto et Suna était alliés dans l'invasion de Konoha, cela voulait dire qu'Orochimaru était dans les parages. Et si tel était le cas, l'absence subite de l'Uchiwa devenait tout de suite louche. Celle de Gaara tout autant. Il se retourna automatiquement vers Sakura lorsque celle-ci se mit à parler.

- Naruto, on a une mission.

- ...

- De rang A.

- … ?

- On doit rejoindre Sasuke et empêcher Gaara no Sabaku de s'enfuir.

- Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Il y a juste un problème...

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Non, en fait rien. Oh, et ce chien ?

- C'est Pakkun, le chin-ninja invoqué par Kakashi-sensei.

- Bonjour Pakkun, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bonjour...

_''Voici donc le fameux Naruto Uzumaki. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver sa trace la dernière fois, au pays des vagues. Sa trace, sa présence, semble se fondre dans l'environnement qui l'entoure. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel...''_

- C'est quoi le plan ? interrogea Naruto.

Sakura se trémoussa légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Euh, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à en concevoir un.

- Demande plutôt à Shikamaru, c'est lui l'expert dans ce domaine. Pas vrai Shika ?

Le Nara, allongé à coté de Naruto, ne réagit pas. Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique, avant de se tourner vers Pakkun, qui hocha la tête. Le chien-ninja s'approcha de la main de Shikamaru et la mordit. Le brun à la coupe en forme d'ananas ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Galère... C'est bon, Naruto, tu as gagné. Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais Shika.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire semblant de dormir.

- Mouais... Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Tu es le maître en la matière, répliqua le blond. Je te laisse t'occuper de cette partie.

- C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas être dérangé... Même en pleine invasion, on ne plus roupiller tranquille. Vraiment trop galère !

- Je te ferais remarqué que c'est tout particulièrement en temps de guerre que tes chances de dormir sont les plus minces, répliqua Sakura avec acidité. Sauf d'un sommeil éternel.

- Galère... Bon, étant donné la situation, notre meilleure chance de survivre sera de passer par le centre de l'arène.

- Mais ce n'est pas logique, protesta la rose. Le centre de l'arène est l'endroit le plus dangereux et le plus exposé aux regards. Si on passe par là, on est sur d'y passer.

- On pourrait le croire, mais c'est exactement le contraire. Nous sommes des genins ce qui, par définition, fait de nous les cibles les moins intéressantes. De plus, si quelqu'un prenait le risque de nous prendre comme cible, cette personne se ferait très probablement tuer. Les adversaires dangereux son largement assez nombreux pour que nous passions inaperçus. A l'inverse, si nous tentons de passer par une des sorties conventionnelles, où les combats sont les plus violents, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on y reste tous les cinq.

- On n'est que trois, fit remarquer Sakura. Enfin, quatre avec Pakkun.

Naruto fit signe à Sakura, avant de montrer quelque chose derrière elle. Se retournant, elle manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant un autre genin. Avec des lunettes noires et un long manteau le couvrant intégralement, il était accroupi légèrement en retrait et écoutait avec attention. Il s'agissait de Shino Aburame, le seul genin de la troisième épreuve, en dehors de Kankuro, à être en pleine possession de ses moyens. La Haruno supposa qu'il devait l'avoir suivi, étant donné qu'il n'était pas présent quand elle était arrivée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier, mais il y avait plus urgent, pour le moment.

- Une fois hors de l'arène, poursuivit Shikamaru, il faudra faire plus attention. Le village est vaste et, même si nous le connaissons mieux que nos ennemis, si on tombe dans une embuscade, on est mort.

- Tu es d'un optimisme... railla Naruto.

- Je suis réaliste. Nos adversaires sont tous chuunins ou juunins. Notre meilleure chance de rejoindre Sasuke, c'est d'éviter tous les lieux pouvant être sujet à un combat. C'est également le cas des rues principales.

- Tu nous conseilles quoi, dans ce cas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui vais dire ça, mais ce qu'on peut faire de mieux c'est d'avancer sans trop se poser de questions.

- Je m'occupe de Kankuro, déclara Shino surprenant ses compagnons de mission. Mon combat contre lui aura lieu, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Je ne te savais pas si rancunier, fit remarquer Naruto.

- Je n'aime pas les victoires par forfait...

- Galère... On y va ?

Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun et Shino hochèrent la tête. Suivant Shikamaru, ils se lancèrent dans l'arène d'un bond et la traversèrent sans rencontrer de résistance. Le parcours à travers le village fut plus compliqué. Ils croisèrent plusieurs foyers ou les combats faisaient rage et durent faire un détour par trois fois. Une fois dans la foret, en revanche, plus rien ne les empêcha d'avancer. Pakkun les guida à l'aide de son flair. La rose se tourna vers Naruto:

- Kakashi-sensei m'a dit quelque chose de troublant, tout à l'heure.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le blond.

- Il m'a dit que Gaara, malgré son statut de genin, était une pièce maîtresse de l'invasion.

- C'est vrai. Il est important.

- Kakashi-sensei m'a aussi dit que tu étais le mieux placé pour m'expliquer pourquoi.

Naruto soupira.

- Gaara a... un passif. Je suis probablement l'une des rares personnes de ce monde a pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il traverse, mais ce n'est pas une histoire qui se raconte. On ne peut que la vivre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras lorsqu'on sera face à Gaara.

Peu de temps après, le chien-ninja et Naruto se raidirent, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Que les deux meilleurs traqueurs du groupes réagissent simultanément était mauvais signe, dans le meilleur des cas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Sakura.

- On est suivi, expliqua Naruto. Des shinobis d'Oto.

- Huit, continua Pakkun.

- Neuf, rectifia le blond.

- Le neuvième est leur soutien, il ne nous suit pas à proprement parler, protesta le chien-ninja.

- Il est là, donc il faut le compter.

- Comme si cela importait, intervint Shikamaru. Nous sommes suivis, en infériorité numérique et avec ils ont une puissance supérieure à la notre. Si on veut leur échapper, il va falloir créer une diversion. Ce qui implique de laisser l'un de nous derrière.

Cette déclaration laissa un blanc dans la conversation. En d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait volontiers accepter ce rôle, mais privé de son chakra, cela devenait suicidaire, même s'il restait celui qui avait le plus de chances de survivre.

- Dans ce cas... commença le blond.

- Je vais le faire, acheva Shikamaru.

Là, c'était une surprise. Shikamaru qui prenait une initiative, c'était à graver dans les anales. Shino acquiesça, comme si cela l'indifférait. Naruto réfléchissait déjà à la raison ayant poussé le plus flemmard des shinobis à prendre le poste le plus risqué. Il y avait deux réponses: la première, le Nara comptait s'enfuir, mais l'Uzumaki balaya cette hypothèse sitôt qu'il y eut pensé. Il était peut-être le plus paresseux des ninjas du monde, mais il était loyal et fiable, à l'opposé même de la lâcheté. La seconde option ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura.

- Tu es sur de toi, Shikamaru ? vérifia Naruto.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Sakura, énervée d'avoir été ignorée.

- Je suis le plus qualifié pour cet objectif. La personne restant en arrière se devait de ne pas être au mieux de sa forme, car ceux qui le sont seront nécessaire à la mission. Naruto et moi sommes les seuls de suffisamment fatigués pour répondre à ce critère. Moi parce que j'ai utilisé une grande quantité de chakra, Naruto parce qu'il n'a plus accès au sien.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la rose en fixant le blond d'un regard inquiet.

- Tenketsus bloqués, marmonna-t-il comme unique explication. C'est temporaire.

- Mais...

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit Shikamaru comme si de rien n'était, de par mes compétence de capture, je suis plus qualifié que Naruto pour vous faire gagner du temps. Et puis, même sans chakra, Naruto est plus fort que nous tous réunis.

Pakkun, Sakura et Shino lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Naruto qui les ignora avec talent. Shikamaru s'arrêta et termina son explication.

- Toujours est-il que c'est à moi de tenir ce rôle. Continuez à avancer, je m'occupe d'eux.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour, tandis que le reste du groupe continuait sa progression. Ils n'avancèrent pas de beaucoup, car Pakkun annonça bientôt l'approche d'un nouvel arrivant, devant eux cette fois. Cela fut confirmé par Naruto.

- Qui est-ce ? voulut savoir Sakura.

- Kankuro no Sabaku... répondit l'Uzumaki.

- … fit Shino en relevant la tête.

La mention de la personne qu'il pourchassait avait fait réagir l'Aburame. Quelques minutes plus tard, le marionnettiste apparut devant eux, leur faisant face. Shino se posta devant lui, s'assurant que Naruto, Sakura et Pakkun passe sans difficulté, ce qui fut le cas. Kankuro ne s'intéressait qu'à celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Les autres importaient peu. Surtout que vu la direction qu'ils venaient de prendre, c'était sur Gaara qu'ils allaient tomber. Et vu l'état de ce dernier, il allait surement les mettre en pièce...

Au cœur de Konoha, Orochimaru et Hiruzen se fixaient dans les yeux. Brusquement, le sandaime lança plusieurs shurikens avant de composer une suite de mudras.

- Ninpo: shurikens kage bunshin no jutsu !

Aussitôt, les shurikens envoyés se clonèrent une cinquantaine de fois. Orochimaru sourit, mais n'évita pas, se les prenant tous en pleine face. Son corps se décomposa alors, dévoilant le fait qu'il était en réalité un clone boueux. Le vrai serpent apparut alors, comme si de rien n'était, et lança une boule de feu sur son ancien maître qui l'évita avec difficulté. Le hokage était certes vieux, mais il restait un ds plus grands shinobis de ce monde. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une simple attaque katon. Orochimaru sourit et commença à composer une suite de mudras particulièrement longue. Hiruzen fronça les sourcils, avant de pâlir lorsqu'il comprit ce que son ancien élève s'apprêtait à faire. Il tenta d'empêcher sa réalisation.

- Fuinjutsu: Edo tensei ! fit Orochimaru avec un ton suffisant.

Un premier cercueil s'éleva du sol, puis un second. Un troisième commença à faire de même, avant de s'immobiliser brusquement. Hiruzen avait échoué à empêcher l'apparition des deux premiers, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que le dernier s'échappe. Dans un effort désespéré, le sandaime parvint à annuler l'apparition du troisième cercueil. Orochimaru soupira. C'était un mélange d'exaspération, d'amusement et de lassitude.

_''Il a empêché la résurrection du yondaime... Ce n'est pas grave, il me reste encore les deux premiers.''_

Les deux cercueils s'ouvrirent, révélant deux personnes. L'un était brun au longs cheveux, portant une armure rouge ancienne et qui semblait de bonne facture. L'autre avait les cheveux blancs et ébouriffés mi-longs. L'armure qu'il portait était semblable à celle de l'autre, mais était bleue. Autre détail intéressant, son col était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure immaculée. Hiruzen les reconnut sans le moindre mal. Celui en armure rouge était Hashirama Senju, shodaime hokage. Celui en armure bleue était son frère cadet Tobirama Senju, nidaime hokage. Les deux morts regardèrent autour d'eux, semblant reconnaître les lieux, bien que cela ait beaucoup changé depuis leur époque.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de revenir un jour à Konoha, révéla Hashirama. Le village est devenu magnifique...

- Oui, confirma Tobirama. Vraiment beau... Et toi, vieux singe, comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, comme j'en ai connu de pires. Je suis vraiment désolés, senseis.

- Ainsi, nous allons devoir nous affronter ? demanda le shodaime.

- J'en ai bien peur... fit Hiruzen.

- Quelle tristesse, se lamenta le nidaime.

- Bon, je pense que la réunion des vieux fossiles a assez duré, intervint Orochimaru. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

S'approchant des deux morts, il leur inséra dans la tête un kunaï sur lequel était posé un sceau d'effacement de personnalité. Les yeux des deux hokage se vidèrent de toute expression. Le combat allait enfin réellement commencer. Hiruzen se put s'empêcher de laisser couleur quelques larmes, tant il se sentait désolé et responsable de leur état. Après tout, si le jour ou il avait découvert la disgrâce d'Orochimaru, il l'avait éliminé, la situation actuelle n'aurait jamais eut lieu.

Hashirama et Tobirama commencèrent à s'approcher de leur ancien élève. Lançant plusieurs kunaïs, le shodaime fut le premier à s'élancer au combat. Il provoqua un échange de coups des plus violents, qui repoussa Hiruzen. Le nidaime prit aussitôt la relève, mais fut cette fois repoussé vers son frère, par le sandaime. Ce dernier fit plusieurs mudras:

- Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu !

Inspirant à fond, Hiruzen cracha une énorme boule de feu, qui percuta de plein fouet ses anciens senseis. Les pensant morts, il se détendit imperceptiblement, avant de se raidir à nouceau. Ils étaient toujours là, debout. Certes, ils étaient loin d'être intacts, il leur manquait une bonne partie du corps, mais ils ne semblaient pas en être gêné. Pire encore, leur corps commençait à se reformer à vue d'œil. En quelques secondes, ils étaient comme neuf. Tobirama joignit ses mains dans un position de prière et, sans composer le moindre mudra, se mit à cracher une immense quantité d'eau qui fusa tel un geyser sur Hiruzen. Ce dernier fit apparaître un mur de terre pour contrer l'assaut, mais la masse aqueuse se contenta de dévier sa trajectoire pour attaquer à revers. L'actuel hokage sauta sur son mur pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. Au sommet, il fut intercepté par Hashirama, avec qui il échangea une multitude de coups au taijutsu. Un coup particulièrement violent éjecta le vieil homme, qui retomba dans l'eau, maintenant simple volume d'eau de quelques centimètres de hauteur. Au moment de se relever, le liquide à ses pieds se mit à bouillir.

Tobirama s'échappa du sol et martela le vieil homme de coups, avant de re-disparaitre dans l'eau, comme s'il s'y était dissout. Parlant du liquide incolore, celui-ci achevait de s'infiltrer à travers les trous provoqué sur le toit. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retint l'attention de Hiruzen. Une jeune pousse d'arbre venait de germer entre les tuiles, provoquant un frisson d'effroi chez le spectateur impuissant. Le bourgeon se mit à grandir à une vitesse ahurissante, devenant un arbre qui pouvait être plusieurs fois centenaire. Hiruzen tenta d'éviter les branches qui poussait à une vitesse halucinante, mais il finit par se faire prendre. Immobilisé dans cette prison végétale, le sandaime ne put que poser la main sur le tronc. Même cela, il eut de la difficulté à le faire. Lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec l'écorce, il fit la seule chose encore à sa disposition: il invoqua !

-Fuinjutsu: Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva. Un singe géant apparut. Le roi des singes, Enma. Tobirama s'élança à la rencontre de l'invocation. Un simple coup de celui-ci écrasa le nidaime face contre terre. Hashirama tenta d'intervenir, mais fut repoussé tout aussi facilement. Enma se transforma alors en un immense baton, le kongo nyoi. Aussi appelé le bâton de la vérité bouddhique indestructible. Tombant ensuite sur le sandaime, il brisa les liens qui entravait son invocateur et ami. D'une main, Hiruzen récupéra le kongo nyoi et se réceptionna sur un branche de bonne taille. Dans son coin Orochimaru se tenait le ventre, tandis qu'il appréciait le spectacle. La libération de son ancien maître l'énerva, si bien qu'il se décida à agir à son tour. Concentrant son chakra dans son estomac, il le transforma et le fit remonter à le long de son œsophage jusque dans sa bouche. Ouvrant celle-ci, il en fit sortir un serpent qui ouvrit à son tour la gueule, révélant la garde d'une épée: la légendaire Kusanagi. La prenant d'une main, Orochimaru se mit en position de combat. Hiruzen se jeta alors sur lui. Brandissant le kongo ryoi, il l'abattit contre son ancien élève, qui para. Le choc entre les deux armes indestructibles fut explosif. S'ensuivit un violent échange de coups. Le sandaime avait la meilleure allonge, mais le serpent avait une meilleure technique. Hashirama et Tobirama rejoignirent alors le combat, Hiruzen perdit alors l'unique avantage qu'il possédait. Il fut violemment repoussé. Délaissant Kusanagi, Orochimaru se mit à frapper le vieil homme encore au sol. Ce dernier, après avoir essuyé plusieurs coups, repoussa le serpent d'un puissant coup de pied. Au moment de se relever, il entendit:

- Mokuton: Hijutsu jukai kotan ! annonça Hashirama.

Les arbres envahirent l'ensemble de l'espace disponible, ne laissant qu'à peine la place pour se déplacer. Hiruzen avait été sauvé par le kongoro heki, ou le multiclonage du kongo ryoi, créant une protection indestructible. Une fois certaine que l'attaque eut cessée, Enma cessa sa propre technique, permettant au vieil homme de bouger à nouveau librement. Mais malgré cela, il n'eut pratiquement pas le temps de réagir à la nouvelle menace.

- Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no jutsu !

Aussitôt, l'intérieur du cube pourpre devint aussi noir que de l'encre. La technique de Hashirama, car c'était bien lui qui l'avait lancé, avait pour effet de plonger le champ de bataille dans une obscurité totale. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, rien n'était visible à l'intérieur du genjutsu, pas même le bout de son propre nez. Cette fois, Hiruzen était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas les vaincre sans avoir recourt à une certaine technique. Créant deux kage bunshins, ils plasmodièrent:

- Kinjutsu-fuinjutsu: Shiki fujin !

Aussitôt, une forme fantomatique s'éleva dans le dos des trois Hiruzen. Elle émettait une lueur diffuse, mais n'éclairait rien. Jetant un regard à l'apparition, le sandaime comprit ce qu'elle était.

_''Voici donc le Shinigami... Exactement comme le yondaime hokage m'avait raconté. Cela veut également dire que personne, en dehors de moi, n'est capable de le voir. Une fois invoqué, je pourrais extraire l'âme de mes anciens maîtres et élèves de leur corps et finir le combat. Je devrais offrir la mienne en échange, mais c'est peu cher payé si cela peut aider à réparer mes erreurs passées.''_

Pendant ce temps, le Shinigami commençait le rituel de synchronisation. Étendant son pouvoir à la manière d'un ruban, il toucha les trois sandaime de son aura au creux des reins. Immédiatement, un sceau apparut sur le corps des trois Hiruzen, preuve de l'offrande qu'avait fait le vieil homme au dieu de la mort. De son coté, Orochimaru était tout aussi incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu l'utilisation d'un tel genjutsu et cela le contrariait légèrement. Mais bon, le vieil idiot qui servait de hokage était neutralisé et bientôt mort. Mais Hiruzen n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Concentrant son chakra, il parvint à repérer ses trois adversaires. Les deux clones se jetèrent sur les deux revenants et les immobilisèrent, tandis que l'original parvint à agripper à Orochimaru.

Les trois rituels d'extractions commencèrent simultanément. Le shodaime et le nidaime hokage furent les premiers à succomber. Leur corps étant déjà mort l'âme des deux shinobis n'y étaient plus rattachée. Il fut relativement facile de l'arracher et de la sceller dans le corps de chaque clone. Le Shinigami ne se fit pas prier pour récolter son du. Lorsque le corps de Hashirama se désagrégea, révélant Kin Tsuchi (celui de Tobirama ravéla Zaku Abumi), le genjutsu se dissipa. Le serpent vit alors ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'extraction de son âme l'empêchait d'utiliser son ninjutsu et le sourire victorieux de Hiruzen l'énerva subitement. Mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Sentant comme une traction dans son corps, il baissa la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Orochimaru vit alors une main immatérielle qui tentait de retirer quelque chose de son corps. Quoi que ce fut, c'était l'origine de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Décidé à faire face à son ancien maître et à ne surtout pas montrer à quel point il était affecté, le serpent le regarda dans les yeux.

Une forme immatérielle flottant derrière le sandaime attira alors son attention. Malgré lui, les yeux du sannin s'écarquillèrent. Cette chose, à l'apparence humanoïde, n'avait rien d'humain. Plus exactement, il n'avait rien à faire dans le monde des hommes. Était-ce un dieu ou un démon ? Après tout, quelle importance ? Cette... chose avait faim. Orochimaru comprit rapidement ce qu'elle réclamait. Surprenant son regard, Hiruzen ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Ainsi, tu peux voir le Shinigami ? Je suppose que dès l'instant ou ton âme a été touché, tu es en mesure de voir l'instrument de ta mort. Eh bien, cela ne peut pas te faire de mal d'avoir peur au moins une fois dans ta vie.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de vieux débris, lui hurla Orochimaru la voix tremblante d'une émotion dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le sujet.

Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, le serpent sentit le désespoir naitre en lui. Lui, un être immortel, allait mourir ainsi ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Dans une tentative de la dernière chance, Orochimaru tenta d'utiliser son ninjutsu. Il en fut malheureusement incapable. Son pouvoir résidait dans son âme et celle-ci était sur le point de se faire dévorer par le Shinigami. Quel fin peu digne. Brusquement, un regain d'espoir le traversa. Il venait d'apercevoir Kusanagi, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Invoquant toute sa force mentale, il parvint à l'amener à lui, à la manière d'un aimant. La lame fusa vers Hiruzen, lui transperçant la poitrine. Enma parvint à l'intercepter en partie, mais ne put protéger complètement son invocateur de l'attaque. Le serpent était le plus surpris, mais Hiruzen lui expliqua rapidement:

- Je suis déjà condamné à mourir, alors à quoi bon éviter cette lame ?

- Bordel, mais tu vas crever !

- Oui, et je t'emporterais avec moi.

L'extraction se poursuivit, lente. Contrairement au shodaime et au nidaime, Orochimaru était vivant, son âme bien ancrée dans son corps et probablement renforcée puisque son kinjutsu, la migration des âmes, nécessitait la stabilisation de celle-ci dans le corps de son nouvel hôte. Malgré cela, le shiki fujin poursuivait son action, inexorable. Et puis, le Shinigami savait se montrer _très_ patient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un repas...

A travers tout le village de Konoha, les batailles faisaient rage. Chaque lieu stratégique était pris d'assaut, mais les shinobis de la feuille se battaient avec rage et acharnement. Sur l'un des toits une voix blasée déclara:

- Ninpo: Kage mane no jutsu !

Shikaku Nara captura une quinzaine d'ennemis avec son ombre. Adossé négligemment contre un mur, il semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, Nara power oblige.

- Vous auriez vraiment du vous renseigner sur les clans de Konoha avant de nous attaquer. A croire que vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de la prise des ombres...

A ce moment là, une explosion retentit, alors et une masse énorme apparut à proximité. Il s'agissait de Choza Akimichi utilisant une technique spécifique à son clan: le décuplement supra. Un toussotement se fit entendre, forçant Shikaku à tourner la tête. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il découvrit Inoichi Yamanaka, assis sur la bordure d'un toit voisin. Il souriait, provoquant une réaction en chaîne chez Shikaku et Choza.

- Eh bien, eh bien... commenta Inoichi. Il semblerait que l'on va se battre une nouvelle fois côte à côte. Exactement comme au bon vieux temps.

- Quelle nostalgie, s'exclama Choza. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Se mettant en position de combat, ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut des envahisseurs. Plus loin, des shinobis d'Oto invoquèrent un serpent géant à trois tête. Avant que que ce dernier puisse faire de vrais dégâts, une grenouille géante apparut et lui fit face. Sur le sommet de sa tête, un homme se dressait fièrement.

- Ah ah ah, ria Jiraya. Vous êtes venus mille ans trop tôt pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer vaincre le grand Jiraya-sama. Tremblez devant la puissance de Konoha !

Le combat entre les shinobis de Konoha et l'alliance Oto/Suna était relativement équilibré. Pourtant, dans le lot des combattants, l'un d'eux était un ninja qui n'appartenait à aucun de ces trois villages. Il s'agissait d'un brun à l'apparence très efféminé. Se battant avec de simples senbons, il ne tuait pas ses adversaires, les plongeant seulement dans un état comateux en atteignant les points vitaux. Après tout, il était médecin et préférait sauver des vies que la retirer. C'était sa seconde chance et Haku Yuki n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser passer. Pour le moment, en revanche, la seule chose qui dominait son esprit était un sentiment de frustration.

_''Bon sang, Naruto. Réponds moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que le village était en guerre ? Et surtout, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé en renfort. Je suis ton médic-nin pourtant, non ? Naruto ? Réponds si tu m'entends !''_

Mais c'était peine perdue. Malgré le sceau de télépathie qu'il possédait, Naruto restait muet. Peut-être était-il aux prises avec un adversaire si puissant qu'il ne puisse pas se permettre la moindre distraction. Ou peut-être que le sceau a été endommagé... Puis, Haku se souvint d'une explication sommaire que le blond lui avait donné de ce fuinjutsu. Il réagissait au chakra pour émettre ou réceptionner des pensées télépathiques. Mais ayant vu le combat contre Neji Hyuga, le Yuki savait que sa réserve actuelle était plus sèche qu'un désert. Pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler, donc. Lorsque tout cela serait terminé, l'androgyne se promit deux choses. La première, passer un savon à Naruto pour ses secrets. La seconde, venir en aide à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des blessés...

Un groupe de shinobis d'Oto avançait à travers la forêt de Konoha. Ils suivaient une piste composés de traces de pas et de pattes de chien. Celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus fraiche. L'un d'eux, probablement le chef de la troupe, se mit à sourire. Ils étaient proches de leur but. Arrivant au milieu d'une clairière, les traces s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Ils comprirent, trop tard, qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Ils tentèrent de fuir, mais furent incapables de bouger.

- Je suis désolé de mettre fin à votre joie, mais je me dois de vous signaler que vous n'irez pas plus loin. A ce propos, voici la ''patte'' du chien qui vous faisait tant sourire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

En disant cela, il avait présenté quatre bouts de bois tenus d'une seule main. Maintenus ainsi, ils formaient une empreinte ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une patte de chien. S'il n'avait pas été un Nara, Shikamaru aurait été très fier de lui d'avoir ainsi pu se jouer d'un aussi grand nombre d'ennemis. Le problème, c'était qu'il se trouvait face à onze opposants, or il savait qu'il y en avait un douzième, s'occupant de les protéger à distance. Il devait le trouver et l'intercepter au plus vite. Le chef du groupe d'Oto tenta de le distraire.

- Voici donc le kage mane no jutsu. La prise des ombres...

- Ce nom est dépassé. A présent, on l'appelle la manipulation des ombres. Bon, c'est pas tout ça...

Shikamaru prit quatre shurikens dans sa main droite et le même nombre de kunaï dans sa main gauche, avant de les lancer surs le groupe d'Oto. Comme il l'avait espéré, Le neuvième shinobi intervint pour protéger ses alliés. Sitôt sa position dévoilée, le Nara projeta son ombre dans sa direction. Arriva alors la seule chose foireuse qui pouvait arriver à son plan: il arriva au bout de sa réserve de chakra. Il savait que cela devait arriver, mais il aurait préféré que ce fut dans un lieu un peu moins dangereux et d'où il aurait pu voir le ciel... Le chef du groupe d'Oto, ragaillardit par l'état de faiblesse du genin qui lui faisait face, se mit à le parler:

- Abandonne, gamin. Tu sais très bien que le résultat sera le même, que ce soit dans cinq secondes ou dans dix minutes. Ton chakra s'épuise, notre libération n'est plus qu'une question de patience. C'est la fin pour toi.

_''Galère...''_

_''Et dire que cette journée commençait si bien.''_

_''J'aurais au moins rempli mon objectif.''_

_''J'espère avoir gagné assez de temps.''_

_''Je me demande si le ciel pleurera ma mort...''_

Lentement, presque à regret, l'ombre de Shikamaru finit par reprendre sa forme initiale, libérant les shinobis d'Oto de son entrave plusieurs d'entre eux ricanèrent en songeant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. A ce moment là, une explosion de fumée se produisit. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, tout le monde put voir la présence d'un nouvel arrivant en la personne d'Asuma Sarutobi. Il tenait sous son bras la forme inanimée du neuvième ninja d'Oto.

- Asuma-sensei ?

- Bon travail, Shikamaru. Je prends la relève.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, le juunin élimina la menace. Utilisant ses poings américains pourvus de lame et les combinant à son affinité fuuton, peu de choses pouvaient lui créer une réelle résistance. Lorsque le ménage fut achevé. Il se tourna vers son élève, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Shikamaru sourit.

- Vous pouvez y retourner, Asuma-sensei. Il me reste quelque chose à faire ici.

- Très bien, mais fais attention à toi. Tu croiseras probablement Shibi Aburame, il es venu avec moi. Il n'a rien dit, il ne dit presque jamais rien, mais je pense qu'il se faisait du soucis pour son fils, partit à la hâte.

- Galère...

Cigarette allumée en bouche, Asuma sourit, avant de reprendre la direction du village pour aider à sa protection. Shikamaru, pour sa part repartit rejoindre Shino, Naruto, Sakura et Pakkun, en espérant qu'il ne leur sois rien arrivé. Ce serait vraiment trop galère...

Shino et Kankuro se tenaient immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre. Leur attitude était plutôt décontractée, ne trahissant en rien la tension de leur affrontement visuel. Soudain, les yeux du genin de Suna s'étrécirent et il sauta en arrière. Il venait d'éviter une attaque des plus subtiles: des insectes. S'assurant que sa nouvelle position était sécurisée, il se permit un sourire.

- Bien essayé, mais tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ainsi. Tu ne sais rien sur les dangers du monde.

- Alors, vas-tu me les montrer ?

Le sourire du marionnettiste devint rictus. Sortant son pantin, il se mit en position de combat, imité par Shino. Qui, des fils de chakra ou des insectes sera le vainqueur de ce combat ? Le corps de l'Aburame se couvrit justement de ces derniers, provoquant la grimace de son adversaire. Peu importe comme on voyait les choses, c'était dégoutant.

- Fais ta prière, lui déclara Kankuro.

Lançant sa marionnette au combat, il la fit affronter Shino de front. A première vue, le genin de Suna avait l'avantage. Son pantin était truffée de lames empoisonnées et ne souffrirait pas des dommages causés. Celui de Konoha, à l'inverse, se battait au corps à corps. Pourtant, le combat semblait plutôt équilibré. L'Aburame était agile et évitait sans difficulté les attaques adverses. Le combat fut relativement plat, jusqu'au moment ou la marionnette utilisa la kawarimi pour éviter un kunaï de Shino et le poignarder de deux dards empoisonnés. A la surprise de Kankuro, son adversaire se révéla être un clone d'insectes. L'original se trouvait être juste à coté de lui. Le no Sabaku évita de justesse un poing, avant de faire un bond en arrière.

- Pas mal... complimenta Kankuro. Mais que seras-tu capable de faire face à la véritable force de Karasu ?

Aussitôt, l'articulation du coude gauche de la marionnette s'ouvrit. Un canon ? Shino se protégea en formant un bouclier d'insectes. Le projectile lancé par Karasu explosa contre la protection de l'Aburame, libérant un nuage violet que le genin ne put s'empêcher de respirer.

_''Du gaz empoisonné ?''_

Conscient qu'il ne devait pas rester là, Shino bondit vers les branches supérieures de l'arbre sur lequel il était. Le poison circulait déjà dans son organisme, mais au vu de la faible quantité, il lui restait encore du temps. Malgré tout, il haletait, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Il ne vit pas Karasu, qui se tenait derrière lui, prêt à l'embrocher. Kankuro eut un sourire, persuadé de sa victoire. Mais sa satisfaction mua en désarroi lorsque sa marionnette refusa de bouger.

_''Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Karasu ne m'obéit plus ?''_

A ce moment là, Kankuro vit de nombreux insectes s'échapper des rouages de sa marionnette et grimper le long des fils de chakra. Paniqué, le genin de Suna trancha ses liens avec sa marionnette et en créa de nouveaux, dans le seul but de contrôler la tête de Karasu, la seule partie encore non infecté par ces ignobles rampants, qu'il sépara du reste de son corps. De la bouche du pantin jaillit un pieu imprégné de poison et qui fonça vers l'Aburame. Pour une raison qui échappa au no Sabaku, la tête de Karasu s'immobilisa, avant de tomber au sol, inerte. Abasourdi, Kankuro se sentit faiblir. Regardant ses mains, il vit plusieurs insectes grouiller dessus. C'était eux qui avaient dévorés ses fils de chakra et qui continuaient de se nourrir. Impuissant, il tomba au sol, de plus en plus faible, et cessa de bouger.

- Co... Comment ? Parvint à articuler Kankuro.

Shino tendit un doigt, sur lequel se tenait un unique insecte. Haletant, il déclara:

- Ceci... est une femelle... Elle dégage... des phéromones uniques... Tous les mâles sont automatiquement attirés...

- Quel rapport ?

- J'ai posé une femelle... sur toi... Ton bandeau frontal...

- Quoi ? Quand ?

Mais au moment ou il prononçait ces mots, il comprit la réponse. Il n'y avait eu qu'un unique moment ou Shino aurait pu le faire: quand il s'était suffisamment approché de Kankuro pour tenter de le frapper. C'était en réalité un leurre pour apposer son insecte femelle. Après cela, son adversaire ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'Aburame tituba, le poison s'était encore propagé. Il s'écroula finalement contre la branche d'arbre, à coté de Karasu. Tout comme le no Sabaku, il était désormais incapable de bouger. Il ne réagit pas lorsque quelqu'un se posa à coté de lui, ni quand cette personne posa une main sur son épaule. Du moins étai-ce vrai jusqu'au moment ou son corps sembla s'alléger.

_''Le poison... disparaît ?''_

- Tiens-toi tranquille, Shino. Mes insectes son en train de te guérir.

- Pa... pa ?

A coté du genin se tenait Shibi Aburame, son père. Même tenue, même apparence, la seule chose qui les différenciait était leur taille, leurs compétences et la moustache du paternel. Rapidement, Shino parvint à souffler plus librement.

- voilà, c'est terminé, mais le poison a quand même fait des dégâts. Je vais te ramener à Konoha au plus vite. Dors, à présent, ton corps en a besoin.

Shino ne se fit pas prier. Il voulut fermer les yeux quelques secondes, mais plongea dans le monde des rêves...

La vision de son adversaire tétanisa Sasuke, une fois de plus. Ses kunaïs et ses shurikens ne fonctionnaient pas sur le nouveau corps de Gaara, pas plus que sur l'ancien alors protégé par son armure de sable. En réalité, la seule chose jusque là qui avait fonctionné sur son adversaire, c'était le chidori. Mais ce qui avait marché sur l'humain fonctionnerait-il sur le monstre ? Il allait devoir essayer. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait en utiliser que deux, et qu'il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Sans compter ses sharingans. Autant dire que sa réserve de chakra s'évaporait. Serrant les dents, il composa les mudras et...

- Raiton: Chidori !

- Gyahahah ! Oui, viens à moi. Fais moi me sentir en vie !

Ignorant la provocation, il s'assura de réussir son cou. Prenant tout l'élan à sa disposition, il sauta sur Gaara qui fit de même. Le chidori transperça le bras muté du junchuriki, tandis que le brun évita totalement l'offensive ennemie. La partie foudroyée du corps du roux se disloqua, reprenant l'apparence de sable qu'elle était à l'origine. Le genin de Suna poussa un hurlement de douleur, auquel était mêlé un rire psychotique.

- Oui ! Encore, encore ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'en cet instant. Fais moi encore sentir cette sensation.

_''C'est tout l'effet que cela lui fait ? Quel monstre ! Et dire que ce coup est assez puissant pour tuer un homme.''_s'horrifia Sasuke.

Le bras du roux commença à se ré-assembler. Les molécules du sable, qui avaient été dissociées par le courant électrique de l'attaque raiton, recommençaient à interagir entre elles maintenant qu'il s'était dissipé. Le pire restait que Sasuke n'avait plus d'atout dans sa manche. Il ne lui restait plus assez de chakra pour faire un autre chidori. Et le corps de Gaara étant composé de sable, les katons n'avaient pas d'effets. Autrement dit, il n'avait plus de moyen de gagner. Le no Sabaku dut sentir que quelque chose avait changé, car il cessa de rire et commença à grogner de frustration.

- Quoi ? C'est déjà terminé ? Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Sasuke serra les dents, mais ne releva pas. Oui, il avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait et ça n'avait pas suffit. Son esprit s'assombrit. Non, cela ne se finirait pas ainsi. Même si pour cela il devait en mourir, il allait gagner ce combat. Composant une nouvelle suite de mudras, il actionna un nouveau chidori, le troisième. La limite venait d'être dépassée. Les éclairs bleutés apparurent à nouveau dans sa mains, instables et irréguliers, menaçants de disparaître à tout moment. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il se jeta sur le junchuriki, qui ne fut que trop heureux de faire de même. La technique raiton se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître au moment de l'impact. Le choc fut brutal, Gaara hurla de douleur, une fois de plus. Le chidori de Sasuke était toujours actif. Désormais stable, la technique irradiait de puissance, comme jamais auparavant. De minuscules flammes noires s'étaient épanouies sur la moitié gauche du corps du jeune Uchiwa. Il avait voulu du pouvoir, la marque maudite le lui en avait donné.

Mais ce regain de puissance se payait cher. Sasuke avait l'impression que son corps brulait, là ou la marque s'était propagée. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter cela encore longtemps. A bout de forces, il s'effondra, tandis que les tatouages régressaient vers leur point d'origine. Temari, de là ou elle était, ne pouvait que respecter le brun pour l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. Blesser Gaara, personne ne l'avais jamais fait, et l'Uchiwa venait de tripler cette action. Mais c'était terminé, à présent. Personne ne pourra plus arrêter le cadet no Sabaku dans sa folie meurtrière.

- Ouf, on est arrivé à temps.

Gaara, Temari et Sasuke tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait d'un blond, d'une fille aux cheveux roses et d'un chiot: Naruto, Sakura et Pakkun. La personne qui venait de parler était la seule fille du groupe. Elle était visiblement soulagée. Les deux junchuriki se fixèrent avec intensité.

- Alors, n°1, on fait encore des siennes ? fit Naruto.

- Toi... Je sens... Oui, je sens que tu es comme moi. Tu as connu une solitude similaire à la mienne.

- Ton fardeau est plus léger que le mien, répliqua le blond. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu as plus de mal à le supporter que moi. Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir t'arrêter là.

- En es-tu seulement capable ?

Naruto affichait un air confiant, mais à l'intérieur, il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Sans chakra, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer lui tenir tête. D'autant que lui ne se gênait pas pour utiliser les pouvoirs de son biju. Affichant une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas, le blond s'adressa à la rose:

- Sakura, avec Pakkun, rejoins Sasuke et tente de voir s'il va bien. Si c'est le cas, assure-toi que Temari ne fuisse pas.

- Compris...

Tandis que Sakura obéissait aux ordres, Gaara se jeta sur Naruto. Depuis qu'il s'était pris le dernier chidori de Sasuke, le junchuriki d'Ichibi avait muté à nouveau. A présent, il ressemblait à un Tanuki de sable à taille humaine. A une seconde de l'impact entre les deux porteurs de fardeau, le blond s'était esquivé et avait planté un kunaï en plein dans le dos du mini-biju. Cela n'avait pas eu d'autres effet qu'exaspérer Gaara. Les attaques physiques classiques ne l'affectaient pas ? Tant pis, changement de plan.

- Fuinjutsu: Kanren !

En tant que Biju, Sukaku avait été scellé dans le corps de Gaara. Le sceau d'enfermement était donc la clé de la puissance du junchuriki. S'il la bloquait, Naruto pourrait obliger son adversaire à reprendre forme humaine. Malheureusement, il eut beau se connecter au fuinjutsu, il n'était pas assez puissant pour le refermer à distance. Il faudrait un contact direct avec le sceau pour stopper tout ceci. Mais l'Uzumaki ignorait sa localisation. Ce plan était donc une perte de temps dans l'immédiat. Il fallait tenter autre chose...

_''Heureusement, il m'en reste deux... Je suppose que le moment est bien choisi pour les utiliser.''_

Naruto sortit deux parchemins de sa poche et les ouvrit d'un coup. Apposant ses mains sur la surface, qui ondula comme de l'eau, il les plongea au travers.

- Fuinjutsu: Kaihoo ! Raiton: Soo raikiris !

Soo raikiris, autrement dit: les Raikiris jumelés. Il s'agissait là d'une dérivée à une technique de rang A ou S, encore plus dangereuse que l'originale. Un raikiri dans chaque main, l'air entourant Naruto était saturé d'électricité bleuté. Sakura, qui le voyait de dos, avait l'impression de voir le dieu de la foudre lui même, avec les éclairs qui l'entourait et ses cheveux blonds dispersés par la statique environnante. La pression dégagée était telle qu'une fine pellicule de la surface du pseudo-corps de Gaara se désagrégeait déjà, retournant à l'état de sable. Le roux avait cessé de grogner, adoptant plutôt un rictus presque appréciateur.

- Oui... fit-il. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me faire sentir vivant, finalement.

- Fais en sorte de ne pas mourir, répliqua Naruto avec une évidente tension. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ton sang coulera.

- Le tien aussi.

Hargneusement, Gaara se jeta sur Naruto. Ce dernier, au lieu d'être boosté par la surtension électrique d'un raikiri, l'était par deux. Ses mouvements se faisaient si rapides qu'il ne laissait sur son passage qu'une vague rémanence jaune-bleutée. Mais cette vitesse était éprouvante pour son corps, qui en plus de ne pas être assez entrainé, était dépourvu de chakra. Mais à présent que la technique était enclenchée, pas question de l'annuler. Pas question non plus de transpercer le no Sabaku avec un raikiri. S'il le faisait, celle-ci se disperserait dans son corps. Soit cela le tuerait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, soit cela ne le tuerait pas, mais laisserait Naruto sans protection. Ce que faisait donc le blond, c'était de tourner autour de son adversaire, en utilisant une forme vaguement triangulaire, et l'effleurer de ses mains. Tantôt il allait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tantôt il allait dans le sens contraire. Ses mouvements déjà invisibles se faisaient également imprévisibles.

Chaque fois que les doigts de l'Uzumaki frôlaient la peau du no Sabaku, celle ci s'effritait, le sable s'écoulant abondamment, comme du sang pour un humain normal. Gaara avait beau être résistant et se régénérer rapidement, il était impuissant face à cette force et cette vitesse hors-norme. Et surtout, comme il le disait si bien, il vivait. Chaque effleurement de Naruto provoquait en lui des frissons de souffrance. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de sa condition d'humain qu'en cet instant précis. Le Soo raikiri commençait à faiblir: les deux barres dorées n'étaient plus qu'à vingt pour cent de leur taille maximale. D'ici peu, le junchuriki de Kyubi ne serait plus à même d'utiliser la moindre technique. Dix-sept pour cent. Sa vitesse diminuait, Gaara commençait à pouvoir suivre ses déplacements des yeux. Douze pour cent. Le no Sabaku parvenait à contrer certaines de ses offensives. Huit pour cent. Les deux junchurikis se retrouvaient à nouveau de forces égales. Cinq pour cent. C'était le moment. Le Soo raikiri avait suffisamment perdu de puissance pour ne plus être mortel. Aussi Naruto les planta violemment dans le poitrail de son adversaire, qui hurla de douleur comme jamais encore. Les arbres alentours tremblèrent.

Brusquement, quelque chose, sur le coté, percuta le blond qui fut propulsé au sol. Il se releva difficilement, à cause des violentes courbatures engendrées par sa techniques, et la bouche en sang. Ce dernier point le surpris. Cela faisait un bon moment que personne ne l'avait blessé, en genin du moins. Cette réflexion le fit ricaner. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Gaara. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui l'avait envoyé valser ? La réponse était d'une simplicité: la queue de Shukaku. L'Uzumaki n'y avait pas prêté attention et payait à présent son inattention. Le no Sabaku, pour sa part, se tordait de douleur au sol. Il se mit subitement à irradier de chakra, et le sable s'éleva dans le ciel en quantité largement supérieur à ce que la calebasse pouvait initialement posséder. La masse commença alors à prendre forme. Un Tanuki géant, d'environ une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, se tenait désormais désormais en face de lui. Naruto regarda l'entité.

_''Gaara utilise les grands moyens à ce que je vois... Il a réveillé Shukaku. Je suis mal ! Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mon chakra...''_

_**''Mais tu ne peux pas, et tu refuses de te transformer en Naruko pour utiliser son chakra ou de me laisser te fournir le mien.''**_ fit remarquer Kurama.

_''J'espérais vraiment trouver un autre moyen, mais s'il n'y en a pas...''_

_''Tu peux utiliser mon chakra.'' _intervint une nouvelle voix.

_''Hein ?'' _s'exclama Naruto, surpris. _''Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une voix inconnue se manifeste pendant mes conversations mentales. Alors, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?''_

_''Tu ne me reconnais pas ?'' _s'amusa la voix. _''Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé en personne, bien que nous ayons déjà alliées nos forces. Je suis Shadow.''_

_''Le corbeau ?''_

_''Qui d'autre ?''_

_''…''_

_**''Alors Shadow, tu penses pouvoir fournir du chakra à Naruto ?''**_

_''Oui. Ce ne sera pas une quantité aussi impressionnante que sa propre réserve, mais le mien possède quelques... attributs spéciaux.''_

_''De quel genre ?''_ s'intéressa le blond.

_''Tu verras en temps voulu. Comprends seulement que tu possède quatre réserves de chakra: celle de Naruto, celle de Naruko, celle de Kurama, et la mienne. Tu peux utiliser celle de Kurama sous ta forme masculine, comme féminine. La mienne, en revanche, ne peut être utilisé qu'en tant que Naruto.''_

_''Pourquoi ?''_

_''C'est sous cette apparence que tu as reçu mon don. Il est induplicable, même combiné au pouvoir d'un Biju.''_

_''voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne...''_

Pas avancé pour deux sous, Naruto reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Shukaku reprenait ses droits. Sur le front de la créature, la partie supérieure du corps de Gaara émergea. Celui-ci composa un unique mudra.

- Ninpo: Tanuki Neiri no jutsu !

Naruto se raidit, alors que Gaara s'endormit. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de Shukaku pour ce que lui avait dit Kurama. L'hôte de Ichibi devenait insomniaque mais, si jamais il venait à s'endormir, alors le Biju pouvait laisser libre court à son pouvoir, sans pour autant se desceller. Tandis que le Tanuki hurlait sa joie d'être libre, le blond ne se fit pas d'illusion. Comme un enfant sans chakra pouvait espérer battre un démon à queue ? Malgré tout, il décida de ne pas abandonner.

_''Shadow ? Sans vouloir te forcer la main, l'aile ou peu importe ce que c'est, si tu as un moyen de me venir en aide, c'est maintenant.''_

_''Cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi. Tu dois puiser dans mon chakra comme tu le fais avec Kurama.''_

_''Ah ? Euh, ok ?''_

Cherchant en lui, Naruto trouva une minuscule fente à l'orée de son esprit. C'était faible et latent, mais bel et bien présent. La difficulté qu'il eut à l'atteindre était du au fait qu'il n'avait qu'une vague conscience de cette présence. Toutefois, sitôt la connexion établie, l'Uzumaki sentit le chakra affluer en lui comme un torrent bienfaisant. Sasuke, toujours étendu au sol, se raidit. La souffrance le faisait-il délirer ? Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence d'un Uchiwa, tout près. Mais en dehors de lui-même et de son _frère_, tous étaient décédés, la quasi-totalité de la main de ce dernier. Oui, c'était très certainement une hallucination.

_**''Hmm...''**_

_''Un problème Kurama ?''_

_**''Shadow avait raison. Son chakra est intéressant. A ce propos, je crois que tu possède une nouvelle transformation par défaut, en plus de Naruto et de Naruko.''**_

_''Génial... Encore une nouvelle identité !''_

_**''Non, seulement une apparence. Elle ne requiert aucun chakra, ce qui est un avantage, mais ne peut être modifiée.''**_

_''On peut voir ça plus tard, s'il te plait ?''_

_**''Naturellement.''**_

Brusquement, Naruto évita de justesse la patte géante de Shukaku, qui avait tenté de l'écrasé.

**- Avorton. Laisse-moi t'écraser, qu'on en finisse !**

- Je crains de ne malheureusement pas pouvoir te laisser faire. Ça serait légèrement douloureux pour moi.

**- Grraaaaah ! Fuuton: Renkudan !**

Shukaku inspira à fond et expulsa une multitude de boulets d'air comprimés. Le premier, complètement à coté de sa cible, fit voler en éclat un arbre centenaire. Naruto décida de ne surtout pas se faire toucher. Malgré le volume imposant et rapide des projectiles élémentaire, le blond parvint à les esquiver, usant de mille ruses et de sa petite taille pour disparaître du champ de vision du Tanuki. Mais malgré cela, Ichibi parvint à le repérer et à le coincer avec un nouveau boulet de vent. Agissant par pur réflexe, il composa quelques mudras et déclara:

- Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu !

Le blond cracha une puissante boule de feu qui percuta le boulet d'air. La technique fuuton était plus puissante, mais le feu l'emportant sur le vent, l'impact des deux provoqua une explosion de flammes. Kurama remarqua ce qui avait échappé à Naruto.

_**''Tiens tiens... C'est la première fois qu'il utilise le katon sous sa forme masculine.''**_

_''C'est à cause de moi.'' _expliqua Shadow. _''Jusqu'à présent, ma puissance était endormie. Il se trouve que l'une de mes affinités étaient justement le katon. Ma somnolence bloquait l'accès à l'affinité feu. Mais à présent, il n'y a plus de problèmes.''_

_''Je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air de déranger dans mon propre esprit, mais si vous pouviez ne pas me distraire dans ce combat à mort, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.''_

_**''Rabat-joie...''**_

Malgré tout, la conversation s'interrompit, laissant à Naruto l'occasion de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait vaincre Shukaku, c'était au dessus de ses capacités actuelles. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Réveiller Gaara suffirait pour stopper la menace. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir grimper sur Ichibi... Si seulement il était parvenu à maîtriser les invocations ! Une grenouille géante ne serait pas de trop, dans les conditions actuelles. Il tenta d'en invoquer une, mais ne parvint qu'à en invoquer une de taille ordinaire. Pas très réussi. Annulant l'invocation, il se décida de faire face à Shukaku avec ses propres aptitudes. Oui c'était fou. Oui, c'était suicidaire. Oui, il risquait d'y passer. Autrement dit, il n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur le Tanuki. Montant au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche, il se jeta de la cime et se rattrapa sur le corps d'Ichibi. Surpris, celui-ci mit une petite seconde à réagir, ce qui suffit à Naruto pour atteindre son épaule. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Gaara, à présent. Il allait bientôt être réveillé.

Malheureusement, Shukaku sembla ne pas vouloir laisser faire cela. De sa patte opposée, il l'abattit sur son épaule, comme pour dégager un moucheron agaçant.

- Suiton...

Naruto se mordit violemment la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise, et se jeta sur le sommet de la tête du Tanuki. Du sang coulait de sa morsure à sa bouche, mais c'était une moindre blessure comparée à ce qu'il aurait du payer comme prix s'il avait lancé sa technique. Du suiton... Un élément qu'il ne possédait pas, mais qu'il pouvait utiliser s'il était prêt à sacrifier une partie de lui-même. Il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir oublier cette connaissance, mais c'était naïf. Un tel savoir ne s'oublie, pas. Jamais. Il allait devoir se montrer très prudent, dorénavant. Si, dans le feu de l'action, il devait venir à utiliser un jutsu d'élément eau, Naruto savait qu'il le regretterait immédiatement. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet, un autre plus pressant essayant de le tuer. Shukaku était loin d'être agile, mais une chose était sur: il était persévérant. Le sommet de son crâne était le seul endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre avec facilité. Et Gaara se trouvait un peu plus loin, juste avant la base du cou. L'Uzumaki s'approcha et remarqua le dernier effort désespéré du Biju pour le neutraliser. La surface du corps se modifiait, les pieds du blond s'enlisaient, comme s'il marchait dans des sables mouvants. Poussant un soupir excédé, il sauta sur le corps endormi du no Sabaku et le frappa violemment au foie. La puissance du coup lui fit cracher de la salive, mêlée d'un peu de sang. Gaara se réveilla, le regard un peu perdu, tandis que le corps de sable d'Ichibi s'effritait et disparaissait.

**- Non ! Je ne peux pas perdre ainsi. Pas face à un simple humain...**

Gaara reprit totalement conscience, mais ce ne fut pas forcément pour le mieux. Naruto portait à moitié le no Sabaku, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol. Le junchuriki de Shukaku tenta de recourir à nouveau au chakra de son démon. L'Uzumaki, sentant la menace, se tourna violemment vers son frère de fardeau et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Cette fois, ça suffit !

Gaara se figea, puis son corps se détendit. Naruto, pour sa part, se sentait bizarre. Sa perception des choses au travers de la vue semblait différente par rapport à un instant plus tôt. Le bandeau frontal du roux lui renvoya l'image de ses yeux. Nouveau choc. Si l'œil droit était toujours le même, bleu à la pupille fendue, le gauche, en revanche était rouge. Mais ce rouge n'était pas comme celui de la pupille de Kurama. Ce n'était pas une couleur sanglante. Non, c'était plus profond et subtil. Mais surtout, ce qui avait choqué l'Uzumaki, c'était la présence de magatamas dans ce même œil. Trois, pour être précis. Un sharingan... Aussi développé que celui de Kakashi. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

_''Ah, je vois que tu as découvert une autre spécificité de mon chakra.''_ remarqua Shadow.

_''C'est quoi ce délire ?''_

_''Bon, maintenant je peux te l'expliquer. Je suis une ombre, un résidu, de la personne a qui appartenait autrefois cette pupille.''_

_''Qui était-ce ?_

_''Je... ne sais plus. Mais c'était un Uchiwa. Enfin bref. Itachi m'a confié à toi, ce qui signifie que mes pouvoirs sont à ta disposition. Il avait prévu qu'un jour cela te serait utile.''_

_''Pourquoi un seul sharingan ?''_

_''Itachi ne t'a confié que l'œil gauche. Le droit est autre part.''_

_''Vais-je devoir le garder en permanence ? Comme Kakashi-sensei ?''_

_''Non. Vos deux cas sont différents. Kakashi s'est fait greffé la pupille du sharingan directement. Toi, tu possèdes la structure intégrale de l'œil. En utilisant mon chakra, ou le tien en tant que Naruto, tu pourras l'enclencher ou le désenclencher à volonté.''_

_''Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?''_

_''Je... ne me rappelle pas. Je me souviens seulement que j'étais en mesure d'utiliser trois affinités: le katon, le raiton et le doton.''_

_''Pas mal ! Pourquoi ne te rappelles-tu pas de certaines choses ?''_

_''Seul un œil t'a été confié. Une partie du savoir t'a donc été transmis. Mon possesseur originel a mit le plus d'information possible dans cet héritage. On lui avait volé son autre œil peu de temps avant. Le reste des données trouveront réponses avec le temps, je suppose.''_

_''Dernière question. Pourquoi Gaara a-t-il été aussi affecté par mon regard ?''_

_**''Pas par ton regard. Par le sharingan. Rappelle-toi mon histoire. Cet œil peut contrôler les Bijus. Je pense, qu'inconsciemment, c'est ce que tu as fait.'' **_intervint Kurama.

_''Ma vie semble destinée à se compliquer encore et toujours...''_

_**''Au fait, aimerais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux ?''**_

_''Spécial comment ?''_

_**''Jaloux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je parlais de mon petit frère: Shukaku.''**_

_''Tu parles de celui à qui je viens de botter le cul ?''_

_**''Oui. Tu verras, dans son lieu de vie, il sera mieux disposé.''**_

_''...''_

Sceptique, Naruto laissa Kurama agir à sa place. Elle fit asseoir Gaara contre un arbre et entrer en méditation. La renarde et le blond se retrouvèrent face à face, la grille d'une cage les séparant, comme d'ordinaire. Mais le lieu était différent, plus lumineux et moins humide. Il y avait une autre cage, pas loin. A l'intérieur résidait Shukaku. Devant se tenait Gaara. Les deux semblèrent surpris de cette visite inattendue.

**- Shukaku.**

**- Kurama ?**

**- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis déçue.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... Attends une seconde, c'est ton junchuriki ?**

**- Oui.**

Shukaku s'agita, mal à l'aise. De tous les humains sur Terre, il avait fallut que Gaara affronte un autre junchuriki. Et de tous ces junchuriki, il avait fallut que ce fut celui de Kurama, la plus puissante des Bijus. La grande sœur d'Ichibi qui plus était. Quel manque de veine...

**- Bon, je suppose que ma défaite peut être plus douce, maintenant que je sais que tu étais de la partie,**commenta le tanuki.

**- Tu fais erreur sur ce point. Je ne suis pas intervenu une seule fois. Mon petit Naruto-kun n'était d'ailleurs pas au meilleur de sa forme.**

**- Quoi ? J'aurais perdu contre un humain diminué ?**

**- Désolé pour ton égo.**

**- Une seconde... Tu as dit Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki ? Ce Naruto Uzumaki ?**

**- Shukaku...** grogna Kurama avec un ton clairement menaçant.

Mais Shukaku était trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour remarquer la réaction de sa sœur. Il se faisait songeur à présent.

**- Cette apparence... Oui, il **_**lui**_** ressemble. Un peu jeune, sans doute, et avec des marques sur les joues, mais sinon, c'est exactement la même tête.**

**- Attention, Shukaku. Si tu continues...**

**- Eh bien quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as rien dit.**

**- ...**

**- Il n'est pas au courant ?**

**- Naruto-kun n'est pas celui auquel tu penses.**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Ne joue pas à ça, Shukaku. Nous avons juré de ne rien dire.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison. Ton hôte n'est certainement pas ****_notre_**** Naruto Uzumaki. Après tout, tu n'as jamais su dissimuler ta répulsion pour cet homme, qui semblait tout savoir de nous. Tu étais la seule à rester méfiante alors que Rikudo-sama lui-même a juré de son honnêteté et de son intégrité. Si ton hôte était ce même homme, alors je ne doute pas que tu l'aurais brisé.**

Le chakra de Kurama explosa, indiquant clairement que si Shukaku continuait sur sa lancée, il le regretterait. Naruto, à coté de la renarde, écoutait en silence. Il était beaucoup plus attentif que d'ordinaire, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Gaara aussi était attentif, mais plutôt à la violence de l'échange, comme s'il espérait que cela dérape et qu'un bain de sang ait lieu. Toutefois, le blond remarqua quelque chose qui le fit pâlir.

- Euh, Kurama... Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser ton chakra, à l'instant ?

**- Oui, pourqu... Oups !**

- Je crois qu'on va devoir se montrer prudent. Avec l'invasion, il y a peu de chance qu'on se soit fait remarqué, mais sait-on jamais...

**- Gyahahaha ! La grande Kurama se fait dicter sa loi par un gamin. Peu importe son âge, il me plait toujours autant.**

**- Shukaku !**

Gaara soupira d'agacement. Il détestait les discussions prolongées qui ne finassassent pas par un bain de sang. Naruto intercepta le regard de son compagnon de fardeau et sourit malgré lui.

- Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus au monde, Gaara. La violence et la haine ne suffisent pas à remplir une vie.

- ...

- Franchement, tu portes bien ton nom. Ta vie est un vrai désert. Tu ne fais confiance à personne, ne t'associe à personne. C'est tout juste si tu acceptes la présence de ta propre famille. Je trouve ça triste.

- Le combat me suffit. De quoi d'autre aurais-je besoin ?

Les paroles stériles de Gaara commençaient à taper sur les nerfs de Naruto. Cette colère provoqua une transformation spontanée chez le blond. Naruko était dans la place ! Mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne se soucia pas une seule seconde des répercussions éventuelles. Le léger écarquillement des yeux du no Sabaku amusa tout particulièrement Shukaku, qui n'avait pas souvent l'habitude de voir son hôte surpris. La relation entre Ichibi et Gaara était plus que tendue, à la limite d'être une confrontation permanente. Mais après avoir vu le lien unissant Kurama et son propre junchuriki, ils commencèrent à se rendre compte qu'une alliance entre le biju et l'hôte était plus profitable. Mais le no Sabaku, dans l'immédiat, avait une autre priorité. Naruko le regardait avec une insistance qui le mettait mal à l'aise, une première pour lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de garder son impassibilité habituelle.

- Quoi que tu dises, ton cœur n'est pas dénué d'émotions positives. Un simple regard m'a suffit à le comprendre.

- Ridicule...

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à garder ton calme et à me regarder en face ?

- ...

Était-ce possible ? La simple présence de Naruko était parvenu à le déstabiliser jusqu'à l'âme. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle avait réussi à pénétrer le cœur de Gaara en exploitant son unique faille: l'incertitude. Le no Sabaku commençait enfin à s'en rendre compte, il s'était tellement isolé du monde qu'il n'avait aucune attache. Rien de réel à quoi se raccrocher. Le junchuriki de Suna se reprit en remarquant son erreur. Non, il possédait une certitude, une seule. Il tenait à son frère Kankuro et à sa sœur Temari. Et maintenant, d'une certaine manière à Naru(to/ko) également. Il n'était pas encore certain de la nature exacte de ces sentiments concernant ce(tte) dernier(e), mais il prendrait le temps de les comprendre. Cette décision était le commencement du renouveau, d'un nouveau départ pour Gaara, d'une possibilité pour lui de suivre un autre chemin que celui du carnage.

**- Sois un peu plus gentil avec ton junchuriki, Shukaku**, sermonna Kurama

**- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir...**

- Gaara... commença Naruto une fois la transformation inversée.

- … ?

- Tu as perdu ce combat. Avec ton frère et ta sœur, repartez à Suna avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je connais Konoha, vous avez sans doute déjà perdu cette guerre.

- Tu es... surprenant.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es comme moi, mais tu ne sembles pas affecté par ta condition. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vécu différemment de toi, mais pas forcément en mieux ou en pire.

Gaara hocha la tête, acceptant de se contenter de cette explication. Surprenant tout le monde, y compris les deux bijus, le no Sabaku tendit alors la main, en signe de fraternité. Souriant, Naruto fut heureux de la lui serrer. Par ce simple geste, ils venaient de sceller un accord: ils n'étaient plus simplement frères de fardeau, mais également de destin. Quoi qu'il devait arriver à l'un d'entre eux, l'autre serait toujours là pour lui venir en aide.

Revenant à la réalité, les deux junchurikis s'éveillèrent simultanément. Gaara se leva et s'apprêta à partir, suivant le conseil de Naruto, quand ce dernier, après avoir désactivé son sharingan, lui lança un objet. Le no Sabaku intercepta l'objet en vol. Il s'agissait d'un kunaï. Le geste n'avait pas été agressif. Au lieu de le jeter rapide et précis pour atteindre son objectif, il l'avait envoyer en le faisant tournoyer, un peu à la manière d'un shuriken. Surprenant le regard interrogateur de Gaara, Naruto esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Tant que tu garderas cet objet avec toi, je pourrais te rejoindre n'importe ou instantanément.

- De quelle façon ?

- Téléportation. Ce kunaï est une balise qui me permet de te repérer dans l'espace. Injecte du chakra dedans et je saurais que tu as besoin de moi.

- ...

- Pars maintenant.

- Eh, Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Cette guerre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Gaara acquiesça et fila en titubant, non sans avoir rangé le précieux présent de son nouvel ami. Il rejoignit Temari. Sakura, tremblante, n'osa pas les empêcher de partir. Les deux no Sabaku partirent alors à la recherche de leur autre frère. Ils trouvèrent Kankuro évanoui. Son adversaire, Shino, n'était plus sur les lieux. A la place se tenait Shikamaru, qui se tenait assis à coté du genin de Suna. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme, comme toujours. Pourtant, son attitude laissait à penser qu'il veillait sur le no Sabaku, plus qu'il ne le surveillait vraiment. Avisant l'arrivée de Temari, il ne réagit pas. Elle, en revanche, s'était figée. Comment devait-elle réagir après l'incident survenu à l'issue de leur match ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient ennemis, à présent. Mais le Nara se contenta de se lever et de passer à coté d'elle, pour s'en aller.

- Une défaite, une victoire, murmura-t-il à la blonde. Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui l'emporte.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Temari rougit violemment. Le trio de Suna s'en alla alors, se repliant au point de rendez-vous. Shikamaru rejoignit Sakura et Sasuke, qui parvenait enfin à se remettre debout. Naruto arriva au même moment. Ils inspectèrent leurs blessures respectives et, voyant que personne n'avait rien de grave, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à Konoha. Gaara avait été vaincu, la mission était une réussite. Mais comment l'Uzumaki avait-il réussit sans recevoir de réelles blessures ? C'était un mystère.

Orochimaru et Hiruzen continuaient de se faire face. L'extraction de l'âme du serpent se poursuivait, inlassable. Pourtant, à mesure du temps qui passait, une différence de plus en plus visible apparaissait. Le sandaime, blessé à mort, s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. A l'inverse, le sannin était en pleine forme et mobilisait toute son énergie pour inverser le processus. Et effectivement, lentement, la forme astrale d'Orochimaru réintégrait sa forme physique. Hiruzen gémissait sous l'intensité de l'effort, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Il le savait, à présent, il n'arriverait pas à compléter le rituel du Shiki fujin.

- Alors, vieux débris ? Vas-tu enfin rendre l'âme ?

- Il semblerait que oui, se résigna le sandaime d'une voix faible. Et le pire dans cette histoire reste que j'emporterais pas la tienne avec moi.

- Dans ce cas, à quoi bon lutter ? Tu as essayé et échoué. Abandonne, à présent.

- J'ai peut-être échoué à sceller ton âme, mais tout n'est pas encore terminé. Je n'aurais pas fait tout cela pour rien. J'emporterais tes bras avec moi dans la tombe. Tu ne pourras plus utiliser le ninjutsu. Jamais.

Alors que Hiruzen disait ces mots, le Shinigami leva un bras, qui tenait une lame. Orochimaru vit ce qui allait se passer. Il devint livide.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas...

- Et si.

Le bras du Shinigami s'abattit, tranchant l'âme d'Orochimaru en deux. Fut scellé la partie permettant de manipuler ses bras, et donc le ninjutsu.

- Vieux sénile ! Rend moi mes bras !

Mais Orochimaru avait beau hurler, Hiruzen ne réagit pas. La vie avait déjà quitté son corps. Plus aucune étincelle n'allumait son regard. Ne restait de lui que le sourire qu'il avait affiché au moment de sa mort, indiquant qu'il avait au moins partiellement réparé un tort.

- NON !

Orochimaru hurlait à en perdre haleine, mais c'était inutile. Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer son ancien maître, cela ressemblait plus à un suicide. Et il avait perdu la chose la plus importante à ses yeux: sa capacité à utiliser le ninjutsu. À présent, ses bras avaient noircis. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger. Mais une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit, qui lui redonna espoir. Il y avait un moyen de réparer ce qui avait été cassé. Mais pour cela, il fallait partir, fuir, même si c'était de la lâcheté. Se montrer aussi sournois qu'un serpent.

- Repli ! Décida Orochimaru.

Aussitôt, le quartet du son désactiva sa protection et, escortant son maître, prit la fuite à toute vitesse. Les Anbus, qui avaient assisté au combat, ne prirent pas la peine de les poursuivre. Sans son ninjutsu, Orochimaru n'était plus rien. Leur priorité, à présent, était de préserver la dépouille de leur défunt hokage.

En quelques minutes seulement, le village entier apprit la terrible nouvelle. Le moral des shinobis de Konoha chuta. Mais l'invasion avait déjà été repoussée, si bien que cela n'affecta pas leurs compétences au combat. Le village entier fut en deuil, ce jour là. Le jour ou Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime hokage, avait perdu la vie en protégeant son village...

* * *

Voila, voila...

Alors pour répondre à certaines questions, oui j'ai osé doter Naruto d'un sharingan ! Et je n'en ai pas fini, il suffit de faire un petit flash back sur les propriétés de la pupille de Shisui pour avoir quelques idées...

Sinon, un chapitre grosso-modo de volume et de qualité selon moi respectable, mais je peut me tromper.

Ah, un dernier détail. C'est très subtil, mais il y a un début de romance entre Naruko et Gaara. Oui j'ai osé !

Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir quelques jours de retard car le prochain week-end je serais indisponible (des vieilles dames à aider et tout et tout...). J'essaierais de rester dans les temps mais ne vous plaignez pas s'il n'est pas publié trop vite.


	20. confrontation

J'y suis finalement arrivé ! J'avais dit que j'essaierais de finir ce chapitre, et je l'ai fait.

Alors ce chapitre sera d'avantage concentré sur la politique de Konoha que sur l'histoire elle-même. Cela ne le rend pas moins intéressant que les précédents.

J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19: Confrontation !

L'invasion de Suna et d'Oto était enfin terminée. Les shinobis du village du son s'était enfui en même temps que son chef, tandis que ceux du sable s'étaient rendus sans condition, après avoir découvert qu'Orochimaru avait tué leur Kazekage et pris sa place. En à peine quelques heures, un pacte de non-agression fut signé entre les deux villages des pays élémentaires, le temps de comprendre comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Il fallait à tout prix que cela ne se reproduise plus. Le soir qui suivit cette terrible invasion fut des plus mouvementés. En effet, les civils, qui avaient été évacués au moment ou les combats avaient commencé, commençaient à revenir. Les shinobis, pour leur part, commençaient déjà à réparer les dégâts. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Mais les petits tracas du village ne pesaient pas bien lourds comparé au problème des deux personnes se tenant dans le bureau du hokage.

Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado faisaient les cent pas, tentant de trouver une solution à un problème qui n'avait pas encore été posé. Une réponse à une question qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La seule émotion qui les dominaient était la panique. Rien de plus. Il fallait dire qu'en tant que doyens de Konoha avaient une bonne raison de s'inquiéter. Hiruzen Sarutobi avait été le symbole du village pendant environ quatre décénies. Il représentait la volonté du feu aux yeux du monde. Et il avait été assassiné dans son propre village par son propre élève, déserteur de rang S depuis des années. Cela remettait forcément en cause la supériorité du pays du feu sur les autres nations élémentaires. Ajouté au fait que le meurtrier s'était échappé, et que celui qui aurait dû succéder au sandaime, Minato Namikaze, était décédé également à proximité de la feuille, l'image du village en prenait un sacré coup. Et à présent, il n'y avait plus de dirigeant et aucun candidat pour assurer l'intérim. Ansi, Koharu et Homura tournaient en rond sans but, jusqu'au moment ou un Anbu fisse irruption. Il s'agenouilla devant les deux doyens.

- Anbu Mye, au rapport ! fit l'Anbu dont le timbre de la voix trahissait sa féminité.  
- Ah ? fit Homura, légèrement surpris qu'une chose aussi normal qu'un rapport d'Anbu puisse avoir lieu en une aussi sombre journée. Comment s'est déroulée la mission ? C'était quoi déjà ?  
- Surveillance du village caché de Ame.  
- Alors ? fit mine de s'intéresser Koharu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Fais nous la version la plus courte possible.  
- Rien de suspect au village caché...  
- Au village caché ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Homura, professionnalisme oblige. S'est-il passé autre chose ailleurs à Ame ?  
- Pas à Ame, non...  
- Où donc, alors ?

- Ici même, à Konoha.  
- Nous l'avions remarqué, signala amèrement Koharu. Notre village a subi une invasion, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Homura observa l'éclat de Koharu sans afficher autre chose qu'une lassitude teintée de compassion. Pour eux deux, l'invasion devenait déjà un sujet tabou. Hiruzen avait été leur compagnon, leur équipier, dans leur jeunesse. Au même titre que Danzo... L'Anbu ne réagit aucunement aux paroles tranchante: pas de tressaillement, pas de mouvement nerveux, ni d'augmentation du rythme cardiaque. Elle aurait aussi bien put ne pas être là. L'Anbu reprit le débriefing de sa mission là ou elle avait été interrompue:

- Je ne parlais pas de l'invasion, rectifia Mye avec un remarquable self-contrôle, je parlais de quelque chose qui s'est passé durant l'invasion.  
- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Homura, curieux malgré lui.  
- En revenant de ma mission, la bataille faisait rage...

* * *

L'aube se levait au dessus du village de Konoha. Une journée comme tant d'autres l'avaient précédé. L'horreur des événements de la veille aurait tout aussi bien put n'être qu'un songe particulièrement sombre, tant cette journée commençait normalement. Pourtant, cela s'était bel et bien produit. Il suffisait de sortir dans la rue pour s'en rendre compte. Les traces des combats étaient encore omniprésentes: des bâtiments partiellement ou totalement détruits, des rochers parsemant les rues, des traces de sang encore visible par endroits... Lorsque le rêve cessait, il était temps de faire face à la réalité, aussi dure fut-elle. Durant cette nuit, les Anbus n'avaient cessé de faire des rondes, pour anticiper une éventuelle seconde attaque, qui n'eut jamais lieu.

Les funérailles du sandaime n'avait pas encore été prévues. En se basant sur celles du yondaime, on pouvait estimer que cela prendrait environ six à sept jours pour les mettre en place. A travers tout le village, les shinobis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, aidaient à la reconstruction du village, ce qui énerva autant les genins que les juunin. Pourtant, en cette matinée de deuil, certains rares shinobis eurent la ''chance'' d'éviter cette corvée. Une tache autrement plus importante et ingrate les attendaient, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. Ainsi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame et tous les autres chefs de clans, les petits comme les grands, virent un faucon traverser le ciel. Chacun fronçait les sourcils. Il s'agissait du faucon spécial du hokage, celui qu'il utilisait pour provoquer un conseil. Mais le sandaime était décédé, et un godaime n'avait décemment pas pu être désigné aussi rapidement, alors qui ?

Perplexe, chacun se dirigea vers le lieu d'où ils étaient certains de ne pas en sortir avant une heure avancée. Cela avait intérêt à être important, car en dehors du Hokage, personne n'était supposément autorisé à provoquer un conseil du village. Et connaissant le caractère de certains chef de clans, cela allait gueuler même si c'était une excellente raison...

Ailleurs dans Konoha, un vieil homme épluchait de nombreux rapports. Il était particulièrement énervé, car malgré ses recherches, il ne trouvait rien. C'était d'ailleurs à tel point que Danzo se demandait s'il cherchait une personne vivante ou un fantôme. Il connaissait son nom et son prénom, ainsi que sa profession, mais malgré cela le chef de la Racine ne trouvait pas la moindre donnée. Il avait pourtant les données de ses coéquipiers, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il rien sur lui ? Pas de diagramme de compétences, ni de liste de jutsus maîtrisés, pas même de buletin de salaire ou de liste de missions réussis ou échouées. Absolument rien, en dehors de son nom, prénom et de son grade en tant que shinobi, c'est-à-dire genin. Ce ne pouvait être une simple erreur de référencement. Quelqu'un avait effacé les données de cette personne, quelqu'un de très haut placé.  
L'image publique de Danzo l'empêchait de soupirer de frustration, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. N'était pas encore née la personne capable de le battre dans le domaine de la clandestinité. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain respect agacé pour cet individu. Naruto Uzumaki... Que cachait-il ? Le passage d'un faucon dans le ciel le sortit de ses pensées Il fronça son unique sourcil. Une convocation pour un conseil exceptionnel ? Mais qui avait donné cet ordre ? Et pour quelle raison ? Questions stupides, ça ne pouvait être que les doyens. Courageux de leur part, ou inconscient. Le pourquoi, en revanche, était l'inconnue de l'équation. Danzo se permit un demi-sourire. Ça promettait d'être intéressant à observer, il ne louperait ça pour rien au monde...

* * *

Neuf heures du matin... Naruto prenait son petit déjeuner en solitaire, ou plutôt devrait-il dire qu'il s'était arrangé pour que cela fut ainsi. Haku s'était montré particulièrement énervé la veille car il avait été obligé de prendre part à l'invasion, alors même qu'il détestait se battre, et pire que tout, devait se dissimuler au coté qu'il aidait, ce qui incluait de ne pouvoir soigner les blessés qu'il croisait durant la bataille. Le blond avait donc tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne savait rien de cette invasion, et, après plusieurs heures de persévérance acharnée, parvint à convaincre légèrement l'androgyne. Malheureusement, en dépit de ce fait, Haku avait décidé d'évacuer son stress en se rendant à l'hôpital, là ou il serait le plus utile. Résultat, Naruto se trouvait désormais chez Ichiraku Ramens, à prendre un repas particulièrement calorique. S'étant habitué à manger les plats équilibrés du Yuki au cours du mois écoulé, cela lui faisait bizarre de manger des nouilles au petit déjeuner. Cela le rendait légèrement nostalgique.  
Tandis qu'il mangeait, l'Uzumaki se remémorait le combat de la veille. D'une certaine façon, Gaara avait eu raison. Jamais un combat ne l'avait rendu si vivant que lorsqu'il avait affronté le junchuriki. Mais quelque chose perturbait le blond, quelque chose survenu après le combat: le sharingan. Comme devait-il réagir, à présent qu'il était l'un des derniers possesseurs de cette pupille ? Avait-il une responsabilité particulière ? Et son équipe, comme réagirait-elle ? Sakura ne devrait pas avoir d'opinion. Kakashi serait sans doute surpris, mais n'aura probablement rien à redire, n'étant pas en position de juger. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur était ce que pouvait penser Sasuke. L'un des derniers porteurs naturels du sharingan. Honnêtement, Naruto préférait ne pas y penser.

- Alors c'était vrai ? J'avais entendu que tu étais une espèce de cannibale, mais je ne savais pas que tu le montrais de façon aussi ostentatoire.

Naruto se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Anko, qui se tenait sur le seuil du restaurant. Elle avait un regard joueur et semblait amusée par sa découverte. Un morceau de narutomaki dépassait des lèvres du blond, lui donnant un air plutôt mignon, selon le point de vue de la femme-serpent. Aspirant la nourriture, il l'avala, confirmant les dire de la Mitarashi. L'Uzumaki la jaugea du regard, de haut en bas, avant de se déconcentrer sur son plat.

- Alors ça y est ? fit mine de s'attrister la jeune femme. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, donc je ne te sers plus à rien. Tu me jettes comme une vielle chaussette, à présent ?  
- Tu sais, Anko-chan, à t'entendre, on croirait presque qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous.  
- Parce qu'on a partagé cette fois là n'étais rien ? J'ai passé le mois entier à te chercher pour jouer à nouveau avec toi. Tu m'as trop manqué !

Elle disait cela avec une moue aguicheuse. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant s'étaient figées à l'entente de cet échange. Naruto, lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Se tournant vers Teuchi, qui était aussi rigide qu'une statue à cause de la surprise, il lui déclara:

- Ne faîtes pas attention à elle, ses paroles ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Pourrais-je plutôt avoir un autre bol ?  
- Tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre Teuchi.  
- Tu m'en offriras bien un... murmura-t-elle langoureusement à l'oreille de Naruto, collant ses seins contre le dos du genin,.  
- Un autre bol pour la demoiselle, soupira Naruto, décidé à avoir la paix.  
- Ça marche !

Bon, peut-être cela fut-il une mauvaise idée, tout compte fait, car Anko, loin de se contenter de cette petite attention, se montra insatiable. Elle partit dans une discussion passionnée sur les combats de la veille, les commentant avec un professionnalisme fortement teinté de sadisme. Il était évident qu'elle aurait aimée tout faire elle-même. Naruto l'écouta d'une façon distraite, juste assez pour qu'elle ne s'offusque pas du contraire. Il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver, sinon adieu sa tranquillité.

**_''Elle ne me plait pas...'' _**grogna Kurama.  
_''Les femmes ne te plaisent jamais. Je suis sur que tu les jalouses.''_  
**_''Jamais de la vie !''_**  
_''Dans ce cas, laisse couler.''_  
**_''On verra...''_**

Au même moment, une nouvelle personne entra, ce qui figea Naruto. Non ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi malchanceux, si ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le seul souffle et le rythme des pas suffirent à l'Uzumaki pour connaître l'identité de la nouvelle venue. Lentement, très lentement, il se retourna. Il vit une longue chevelure blonde en queue de cheval, ainsi que des yeux bleus qui reflétaient la surprise, ou l'incrédulité. Ino Yamanaka venait de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Elle s'était figée et Naruto savait pertinemment pourquoi. Anko se tenait près de lui. Très près de lui. Trop près... En fait, elle était tellement collé à lui que les doutes étaient permis. Et sa façon particulièrement tordue et à double sens de dire les choses renforçait cette impression. Première chose à faire, ne surtout pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise, sinon, les doutes se transformeront en suspicion. Le blond sourit à sa ''petite amie'' et lui fit signe de venir. Ino resta indécise encore quelques secondes, puis se décida à approcher. Sa perplexité s'accrut lorsqu'elle reconnut Anko, l'examinatrice du second tour des examens chuunin.

- Euh... Bonjour Naruto-kun. Anko-sama...  
- Naruto-kun ! S'exclama Anko, hilare. Oh mon petit Naruto-kun. Comme c'est mignon !  
- Anko-chan, soupira le blond. Peux-tu éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise ?

Ino se crispa une fois de plus. Naruto appelait la Mitarashi Anko-chan. Elle, était leur supérieure directe et beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Comment pouvait-il être si familier ? C'était inconcevable.

- Allez mon petit Naruto, minauda Anko, tu nous présente ?  
- Anko, Ino. Ino, Anko. Voilà c'est fait.  
- Alors, Ino, quelle est ta relation avec mon petit Naruto ?

Son Naruto ? Non mais elle se prenait pour qui celle là ? Ino vit rouge, mais se calma immédiatement lorsque le blond posa une main sur sa chevelure. Elle vira alors à l'écarlate, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la femme-serpent. Elle ricana.

- Oh ! Alors vous avez ce genre de relation ? C'est trop adorable.  
- Crois ce que tu veux, Anko-chan. Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
- Si hautain, s'extasia pratiquement Anko. J'aime beaucoup. Ça m'excite !

Ino tituba à l'entente de la dernière phrase. C'était trop pour son pauvre esprit. Elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, mais fut retenu par Naruto, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tant elle était proche de tomber dans les vapes. Anko observa la scène avec un sifflement.

- Mon dieu, mais tu es un vrai prince charmant. Si ça avait été moi, tu aurais fait pareil ?  
- Oui, même si je suis absolument certain que tu l'aurais fait exprès. Presque rien ne peut t'ébranler, un vrai roc.  
- C'est trop gentil... Ah moins que ce ne soit une façon détournée pour me dire que tu ne le ferais pas parce que je suis trop lourde pour toi. Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non.

Anko sourit, tandis que Naruto, après avoir réglé sa note, sortit en portant Ino comme une princesse. Cette dernière commençait tout juste à refaire surface, tandis que Kurama hurlait sa jalousie, grognant des propos incohérents à propos de se faire transporter elle aussi de cette façon et qu'il y avait favoritisme. Mais le blond ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il sentit alors arriver plusieurs personnes, qu'il reconnut sans difficulté comme étant des Anbus. Cinq, pour être précis venant tous à sa rencontre.

_''Probablement pour Anko...''_ songea Naruto.

Il n'était presque jamais prit par surprise, mais il ne put manquer de l'être lorsque les Anbus s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Ils se postèrent de part et d'autre de l'Uzumaki, puis celui qui devait être le chef prit la parole.

- Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes demandé pour participer au conseil du village. Cet ordre est de la plus haute priorité et prend effet immédiatement.  
- Moi ? demanda le blond. Vous devez vous tromper de personne.  
- Non. Il n'y a qu'un unique habitant à Konoha portant le nom Naruto Uzumaki. Vous êtes donc prié de nous suivre pour participer au conseil du village.

Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre derrière le blond. Anko venait de sortir. La présence des Anbus ne lui avait pas échappé. Qu'un genin soit personnellement réclamé au conseil du village était une chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Mais qu'en plus il fut escorté par les forces spéciales, alors là, c'était du jamais vu. La Mitarashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle-même n'avait été réclamé que cinq ou six fois et jamais à un aussi jeune âge. Ino, qui avait reprit conscience, était tout aussi étonné. Un mystère de plus à ajouter à la liste concernant Naruto Uzumaki. Le blond regarda fixement Ino, avant de lui demander:

- Tu penses pouvoir rentrer toute seule ?  
- Je... pense que oui.  
- Bien...

Il la posa délicatement au sol, avant de faire signe aux Anbus qu'il était prêt. Hochant la tête, ils se mirent en route, imité par Naruto. Aucun ne le dit à haute voix, mais tout le monde, incluant le blond, se demandait la raison de la convocation de l'Uzumaki...

* * *

Le conseil du village battait son plein. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que la session avait commencé, et personne ne savait encore avec précision la raison de leur présence. Étaient présents de nombreux chefs de clans, tels que Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka. Il y avait également cinq autre chefs de clans mineurs. En présence hors shinobis, il y avait également une dizaine de chefs commerçants. De Konoha. De nombreuses filières étaient présentes: hôtellerie, restauration, médecine... A peu près tous les domaines y passaient. Il était évident, à voir les yeux des non-shinobis, qu'ils s'enorgueillissaient de leur propre importance. Ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes, persuadés de leur supériorité, même comparé aux shinobis présents. Après tout, d'après eux, la survie de Konoha dépendait de leurs revenus. Sans eux, le village serait ruiné. Ils ignoraient de toute évidence la somme d'argent que pouvait rapporter un seul shinobi de rang chuunin ou plus en une seule mission. Largement plus que leurs gains mensuels.

Enfin, il y avait les doyens, Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, qui présidaient ce conseil, ainsi que Danzo Shimura en sa qualité spéciale de conseiller. Tous étaient assis autour de part et d'autre d'une longue table. Seules deux places étaient vacantes: celle du Hokage depuis le décès du sandaime, et celle du chef du clan Uchiwa. Cette dernière reviendrait à l'héritier légitime à sa majorité ou à l'obtention du rang juunin: Sasuke Uchiwa. Deux Anbus se tenaient en faction à l'unique porte d'entrée, la pièce étant dépourvue de fenêtre. L'ambiance général de ce conseil était plutôt lourde. Les deux doyens avaient annoncé dès l'arrivée des membres, une heure plus tôt, qu'ils étaient ceux l'ayant demandé. Cette annonce ne surpris pas grand monde. Tous savaient que Koharu et Homura avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'aller au delà de leurs attributions, même si en ce cas particulier, ils étaient plus ou moins dans leurs droits. Plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs. Les membres du conseil, les civils uniquement, avaient immédiatement demandé la raison de cette réunion exceptionnelle. Les deux doyens expliquèrent qu'ils avaient une découverte importante à communiquer, mais qu'en l'absence de la personne directement concernée, ils aborderaient des sujets de moindre importance.

C'est ainsi que durant une heure, le conseil parla des pertes humaines, des dégâts matériels, ainsi que des coûts de reconstruction du village suite à l'invasion. Comme chaque fois qu'il était question d'argent, les membres civils du conseil se montraient très réticents à réunir des fonds. Ils considéraient que la destruction partielle de Konoha était due à l'incompétence des shinobis du village et que de fait c'était à eux que revenait le devoir de débourser les frais de réparation. Et comme chaque fois, le débat pouvait à tout moment virer au conflit ouvert. Danzo, silencieux dans son coin, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un discret sourire. Il ne prenait jamais position tant que la sécurité du village n'était pas en cause, mais se plaisait à assister à toutes les réunions du conseil, car cela le distrayait. C'était presque un péché mignon, l'un des seuls moments de sa vie ou il prenait son temps et ne complotait pas, ou plutôt, moins que d'ordinaire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, provoquant le silence immédiat. Homura donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Aussitôt, cinq Anbus entrèrent, escortant un jeune enfant blond: Naruto Uzumaki. Les membres du conseil ne purent s'empêcher de montrer leur surprise. Pourquoi un simple genin était présent à un conseil aussi important ? Le chef du groupe d'Anbus mit un genou à terre:

- Rapport de mission: Naruto Uzumaki a été escorté jusqu'au conseil du village comme demandé.  
- Bien, apprécia Homura, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi cela a-t-il prit autant de temps ?  
- Naruto Uzumaki était difficile à trouver. Sa présence se fond dans celle du village.  
- Peu importe, décida Koharu. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les cinq Anbus s'inclinèrent, avant de quitter les lieux. Alors seulement Naruto s'approcha de la table et prit la parole:

- Je ne veux surtout pas paraître impoli, mais pour quelle raison suis-je ici ?  
- Nous aimerions également le savoir, déclara Tsume Inuzuka, en jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux doyens.

Que son fils adoptif ait été demandé lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir réagi, c'était également le cas de Hiashi Hyuga, de Inoichi Yamanaka et de Danzo Shimura. Ce dernier se montrait particulièrement attentif.

- Naruto Uzumaki, nous vous avons demandé de vous présenter à ce conseil pour une raison bien précise, déclara Koharu. Nous aimerions avoir quelque informations concernant vos capacités, suite à votre participation à l'examen chuunin.  
- Si ce n'était que ça, vous auriez pu vous rendre dans les archives pour obtenir son databook, fit remarquer Tsume.

Les membres shinobis du conseil, hormis Danzo, hochèrent la tête, pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec cette dernière déclaration. Les civils, eux, étaient légèrement hors discussion, n'étant pas suffisamment informé sur la partie shinobi de Konoha.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que Naruto Uzumaki a été convoqué, tempéra Homura. Toutefois, notre question est légitime. Il se trouve que nous avons effectivement été chercher son databook dans les archives. Justement, le voici.

Homura posa le document sur la table. Un à un, les chef de clans purent lire les données inscrites. L'expression de chacun refléta le surprise. Seul Danzo ne prit pas la peine de le lire, il connaissait déjà son contenu. Les civils le lurent également, histoire de donner l'impression qu'ils comprenaient, mais il n'en était rien. Naruto ne disait rien, mais un léger sourire était affiché sur son visage. Lorsque tout le monde eut prit connaissance du document, la perplexité remplaça la surprise.

- Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agisse du bon databook ? demanda Shikaku Nara.  
- Absolument, confirma Koharu.  
- Mais ce databook ne contient absolument rien, protesta Hiashi Hyuga.  
- D'où notre question première: quelles sont les capacités de Naruto Uzumaki ?  
- Il s'agit certes d'une question légitime, intervint Tsume, mais quel est le rapport entre les capacité de Naruto et la raison de ce conseil ? Je doute que ce soit juste un problème de databook vierge.  
- Certes, admit Koharu, mais nous aimerions entendre la déclaration de Naruto Uzumaki avant de vous en dire plus.  
- Soit, se résigna Tsume.  
- Rien à redire, décréta Hiashi.  
- Cela semble convenable, considéra Inoichi.  
- J'approuve, décida Choza.  
- De même, se contenta de dire Shikaku.  
- … approuva Shibi.  
- Je suis assez curieux, admit Danzo.

Les autres chefs de clans approuvèrent à leur tour. Les membres civils du conseil hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de finalement donner leur accord. Alors, tous se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui afficha un air neutre.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.  
- Ce n'était pas une demande, fit Koharu. C'est un ordre du conseil. Naruto Uzumaki, nous vous ordonnons de nous révéler vos capacités.

La montée du ton de la doyenne ne plut pas au blond. Il dit d'une voix froide:

- Je le répète, je n'ai rien à dire.  
- Êtes-vous conscient que vous jouer votre carrière, en vous opposant au conseil, Naruto Uzumaki ?  
- Je ne joue rien du tout. En revanche, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi le conseil s'acharne sur un pauvre genin pour tenter de lui extorquer ses secrets.

Ces paroles firent effet. Les membres du conseil se mirent à murmurer entre eux, ce qui exaspéré autant Koharu que Danzo. Homura était pour sa part légèrement contrarié, mais sans plus. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à ce que Naruto ne leur oppose une quelconque résistance.

- Nous ne tentons nullement de vous extorquer vos secrets, tempéra Homura. Nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi vos compétences ne sont pas fichées dans les archives.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé directement, dans ce cas ? demanda l'Uzumaki d'un ton faussement naïf.  
- Nous auriez vous répondu ? Savez-vous seulement pourquoi votre databook est vierge ?  
- Affirmatif pour les deux question.

Nouvelle surprise pour le conseil. Naruto Uzumaki jouait avec eux. Inoichi et Tsume durent retenir un éclat de rire. Même Shikaku et Hiashi ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant l'intrépidité de ce jeune genin. Les civils, les doyens et Danzo, pour leur part, n'appréciaient que très moyennement l'audace du blond.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre, dans ce cas, demanda Koharu, sarcastique.  
- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa Naruto. Bien, si mon databokok est vierge, c'est parce que les données me concernant ont été effacé.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est un crime de faire cela. Qui a osé falsifier les archives ?  
- Est-ce vraiment important ? souffla l'Uzumaki, blasé.  
- Oui, expliqua Homura. Celui qui a effacer ton databook pourrait recommencer. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise.  
_''Le coupable sera sévèrement puni.''_ songea Koharu, dissimulant sa satisfaction.  
- Il y a peu de risque, révéla Naruto. La personne en question est décédé.  
- De qui s'agissait-il ?  
- Je pense que vous le connaissez tous. Il s'agit de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Le silence s'installa. L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de chaque personne présente. Était-ce la vérité ? Cela semblait tellement improbable.

- Pour quelle raison Hiruzen-sama aurait-il fait une telle chose ? Demanda Danzo, suspicieux.  
- Parce que je le lui ai demandé, expliqua Naruto comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde.  
- C'est illogique, décréta Koharu. Nous pensons plutôt que c'est vous, Naruto Uzumaki, qui avez falsifier votre propre databook. Un crime d'une telle ampleur est puni par la peine capitale. Nous vous...

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus acéré. Il poussa un léger sifflement, qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tous, il déclara:

- Sérieusement ? Vous me condamnez à mort comme ça, sans la moindre preuve ?  
- Votre culpabilité ne fait aucun doute, Naruto Uzumaki, décréta Koharu. Vous osez prétendre que notre défunt hokage ait pu faire une chose pareille. En affirmant une telle chose, vous bafouez sa mémoire.  
_''C'est quoi ce délire ?''_ se demanda Naruto.  
- Je ne prétends rien, je relate les faits. Si la réponse ne vous plaît pas, ne posez pas la question.  
- Petit impertinent, siffla la vieille doyenne. Naruto Uzumaki, les preuves sont contre vous. La falsification de documents confidentiels de son propre village est passible de la peine de mort. Comme vous êtes un genin, la sentence aurait été moindre, mais comme vous vous entêtez à nier l'évidence et qu'en plus vous portez atteinte à la mémoire de notre sandaime hokage, la peine restera maximale.  
- Les preuves sont contre moi ? Persifla Naruto. Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un accord oral entre Hiruzen et moi, mais j'ai une preuve de la vérité.

Les deux doyens se figèrent. C'était impossible. Ils avaient épluchés tous les documents, mais n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve de l'affirmation du blond. Il devait bluffer, c'était évident.

- Quelle genre de preuve ? Demanda Koharu avec suspicion.  
- Du genre irréfutable. Si vous le désirez, je peux aller la chercher.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, s'empressa de dire la doyenne. Dîtes nous elle se trouve et nous enverrons une équipe d'Anbu la récupérer.  
_''Et la détruire.''_ précisa mentalement Koharu.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Les membres du conseil suivaient l'échange avec intérêt. Certains, en particulier Inoichi et Tsume, qui connaissaient personnellement l'Uzumaki, trouvaient étrange l'acharnement des doyens. Et cette histoire de peine de mort... Seuls les plus grands déserteurs de Konoha étaient soumis à cette sanction, et seulement après un vote majoritaire du conseil. C'était pour cette seule raison que les deux chefs de clan n'avaient pas encore protesté. Tant que le vote n'était pas demandé, il était préférable d'analyser la situation. Malgré cela, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

- Je serais ravi de vous fournir cette preuve.  
- Bien, dit Homura. Ou se trouve-t-elle ?  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à Ichiraku ramens.  
- La preuve est dans un restaurant ? s'exclama Koharu, incrédule. A un endroit visible par tous ?  
- Pas vraiment. Vu l'heure, elle doit probablement être ailleurs.  
- Une seconde, demanda Homura. La preuve se déplace ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Eh bien, c'est assez simple, expliqua malicieusement Naruto. La preuve que vous devez trouver est Anko Mitarashi.

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois dans la salle du conseil. Anko Mitarashi... En plus d'être un excentrique, doublée d'une sadique, elle était l'une des kunoïchis, et des shinobis en général, les plus fidèles au sandaime hokage. Cette annonce ne plut pas du tout aux deux doyens. Ils réfléchirent à toute vitesse, pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire à la situation qu'ils avaient eux-même créés.

- Euh... Et bien... commença Koharu.  
- Vous vouliez une preuve de la véracité de mes dire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Naruto.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Nous irons chercher Anko Mitarashi, soupira la vieille femme, même s'il est peu probable qu'elle se trouve au village. Connaissant le caractère de cette femme, elle est probablement en mission.  
- Elle est au village, affirma Naruto. Elle était avec moi au moment ou les Anbus sont venu me chercher. Elle n'a pas pu partir en mission entre-temps.

Koharu et Homura retinrent un soupir d'exaspération. Naruto, sans même s'en rendre compte, les poussait dans leurs retranchements. D'autant que, plus la conversation durait, plus le bond se montrait suspicieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Presque tous les membres du conseil avait l'avait remarqué. L'Utatane fit appeler une équipe d'Anbus, ceux ayant escortés l'Uzumaki, et leur demanda de leur ramener Anko Mitarashi. Ils firent un salut militaire, avant de s'éclipser.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, silencieuses, tandis que les doyens cherchaient un moyen de mener à bien leur plan. Le plan qu'ils avaient conçu, si simple au départ, se compliquait de plus en plus. Que Naruto ait ou non falsifié son databook importait peu, car ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Ils voulaient autre chose, et avait choisi cette excuse parce qu'ils pensaient que le blond ne pourrait apporter aucune preuve du contraire. Mais contre toute attente, il se retrouvait avec une preuve que les doyens ne pouvaient faire disparaître. L'Uzumaki était-il excessivement prudent, ou au contraire était-il juste incroyablement chanceux ? A moins que ce ne fut encore autre chose...  
Finalement, Anko arriva. Elle était de méchante humeur, n'aimant pas être convoqué par des Anbus. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Avisant Naruto, et le regard sombre qu'il arborait, la femme-serpent devina que la raison de sa convocation n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Anko Mitarashi, déclara Homura, vous avez été convoqué ici en tant que témoin potentiel sur une affaire importante.  
_''Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux le vieux débris ?''_ se demanda Anko.  
- Quelle affaire ?  
- C'est au sujet de... commença Naruto.  
- Silence, intima Koharu. Le suspect n'est pas autorisé à parler pour éviter d'influencer le témoin.  
- Le suspect ? s'énerva le blond. Je ne suis suspect qu'à vos yeux, doyens de Konoha.  
- C'est amplement suffisant. A présent, Anko Mitarashi, nous allons vous poser une question. Vous devrez y répondre en toute honnêteté.  
- Je vous écoute, soupira la femme-serpent.  
- Il semblerait qu'un accord aurait été passé entre Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama et Naruto Uzumaki. Il s'agirait d'un accord probablement oral et strictement confidentiel. Sandaime-sama est malheureusement dans l'incapacité de nous confirmer cette information, et la parole de Naruto Uzumaki, étant suspecté, n'a pas de valeur judiciaire.  
_''Non mais regardez les.''_ songea amèrement Naruto._ ''On me demande de venir pour une simple information, et me voilà au milieu de mon propre procès. Qu'essaient-ils de savoir ?''_  
- Nous désirons savoir, poursuivit le doyen, si vous avez connaissance de cet accord.  
- Oui., se contenta de déclarer Anko, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quel était-il ? Et pourquoi êtes vous au courant si cet accord était uniquement entre sandaime-sama et Naruto Uzumaki ?

La Mitarashi se raidit. Koharu sourit mentalement. Homura avait été subtil, s'arrangeant pour poser les questions sans révéler d'information. Ainsi, il vérifiait qu'Anko possédait réellement la preuve que Naruto affirmait qu'elle possédait. En parlant, il n'affirmait rien, se contentant d'émettre des suppositions. La femme-serpent et l'Uzumaki échangèrent un regard rapide. Le blond hocha lentement la tête et la juunin soupira:

- L'accord passé entre Hokage-sama et Naruto Uzumaki est le suivant: en échange d'un service, Hiruzen-sama effaçait toutes données concernant Naruto Uzumaki.

Le conseil fut surpris de cette déclaration. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne croyait vraiment à cette version des faits. Tous avaient pensé que ce n'était qu'une couverture à une autre raison, plus logique. Penser que cela était vrai... C'était surprenant, et le mot était faible. Homura toussota:

- Bien. A présent, répondez à mon autre question.  
- Pourquoi je suis au courant de cet accord ? C'est simple, j'étais directement concerné. Le service demandé à Naruto par sandaime-sama nécessitait ma présence pour être effectué.  
- Quel était ce service ?  
- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, sourit Anko heureuse de pouvoir prendre l'ascendant sur la conversation.  
- C'est un ordre, décréta Koharu. Dîtes-nous en quoi consistait ce service.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour réclamer cela.  
- Dîtes-le nous, sinon...  
- Cela suffit, Koharu-san, intervint Tsume. Anko-san a répondu à vos questions. Connaître en quoi consistait ce service n'est pas nécessaire pour poursuivre. Il est évident à présent que Naruto est innocent.  
- Certes, convint Homura.  
- De toutes façon, Anko-chan n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche, révéla Naruto. Ledit service est un secret classé rang S. Personne dans cette salle n'a l'autorité pour nous obliger à le révéler.

Nouvelle stupéfaction. Inoichi jeta un regard en coin à l'Uzumaki. Encore un secret ? Mais comment un simple genin pouvait être autant nimbé de mystère ? Aucun juunin, pas même un chef de clan, ne l'était autant que Naruto. Mais sérieusement: Anko-_chan_ ? Ils se connaissaient en dehors des missions, de toutes évidence. Et d'une certaine façon, cela ne plut pas au père d'Ino. Certes, la Mitarashi était un peu vieille comparé à l'âge du petit blond, mais cela ne dérangerait pas si elle décidait de passer à l'action. Après tout, elle était sadique, égocentrique... Les autres membres du conseil avaient à peu près la même réflexion.

- Bien, conclut Naruto. Je suppose que puisque mon innocence a été prouvé, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. Anko-chan et moi-même allons nous retirer, à présent.  
- Une minute, Naruto Uzumaki, fit Koharu. Anko Mitarashi est autorisée à s'en aller, mais nous avons encore une question pour vous.

Anko salua ironiquement, avant de s'en aller, hautaine. Naruto se tourna vers la doyenne, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui faillit le faire frissonner.

- Quelle est cette question ?

Koharu ne répondit pas. A ses coté, Homura s'était reculé, sachant de toute évidence ce qui allait suivre. Naruto attendit, silencieux. Au bout de soixante secondes de silence, il finit par déclarer:

- Si vous ne me posez plus de question, je n'ai plus de raison de rester. Je m'en vais, à présent.

Il tourna le dos aux doyens et fit un unique pas vers la porte. La question fusa:

- Naruto Uzumaki, quelle est votre date de naissance ?

Le blond s'arrêta net. Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient enfin assemblées. Voilà pourquoi les deux doyens lui mettaient une telle pression. C'était pour cela que l'absence de données de son databook les avaient autant énervé. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils voulaient découvrir n'avait jamais figuré dedans à la base, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Sans se retourner, Naruto se mit à parler.

- C'était donc pour ça. Je trouvais ça étrange, cette insistance sur un simple genin. Ce genre d'acharnement n'est pas commun, surtout de la part des doyens eux-mêmes.  
- Naruto Uzumaki, s'entêta Koharu, veuillez nous communiquer votre date de naissance.  
- Mon nom doit vous écorcher la bouche lorsque vous le prononcez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sombrement Naruto, tout en approchant lentement sa main droite de sa poche à kunaïs, ce qui n'échapa à personne et fit se raidir l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Savoir qui je suis doit vous rester en travers de la gorge, pas vrai ?  
- Donne-nous ta date de naissance... Kyubi !

Aussitôt, Naruto se retourna et, plantant son kunaï dans la table du conseil, il hurla:

- Je vous interdit de m'appeler ainsi.

Mais les paroles de la doyenne provoquait déjà des murmures parmi les membres du conseil. Certains, les civils surtout, lorgnèrent Naruto avec suspicion, pratiquement avec haine. Le blond retint un soupir, il aura fallut d'un unique mot pour changer la vision que les gens avaient de lui. D'autant que sa réaction s'était faite plutôt violente. Il tenait toujours dans sa main le kunaï, de telle façon qu'il n'était possible de voir ni la garde, ni la partie encore émergée de la lame. Koharu et Homura semblaient plutôt satisfait de la situation, tandis que Danzo, pour sa part avait presque sursauté en entendant la nouvelle.

_''Est-ce possible ? Kyubi est vivant ? Naruto Uzumaki serait ce démon... Si c'est le cas, je dois me l'approprier. Mais avant d'agir, vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une fausse alerte. Laissons les évènements se dérouler, et voyons que qui en découlera...''_ songea Danzo.

- Tu as su échapper à notre surveillance ces quatre dernières années, Kyubi, admit Koharu, mais c'est terminé à présent. Un Anbu t'a repéré. Tu mourras, je peux te le garantir.  
- Alors ça y est, je n'ai plus le droit d'être vouvoyé ? se lamenta Naruto, essayant de conserver son sang froid. Dès l'instant ou vous avez découvert qui j'étais, vous avez tenté de trouver le premier prétexte pour me condamner à mort. Vous vous êtes précipité sans vous doutez une seule seconde que cela allait se retourner contre vous. Alors, en désespoir de cause, puisque vous avez été incapable de trouver un moyen légal de m'éliminer, vous me jetez une bombe à la figure, espérant qu'elle explose. Désolé, mais ça ne marchera pas.  
- Tu es dangereux, déclara Homura. Tu es une menace pour Konoha. De fait, tu dois être éliminer.  
- Moi, une menace ? Pendant que les shinobis du village se battaient pour stopper l'invasion, j'ai affronté seul Ichibi, et je l'ai vaincu. Et vous, pendant ce temps là, ou étiez-vous, chers doyens ?

Homura et Koharu grincèrent des dents mais ne dirent rien. Ils s'étaient terrés dans le bâtiment le plus proche, attendant que l'invasion cesse. Ils n'étaient ressortit que lorsque le bruit des combats avait cessé. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

- Une preuve de plus que tu es dangereux, démon. Tu apparais à l'instant même ou le sandaime rend son dernier souffle. Cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Avoue que tu avais l'intention de te venger du village.  
- En le sauvant de la destruction ?  
- Tu es une nuisance, poursuivit Koharu, tu es...

Naruto jeta un regard noir à la doyenne, qui s'immobilisa. Les yeux du blond étaient devenus écarlate à la pupille fendue. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, pour les membres du conseil. Le démon renard à neuf queues était parmi eux. Tous étaient sur leurs gardes. Pourtant, ils ne ressentaient pas l'atmosphère oppressante qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver en présence d'une telle entité. Les shinobis n'y comprenaient plus rien. Les civils, pour leur part, ne s'encombraient pas de telles pensées parasites. Pour eux, Naruto était Kyubi, un danger absolu.

- Vous me considérez comme un nuisance ? siffla Naruto. Vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il de vous, les doyens ? Vous dévoilez des secrets de rang S comme vous lancez des shurikens. Et bien soit, puisque vous avez jetez une bombe, je vais l'amorcer.  
- Tu... commença Homura.  
- Je quoi ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ? C'est vous qui avez dévoilé le secret, pas moi. Alors autant que ceux qui ont entendu sache toute la vérité. Ce n'est que justice.  
- Ceci est un ordre, déclara Koharu. Nous interdisons à Kyubi de prendre la parole en public et allons sur le...  
- Vous voulez me faire taire ? Vous n'y avez même pas réussi lorsque je suis né. Vous tous vivez grâce au sacrifice de mon père, et vous osez me considérer comme un paria. Pour quel motif ?

Les chefs de clan se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne faisait partit du conseil, treize ans plus tôt. C'était leur père, ou leur mère, qui y siégeait. Ils ignoraient donc de quoi parlait Naruto, mais pas Danzo, et encore moins Koharu et Homura. Le blond poursuivit:

- Peu importe. Vous voulez me considérer comme étant Kyubi ? C'est d'accord. Dans ce cas, veuillez assumer pleinement les conséquences de cette décision.  
- Quelles conséquences ? demanda Homura.  
- Vous n'en avez aucune idée ? s'étonna Naruto. Enfin voyons, Kyubi a été scellé dans le corps de Naruto Namikaze, mais ce dernier, à votre demande, n'a jamais existé, alors comme pourrais-je être celui que vous m'accusez d'être ?

Et voilà, la bombe venait d'exploser. Les shinobis fixèrent l'Uzumaki avec des yeux incrédules. Était-ce possible que ce fusse la vérité ? La ressemblance physique était présente, mais ce qui convainquit surtout les chefs de clans fut le regard fuyant des doyens. Inoichi comprenait à présent sa discussion avec le sandaime, sur les origines de Naruto. C'était tellement évident, à présent. Mais les civils n'étaient pas prêt à accepter cela aussi facilement.

- Soit vous dévoilez la présence de Kyubi au monde, auquel cas vous serez obligé de révéler mon ascendance, termina Naruto, soit vous m'oubliez, ainsi que mon Biju. C'est à vous de choisir. Vous ne pourrez pas m'éliminer, alors prenez au moins une décision réfléchie.

Koharu et Homura se questionnèrent longuement du regard, réfléchissant intensément. Le compromis de Naruto ne leur convenait pas, ils le voulaient mort, pas invisible. Mais avant de pouvoir trouver une solution convenable, Tsume Inuzuka prit la parole:

- Peu importe les conséquences, Naruto est mon fils. De ce fait, il est sous la protection et la responsabilité du clan Inuzuka. Quiconque s'en prendra à lui sera considéré comme ennemi de notre clan.

Les doyens furent mortifiés. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Naruto Uzumaki bénéficie également de la protection et du soutien du clan Yamanaka, déclara Inoichi, de par ses fiançailles avec ma fille, Ino. Qui il est vraiment n'y changera rien.  
- Par solidarité avec le clan Yamanaka, décréta Choza, le clan Akimichi offre également sa protection à Naruto Uzumaki.  
- Galère... marmonna Shikaku. Par solidarité avec les clans Yamanaka et Akimichi, le clan Nara offre également sa protection à Naruto Uzumaki.

L'alliance Ino-Shika-Cho, rien que ça... Ajouté au clan Inuzuka, cela faisait quatre clans qui protégeaient Naruto, même si pour deux d'entre eux, c'était par amitié entre les chefs de clan. Le visage des doyens s'étaient décomposés, mais le coup de grâce fut porté au moment ou Hiashi Hyuga se leva.

- Pour les services rendus au clan Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki bénéficie désormais de notre protection.

Naruto ne sut pas dire si Hiashi parlait du soutien moral qu'il avait apporté à Hinata lors de son combat contre Neji, ou du fait qu'il avait permis la réconciliation entre le Soke et le Bunke. En tout cas, les doyens frôlèrent la crise cardiaque. C'était plutôt intéressant à observer, mais il fallait comprendre les circonstances. Un shinobi bénéficiant de la protection de cinq clans, c'était du jamais vu. Trois avaient été le maximum, et seulement lorsque l'alliance Ino-Shika-Cho prenait parti. Autrement, c'était rare que même un clan offre sa protection à une personne extérieure. Cette fois-ci, Koharu et Homura ne pouvaient plus agir contre Naruto. Pas sans briser l'harmonie au sen du village. Ils déglutirent:

- Très bien... Nous t'oublions, Kyubi, aussi longtemps que tu ne feras pas de vague.  
- Merci...  
- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir ainsi !

C'était un civil qui venait de prendre la parole. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Ce démon ne peut pas être le fils du yondaime, c'est impossible.  
- Vraiment ? minauda Naruto.

Il lâcha alors le kunaï qu'il avait toujours dans la main, révélant un manche orné d'inscription de fuinjutsu, ainsi qu'une lame à trois branche. Pas besoin d'être un shinobi pour reconnaître le kunaï-balise de Minato Namikaze. L'homme pâlit, mais s'entêta:

- Ce n'est pas une preuve. Ce démon peut très bien l'avoir conservé après avoir tué le yondaime, il y a treize ans.  
- Vous voyez ? s'exclama Naruto en fixant les doyens. C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai jamais dévoilé la vérité, alors même que je la connaissais. Les personnes étroites d'esprit ne la supporte pas. Dans ce cas... Ninpo: Rasengan !

Une orbe de chakra bleuté apparut dans la paume de Naruto, qui mit sa main bien en évidence, afin que chacun puisse la voir. Ceci était la preuve indiscutable de l'ascendance de l'Uzumaki. Le rasengan était la signature du yondaime, au même titre que l'hiraishin, mais le blond préférait ne pas dévoiler sa maitrise de ce jutsu. Il y avait déjà trop de chance que des informations filtrent. Le civil avait encore plus pâlit, tentant vainement de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais ce fut Naruto qui reprit la parole. Stoppant sa technique, il déclara à l'homme:

- Je me souviens de toi. Il y a sept ans, tu n'étais encore qu'un simple marchand, bien loin de ta position d'aujourd'hui. Tu voyageais constamment entre les villages et souvent, dans la foret bordant Konoha, ton groupe et toi vous faisiez attaquer. Pourtant, vous n'avez jamais reçus de pertes, ni même la moindre blessure.  
- Comment... commença le civil.  
- Chaque fois que vous arriviez sain et sauf au village ou à la lisière de la foret, vous remerciiez l'esprit du yondaime, qui selon vous, vous protégeait. Peu de personnes savent qu'en réalité c'était moi qui veillait sur vous. Si vous considérez encore que je suis un monstre, cela ne me gène pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à renoncer à tous les bénéfices que vous avez engendré ces dix dernières années. Bien sur, vous perdrez votre position au sein du conseil. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment me haïr pour ce que je suis, alors que c'est grâce à moi que vous vous trouvez face à moi aujourd'hui.

Puis s'adressant au reste des civils.

- C'est valable pour vous tous. Si vous me considérez comme un monstre à bannir, vous devrez renoncer aux dix dernières années de bénéfices que vous aurez obtenus, car c'est grâce à moi s'ils existent.

Il regarda tous les membres du conseil, en particulier les civils, les uns après les autres, s'assurant que chacun avait compris le message. À voir la façon dont ils détournaient le regard, c'était le cas. Tout le monde n'était pas prêt à accepter cette vérité, que représentait Naruto, mais ils ne pouvaient plus la nier. Le blond s'assit à la place du Hokage, mais étrangement, personne ne s'en offusqua. Il émanait actuellement de lui un tel charisme, une telle présence, que de le voir assis à la place du sandaime semblait presque approprié. Après tout, il était le fils du yondaime, que cela plaise ou non à certains membre du conseil.

_''Une fois le conseil clos, rends-toi sur le toit...''_  
_''Kurama ?''_  
**_''Ce n'était pas moi.''_**  
_''Shadow ?''_  
_''Non, mais c'est tout comme...''_  
_''Comment ça ?''_  
_''Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu y sois confronté si tôt.''_  
_''Confronté à quoi ?''_  
_''A l'autre partie de mon pouvoir.''_  
_''Ton œil droit ?''_  
_''Oui. Il est ici, quelque part... Il tente de manipuler ton esprit.''_  
_''Il y arrive ?''_  
_''Non, le pouvoir de mon œil gauche annule celui de mon œil droit.''_  
_''Qui s'en sert ?''_  
_''Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié qui me l'a prit... Et ça peut être dangereux de lui obéir.''_  
_''J'ai peut-être une idée...''_

Naruto exposa son plan. Shadow et Kurama écoutèrent en silence. Cela ne leur plaisait pas, mais l'idée était bonne, et méritait d'être essayée.

**_''Sois prudent.''_** fit Kurama.  
_''Aucun problème.''_

Reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait dans la salle du conseil, il vit que tout le monde l'observait, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part. Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la passer, il fit une pause et déclara:

- Au fait, je ne sais pas comment cela se passe lors des autres conseils, mais, au vu du nombre de secrets de rang S révélés, vous vous doutez que rien ne doit filtrer. Ce serait... regrettable, que des informations concernant mes capacités ou mes origines soient dévoilées. Pas la peine non plus de mentionner mon combat contre Shukaku. Oubliez mon identité, ne me considérez plus comme Naruto Namikaze. Dès l'instant ou je franchirais cette porte, je ne serais plus qu'un shinobi anonyme, sans prétention ni ambition. Je ne suis que Naruto Uzumaki.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla. Le silence s'installa, une fois de plus. Ce fut Homura qui le brisa en premier:

- Est-ce moi, ou bien venons-nous de nous faire menacer par un genin ?  
- Il est légèrement prétentieux, mais ne fait de mal à personne, intervint Danzo avec amusement. De plus, il a raison sur un point. Les secrets de rang S devront rester secret. Nous sommes en période de crise, et effrayer les habitants est la dernière chose que nous désirons faire.  
- Je trouve qu'il ferait un bon Anbu, réfléchit Shibi à haute voix. Il a le même mode de pensée et la même dévotion envers le village.

Ce ne fut pas tant les paroles de l'Aburame que le simple fait qu'il ait ouvert la bouche qui surprit le conseil. En presque cinq ans de présence en tant que chef de clan, il n'avait participé de sa propre initiative qu'une dizaine de fois, et jamais il n'avait prononcé une phrase aussi longue. Finalement, Koharu commença à trouver l'atmosphère étouffante, et déclara:

- Bien, puisque personne ne trouve rien à ajouter, cette session du conseil est désormais close.

Aussitôt, les membres du conseil se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Les civils étaient plutôt mécontents de cette session, mais ne pouvaient contester la décision...

* * *

Naruto se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment, exactement comme la voix inconnue le lui avait intimé. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, avant que finalement quelqu'un approche.

_''Surtout, ne montre aucune surprise, aucune émotion. Rien de plus qu'une légère passivité dans le regard. C'est ainsi que ceux soumis à mon pouvoir réagissent.'' _expliqua Shadow.  
_''Il m'a l'air dangereux, ton pouvoir... Tu es sur qu'il s'en sert contre moi ?''_  
_''Oui. Je suis actuellement en train de le bloquer. Ne parles que lorsqu'il te pose une question.''_

- Je vais te prier de m'accompagner. Nous discuterons en chemin.  
- Oui... répondit Naruto d'une voix trainante et passive.

Naruto se retourna et observa la personne qui lui faisait face: Danzo Shimura. Son visage aussi rigide qu'un masque, il attendit une réaction de l'homme, qui l'invita à marcher à coté de lui.

- Bien. Comme tu le sais certainement, je me nomme Danzo Shimura.  
- Oui , Danzo... sama.  
- Tu es très obéissant. J'aime ça. J'ai de grands projets pour toi. Plusieurs membres du conseil ont remarqué que tu avais des prédispositions pour devenir Anbu. J'aimerais t'offrir une chance de faire tes preuves.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je suis certain que tu seras...

Un gargouillement interrompit sa tirade. Le ventre de Naruto venait de faire des siennes. Danzo, qui ne s'y attendait pas, ne parvint pas à retenir un léger rire.

- Je suppose que l'on peut discuter de cela autour d'un bon repas. Qu'aimerais-tu manger ?  
- Ramens...

Naruto jouait un jeu dangereux, alors s'il pouvait prendre du bon temps, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Danzo l'emmena dans un restaurant isolé, loin de la grande place. Les ramens avaient un goût assez fade, bien loin de la saveur indescriptible présente chez Ichiraku. Malgré tout, l'Uzumaki mangea de bon cœur. Danzo, pour sa part, ne toucha pas les siens.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, poursuivit Danzo, je suis certain que tu feras un bon Anbu.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Avec Kyubi, je pourrais constituer la troupe d'Anbu la plus puissante de Konoha.

Naruto fit bien attention à ne pas se crisper. Le moment allait bientôt arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, ou de minutes.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, se contenta de marmonner le blond.  
- Bien. Je pense que tu as fini de manger, à présent.

Ce n'était pas le cas, il lui restait encore presque la moitié de son bol. Il s'apprêta à répliquer.

_''Ne le fais surtout pas !'' _lui intima Shadow._ ''Il utilise mon pouvoir en se servant d'un dérivé. Au lieu d'utiliser un ordre, il suggère. Cela donne l'impression que la personne fait un choix par elle-même, alors qu'en fait elle est manipulée.''_  
_''Super...''_  
- Oui... Que faisons-nous, à présent ?  
- Suis moi.

Danzo se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de Konoha. Le Shimura préférait éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Si un des clans ayant juré la protection de Naruto les apercevaient ensemble, cela serait fortement dommageable pour lui. Aussi, au lieu de l'emmener dans son QG, il préféra le conduire dans une base secondaire, à l'abri des regards. Le blond, derrière Danzo, sourit. Le moment était venu.

- Finalement, je pense que je vais rentrer... marmonna-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi lasse.

Danzo fronça son unique sourcil visible. Il n'avait pas relâché la pression sur l'esprit du genin, il n'aurait pas du changer d'avis aussi facilement. Il recommença:

- Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi de me suivre.  
- J'ai encore faim... Je pense que je vais retourner manger avant de continuer...

Exaspéré, Danzo se retourna et arracha le bandage de son œil droit.

- Il y a de la nourriture là ou je t'emmène. Je suis sur que tu apprécieras, petit démon.

Un phénomène se produisit alors, de manière totalement inattendu. Le temps sembla se figer, et perdre de sa luminosité. Les couleurs se ternirent. Lorsque Naruto croisa le regard du sharingan présent dans la pupille droite du vieil homme, le sien se mit à réagir, apparaissant dans son œil gauche. Tous deux se mirent à luire. Une image fantomatique de Shadow apparut alors, tel un hologramme, à l'orée du champ de vision du blond. A coté de Danzo, le même phénomène se produisit, mais le corbeau qui apparut ne ressemblait qu'à une simple ombre. Les deux illusions s'attirèrent mutuellement, avant de se transformer en deux masses informes, qui fusionnèrent. Lentement, quelque chose émergea de cette étrange brume. C'était une personne. Cheveux noirs mi-longs, indisciplinés et légèrement ondulés, il avait également les yeux sombre. Cela, ajouté à son aura, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Un Uchiwa. Il devait avoir seize ans, dix-sept au maximum.

- Bonjour, Naruto, déclara l'adolescent.  
- Shadow ? demanda le blond, incrédule.  
- Oui. Ceci est ma véritable forme. Mon nom est Shisui Uchiwa.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en désignant les alentours.  
- Ceci est un genjutsu. De mon vivant, j'en étais le plus puissant utilisateur de mon clan. Pratiquement personne ne pouvait les déceler, et encore moins les rompre.  
- Il ne risque donc pas de se réveiller ?  
- Aucune chance, répliqua Shisui avec un léger sourire. C'est toi qui est sous genjutsu. Tout ce qui se passera ici ne durera qu'une fraction de seconde dans la réalité.  
- Pourquoi, ou plutôt, comment es-tu parvenu à reprendre ta forme initiale ?  
- Lorsque j'ai confié mon œil à Itachi, ce qui provoqua ma mort, j'ai utilisé une technique personnelle pour enfermer mon âme à l'intérieur. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé sans corps dans une si petite chose. Ma conscience était somnolente, sous la forme de Shadow. C'est pour cela que mes souvenirs étaient confus. Pour les retrouver pleinement, et ainsi me réveiller, il fallait que je sois confronté à mon œil droit. C'était une condition pour transmettre mon héritage.  
- Tu vas redevenir Shadow, une fois que j'en aurais terminé ?  
- Non, maintenant qu'un hôte m'héberge et que je suis éveillé, je peux conserver ma véritable apparence indéfiniment.  
- Utile... Attends une seconde ! Tu as dit que tu étais une âme ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai... geignit Naruto. Ça veut dire que je dois partager mon esprit avec toi, en plus de Kurama. A ce rythme, je vais finir par devenir schizophrène. Rassurez-moi, il n'y a pas d'autres âmes en moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
**_''Euh... Absolument pas !''_ **Déclara Kurama, avant de marmonner de façon inintelligible** _''Juste deux pseudo-consciences qui te transmettront un message en temps voulu... ou pas.''_**

Shisui sourit. De toutes évidence, il entendait Kurama aussi bien que Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je resterais spectateur de ta vie. Je t'enseignerais juste comment utiliser mes pouvoirs et t'aiderais lors des combats. Au fait...  
- Quoi ?  
- Ta nouvelle apparence te plait ?  
- Quelle apparence ?  
- Kurama t'en a parlé, je m'en souviens. Une nouvelle apparence disponible depuis que tu as éveillé mon sharingan.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, avoua Naruto.  
- Tu es en train de l'observer en ce moment même.

Cette déclaration fit hausser les sourcils du blond. Ainsi, il pouvait prendre l'apparence de Shisui... Revenant à la conversation, il demanda:

- Combien de temps dure le genjutsu ?  
- Je peux le maintenir encore quelques minutes. Pourquoi ?  
- Je voulais savoir... Ce que je vais faire, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, c'est ton œil après tout.  
- Plus maintenant. Et ton idée me plait bien. Je te laisse carte blanche.  
- Merci.

Shisui hocha la tête et dissipa le genjutsu. Cela le fit disparaître, mais le blond sentait toujours sa présence, dans son esprit. Le temps reprit alors son cours normal. Le sharingan de Naruto s'était désactivé de lui-même. Danzo ne l'avait visiblement pas aperçu, en dépit de son propre sharingan, probablement à cause du genjutsu de Shisui.

_''Maintenant !''_ songea l'Uzumaki.  
- Danzo-sama, j'ai changé d'avis.  
- Bien.  
- Je voudrais vous donnez quelque chose, pour vous remercier.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ceci.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, Naruto sortit et jeta un objet en direction de Danzo, qui le rattrapa au vol. Le portant à hauteur de regard, il l'examina. C'était un kunaï-balise du yondaime. Le Shimura ne comprit que trop tard ce que cela signifiait. Naruto disparut et se téléporta au contact du chef de la ''Ne'', la main droite placé sur le sharingan de Danzo.

- Fuinjutsu: Seimon !

La main de Naruto s'illumina. Danzo voulut réagir, mais trop tard. Le sceau du blond était gravé dans sa pupille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sale démon ? Hurla le Shimura.  
- J'ai gravé un serment dans votre œil. Vous ne pourrez plus vous servir de ce sharingan autrement que pour défendre Konoha. Si c'est pour votre bénéfice personnel, l'œil de Shisui restera inerte.

Danzo se figea. Comment connaissait-il le nom de l'ancien propriétaire de ce sharingan ?

- De plus, poursuivit Naruto. Le sceau est ancré dans la réalité. Seul celui qui l'a apposé peut le retirer. Ne tentez pas de le briser, car vous détruiriez votre pupille au passage.  
_''Seimon possède également une dernière fonction, mais il n'est pas utile de te dire laquelle, Danzo...''_  
- Maudit sois-tu... grogna Danzo.  
- Ah oui, j'ai faillit oublié de vous dire... Quand je dis défendre Konoha, c'est un peu vague. Vous ne pouvez plus, désormais, tenter la moindre action contre un shinobi loyal de Konoha. Ce qui inclut ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu et fuinjutsu. Si vous passez outre cet ordre, vous le regretterez. Enfin, si vous essayez, vous comprendrez. Ça ne vous tuera pas, rassurez-vous. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je vous laisse le sharingan de Shisui. Vous ne le méritez vraiment pas.  
- Tu vas me le payer, grogna Danzo. Genjutsu: Koto Amatsuka...

Il s'interrompit et tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Son sharingan se révulsait, tandis que son oeil gauche était fermé à cause de la souffrance. C'était comme si un ouragan s'était formé dans son cerveau, balayant toutes ses pensées et que son cœur s'était transformé en volcan inondant ses veines de lave en fusion. C'était la pire sensation que Danzo eut jamais connu. Il aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que de supporter cela une seconde de plus. Enfin, cette douleur cessa et le Shimura parvint à se mettre à se relever, le souffle court. Naruto ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à regarder sa main. Lors de la chute de son opposant, le blond avait accidentellement touché quelque chose, là ou devrait se trouver le bras droit du chef de la Racine. Il avait eu un flash décrivant la fonction d'un des fuinjutsus les plus répugnants qu'il ait jamais vu. Et ce qu'il dissimulait était encore pire.

_''Sasuke ne doit jamais découvrir cela.''_ décida Naruto. _''Il serait prit de folie s'il découvrait que certains sharingans de son clan ont été greffé sur le bras de Danzo... Dix sharingans, sans compter celui de Shisui, ça veut dire au moins cinq personnes que Sasuke a connu. Il ne pardonnera jamais à Danzo un tel acte, et comme il fait partie du conseil, cela se répercutera automatiquement sur le village. Bon, je me fais sans doute du souci inutilement... Mais à quoi peut bien servir un tel bras ?''_  
_''C'est une préparation.''_ révéla Shisui.  
_''Une préparation ? A quoi ?''_  
_''A un kinjutsu du clan Uchiwa, nommé Izanagi. C'est un genjutsu si puissant qu'il abolit pendant l'espace d'un instant la frontière entre l'illusion et la réalité. En échange de quoi, une pupille de l'utilisateur, possédant le sharingan,se fermera à jamais. En toute logique, un Uchiwa ne peut s'en servir que deux fois, au risque de devenir aveugle, mais Danzo a repoussé cette limite à dix utilisations. Mon œil est trop précieux pour être sacrifié, d'où sa présence en lieu et place de son propre œil.''_  
_''Quelle monstruosité... Mais bon, même s'il utilise Izanagi, il ne pourra pas se défaire de mon fuinjutsu. J'ai bien fait de l'ancrer dans la réalité. Et c'était quoi la technique qu'il voulait utiliser contre moi ?''_  
_''Koto Amatsukami. Le pouvoir qui rend mes yeux si spéciaux et précieux. C'est le genjutsu le plus puissant qui existe à l'heure actuelle. Il possède deux formes. Avec le simple sharigan, il s'agit d'une puissante suggestion qui influe sur le mode de pensée de la cible. Avec le mangekyu sharingan, en revanche, il s'agit d'un ordre absolu. La cible sera conscient de tout, mais ne pourra se soustraire à l'ordre implanté en lui. Si l'ordre est de se suicider, il le fera, peu importe ses efforts pour l'empêcher. Si l'ordre est de déserter ou de provoquer une guerre, il en sera de même. En ce monde, il n'existe probablement personne capable de briser le Koto Amatsukami.''_  
_''Et une telle technique n'est pas référencé comme kinjutsu ?''_  
_''Non, mais il y a malgré tout un prix à payer. Après chaque utilisation du Koto Amatsukami, mes yeux ont besoin de plusieurs jours pour pouvoir le réutiliser sous la forme basique du sharingan, et presque dix ans pour la forme mangekyu.''_  
_''J'aurais trouvé effrayant qu'un tel pouvoir puisse être utilisé à volonté. Bon, il est temps d'en finir avec Danzo...''_  
- Je vous avais prévenu, murmura Naruto au Shimura. Vous en prendre à un shinobi loyal envers Konoha provoquera cela systématiquement. En revanche, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez contre les nukenins ou les shinobis de villages ennemis. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vais vous dire: vous êtes peut-être un shinobi de Konoha, mais je ne tolère pas toutes vos méthodes. Aussi longtemps que nos chemins ne se croiseront pas, je vous laisserais agir. Je ne suis qu'un genin anonyme, après tout...

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Danzo enrageait, sans le montrer le moins du monde. Il fallait absolument qu'il étudie ce fuinjutsu, pour savoir s'il pouvait le briser ou s'il serait obligé d'utiliser Izanagi pour le retirer. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur le sujet. Les paroles du blond laissaient sous-entendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas, peu importe les méthodes employées. Il avait beau être un genin, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas sous-estimé le Shimura. Ce sceau, dans l'œil du chef de la Racine, était d'une complexité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, et l'endroit ou il avait été placé était stratégique. En admettant qu'il parvienne à le briser, il perdrait son précieux sharingan, c'était plus que certain. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que l'Uzumaki ait commis une erreur dans le scellement. Mais Danzo n'y croyait pas trop. Malgré lui, il éprouvait un léger respect pour ce démon, ou plutôt pour ses capacités. Il ne s'étonnait plus, à présent, qu'il ait voulut faire disparaître toutes traces de ses pouvoirs. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait probablement fini comme Shisui.

_''Tu es peut-être un shinobi de Konoha, mais je ne tolère pas certaine de tes méthodes...''_ songea Danzo avec un certain amusement.

Telle était une des déclarations les plus récurentes de Hiruzen Saurtobi à son encontre. Et c'était très similaire à ce que venait de dire Naruto. Le Shimura en était certain à présent, cet enfant, en plus d'être le porteur de Kyubi, était également celui de l'espoir des générations passées. Il représentait l'avenir. Mais le voleur de l'œil de Shisui était bien décidé à trouver un moyen pour l'influencer en sa faveur. Et si ses pouvoirs étaient bridés par le fuinjutsu seimon, il lui restait toujours son charisme personnel...

* * *

Quelque part au pays de l'eau, une personne releva la tête brusquement. Il venait de sentir quelque chose, au plus profond de ses tripes, une sorte de désir subit et incontrôlé le poussant à se diriger vers une destination précise. D'une certaine façon, cela tombait bien, car il avait à faire là-bas, de toute façon. Se levant, il quitta la grotte dans laquelle il s'était abrité. La lueur du soleil éclaira ses vêtements. Il portait un long manteau noir à col haut, parsemé de nuages rouges aux contours blanc, lui dissimulait l'intégralité du corps à l'exception de son visage et de ses mains. Sur sa tête, un énorme chapeau de paille traditionnel maintenait sa tête dans l'ombre. On ne pouvait voir chez lui que deux marques distinctives: une bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit gravé du kanji _Shu_, symbole de la couleur pourpre, ainsi que ses yeux rouges qui brillaient derrière son chapeau de paille. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe lesquels, on pouvait y voir trois magatamas dans chaque pupille: le sharingan.

Il avisa son binôme, assis un peu plus loin. Il portait la même tenue que son compagnon, noire avec des nuages rouges. La grande différence entre eux deux, outre leur stature respective résidait dans l'énorme épée que portait cet homme. Il avait aussi la particularité physique de ressembler davantage à un requin qu'à un homme et semblait sourire en permanence. Lorsque l'homme aux sharingans s'approcha, son collègue demanda:

- Alors Itachi, on fait quoi ?

Itachi Uchiwa leva la tête, révélant les cernes sous ses yeux.

- On part en voyage, Kisame. Direction Konoha !

* * *

Alors ? Comment était-ce ?

Oui, je l'ai fait. Après toutes les improbables inventions que j'ai imaginé, voila une nouvelle façon de ressusciter les morts. Et pas n'importe laquelle, car j'annonce d'ores et déjà la couleur: Shisui s'ajoute au Harem Naruko. Ouais, je suis un psychopathe et tout ce qui va avec, et je vous promet que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. L'histoire se fera de plus en plus improbable et palpitante.

ps: Je veux des avis, des commentaires, des critiques... Le prochain chapitre se fera un peu attendre, alors faîtes des suppositions.


	21. La vie continue

C'est vraiment à la dernière minute, mais me revoilà.

Ce chapitre qui m'a donné de nombreuses difficultés de par son contenu, est plus long que ce que j'avais initialement prévu.

Je vous préviens d'avance: vous serez déboussolé et excité. Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 20: La vie continue..._**

La pluie tombait drue. Le ciel, uniforme, était d'un gris sombre. Pourtant, en dépit des apparences, la journée venait à peine de commencer. D'un autre coté, ce temps était on ne pouvait plus approprié. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour des funérailles de Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime hokage de Konoha. Sous l'orage constant, le village au complet pleurait la perte de cet homme tellement respecté. En ce jour de deuil, le village semblait avoir cessé de vivre. Tout les habitants, à l'exception d'un seul, affichait sa peine. L'exception était Naruto. Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant, il en était simplement incapable. Son système lacrymal n'était pas défaillant, seulement, le blond ne savait pas comment pleurer. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Shisui tentait bien de lui expliquer ce qu'on était censé éprouver, pour faire une façade, mais le résultat n'était pas du tout concluant. A cause de cela, nombre de villageois, et même de shinobis, en dépit du code ninja, lui jetait un regard noir à travers leurs larmes. D'autres, surtout ceux qui le connaissaient, songeaient qu'il était tout simplement trop choqué pour admettre la réalité. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout...

A l'exception des Anbus, qui assuraient la protection du village, tous les shinobis étaient réunis devant la dépouille du sandaime hokage, silencieux. L'atmosphère était lourde, à la fois d'émotion, de solennité et d'autre chose de plus indéfinissable... La cérémonie funéraire était le dernier hommage que les vivants faisaient à un mort, et tous tenaient à ce que ce soit parfait, surtout pour Hiruzen Sarutobi. Il avait été, après tout, l'homme qui avait été hokage le plus longtemps dans l'histoire du village.

La cérémonie, qui avait commencé à huit heures ce matin là, dura douze heures. Une veillée était organisé par les civils, mais les shinobis, eux, ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser la léthargie gagner le village. Ils repartirent en mission le soir même. Les genins, eux, avaient quartier libre. Ainsi, Naruto décida de poursuivre sa routine. Son grand père de cœur était mort, mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à ressentir cette perte. Cela était soit dû au conditionnement shinobi, soit à l'instinct régissant la loi du plus fort... Ou peut-être un peu des deux. Le blond se retrouvait donc attablé chez Ichiraku, à dévorer des ramens, tandis qu'il écoutait une énième dispute entre Shisui et Kurama.

_''Même si Naruto est un shinobi, cette absence de peine est anormale.''_

_**''Pas vraiment. Sa vie à l'état sauvage l'a endurcit. Instinctivement, il aura compris que la mort fait partie intégrante du cycle de la vie. Il n'a donc pas de raison d'être attristé.''**_

_''Il reste un enfant.''_

_**''Et alors ?''**_

_''C'est perturbant...''_

_**''La seule chose que je trouve perturbante, à l'heure actuelle, c'est qu'un mort soit parvenu à s'auto-ressusciter pour finalement rester une simple âme en peine dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien.**_

_''L'âme en peine, elle t'emmerde ! D'autant que cela s'applique à une certaine autre _personne_, si je puis dire...''_

_**''Humpf, c'était un coup bas, ça.''**_

_''Tu l'as cherché.''_

_**''…''**_

_''Autre chose ?''_

_**''Peut-être... Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Il y a plusieurs mois, un peu avant que Naruto se transforme en Naruko pour la première fois, tu m'avais révélé ta véritable identité.''**_

_''C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.''_

_**''C'est ce que je pensais. Enfermer ton âme dans ton œil était une bonne idée à la base, mais comme pour toutes choses, il y a un prix à payer. Tu conservais toutes tes connaissances aussi longtemps que tu restais en sommeil, mais dès l'instant ou ta conscience a commencé a émergé, tu t'es retrouvé surchargé de tes propres souvenirs.''**_

_''Et ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?''_

_**''Je pense que tu as en quelques sortes compresser ta mémoire pour ne rien perdre de toi-même, mais que du coup, tu as perdu l'accès à certains de tes souvenirs, aléatoirement. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne te souvenais plus de Danzo, qui t'avais volé ton œil, ou qu'en seulement quelques mois tu as oublié ton propre nom, avant de finalement te le rappeler. Je pense que tu souffres d'ailleurs toujours de ce problème, même maintenant que ton âme s'est reformé.''**_

_''J'en doute.''_

_**''Vraiment ? Alors fais-moi une démonstration de ton répertoire de ninjutsu.''**_

_''Facile !''_

A l'intérieur de l'esprit de Naruto, Shisui composa une suite de mudras et tenta de lancer une technique raiton. Il ne se passa rien Fronçant ses sourcils, l'Uchiwa tenta plusieurs autres jutsus, doton, raiton et katon. Après plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux, il parvint finalement à lancer une simple boule de feu. La technique la plus basse de son affinité la plus développée. Le brun observa le résultat de sa technique, confus.

_''Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?''_

_**''C'est ce que je disais. Tu te souviens de tes jutsus, mais plus de comment malaxer ton chakra pour les lancer. C'est encore là, quelque part en toi, juste profondément enfoui.**_

_''Mais j'ai promis à Naruto de lui apprendre mes techniques. Je fais comment maintenant ?''_

_**''Pour le katon, je gère. Pour le reste, on verra en temps voulu.''**_

_''Tu aimes avoir le monopole de son attention, ou tu es simplement anormalement possessive ?''_

_**''Je suis un Biju, ça devrait répondre à ta question.''**_

_''C'est ce que je craignais...''_

Pendant cette ''passionnante'' conversation, Naruto était resté concentré sur ses ramens, oublieux du monde. Toutefois, il n'était pas certain d'aller bien. Depuis une heure qu'il était attablé, il n'avait vidé que deux bols, bloquant sur son troisième. Il se contentait de remuer les nouilles d'un air absent. De son coté, Teuchi observait avec inquiétude son plus fidèle client, craignant qu'il ait trouvé à redire sur son plat pourtant parfait. Après quelques minutes, le vieil homme comprit finalement que sa cuisine n'était pas en cause. Le blond avait simplement la tête ailleurs.

- Tout va bien , Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum ? Ah, oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Teuchi s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. Naruto Uzumaki, le ventre sur patte, n'avait pas faim ? Était-ce une blague ? Le regard vide du blond semblait indiquer que non., ce qui était autrement plus inquiétant. Le genin soupira, avant de décider de régler sa note, étonnamment légère, puis de quitter le restaurant. Shisui et Kurama avaient cessé de se chamailler en se rendant compte de l'état de leur hôte. Eux avaient compris ce qui lui arrivait. Naruto n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais il avait réellement été affecté par la mort de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Il ne le pleurait peut-être pas ni n'affichait sa peine, comme les autres shinobis, mais il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le croyait et le laissait croire. Sa perte d'appétit en était une preuve irréfutable. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentèrent de le réconforter. Ça aurait été admettre avoir découvert ses pensées les plus enfouies et inconscientes. Ça aurait aussi été tenter le diable, car ni Shisui, ni Kurama, ne savaient comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils laissèrent donc à contrecœur Naruto à ses pensées. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs, en cet instant, l'esprit aussi stérile qu'un désert. Il ne se sentait pas mal, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Il était présent, tout simplement. Physiquement du moins. La seule chose dont il avait plus ou moins conscience, était qu'il évitait Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi. Même Ino et Anko n'avaient pas réussi à rester en sa compagnie plus de quelques minutes, tant il était distrait au cours de cette dernière semaine. Et ça, c'était quand par miracle l'un d'eux parvenait à le trouver, car la plupart du temps, il était aussi visible qu'un courant d'air. Au vu de son état d'esprit, il était probablement heureux pour l'équipe n°7 qu'elle n'ait pas eu de mission jusqu'à présent. L'Uzumaki errait à travers les rues de Konoha, sans réel objectif.

Perdu dans le désert de son esprit, Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère douleur au niveau du postérieur, il secoua le tête avec confusion. Reprenant pleinement conscience de la réalité, le blond constata qu'il était sur les fesses. Était-il tombé ? Et si oui, comment ? Non, la bonne question était pourquoi.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? demanda une voix.

- Non c'est bon. répondit Naruto. C'est ma faute. Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Le blond leva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur et se figea. Non, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il reçut comme un électrochoc. La personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était un homme. Il était grand, probablement un mètre quatre-vingt. Son apparence rendait impossible de lui donner un âge précis, mais si une approximation devait être faite, on lui aurait donné une vingtaine d'années. Pourtant, sa présence, ainsi que sa gestuelle, trahissait un âge autrement plus avancé. Les cheveux de cette personne, naturellement désordonnés et atteignant les épaules, étaient blond, aux reflets écarlate, à l'exception de deux mèches noires qui lui encadrait les yeux. Ceux-ci, de couleur bleue, étaient d'une profondeur inimaginable. Au plus profond de ce regard, on pouvait y déceler une fermeté soigneusement dissimulée, propre aux guerriers ayant connus le champ de bataille à de trop nombreuses reprises et voulant les oublier. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, ils étaient d'une douceur et d'une compassion désarmante, comme si la moindre souffrance d'autrui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il semblait avoir tout vu, tout enduré, et être encore là pour pouvoir en parler. Ce genre de regard incitait facilement les gens à se confier à lui, comme à un confident. Son visage, aux traits intemporels, affichait un air nostalgique, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir, ou une période de sa vie, heureux et malheureusement révolu. Naruto avait déjà vu des personnes âgées arborer la même expression lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur jeunesse. Un demi-sourire était présent sur ses lèvres.

Les vêtements de cet homme étaient de bonne facture, sans pour autant donner l'écrasante impression de richesse que certains nobles appréciaient. Son haut était composé d'un simple T-shirt noir moulant sans manche, sous une veste rouge sombre rappelant vaguement celles des chuunins et des juunins sous leur gilet. Toutefois, si c'en était une, elle était personnalisé, car en dépit de la couleur, il y avait d'autres différences avec les vestes officielles. La première était qu'elle semblait plus confortable que pratique: pratiquement aucune poche pour y ranger quoi que ce fut, faible épaisseur ne protégeant absolument pas des coups reçu... La seconde était la customisation pour le moins visible de cette veste. En effet, le col de cet étrange blond était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure orange rappelant celle d'un renard. Cet effet de style était très similaire à celui du nidaime hokage, Tobirama Senju, si on remplaçait son armure bleue par une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée. Le bas de celle-ci était composée d'un pantalon au moins aussi moulant que le T-shirt, sans artifice. De même que pour le haut, le confort et la liberté de mouvement primait sur la praticité. En complément de cette tenue, cet homme portait un long manteau orange bordé de flammes noires représentées sur le contour. Au centre était présent un unique et énorme kanji ''shinobi'', inscrit en blanc. Le tout pouvait sembler prétentieux, mais il n'en était rien.

Toutefois, à la surprise de Naruto, l'homme ne portait ni étui à shurikens, ou kunaïs, ni rien s'apparentant de près ou de loin à une arme. L'Uzumaki en fut surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, car avec une telle apparence, il s'était attendu à en voir au moins une. Peut-être même un sabre, mais non ! C'était comme s'il affirmait par sa simple présence qu'il refusait de blesser qui que ce soit. A moins que ce ne fut un expert en taijutsu, comme quelques rares cas à ne pas citer dont les noms étaient Gaï Maito et Rock Lee. Tout à sa contemplation, qui dura un centième de seconde, Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la présence de cet homme étrange. Il aurait put aussi bien être une illusion qu'un courant d'air ou un fantôme. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit du plus petit des deux blonds était que son opposant était cool, mais pas du tout discret. Pourtant, personne ne lui jetait un regard, comme s'il n'était pas là, ou alors trop banal pour en valoir le coup d'œil.

- Il nous arrive à tous d'être distrait, révéla l'homme en aidant Naruto à se relever. Mais pour un shinobi, et même s'il est dans son propre village, il lui faut savoir gérer ses priorités.

- C'est vrai... acquiesça Naruto qui commençait seulement à prendre conscience de son état. Je ferais plus attention.

L'homme acquiesça en souriant, avant de poursuivre son chemin, disparaissant au premier détour d'une rue. Naruto fronça alors les sourcils. Kurama était anormalement silencieuse. Ce n'était pas normal. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour le taquiner, mais là rien. Silence radio !

_''Kurama ? Ça va ?''_

**- NARUTO UZUMAKI ! **Hurla Kurama.

Elle venait de prendre de force le contrôle du corps du petit blond. En treize ans de cohabitation, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Les yeux désormais rouge sang à la pupille fendue, elle se précipita dans la direction qu'avait pris l'homme en partant. Elle se retrouva confrontée à une ruelle déserte. Refusant d'abandonner, elle sauta sur le toit et sonda les environs. Aucune trace de ce mystérieux individu. Il s'était comme évaporé. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto décida d'intervenir.

_''Kurama !''_

_**''Quoi ?''**_ grogna-t-elle.

_''Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te ferais signaler que tu viens de soumettre mon corps à ta volonté. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié.''_

_''Tu veux que je l'y déloge ?''_ demanda un peu trop innocemment Shisui en enclenchant ses sharingans.

_''Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais j'attends des explications, Kurama.''_

_**''Je n'ai pas le droit de...''**_

_''D'en parler ? Je connais la chanson, tu me l'as déjà servie. Mais après ce que tu viens de faire, tu vas être obligée de me fournir des explications solides. J'écoute.''_

Kurama soupira avant de rendre le contrôle de son corps à Naruto.

_**''J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te demander ton autorisation, mais en le voyant, j'ai perdu tout sens de le rationalité. Cette rencontre était si inattendue que j'ai réagi trop tard...''**_

_''Qui était-ce ?''_

_**''…''**_

_''Kurama...''_

_**''Bon très bien ! Il s'agit de mon passé. Une personne dont je t'ai déjà parlé, mais sur laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de m'étendre.''**_

_''Qui était-ce ?''_

_**''Shukaku t'en a également parlé. Il s'agit de ton homonyme: Naruto Uzumaki. L'homme que j'ai connu il y a un peu plus de deux mille ans.''**_

Naruto se crispa. Cette annonce inattendue avait provoqué en lui une puissante sensation qu'il avait déjà rencontré mais jamais expérimenté: la jalousie. Le blond fut le premier surpris par l'intensité de cette émotion. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Kurama se montrait souvent si excessive dans ses paroles.

_''Et donc ?''_ demanda Naruto, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa jalousie.

_**''Et donc le voir m'a surpris. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.''**_

_''Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?''_

_**''Pas du tout. Je voulais seulement savoir ce qu'il devenait. Ça fait deux mille ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, après tout.''**_

_''Tu penses qu'il... Enfin... Tu sais...''_

_**''Qu'il sait que je suis scellé en toi ?''**_

_''Oui...''_

_**''Probablement. Quand je l'ai connu, il semblait tout savoir de moi et de mes frères. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, c'était rageant.''**_

_''Tu étais suspicieuse à son sujet ?''_

_**''Au début oui. Surtout qu'il ne parlait que très peu de lui-même. Et puis il a disparut. Au cours des deux millénaires qui ont suivit, personne n'a plus entendu parler de lui, mais, parfois, l'un de nous le voyait de loin, qui observait notre vie. On pense qu'il restait à l'écart de toute civilisation. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Au fil du temps, cependant, j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Lorsque j'ai eut trois cents vingt ans, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que mes connaissances personnelles devenaient supérieures à celles du commun des mortels. Lentement, cela a commencé à m'isoler du reste du monde. Moi et mes frères avons commencé à inspirer la crainte. Nous vivions éternellement, et notre savoir était une source de pouvoir redoutable. Certains ont vu en nous des armes potentielles et, s'inspirant de Rikudo-sama, ils ont commencé à imaginer des méthodes pour s'approprier nos pouvoirs. Les prémices de ce qui deviendra par la suite les junchurikis venaient d'apparaitre. Mais nous étions encore trop fort pour eux, à ce moment là. De plus, nous bénéficions du soutien et de la protection de mes enfants: les Uzumaki. Ce n'est qu'il y a une centaine d'années que les shinobis sont devenus suffisamment rusés pour parvenir à nous sceller. Ça a commencé peu après l'apparition des villages caché. Naruto, celui de mon époque, je pense qu'il est resté à l'écart parce qu'il avait pressentit ce qui allait arriver. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué, car il ne voulait pas prendre part à une nouvelle guerre. Lorsque j'ai compris cela, j'ai cessé de le soupçonner et de lui en vouloir. J'avais enfin compris ce qu'il représentait.''**_

_''Et que représentait-il ?''_

_**''Je ne peux pas le dire.''**_

_''Bon... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi le nom de ton clan est Uzumaki ?''_

Kurama sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir.

_**''C'est assez compliqué. Je pense que c'est un hommage à ton homonyme. A l'époque, j'aurais nié cela, prétendant que j'agissais sur un coup de tête, mais avec le recul j'ai fini par admettre que c'était la vérité. J'avais beau le soupçonner, je le respectais également beaucoup. De plus, il était présent, ce jour là, m'observant de loin. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. C'est peut-être ce qui a influencé ma décision. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, il est celui qui m'a appris à aimer les humains. Après tout, en dehors de moi, aucun de mes frères n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Pas à ma connaissance du moins.''**_

Naruto durant cette déclaration, avait manqué de s'étouffer.

_''Tu l'aimais !''_ comprit-il, tellement stupéfait qu'il n'en était même pas jaloux.

Kurama ne répondit pas. Naruto n'était pas sur de la signification de cette absence de réponse, peut-être n'y en avait-il pas. Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à se contenter de cette explication. A moins que...

_''Dis-moi, Kurama, tout ce que tu m'as raconté... Est-ce la vérité ?''_

Ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, pas en intégralité. Pourtant, Kurama déclara:

_**''Oui.''**_

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Son instinct venait de lui hurler que cette affirmation était un mensonge. Toutefois, il ne releva pas, trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute. Shisui, pour sa part, avait écouté la conversation avec attention. Il adorait voir Kurama mal à l'aise, au moins autant qu'elle pour lui. L'Uzumaki sentit les vibrations de satisfaction de l'Uchiwa, qui contrastaient avec celles d'entêtement de Kurama, et il sentit tout d'un coup un grand poids lui peser sur les épaules. Retenant un soupir, il se décida à retourner chez lui, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir apaiser les tensions naissantes entre les deux entités partageant son corps. Après tout, il était normal, sinon logique, qu'un porteur du sharingan ne s'entende pas avec un biju...

* * *

Sur le toit du bâtiment du Hokage, un homme était présent. Accroupi contre la rambarde de sécurité, il regardait un point précis à l'aide d'une longue vue. Ses cheveux anormalement longs recouvraient partiellement le rouleau géant accroché dans son dos. Leur pointe frottaient légèrement contre le sol. Ses yeux, à demi plissés, brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Le carnet qu'il tenait en main, ainsi que le stylo qui le parcouraient, indiquaient qu'il était devant une source d'inspiration. Le zèle qu'il y mettait prouvait qu'il était écrivain, ou du moins qu'il était un passionné d'écriture. Brusquement, il poussa un gloussement lubrique. Ce que cet homme observait avec sa longue vue n'était ni plus ni moins que l'espace réservé aux femmes des bains publics. Journée normale dans une vie normale, selon la philosophie de Jiraya. Mais même s'il s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. La mort de son professeur le laissait légèrement abruti, même après une semaine. Pourtant, il continuait sa routine, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, car malgré tout la vie continuait...

Trop occupé à son travail, il décida de ne pas faire attention aux deux personnes qui s'approchaient. Il les connaissaient bien, et n'appréciait pas particulièrement leur présence. Les doyens, à leur grande époque, avaient été de fiers et puissants shinobis et pour cela, Jiraya les respectait. Mais depuis qu'ils siégeaient au conseil, abandonnant leurs anciennes fonctions, ils étaient devenues extrémistes, prenant des décisions radicales et parfois précipitées. De plus, en tant que sannin, il avait eu le privilège spécial d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière session du conseil. Et pour cela, il les détestait. Heureusement, Naruto avait su retourner la situation à son avantage, surtout grâce au soutien de plusieurs clans. Ce point-ci l'avait surpris. L'Uzumaki était soit un fin politicien, soit un rusé stratège, soit un chanceux de première. Dans tous les cas, il possédait un nombre certain de relations dans le village. Peut-être même plus que Jiraya lui-même... Mais bon, il ne s'en offusquait pas, ses contacts à lui étaient répartis à travers le monde shinobi. Son statut de sannin faisait office de laisser-passer dans le village de la feuille, compensant son manque de relations.

Ainsi donc, les doyens avançaient en direction de Jiraya, d'une démarche raide et, était-ce possible, hésitante. Koharu marmonnait à voix basse, tandis que Homura semblait à peine l'écouter.

- Comment, mais comment ? grinçait-elle. Comment le daimyo a-t-il put cautionner une telle décision ? Lui, hokage ? Quel délire... De tous, il était probablement l'un des plus mauvais choix. Et que fait Danzo ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis près d'une semaine. Il ne s'est même pas présenté à la convocation du daimyo. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de laisser ses propres problèmes passer devant le bien du village. S'il avait été là, je suis certain que la décision aurait été autre...

- Koharu... soupira Homura. Ce qui est fait est fait. La décision a été prise et le daimyo a approuvé. Ce sera lui. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est compétent.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Il n'a pas l'air compétent du tout.

Koharu avait dit cela en regardant Jiraya. Celui-ci poursuivait sa quête d'inspiration. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il craignait de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient et la raison de leur présence. Pourvu que...

- Encore à tes passe-temps douteux, Jiraya ? demanda Homura, avec un légère note amusée dans la voix.

- Cela n'a rien de douteux, c'est de l'inspiration. De toutes façons, Homura-san, vous êtes mal placé pour me juger, car je sais de source sure que vous suivez mes livres avec attention.

- Ahem... Oui... Il faut bien que quelqu'un de haut placé s'assure que tes livres respectent une certaine étique et censurer au besoin. Hiruzen était bien trop subjectif en la matière pour s'en occuper.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Jiraya.

Koharu, sentant que la conversation dérivait, décida d'intervenir.

- Nous ne sommes pas là en visite de courtoisie, Jiraya.

- Pour une surprise...

- Bref, continua-t-elle avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, Jiraya, le conseil du village a décidé de te nommer Hokage.

Le sannin ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas. Si Homura ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la situation, Koharu, elle, semblait mal à l'aise. L'avait-il écouté, au moins. Déjà qu'elle avait été obligé d'annoncer la nouvelle, avec laquelle elle n'était pas du tout d'accord, voilà maintenant que le candidat refusait de donner sa réponse. Et dire que certains shinobis du village seraient prêt à tout, même à mourir, pour avoir ce privilège...

- Jiraya ! s'agaça la doyenne. Nous attendons ta réponse.

- Allons, Homura-san, nous savons tous les trois que je ne suis pas fait pour ce poste. Je suis un libre penseur. Le titre de Hokage et les responsabilités qu'il comporte ne convienne pas à une personne comme moi.

- En fait, expliqua Homura, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande. Le daimyo lui-même a approuvé ta candidature. Parce que tu es un sannin, et l'élève du sandaime, cela fait de toi la personne la plus apte à occuper ce poste.

- En réalité, il y a une personne plus qualifiée que moi.

- En admettant que ce soit le cas, le daimyo ne veut que toi.

Jiraya sourit avec bonne humeur.

- Faux. Ce que le daimyo souhaite, c'est un sannin, un élève du sandaime. Quelqu'un qui poursuivra son œuvre. Et il se trouve justement qu'il y a une autre personne pouvant répondre à ces critères. La sannin Tsunade. En plus d'être l'élève de Hiruzen, elle est la petite fille de Hashirama Senju, shodaime hokage. Autrement dit, elle est directement lié aux trois premiers hokages, et indirectement au quatrième. Cela fait d'elle la personne la plus à même de remplir la fonction de godaime hokage.

- Hmm... Oui, admit Homura après quelques instants de réflexion. Mais il y a un tout petit problème. Tsunade Senju demeure introuvable pour nos services. Personne ne sait ou elle se trouve actuellement.

- Laissez-moi la chercher. Je saurais la trouver.

- Soit, décida Koharu trop heureuse de ne pas avoir Jiraya comme hokage. Trouve Tsunade Senju et nous ferons d'elle la godaime hokage.

Jiraya acquiesça. Finalement, tout le monde avait trouvé satisfaction: le sannin s'était esquivé, Koharu n'aura pas à voir un incapable à la tête du village et Homura avait son Hokage. L'ermite se leva, rangea son attirail, puis entreprit de quitter le toit du bâtiment. Il avançait au pas, car il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Au moment ou il allait quitter le champs de vision des deux doyens, il entendit Homura le prévenir:

- Ne prends pas trop ton temps. Konoha a besoin d'un Hokage. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui ne connait pas ses priorités.

- Mais nous savons tous les trois que tu peux être sujet à certaines... distractions.

- Si la distraction a de belles formes, ce n'est pas impossible.

- Dans ce cas, taches de ne pas être trop distrait.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. J'emmènerai quelqu'un pour m'aider à rester concentrer.

- Bonne idée, approuva Koharu. Tu pourrais prendre...

- J'ai déjà choisi, révéla sèchement Jiraya.

- Très bien...

Sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta le toit et partit à la recherche de son futur compagnon de route. En réalité, vu l'heure, Jiraya savait déjà ou se trouvait cette personne, mais pour le rejoindre, il allait devoir souffler un peu et surtout, se changer les idées...

* * *

A une centaine de mètres de chez lui, Naruto sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur son visage. Le touchant du bout des doigts, le blond vit qu'ils étaient légèrement teintés de rouge. Il saignait du nez. L'Uzumaki retint un gémissement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de choses. Foutue réaction hormonale ! Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Et depuis qu'il avait ouvertement défié Danzo, il était surveillé régulièrement par un Anbu de la Ne. Naruto soupira de dépit, car le fuinjutsu implanté dans l'œil volé par le Shimura, n'interdisait pas cela. Danzo pouvait librement faire surveiller qui il voulait, tant qu'il ne tentait rien contre qui que ce fut. Du moins, tant qu'il était fidèle à Konoha. Et le chef de la section clandestine tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une quelconque excuse pour le coincer. Pas qu'il trouverait quelque chose, de toutes façons. Mais à cause de cette surveillance, il ne pouvait pas se transformer librement en Naruko. C'était une information trop importante pour la laisser découvrir par Danzo. Et comme il n'y avait aucun dégagement de chakra, il ne pourrait pas faire passer cela pour un henge.

Se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui, ou il serait à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se rendit dans sa chambre, ferma les volets puis se transforma finalement. Ses hormones cessèrent leur réaction de rejet. Naruko poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son corps étaient encore légèrement fiévreux, mais doucement, redevenait stable. Du lait ! Une pulsion de la Benihime la faisait ardemment désirer ce breuvage, sans la moindre raison. Retirant son haut, à cause de la chaleur humide omniprésente, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit une bouteille. Elle but avidement, à même le goulot. Deux fins sillons blancs s'échappaient aux commissures de ses lèvres. Cela ne la gêna pas outre mesure, c'était même plutôt agréable de sentir cette fraicheur sur son visage et son cou. Il fallait avouer qu'en plus d'avoir plut toute la journée, il avait également fait particulièrement chaud.

Un hoquet de surprise la fit se retourner. Haku se tenait face à lui. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, il aurait encore du être à l'hôpital... En voyant La Benihime, le Yuki avait rapidement détourné le visage, mais Naruko avait clairement vu les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour en comprendre la raison. Se fut en se grattant distraitement le ventre que la lumière se fit en elle. Elle était toujours dans sa tenue d'homme, mais, comme elle avait enlever son haut, et qu'elle ne portait donc pas de sous-vêtements féminins, ses seins étaient à l'air libre. De plus, par un mystérieux hasard, les deux écoulements de lait avaient laissé autant de sillons sur son corps, mettant en valeur le relief de ses seins. Une goutte était encore en suspension sur son téton droit. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le sentir ? Étrangement, le lait venait de lui faire penser à un autre liquide blanc, qui aurait au moins autant sa place, ainsi répandu... Secouant la tête pour tenter de chasse cette pensée, elle reporta son attention sur l'androgyne, avant de soupirer. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à s'adapter à son corps de femme, elle en oubliait parfois que Haku était un homme. C'était... excitant. Non, Naruko n'avait pas pensé ça ! Impossible ! Quoique... Sous cette apparence, les pensées et les désirs de Kurama l'influençait d'avantage que sous sa forme masculine. Foutue perverse de renarde !

Souriant malgré elle de la situation, la Benihime s'approcha lentement de son ''ami''. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas totalement remis de leur dernière expérience partagé. Tout était dans le doigté, au propre comme au figuré. Elle l'enlaça précautionneusement par derrière, lui transmettant par ce geste ses intentions, pourtant claires. Haku se raidit, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

- Je veux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Naru... commença Haku mais fut interrompu d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

Appuyant ses seins nus contre le dos de l'androgyne, Naruko entreprit de commencer à retirer les vêtements de son compagnon. Elle commença par lui enlever son obi. Étant un dérivé d'une écharpe, la Benihime fut obligé de faire balader ses mains sur le corps du Yuki. Joueuse, elle en profita pour caresser le corps de l'androgyne, qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Il sentait qu'elle prenait son temps, qu'elle évitait toute brusquerie, cela le mettait en confiance. Ce fut au tour de son chignon d'être défait. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux retombèrent alors en avant, dissimulant ainsi son visage ainsi que ses rougeurs. Il se retourna et prit les mains de Naruko dans les siennes.

Ce contact l'électrisa. Elle se jeta sur lui et, d'un habile mouvement de jambes, le fit trébucher. Toutefois, au lieu de le laisser tomber, elle le prit dans ses bras. Spectacle étrange qu'une femme portant un homme comme une princesse, alors que d'ordinaire, c'était le contraire. Bon, il était à prendre en compte que l'homme ressemblait à une femme et que la femme était originellement un homme, mais quand même...

Ainsi, Haku fut porté jusque dans la chambre de Naruko. Toutefois, hypnotisé par le balancement régulier des seins fermes de la Benihime au dessus de son visage à chaque pas, il remarqua à peine quand il fut posé sur le lit. Ses yeux papillotèrent finalement lorsqu'il remarqua que la rouge lui avait retiré un nouveau vêtement: le haut de son kimono. Ses joues eurent tout juste le temps de prendre une teinte rouge plus soutenue, que son pantalon-jupe se retrouva au sol. En dessous, le Yuki portait un fundoshi, dissimulant parfaitement sa virilité.

_Lemon: on !_

_Amusée, Naruko caressa le tissu du bout des doigts, sentant les palpitations d'excitation de ce membre gorgé de vie. Se décidant finalement à cesser de torturer l'androgyne, la Benihime retira la culotte de Haku et prit la verge dressée entre ses mains. Titillant une dernière fois le pénis du Yuki, la rouge approcha sa bouche du gland humide de l'androgyne, avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement, avant de se cacher le visage. Naruko gloussa._

_- J'ai beau voir ton corps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Tu te comportes un peu trop comme une fille._

_- Et toi pas du tout comme tel. On dirait un garçon, c'est très perturbant tu sais._

_Pour toute réponse, Naruko serra légèrement la virilité de Haku, qui gémit de plus belle, d'une voix très féminine. Nouveau gloussement de la Benihime, qui ne commenta toutefois pas, préférant lécher la verge du Yuki. L'androgyne avait vraiment une voix sensuelle, quand il le voulait. La Benihime aspira littéralement le membre de son compagnon, avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va et vient. Dans le même temps, elle donnait de petits coups de langue. Haku, allongé sur le lit, se tortillait de son mieux, tandis qu'une intense chaleur commençait à monter en lui. D'un coup, il se cabra, tandis que la semence envahissait la bouche de la rouge dont le visage prit la même teinte que ses cheveux. Relevant la tête, elle avala le sperme, avant de regarder le Yuki avec une lueur fébrile dans le regard. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus._

_Voyant que ce dernier demeurait inerte, Naruko retint un soupir exaspéré avant de lui prendre les mains et de les poser sur ses seins. Toujours pas de réaction... Il les tenait fermement mais... il semblait hésiter à prendre les devants. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec un air légèrement sadique affiché sur le visage, elle se pencha vers la bouche de Haku, qui écarquilla les yeux. La rouge émit un petit sourire, lui lécha le bout du nez, mordilla sa lèvre tremblante, avant de redescendre sur son torse visible sous son haut entrouvert, laissant une petite trace humide au passage de sa langue. Cela fit finalement réagir l'androgyne, qui se releva brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre en position assise. Ses rougeurs étaient toujours présentes, mais moins intenses qu'auparavant. Prenant enfin une initiative, il prit Naruko par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La Benihime sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale._

_La jeune femme colla le visage de son compagnon contre ses seins, tandis que Haku entreprenait de lui baisser son pantalon, ce qui n'était pas facile dans la mesure ou elle était assise sur lui. Le Yuki approcha alors sa main de l'entrejambe de sa partenaire, avant de l'immobiliser et de la retirer. Naruko haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa rétractation. C'était probablement juste sa timidité naturelle qui venait de reprendre le dessus après une telle témérité. Toujours était-il que la rouge n'allait pas se satisfaire de si peu. Elle se releva légèrement et, attrapant la virilité de l'androgyne et entreprit de s'enfoncer dessus._

_A quelques centimètres seulement de la pénétration vaginale, alors que le moment était intense et envoutant, un tambourinement se fit entendre._

_Lemon: off !_

Haku sursauta, tandis que la Benihime se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils. Il était tard, qui donc pouvait frapper à la porte ? Non. La bonne question était: qui, parmi les personnes autorisées à pénétrer le domaine, pouvait frapper à la porte ?

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Naruko.

S'habillant en hâte et reprenant son apparence masculine, il se présenta à l'entrée. Il ne le montra pas, mais il ne manqua pas d'être surpris par la personne qui s'était présenté. Jiraya en personne. Comment avait-il pénétrer la barrière ? Le regard légèrement fuyant, il tentait de rester le plus immobile possible. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait qu'éprouver un immense respect pour le sannin, d'avoir réussit à purifier ses pensées et venir le voir chez lui. Pas parfaitement, visiblement, car à en voir les sillons présents à hauteur de ses gettas, il se faisait légèrement repousser par moment, sans brutalité, ni douceur. Il était même possible qu'il ne s'en rendisse pas compte.

- Salut Naruto ! s'exclama joyeusement Jiraya. J'espérais te trouver là.

- Vu que c'est chez moi et qu'il fait presque nuit, je pouvais difficilement me trouver ailleurs. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- En fait, je venais t'annoncer que je quittais le village temporairement, pour une mission spéciale en quelque sorte.

- Et ?

- Et étant donné que tu restes encore officiellement mon élève, puisque l'accord passé avec Kakashi et le sandaime est toujours d'actualité, je me devais de te prévenir.

- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, ero-sennin, et dîtes-moi la vraie raison de votre présence.

Jiraya sourit légèrement, tandis qu'il fut repoussé d'un mètre en arrière par la barrière de protection autour de la maison. Il avait réagit à l'entente de son surnom, visiblement. Toutefois, il avait réussit à reprendre pleinement le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Soit, décida-t-il. Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner.

- Et quelle est cette mission, exactement ? demanda le blond en réfléchissant.

- C'est un secret, chantonna le sannin. Mais comme je projetais de poursuivre mes pérégrinations à l'issue de cette mission, je me suis dit qu'elle représentait ta dernière chance de finir ton entrainement avec moi.

- Le Kuchiyose no jutsu des crapauds ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement. Je sais que tu es très doué en ninjutsu, aussi j'envisage de t'apprendre également une ou deux techniques.

- Combien de temps durera cette mission ?

- Difficile à dire. Facilement une semaine, peut-être deux. Mais elle peut également s'étendre sur plusieurs mois.

Naruto resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, analysant les données qu'il venait de trouver. Si Jiraya refusait de lui expliquer le but de la mission, il pouvait y avoir deux raisons. La première était que c'était une mission confidentielle nécessitant la plus grande discrétion. La seconde, était que le sennin, joueur, trouvait plus intéressant de le voir voyager à l'aveugle. Le fait qu'il voulait emmener l'Uzumaki pour un entrainement en parallèle, en plus d'indiquer un faible niveau de danger, privilégiait ainsi la seconde hypothèse. Finalement, le blond se décida.

- Je suis partant. En revanche, je souhaite apprendre une chose de vous, autre que le ninjutsu.

- Oh ? Quoi donc ?

- Je veux que vous m'appreniez l'art de l'écriture. Votre style d'écriture, bien qu'il soit utilisé pour des livres à l'intérêt douteux, est admirable. J'aimerais que vous m'en enseignez les bases.

- Voyez-vous ça, s'amusa Jiraya. Si jeune et déjà décidé à jouer dans la cour des grands. Mais dit-moi, Naruto, quelle est la raison de cet engouement pour la littérature ?

- Depuis cinq semaines que vous m'entrainez, vous n'avez eu de cesse de prendre des notes dans votre carnet. De plus, les écrivains et les maitres du fuinjutsu ont un point commun: ils se servent de leur imagination pour créer leurs œuvres. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour moi d'apprendre à mieux structurer mes idées. Cela rendra mes sceaux encore plus puissants.

Jiraya réfléchit à cette explication. C'était logique, en quelques sortes. En y repensant, il devait avouer que lui-même avait fait des progrès en fuinjutsu après qu'il soit devenu auteur. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Mais c'était logique. Toutefois, Orochimaru avait progressé dans sa maitrise de l'art des sceaux d'une façon différente: les expérimentations sur les êtres humains. Là encore, le point commun était l'imagination, et le serpent n'en manquait pas, même si c'était de façon relativement perverse. Si l'ermite des crapauds restait meilleur en maîtrise de sceaux que Naruto, c'était uniquement grâce à sa plus grande expérience. En puissance et en complexité, c'était tout juste s'il était au niveau de l'Uzumaki. Et voilà que le genin lui affirmait pouvoir encore progresser. Quelle était donc la limite de son potentiel ? Telle était la question à laquelle Jiraya se décida à trouver une réponse.

- Très bien. Durant ce voyage, je t'enseignerais également l'art d'écrire un bon roman, en plus de quelques ninjutsus pour ton répertoire. Mais je ne le ferais qu'à une seule condition. Achève d'abord ton apprentissage en invocation. Inutile de se disperser, sinon tu stagneras.

- C'est plus raisonnable, en effet, approuva Naruto en dissimulant une légère pointe de déception.

Cela faisait partie de ses talents de se disperser, et il apprenait rapidement malgré cela, ou plutôt à cause de ça et du kage bunshin. Mais dans la mesure ou les invocations étaient un lien du sang et le fuinjutsu un lien de l'esprit, dans les deux cas, user de clones s'avérait inutile, contrairement au ninjutsu et au taijutsu qui étaient un lien du corps.

- Nous partirons demain matin à huit heures précises. Rendez-vous à l'entrée du village.

- Soit.

- Bien, conclut Jiraya en se frottant les mains avec application. Puisque nous en avons terminé avec les formalités, venons-en au plus important. Est-ce que ta sœur est là ?

Le temps qu'il prononçasse cette phrase, la barrière l'avait repoussé au delà des limites de la résidence. Naruto secoua la tête avec découragement. Cet homme était irrécupérable. Un authentique pervers. Cette pensée le figea. Et lui, dans ce cas ? En repensant à ce qui s'était passé juste avant l'arrivée de Jiraya, il commençait à se poser des questions. D'une certaine manière, il l'était devenu, lui aussi. Et à un autre niveau que le vieux sennin. Surtout que Naruko agissait parfois comme Anko. L'une comme l'autre agissait par instinct, sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences. Du moins était-ce le cas lorsque la Benihime était envahie par ses hormones. C'était étrange comme pensée, mais pas vraiment déplaisant, enfin juste un peu.

_''Ne t'en fais donc pas autant. Au fait, d'ordinaire je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à la gent féminine, mais au vu des circonstances, laisse moi te dire que sous ta forme féminine tu es incroyablement sexy.''_

_''Est-ce vraiment le moment, Shisui ?''_

_''Bien sûr que oui.''_

_''Avec de telles pensées, c'est à se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas t'entendre avec Kurama...''_

_''C'est une des lois de la nature. De ce que j'en sais, et selon les dire de ta renarde de compagnie, le pouvoir des Uchiwa et des bijus possède la même origine, mais les deux n'étaient pas destinés à se retrouver face à face. Nous sommes comme deux faces opposées d'une même pièce, nous coexistons, mais nous ne sommes pas censés nous confronter.''_

_**''C'est qui la renarde de compagnie ?'' **ragea Kurama._

_''Et moi ?''_ demanda Naruto en ignorant volontairement la provocation.

_''Tu serais la tranche de cette même pièce, qui nous réunit envers et contre tout.''_

_''Tu sais être romantique, quand tu le veux, Shisui.''_

_''Transforme-toi en Naruko et redis-moi ça.''_

_''Crétin d'Uchiwa.''_ s'amusa l'Uzumaki.

Mais ce commentaire lui rappela que Haku l'attendait toujours dans sa chambre. Devait-il y retourner et finir ce qu'il y faisait, ou non ? Il réfléchit à la question pendant plusieurs minutes, sans parvenir à prendre de décision. Finalement, il se rendit dans sa chambre, se disant qu'il aviserait sur le moment.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le Yuki assis sur le rebord du lit. Il s'était rhabillé, mais avait laissé sa chevelure détachée. Peu importait la façon dont l'Uzumaki le regardait, il ne parvenait pas à le trouver viril. Pas habillé du moins... Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée hors de propos, il retint un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Au moins, l'androgyne lui épargnait le choix qu'il craignait de faire. Ce serait inapproprié de s'y remettre maintenant, d'autant qu'il s'était présenté à Haku en tant qu'homme. Mine de rien, il s'assit à coté de son ami. Celui ci était silencieux. Cela rappela à l'Uzumaki ce qui s'était passé à l'issue de leur première nuit ensemble. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère était légèrement moins tendue.

- Naruto, commença Haku, le visage dissimulé par l'ombre de sa chevelure, il faut que je te parle.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une crise de culpabilité.

- Non... C'est autre chose.

Curieux, Naruto attendit.

- Voilà... Je voulais te dire que j'allais bientôt quitter Konoha.

- Hein ? fit le blond avec incrédulité. Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Il le faut...

- J'ai été trop loin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Tu n'es pas en cause. Au contraire.

- Mais dans ce cas...

- Je suis venu à ta demande car tu avais besoin de moi cette fois là. Je suis ensuite resté pour te soutenir à l'examen chuunin car tu me l'as demandé. Lorsque la guerre a éclaté, j'ai retardé mon départ afin de soigner les blessés. Maintenant que leur vie n'est plus menacée, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de m'éterniser. C'est pour cela que je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi.

Naruto resta silencieux. Haku avait raison, il devait partir continuer sa vie, et ce serait de l'égoïsme que de le forcer à rester, surtout que le blond était en mesure de l'en convaincre s'il le voulait vraiment. De mauvaise grâce, il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain, lorsque les portes s'ouvriront, à sept heures.

- J'aurais bien aimé te demander de rester plus longtemps, mais je pars en mission pour une durée indéterminée demain matin. Ce serait injuste de ma part de t'obliger à rester dans ces conditions.

Ainsi s'acheva la conversation, les deux protagonistes ayant épuisés les sujets à aborder. Le lendemain, Naruto accompagna Haku jusqu'à l'entrée de Konoha. Ce fut un adieu stoïque, fort d'une promesse de se revoir bientôt. Une simple poignée de main suffisait. Toutefois, l'Uzumaki ne lâcha pas tout de suite le Yuki. Il observa intensément son camarade, qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Finalement, le blond le libéra en murmurant:

- Sois prudent. Je n'ai pas que des amis à Konoha. Comme tu fais partie de mes connaissances proches, mes ennemis deviennent également les tiens. Dans le village, tu étais en sécurité, mais lorsque tu franchiras ces murs, il se peut que tu sois pris pour cible. Si cela devait être le cas, préviens moi, compris ?

- Pas de problème ! assura Haku en frottant son épaule, là ou se trouvait le sceau de communication que Naruto avait inscrit à leur première séparation.

- Prends ça quand même, ordonna le blond en lui confiant un kunaï-balise.

- Merci, lui sourit l'androgyne en rangeant l'arme dans une poche de sa tenue.

Sur ce, avec pour tout bagage un simple sac composé de différents remèdes et de quelques vêtements de rechange, l'androgyne prit la route, sous le regard bienveillant de son ami. Malgré tout, Naruto était inquiet. Il n'avait pas mis en garde Haku sur un simple coup de tête. Le Yuki était un grand garçon, en dehors des doutes sur la légitimité du terme, et il savait se défendre seul. C'était un puissant combattant, même s'il n'était pas officiellement shinobi. Mais c'était justement pour cela que le blond s'inquiétait. N'étant pas affilié à un village, il était exposé à plus de menaces que le commun des ninjas. Et la menace ultime, selon l'Uzumaki, se situait ici même, au village de la feuille, sous la forme de la ''Ne''. C'était surtout ce que pouvait faire Danzo qui le rendait nerveux. Depuis leur rencontre, le genin était surveillé, la Racine n'avait donc pas pu louper l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Haku. Et si le sceau du seimon interdisait toute action contre une personne fidèle à Konoha, cela ne s'appliquait pas vraiment au Yuki.

L'androgyne n'avait de fidélité qu'envers deux choses, ou plutôt deux personnes: son défunt maitre Zabuza, et Naruto. Il était donc très indirectement lié au village de la feuille, ce qui l'immunisait temporairement face à Danzo. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le laissera pas sans surveillance et, si jamais il venait à se mettre en tort, d'après les critères du Shimura, la chasse commencerait. Et elle ne manquerait pas d'arriver, car le chef de la ''Ne'' possédait là une chance unique de trouver une faille dans le seimon. Si après avoir été capturé, Haku venait à parler, ce qui bien qu'un probable restait une possibilité, Danzo pourrait parvenir à passer outre le sceau. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Mais malheureusement, Naruto ne pouvait rien y faire. Plus il y pensait, plus l'Uzumaki trouvait le seimon insuffisant, pas assez structuré. Et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur le fuinjutsu. Car, il avait tout appris d'après des théories et son propre instinct, il n'avait eu aucun maître en la matière. Si on devait faire une comparaison, les sceaux du blond étaient sauvages, indisciplinés. C'était la marque de fabrique des Uzumaki, une puissante qualité, mais qui peut également devenir un défaut s'ils manquaient de logique. Ce qui était en partie le cas de Naruto, mais il était bien décidé à faire disparaître ce problème.

Il restait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Jiraya, que le genin mit à profit pour prendre son petit déjeuner chez Ichiraku ramens. Il décida de manger léger, seulement quatre bols, avant de retourner à l'entrée du village. L'ermite n'était pas encore présent. Faisant de son mieux pour rester patient, mais sans y parvenir vraiment, il faisait les cent pas. Il détestait s'ennuyer, l'inactivité allant à l'encontre de ses gènes Uzumaki. Le sannin arriva finalement, après un quart d'heure de retard. Cela provoqua un frisson d'inquiétude chez le genin, quelque chose de totalement irrationnel. Il venait de songer à une chose. Jiraya avait été le sensei du sensei de son sensei, Kakashi. Tenant compte du fait que ce dernier arrivait en moyenne avec deux heures de retard, et qu'il était un pervers, et que Jiraya arrivait lui aussi en retard, sa perversité n'étant pas à prouver, Naruto se demandait si ces deux critères étaient un héritage du mode d'entrainement inventé par le sannin. Misère, Jiraya avait été l'élève de Hiruzen, lui même pervers à ses heures... C'était certain à présent: entrainement, retard et esprit corrompu allaient de paire.

- Prêt à partir ? demanda le sennin, sortant ainsi Naruto de ses réflexions.

- Affirmatif ! déclara le blond, trop heureux de penser à autre chose.

- Bien, dans ce cas en route...

* * *

Le village de Konoha commençait tout juste à sortir de son sommeil. Les boutiques s'ouvraient, les unes après les autres, sans se précipiter. Devant un boutique de dango, qui accueillait déjà plusieurs clients, notamment deux personnes habillées d'un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouge et d'un large chapeau de paille, Kakashi attendait quelqu'un, adossé contre la façade. Mine de rien, il surveillait ces deux hommes. Deux jours plus tôt, le sannin Jiraya lui avait fait part de ses doutes au sujet d'une mystérieuse organisation nommée Akatsuki, dont l'objectif était inconnu. La description de la tenue de ses membres correspondait à celle des deux personnes attablées, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils en fassent partie. Après tout, quelle raison Akatsuki avait-elle de venir à Konoha ?

Alors qu'il attendait son élève, le juunin vit arriver deux personnes. L'une était brune aux yeux rubis, tandis que l'autre était brun avec pour signe distinctif une cigarette en bouche: Kurenaï et Asuma. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait la rumeur qui circulait parmi les juunin, mais aimaient passer du temps seuls ensemble hors mission, ce qui, pour la majorité des gens, revenaient en même. Ce jour là, par un concours de circonstance, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait à s'occuper de son équipe. Ils leur avaient donné une journée de congé pour récupérer du nettoyage et de la reconstruction du village, tache épuisante qui avait été confié par défaut aux genins de Konoha, les chuunins et les juunins ayant d'autres priorités.

Souriant sous son masque, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de les charrier:

- Kurenaï, Asuma, alors ça y est ? Vous sortez enfin ensemble ?

- Certainement pas, répondit un peu trop rapidement la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

- En fait, expliqua Asuma, Anko nous a ''gentiment'' demandé d'aller lui chercher sa commande de dango à l'autre bout de la ville. Tu la connais, si tu tiens à ta vie, ne pas la contrarier est primordial. Franchement, je ne connais personne qui aime autant manger des aliments portants son nom qu'elle.

- Moi si, murmura Kakashi.

Il pensait à Naruto. Entre lui et la Mitarashi, il se demandait lequel des deux avait la plus grande tendance cannibale.

- Et toi Kakashi, tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Asuma.

- J'attends Sasuke.

Dans la boutique de dango, l'un des deux hommes au manteau noir à nuages rouge se figea. Cela n'échappa pas à Kakashi, qui ne réagit pourtant pas. La personne qu'il attendait était finalement arrivée. Sasuke s'approchait nonchalamment, mais il avait du mal à conserver un visage stoïque, tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était extraordinaire. Il inspira un bon coup.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous soyez arrivé à l'heure, Kakashi-sensei.

- En fait je suis arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes, révéla fièrement l'homme à l'unique sharingan.

- Et il s'en vente en plus... Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous convoqué ?

- Peut-on en parler en prenant un thé ?

- Je n'aime pas ça. Pas plus que les dango ou le natto.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'avais oublié.

Dans la boutique de dango, les deux hommes avaient disparu. D'un regard, Kakashi fit comprendre à Kurenaï et Asuma ses intentions. Tous deux répondirent de la même manière et disparurent dans un shunshin. Sasuke jeta un regard interrogateur à son sensei, qui se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire œillé.

- Bon, je voulais te prévenir que Naruto est parti en voyage initiatique, pour une durée indéterminée. Du coup, j'ai pensé poursuivre ton entrainement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il attendait une réponse de son élève, qui prenait le temps de la réflexion. L'épouvantail connaissait d'avance la réponse, mais joua le jeu.

- Très bien, concéda Sasuke. Que pensez-vous m'enseigner ?

- C'est une surprise. On commencera l'entrainement à quatorze heures cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Il me reste quelque chose à faire ce matin.

- Si vous le dites...

Indifférent, Sasuke s'en alla. Puisqu'il avait la matinée de libre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Passer du temps avec Sakura semblait une bonne idée. Mais étrangement, il ne sembla pas emballé. Depuis le combat contre Gaara, un fossé avait commencé à se former entre eux deux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le fait qu'il ne fut pas parvenu à vaincre le genin de Suna l'obsédait. Ce sentiment était renforcé par le sentiment d'admiration que Sakura ressentait pour Naruto. La rose n'aurait du avoir d'yeux que pour lui, il était son petit ami bon sang ! Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas vaincu son adversaire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fut si faible et pourquoi fallait-il que Naruto fut si fort ? Pourquoi l'écart était-il si grand entre eux deux ? Toutes ses questions, dont aucune ne possédait de réponse, étaient en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Son sang pulsait dans tout son corps , rapidement, douloureusement. Son esprit s'enlisait dans les méandres de sa réflexion, comme enchaîné à son propre corps. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'en réalité ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas mental mais bien physique, que quelque chose l'emprisonnait, de plus en plus intensément. Quelque chose qui prenait naissance à la base de son cou... Ne montrant aucune autre émotion qu'une totale indifférence, il s'en alla.

Kakashi, de son coté, reporta son attention sur l'endroit ou les deux membres présumés de l'Akatsuki s'étaient trouvés. Kurenaï et Asuma étaient à leurs troussent, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Avait-il bien fait de les laisser y aller seuls ? Pas vraiment rassuré, il disparut dans un shunshin, décidé à les retrouver.

* * *

Au bord de la rivière traversant Konoha, deux hommes portant un manteau noir à nuages rouge et un ample chapeau de paille avançaient, sans se presser. Ils agissaient avec un naturel tout particulier, presque étudié. Difficile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient, ou pouvaient être, des intrus. Brusquement, deux juunins se présentèrent en face d'eux. Un homme et une femme. Les yeux brun et les yeux rubis. Asuma et Kurenaï. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, sans pour autant montrer la moindre surprise ou la moindre tension. Au contraire, ils semblaient être totalement à l'aise.

- Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire à Konoha ? déclara Asuma.

- Asuma, Kurenaï, heureux de vous revoir, déclara le plus petit des deux hommes.

- Vous nous connaissez ? s'étonna le Sarutobi. Êtes-vous d'anciens shinobis du village ?

- En quelques sortes...

Le plus petit des deux hommes retira son chapeau et commença à retirer le haut de son manteau. Il était enfin possible de distinguer le visage de l'individu. Brun, les yeux rouges avec une pupille à trois magatamas, des rides soulignant son regard, son identité ne faisait aucun doute.

- Itachi Uchiwa ! remarqua Asuma, se mettant légèrement en garde.

- Des amis à toi, Itachi ? demanda le second homme en enlevant son chapeau. Dans ce cas, il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas me présenter. Kisame Hoshigaki, pour vous servir. Voilà, les présentations son faites pour la prochaine fois.

- Tss tss... Quelle prochaine fois ? Vous êtes tous les deux en état d'arrestation.

Kisame abattit son sabre géant, recouvert de bandages, qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

- Cet homme est vraiment ennuyeux... Je le supprime ?

- Tache de faire simple et de ne pas te laisser submerger par ton esprit créatif, dans ce cas. Tu as la fâcheuse tendance de... laisser des traces.

- Bien, leur sort est donc réglé. décréta l'homme requin avec un sombre sourire.

Brandissant son sabre d'une seule main, il l'abattit sur Asuma, qui para le coup à l'aide de deux poings américains munies d'une extension de lame. Le choc fut rude, mais le Sarutobi tint bon.

_''Si violent. Un simple coup peut-il être si rude ? C'est une véritable force de la nature...''_

Au même moment, Kurenaï commença à composer des mudras pour lancer un genjutsu. Sans crier gare, Kisame ramena la lame vers lui, arrachant au passage une partie du tissu recouvrant son sabre et blessant le bras d'Asuma au passage.

- Ma Samehada, ne tranche pas ce qu'elle touche, elle le déchire, expliqua Kisame, avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

- Bon sang... Kurenaï, tu en mets du temps !

- J'ai presque fini.

Effectivement, une seconde plus tard, Itachi et Kisame furent plongé dans un genjutsu. A l'intérieur, ils étaient immobilisé contre un arbre qui entravait leurs mouvements. Au dessus d'eux, Kurenaï émergeait lentement du tronc, kunaï en main. Elle approcha sa main armée de la gorge de ses proies et s'apprêta à leur trancher la jugulaire, mais fut interrompue en plein mouvement. Brusquement, sans aucune raison, sa place fut intervertit avec celle de l'Uchiwa qui se contenta de déclarer.

- Un genjutsu de ce niveau ne peut rien contre moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang afin de reprendre conscience de la réalité. Au moment même ou le genjutsu de Kurenaï s'était retourné contre elle, Kisame avait été libéré du sien. Son éternel sourire s'était légèrement fané, ce qui était mauvais signe. Rangeant sa Samehada dans son dos, il se mit à composer un suite de mudras.

- Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu !

- Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu !

La lueur rouge d'un sharingan se mit à luire face au Hoshigaki, tandis que son requin aqueux était intercepté par une technique identique. L'impact provoqua de grosses éclaboussures qui aurait pu aisément passer pour une légère averse. Kakashi venait d'arriver, bandeau relevé. Positionné devant Kurenaï et Asuma, il expliqua la raison de sa présence à ses équipiers.

- Je vous avais demandé de les suivre...

- Mais je n'étais pas tranquille, continua un autre Kakashi qui tenait un kunaï contre la gorge d'Itachi, tandis que l'autre disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. De là à penser que nous nous retrouverions face à Itachi Uchiwa en personne, ainsi qu'à Kisame Hoshigaki, l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri...

- Tu connais mon nom ? J'en suis honoré. J'ai entendu dire que le gamin Zabuza t'avais affronté, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui...

Le sourire de Kisame s'aggrandit, tandis qu'il reprenait sa Samehada en main.

- Enfin une proie digne d'être déchiquetée !

Mais le Hatake ne se souciait que peu de l'homme requin, car celui qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit, à savoir Itachi, n'avait toujours pas réagit. Aucune variation de son rythme cardiaque, pas la moindre tension dans ses muscles... Rien ne pouvant indiquer un quelconque malaise. Il était aussi calme que lorsque l'épouvantail l'avait vu dans la boutique de dango. Et ça, ce n'était pas rassurant. Tournant légèrement la tête, Itachi fit face à Kakashi qui le menaçait et prononça d'une voix calme.

- Kakashi Hatake...

- Itachi...

- Je vois que vous avez appris à utiliser le sharingan avec beaucoup d'efficacité. C'est impressionnant. Toutefois...

Itachi dégaina trois shurikens de sa main gauche. Kakashi, par réflexe, s'était reculé d'un bond, atterrissant au centre de la rivière, tout en composant des mudras.

- Suiton: Suijin heki !

Une barrière d'eau s'éleva autour de lui, juste à temps pour le protéger d'une technique aqueuse lancée de toute évidence par Itachi. Quand l'avait-il utilisé ? Et surtout ce timing... Parfait.

_''Incroyable... Il a dégainé ses shurikens dans le seul but de me leurrer, alors qu'en réalité il préparait sa technique. Malgré tout, quelle vitesse ! Même avec le sharingan, je n'ai pas été capable de le suivre.''_

- … Ceci est la limite que votre corps peut accepter de cette pupille qui vous a été accordé. Je dirais quatre-vingt pour cent du potentiel d'un Uchiwa moyen.

Un autre Itachi venait de faire son apparition dans le dos de Kakashi, lui plantant un kunaï au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Le temps se figea durant un dixième de seconde, puis le ninja copieur se liquéfia.

_''Un clone aqueux ? Décidément, ce shinobi de Konoha s'est approprié de nombreuses techniques de mon village natal...''_ remarqua Kisame dont le sourire s'agrandissait sans cesse, alors que l'envie de combattre semblait l'avoir momentanément déserté, trop occupé à observer son partenaire se battre.

Kurenaï vit du coin de l'oeil la main de Kakashi flotter sous la surface de l'eau, exactement en dessous du premier Itachi, celui qu'il avait menacé. S'accroupissant, elle dégaina un kunaï.

_''Bien joué Kakashi !''_ songea-t-elle._''Dès que tu l'auras immobilisé, je l'achèverais.''_

Mais la réaction du Hatake ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Au lieu de s'en prendre à l'Uchiwa, ce fut sur elle qu'il se jeta.

- Kurenaï, attention ! hurla-t-il. C'est lui le clone !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le faux Itachi explosa, provoquant de violents remous sur la surface jusque là calme de la rivière. Kakashi se releva et fit face à ses adversaires, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce combat, il l'avait sentit. Itachi s'amusait-il avec lui ? Le ninja copieur commençait à se poser la question sérieusement. Déjà, avec sa technique suiton, il aurait dû se faire tuer, mais l'Uchiwa l'avait laisser réagir avant d'attaquer. Là encore, il lui avait laissé le temps de se protéger, ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Il le savait, car à aucun moment Itachi n'avait été dupe. Lui et son clone ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. Même quand il avait intervertit sa place avec son clone, leur regard l'avait suivit, implacable. Mais pourquoi ne les combattait-il pas sérieusement ?

- J'avoue que votre maîtrise du sharingan surpasse mes estimations, vous avez su anticiper mes actions jusqu'à présent...

Kakashi le regarda avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Il était certain de n'avoir rien anticipé du tout. S'était-il trompé ? Non, Itachi l'avait laissé agir à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce une façon de détourner les soupçons de lui ? Mais les soupçons de quoi ? En dehors du Hatake, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'y comprenais plus rien.

- … Mais c'est terminé à présent. Je vais vous montrer le véritable pouvoir du clan Uchiwa.

Itachi ferma les yeux, avant de commencer à les rouvrir, lentement. Un frisson de panique traversa Kakashi, qui hurla:

- Fermez les yeux, vite ! Vous ne devez surtout pas le regarder.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais obéissant à cause du ton paniqué du ninja copieur, Asuma et Kurenaï s'exécutèrent. Kakashi ferma son propre œil droit. Le duel serait désormais sharingan contre sharingan. Mais ceux d'Itachi n'étaient plus de simples magatamas, désormais. Ils avaient... fusionné en leur centre, tandis que chaque virgule s'était faites plus acérées. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que les yeux de l'Uchiwa étaient devenus autrement plus dangereux qu'auparavant.

- Mangekyu sharingan... déclara Itachi d'une voix lasse. Tsukuyomi !

Aussitôt, Kakashi se sentit aspirer dans les yeux d'Itachi, avant d'atterrir dans un monde en négatif. Il lui fallut une longue seconde pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Attaché à une croix au niveau des poignets, des pieds, de la taille et du cou, il se retrouvait totalement immobilisé. Mais en cet instant précis, c'était secondaire. Il avait en face de lui un bon millier de réplique de l'Uchiwa. Chacun tenait à la main un long sabre. Kakashi remarqua bientôt qu'ils s'attroupaient autour de lui et fit le déplaisant constat qu'il n'était pas la seule copie de lui-même. Il était présent en une centaine d'exemplaires, à chaque fois immobilisée sur une croix. Son instinct lui disait que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise chose.

- Dans le Tsukuyomi, je contrôle tout, que ce soit le temps, l'espace, la matière, la masse, le nombre...

A chaque exemple, il donnait un coup de sabre. En dépit de sa maîtrise de lui-même, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa souffrance. Itachi ne s'en formalisa pas. Cette dimension, dont le ciel était rouge sang, en avait certainement vu des pires. Durant les heures qui suivirent, les Uchiwa transpercèrent chacun leur tour le corps du Hatake, qui ne pouvait qu'encaisser impuissant, la souffrance inlassable. Il ne ressentait d'ailleurs pas sa seule douleur, mais également celle de toutes les copies de lui-même. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'effet que cela produisait sur le mental. Car après chaque coup porté, la blessure disparaissait automatiquement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Au début, Kakashi accueillait ce répit avec joie, mais le temps passant, son métabolisme peinait à faire la distinction entre les moments de souffrance qui en étaient dépourvus. De plus, les blessures des autres lui-même le transperçait sans le blesser, ce qui était presque pire. Comment pouvait-il faire la différence entre la vraie douleur physique et la fausse souffrance mentale ? Son esprit commençait à perdre son unité, à force de vouloir gérer tant de blessures qu'un seul corps ne pouvait porter.

Après une soixantaine d'heures de torture dans le Tsukuyomi, plusieurs Itachi se mirent à attaquer simultanément. Étrangement, à mesure que les lames le perçaient de part en part, la douleur et la souffrance commençaient à s'estomper. Était-il en train de mourir ? Non, c'était autre chose... Soixante douze heure...

Kakashi reprit conscience de la réalité. Il était à genoux, les mains en contact avec la surface de la rivière. Il était déboussolé. Il ressentait toujours la souffrance physique qu'il avait accumulé dans le Tsukuyomi, tout comme la pression mentale. Son corps entier était imbibé de sueur et il peinait à respirer.

- Kakashi, ça va ? demanda Asuma derrière lui. Tu t'es effondré dès la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui... ça va.

_''Itachi n'avait pas mentit. Dans le Tsukuyomi, il est comme Dieu lui-même. Soixante-douze heures de tortures pour une seconde passée dans la réalité, rien que ça... Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé ? Il aurait put le faire si facilement. Un coup au cœur et c'était fini. Pourtant... Et la souffrance physique qui s'estompait avec le temps... Il n'en a pas parlé, mais s'il était capable de multiplier l'existence d'une personne, ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait, il devait également être capable de la réduire, sinon de la faire disparaître. Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai survécu. C'est parce qu'il l'a bien voulu, uniquement. Mais... Pourquoi ?''_

De son coté, Kisame jeta un regard à son coéquipier. Malgré le fait qu'il souriait, il semblait légèrement soucieux.

- Itachi, tu ne devrais pas abuser de tes yeux. C'est dangereux pour toi aussi.

- Je sais... Je me suis laissé emporté, je crois. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé le regard d'un sharingan. Ça m'a... perturbé.

- Tu devrais te reposer un moment.

- Kisame...

- Oui ?

- Ta soudaine attention a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu veuilles t'occuper d'eux toi-même ?

- Ah... Je me suis fait démasquer.

- C'était évident.

-Et ?

- Rapidement, alors.

- Attendez, fit Kakashi en haletant. Que cherchez-vous exactement à Konoha ? Sasuke ?

- Non. Mon cher... frère, ne présente aucun intérêt pour nous dans l'immédiat.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que deux membres de l'Akatsuki peuvent bien désirer du village de Konoha ?

Kakashi tentait de gagner du temps, mais la réaction des deux hommes au mot ''Akatsuki'' fut surprenante. Itachi se contenta de relever les sourcils, alors que Kisame s'était légèrement raidie contre sa Samehada. De la part de ses deux hommes, une telle réaction si insignifiante fut-elle d'un point de vue externe, était révélatrice. Aucun des deux ne s'était attendue à entendre ce nom ici. S'il avait été en mesure de le faire, le Hatake aurait sourit. Sourire qui aurait disparut en entendant les paroles d'Itachi.

- Nous... cherchons l'héritage perdu du yondaime hokage. Finalement, Kakashi semble avoir des choses à nous dire. Nous allons l'emmener avec nous. Les autres sont sacrifiables.

- Ouais, ouais... Compris.

Souriant comme un enfant à qui on présente un nouveau jouet, Kisame sautillait sur place. Puis, brandissant sa Samehada, il se précipita sur le trio de Konoha. Kurenaï et Asuma, ayant encore les yeux fermés, et n'osant pas les ouvrir, ne pouvaient rien faire pour réagir. Kakashi, pour sa part, était dans un état physiquement et mentalement instable. Le simple fait de rester éveillé relevait de l'exploit. Mais il sombrerait bientôt, en admettant qu'il ne se fisse pas tuer avant. Il se contenta donc d'observer, impuissant la lame peau de requin foncer vers lui, sans pouvoir réagir le moins du monde. Toutefois, Kisame n'atteignit jamais ses cibles.

- Taijutsu: Konoha daisenpu !

L'homme-requin fut violemment repoussé par ce coup au corps à corps tandis que Gaï Mato atterrissait devant Kakashi, Asuma et Kurenaï. Vêtu dans son éternelle tenue verte écœurante, il se tenait fièrement entre les deux groupes, prêt à lancer une offensive.

- Asuma, Kurenaï, ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes ridicules.

- Mais... commença la jeune femme.

- J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de contrer le sharingan et j'en ai trouvé un infaillible. Tant que vous ne croisez pas son regard, vous ne risquez rien.

- Facile à dire pour toi, déclara Asuma en ouvrant les yeux imité par Kurenaï, mais tu es sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir deviner les actions de quelqu'un à partir de son jeu de jambes.

Gaï ne répondit pas, trop occupé à jauger du regard les deux hommes qui lui faisait face. L'apparence peu orthodoxe du nouveau venu n'échappa pas à Kisame.

- C'est qui ce gus ?

- Moi ? Je suis l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha: Gaï Mato ! s'exclama-t-il exagérément fort.

- Je dirais plutôt l'ornithorynque endimanché de Konoha...

- Ne te fie pas à son apparence, Kisame. Il peut sembler excentrique, mais il n'en reste pas moins le plus grand utilisateur de taijutsu du village.

- Du taijutsu ? Je déteste ce genre de personne. Ma Samehada aussi.

- Aucune importance... Nous partons.

- On peut pas juste en tuer un ou deux ? Allez, steuplait Itachi.

- Kisame, si on s'éternise, notre objectif va disparaître.

- Grrr. Bon, tant pis. A la prochaine

Kisame et Itachi disparurent dans un shunshin. Gaï voulut les poursuivre, mais au même moment, Kakashi s'effondra. Son corps s'enfonça dans la rivière, mais Asuma le rattrapa juste à temps et le hissa sur son dos. Le Mato, pour sa part, hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il poursuivre les deux hommes, ou au contraire s'occuper de son éternel rival ? Son hésitation ne dura qu'une unique seconde.

- Asuma, Kurenaï, emmenez Kakashi à l'hopital.

- Et toi ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu ne vas pas les poursuivre seul, quand même ?

- Si, mais seulement tant qu'ils seront dans l'enceinte du village. S'ils sortent, je laisserais tomber. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Très bien, acquiesça Asuma.

Il prit Kakashi dans son dos, et disparut dans un shunshin, aussitôt suivit par Kurenaï. Gaï, pour sa part, suivit la trace des deux membres d'Akatsuki. A peine une minute plus tard, il arriva devant les portes du village. La piste continuait vers le sud-ouest au delà, évidente, mais le juunin s'arrêta. C'était trop évident, cela pouvait être un piège. Y aller seul équivalait à un suicide. D'autant qu'ils s'étaient enfui sans ce qu'ils cherchaient. Retenant un soupir agacé, il décida de rebrousser chemin. Il avait d'autres priorités. Soigner Kakashi en faisait partie...

* * *

Quelque part au pays du riz, au plus profond de sa tanière, un homme souffrait. Assis dans son sombre laboratoire, il supportait le bavardage incessant de son bras droit. Orochimaru, car c'était bien lui, continuait de pester mentalement et verbalement contre Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui l'avait privé de l'usage de ses deux bras. Il lui restait toujours un espoir de les recouvrer, toutefois, et il allait tout faire pour cela. Interrompant les paroles inintéressantes de Kabuto, il posa la seule question auquel il attendait une réponse:

- As-tu trouvé ou se trouve Tsunade ?

- La dernière sannin ? Presque. J'attends le dernier rapport pour connaître sa localisation exacte.

Orochimaru rigola avec amertume. Tout cela semblait si incroyable, si inconcevable. Il s'était fait avoir si facilement, et maintenant il devait renouer avec son ancienne partenaire pour se faire soigner. Enfin, ''renouer'' était un terme un peu fort, il allait faire un marché avec elle, rien de plus. Le serpent était doué pour ce genre de chose. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'amertume qu'il ressentait.

- Et dire que tout cela aurait pu, aurait dû, être évité, si seulement nous avions été capable de mettre la main sur Itachi. Hélas, c'était impossible. J'ai donc été obligé de reporter mon choix sur Sasuke. Oh, je ne le regrette pas, il possède un potentiel immense, mais cela m'a couté mes deux bras.

_''Inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas tant l'application de la marque maudite sur Sasuke que l'échec de la destruction de Konoha qui est à l'origine de cette perte...'' _songea Kabuto.

- Je ne nie pas la puissance d'Itachi, continua Orochimaru. Je pourrais même presque dire que je l'envie un peu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai quitté l'organisation, à l'époque.

Alors qu'il disait cela, le serpent regardait une vielle main gauche momifiée, une ancienne main à lui, qui trônait sur une étagère. Elle baignait dans un étrange liquide, à l'intérieur d'un bocal. A son auriculaire était présent une bague sur laquelle était gravé le kanji ''ku'', signifiant ciel. Aussi, cet anneau était naturellement de couleur azur.

- Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance. D'ici peu, je serais soigné et j'aurais en ma possession le sharingan et le corps d'un authentique Uchiwa. Danzo avait de bonnes idées sur le sujet, mais il manquait d'ambition. Je ne m'en pleins pas, ça m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur le pouvoirs et les limites de cette pupille sur un organisme non-adapté. Les cellules du shodaime hokage permettent d'ailleurs de repousser celles-ci. Dommage que mes expériences sur l'implantation des cellules de Hashirama Senju fut un échec. Si le pouvoir du sharigan permet de stabiliser l'agressivité de ces cellules, sans lui, elles rongent le corps de la victime. Danzo a survécu jusque là grâce à cette équilibre. Il y a bien cet autre homme... Yatoto... Namato... Yamato. Oui, je crois que c'était Yamato. Il est le seul a avoir réussit à stabiliser le potentiel du mokuton, mais en affaiblissant considérablement son véritable pouvoir de plus de soixante-dix pour cent. Pas de quoi appeler cela une réussite...

Les propos d'Orochimaru furent interrompu par un léger tambourinement à la porte de son laboratoire. Kabuto alla ouvrir, et s'absenta une minute à peine, avant de revenir. Le serpent eut l'impression qu'il était plutôt content de lui.

- Orochimaru-sama, nous l'avons trouvé !

Orochimaru se permit un sourire, malgré sa souffrance. Ça y était ! Ils avaient trouvé Tsunade Senju. Il parvint à se lever sans montrer la difficulté qu'il éprouvait réellement.

- Dans ce cas, partons sur le champ. Ma condition m'insupporte au plus au point. Plus vite j'en serais débarrassé, mieux cela vaudra pour tout le monde...

* * *

Sasuke tournait en rond. Il était quatorze heures vingt et son maître n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, mais il s'était pris à espérer qu'après son exploit du matin, Kakashi le renouvellerait. Peut-être était-ce trop demander... Mais cela frustrait énormément le jeune Uchiwa. Pourquoi son sensei était-il l'éternel retardataire de Konoha ? Tapant du pied avec hargne, il hésitait entre rester immobile ou au contraire faire les cent pas. Il attendit encore dix minutes avant qu'un chuunin ne s'approche de lui.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda-t-il.

- Hn...

- Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer, mais ton sensei a eu un accident. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital. Si tu désires le voir...

Et le chuunin s'en alla. Ne perdant pas de temps, Sasuke se rendit à l'hôpital. Comment Kakashi avait-il pu finir dans un tel état au sein même de Konoha ? C''était inconcevable. Arrivant rapidement à destination, il demanda dans quelle chambre se trouvait son sensei, on lui répondit chambre quatre cents trente deux. Il s'y précipita. Ouvrant la porte pratiquement à la volée. Le spectacle lui rappela la mission de l'équipe n°7 aux pays des vagues. Kakashi était allongé dans un lit, inconscient. Étaient également présents Gaï Mato, Kurenaï Yuhi et Asuma Sarutobi, ainsi qu'un médic-nin et Sakura. Ah oui, Sasuke avait oublié qu'elle travaillait à mi-temps à l'hôpital pour améliorer son contrôle du chakra. Mais il ne s'en soucia que peu, voyant à quel point tout le monde semblait abattu.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Les trois juunins se regardèrent avec lassitude. C'était la mauvaise question, posée par la mauvaise personne. Sasuke, plus que quiconque, devait ignorer ce qui s'était passé.

- Eh bien... commença Asuma.

Malheureusement, le destin voulut qu'un shinobi entrât à ce moment là et fisse l'erreur à ne pas commettre.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Itachi a vraiment été aperçu dans Konoha ?

Ensuite seulement, il remarqua la présence de Sasuke, et il mit la main sur sa bouche. Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï se tinrent la tête avec une main, sentant une migraine arriver. La pire des situations. Le jeune Uchiwa, pour sa part, s'était figé. La foudre aurait pu s'abattre sur lui qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Une seule et unique pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Itachi, son frère, était venu à Konoha. Itachi, qui avait ruiné sa vie et ses rêves, avait osé se présenter au village, sans même venir le voir. Sans venir s'expliquer. Rageur, Sasuke sortit de la chambre. Il retournerait le village entier s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait son frère et il exigerait des explications. Ensuite seulement, il le tuerait. Il n'avait pas encore quitté l'hôpital qu'il entendit un bruit de pas le suivre. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre le sermon d'un juunin en ce moment. C'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Se retournant brusquement, il fut stupéfait de trouver Sakura en face de lui.

- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

- Le moment est mal choisi, répliqua hargneusement l'Uchiwa.

- Au contraire, le moment est très bien choisi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te comporter ainsi, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Enfin Sasuke, regarde-toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi.

_''Peut-être que tu ne regardais pas suffisamment attentivement.''_

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, Sakura ?

- On sort ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Sasuke la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle avait raison, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais Itachi occupait tellement son esprit qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il inspira à fond, pour tenter de se calmer, sans vraiment y parvenir. La marque maudite palpitait douloureusement à son cou, ne demandant qu'à se propager.

- C'est vrai, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais. Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit, le premier jour, à la création de l'équipe n°7. L'homme que tu veux tuer, c'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Ça m'a semblé évident quand je t'ai vu réagir à la mention de son nom, tout à l'heure.

- Tu es observatrice...

- Dois-tu vraiment en arriver là ?

- Itachi est un nukenin. Il a tué notre famille de ses propres mains, sans le moindre remors. Si ça n'avait pas été de Naruto, il m'aurait tué, moi aussi.

- Naruto ? s'étonna Sakura. Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne le saches pas. Peu de gens le savent, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, pour une fois. Naruto est celui qui m'a sauvé d'Itachi, il y a quatre ans maintenant. J'étais inconscient, donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé précisément, mais on m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'a amené à l'hôpital.

- Comment Naruto aurait-il réussi un tel exploit ? Enfant qui plus est...

- Je ne sais pas. Personne, en dehors de Naruto lui-même, ne le sais. Mais Naruto refuse de me dire la vérité, affirmant qu'il n'en a aucun souvenir. Au début, je le croyais, mais maitenant, je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose.

- Peut-être veut-il seulement te protéger.

- Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas.

- Sasuke, sais-tu pourquoi Itachi est revenu à Konoha ?

- Pour finir le travail ? Pour se venger de Naruto ? Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

- S'il avait l'intention de te tuer, je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà fait. Il a vaincu Kakashi-sensei si facilement... S'il veut se venger de Naruto, comme tu dis, ce sera plus difficile. Le trouver relève de l'exploit, même pour les juunins.

- Il n'est plus à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

- De qui ? Naruto ou Itachi ?

- Les deux.

- Non... Naruto est partit ce matin et Gaï-sama affirme avoir suivit la piste d'Itachi jusqu'aux portes du village. Aucun des deux n'est présent pour le moment, mais personne ne sait ou ils se trouvent.

Sasuke serra les points avec rage. C'était si frustrant de se sentir impuissant. Et une fois encore, Naruto était au cœur des évènements. Les deux protagonistes de son passé... le brun refoula ses émotions, aidé par des années de pratique. La marque maudite, à son cou, palpita encore quelques secondes, avant de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas brisé le sceau de restriction, cette fois-ci. L'Uchiwa inspira à fond, il venait de prendre une décision. Si Itachi n'était plus à Konoha, le rechercher était inutile. Et il était improbable que son frère s'en prenne à Naruto, n'étant pas de nature rancunière. Mais pourquoi était-il venu à la base ? Cette réponse lui échappait. Mais son coéquipier blond la connaissait peut-être. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, Sasuke prit la décision de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit du massacre des Uchiwa. Sans détour ni compromis, la vérité, mise à nue. Décidé, il se laissa entrainé par Sakura, qui le ramena dans la chambre de Kakashi. Elle devait assister le médic-nin dans les soins prodigués, et avoir le soutien de son petit-ami ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique...

* * *

La journée était bien entamée lorsque Jiraya et Naruto arrivèrent dans un village, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Konoha. D'ordinaire, ils n'auraient mis que cinquante minutes, au maximum. Seulement, le sannin, loin d'être pressé, avançait au pas. L'Uzumaki ne s'en plaignait pas trop, car cela lui laissait plus de temps pour perfectionner ses techniques d'invocations, ou plutôt, de simplement les maîtriser. Au début, le blond s'était simplement amusé de découvrir qu'une technique lui résistait. Mais après plus d'un mois et demi sans faire de réel progrès, cela avait commencé à le frustrer. Certes, Naruto ne ressentait pas spécialement d'affinités avec les crapauds, mais de là à ne pas être capable d'en invoquer un seul... Si énervant ! Ainsi, pendant les six heures que durèrent le voyage, il avait réfléchit à toutes les éventuelles erreurs qu'il aurait pu avoir fait durant le processus, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il utilisait son sang, concentrait correctement son chakra, dirigeait toute ses pensées vers la réussite de son objectif. Il avait même vérifié plusieurs fois que la signature de son pacte avec les crapauds était fonctionnel. Rien à faire, le résultat était toujours le même.

Aussi Naruto éprouva un léger soulagement de pouvoir faire une pause en arrivant dans un village. Il n'était pas prudent de continuer à s'entrainer aux invocations dans un lieu étroit, des fois qu'il réussisse. Cela provoquerait des dommages collatéraux. A la place, Jiraya lui promit de commencer à lui apprendre une nouvelle technique de ninjutsu, l'art de l'écriture étant pour quand il maîtriserait le Kuchiyose no jutsu. L'ermite décida de prendre un chambre d'hôtel immédiatement. L'Uzumaki ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il découvrit la raison de cet empressement. La gent féminine, en plus d'être très présente, était loin d'être repoussante. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Le fait même que cela ne le dérangeait plus fit froncer les sourcils du blond. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait probablement été scandailsé. Visiblement, sa mentalité avait évolué.

- Bon, voici la clef de notre chambre, fit Jiraya en lui tendant ladite clef. Vas-y en premier. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Naruto n'avait pas du tout besoin de voir le regard lubrique de son sensei, ou la façon dont il se frottait les mains pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela le fit sourire.

- En fait, vous voulez juste que je débarrasse le plancher pour que vous puissiez avoir le champ libre, Ero-sensei.

- Tu es si méchant, se lamenta Jiraya.

- Ne soyez pas trop long... se contenta de répliquer le blond.

Jiraya se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Ça risquait d'être très long. Surtout s'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Naruto le laissa à ses occupations et monta à l'étage. Il sentit aussitôt une présence qui l'observait. Elle était bien dissimulée, mais son instinct était le plus fort. Qui que ce fut, il ne semblait pas hostile pour le moment. Étrangement, le blond ressentait une légère nostalgie de cette présence, la connaissait-il ? Possible, mais si tel était le cas, il n'avait pas rencontré cette personne depuis longtemps. Cela le rendit curieux, mais ne tenta pas de trouver cette personne. L'Uzumaki savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas, du moins, pas avant qu'elle ne le trouve. Inutile donc de perdre du temps.

Naruto s'assit sur son lit, songeur. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, la situation resta ainsi, suspendue. Puis, la présence qu'il avait ressentit commença à bouger. Elle s'approchait, accompagnée d'une autre personne, qui n'était pas familière au blond. Si l'une représentait le feu, l'autre représentait l'eau. Une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Le ton était mesuré, presque neutre, mais on pouvait ressentir une légère retenue. Hésitation ou anticipation ? À moins que ce ne fut encore autre chose...

La seconde présence se montrait impatiente, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas être là ? Curieux, Naruto s'approcha de la porte et l'entrouvrit. Il vit, dans l'entrebâillement l'un de ses visiteurs. Habillé d'un manteau noir à nuages rouge, et d'un ample chapeau de paille, l'homme le fixait. Son regard était neutre, mais déterminé. Le blond sentit un élan d'appréhension et de joie l'envahir. La joie, car comme il l'avait deviné, cette personne ne lui était pas inconnu. L'appréhension, car cette rencontre n'était pas anodine, mais Naruto ignorait à quel point les conséquences en résultant seraient importantes.

- Naruto Uzumaki, murmura la voix du nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Itachi...

* * *

Non, pitié, ne criez pas ! Ou plutôt si, hurlez tout votre mécontentement, je m'en fiche royalement (je plaisante... Enfin juste un peu). Mon sadisme ne connait aucune limite !

Bon, plus sérieusement, je n'avais pas prévu d'interrompre le chapitre à ce moment précis de l'histoire. Mais le chapitre devenait de plus en plus long, et pour le publier cette semaine, j'ai dû me montrer sadique.

Bon, à présent que j'ai fini de blablater, je suppose que vous avez quelques (nombreuses) questions. Si vous êtes gentil, et je ne doute pas que vous le serez, je répondrais peut-être à certaines d'elles.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je ne peux que vous conseiller de commenter ce chapitre, et les autres. J'essaierais, de mon coté, de ne pas trop traîner pour publier le prochain chapitre.

Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment...

Bonne continuation !


End file.
